Par-delà le voile
by Scotis
Summary: (Suite de Par-delà le clavier) Charlotte n'est plus avec la Compagnie de Thorïn. Voilà. Il va falloir s'y faire. De l'autre côté du voile, une certaine personne continue cependant de chercher sa place en Arda. -En pause, j'arrive à rien. J'reprendrais sûrement dans le futur.-
1. Atterré, atterri

**Welcome and bienvenue !**

 **Est-ce que ceci est une suite de " Par-delà le clavier " ? Oui. Alors si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome, je vous conseille d'aller le lire, je vous attendrais avec plaisir.**  
 **Si vous l'avez déjà lu, eh bien ... on continue le fun !**

 **Le premier tome est complet et s'il vous convient en l'état, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire ce second tome. Par-delà le voile, c'est carrément écrit pour mon propre plaisir (comme le premier tome, en fait) et pour le plaisir de ceux qui se sont attachés à mon univers et en voulait plus.**  
 **Vous en voulez plus ? EN VOILÀ PLUS !**

 **Je peux pas vous dire combien je suis heureuse de vous partager ce premier chapitre, ni combien je suis heureuse à chaque fois que vous me laissez un message. Alors, si ce que je fais vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, quitte à juste m'envoyer un smiley, ça me fera plaisir en me levant le matin.**

 **Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Merci !**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1  
Atterré, atterri**  
 _Yule 2941_

* * *

Dori est encore en train d'ajuster la tenue de ses frères. Rien ne dépasse pourtant. C'est compulsif.  
C'est Dori lui-même qui a réalisé les tenues et elles sont aussi irréprochables que celles qu'il a confectionné pour Thorïn. La compagnie entière reluit comme un sou neuf dans des armures de cérémonies, chacun avec ses emblèmes et couleurs. Les trois frères Ris sont dans des teintes de violet, la couleur de leur famille. Bilbo porte sa cotte de mailles en mithril par-dessus une tenue verte et jaune. Ce ne sont pas les couleurs de la famille Baggins, puisque cette dernière n'en a pas, mais les couleurs qu'à choisis Bilbo pour que Dori puisse travailler.  
Le hobbit a le regard perdu dans le vague. À quoi pense-t-il ? À son prochain départ à la fin de l'hiver ?  
Nori est sorti de ses pensées quand son grand-frère cherche encore une fois à redresser sa cape.  
" Stop. " ordonne fermement Nori. " Tu l'as déjà repositionné trois fois. Je pense qu'elle est droite maintenant, Dori. " Ce n'est pas de l'agacement, pas encore, il cherche vraiment à être patient avec son grand-frère, mais il faudra bien qu'un jour il arrête de les materner ainsi. Ca en devient étouffant. Les mains de Dori s'immobilisent et il fronce les sourcils.  
" Bien sûr. Bien sûr. " souffle-t-il avant d'aller s'occuper de Bilbo qui le laisse faire sans même un brin de réaction. Nori souffle et se passe une main sur le visage, appuyant sur ses yeux, les obligeants à rester fermer quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il sent une main sur son épaule et regarde Ori. Ils s'échangent un sourire.  
Rien n'est plus pareille.  
Mais il faut rester fort, pour aider tout le monde. Faire bonne figure et preuve de patience pour qu'aucun membre de la compagnie ne plonge dans l'affliction. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Y a-t-il seulement une occasion propice à cela maintenant que le temps a passé ?

" C'est l'heure. " déclare Gandalf en passant sa tête par la porte. Tous se redressent soudainement. L'heure, oui, bien sûr. Balïn, Dwalïn, Óïn, Glóïn, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori et Bilbo étaient jusque-là tous ensemble dans un couloir adjacent au Grand Hall. Ils passent un à un silencieusement la porte après avoir empoigné une torche éteinte décoré d'argent et vont se placer autour d'une estrade de pierre dressée au nord de la pièce encore vide.  
Leurs pas résonnent étrangement contre la pierre. La grande salle au plafond arché est décoré par des bannières représentants les septs peuples nains, mais surtout le peuple de Durïn. Un trône ainsi qu'un brasero sont sur une estrade de pierre. Dix braseros sont dispersés le long des murs de la pièce, à distance équivalente. Personne ne dit un mot. Une fois tous à la place qu'ils ont appris par cœur lors des répétitions, Gandalf ordonne à des gardes d'ouvrir la grand porte en pierre donnant sur une foule de nains parsemés d'hommes qui n'attendait que ça pour commencer à entrer dans le Grand Hall.  
Tous on les sens en alerte et observe avec appréhension la grande salle de réception se remplir. Les murmures se font de plus en plus insistant tandis que les nains, les hommes, et mêmes certains elfes arrivent. Seul Bilbo semble impassible. Il s'est isolé émotionnellement depuis deux mois, depuis la mort de … Nori secoue la tête, sentant déjà les larmes montés et sa gorge se nouer. C'est une heureuse occasion aujourd'hui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de pleurer.

Près de l'estrade, un groupe se tient à l'écart du reste de la foule : Daïn Pied d'Acier, fils de Náin, Thorïn III, fils de Daïn, Saroumane le blanc, Gandalf le gris, Radagast le brun, Cirdan des Havres gris, Elrond de Fondcombe, Galadriel de la Lothlorien, Celeborn de la Lothlorien, Thranduil de la Forêt Noire et Legolas de la Forêt Noire.

Le Grand Hall est maintenant rempli et la foule entassée semble frétiller d'impatience tout en tâchant de rester relativement discrète, à l'affût du moindre mouvement provenant de la compagnie près de l'estrade. Des balcons suspendu de chaque côté de la salle, des lurs entament doucement leur chant, suivit de près par des carillons. Du coin de l'œil, Nori voit Bilbo sursauter. Première réaction qu'il voit depuis qu'ils sont en place.  
Pourtant, il était présent lors des répétitions et connaît autant qu'eux la procédure, maintenant.  
Une Vieille-à-roue commence doucement à former le Chant de Durïn.

Balïn monte seul sur la plateforme de pierre et s'approche du brasero de mithril placé là. Il se place derrière et fait face à la foule. La musique se calme crescendo pour finir par s'arrêter sur un dernier tintement de carillon, tandis que les bras du conseiller du roi sont levés pour saluer la foule.  
" Mailgib akhzud tîr 'alazann mabjabi id-akal Kazhad-Id-uzbad dununa 'urd'êk bin kazhad. " clâme-t-il, sa voix se réverbérant par la pierre. Nul doute que même les participants les plus éloignés l'entendent aussi clairement que s'il se tenait à côté d'eux. Comme le répète souvent Bilbo, les nains sont d'ingénieux constructeurs.

Les cloches du carillons reprennent vie, marquant les battements de cœurs de la montagne pendant que Balïn s'occupe d'allumer le feu avec l'allumoir de Durïn. Un bel objet que Nori a déjà été à de nombreuses reprises tenté de garder pour lui. S'il n'était pas maintenant un nain honorable. L'envie reste forte cependant.

Après un signe de tête du conseiller du roi, Dwalïn s'avance vers son frère. Le lur semble reprendre vie et souffle doucement son murmure profonds dans la salle. Balïn lui prend sa torche des mains, l'allume et lui redonne la torche maintenant allumée. Le maître d'armes va d'un pas fier et maîtrisé à gauche de l'estrade rejoindre le mur ouest.  
Nouveau signe de tête du conseiller du roi, Óïn fait comme Dwalïn.  
Un à un, les membres de la compagnie sont appelés par Balïn.  
C'est au tour de Nori. Il resserre son étreinte quelques microsecondes sur sa torche avant qu'il n'avance solennellement vers Balïn. Ils s'ignorent presque, chacun étant concentré sur sa tâche. L'instant est chargé d'émotions diverses et variés, mais toute la foule retient son souffle. Nori trépigne presque d'envie d'hurler. Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans la foule à voler quelques pièces ? Pourquoi est-il sous les regards de toute la montagne ? Parce qu'il est un membre de la compagnie de Thorïn. Voilà pourquoi. Balïn allume sa torche et sans demander son reste, Nori descend de la plateforme et comme les autres avant lui, avance vers le mur avant de longer la salle. Foutu cérémonie. Il passe devant Dwalïn qui attend près du brasero qu'il a allumé, il dépasse ensuite Óïn, puis Glóïn, puis Dori et arrive enfin au brasero qui lui a été demandé d'allumer. Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, Ori le dépasse et s'avance vers son propre brasero avec sa propre torche. Puis Bombur fait de même, vient ensuite Bifur, puis Bofur et enfin, tressaillant presque à chaque pas, Bilbo le dépasse. Le hobbit a l'air perdu dans la tenue naine que lui a fait Dori, pourtant ses traits sont figés dans une expression sérieuse. On lui a bien expliqué son rôle et il compte bien le faire consciemment, comme un Baggins se doit de faire son devoir, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Bilbo s'arrête à son propre brasero, à droite de la plateforme. Avec ça, ce sont dix braseros qui sont allumés autour de la foule. Onze si l'ont compte celui de Balïn.

Le carillon et le lur s'arrêtent soudainement de sonner dans la salle. Le silence est assourdissant.  
" Zû zibdîn maiktibî lugnâ. Durïn 'ushmar 'uslas, matarda mahizbêd. " annonce Balïn.  
Dwalïn est le premier à reprendre sa marche le long des murs, passant devant chacun des autres membres de la compagnie et chacun son tour, dans leur ordre d'arrivée, la compagnie retourne sur l'estrade, Bilbo en dernier et chacun prends une place en arc de cercle autour de Balïn et du trône encore vide.

" Bazr'ibin, binaltâr niratîn madarbul la' 'arasî masatfrôl. Amnâd maiktibî mamazrir uzbad ! "  
Balïn s'éloigne au bord de la plateforme et la foule s'écarte sur son passage jusqu'en son centre pour laisser voir la famille royale d'Erebor.  
Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror se tient droit, entouré à sa droite par Fíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror et à sa gauche par Kíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror. Dís, fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror, se tient juste derrière eux. Elle est revenue des montagnes bleus spécialement pour l'occasion, laissant un autre noble s'occuper de son rôle le temps que la famille royale décide qui va y retourner et la diriger.  
Balïn s'arrête juste devant Thorïn. Nori croit voir le roi sourire, brisant temporairement sa carapace impassible, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.  
Ils s'empoignent le coude et se frappent le crâne, chacun portant la main à la nuque de l'autre. Bilbo grimace en voyant le choc. Nori sourit, amusé. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où le hobbit assistent à des nains se saluant, il semble toujours choqué par l'expérience.

Balïn revient sur la plateforme, Thorïn sur ses talons, lui-même suivit par Fíli, Kíli et Dís. Balïn et Thorïn se tournent alors vers la foule, Fíli, Kíli et Dís restant au pied de l'estrade, face aux deux nains.  
" Rayutmi duzu Thorïn, dashatu Thraïn, dashatu Thror zabdûn 'urd'êk'kengâr. Tâti uzbadkayal adkhul'Durïn hefsu. Tâti ya binlabab sadlatmîn mabalrul, tâti madunna ungêl id-argân 'egrar mag Thraïn'id-êmâr, mataslabâna Khagal'abbad, tâti 'urd'êk ahlitthi Smaug. Mambikhthi masakhthi khazad astud mâdir 'urd'êk'kengâr. Kulhu tarnikthîn ? "  
La question de Balïn est répondue avec moult claquement d'armures et d'armes. Les non-nains sursautent, même Bilbo qui savait pourtant que le peuple allait élire Thorïn sursaute comme frappé par la foudre. La foule est extatique et semble ravie de ce choix. Comme s'il y avait le moindre doute. Personne ne refuserait le trône à celui qui les a libérés de Smaug, les a défendus des orcs lors de la Bataille des cinq armées et celui qui les a mené en Ered Luin des années auparavent.  
" Döma ! " hurle Balïn, levant la main de Thorïn vers les cieux.  
La foule s'immobilise, après un ultime cri " Döma ! ".

Gandalf s'approche alors de l'estrade et de Thorïn. Avec Balïn, ils emmènent le roi nain sur le trône de cérémonie placé plus haut sur la plateforme, au-dessus de la compagnie et du brasero. Balïn se place alors à son côté pendant que Gandalf dépose l'Arkenstone sur le trône, dans sa cage prévu à cet effet, au-dessus de Thorïn.  
Nori est sûr de voir une larme glisser sur la joue du souverain. La scène lui rappelle lui-même un jour lointain où une hobbite aux cheveux bleus a placé la pierre, puis le roi à ce qu'elle jugeait être sa place dans l'univers.  
C'était il y a trois mois déjà ?

Ce moment d'égarement est tout ce qu'il lui a fallu pour louper l'arrivé sur la plateforme de Daïn, Dís, Fíli et Kíli. Mince. Il a loupé une grande partie du discours de Thorïn. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait entendu mille fois le roi répéter son serment de garder la paix et la loi.  
Maintenant Thorïn est sur son trône, l'Arkenstone au-dessus de lui et une couronne sur la tête.

C'est Fíli, qui agenouillé face à Thorïn, jure d'être son bras-droit, d'apprendre de lui, de protéger son peuple et tout ce qui va avec le rôle de prince héritier. Nori n'écoute pas vraiment.

Toute la cérémonie se tient en Khuzdul. Les nains rassemblés n'ont pas l'air de savoir pourquoi des humains et encore moins pourquoi des elfes ont été autorisés à voir l'évènement. C'est un moment chargé de symbolique que le choix d'un nouveau souverain. Pourquoi ont-ils le droit d'y assister ? De son côté, Nori se demande ce qu'ils en comprennent. La compagnie a expliqué à Bilbo le déroulement de la cérémonie et lui ont même traduit le discours qui prendrait place, mais est-ce que les autres comprennent quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il se passe ? À en juger par l'air perdu des hommes, pas grand chose. Les elfes sont impassibles, mais ils ne doivent pas comprendre beaucoup plus.

Charlotte aurait été ravie d'être là et d'assister à tout ça. Avoir l'occasion d'apprendre plus de mots en Khuzdul pour enrichir son vocabulaire, voir la préparation de la cérémonie, y assister et être là, avec eux …  
Nori sait que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit de penser à elle, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Kíli est maintenant en train de faire son propre vœux à son oncle, son grand-frère et son futur peuple. Fíli a déjà sa couronne sur la tête et est placé au côté de son oncle.

Si Charlotte était là, est-ce qu'elle aurait été droite et immobile, comme le voudrait la compagnie ? Ou est-ce que son enthousiasme aurait eut le meilleur d'elle et serait-elle en train de sautiller sur place en observant aussi silencieusement qu'elle le peut la scène ? Est-ce qu'elle a déjà vu un couronnement ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé de tout ça ?  
Il ne saura jamais.

Kíli a une couronne sur la tête et est à côté de son frère. Nori fronce les sourcils. Mince. Il a encore divagué.  
La musique résonne alors dans la montagne pendant que la foule est en liesse et hurle sa joie d'avoir de nouveau un roi sous la montagne.

" Atharrigi Thorïn, dashatu Thraïn, dashatu Thror. Atharrigi Fíli, adkhul'Durïn dashatu'nâthu Thraïn, dashatu Thror. Atharrigi Kíli, adkhul'Durïn dashatu'nâthu Thraïn, dashatu Thror. " scande la foule.  
Toute la compagnie sourit en observant la foule pendant que doucement, l'excitation retombe. Thorïn lui-même est souriant.

" Ma première tâche en tant que Roi sous la montagne sera de remercier ceux qui m'ont aidé à reprendre notre royaume. " commence Thorïn, pour la première fois de la cérémonie en commun. " C'est ma compagnie qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Sans eux, je ne serais rien. À partir de ce jour, j'établis donc en tant que nobilité au sein des sept royaumes nains les membres de ma compagnie : Balïn, fils de Fundin, Dwalïn, fils de Fundin, Óïn, fils de Gróïn, Glóïn, fils de Gróïn, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bombur, Bofur et Bifur. Ce sont les dix nains qui m'ont accompagné depuis les montagnes bleues et je l'espère m'accompagneront encore dans ma tâche de longues décennies. " Personne n'a le temps de se réjouir, que le roi continue dans son discours. " Je nomme également Monsieur Bilbo Baggins, hobbit de la Comté, ami des nains et nains honoraires. Qu'il soit dit qu'il a désormais autant de droits que n'importe quel nain de mon royaume. "  
Cela sort le hobbit de sa torpeur. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Il ouvre la bouche et souffle un merci en regardant Thorïn, visiblement perdu. Le roi lui sourit tristement pendant que la foule se remet de son instant de surprise pour hurler sa joie.

" Cependant. " commence Thorïn et cela calme sensiblement la foule, juste assez pour que celle-ci écoute ce qu'il a encore à dire. " Cependant, je n'oublie pas Madame Charlotte Devoe qui a donné sa vie pour que ce jour soit possible. Sans elle, sans son aide et son abnégation, ni moi, ni mes neveux ne serions là en ce jour. Je tiens donc à la nommer Ami des nains et nains honoraires à titre posthume. Que Durïn et Oromë veille sur elle. "  
La foule est silencieuse. Si les habitants de la montagne connaissent l'histoire de l'étrange hobbit aux cheveux bleus, personne ne sait vraiment quel était son rôle dans la quête. Cependant, tous savent qu'elle faisait partie de la compagnie et qu'à maintes reprises elle les a aidé, jusqu'à donner sa vie pour tuer Bolg, le fils d'Azog, l'ennemi juré de Thorïn et de la lignée de Durïn.

De nouveau, la musique s'élève des balcons et emplit la pièce, signalant la fin de la cérémonie.  
Nori voit Gandalf sourire tristement à la compagnie, les regardant tous à tour de rôle. Le nain espion observe alors Tharkun taper par trois fois le sol avec son bâton. Une fumée aigue-marine sort de la pierre au sommet de son bâton et en quelques secondes, un cheval de fumée bleu galope au-dessus de la foule.  
" Elle aurait aimé me voir gandalfer pour une telle occasion. " déclare doucement l'Istari pour toute explication en souriant tristement. Bilbo rit quelques secondes avant de s'étrangler, les larmes aux yeux. Nori reste impassible, mais lui aussi a la gorge nouée. Oui. Elle aurait adoré.

Le cheval de fumé s'ébroue dans chacun des braseros, éteignant les feux et clôturant la cérémonie de façon définitive. La foule observe muette et heureuse la scène. Le cheval finit par se rouler dans le brasero de l'estrade et semble s'endormir dedans, avant de disparaître, ne laissant derrière lui que des cendres encore chaudes.  
Bilbo est en train de s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir.

" Maintenant mes amis, il est l'heure de festoyer ! " annonce Thorïn.  
Des cris résonnent dans le Grand Hall tandis que des portes s'ouvrent de chaque côté de la pièce, menant vers des salles de banquets déjà pleine à craquer de mets aussi fin qu'un jour d'hiver dans la désolation de Smaug est possible.  
Bombur et les cuisiniers présents dans la montagne ont fait de leur mieux.

Nori observe platement le Conseil Blanc s'approcher de Bilbo et de la compagnie, présentant ses bons sentiments au nouveau roi et semblant échanger quelques mots avec le hobbit. Sûrement du réconfort. Tout le Conseil connaît bien le rôle de Charlotte en Arda. Nulle doute qu'eux aussi sont touchés, surtout ceux qui l'ont connu.

La cérémonie est enfin finie. C'est tout ce qu'il faut à Nori pour s'éclipser derrière l'estrade et repartir dans les couloirs encore froids d'Erebor.

Il est heureux de voir Thorïn roi de la montagne, enfin. Mais il n'aime pas être le centre d'attention … C'est l'excuse qu'il utilisera, du moins, si on lui demande où il a filé.  
En vérité, il a déjà en main le parchemin plié de Charlotte. Il n'a pas besoin de le relire, il connaît déjà par cœur ce qu'elle dit dedans.

" Maintenant que je ne suis plus, de ce monde, j'aimerais que tu saches ceci : tu es mon étoile (et ce n'est pas de l'humour par rapport à ta coiffure). "

* * *

 **J'ai pas voulu mettre les traductions dans le texte parce que j'en vois pas d'intérêt (vous êtes aussi humain que Charlotte, c'est normal de rien comprendre), mais j'me dis que certains seraient curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe, alors, heu, voilà :**  
 **" Qu'il soit déclaré que nous sommes ici réunis ce soir pour choisir notre futur monarque pour guider Erebor et le peuple nains. "  
" Cette court est maintenant sacré inviolable par les profanes. Que Durïn la protège et surveille nos décisions. "  
" Avec cette consécration, les activités de tous les jours sont suspendu jusqu'à ce que les flammes s'éteignent. Je vais vous proposer maintenant un roi. "  
" Je vous propose Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror comme souverain pour Erebor et notre peuple. Il est de descendance royale et de lignée de Durïn lui-même. Il est aussi sans trace d'insuffisance mentale ou physique, il a guidé notre peuple avec fierté et réussite depuis la disparition de Thraïn, nous a installé en Ered Luin et c'est lui-même qui a reprit Erebor à Smaug. Je ne vois pas de nain plus disposé à devenir notre monarque que lui. Qu'en dites-vous ? "  
" Vive Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror. Vive Fíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror. Vive Kíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror. "**

 **On se retrouve mercredi, avec un peu moins de Khuzdul.**


	2. Abattu en plein vol

**Chapitre 2**  
 **Abattu en plein vol**

* * *

Aïe.  
Oh, mon chat, j'ai maaaaal.  
J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ouverte le ventre en deux.  
Oh.  
En fait, c'est ce qu'à fait Bolg, maintenant que ça me revient.  
Je ris nerveusement.  
J'ai aussi affreusement mal à la tête et à l'épaule gauche. Un peu partout, en fait, mais c'est une douleur lointaine.  
Cependant, mon nez capte une odeur que je n'ai pas sentie depuis très longtemps : celle de la lessive au savon de Marseille. Je sursaute et d'un bond suis assise, les yeux grands ouverts.  
La lumière est forte, mais pas aveuglante. Je cligne de nombreuses fois des yeux le temps de m'y faire. Je suis dans la pénombre, en fait. Mes rideaux électriques sont à moitié-baissé.

Je suis sur mon maudit canapé.

Dans mon maudit salon.  
Dans mon maudit appartement.

Qu'est-ce que … ?

Je me lève prestement, mes douleurs déjà oubliées et me jette sur mon ordinateur sur lequel tourne presque silencieusement une playlist YouTube en plein écran.  
Echap.  
La barre d'outil m'indique qu'il est trois heures quarante-quatre du matin.  
Mes applications habituelles sont lancées : mon explorateur de document, Thunderbird, Discord, Google Chrome, Photoshop, Krita et … le Seigneur des Anneaux En Ligne. Je clique sur l'icône et le chat m'indique que je ne suis plus AFK.

Qu'est-ce que … ?

Je survole de la souris la barre des tâches jusqu'à l'horloge " dimanche 13 mai 2018 "

Quoi ?

Je m'accroche au bureau, les yeux rivés sur l'écran aveuglant dans le noir de mon appartement.

Comment … ?

Je pensais avoir oublié ce jour, mais en le voyant si pleinement, je me souviens cruellement qu'il s'agit du jour où j'ai débarqué dans la Comté.  
Je suis morte. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

Aïe.  
Je desserre mes doigts de leur accroche sur mon bureau et les détends. Okay Charlotte, panique pas. Il doit y avoir une raison.

Je me déconnecte de mon jeu et mets en pause YouTube.

De quoi je me souviens. Je suis morte à la bataille des cinq armées. Mécaniquement, une main se porte à mon ventre. Non, tout va bien. En fait, j'ai mal nulle part, on dirait juste une douleur résiduel de mon cerveau. Je regarde étrangement ma salopette et mon T-shirt du groupe Dio. Je regarde mes pieds : humains et sans poil.  
Donc, je suis morte, mais me retrouve dans mon appartement comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Je me dirige doucement vers la double-porte donnant sur l'entrée et allume la lumière. Je me retourne vers mon salon. Le bureau n'a pas changé, les bibliothèques n'ont pas bougé, mon canapé est là, ma table aussi.  
Je porte une main à mon front, cherchant un signe de fièvre.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore … ? Est-ce que je suis retournée dans mon monde ? Est-ce que c'est un délire de mourante ? Oromë m'a confirmé que j'étais morte pourtant. Non ?

Je me pince le bras et glapis de douleur.

Pas un rêve. J'ai rechangé de monde ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Bilbo ? Nori …? Thorïn ? Kíli, Fíli, Dwalïn, Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Glóïn et Óïn ?

Est-ce que j'aurais rêvé mon aventure … ? Non, mon cerveau ne serait pas si cruel. Cela semblait si réel … La douleur, mais aussi la joie.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Sans précaution, je me laisse tomber au sol, sans me retenir. Pas plus que je ne retiens mes sanglots. J'hurle de rage, de désespoir et d'incompréhension, incapable de me retenir. Tant pis pour les voisins.

Je suis incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe.  
Je m'essuie rageusement les joues d'un mouvement de bras. Ça m'écorche presque la peau tellement je suis délicate dans mes gestes.

" Est-ce que tout va bien ? "  
J'hurle de peur. Quelqu'un vient de me toucher l'épaule. Dans mon appartement. Que je ferme toujours à clé.  
Je me relève, manquant de m'éclater le nez par terre au passage et me jette sur mon bureau. J'dois avoir un cutter quelque part, cependant ma main trouve ma réglette en métal que j'empoigne tel une épée. Je me retourne pour faire face à l'étranger dans mon appartement et cherche de ma main libre mon téléphone que je dois avoir dans une poche, vu qu'il ne me quittait jamais avant la Comté.  
" Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous devez sortir, tout de suite, merci bien ! " Tiens, je suis polie, Bilbo a bien déteint sur moi " Je vais appeler les flics ! Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi ? " Je ferme toujours à double-tour la porte et elle a cinq gongs, personne ne peut rentrer.  
" Charlotte ? "  
J'hurle en voyant mes poches vides et balances à l'inconnu le premier truc qui me vient à la main et que j'ai pris sur mon bureau : ma lampe à led licorne qui marche sur batterie.  
" Charlotte. Cesse ce bazar et regarde-moi, veux-tu bien ? " me demande presque gentiment l'inconnu. Je cesse alors de ma recherche frénétique de solution à l'intrusion et regarde enfin l'homme.  
" Oromë ? "  
Il s'agit d'un homme, la trentaine, cheveu brun, habillé en robin des bois. Je baisse enfin ma règle.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " ma voix est pâteuse, je la reconnais à peine. En tout cas, mes voisins doivent définitivement me prendre pour une folle maintenant.

" Et si tu t'asseyais, j'ai préparé du thé. "  
Je cligne des yeux, mais obéis. Je garde cependant la règle avec moi sur le canapé. Il pose sur ma table mon mug licorne qui est encore en train de changer de couleur due à son revêtement thermoréactif, passant du noir à l'arc-en-ciel. J'observe le dieu (dans mon salon, au calme) prendre ma chaise de bureau et s'installer dedans en face de moi, mon mug Coca-Cola dans les mains.  
C'est surréaliste.  
Il semble content de m'ignorer pour le moment, observant autour de lui. Ça doit lui changer de son environnement habituel.  
Je renifle et avec mes manches, m'essuye le visage. Okay. Je suis pas seule. Je suis avec le dieu qui m'a envoyé en Arda. Je n'ai donc pas rêvé et il va m'expliquer.  
Je prends doucement mon mug. Que je suis contente de le revoir. Je savais pas que mon appartement et ce qu'il y a dedans m'avait manqué avant ce moment précis. Ma boule à thé diffuse tranquillement son contenu dans le liquide chaud et je renifle avec bonheur mon thé préféré : le Prince Wladimir.  
Je me risque un coup d'œil au dieu qui me regarde, il me sourit.  
" C'est mon thé préféré. " j'explique en souriant timidement.  
" Je le sais. Je sais tout de toi.  
\- Vous savez que c'est très malaisant comme réplique ?  
\- Je ne compte pas te mentir. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir effrayé, ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne savais pas que tu te réveillerais aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dormes aussi longtemps à dire vrai, mais ton âme avait besoin de repos. "  
Je lève un sourcil. Sérieusement ? Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé ses derniers mois, j'trouve qu'au contraire, j'ai pas assez dormit.  
" Juste pour future référence : vu tout ce que j'ai fait sans votre aide, j'mérite une médaille. Et pas en chocolat. "  
Cela le fait rire et je continue de profiter de mon thé bien chaud.  
" Bien, tu sembles de nouveau d'aplomb. Je pense que tu veux savoir ce qui se passe exactement, non ?  
\- Un peu mon neveu ! "  
Enfin, quelqu'un qui pense à m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive et sans que je le demande ! Un peu de bon sens dans tout ce schmilblick qu'est ma vie. Je penche la tête. Ou je devrais dire ma mort ?

J'entends un bruit de bois et de céramique. Oromë a posé son mug sur la table.  
" Tout va pour le mieux en Eä.  
\- C'est quoi ça ? "  
Il me jette un regard que je traduirais par " Sérieusement ? " et je souris idiotement. Non, j'ai aucune idée de ce que signifie ce qu'il vient de dire. Cela le fait rire quelques instants avant qu'il ne se calme pour m'expliquer.  
" L'Eä, c'est l'univers dans toute sa vision et ses possibilités. Il est le résultat du chant des Ainur et la réalisation de la vision d'Iluvatar. L'Eä regroupe les halls de l'attente, le néant et Arda. "  
Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. L'univers. Tout simplement. Jamais entendu parler.  
" Tu as permis à la lignée de Durïn de survivre. Grâce à toi quand Durïn lui-même se réincarnera une septième fois, cela ne sera pas sa dernière réincarnation en Arda et il sauvera le peuple nain à travers les âges. "  
D'un doigt dans l'air, je retrace vaguement ce que je connais de l'histoire de Durïn grâce à la compagnie et ce que j'ai retenu de mon jeu.  
Okay, alors j'ai sauvé la lignée de Durïn et permis à un nain que je connais ni d'Éve ni d'Adam de se réincarner plus de sept fois. Tranquille Thranduil. Je repose ma main contre ma tasse.  
" Sans rire, est-ce que j'ai des limites dans ce que je suis capable de faire ?  
\- Comme tout être, oui, tu es limité dans tes possibilités, mais je t'avouerais que tes capacités à élargir le champ des possibles à ton avantage est extraordinaires. C'est pour cela que j'apprécie autant de t'observer. Tu es étonnante et pleine de surprises. "  
Je hoche la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vis dans une réalité de tordu.  
" La Bataille des cinq armées est finie. " Je me fige et reporte mon attention sur Oromë qui continue de me mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe en Arda. " Les orcs présent ce jour-là ont été décimé jusqu'au dernier et ont été brûlés, leurs âmes ont été purifié et envoyé en Valinor, rejoindre les Cavernes de Mandos. "  
Je hoche la tête. Okay, les orcs sont des elfes corrompus par Morgoth, quand ils meurent, ils rejoignent l'au-delà comme si de rien n'était, parce que c'était pas leur faute. Cool ça.  
" L'armée de Thranduil est restés aidé à s'occuper des blessés et aider à réaliser les rites funéraires des races ayant combattu au pied Érebor. Les hommes menés par Bard sont encore dans le royaume nain. La cohabitation entre nain et humain n'est pas aisée, mais Bard et Thorïn font de leur mieux et les relations s'améliorent doucement, mais sûrement. Daïn est repartie au Mont de fer, après le couronnement de Thorïn. Certains de son armée sont resté cependant, pour vivre à Érebor. "  
Je souris, heureuse que Thorïn soit officiellement roi sous la montagne. Depuis le temps qu'on voulait ça. Mon cœur se serre en pensant que j'ai loupé ça, mais j'ignore mes sentiments pour le moment. Le dieu n'a pas fini.  
" Bilbo est encore avec eux, il a été anobli et nommé ami des nains. Il est donc un nain à part entière désormais. " Je pose mon mug désormais fini sur la table en souriant. Il va pouvoir explorer Érebor et sa bibliothèque à loisir, il va être heureux. " Cependant, il prévoit déjà de repartir dans la Comté au début du printemps, dès que le temps le lui permettra.  
\- Pourquoi ? " je croâsse. On s'était dit qu'on resterait à Érebor, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait repartir ?  
" Vivre à Erebor était votre projet à tous les deux. La comté lui manque et tu n'es plus à ses côtés, la compagnie ne lui suffit pas pour être heureux. Il est convaincu que repartir vivre dans son smial le libérera de sa mélancolie qui l'habite. "  
Je porte une main à mon cœur qui se serre, les larmes aux yeux. Pauvre Bilbo. On avait tellement de projets pour après la guerre … Aucun de nous n'avait idée que l'un de nous se retrouverait seul. Je comprends sa décision.  
Je ne suis pas sûre que laisser la compagnie à Érebor et se retrouver de nouveau seul dans la Comté soit vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais il faut qu'il trouve sa place dans ce monde sans moi désormais.  
" J'ai rempli ma mission, donc ? " je demande pour me l'entendre confirmer une nouvelle fois.  
" La compagnie entière vit. " me confirme le dieu qui ne me quitte pas du regard.

Je hoche la tête.  
Oui, je suis morte, mais la compagnie vit.  
Okay, je peux vivre avec ça.

Une idée soudaine me traverse. Où sont mes chats ? Malo dort quasi toujours avec moi et vit collé à moi, c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Oromë lui fait peur ?  
" Deux minutes. " je m'excuse rapidement auprès du dieu et vais dans ma cuisine : pas de chats. Pristie est pourtant toujours planquée dans les casseroles quand il y a quelqu'un. Dans la chambre ? Avant que j'ai pu fouiller sous le lit à la recherche de Malo et Pristie, je remarque la porte-fenêtre.  
Qu'est-ce que ?  
Je traverse la pièce, contournant mon lit et avance une main vers la poignée, elle ne tourne pas et je ne quitte pas du regard l'extérieur de mon appartement en cherchant à la forcer. Le paysage qui s'étend habituellement à mes fenêtres n'est plus, remplacé par un blanc vaporeux au reflet étrange bleu.  
Je suis pourtant très loin de tout corps d'eau, ce n'est pas du brouillard, et même si s'en était il ne serait pas si épais et si haut. Je vis au troisième étage tout de même.  
" Nous ne sommes pas dans ton appartement. " m'explique une voix dans mon dos.

Je m'immobilise, les yeux toujours rivés sur le brouillard devant moi.  
Pas dans mon appartement … ? Pourtant … ?  
Un frisson me traverse le dos.  
" Oh. Je suis morte. " je murmure en faisant un pas en arrière, lâchant enfin la poignée. Ceci dit, ça veut dire que j'ai pas réveillé mes voisins avec tout mon brouhaha, ça a du bon.  
" Nous sommes actuellement dans une poche temporelle aux limites des halls de l'attente et du néant. Ton âme n'a pas de places définies dans ce monde qui n'est pas le tien. Elle avait cependant besoin de se réparer des tourments que je t'ai infligé et je me suis dit que quelques explications au calme te feraient le plus grand bien. "  
Je me tourne vers lui, il est nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de porte de la chambre.  
" J'ai laissé ton âme recrée un environnement que tu considères comme étant ta maison dans cette poche temporelle pour te donner le repos que tu mérites. "  
L'endroit que je considère comme ma maison ? Je fronce les sourcils en observant ma chambre à couché, son lit, ses murs jaunes, mes instruments de musique, mes peluches et l'arbre à chat. Oui, c'est mon appartement, dans ses moindres détails. Mais, ce n'est pas chez moi … Enfin, ce n'est pas l'endroit que je considère comme était ma maison. Peut-être avant mon arrivée en Arda, mais plus maintenant.  
" Oui, moi aussi, je suis surpris que ton âme n'ait pas matérialisé le smial de Bilbo ou même une pièce d'Érebor. " explique Oromë en repartant dans le couloir. Je le suis. " Ma seule explication est que tu n'es resté que peu de temps dans le smial de Bilbo et que tu considérais encore être chez lui et non chez toi. Tu n'es pas franchement resté à un autre endroit donné non plus. Ainsi ton âme continue de considérer cet appartement comme étant ta maison, ton refuge.  
\- Ça fait sens … " je murmure en entrant de nouveau dans mon salon où je retrouve le canapé.  
Donc, pas vraiment mon appartement et pas de chats. Je suis dans une poche temporelle. Pour le repos de mon âme.  
" Je suis donc dans un genre de matrice ?  
\- C'est exact.  
\- Donc, je dois choisir entre rouge et bleu maintenant, c'est ça ? "  
Ma question idiote aura le mérite de faire rire le dieu qui s'est replacé dans sa chaise.  
" Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes entre deux voiles, entre les bords d'Eä et les bords d'Arda. Tu auras un choix à faire concernant ton futur, mais il ne concerne pas des pilules.  
\- Concernant mon futur ? Comment ça ? Je suis morte, ça coupe tout futur non ? À moins que ça soit de choisir quel hall je rejoins ?  
\- Non, pas du tout. "  
Avant que j'ai pu en demander plus, il se lève et replace ma chaise de bureau devant mon ordinateur. Je regarde en clignant des yeux le dieu se servir avec aisance de l'ordinateur, ouvrir Google Chrome et lancer des onglets que je ne me rappelle pas avoir mis en favoris. Sérieusement, voir quelqu'un ressemblant à Robin des bois en collant se servir d'un PC avec autant de facilité est vraiment déroutant.  
" Cette poche temporelle est reliée à ton âme et par ce fait, nous avons accès aux pages internet de ton ancien monde te concernant. "  
Et avec ça, il me montre ma chaise de bureau dans laquelle je m'installe. Pages internet me concernant ? Comment ça ?  
Sur l'écran, j'aperçois que je suis sur une galerie Tumblr. Ce sont des dessins de moi ? Je lève les yeux vers le dieu qui m'invite d'un geste de main à continuer de regarder. L'onglet suivant concerne une fanfiction de moi, le résumé étant " Et si Charlotte n'était pas morte pendant la Guerre des cinq armées. "  
Je navigue frénétiquement les onglets, mon cœur battant la chamade. Devant mes yeux ébahis défile une foultitude de dessins de ma personne, des fanfictions, pas mal de fanfiction dans un univers alternatif (il y en a même un de moi en sirène !), des gens ont fait des blogs en mon honneur, il y a des photo-edit de moi et les gens ont en bio des phrases que j'ai prononcé. C'est délirant. Je suis sûre que mes yeux cherchent à sortir de mes orbites pendant que j'observe de nouveaux onglets, bouche ouverte.  
" Tu as changé l'histoire de ce monde, mais aussi l'histoire telle qu'elle est connue dans ton monde d'origine. "  
Je ris, d'abord nerveusement, puis hystériquement.  
" Vous êtes en train de me dire que Tolkien a écrit le hobbit avec moi dedans ? Que Jackson a trouvé une actrice me ressemblant pour m'intégrer à ses films ? Et que j'suis devenue quoi, une célébrité dans mon monde ?  
\- Ton monde ignore tout du fait que tu es d'un monde extérieur à Arda, mais oui, ton monde connaît tout de toi et de ton implication dans la quête. "  
Je m'arrête sur un dessin de moi embrassant Nori et me passe une main sur le visage.  
" Tranquille Thranduil … "

* * *

 **On se retrouve le 23 juin (samedi), en attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions : heureux de retrouver Charlotte ?**  
 **Est-ce que j'ai fait un Deus Ex Machina (pour la seconde fois dans la vie de Charlotte) ? Dans le sens premier du terme ! Dans le mille Émile !**


	3. Secret, secret, chut, chut, chut

**Chapitre 3**  
 **Secret, secret, chut, chut, chut**  
 _22 Yule 2941_

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Hakura ma tata ? Quelque chose comme ça … Quel chant fantastique. Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta vie sans aucun souci. Oui, c'était ça, bien que les mots étranges s'évade de sa mémoire. Du swahili avait expliqué Charlotte. Une langue de son monde.

" Bilbo ? "  
La voix de Dori le sort de ses pensées. Toute la compagnie autour de la table le regarde avec intérêt. Il baisse la tête pour regarder ses mains, évitant leurs sourires timides qui se veulent rassurant, il en est certain. Mince. Est-il encore parti loin d'eux dans ses pensées ? Il ferme les yeux et souffle. Bien trop souvent son esprit s'évade et tente de s'accrocher à des figments de souvenirs, pour ne pas oublier les détails les plus insignifiants de sa personne.  
Le hobbit se demande naïvement si c'était ce sentiment frustrant de souvenir qui glisse entre les doigts tel du sable que ressentait Charlotte envers son ancien monde. Si c'était le cas, son admiration pour elle ne pourrait que grandir car jamais elle ne s'est plainte d'oublier un monde si loin d'elle et si étranger au leur.  
Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux et sourit à la compagnie. Il sait bien qu'il les inquiète, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne semble jamais vraiment se décrocher des souvenirs de Charlotte pour bien longtemps. Quand Gandalf lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il reviendrait tout à fait le même dans la Comté, il ne pensait pas qu'il changerait autant. Ni qu'il reviendrait seul s'il partait, à dire vrai. La mort ne lui semblait pas être une option.  
Est-ce que la perte de ses parents avait été aussi dure ? Oui. Il a mis plusieurs années à s'en remettre tout à fait.

Bombur lui glisse une tasse dans les mains.  
" Qu'était-ce, ce que tu fredonnais ? " demande doucement Bofur de l'autre côté de la table. Tous se doutent de la réponse, mais Bilbo s'entend quand même répondre " Une chanson de son monde. "  
Pas besoin de préciser plus. Tous les nains hochent la tête. Combien de fois l'ont-ils entendu fredonner une chanson qui leur était inconnue ? Elle ne chantait pas beaucoup, détestant être le centre de l'attention, ainsi ne connaissent-ils pas beaucoup de paroles, mais elle était rarement silencieuse. Combien de fois par jour l'ont-il entendu fredonner un air quand elle ne chantait pas avec eux ? Certaines chansons revenaient souvent et étaient devenues familières. Presqu'autant que la chanson qu'ils ont appris à appeler la berceuse de Bilbo.

" Le conseil blanc doit nous attendre maintenant, tout le monde à fini de déjeuner ? " demande Thorïn. Bilbo hoche la tête positivement et remarque qu'il n'a même pas bu son thé, maintenant froid. Il secoue vivement la tête. Ce n'est plus le moment de rêvasser. Il se lève et lisse son par-dessus. Sans lui demander son avis, Dori vient lui replacer quelques mèches de cheveux. Ils se sourient quelques instants, avant que Dori n'aille pouponner Nori qui râle déjà pour la forme sans faire mine de s'éloigner ou d'empêcher son frère de l'aider. Ori de son côté est déjà en train de fuir dans les traces de Dís, passant la porte entre Fíli et Kíli vivement. Le hobbit ne peut s'empêcher de sourire amusé. Si pendant le trajet vers Érebor il comparait Dori à une mère poule, ce n'était rien en comparaison à sa nouvelle attitude depuis la Guerre des cinq armées.

Dans la grande salle de réunion, Thorïn salue Gandalf. La compagnie salue tour à tour Saroumane le Blanc, Radagast le Brun, Cirdan des Havres gris, Elrond de Fondcombe, Galadriel de la Lothlorien et enfin Celeborn de la Lothlorien.  
Bientôt, Thorïn invite tout le monde à s'installer et Bilbo se retrouve assis sur une chaise d'un conseil dont il n'a aucune idée de l'intention. À dire vrai, personne ne sait vraiment. Lors du couronnement de la veille, Gandalf les a juste convié à rejoindre le conseil blanc après le petit-déjeuner.  
Le hobbit observe tour à tour les personnes présentent autour de la table. Il les a rencontrés la veille pour la plupart, lors du couronnement de Thorïn, roi sous la montagne.  
Bilbo se fige en voyant que Dame Galadriel lui sourit chaleureusement. Il se rappelle douloureusement des paroles qu'elle lui offert hier. " Ne vous en faites pas Bilbo Baggins, votre peine s'effacera bien plus vite que vous ne le croyez. "  
Comme s'il pourrait oublier Charlotte aussi facilement. Il lui rend un sourire peu assuré et tourne son attention sur Gandalf qui sourit aussi, plus tristement.

" Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne, puis-je ? " demande poliment Saroumane, le mage blanc. D'un geste de la main et de la tête, le roi sous la montagne lui offre la possibilité de s'exprimer. Le mage se lève de sa chaise.  
Il est situé à l'exact opposé de Thorïn et semble être le chef du conseil d'elfe et de magiciens.  
" En tant que chef des Istaris et chef du conseil blanc, je viens vous annoncer officiellement que celui que nous croyons n'être qu'un nécromancien dans la forteresse de Dol Guldur était en vérité Sauron. "  
Un murmure inquiet parcourt la salle et Bilbo sent un frisson glacé lui remonter le long du dos. Sauron ? Si prêt de lui et de l'anneau. Le hobbit jette un regard affolé à Gandalf qui semble trop calme pour l'occasion.  
" Dame Galadriel avec l'aide du Conseil Blanc l'a bien entendu chassé au Mordor où il restera enfermé pour quelques décennies. " continue Saroumane sans se soucier de son public. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à une autre réaction que celle-ci. Charlotte savait pour l'anneau unique, est-ce qu'elle savait que Sauron était déjà revenu en Terre du milieu ?  
" C'est Gandalf qui nous a permit de confirmer sa présence dans la forteresse. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui nous inquiète et nous n'aurions pas demandé une conférence avec vous tous pour simplement vous informer de nos faits et gestes. Notre devoir est de protéger Arda et nous n'avons de compte à vous rendre. Cependant, Dame Charlotte nous a fait parvenir par le biais de Gandalf des nouvelles bien plus inquiétantes. " Saroumane est obligé de hausser la voix pour retrouver la totale attention de son assistance qui s'agite. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus inquiétant que le retour de Sauron ? " L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé et Sauron prépare un plan pour reprendre son anneau et recouvrer l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Dame Galadriel l'a suffisamment affaiblis pour qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour quelques années encore, mais nous devons agir pour sauver la Terre du milieu. " Saroumane marque une pause en fermant les yeux. Il a l'air épuisé moralement. La table est maintenant muette. Bilbo se fige. Est-ce qu'il est en danger en tant que porteur de l'anneau ? Non, Charlotte avait dit qu'il avait du temps avant de craindre l'emprise de la bague. Elle était peut-être impulsive, mais elle tâchait toujours de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Si elle a pris la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Gandalf, Bilbo est sûr qu'elle avait son intérêt bien en vue. Même morte, elle est encore là pour l'aider et le protéger d'un monde trop grand pour un hobbit.  
Gandalf se lève à son tour et pose sur la table un carnet de cuir que Bilbo se rappelle avoir vu, il y a longtemps. Il était là quand Charlotte a rédigé son contenu. Bien entendu, il savait qu'elle s'assurait par ce biais d'expliquer le futur à Gandalf, mais maintenant, son ventre se serre en pensant qu'elle garantissait que quoi qu'il arrive, Gandalf puisse l'aider à détruire l'anneau. Car après tout, c'est la seule chose à faire avec l'objet magique, non ?  
Il est persuadé d'entendre Glóïn râler silencieusement dans sa barbe une insulte.

" Charlotte voulait s'assurait que la guerre de l'anneau qu'elle connaissait n'afflige pas aussi durement notre monde, même si elle n'était plus avec nous. " explique Gandalf en tapotant délicatement le livre. Le mage blanc s'est assis de nouveau dans sa chaise.  
" Masali … " souffle Nori qui se laisse retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise au côté de Bilbo. Il se pince l'arête du nez. De l'extérieur, il a l'air d'être totalement dépourvu d'attention, mais Bilbo sait bien que dans sa tête, les engrenages tournent rapidement pour analyser la situation et être certain de tout comprendre dans sa globalité.  
" Je ne vous le partagerais pas puisqu'il contient des informations que je ne peux vous révéler, mais son savoir est précieux et le conseil blanc fera tout pour protéger ce monde. Nous voudrions l'entière coopération de la compagnie de Thorïn. Vous connaissez tous Charlotte et savez combien son savoir était précieux. "  
Bilbo hoche la tête, de même que la compagnie. Il n'y a pas que son savoir qui était précieux, sa présence même l'été. Combien de fois a-t-elle encouragé Bilbo ?  
" Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider. " déclare Thorïn solennellement, un poing contre son cœur.  
Toute la compagnie suit le mouvement et se tape le poing contre le cœur. Bilbo fronce le nez.  
" J'ai entièrement confiance en Charlotte. J'aiderais également autant que je le peux. " annonce-t-il, la voix moins assuré que ce qu'il aurait espéré, mais il recopie le mouvement des nains. Le hobbit ne peut pas louper le regard amusé de Gandalf. Bilbo est irrité de ne pas pouvoir comprendre la moitié des réactions de l'Istari.

" Je sais désormais avec certitude où est l'Anneau Unique. " reprends le mage gris.  
" Où donc ? " coupe Thorïn.  
" Ne vous inquiétez pas Thorïn, roi sous la montagne. Il est en sécurité et savoir son emplacement ne vous aidera en rien. " réponds en souriant Dame Galadriel, sûre d'elle et de son savoir. Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à en redire, personne n'osent s'interposer. Bilbo se tient rigide sur sa chaise, mais par chance, personne ne le regarde. Il n'est pas sûr, mais quelque chose lui dit que continuer de laisser croire tout le monde qu'il ignore l'emplacement de l'Anneau Unique est une excellente course à suivre. Après tout, Gandalf l'aurait révélé si c'était la meilleure solution.  
" Comme le dit Dame Galadriel, nous savons où est l'Anneau Unique et il est en sécurité. " reprends Gandalf. " Charlotte pense que la seule solution pour le détruire est d'aller le plonger dans le feu du volcan qui l'a créé, le Mont Destin. Avant de le faire cependant, je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas une autre solution, n'impliquant pas de marcher sur le territoire de Sauron et d'attirer son attention vers son porteur. Ainsi, je vais me rendre aussi vite que je le peux à Minas Tirith. Charlotte dit que j'y trouverais le parchemin d'Isildur. Elle ignore en quoi cela m'aidera, mais dans son monde et ce qu'elle connaît de notre monde, c'est là que je trouverais mes dernières réponses. " finis le mage.  
" Pourquoi douter de Charlotte ? Son savoir n'a jamais été faux jusque-là ! " contredis soudainement Nori.  
" Nous ne doutons pas d'elle ni de son savoir. " réponds calmement Elrond. " Dame Charlotte nous a laissé une marche à suivre on ne peut plus clair. Si nous ne le faisons pas dans l'immédiat, c'est que nous voulons nous assurer qu'il s'agit de la méthode la plus adapté.  
\- Charlotte a indiqué plusieurs fois dans son carnet que nous avons quelques décennies avant que Sauron n'étende de nouveau ses ombres sur nos terres. En sachant parfaitement ce que l'on cherche, nous saurons couper l'herbe sous le pied de Sauron à tous ses plans et n'aurons besoin que de quelques mois tout au plus pour détruire définitivement l'Unique. " continue Gandalf en souriant doucement.  
Cela calme sensiblement Nori qui se contente de fusiller du regard le mage gris. Gandalf lui sourit, visiblement peu inquiet.  
Bilbo hoche la tête. Oui, c'est une idée sensible de s'assurer que les savoirs de Charlotte coïncident avec la situation de la Terre du milieu après sa mort. Après tout, Thorïn est vivant, cela peut changer pas mal de choses, non ? Les mages ont dû discuter longuement de la situation avant de venir leur en parler.

Bilbo entend d'ici Dís et Thorïn discuter en Khuzdul. De quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?  
" Bien, le Conseil Blanc s'occupe donc de l'Anneau et de Sauron. En quoi ma compagnie peut bien vous aider ? " demande Thorïn.  
" Dame Charlotte ne sait plus dans quelle proportion Érebor est censé apporter son soutien, mais elle se souvient que lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau, Érebor est en bonne position pour combattre l'ombre de Sauron. Le Conseil voudrait donc que Thorïn continue de protéger son royaume et d'être roi sous la montagne. " explique Saroumane.  
Tout le monde hoche la tête et acquiesce. Après tout, Charlotte a souvent dit que la reprise d'Érebor les dépassait tous, si elle entendait de protéger la Terre du milieu en reprenant le royaume nain, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Et puis, personne ne voit Thorïn abandonner son royaume durement gagné.  
" Charlotte nous a aussi indiqués que l'idée vous viendrait sans doute de vouloir reprendre la Moria. " rajoute Gandalf, en se rasseyant dans son siège.  
Les nains sont soudainement très intéressés par cette idée. Bilbo est certains que l'intention a en effet déjà traversé l'esprit de Balïn et Thorïn.  
" En aucun cas, vous ne devez tenter telle folie. " annonce Gandalf très fermement. " Un Balrog réside sous les orcs. Charlotte a … " Gandalf rit doucement dans sa barbe. " Disons qu'elle a écrit en très gros caractères sur une double page qu'en aucun cas vous ne deviez le faire. " Il s'assombrit cependant en ayant fini sa phrase. " Elle a indiqué que Balïn dirigerait la Moria avec succès quelques années avant que le Balrog ne se réveille et ne décime le royaume nain, emportant avec lui Balïn, Óïn et Ori. Le Balrog est endormi et le restera encore longtemps. Elle se doute que l'idée d'orcs rampant dans la Moria n'est pas quelque chose qui vous enchante, mais elle vous prie de ne pas tenter d'y aller sous aucun prétexte. J'avoue être de son avis. "  
Les nains tirent des mines sombres tout autour de la table, mais de nouveau hoche la tête. Sans trop de surprise, les nains s'agitent dans leur langue ancestrale. N'ont-ils aucune confiance en Charlotte ? Bilbo les regarde étrangement, mais après quelques minutes à les écouter, il entend des noms de nains et il comprend la situation : ils ne sont pas en train de s'agiter pour reprendre la Moria contre l'avis de Charlotte et de Gandalf, mais pour chercher à distraire les nobles qui voulaient financer la reprise de la Moria.  
" Nori ? " murmure doucement le hobbit à son voisin de table.  
" Hum ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- De la politique. Thorïn veut édifier une loi interdisant tous les royaumes nains de tenter de reprendre Kazhad Dum. Dís et Balïn tentent de lui expliquer que l'interdire tout simplement attirerait trop la curiosité et pousserait certains à le faire tout de même. Dwalïn et Glóïn semblent s'entendre pour juste prétendre auprès du conseil d'Érebor qu'ils y penseront dès que la montagne ira mieux et sera dans un état politique et financier stable. "  
Bilbo hoche la tête, content que la situation lui soit expliqué et qu'il ne se soit pas trompé.  
" Madaruba " clame Thorïn en se levant de sa chaise, rendant silencieuse l'intégralité de la compagnie. " Nous nous entendons tous pour ne pas nous approcher de la Moria. Nous en discuterons plus tard en détail pour dissuader les nains en dehors de cette compagnie. " Il se rassoit royalement sur sa chaise. " Nous suivrons les bons conseils de Charlotte. "  
Les elfes et magiciens hochent tous la tête.

" De plus, elle voulait s'assurait que Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror reste roi sous la montagne pour de nombreuses années, devait-il survivre à la Guerre des cinq armées. Je voudrais votre permission Thorïn pour neutraliser la magie de l'Arkenstone par sécurité, ainsi que de pouvoir neutraliser tout mal du dragon résidant dans la Montagne Solitaire. " reprends Gandalf, sans quitter du regard le roi nain.  
Le mal du dragon ? Existe-t-il encore ? Bilbo regarde inquiet Thorïn qui fronce les sourcils.  
" Vous pouvez neutraliser le mal du dragon ? " demande-t-il à Gandalf.  
C'est Dame Galadriel qui prend cependant la parole. " J'ai eut en ma possession la Gemme de Charlotte et j'ai eut le temps de l'observer en détail. Je doute de tout avoir compris de sa magie qui me dépassait, mais j'ai appris tout ce que je savais à Gandalf, Radagast et Saroumane.  
\- Nous pensons pouvoir le faire. Si vous nous en donnez la permission. " précise Saroumane, sûr de lui.  
" Nous aurons besoin d'un accès à l'intégralité de la montagne, dont le trésor. " explique Gandalf.  
Thorïn semble hésiter quelques instants, mais Dís claque la paume de sa main contre la table.  
" Faites-le. " ordonne-t-elle sans préambule. " S'il vous plaît. La compagnie vous aidera avec plaisir. " continue-t-elle plus doucement.  
" Je ne comprends pas votre magie, mais j'ai confiance en Gandalf qui est celui grâce à qui j'ai entrepris de reprendre notre royaume. Vous avez bien entendu la permission d'aller et venir dans la montagne comme bon vous semble pour endiguer tout problème magique que vous croiserez. " reprends pour sa sœur le roi nain. " Mais … l'Arkenstone ? " demande-t-il curieux.  
" Son chant est étrange … N'importe quel mage et elfe pourra vous le dire. C'est aussi quand Thror l'a mise sur son trône que le mal du dragon a commencé à le toucher. Charlotte se demande s'il n'y a pas un lien de cause à effet. " réponds Gandalf sérieusement.  
Un lien entre l'Arkenstone et le mal du dragon ? Bilbo penche la tête. Il n'avait jamais fait de rapprochement et Charlotte n'en a jamais parlé, mais si c'était vrai ?

Jusqu'au repas du midi, la table s'anime autour de la logistique qu'inclut le séjour du Conseil blanc et de leur allée et venu dans la montagne. Bilbo écoute d'une oreille distraite, son regard retourne sans cesse vers le journal de Charlotte dans les mains de Gandalf.  
Elle voulait détruire l'anneau. Cependant, elle semble vouloir que cela soit fait le plus tôt possible et non par un de ses neveux dans plusieurs décennies. Le ventre du hobbit se serre à l'idée d'aller marcher vers le Mordor, mais ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait. Et il ne sera pas seul, non ? Gandalf sera là. Elle a bien réussi à changer l'histoire qu'elle connaissait de la quête, il n'y a pas de raison de douter d'elle maintenant.  
" Gandalf, un mot s'il vous plaît ? " demande-t-il doucement après s'être levé pour se mettre au côté du magicien. Les discussions sont moins vives maintenant, une bonne partie de la compagnie est même déjà partie commencer à accommoder le Conseil Blanc.  
" Bien sûr Bilbo. Il parait que le paysage est magnifique des balcons. "  
Le hobbit grimace. Magnifique ? Gelé, plutôt. Un temps tout à faire attendu pour le mois d'Afteryule. Gandalf a déjà commencé à marcher vers la porte sans même regarder si Bilbo suivait, alors bon gré mal gré, le hobbit lui emboîte le pas.

" Vous savez que les balcons ne sont pas par là ? " demande le hobbit après plusieurs mètres de couloirs.  
" Bien entendu. Je m'assure juste de ne pas permettre à Nori de nous suivre. "  
Bilbo s'immobilise quelques instants dans le couloir. Nori ? Les suivre ? Ah oui, il est vrai qu'il reste un espion du roi et qu'il est toujours à l'affût d'informations, aussi futile soient-elles.

Bilbo n'est pas sûr de ce qui pousse Gandalf à croire qu'une taverne pleine de nains est plus discret qu'un balcon en plein coeur de l'hiver, mais un hobbit ne dit jamais non à un second petit-déjeuner gratuit. En fait, un hobbit ne dit jamais non à de la nourriture, tout court.  
Le hobbit observe autour de lui. Tous les regards sont sur eux. Peu étonnant du fait que Gandalf est maintenant connu de tous suite au couronnement, sans compter Bilbo qui lui-même est le seul hobbit de la montagne et surtout, celui de la Compagnie de Thorïn.  
" Gandalf, êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit d'un endroit idéal pour discuter de … ce que je pense que nous allons parler ?  
\- Bien sûr Bilbo. "  
Le hobbit roule des yeux. Il avait oublié pendant ses trois mois d'absence combien Gandalf était exaspérant.  
Le repas est rapidement servi : une assiette de poissons frit avec des carottes, pommes de terre et haricots. Le tout avec de l'hydromel nain. Le meilleur au palet du hobbit.  
Il n'attend pas Gandalf pour commencer à manger. D'un mouvement rapide de main de la part du magicien après que la serveuse se soit éloigné, une bulle noire étrange obscurcit autour de leur table la visibilité de la taverne.  
" Un petit sort de mon invention nous permettant de discuter tranquillement sans nous faire entendre. " explique Gandalf en riant, le nez dans son verre d'hydromel.  
Bilbo souffle.  
" Vous êtes infernal, vous le savez ?  
\- Je pense que Charlotte me l'a bien dit quelques fois … "  
Bilbo se force à sourire. Oui, Gandalf avait ce don pour l'énerver et l'amuser, tout à la fois. Un véritable talent, puisque même le roi Thranduil n'arrivait pas à l'énerver.  
" Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour parler de l'anneau ? " demande sans préambule le magicien.  
" Oui, vous avez expliqué à la compagnie que vous allez chercher le parchemin d'Isildur avant d'aller détruire l'anneau. Je pense que je suis bien placé pour avoir le droit d'en savoir un peu plus ? " demande-t-il en continuant de manger. Tout est sous contrôle, inutile de s'inquiéter au point de ne plus profiter du repas.  
" Bien entendu. Je ne serais pas repartie avant de vous avoir parler de notre plan. Dès que le chant de l'Arkenstone sera altéré et la montagne sera déclaré indemne de toute trace de Smaug ou du mal du dragon, je partirais pour Minas Tirith. "  
Bilbo hoche la tête, tout ça, il l'a déjà entendu tantôt.  
" Je me rendrais ensuite en Lothlórien.  
\- Pourquoi ? " coupe Bilbo, curieux de savoir le lien entre l'Anneau Unique et la forêt de Dame Galadriel.  
" Je ne sais pas encore. Dame Galadriel me l'a demandé, mais je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais bien.  
\- Oh. " s'étonne Bilbo en finissant son poisson. " Et ensuite ?  
\- Cela dépendra de ce que je trouve dans le Parchemin d'Isildur. Vous planifiez toujours de retourner dans la Comté au printemps ? "  
Bilbo mâche quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire sa pomme de terre.  
" Oui. Je doute qu'Érebor soit ma place. Et puis, j'étais juste partie à l'aventure. Une aventure ne se finit que quand l'on revient chez soi, non ? "  
Gandalf rit.  
" Oui Bilbo, vous avez raison. Bien. Une fois le moment venu, je viendrais vous retrouver chez vous pour une nouvelle aventure. Cette fois-ci, cela ne sera pas pour sauver un peuple, mais tout Arda. "  
Le hobbit avale de travers et tousse quelques instants avant de reprendre contenance.  
" Gandalf, ce coup-ci, prévenez-moi du nombre d'invités à l'avance. Je ne veux pas une réitération de l'arrivée de la compagnie chez moi. "

* * *

 **Mais où est Charlotte ? Encore partie ? Oui, on la retrouve mercredi 27 juin ! Pendant ce temps, Bilbo et la compagnie va être bien occupée, comme vous le voyez.**


	4. Garde le rêve et ne crie pas

**Chapitre 4**  
 **Garde le rêve et ne crie pas**

 **Je suis en déplacement pro, je pourrais pas corriger correctement le prochain chapitre qui arrivera entre samedi et mercredi (quitte à vous publier deux chapitres mercredi). J'vous fait des poutoux !**

* * *

De nouveau sur mon canapé, j'ai du thé dans les mains, un dieu assis à côté de moi et on regarde sur l'un de mes écrans un Anime Music Video qu'un fan a fait de mon histoire et particulièrement, de mon attirance avec Nori. Je suis livide et rouge de honte, les deux à la fois, oui. Ma seule consolation, c'est que la personne n'a pas fait ça sur du Evanescence. En fait, en dehors du fait que j'me souviens pas que mon histoire d'amour avait eut un seul baiser, la musique est bien choisis … Vampire de l'amour, du groupe Dionysos.  
Je me risque un regard en biais vers le dieu, qui me sourit, clairement amusé. Je grogne avant de continuer de boire mon thé.  
" Je trouve la situation proprement amusante.  
\- Au moins mes fans ont bon goût … "  
Je détourne le regard de mon écran. Je crois que j'ai vu Nori dessiné torse nu. Nope, nope, nope. Je veux pas savoir que d'autres gens que moi fantasme sur lui. C'est malaisant.  
" Jalouse ?  
\- Un poil. "  
Il lève un sourcil moqueur. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, je rencontrerais un dieu qui aurait pour passe-temps de me mettre mal à l'aise. Qui aurait cru que je rencontrerais un dieu tout court, en fait …  
" Oh, c'est bon, hein. Comme si vous seriez pas jaloux si quelqu'un dessinait votre femme à moitié à poil. " je râle en allant mettre en pause la vidéo Youtube.  
" Vána.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Vána, c'est le nom de ma femme.  
\- Oh. "  
Je fixe mon écran et le magnifique dessin de … c'est Mûre et moi ? Je l'avais presque oublié. J'espère qu'il a échappé aux wargs et qu'il va bien.

" Vous aviez dit que vous m'expliqueriez.  
\- C'est exact.  
\- M'expliquer quoi ? "  
Je pense que j'en ai fini avec les fanfictions et autres fanarts, ça fait bien deux heures que je les regarde après tout.  
" Toutes les questions que tu as sur le cœur. "  
Je me retourne et m'assois dans ma chaise à roulette pour regarder le dieu en face.  
" Vous avez dit sur le champ de bataille que vous saviez que j'allais mourir et vous m'avez envoyé quand même. Pourquoi moi ? J'étais la plus adaptée ? Parce que quoi … ? Parce que je jouais à un MMORPG se passant en Terre du milieu et que j'aime les poneys ? C'est pas des raisons suffisantes. Je savais pas me battre avant que Dwalïn prenne le temps de m'apprendre, j'ai jamais fait de randonnée seule et c'est pas parce que j'ai vu des reportages sur le survivalisme à mon époque que j'étais prête pour vivre dans la nature de la Terre du milieu, on a pas de wargs chez moi, même pas de loups ou d'ours ! J'suis même pas une fanatique du Seigneur des anneaux, j'suis incapable de débattre sur le sujet et c'est pas parce que j'lis le chat d'un jeu en ligne sur le sujet que j'm'y connais.  
\- Et pourtant, tu as réussi à aider Thorïn.  
\- Parce que j'ai vu la trilogie du hobbit ! Et que j'avais une gemme magique grâce à Galadriel ! Et vous, aussi, je présume. "  
J'ai les bras en l'air et les joues rouges, je sens un trop-plein d'énergie me remonter dans le ventre et à l'arrière de la gorge, j'ai les yeux qui pique. Une morte peut pleurer ?  
" C'est totalement du bluff ! J'suis sûre que plein de gens aurait été plus adapté ! Thorïn m'a écouté ? C'était un coup de poker ! Il m'a écouté parce que Nori et les autres ont bien voulu me croire ! Nori aurait pas entendu ma conversation avec Elrond j'aurais jamais eut son soutien ! "  
Je me suis levée et je fais les cent pas dans mon salon, le dieu n'a pas bougé et m'écoute râler à haute-voix.  
" On est sept milliards sur ma Terre, la moitié a dû voir le film ! Au moins un quart ! Ça fait toujours plein de gens ! Me dites pas que dans le lot personne n'était plus adapté ! Qu'importe si la personne apprécie les chevaux. C'pas mon amour des chevaux qui a changé quoi que ce soit à l'histoire ! " j'hurle pratiquement, le dieu reste impassible et sirote son thé comme si j'étais pas en train de l'enguirlander.  
" J'ai fait votre boulot ! J'AI fait tout ce que je pouvais pour aider Gandalf à détruire l'anneau de Sauron ! Avant ça, j'AI tué un orc et aidé Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli à survivre à une grosse guerre ! Vous avez vous-même dit que j'avais permis de faire revenir Durïn en personne dans le futur ! J'pige rien à ce qui se passe, mais une chose est sûre : j'AI SAUVÉ LA TERRE DU MILIEU ! Pas grâce à vous, vous vous avez juste fait quelques schmilblick magique en m'envoyant ici en espérant que ça se passerait bien ! J'me suis démené seule dans une compagnie de quinze personnes ! Sans même un magicien pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour MOURIR quand enfin, j'arrive à finir ma quête ?! C'est INJUSTE ! J'aurais pas dû mourir ! " je m'étrangle, figé face au dieu. J'ai fini de m'agiter dans la pièce inutilement, je n'ai plus envie d'hurler. J'ai juste envie de pleurer.  
" Oromë … C'est injuste tout ça. " j'agite futilement mes bras pour montrer ma fenêtre, rideau maintenant relevé et laissant voir la fumée à l'extérieur de l'appartement.  
" Mince à la fin … J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour Arda et j'ai le droit à quoi en remerciement ? J'suis coincée ad vitam eternam dans mon appartement dans un monde qui n'est même pas le mien … " j'essuie rapidement une larme qui coule le long de ma joue. " J'ai pas demandé tout ça …  
\- Non et tu l'as fait avec beaucoup de courage. "  
Je ravale un hoquet moqueur.  
" Du courage ? J'étais morte de trouille du début à la fin de faire un faux pas et tout faire louper. "  
Le dieu se lève et vient poser une main sur mon épaule, je me laisse tomber en avant, la tête contre son épaule.  
" Cela demande du courage de partir à l'aventure avec Olórin, treize nains que tu ne connais que d'un film et d'un jeu-vidéo et ton frère d'adoption dans un monde que tu ne connais presque pas. Surtout en sachant ce qui t'attend.  
\- Olórin ?  
\- Il s'agit du véritable nom de Gandalf le gris. Charlotte. Je sais que la situation est injuste, mais je sais aussi qu'au fonds tu ne regrettes pas ce que tu as accompli. Tu as fait de grandes choses. Tu le sais ? "  
J'hoche vaguement la tête. J'suis pitoyable. Je m'énerve sur un dieu qui bien que je sois morte, s'arrange pour que je sois dans un endroit rassurant et reste là pour répondre à mes questions.  
" J'avais trouvé une famille et une place … J'avais pas l'impression d'être un ovni alors que c'était pas mon monde et que les gens me comprenaient très peu … " je murmure doucement. Oromë me caresse doucement le sommet du crâne.

" Désolée, je suis en retard ! " Me fait sursauter une voix féminine après avoir entendu ma porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je me retourne pour fixer une jeune femme aux longs cheveux caramel et bouclé lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, tout sourire. Elle referme la porte et sautille vers nous. " Coucou Charlotte ! Oromë, ça fait longtemps ! Désolée, j'avais oublié notre rendez-vous !  
\- Bonjour Épona. "  
Je m'écarte d'un pas pour observer l'inconnue … que je suis persuadée d'avoir aperçu plusieurs fois dans mes rêves.  
" Épona ? " je murmure à l'intention de la nouvelle.  
" Oui ! C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé en Arda avec l'aide de ce guignol là ! " j'entends le dieu râler à côté de moi. Je cligne des yeux. " Surprise de me rencontrer ?  
\- Bah … Heu. Oui, quand même.  
\- Tu es une bonne disciple ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer en face-à-face enfin ! "  
Elle me lance un clin d'œil et d'un geste de la main me montre mon autel dans l'entrée.  
" Tu es l'une des rares à m'avoir représenté sous forme équine sur son autel, même si grâce à la licence Zelda pas mal de gens me voient bel et bien bai silver maintenant. "  
Je cligne des yeux sur la déesse, puis sur le troisième étage de mon autel qui contient en effet deux statuettes de porcelaine représentant une jument de trait baie silver et un cerf gris.  
" C'était ce qui me semblait le plus juste, le soleil féminin et la lune masculine … " je marmonne en rougissant. Voilà que j'me retrouve devant une déesse qui commente mes pratiques religieuses. Plus je passe de temps morte, plus la situation devient tordue. Comment j'me suis retrouvée dans ce schmilblick exactement ?

" Oromë ! Tu as eut le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?  
\- Non, je t'attendais à vrai dire. J'ai eut le temps de lui montrer les créations de son monde l'incluant … Et elle a eut le temps d'évacuer de façon sommaire sa frustration. "  
Les yeux toujours sur le meuble dans l'entrée, je grogne, plaçant ma tête dans mes mains. Je rencontre ma déesse patronne et voilà le portrait qu'on dresse de moi : d'une ado qui a besoin d'évacuer sa colère pour pouvoir parler.  
" Parfait ! " s'exclame la déesse, pendant que j'entends les ressors de mon canapé grincé. " Refait-nous du thé s'il te plait ! "  
Je sens Oromë me passer à côté de moi, j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir aller dans ma cuisine, nos deux tasses en main et mettre de l'eau dans ma bouilloire.  
" Je vais bien pisser ce soir … " je murmure.  
" Pas possible ! Tu es morte ! Tu peux boire et manger à l'infini sans jamais plus avoir besoin d'aller au petit coin ! " explique joyeusement la déesse, avachis sur mon canapé. " Viens ! On va t'expliquer ! Tu veux ton canapé ? "  
Je cligne des yeux en regardant d'abord la déesse, puis le dieu tout à son aise dans ma cuisine.  
" Je … vais prendre ma chaise de bureau. " j'indique, en allant en effet m'installer dedans, faisant rouler la chaise près du canapé.

" Du coup, les Valars existent, ça, c'est okay, j'ai intégré. " Épona hoche la tête en face de moi. " Vous, Épona, existez.  
\- Bien entendue !  
\- Donc … Cernunnos aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr ! " pépie la déesse, tout sourire. " Et au vu de nos relations, la plupart des gens dont toi ont bien raison de nous prétendre en couple ! D'ailleurs, c'est un excellent amant ...  
\- TMI ! TMI ! " j'hurle précipitamment, croisant deux doigts en croix et en faisant une grimace pendant que la déesse rit en roulant presque sur son dos.  
Nope, j'veux pas savoir que les dieux ont une vie sexuelle. Eurk … Nope. Pas moyen que je sache ça. Je fais semblant de vomir, ce qui fait rire de plus belle la déesse et finit de me faire rire. J'ai l'impression de parler avec ma petite sœur plus qu'avec une déesse.  
" Mais … du coup … la licorne rose invisible, elle existe ? "  
Oromë est revenu de la cuisine et pose mon mug licorne devant moi, reprenant sa tasse Coca-cola et offrant une tasse avec un cheval alezan à Épona qui sourit chaleureusement au dieu et qui s'est assise confortablement dans le canapé.  
" Merci. " on remercie en même temps.  
" Bien sûr que la Licorne rose invisible existe ! " réponds la déesse en reniflant mon thé, toujours le Wladimir. Je hoche la tête. Okay, donc un culte de plus qui se révèlent vrai. Oromë est maintenant assis au côté d'Épona.  
" Et … le plat de spaghetti volant ? " je demande en penchant ma tête sur le côté. J'observe la déesse pincer les lèvres fermement et le dieu hocher la tête de gauche à droite.  
" C'est sans doute trop d'informations pour un cerveau humain … C'est un cousin aussi mal-aimé que Cthulhu et tu ne veux pas en parler, crois-moi. " tranche poliment, mais fermement le dieu. Mon cerveau de son côté c'est mit en pause et réfléchis à l'entièreté des dieux et cultes que je connais qui sont sans doute vrai.  
" Wow … Ma vie vient de prendre un tout nouveau sens. " je murmure avant de souffler sur mon thé pendant que les deux dieux tentent de rire discrètement.

" Bien, nous avons du thé et tout le temps du monde, Oromë ? " lance soudainement Épona.  
" Il est temps de reprendre depuis le début et d'enfin répondre aux interrogations de Charlotte. " réponds le dieu chasseur pendant que je me redresse sur ma chaise, tout à son écoute.  
" En avant Léodagan.  
\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire original par John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ?  
\- C'est ça son nom complet ? " je m'étonne à mi-voix en hochant positivement la tête. J'ai jamais su ce qu'était le J.R.R. du prénom de Tolkien.  
Oromë me regarde en levant un sourcil.  
" Oui, pardon, je ne suis qu'une humble mortelle avec une mémoire de poulpe. Allez-y racontez ! "  
Épona rit, le nez dans son thé pour se cacher pendant qu'Oromë lève un second sourcil en la regardant. Il se racle la gorge et reprends rapidement contenance.  
" Donc, comme nous le savons tous, dans l'histoire de Monsieur Tolkien, la lignée directe de Durïn s'éteint. Fíli, Kíli et Thorïn décédant lors de la bataille des cinq armées. Pour le bien d'Arda et dans l'intérêt de tous, il était important qu'ils survivent cependant. "  
J'ouvre la bouche pour demander le rapport avec la ré-apparition plus de sept fois de Durïn lui-même, mais Oromë reprend sa tirade en me coupant la parole. Même si j'avais pas eut proprement le temps de commencer à poser ma question.  
" Tu connais bien assez le futur comme ça, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus Charlotte. "  
Je hoche la tête, à moitié-convaincue : j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Pas comme si en étant morte j'aurais pu changer le futur.  
" J'ai beau être un dieu tout-puissant en Arda, nous avons des règles à respecter pour garder l'équilibre en Eä. Dans le cas qui nous intéresse, si je voulais sauver les trois descendant mâle de Durïn (qui ne compte pas Dís, bien qu'elle soit aussi une descendante de Durïn) et avant que tu ne me coupes : Dís ne pourra plus créer une descendance, c'est pour cela que le fait qu'elle survive à son frère et ses fils ne compte pas. Pour sauver les trois Durins, il me fallait sacrifier trois âmes au sein même de la compagnie de Thorïn possédant un lien avec Durïn lui-même ou possédant un lien avec une tout autre entité capable de se ré-incarner. Plusieurs dans la compagnie possèdent un lien de parenté avec Durïn.  
\- Thorïn est un descendant de Durïn. Fíli et Kíli en étant ses neveux sont aussi descendant de Durïn. Heu … Dwalïn, Balïn, Glóïn et Óïn sont des … cousins de Thorïn ? " je tente de deviner.  
" C'est cela. Dwalïn, Balïn, Óïn et Glóïn sont des cousins au 5ème degré de Thorïn II Écu-de-chêne. Tu as oublié trois nains, cependant. " réponds calmement Oromë après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.  
" Ah ? Qui ça ? " Qui j'aurais pu oublier ?  
" Dori, Nori et Ori sont des cousins au second degré. " réponds en souriant Épona pendant que je m'étouffe dans mon thé et manque d'en recracher par le nez. Je porte rapidement une main à ma bouche pour tenter de ravaler par le bon tuyau en croassant un " Quoi ? "  
" Disons que Fror n'a pas déclaré ses enfants officiellement. Les trois jeunes nains que tu connais sont nés du mauvais côté du lit. " explique dans un calme olympien Oromë, pendant qu'Épona s'amuse de ma surprise en me regardant en biais.  
" Quoi ? " je répète. Les trois frères Ris sont du sang de Durïn et sont cousins de façon plus proche de Thorïn que les frères -alins et les frères -óïn ? " Whooo … " je souffle. Je verrais plus jamais mes amis de la même façon.  
" Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de généalogie, reprenons. " explique Oromë en reprenant efficacement son récit là où il l'avait arrêté. " Je pouvais donc sacrifier trois nains sus-mentionnés pour sauver Thorïn et ses neveux, cela assurerait en effet la survie des trois futurs monarques … mais sans m'assurer de changer effectivement le futur et surtout, sans supprimer le mal du dragon de la lignée, cela ne servait pas à grand chose sur le long terme. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà expliqué par le biais de ta gemme, mais ici en Arda le destin ne peux pas être modifié.  
\- Attendez, c'était vous qui me parliez via ma gemme ?  
\- Oui. Oh, comme si tu étais surprise. "  
En y réfléchissant bien, en fait, au vu du fait que Galadriel m'a expliqué que ma gemme était une part de moi enrichie par Oromë …  
" Pas tant que ça en fait, j'aurais dû m'en douter, mais j'ai jamais fait le rapprochement.  
\- Les humains sont naïfs … "  
Je fais mine de bouder en m'installant au fonds de ma chaise.  
" Naïf dans le bon sens, vous êtes amusant ! On adore observer les humains vivre et jouer ! " tente d'expliquer Épona en sautillant sur le canapé, elle a visiblement fini son thé vu que son mug est sur la table. Oromë lui lance un regard amusé.  
" Je doute que tenter d'expliquer en quoi naïf est un trait de caractère positif à un humain en lui disant qu'ils sont amusant soit la meilleure façon. " tente-t-il d'expliquer.  
" Oui, non, on est que des animaux inférieurs pour vous. J'comprends. " Grosso-modo.  
" On va dire cela. Nous ne nous sentons pas supérieurs, nous vous sommes supérieurs en bien des points et inférieurs en d'autres. Les Valars ou Dieux sont différents et ont d'autres rôles que les Humains, Nains ou tout autres races. " explique sagement Oromë. J'suis globalement d'accord avec lui et j'ai pas trop envie de parler Théologie (même si c'est avec un dieu), alors je me contente de hocher positivement la tête. Pis j'veux la fin de mon histoire !  
" Nessa, ma sœur, une Valar elle aussi et son époux Tulkas, sont venu à moi. La mort de la lignée de Thorïn les gênait également et de manière générale, gênait l'intégralité des Valars pour des raisons que je tairais. Ma sœur m'a alors proposé son aide. Elle est en bon termes avec Cernunnos et Épona. " À ça, Épona me fait un signe de la main avant de pointer ses deux pouces vers elle pour rappeler que c'est elle, Épona. Comme si je pouvais oublier quelle déesse j'avais sur mon canapé. " Ces deux dieux s'occupent d'un autre monde, ce que tu aurais tendance à appeler un Monde Parallèle.  
\- Et ce monde, c'est le tien aussi ! " coupe Épona en sautillant sur le canapé, tout en restant assise. " Et dans le monde d'où l'on vient toutes les deux, le destin n'existe pas ! Les hommes peuvent devenir ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est-il pas magnifique ! " s'exclame-t-elle pendant qu'Oromë lève les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé d'avoir été interrompu, mais amusé de la bonne humeur de la déesse celte. " Bon, on a des lois et limites nous aussi, comme les Valars et on peut pas intervenir directement, mais on peut pousser le destin dans certaines directions et intervenir de façon ponctuelle dans le monde des rêves. "  
Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Okay, jusque-là, je suis plus ou moins.  
" Donc, si vous vouliez changer le destin, il fallait quelqu'un n'ayant pas de destin en Arda, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est cela. " me réponds Oromë. " A une époque, Épona et moi étions de bons amis.  
\- On est tous les deux des dieux dont la fonction principale est de protéger les chevaux. Tu m'étonnes qu'on s'entende bien !  
\- Nessa, Tulkas, Épona, Cernunnos et moi nous nous sommes donc rejoint pour mettre au point un plan.  
\- Au début, on avait aucune idée de comment s'arranger pour passer au travers des mailles des règles de chacun de nos mondes.  
\- Rapidement, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il nous fallait un être du Système solaire. " Oh, voilà comment ils appellent mon monde. J'ai enfin de quoi appeler mon monde d'origine.  
" Les dieux du Système solaire s'en fiche un peu si on perd un humain. Vous êtes si nombreux … Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on envoie l'un d'entre vous dans un Monde Parallèle.  
\- Sérieux ? " je m'exclame en entendant Épona déclarer ça comme si c'était rien.  
" Bien sûr ! D'où penses-tu que l'imaginaire concernant les licornes et les dragons vient ? Ou les aliens ? " Je la regarde se moquer de moi et je suis pas sûre de savoir si elle est sincère ou si elle se paye juste ma pogne.  
" N'écoute pas trop Épona, elle aime bien embrouiller l'esprit des humains. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Monsieur Tolkien connaît aussi bien le Monde d'Eä. On en reparlera, mon explication est déjà assez longue comme cela. " pendant qu'il dit ça, il fusille du regard Épona qui fait l'innocente en souriant doucement. Il y a une longue histoire en dessous de ses regards, j'en suis persuadée, il faut que j'en reparle, j'suis curieuse.  
" Nous voulions quelqu'un connaissant un minimum Arda et donc capable de modifier le destin efficacement en évitant de refaire les mêmes actions. Comme tu le sais, tu passais beaucoup plus de temps que ce qui est raisonnable sur le jeu du Seigneur des Anneaux En Ligne. "  
Je roule des yeux, c'est bon, c'est à cause de ça que j'suis là, j'suis au courant à force. Épona rit aussi discrètement qu'elle le peut.  
" Tu connais donc malgré toi l'histoire du Hobbit, mais aussi du Seigneur des anneaux. Sans compter tes connaissances amassées au fil de ton expérience de jeu et du fait que tu ais vu les films. Tu as beau n'avoir jamais lu le livre, tu es un sacré morceau de connaissances. Tu as également une moralité et un caractère qui nous a fait savoir que tu étais la mieux placé pour changer Arda. Nous avions en vue d'autres personnes, mais personne ne survivait jusqu'à la guerre des cinq armées, n'arrivait à faire changer d'avis Thorïn ou n'arrivait à éviter sa mort ou celle de ses neveux. L'un dans l'autre, tu étais la seule à avoir une véritable chance à changer le destin de la Terre du milieu. "  
Je pose ma tasse maintenant vide sur la table. Moi ? Sérieusement ? Parmi tous les gens connaissant l'univers de la Terre du milieu, j'étais, moi, la plus apte ?  
" Le fait que tu aimes également les chevaux a été le signe que tu étais celle qu'il nous fallait. Je veux dire, deux dieux protégeant les chevaux cherchent un humain et paf, une humaine appréciant les chevaux nous est présenté. " continue Épona en souriant.  
" On avait donc une personne pour changer le destin, mais cela ne remplace pas les trois âmes avec un lien de parenté avec une entité capable de se ré-incarner. Nous avons bien tenté de te trouver plusieurs partenaires d'aventures, mais il semblerait que tu sois agoraphobe. "  
Je rougis à cette déclaration et rentre ma tête dans mes épaules.  
" Il semblerait, oui … Mais j'me suis bien débrouillée en Arda, personne le sait. " j'explique gênée.  
" Ne t'en fais pas, on sait bien que tu n'es plus agoraphobe depuis que tu as quitté ton monde. Quand on s'est rendu compte que tu ne supporterais pas d'autres êtres de ton propre monde, on a laissé tomber l'idée. Et puis, plusieurs inconnues d'une même planète ne se connaissant pas arrivant en Arda d'un coup ? Cela aurait attiré le regard de Sauron. "  
Je l'avais oublié lui, je relève la tête de mes genoux pour regarder les deux dieux. Épona est moins amusé à la mention de l'autre tordue.  
" Nous avons le droit de faire quitter le Système solaire à des humains. " reprends Épona " Mais pas n'importe comment. Les autres humains ne doivent pas s'en rendre compte. Depuis le temps qu'on fait ça, nous autre dieu, on a trouvé un bon moyen : on envoie uniquement une âme et une partie du corps. La partie restante du corps servant à faire passer la personne pour morte à son entourage. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a toujours bien marché. Vu que tu allais être découpé en deux, une fois la crémation faites, je pouvais récupérer l'autre partie de ton corps restant dans le système solaire et l'envoyer à Oromë.  
\- Et comme ça, ça fait deux parties d'âmes ? C'est ça si j'ai bien suivi ? " je demande en tentant de comprendre.  
" Non. " me réponds Oromë. Mince, je pensais avoir compris. " Cela fait une âme pour deux corps. Je sais que tu connais les fragments d'âmes qui peuvent s'attacher à des objets ou personnes, tu appelles ça des Horcruxes, même si tu ne comprends pas tout. " Il vient de m'insulter à mi-mot, je crois, mais je ne bronche pas. " Les âmes des dieux peuvent se fragmenter. Quand tu es arrivé en Arda, j'ai mélangé une part de mon âme à la tienne. C'est cela qui t'a fait devenir une hobbite.  
\- Moi, une âme. Donc. Galadriel a dit quelque chose comme quoi ma gemme était mon corps et une part de vous … ? Donc, deux âmes, c'est cela ?  
\- C'est cela. Chacune de tes deux moitiés étant devenue une âme entière, il nous en manque encore une."  
Et il se tait, pendant que je réfléchis à ce qu'il a tenté de m'expliquer quand je suis morte, avant d'arriver dans mon appartement entre deux voiles.  
" La troisième âme … C'était une part de vous qui ne m'a jamais quitté, votre … souffle ?  
\- C'est exactement ça. Une autre part de mon âme, mon souffle t'a quitté. "  
Épona pose une main sur le bras d'Oromë pendant que je tente de comprendre ce qu'on vient de me raconter. J'suis pas convaincue d'avoir exactement compris toutes ses histoires d'âmes et de trafic d'âmes.  
" Charlotte ? " attire mon attention sur elle la déesse. " Je vais reformuler toute cette histoire d'âme de façon plus clair pour toi. Tu avais ton âme causal en Arda sous forme de Hobbite. Malgré les ajouts d'Oromë, il s'agissait encore totalement de toi et de personne d'autres. Ton âme astrale, elle était dans ta gemme. Là, encore une fois, c'était entièrement toi. Et enfin, le corps mental d'Oromë qui t'a accompagné depuis ton arrivée dans ce nouveau monde. Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui. " je continue de froncer les sourcils. C'est plus clair, c'est clair, mais ça va prendre un certain temps avant que je comprenne parfaitement de façon limpide ce qui m'est arrivé.  
" Quand tu es morte physiquement, une première âme a été sacrifié. " continue doucement Épona. " Quand ta gemme s'est désintégré et t'a retrouvé, une seconde âme a été sacrifié. Enfin, quand Oromë a récupéré la part d'âme qu'il t'avait confiée, une troisième âme a été sacrifiée. "  
Oh. C'est plus clair, étrangement.  
" Mais vous aviez pas parlé de réincarnation ? J'suis pas de la lignée de Durïn ou de la lignée de quiconque pouvant se réincarner. " je demande.  
" Tu as été ré-incarner en hobbite. " explique tranquillement Oromë. Oh. J'avais pas pensé à ça. " Et techniquement, tu as également été ré-incarner en gemme. Et je peux de mon côté me réincarner.  
\- On n'a pas fait les choses par hasard. " me réponds avec un clin d'œil Épona.  
Je souffle du nez en m'empêchant de rire à pleine voix. C'est complètement tordue.  
" Okay, okay, j'vais prendre du temps à totalement intégré ce que vous venez de me dire, mais j'ai compris. Donc, on a sauvé la lignée de Durïn, youplala la vie est géniale. " je jette négligemment, faisant rire les deux dieux.  
Charlotte, humoriste pour Dieux à travers la mort. Je fais aussi les baptêmes et animations de mariage.

" Dans le système solaire, tu n'étais pas morte. Juste transférée. Une partie de ton énergie restait encore là-bas et par conséquent, tu étais encore un peu sous ma supervision. Avec ta mort en Arda, tu as bel et bien quitté définitivement ton monde d'origine. "  
Je reste muette quelques instants. " Ça veut dire que je pourrais jamais revenir sur Terre ?  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais pu revenir, quoi que j'aurais voulu. " explique gentiment la déesse équine " Tu restais certes sous mon regard et je pouvais encore avoir de l'influence pour toi sur les Valars, mais je n'aurais jamais pu te faire revenir, sinon en tant qu'âme errante. Ce que nous ne souhaitons pas.  
\- Nah … En effet … "  
Donc, je suis définitivement hors de mon monde d'origine. Je sais que l'idée devrait me chagriner, mais en fait depuis ma discussion avec Galadriel, j'me suis totalement faites à l'idée de jamais repartir d'Arda. Ou d'Ea maintenant.  
" Avec ta mort en Arda, comme tente de t'expliquer Épona, tu es désormais entièrement entre les mains des Valars et Ainurs. Épona et les Dieux de ton monde n'ont plus aucune influence sur toi. "  
Je hoche doucement la tête en comprenant enfin ce qu'ils cherchent à me dire.  
" Je fais donc entièrement partie intégrante d'Ea maintenant, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est cela, oui. " me confirme Épona en sautillant sur mon canapé.  
" Du coup, je deviens quoi ?  
\- Nous en reparlerons quand Épona sera repartie. "  
Sans nous concerter, la déesse et moi fusillons du regard le dieu qui refuse de me répondre. Je regarde de façon étonnée la déesse. Pourquoi refuser d'expliquer devant elle ce que je vais devenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble l'énerver ?

Je me frotte le visage, cherchant à replacer mes idées en place. Donc, je sais pourquoi je sais là, j'ai pas tout compris aux règles régissants les dieux, mais je doute de pouvoir comprendre plus que ça, j'ai encore des questions sur mon devenir exactes, mais tant qu'Épona est là, Oromë me dira rien.

" Okay et donc … le lien entre Arda et Tolkien, c'est quoi exactement ? " je demande après un long silence.  
Oromë regarde Épona qui elle-même se lève pour aller prendre un objet sur mon bureau. Quand elle se rassoit en tailleur sur mon canapé, j'observe qu'elle est en train de mélanger mon rubik's cube.  
" L'univers est grand et remplie de possibilités. Imagine que chaque face de ce cube de Rubik est un mélange de paramètres. Certains fourmillent de vies, d'autres non, mais cela n'empêche pas la vie d'être. Chaque face est un monde. Tous vive de manière parallèle. Il y autant de mondes que de possibilités que de faces sur cet objet. Soit quarante-trois trillions deux-cents cinquante-deux billiards trois billions deux-cent soixante-quatorze milliards quatre-cent quatre-vingt-neuf millions huit-cent cinquante-six milliers mondes.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup. "  
Ma révélation bien que murmurée, fait rire les deux dieux.  
" Oui, cela fait beaucoup. Chaque monde est surveillé par certains des dieux ou des valars. Nos noms diffèrent selon les mondes et nos champ d'actions possibles aussi. "  
Je cligne des yeux. On se croirait dans un mauvais remake de Fallout.  
" Laissez-moi deviner, chaque monde testent des choses différentes ? "  
Les deux dieux me regardent étrangement.  
" J'ai tendance à oublier combien les hommes sont réceptifs … " murmure Épona en laissant retomber ses mains contre le canapé, le rubik's cube toujours logé là.  
" Un bon conseil, ne te torture pas l'esprit inutilement autour du concept de monde parallèle. " me demande poliment Oromë. Il vient de m'envoyer valser, même si c'était poliment. J'ai encore plein de questions, mais je hoche la tête. J'vais l'écouter, de toute façon si je commence à en parler, je vais m'embrouiller. Je le ferais plus tard.  
" Les dieux ne sont pas coincés dans leur monde. " continue Épona comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompu. " Certes, nous préférons y rester, mais cela nous arrive d'aller faire coucou à d'autres Dieux, histoire de s'échanger des histoires et de discuter. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenue amie, Nessa, Tulkas, Oromë et moi. Je voyage pas mal, j'ai du mal à rester en place. Sur le système Solaire, une de mes grandes occupations est d'aller visiter les rêves des uns et des autres. Que veux-tu, j'adore les histoires ! Cela me fascine ! J'insuffle souvent des idées d'autres mondes dans les rêves des hommes. L'Atlantide, c'était moi. Les licornes également. Les fées aussi. De manière générale, tout ce que vous considérez être un mythe ou du surnaturel vient de moi. "  
Je cligne des yeux en fixant la déesse. Encore une fois, ma perception de mon monde d'origine vient d'être envoyé valser.  
" Et dans le cas de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien … J'ai été sa muse, en quelque sorte. Je ne pensais pas que cela servirait Ea ou que cela aurait des répercussions. Je m'amusais juste des réactions des hommes en lisant ses œuvres.  
\- C'était, en effet, riche d'enseignement de vous voir débattre de sujet ou d'autres dans votre monde … " rajoute Oromë. " Et cela t'aura permis à toi de connaître l'histoire de ce monde et de m'aider pour rectifier la destinée de la Terre du milieu et d'Arda. "

Je souffle. Beaucoup d'informations à digérer.  
" Oui, mais … Là, on a fini le hobbit, il reste le seigneur des anneaux. Sans compter que tout c'est passé avant même ma naissance, non ?  
\- L'espace-temps est une notion capricieuse à comprendre pour les hommes. Ne te torture pas inutilement sur le sujet. Tout ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que les dieux voient le passé, le présent et le futur. " explique Épona en me lançant le rubik's cube que je rattrape maladroitement en manquant de tomber de ma chaise.  
Elle l'a refait et naturellement, je déplace les centres de chaque face pour former une fleur avant de reposer l'objet sur mon bureau. Cela me donne une excuse pour réfléchir un peu.  
" Et donc, le fait que dans mon monde on dessine des fanarts de ma personne … ? C'est dû à quoi ?  
\- L'histoire de l'Arda ayant été modifié, les histoires que j'ai racontées à John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ont également changé. Les histoires que tu as connues dans ton monde t'incluent maintenant comme si tu avais toujours été là, même si tu te rappelles toujours de l'histoire d'origines.  
\- Le pantalon des possibles est donc plus qu'une théorie … "  
Mon cerveau va bientôt exploser, je crois. Je reste immobile à fixer le mur entre les deux dieux.

" Je crois que je t'ai tout raconté dans le meilleur de mes capacités. Tu ne dépends plus de moi. " la déesse m'annonce en se levant de mon canapé et en se posant devant moi, je lève les yeux vers elle. " Cela a été un véritable plaisir pour moi de te rencontrer enfin en vrai, Charlotte. Que ta vie soit douce désormais. Oromë veillera sur toi. " Elle se penche et m'embrasse le sommet du crâne, une main à l'arrière de ma tête. Elle s'éloigne ensuite vers ma porte d'entrée en sautillant.  
" Au plaisir de te revoir bientôt Oromë ! " lance-t-elle en passant la porte, sans l'ouvrir, telle un passe-muraille.

Je regarde quelques instants la porte sans bouger.  
Avant de doucement remonter mes genoux vers mon torse, en calant mes pieds sur ma chaise et encerclant de mes bras mes jambes. Je n'ai pas mal au crâne, mais je suis persuadé que c'est parce que je suis entre deux voiles.  
Trop d'informations à digérer.  
Miraculeusement, le dieu restant dans mon appartement se fait discret et ne bouge pas dans ma vision périphérique.


	5. Guérison

**Chapitre 5**  
 **Guérison**  
20 mars 2942

* * *

En sortant de sa chambre et en entrant dans la salle de vie, Nori tombe sur Bilbo qui noie son regard dans une tasse, assis à la table en pierre occupant le centre de la pièce. Le nain n'a aucune réaction visible et va silencieusement remuer les braises dans la cheminée, ravivant le feu chauffant le lieu. Comme tous les matins, Nori est le premier de la maison à être réveillé. Comme souvent le hobbit est là. Il n'habite pas avec eux, mais il est tellement présent qu'il pourrait également prétendre vivre là. Nori se sert une tasse de thé et s'installe dans un fauteuil. Il ne regarde pas Bilbo directement, seulement de biais et du coin de l'œil. Il a encore dû faire un mauvais rêve et ne pas réussir à s'endormir ou comme il tente de le faire croire, il a entendu un bruit étrange et n'a pas réussi à se rendormir. Malgré les tisanes d'Óïn et malgré la présence de garde pour sa sécurité à l'entrée de sa maison et dans l'intégralité de l'aile où vit désormais la compagnie.

Nori finit sa tasse distraitement, enfile sa cape, tape l'épaule du hobbit en signe de réconfort et quitte les quartiers de la compagnie. Ils vivent tous ensembles dans une aile de la montagne, normalement réservée à la famille royale.  
Ori et Dori pourront s'occuper de Bilbo plus tard. Ils savent toujours quoi dire ou quoi ne pas dire. Contrairement à Nori qui semble incapable de ne pas dire exactement ce qui fera fondre en larmes le frère de Charlotte. Cinq mois depuis la guerre des cinq armées. Le hobbit va mieux. Il n'y a que son sommeil qui souffre encore visiblement de l'absence du quinzième membre de la compagnie. Bilbo rit de nouveaux et ne divague presque plus. Il a encore des moments d'absence, mais ceux-ci sont éparse et peu nombreux. Doucement, la douleur s'apaise.

L'espion de la compagnie atteint sans encombre et surtout, sans se faire repérer l'un des balcons surplombant l'ancienne salle du trésor. Cette dernière se fait de plus en plus vide au fil des jours. Désormais, elle est pratiquement vide. Des nains, des mages et des elfes s'agitent dans une cohue organisée. Certains emballent et répertorient les derniers artefacts de la montagne pour les ranger aux archives où ils seront conservés après être passés par les mains d'Ori, mais surtout de Radagast et de Celeborn. Cirdan et Elrond de leurs côtés supervisent le tri et stockage dans l'une des nombreuses salles de trésors annexes creusés dans la montagne des bijoux, gemmes et tout ce qui n'est pas une pièce de monnaie. De leur côté, Galadriel, Saroumane et Gandalf sont occupés à surveiller la fonte des pièces du trésor et leur remoulage. Le tout dans une cacophonie harmoniser de chants de l'intégralité du conseil blanc.

Petit à petit, la brume étrange qui s'était emparée de l'esprit des nains d'Érebor sans se faire sentir a prit du recul pour finalement disparaître. Ce phénomène à été expliqué par le départ de tout résidu de la présence de Smaug et la dispersion par le chant des dernières traces de la magie du dragon.  
Elrond, Saroumane, Galadriel et Gandalf affirmé qu'ils auront fini leur œuvre d'ici la pleine lune. Tous les membres du Conseil Blancs ne se sont pas ménagés et arborent désormais des cernes sous leurs yeux millénaires. Mais toutes la montagne est rassuré que le mal du dragon ne soit bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. L'Arkenstone brille moins désormais, mais avec l'altération de son chant elle semble étrangement moins dangereuse. Elle n'appelle plus tout nain à l'admirer sans se soucier du reste. Thorïn respire de nouveau pleinement et pour la première fois, profite amplement de son royaume. Cela n'empêche pas Balïn et Dwalïn de le surveiller de près, mais même le roi nain dit que cela le rassure de savoir qu'il n'est pas seul. L'histoire racontée par Charlotte où Thorïn succombe au mal du dragon les a tous secoués. Thorïn a déjà un document de prévu dans un coffre du royaume, connu seulement de ses plus proches conseillers et de sa famille. Si jamais le mal du dragon ressurgit pour une raison quelconque et s'empare de son esprit, son droit à régner sera temporairement retiré et confié au conseil d'Érebor, jusqu'à son rétablissement ou qu'un membre du conseil blanc l'excuse de façon définitive du pouvoir. C'est une sécurité bienvenue. Jamais plus le règne de Thror ne pourra se répéter.

Nori fronce des sourcils en observant le mage blanc discuter avec Balïn venu surveiller la fin de la purification du trésor. En voyant Saroumane penché au-dessus de son bureau, souriant au conseiller du roi sans une ombre de malice et en sachant tout ses efforts jusque-là pour aider le royaume nain il est difficile de se dire qu'en un autre temps, dans d'autres circonstances, ce mage a été au service de Sauron et l'une des plus grandes menaces des peuples libres. Nori n'est pas vraiment censé le savoir, il n'en a donc pas parlé, mais il a surpris le Conseil Blanc réuni en parler un soir dans l'anti-chambre où ils logent et où Nori passé pur par hasard et pas du tout par curiosité. Charlotte l'a visiblement écrit dans son carnet, le Saroumane qu'elle connaît a trouvé dans la forteresse d'Isengard une boule magique lui permettant de communiquer avec Sauron et il est passé de protecteurs d'Arda à main droite de Sauron. Le conseil tout entier et Saroumane lui-même ont donc décidé de le laisser sous surveillance rapprochée à Fondcombe avec Elrond et un certain Glorfindel. Depuis, Nori surveille de près le mage blanc. Charlotte ne s'est jamais trompée. Mais en voyant le mage agir, il semble si intrinsèquement investi dans sa tâche de protection qu'il est difficile de l'imaginer du côté des orcs.

Nori secoue sa tête. Cela ne sert à rien de se torturer inutilement. Gandalf est très sérieux dans son besoin presque viscérale d'obéir au doigt et à la lettre aux recommandations de Charlotte. Le nain adorerait le lire, ce carnet. Pour revoir son écriture, revoir ses traits d'esprit qui lui manque, mais aussi pour apporter son aide. Il est sûr de pouvoir être utile autrement qu'en observant ce qui se passe autour de lui et en rapportant ses connaissances à Dwalïn ou Balïn. Cependant, Gandalf refuse quiconque d'autres que le conseil de s'approcher du livre.

Nori glisse son regard vers Bilbo, désormais dans la salle du trésor. Il ne sait pas encore dans quelle proportion ce qui est caché dans ce carnet concerne le hobbit. Il le découvrira un jour. En attendant, il est curieux de savoir ce que cachent le frère de Charlotte et le mage gris. Ils semblent discuter un peu trop que ce qui semble nécessaire et souvent, il a beau s'approcher d'eux sans se faire voir, il est bien incapable d'entendre ce qu'ils racontent, un sort semblant les protégés. Jusque-là, l'espion de la compagnie de Thorïn n'en a aucune idée de ce qui se trame dans son dos.

Plus rien ne brille dans la salle du trésor, enfin et doucement, la pièce se vide. Nori observe le sol maintenant vide de ce qui a été pendant plusieurs décennies la chambre du dragon Smaug.  
Plus rien d'intéressant ne se passera dans cette pièce.  
Les cloches d'Érebor sonnent dix fois et indiquent l'heure de la journée. Si tôt ? Il lui semble être levé depuis bien longtemps. Nori s'étire longuement, se relevant enfin de sa position accroupis. Il est sans doute resté immobile trop longtemps. Il n'en avait pas besoin, après tout voilà une semaine qu'il a été relevé de son poste officiel d'espion, mais pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il avait besoin de voir la fin de ce chantier les ayant occupés ses trois derniers mois.

Quand il entre dans sa maison, c'est pour voir une grande partie de la compagnie réunis autour de gâteaux sans aucun doute amené par Bombur.  
" Où étais-tu ? " lui demande Dori en lui glissant une chope de bière dans les mains.  
" Ici et là. " réponds évasivement Nori en haussant des épaules. " Je profitais une dernière fois de la montagne. "  
Son grand-frère ne semble pas convaincu et retourne dans la chambre d'Ori. Sans doute finir de préparer leurs affaires.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu oublier ? " demande Ori en lui tapant l'épaule contre son bras.  
" Bonne question. On a refait trois fois nos sacs hier déjà, je ne crois pas qu'on ait eut l'occasion d'oublier quoi que ce soit. "

La neige est désormais absente d'une grande partie de la montagne et les routes sont de nouveaux dégagées. C'est le moment idéal pour Bilbo pour repartir dans sa Comté tant regrettée. Il ne semble toujours pas vraiment décidé à quitter Érebor, mais Gandalf semble persuadé que c'est ce qu'il a le mieux à faire.  
" Je n'ai pas ma place à Érebor sans Charlotte. J'en suis désolé. Je garderais de bon souvenir de toutes nos aventures et ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte, pas la peine de frapper, mais je ne peux vivre ici. " à déclarer Bilbo quelques jours auparavant, scellant sa décision de partir de la montagne.  
Bien entendue, la compagnie a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout à fait sa place ici, avec eux. Le hobbit a fait la sourde oreille, souriant doucement et expliquant son choix. Il n'est pas contre vivre ici, c'était un de leur futur possible avec Charlotte, mais il n'a pas l'impression d'être à sa place, seul hobbit dans un royaume nain. Peut-être est-ce seulement temporaire ? C'est sur cet aveu que la compagnie a décidé unanimement de l'aider à se préparer, plutôt que de vouloir le forcer à rester.  
Sous l'excuse de vouloir récupérer la pièce de monnaie d'un autre monde offert par Charlotte dans ses dernières lettres, Nori a décidé de l'accompagner. En réalité, il veut juste protéger la dernière famille de Charlotte et s'occuper l'esprit. Écouter Érebor ne l'occupe pas autant qu'un voyage à travers la Terre du milieu le fera.  
Ori a sauté sur l'occasion de revoir le monde et ce coup-ci, sans se faire poursuivre par des orcs, pour décider de les accompagner. Le fait que Dori soit devenu encore plus étouffant depuis la mort de Charlotte étant un énorme facteur dans le choix du jeune nain. Le fait de devenir un marchand influent ne semble pas empêcher le grand-frère Ri d'être toujours quelque part autour d'eux à s'occuper d'eux, bien qu'ils soient capables de le faire tout seul. Il aura fallu une longue discussion houleuse entre Nori et Dori pour qu'enfin, Dori comprennent que materner éternellement Ori n'était pas la meilleure solution pour en faire un scribe respecté et un nain indépendant. C'est donc tout frétillant que le jeune nain se prépare à son premier voyage sans Dori, en tant qu'adulte responsable.

Bilbo ne sera pas seul avec les deux frères Ris, puisque Dís, Fíli et Kíli ainsi qu'une délégation naines armées va les accompagner jusqu'aux environs de Bree.  
Si Thorïn et Balïn dirigent avec brio la montagne, ils n'ont pas le temps de former deux jeunes princes en gérant la renaissance d'un royaume nain et de toutes les réparations que cela implique. De plus, avec Dís à Érebor, le Hall de Thorïn est sans dirigeant royale. Avec l'aide de Dís et de tous les anciens professeurs des deux princes, Fíli et Kíli seront donc formé pour devenir respectivement le futur roi de la montagne solitaire et le futur roi de la montagne bleue.  
L'idée d'une future séparation n'enchante pas vraiment les deux princes, bien entendue, mais ils savent qu'ils ont encore de longues décennies avant que cela n'arrive, leur oncle et leur mère étant encore jeune.

Quand les douze coups de cloches résonnent dans la montagne, l'intégralité de la compagnie est rassemblée autour d'un dernier repas ensemble avant quelque temps, fêtant joyeusement le futur départ de Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Dís, Fíli et Kíli.

* * *

 **Là, j'ai juste un jour de retard, tout va bien !**  
 **On se retrouve mercredi. Enfin, j'ai fini mes longs chapitres d'introductions qui semblent longs, mais sont nécessaire pour la suite du plot ! (j'avais bien prit six chapitres lors du premier tome, j'aime prendre mon temps et là, j'ai l'impression de vous gaver d'information en très peu de temps ... Si vous vous sentez perdu, essayez de vous imaginer à la place de Charlotte).**

 **Sur ce, gros bisous à vous ! Pensez à vous hydrater ! *pluie de paillettes sur vous tous***


	6. Ce monde est fou

**Chapitre 6**  
 **Ce monde est fou, mais il en vaut la peine**

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je suis restée ainsi. Immobile. Recroqueviller sur ma chaise. Observant en détail l'intérieur de mes paupières. Noires. Pleine de couleurs statiques, un ensemble d'étoiles et de tâches résultat de la lumière autour de moi et des battements de mon cœur.  
Doucement, j'ai réfléchi à la conversation que je viens d'avoir, la reprenant point par point, tentant de comprendre exactement tout ce qui m'est arrivé entre mon arrivée en Arda et ma mort. Certaines choses font sens. D'autres moins. Je sais cependant que les deux divinités m'ont expliqué du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient ce qui m'échappait. Peut-être que je comprendrais plus tard.

Et maintenant ?

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe Oromë. Le valar n'a pas bougé de mon canapé, il s'est même enfoncé dedans et lit négligemment un de mes romans : la disparition d'Anastasia Cayne. Je souris distraitement. Un de mes romans préférés. Pour ne pas dire mon préféré. J'en avais fait un exposé en seconde générale, avant de partir dans un autre lycée spécialisé. Visiblement, avec mes tenues toujours noires et ce roman, je passais pour une gothique. J'me demande ce que diraient mes anciens camarades de classe en voyant mes cheveux bleus pétants maintenant. Et mes tenues de hobbits. Qui sont aussi coloré que des fleurs des champs et jure avec ma garde-robe d'humaine toujours aussi noire.  
Le noir n'est pas une couleur triste.  
Pas pour moi.  
Ceci dit, si cela fait pratiquement dix ans que je m'habille uniquement de noire, arrivée en Arda je n'ai pas porté une seconde cette couleur en dehors de mon t-shirt que j'ai rapportée de mon monde. Je laisse échapper un souffle amusé. À croire que ma période de deuil entamé dans le Système Solaire était fini en Arda. Mon cœur se serre momentanément en repensant à tous ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi dans mes deux mondes. C'est une habitude de disparaître sans prévenir, je crois.

Pourtant, j'ai tout fait pour que ce coup-ci, ma disparition ne mettent pas tout en l'air. J'ai écrit des lettres d'à Dieu à ceux qui comptait pour moi. J'ai même glissé dans ma lettre à Bilbo mes intentions quant aux objets que j'avais laissé dans son smial. J'ai aussi donné un maximum d'informations à Gandalf avec mon carnet. Est-ce qu'il va être capable de continuer ce que j'ai commencé ? Changer un monde ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts. Cependant, c'est bien lui qui a sauvé la Terre du Milieu dans le Seigneur des Anneaux en accompagnant Frodo et la communauté de l'anneau. Avec mon petit coup de pouce, j'ai aucun doute qu'il y arrivera.  
Est-ce que ça suffira vraiment ?  
Qui sait vraiment ce que j'ai changé pour le futur.

" Oromë ? " je demande soudainement en captant soudainement que si quelqu'un sait ce que j'ai changé, c'est bien lui.  
Il relève la tête de sa lecture.  
" Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui attend Arda ?  
\- Non. "  
La réponse est sèche et catégorique. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant à qui on vient de refuser un cookie. Le valar sourit doucement et pose la livre à côté de lui.  
" Je peux te raconter les plans de Gandalf et te raconter plus en détail ce qui s'est produit depuis ton départ, cependant. Je pense que cela te rassurera. "  
Je hoche vivement la tête. Oui. Je veux savoir.

À son rythme et sans interruption de ma part, Oromë me raconte alors la fin de la bataille, la veillée funéraire faites en mon honneur par la compagnie, le couronnement de Thorïn, mais aussi la reconstruction de Dale et Érebor, ainsi que l'aide apportée par le Conseil Blanc pour supprimer le mal du dragon de la montagne. Je suis surprise d'apprendre qu'en effet l'Arkenstone projetait des mauvaises ondes. J'avais quelques doutes, mais visiblement, ça a bien une action dans la maladie du Thorïn du film. Oromë n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur les explications, ceci dit, puisqu'il embraie sur le fait que Gandalf part à Minas Tirith chercher le parchemin d'Isildur. Il compte respecter la trame des films que je connais, mais en plus rapide et avec quelques décennies d'avances. Je peux pas dire que je sois vraiment étonnée. Je pense qu'en étant à sa place, je ferais sensiblement pareille.

" Et Saroumane ? " je demande quand enfin le valar semble avoir fini de tout me raconter.  
" Il sera à Fondcombe avec Elrond et Glorfindel. " Je hoche la tête. Glorfindel ? Le nom me dit un truc, mais j'ai aucune idée d'où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Ça doit être un autre personnage important dont j'ai oublié l'existence pour une raison quelconque.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu oublier d'autres ?  
J'espère que Gandalf a tout pour faire au mieux et que j'ai pas oublié d'écrire une information importante.

De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais rectifier ça maintenant, hein ? Ça sert à rien de se ronger les ongles ou les sangs pour ça, vu que j'peux rien faire.  
Je souffle et secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en places.  
" Et maintenant ? " je demande au Valar dans mon appartement entre deux voiles.  
" Maintenant, tu as le choix. Tu peux rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos et goûter au repos éternel. Après tout tu en as déjà bien assez fait. " Je fronce les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il a dit tantôt que j'avais un choix à faire. Donc, un de mes choix est de mourir pour de bon et pas rester coincée dans mon appartement.  
" Ou alors ? " je le presse vu qu'il n'a pas encore dit quel était mon second choix.  
" Ou alors, tu me laisses te ressusciter ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que la baise ?! " je m'exclame en me levant d'un bond de ma chaise, poing serré et cœur battant à tout rompre.  
" Eru Iluvatar et les autres valars sont de mon avis. Tu en as fait beaucoup pour nous, alors que tu venais d'un autre monde. Ta mort était prévue depuis ton arrivée, on ne pouvait l'éviter. Mais nous sommes aussi conscient que tu te plaisais bien dans notre monde et apprécié à sa juste valeur notre œuvre. J'ai la permission de te redonner la vie, si tel est ton désir. Ce n'est certes pas une médaille, mais c'est bien mieux, non ? " s'amuse-t-il en m'observant. J'ai les yeux écarquillés et les larmes aux yeux.  
" C'est vraiment possible ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y a un piège, non ?  
\- Aucun.  
\- Vous voulez me ressusciter comme ça, juste pour me remercier ?  
\- C'est l'idée, en effet. "  
Je tremble et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de me rendre compte que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois dire. Je ris alors presque hystérique, portant mes mains devant ma bouche pour tenter de me contrôler, les larmes aux yeux.  
" Je dois donc comprendre que tu préfères retrouver la vie ? " souris amusé le valar pendant que je hoche la tête en reprenant mon sérieux. Je lui souris à pleine dent.  
" Merci. Mille fois mercis. " je hurle presque, en faisant la plus belle courbette que je sache faire, mains à plat sur mes cuisses, yeux fermés. J'aurais jamais osé espérer qu'on me donnerait la possibilité de revivre, de continuer ma vie arrêtée sur le champs de bataille. Oui, c'est mille fois mieux qu'une médaille. J'osais pas espérer qu'on me propose ça. C'est trop beau pour être vrai.

" Tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir ton appartement. La prochaine fois que tu mourras et j'ose espérer que cela sera après une longue vie, tu rejoindras directement les halls de l'attente. " Je me redresse en souriant et hoche la tête.  
" Oui, logique. Merci ! "  
Je n'aurais aucun mal à oublier à jamais mon appartement. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un lieu auquel je ne suis même pas franchement attachée. Cela fait des mois que je ne considère plus cet endroit comme étant chez moi. Il contient plein de bons souvenirs, oui, mais c'est ce qu'ils sont, des souvenirs. Je n'ai pas d'objet précieux au niveau de leur valeur sentimentale. Peut-être des photos de mes anciens enfants poilus, mes animaux, mais c'est bien tout.  
Je vais retourner là où est réellement ma place : auprès de Bilbo. Peut-être de Nori, qui sait ? Avec la quête, j'ai pas vraiment eut l'occasion de tenter quelque relation que ce soit avec lui. Peut-être que maintenant, on en aura l'occasion ? J'espère. J'ai le cœur qui palpite à l'idée de retrouver Bilbo et mon monde d'adoption.  
" Est-ce que je peux imprimer des fiches et des documents pour les apporter avec moi ? " je demande vivement. " J'ai plein de choses que j'voudrais montrer à Bilbo ! " et aussi plein de pages de wiki que j'aimerais bien imprimer pour aider Gandalf à détruire l'anneau unique. Et je pourrais garder avec moi des impressions des photos que j'ai et que je voudrais garder. Peut-être même … Oromë s'est levé et m'a arrêté pendant que je faisais volte-face pour aller sur mon PC chercher ce que je voudrais imprimer.  
" Non. Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Je sais que tu veux aider à détruire Sauron, c'est admirable, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaires. "  
Je me retourne pour le regarder. " Oh … " Même si je me doutais de la réponse, j'aurais bien aimé montrer à Bilbo des recettes de mon monde, voir même imprimer des explications techniques de certaines technologies pour Ori.  
" Il faudra que tu te fies à tes souvenirs. Tu changeras assez le futur comme cela, ne t'en fais pas. " Il me pose une main sur l'épaule et me pose un carnet recouvert de cuir bleu aigue-marine dans les mains. J'observe étrangement l'objet que je sais ne pas venir de mon appartement.  
" Par contre, cet objet t'accompagnera. "  
Je regarde en haussant un sourcil le valar qui me sourit, avant de reporter mon attention sur l'objet. Oromë recule d'un pas pour me laisser ouvrir le carnet.  
En première page se trouve …  
" Ma Bucket List ? " je demande, amusée. Je pensais pas revoir cette page un jour. Mes doigts survolent mon écriture. C'est bien elle, cette liste de choses à faire que je me souviens d'avoir partagé avec Bilbo et les frères Ris. Je ris doucement en observant le tout premier point que je sais ne pas avoir écrit.  
" Détruire l'Anneau Unique, sérieusement ?  
\- On sait tous les deux que tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à aider celui que tu appelles Gandalf et ton frère à le faire. Prends ça comme … un rappel de ce que tu souhaites accomplir. "  
Je lui offre un sourire avant de continuer de feuilleter le carnet. Aucune page n'est vide. Après ma Bucket list se trouve des gravures en noires et blanc photo-réalistes de Malo, Pristie, mais aussi de tous mes anciens chats et rats ayant été mes enfants, il y a également des gravures de ma sœur, ma mère et mon grand-père. Tout ce qui est vraiment important comme souvenir se trouve là. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je m'essuie doucement les yeux. Certains de mes animaux sont mort alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, je n'avais pas de photos d'eux, les revoir me fait autant du bien que de mal.  
" C'est … " ma gorge se noue quelques instants. " C'est vraiment gentil, comme cadeau.  
\- Je sais que l'on t'a arrachée à ton ancien monde. C'est pour te souvenir de tout ce qui compte vraiment pour toi. Il s'agit d'un carnet magique, il ne saura s'abîmer de ton vivant. "  
Je hoche la tête. Bien pratique tout ça.

" Avant que je ne te renvoie sur Arda. Petite précision : ton corps a fini d'être décomposée. " Je sursaute. J'avais déjà oublié qu'il m'avait dit que mon corps avait été disposé dans la forêt. " Je renvoie ton âme, mais tu seras dans un nouveau corps. Tes organes seront donc intacts, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter de contre-coups de ta mort. Tu auras par contre bien des cicatrices pour attester de ta présence à la bataille des cinq armées. "  
Je hoche la tête en comprenant ce qu'il dit quelques secondes après. " Okay, compris. "  
Je porte cependant mécaniquement une main à mon ventre, là où Bolg m'a enfoncé sa lame. Je grimace à l'instant où mon cerveau tente de me rappeler la douleur que j'ai ressentie lors de mes dernières minutes de vies. J'espère que ma prochaine mort sera dans mon sommeil … Et si possible dans trèèèèès longtemps. C'pas fun de mourir.

" Bien, es-tu prête ? " me demande Oromë, très sérieux.  
Je le regarde avant de regarder autour de moi.  
Est-ce que je suis prête ? Je referme le carnet et le colle contre ma poitrine.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? " je réponds en souriant. J'ai plus rien qui m'attends ici entre deux voiles. J'ai eut toutes les réponses que je voulais.  
" Bien. Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Je te souhaite une longue vie heureuse, Charlotte. " Je le vois secouer une main dans l'air. " Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour Ea. " Et sur ces mots, il m'attire à lui et je me retrouve dans ses bras, il me presse contre lui pendant que je sens mes cheveux voleter et mes poils se dresser sur ma peau. Il m'embrasse le front.  
Un bruit de goutte d'eau retentit.  
Le bruit me glace le sang, je sais quand je l'ai entendu la dernière fois : lors de ma mort.

J'ai un instant de panique avant de rouvrir les yeux. Je suis seule dans mon appartement. Je flotte littéralement au-dessus de mon lino. J'observe ce que je prenais pour de la brume s'insinuer des fenêtres dans l'appartement et recouvrir tout ce que je vois. Je reste muette et immobile en observant petit à petit mon appartement disparaître sous mes yeux. En quelques secondes, il n'en reste rien. Je suis seule dans une brume duveteuse blanche. Je me regarde alors, mon corps est en train de changer. J'observe mes pieds retrouver leur taille de hobbit habituelle et rit en me rendant compte que je considère mon corps de hobbite comme étant mon véritable corps et non plus mon corps humain que j'ai connu pendant vingt-trois ans comme étant le vrai moi.  
Je porte une main à mes oreilles et constate avec joies que je suis de nouveau une hobbite de corps et d'esprit. Je ne suis plus en salopette en jean tâché, mais dans une tenue de hobbit ressemblant une des tenues de Bilbo dans la Comté. Je ne connais pas cet habit, mais c'est confortable et propre. Encore un cadeau du dieu, je pense.

Je ferme les yeux en me sentant tomber, une sensation de vertige m'écrase. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur se cassant la binette. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac se balade librement dans mon abdomen.

Je me retrouve soudainement à hurler, plus de peur que de douleur, quand mes pieds rencontrent quelque chose et que je me retrouve soudainement sur le postérieur, tombant en arrière pour rencontrer durement le sol. J'ouvre les yeux pour observer la cime d'arbre.  
" Aïe. " je râle plus pour la forme qu'autre chose en me massant les reins, attendant que ma nausée me quitte.  
Dans le ciel au-dessus de moi, un arc-en-ciel brille doucement. Pourtant, le sol et les feuilles mortes sont bien secs. J'ai un moment d'incompréhension à me demander comment un arc-en-ciel peut-être présent quand il n'y a pas une once d'humidité dans l'air avant de me souvenir que Bilbo m'avait expliqué il y a longtemps autour d'un feu de camp que lorsque les Valars viennent en Arda, ils utilisent un arc-en-ciel pour se déplacer. Un peu comme le Bifrost quoi.

Je regarde autour de moi, observe que mon carnet est tombé juste à côté de mes hanches avant de souffler et de me laisser tomber en arrière, faisant l'étoile de mer dans une forêt que je ne reconnais pas.  
Laissez ma garde au placard comme ça n'est pas ma réaction la plus censée, mais j'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits un peu et surtout, de ne pas vomir. Je fais confiance à Oromë en me disant qu'il m'aurait pas translocalisé dans un endroit dangereux pour moi.  
Je ferme les yeux et pendant quelques longues précieuses minutes, respire l'air de la nature, laissant le bruit du vent dans les feuilles me bercer. J'inspire profondément les odeurs de la forêt. Vivante. Sauvage … Libre.  
Vu la douleur que j'ai eut au postérieur, je ne vais pas faire l'affront de me pincer une nouvelle fois. De toute façon, même entre deux voiles en me pinçant je sentais la douleur. Je doute que me repincer accomplisse quoi que ce soit ou me prouve n'importe quoi. C'est une méthode qui ne marche pas, j'le sais maintenant.  
Je rouvre les yeux et observe le ciel bleu. L'arc-en-ciel est déjà presque effacé. Je m'assois sur les fesses et observe autour de moi. Je suis dans un genre de clairière, affalée sur un matelas de feuilles mortes. Il n'y a aucun être vivant autour de moi.

Je suis de nouveau vivante.  
Je ris doucement en me relevant et en m'époussetant, chassant des débris de feuilles.  
J'ai aucune fichue idée d'où je suis ce coup-ci. Je reconnais pas du tout l'endroit. Les arbres sont dorés. Avec le soleil du milieu du jour, on dirait qu'ils sont faits en or. Je récupère mon nouveau carnet au sol.  
Je suis où ?  
Je vois mal autour de moi, mais je crois être sur une pente. Bon, si j'remonte la dites pente j'arriverais p'tet à un endroit proéminent pour repérer où je suis ? La meilleure solution quand on est perdue, c'est de pas bouger. Mais ça, c'est quand des gens savent que vous l'êtes. Comme personne ne m'attends (qui attendrait une morte ?), c'est débile de vouloir rester ici. Sans compter que j'ai rien pour me défendre si un orc ou n'importe quel autre animal sauvage arrive et décide que ça serait rigolo qu'on se batte.  
Non, avancer, qu'importe l'endroit me semble une bonne première chose à faire.

Pendant ma marche, je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de 's alive de Van Canto.  
" She's alive. She's alive. What a wonderful creation bringing time. She's alive and she knows inside : she's alive. She's alive. What a wonderful and joyful singing time. She's alive. And I know inside. "  
Elle est vivante. Ça colle bien à ma situation. Et je l'ai toujours bien aimée cette chanson. Je la chantais souvent sous ma douche.

Doucement, je pense voir des choses dans les arbres. Les feuillages dorés me laissent entrevoir des … cabanes dans les arbres ? Des cabanes d'elfes qui ressemblent beaucoup à Fondcombe, en plus vert et plus aérien, mais c'est clairement des constructions elfes.

J'écarquille les yeux et resserre contre moi mon carnet.  
Devant moi dans toute sa gloire, se dresse des arbres géants à l'écorce argentée et à la cime dorée, avec une citée elfe que je reconnais sans jamais l'avoir vu ailleurs que dans un film : le domaine de Galadriel.  
Donc, la forêt dans laquelle je me trouve c'est la Lothlórien.

Mes yeux redescendent un peu des arbres pour observer que comme invitée par mes pensées, la fameuse Dame Galadriel est en train d'arriver vers moi, à son côté un elfe avec de long cheveux blanc argenté et juste derrière eux, différents elfes.  
Galadriel est en train de me sourire doucement.  
" Heu. Coucou. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, non ? Depuis mon arrivée chez Thranduil, en fait. " je salue, mal à l'aise. On est censé dire quoi quand on débarque chez quelqu'un après être morte ? " Il se pourrait bien qu'Oromë et les autres Valars m'aient renvoyés en Arda. " j'explique avec ma meilleure expression neutre.  
Galadriel est maintenant en face de moi, elle a l'air amusé. Son mari me regarde en souriant doucement.  
Je lève alors une main et présente un salut vulcain " Longue vie et prospérité. " Cela fait rire l'elfe aux cheveux dorée.  
" Bonjour Charlotte. Cela faisait longtemps, en effet. Celeborn, voici Dame Charlotte. Charlotte, voilà mon époux, Celeborn. "  
Je m'incline rapidement pour saluer le mari de Galadriel. " Ravis de faire votre connaissance.  
\- De même. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer un jour. "  
Je hausse les épaules.  
" Eh, j'pensais pas revenir à la vie non plus. Et j'suis pas encore certaine de ce que je fais ici.  
\- Je savais que tu viendrais ici. "  
Je hoche vaguement la tête à la déclaration de l'elfe. C'est pratiques les visions du futur.  
" Que dirais-tu de passer la nuit ici ? Cela serait notre honneur que de t'accueillir parmi nous quelque temps. " J'ouvre la bouche pour refuser poliment l'offre de Galadriel, mais elle continue comme si de rien n'était. " Au moins jusqu'à demain, que nous puissions t'offrir de quoi te déplacer. "  
J'peux pas vraiment refuser ça. Mon plan, c'était de trouver où j'étais avant de filer aussi vite que je le peux revoir Bilbo, mais je sais bien qu'avec l'aide de Galadriel j'aurais des vivres et de quoi en effet me déplacer, même p'tet un cheval si j'ai de la chance. Je râle intérieurement pour la forme avant d'offrir un magnifique sourire.  
" Merci de votre proposition, ça serait un honneur pour moi. " je la remercie sincèrement. Avec ça, Celeborn commence à marcher vers l'endroit d'où il venait, les elfes les accompagnants sur les talons. Galadriel commence aussi à marcher, mais plus lentement, de façon à me laisser la suivre. Il faut dire qu'un hobbit fait une moitié d'elfe et ayant des jambes proportionnés à sa hauteur, je marche plus lentement qu'elle.  
" Est-ce que par hasard vous savez pourquoi Oromë m'a envoyé ici et pas ailleurs, genre à Érebor ?  
\- Oui. "  
J'attends quelques secondes la fin de la réponse qui ne vient pas.  
" Vous allez pas me le dire, c'est ça ?  
\- Tu verras demain. Pour aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu viens à peine de récupérer un corps et je sens que ton esprit déborde de questions et de réponses. Demain nous parlerons. Concentre-toi sur toi en attendant, tu as besoin de te retrouver. "  
Je roule des yeux. Les choses ne changent pas, les elfes sont toujours aussi doués pour répondre plusieurs choses à la fois. Ceci dit, elle a pas tord, un peu de tranquillité me fera pas de mal.

Mon cortège d'elfes arrive au pied d'un arbre recouvert d'un étrange immense tissus gris-blanc, flottant au vent et attaché au tronc en divers endroits. Cela donne à l'arbre une silhouette bien étrange, presque sortie d'un film d'angoisse si on oublie les couleurs mystiques irréelle du lieu.  
" C'est quoi ?  
\- Ton pavillon pour ton séjour. "  
Je regarde Galadriel avant de regarder de nouveaux l'arbre. Il y a genre trois énormes cabanes d'elfes sur l'arbre. Elle veut certainement pas parler de l'entièreté de l'arbre comme étant mon lieu de résidence pour la nuit.  
" Bien sûr que si. Tu as sauvé l'Arda en plus d'être une envoyée des Valars. "  
Je grogne d'embarassement. J'avais oublié qu'elle lisait dans mes pensées.  
" Sérieux, c'est trop ! Juste une chambre ça m'ira très bien. "  
Les elfes accompagnant Celeborn se placent de chaque côté de l'entrée, pendant que Celeborn nous attend. Plus l'on s'approche, plus je remarque des guirlandes de fleurs décorant la structure de tissus.  
Je me mordille l'intérieur des joues pendant que l'on rejoint le seigneur elfe. Sans plus me regarder, le couple commence à monter les marches qui sont cachés sous la structure de tissus et suit le tronc. Bon, c'est donc l'escalier donnant sur les cabanes.  
Je regarde derrière moi la délégation elfes, toujours immobiles au pied de l'escalier. Personne ne me regarde. Je glisse mes yeux vers le reste de la cité. Je crois apercevoir une fontaine. Je souffle. Bon, faut monter, c'pas polie de faire attendre les gens qui nous invitent.  
Pendant que je monte les marches de … c'est du marbre blanc ? Je tente d'observer l'extérieur, par-delà le voile gris. La citée elfe et la forêt s'étendent à perte de vue. Je me cramponne presque à la rambarde dorée. S'agirait pas de tomber maintenant.

Quand j'arrive enfin en haut des marches, les deux elfes m'attendaient. Je leur souris, respirant fortement. C'était pas une balade de santé.  
Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à le dire à haute voix quand ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge.  
Sur la plateforme sur laquelle on est, il n'y a plus de tissus et on voit clairement l'entièreté de la cité elfe.  
" Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon. " salut en même temps les deux seigneurs elfes.  
Nombres de guirlandes de fleurs pendant des hautes-branches des arbres dorés et se balance doucement au vent. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Galadriel se tenir à côté de moi.  
" Les arbres que tu vois sont des Mellyrn. Mallorn au singulier. Malinornë en sindarin. Arbre d'or en commun. Ils poussent d'une noix à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Il est dit qu'ils sont capables d'atteindre des hauteurs encore plus incroyables sur Númenor. C'est grâce à ces arbres que la Lórien a le surnom de Bois Dorée. Les fleurs que tu vois sont des Elanor et des Niphredil, des fleurs de notre forêt que tu ne trouveras nulle part ailleurs. "  
Pendant que j'observe muette, Galadriel se tait.  
" Le jardin que tu vois est le jardin de Galadriel. " me fait sursauter Celeborn que je n'avais pas vu approcher. D'un mouvement de bras, il m'invite à regarder avec lui. J'aperçois en effet un jardin plein de petits murets serpentant et pleines d'arbustes et de plantes que je ne connais pas. Au milieu, je reconnais le miroir de Galadriel. Je l'ai vu plein de fois dans des cinématiques du Seigneur des anneaux En ligne. Même si c'est de très loin, ça fait étrange de le voir en vrai.  
" Nous pourrons aller le voir toutes les deux plus tard. " me propose doucement Galadriel qui semble encore lire dans mes pensées.  
" Ça serait chouette. " je murmure.  
" Chaque arbre contient un telain, chacun contenant plusieurs flets. " m'explique le seigneur elfe pendant que mon cerveau traduit que chaque arbre porte un immeuble appelé telain et que les appartements-cabanes sont des flets.  
" Le Telain Neduil, le Telain Melthin, le Telain Bangad, le Telain Glorelloth, le Telain Galadhrim.  
\- Oh. Je connais le nom de celui-là ! " je m'exclame doucement en reconnaissant le mot. Il s'agit d'une faction de réputation dans mon jeu.  
" Il s'agit sous lequel sont connu les elfes sylvains de la Lothlórien. " m'explique l'elfe d'argent. Je le savais. Enfin, non, je me rappelais pas parfaitement du nom, mais j'l'ai su par le passé.

Celeborn reprend sa leçon que je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. C'est très gentil de sa part et je sais que je devrais faire attention, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un seigneur elfe me fait l'honneur de m'apprendre plus sur son royaume, mais mon cerveau refuse de se concentrer correctement. Je crois que j'ai eut trop de décharges cérébrale pour quelque temps.

" Mon époux ? " interromps soudainement Galadriel. " Je pense que Dame Charlotte a eut une journée bien remplie déjà. Si nous lui montrions sa résidence ? " propose-t-elle pendant que je lui offre un sourire reconnaissant.  
" Oh. Bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi Dame Charlotte.  
\- Nah, merci à vous. C'est vraiment super gentil de votre part de prendre du temps pour m'expliquer tout ça. J'ai juste eut pas mal d'information déjà à digérer de la part d'Oromë et Épona plus tôt …  
\- Épona ? " s'interroge l'elfe d'argent.  
" Yep. Une déesse mon monde. Le Système solaire. " je tente d'expliquer. Je vois dans ses traits que ma réponse soulève encore plus de questions, mais comme on suit l'elfe dorée qui avance vers une des … pas cabanes, flets donc. On entre dedans et j'observe ce qui ressemble à un salon, plein de tentures et de coussins partout. On se croirait dans une caravane de gitan en fait.  
" Who. " je souffle. " C'est confortable !  
\- Je suis ravie que l'endroit te plaît. " me sourit Galadriel en me laissant observer l'endroit. " L'entièreté du telain est à ta disposition. Tous les flets sont reliés ici. Tu trouveras une salle d'eau ainsi que trois chambres, je te laisse prendre celle que tu désires. " Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris. Trois chambres rien que pour moi ? Grand luxe ! " Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas être aidée d'une domestique, mais si tu en as besoin, n'hésites pas à m'en informer. Cependant, des domestiques viendront en fin d'après-midi t'aider à t'habiller pour le banquet de ce soir. Tu ne peux pas le refuser. " Je referme ma bouche. J'allais justement refuser. Cela fait sourire Galadriel. " En attendant, n'hésite pas à découvrir notre domaine. "  
Et avec ça, après de brèves salutations, les deux elfes disparaissent, me laissant seule dans ma cabane dans les arbres.

Après avoir choisi une des chambres un peu au pifomètre (les trois chambres étaient quasiment identiques), je pose sur le lit le carnet. J'aurais du temps plus tard pour m'imprégner des images qui s'y trouve.  
En attendant, j'ai une citée elfe à explorer !

Je croise plein d'elfes qui me salue d'un signe de tête. Je fais de même et me sens bien petite. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois de ma vie de hobbite que je suis quelque part sans d'autres membres de ma race et surtout, sans Bilbo. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment.  
Enfin, je verrais demain. Galadriel pourra sans aucun doute me dire en combien de jour j'arriverais à Érebor.

Je suis presque surprise, personne ne semble vouloir m'empêcher d'aller dans le jardin de Galadriel.  
Il y a plein de petites fleurs partout, dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de textures. Il y a plein de plantes colorés dans des tons verts, également. En descendant les dernières marches et passant une arche fleurie, j'aperçois Galadriel dans le jardin, arpentant les allées à ma venue.  
" En fait, où que j'aille, je tombe sur vous. " je ris.  
" Je savais que tu viendrais. Prête à enfin voir en vrai mon miroir ? " me propose-t-elle.  
" Pas besoin de demander ! Bien sûr ! "  
Elle m'observe l'approcher et reprends sa marche dans son jardin. Son pas est lent, pour accompagner ma propre démarche lente. Même si j'ai hâte de voir pour de vrai le miroir magique, je suis enchantée du jardin et observe tout ce que je peux voir avec intérêt.  
On passe devant deux elfes de statues se dressent fièrement dans le jardin.  
" C'est vous ? " je demande en semblant reconnaître les traits de Celeborn et Galadriel dans les deux statues.  
" Oui, il s'agit bien en effet de mon époux et moi.  
\- C'est super ressemblant. " je complimente.

On passe alors une arche composé de deux troncs noueux et de lilas tombant en cascade au-dessus de nous. Les elfes, ils savent y faire avec les plantes, il y a pas à dire.  
Je m'immobilise cependant en voyant ce qui se tient devant moi. On est arrivé sur une plateforme ronde au milieu du jardin où se trouve un genre de table ressemblant à un tronc, dessus se trouvant un bassin d'argent au côté d'une cruche du même matériau.  
" Wow. " je murmure, un étrange sentiment m'envahit et me picote les sens. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais ce n'est pas non plus fort agréable. C'est juste … étrange.  
Je m'amuse alors à tenter de me rappeler de la réplique culte. " Le miroir dévoile bon nombre de choses …  
\- Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et certaines qui ne se sont pas encore passées. " finis pour moi Galadriel, un sourire aussi amusée que moi aux lèvres.  
Au moins j'aurais pas à me casser la tête à tenter de me rappeler de la syntaxe exacte. Je m'approche doucement du bassin et observe. C'est étrange de le voir en vrai.  
Galadriel reste à côté de moi.  
" J'pensais pas le voir en vrai un jour. J'pensais pas venir un jour ici. J'pensais pas venir en Arda tout cours. C'est … " Sans quitter le bassin des yeux, je porte une main à mon ventre. " Étrange, pour pas le dire autrement. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai toujours du mal à me dire que j'suis dans un monde parallèle à celui d'où je suis originaire, envoyé par un dieu. Et sur le gâteau de ma vie, on vient d'ajouter une nouvelle couche : je suis morte et revenue à la vie. "  
La médaille pour la meilleure métaphore revient à moi pour ma comparaison entre ma vie et un gâteau.  
" À ce stade, mon gâteau, c'est une pièce montée pleine de saveurs sans queue ni tête qui tombe sous son propre poids parce qu'il est mal empilé. " je continue, parce qu'au fonds, l'idée m'amuse. " Genre, base gâteau yaourt, un étage c'est du chocolat noire avec des cerises, le suivant c'est un crumble aux pommes, le suivant une mousse praliné et pistache … J'sais même pas où je vais comme ça. J'ai p'tet juste faim. "  
Les métaphores filées c'est pas ma tasse de thé. J'entends alors un bruit doux et tourne ma tête pour observer Galadriel qui rit caché derrière sa main. Je ris aussi alors.  
" Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vous préparer pour le banquet de ce soir. " annonce Galadriel en me posant une main sur l'épaule et me guidant doucement dans les allées de son jardin.  
" J'suis obligée d'y aller ?  
\- Cela me ferait plaisir. Cela vous changera les idées. "  
Je fais semblant de grogner, même si au fonds, l'idée de manger me ravis.  
" Il n'y aura que mon époux, Arwen, le capitaine de notre garde Haldir et moi-même. "  
Aucune idée de qui est Haldir.

Lors du repas quelques heures plus tard, j'ai toujours aucune idée de qui est Haldir. Un étrange sentiment me gratte le cerveau, je suis certaine que son nom est censé me dire quelque chose. J'ai déjà dû le lire dans mon jeu et oublier, comme les trois-quart des choses que je sais en fait.  
Les quatre elfes et moi sommes autour d'une table ronde dans la maison de Celeborn, la cabane la plus haute de la cité de la Lothlórien. Le repas est super et la conversation légère. Je suis sûre que c'est parce que je suis là que tout le monde parle commun, mais je vais pas me plaindre. En vrai, je suis contente que le banquet soit en fait plus un repas entre amis. J'm'attendais à une réédition du banquet des étoiles de Thranduil, j'suis heureuse de voir que c'est pas le cas, même si je pense que cinq elfes pour s'occuper de notre table soient un poil trop. À Rome, mange comme un Romain. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit, du coup, je dis rien.  
Arwen a été surprise quand j'ai dit son nom avant qu'elle eût le temps de se présenter, mais visiblement, tout le monde sait que j'connais plein de choses, j'ai pas eut à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ça me démange de lui demander ce qu'elle pense d'Aragorn. Sauf qu'il est humain, pas elfe et que j'ai aucune idée de son âge. Si ça se trouve, il est même pas né. Bien entendu, en pensant à ça, j'me suis retrouvée à débattre avec moi-même de savoir si la différence d'âge était pas trop importante.

Le repas fini, je m'étale de tout mon long nue sur le lit qui s'enfonce sous mon poids. Mon rire est étouffé par les nombreuses couettes. Cela fait une éternité ou deux que j'ai pas eut l'occasion d'être totalement à poil, c'est grandiose.

Le repas était long, mais agréable. J'étais pas totalement à ma place, mais ça m'a pas empêché d'avoir des conversations très agréable, principalement avec Arwen. J'dirais pas qu'on est copine, mais on s'est bien entendu. On a eut aussi un bon débat relativement amical avec Haldir concernant les nains qui ne sont pas des balourds contrairement à ce qu'il pense. Au fonds, il connaît juste pas ce peuple sinon les on-dit. J'dis pas que maintenant, il respecte la race naine, mais au moins maintenant, il est d'accord pour pas leur cracher dessus avec d'en avoir rencontré.

Lentement, je rampe sous la couette et attrape mon carnet que j'avais laissé plus tôt sur le lit. Je regarde sans la voir ma bucket list.  
J'suis revenue. Jesus Style.  
J'ai encore du mal à m'en rendre compte.  
Où je peux trouver Bilbo ?  
Question idiote. À Érebor, bien sûr. Où est-ce qu'il serait d'autres ? On avait l'air pour rester ensemble à Érebor et plus rien l'attends dans la Comté, bien sûr qu'il est resté avec la compagnie.  
Comment vont-ils tous ?  
Bien, j'espère.  
Quand j'vais les revoir tous, comment j'explique ce schmilblick ?  
Alors, j'étais morte. J'me suis retrouvé entre deux voiles avec Oromë et Épona, ma déesse patronne. Et visiblement, Eru, Oromë et d'autres valars ont décidés de m'offrir une seconde (troisième ?) vie. Yep, sans doute un truc dans ce goût-là.

Mon regard finit par se concentrer sur ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Pas de doute, c'est bien exactement la même liste que j'ai écrit avant d'arriver à Fondcombe si on oublie la première ligne parlant de détruire l'anneau unique. Ah, non. Il y a une nouvelle ligne " Visiter Nen Hithoel " C'est quoi ça … ? Ah, oui, c'est l'endroit qu'Adnoram voulait que je visite. Je m'amuse de constater que " Chevaucher un élan " et " Chevaucher une chèvre naine " sont déjà rayé. Merci Thranduil et merci la guerre des cinq armées. Bon, j'espère que j'aurais à nouveau l'occasion de chevaucher un bouc, on va dire que lorsque j'en ai eut l'occasion, j'en ai pas trop profité, mais c'était cool et c'est totalement quelque chose que je veux refaire.

Je passe de longues heures à observer méthodiquement chaque portrait dans mon carnet. Je suis contente de revoirs tous mes poilus. Ils m'avaient manqués, même si certains sont mort de vieillesse depuis pratiquement dix ans.  
Je vais pouvoir les montrer à Bilbo.  
J'ai hâte de le revoir.  
Mon cerveau tourne dans tous les sens et ne me laisse pas m'endormir. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles ne me berce pas.  
Toujours sous ma couette, je ferme mon carnet et le glisse sous mon oreiller. La lune est haute dans le ciel, il est plus que temps que je dorme. Réfléchir quand on est aussi crevé que je le suis en ce moment ne me servira à rien.

J'ai beau me le répéter en boucle, me concentrer sur ma respiration, rien ne me calme. Mon cerveau me braille que je suis morte et revenu à la vie, c'est pas normal.

J'aimerais vivre dans le présent avec le don de mes erreurs passées, mais l'avenir ne cesse de m'attirer comme une meute de serpent.

* * *

 **Charlotte est vivante ?!**  
 **Me dites pas que vous vous y attendiez pas, j'vous croirais pas.**

 **" Simba, tu m'as oublié ! Ah, mince, mauvais fandom. "**

 **Dans une note parallèle, j'ai commencé NaNoWriMo Camp pour ce second tome. Il prévoit que j'ai fini aux environs du 22juillet. Donc si tout va bien, on passera à trois publications par semaine fin juillet.**

 **Merci à celleux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me motive à continuer d'écrire. Sans vous, ce second tome n'existerait pas. Merci de votre soutien, vraiment, vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous ! (et pensez à vous hydrater)  
A samedi !**


	7. Mon coeur fait clic-cloc ding-dong

**Chapitre 7**  
 **Mon coeur fait clic-cloc ding-dong**  
21 mars 2942

* * *

Bilbo observe une nouvelle fois l'entrée d'Érebor, sa façade taillée à même la roche de la montagne solitaire, les deux énormes statues de nains portants une hache de chaque côté du chemin sur d'immenses piédestaux.  
La première fois que Charlotte et lui sont arrivé, l'entrée était en ruine, le chemin reliant Érebor à Dale n'existait pas, l'herbe n'existait plus depuis plusieurs décennies et bien sûr, l'endroit était désolé. La route pavée claque sous les sabots des poneys de la caravane, la nature sort prudemment de la neige désormais fondue et la vie grouille aux abords de la cité naine, même les animaux semblent être magiquement apparu dans le paysage de la montagne.  
Si seulement Charlotte pouvait voir tout ce que Thorïn et les nains ont accomplis en si peu de temps. C'est un véritable miracle.  
Mimosa, la jument blanche de Bilbo attire son attention en tirant sur son mors, faisant pivoter le hobbit dans le sens de la marche.  
" Oui, pardon, je vais faire attention à toi. " lui répond-t-il sans faire attention, lui caressant doucement l'encolure.

Aujourd'hui, Bilbo, Kíli, Fíli, Nori, Ori et Dís, ainsi qu'une garde rapprochée, ont quitté Érebor pour rejoindre l'Ered Luin et la Comté. Le hobbit ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine tristesse. Il ne sait pas s'il reviendra un jour à Érebor auprès des membres de la compagnie qu'ils laissent derrière eux. Il n'a pas envie de rester dans la montagne, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle va lui manquer dans le futur.  
Qu'importe.  
Gandalf a dit qu'il le rejoindra dans la Comté. Ils ont un anneau à détruire.  
Peut-être qu'après, il arrivera enfin à décider où est sa place dans ce monde immense pour un hobbit incertain.

" Alors, on est plus allergique aux crins de poneys ? " demande gaiement Fíli, maintenant aux côtés de Bilbo. Kíli est à son autre flanc et sourit, amusé également.  
" Je ne crois pas. Je me suis immunisé à la longue, je crois. " répond-il en souriant.  
Si son nez et ses sinus se sont habitués aux chevaux, il sait déjà qu'arrivé au soir, il aura mal aux muscles. Cela fait six mois qu'il n'a pas monté à cheval et il s'attend à retrouver les douleurs de ses premières chevauchées. Dís chevauche Tally, la jument alezan de Charlotte, en tête de cortège. Elle n'a pas l'air aussi pressé que Thorïn l'était lors de leur venue à Érebor. Avec de la chance, Bilbo n'aura pas à retrouver son équilibre pour galoper ou trotter de si tôt.  
Il n'est pas entouré de treize nains, mais son regard ne peut s'empêcher de chercher une jeune hobbite avec une cape cachant ses cheveux (mais pas ses pieds aux poils bleus) dans la procession.  
" Ça va être un long trajet sans elle … " se lamente à mi-voix Kíli. Bilbo acquiesce. Oui, sans elle et sans le reste de la compagnie, cela va être bien différent.

Le fait qu'il soit parti d'Érebor le 29 Rethe, jour d'Ostara n'est pas un hasard pour Bilbo. Óïn a dit que le fait que la neige soit déjà repartie présage un voyage agréable. Bilbo plisse son nez. Le fait que les chances de se faire poursuivre par des wargs ou des orcs sont presque nulles fait déjà que le voyage va être réellement agréable ce coup-ci.  
Oh, bien sûr Bilbo se doute bien qu'ils vont bien croiser quelques désagréments lors de leur voyage, car après tout, tout voyage en comporte, mais il est convaincu que pour son retour dans la Comté, ils ne rencontreront pas autant de difficultés qu'à l'aller.

Le soir, ils dorment à Dale. La ville est encore en ruine, mais quelques bâtiments sont déjà reconstruits et la vie a repris son cours. La désolation du dragon est méconnaissable ici aussi. Des champs ont déjà commencé à être dessiné dans le flanc de montagne et les fleurs sauvages sortent de terre.

Nori, Ori et Bilbo sont encore avec les poneys. Le hobbit est déjà épuisé. Il sait s'occuper des chevaux, Charlotte lui a apprit après tout, mais il ne s'est jamais occupé de plus d'une monture après une journée de chevauchée.  
" Elle faisait ça tous les soirs ? " s'étonne à haute-voix Bilbo.  
" Et elle trouvait le moyen de fredonner des airs de son monde. " rajoute Ori, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, mais un sourire aux lèvres.  
" C'était une femme incroyable sur bien des points. " décide de conclure Bilbo en s'appuyant contre un mur de l'écurie, observant du regard les différents poneys de la caravane. Son regard s'arrête sur les poneys que Charlotte elle-même avait choisis à Lacville fut un temps. Mimosa, bien sûr, la monture fidèle et délicate de Bilbo, à qui on ne devine plus les côtes, mais aussi Tao, Pichu, Esteban, Tally et Esteban. Leur robe brille de mille feux maintenant. Rien à voir à l'état incertain de santé dans lequel ils étaient quand la compagnie les a eut. Ce sont désormais des poneys pleins d'esprits, même s'ils restent dociles et ils respirent la santé. Charlotte aurait été ravie de les voir ainsi en état. L'hiver bien nourri a fait des merveilles.

Le 30 Rethe, la caravane quitte Dale en direction des ruines de Lacville. Les muscles de Bilbo protestent d'être de nouveau en service après seulement une nuit de repos, mais Dís ne compte pas aller plus vite que la veille. Ce qui convient autant aux montures qu'aux cavaliers.  
Bilbo, Nori et Ori discutent des projets des humains. Des discussions sont ouvertes pour restaurer également ou du moins, rebâtir, Lacville. Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, mais un consensus est fait sur le fait que Dale doit être correctement rebâti en priorité.

En cours de trajet, Bilbo se rend compte que l'ambiance est moins bonne enfant que ce qu'il a connu d'un voyage avec des nains, les chants étant absents.  
" On sait qu'on va survivre. " explique sans rien expliquer Ori quand enfin, le hobbit ose poser la question à haute-voix.  
Drôle de réponse.

Le 9 Astron, la caravane s'installe près des ruines de Lacville. Voir les ruines de Däle était déjà en soit un spectacle affreux, mais voir de si près les quelques planches calcinés restantes de la destructions du dragon soulève le cœur de Bilbo. Alors, c'est ça, la colère de Smaug ? Le hobbit ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment autant d'humains ont pu survivre à une telle colère. Fíli et Kíli sont en train d'expliquer à fort renfort de bruitages horriblement réaliste les mouvements que la compagnie a pu observer de la montagne solitaire. Bilbo aurait aimé ne pas se rappeler avec autant de détail du feu du dragon lui léchant les talons et un frisson le traverse. Même après avoir discuté de nombreuses fois avec Bard qui ne leur en tient pas rigueur, Bilbo reste convaincu que la compagnie aurait pu faire autrement pour ne pas envoyer le dragon sur la ville de pêcheur.

Le 19 Astron, ils sont tous à la table du roi elfe Thranduil. Ce dernier leur a proposé de rester la nuit se rafraîchir dans son palace. L'offre a été accueillie par nombre de discussions en Khuzdul, puis acceptée poliment par Dís. Nori a assuré à Bilbo que la princesse naine ne s'est pas caché de ne pas apprécier le roi elfe. Elle est simplement plus discrète que son frère aîné dans ses inimitiés.  
Assis à table devant le roi qui ignore ses invités, Bilbo ne comprends toujours pas comment Charlotte a pu faire pour négocier avec lui et envisager qu'il tiendra parole. Les imaginer discuter ensemble semble impossible, entre la hobbite qui ne mâche jamais ses mots et le roi qui se place comme supérieurs aux êtres vivants devant lui. Thranduil semble près à sauter sur la moindre occasion offerte par les nains pour les insulter. Bilbo est d'ailleurs convaincue que le roi a déjà offert à de nombreuses occasions des insultes à mi-mot à peine dissimulé. Jusque-là, les nains tentent avec un succès tout relatif de rester courtois.  
L'alliance entre les nains et les elfes restent tendus, mais Bilbo est heureux de les voir tenter d'ignorer le passé et de rester en paix.  
Legolas n'est étrangement pas présent. Après avoir interrogé la capitaine de la garde royale, une elfe rousse, Bilbo apprends que le prince elfe est partie découvrir le monde en dehors des bordures du royaume de son père. Sage décision, un monarque ne peut oublier les autres peuples en dehors de son domaine.

Lorsqu'ils repartent, Tauriel, la capitaine de la garde, ainsi que plusieurs elfes les accompagnent. Si le passage traversant la forêt est désormais de nouveau empruntables, quelques nids d'araignées n'ont pas encore été détruit.  
Contre toute attente, Kíli et Tauriel deviennent sous les yeux de tous des amis improbables, participant à des joutes amicales de tirs à l'arc. Bilbo s'en amuse et se retrouve bien souvent juge de leur épreuve sportive pour départager leur supériorité toute relative. Et si elfes et nains râlent à l'unisson, personne ne les empêche d'interagir.

Le 30 Astron quand ils arrivent chez Beorn, c'est un véritable banquet qui les attend tous. Les poneys de la caravane se voyant intégrés dans le troupeau des chevaux de Beorn et les elfes se voyant invité pour passer la nuit.

Loin de leur roi, les elfes les ayant accompagnés se révèlent alors aussi vivant à table que n'importe quel nain et Bilbo découvre avec bonheur nombre de chansons à boire des elfes. Ori est aussi enchanté que lui et alors que chacun s'endort dans un coin de l'écurie dans les couettes proposées par les moutons, Tauriel, Bilbo et lui sont encore en train de noter et fredonner des chansons en sindarins, annoter en commun.

Le 1 Thrimidge, quand les elfes repartent, l'ambiance chez Beorn est sensiblement moins agitée et Bilbo entend Dís râler que ces maudits elfes sont fort agréable en fin de compte et vont lui manquer.

Alors qu'il se balade dans le jardin de Beorn, une jument du change-forme l'aborde. Bilbo met quelques minutes à faire le rapprochement entre la jument et lui.  
" Tu es Sérénade, c'est cela ? " demande-t-il à la jument qui s'ébroue, mais Bilbo est persuadé de comprendre qu'il s'agit bien d'elle.  
" Elle se demande comment va Jeannot Lapin sans Petite Lapine. " la voix de Beorn explique dans le dos du hobbit qui s'offusque.  
" Je ne suis pas un lapin Beorn ! " Il continue cependant de caresser le chanfrein de la jument qui le fixe. " Je vais aussi bien que je le peux … Elle me manque. " avoue-t-il à mi-voix.  
" J'aurais bien aimé la revoir aussi. Elle nous manque aussi, à notre façon. Puchito compte donner son nom à sa première fille. "  
Le hobbit sursaute à l'idée avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui est ce Puchito.  
" Qui est-ce ?  
\- Puchito est le nom de baptême de Tabuh Tegak Wira Yadnya. " Bilbo écarquille les yeux. Il se serait rappelé d'un tel nom. " Il s'agit du rat devenu amis avec Charlotte. "  
Des souvenirs d'avoir cuisiné avec un rat avec Charlotte avant de partir pour la Forêt noire reviennent alors à Bilbo.  
" Oh, j'ignorais son nom.  
\- Charlotte ignorait également son nom et l'avait surnommé Puchito. Le nom lui a tellement plu qu'il a décidé de l'utiliser. Il est désormais le mâle dominant des rats vivants sous mon toit. " continue d'expliquer le géant donnant des grains aux volailles vivant chez lui.  
" Et donc, bientôt, une ratte portera le nom de Charlotte. Un grand honneur. " Bilbo tente de rester diplomate, même si intérieurement, il s'amuse de l'idée.  
" Connaissant le côté dramatique de Puchito, je pense que plusieurs de ses futures portées vont porter le nom de Petite lapine. " Beorn lui offre alors un grand sourire complice.

Finalement, la caravane restera pour Beltaine. Ce fut un événement plein de chants autour d'un immense feu de camp, la boisson coulant à flots et se noyant dans des mets préparés en quantités.

Le 11 Thrimidge quand la caravane accompagnant Bilbo repart, c'est les sacs pleins de provisions offert par Beorn ainsi qu'une invitation à revenir si l'un d'entre eux repasse dans les environs.

La montagne brumeuse quand il ne tombe pas un déluge du ciel et qu'il n'y a pas de duel de géants est étrangement agréable. Mimosa glisse parfois et fait peur à Bilbo, mais aucun danger ne les guette. La caravane croise quelques gobelins solitaires cependant, qui sont rapidement mit à mal par la garde rapproché de Dís, Fíli et Kíli.  
L'un dans l'autre, Bilbo a du mal à considérer la montagne comme étant aussi effrayante qu'il le pensait auparavant.

Jusque-là, il considère même le voyage comme étant une véritable partie de plaisir : pas de courses effrénées, pas de matériels perdues en quantité, des provisions adéquates et pas de combat pour sa vie.  
Certes, il s'entraîne encore avec Dard avec Nori, Fíli et Kíli, mais en dehors de cela, il ne se sert jamais de son épée.

Le second Forelithe, la caravane arrive à Fondcombe fatiguée, mais sans égratignure. Le seigneur Elrond leur propose de rester aussi longtemps qu'il leur faudra. Ce que Dís accepte avec joie.

Après que Lindir leur ai tous montré leur chambre, Bilbo constate qu'on lui a donné la chambre qu'il occupait avec Charlotte lors de leur dernier séjour.  
" Bilbo ! " s'exclame une voix en entrant dans la chambre. Bilbo se retourne vers la porte qu'il a oublié de refermer et sourit en voyant Laureline.  
" Laureline ! Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien merci et vous donc ?  
\- Fatigué du voyage, mais je vais aller mieux après un bon repas et une bonne nuit.  
\- Où est Charlotte ? "  
La figure de Bilbo se décompose. " Vous ne savez pas … " demande-t-il doucement. Elrond lui a déjà donné ses condoléances il y a des mois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Laureline ne sache pas.  
" Que dois-je savoir … ? " s'inquiète l'elfe, son sourire se crispant.  
" Elle est morte lors de la guerre des cinq armées. " annonce aussi doucement que le peu le hobbit. Son but n'est pas d'attrister l'elfe, mais il sait bien qu'il ne peut éviter sa réaction qui en effet n'est pas joyeuse. Il regarde les traits de Laureline se figer quelques instants avant qu'elle n'arrête de sourire. Seuls ses yeux se mouillent, rien ne la trahit.  
" Dame Charlotte était si … " Les mots lui manquent.  
" Elle était. Quelque chose. Je manque également de mot pour la décrire. " conclu Bilbo.

Il passe un long moment avec Laureline pour lui raconter la fin de l'aventure de Charlotte. Ils s'échangent des souvenirs heureux de leur séjour à Fondcombe. Et s'ils ont leur mouchoir humide, aucun n'en touche mot.

Le 8 Forelithe, Dís, Fíli, Kíli et leur garde rapproché s'en vont. Ils sont si près de leur montagne bleue et les deux frères ont hâte de revoir leurs amis restés en Ered Luin. Bilbo est attristé de voir deux autres membres de la compagnie se séparer de lui et la princesse naine va lui manquer, mais il est soulagé de savoir Nori et Ori toujours avec lui.

Ce n'est qu'un mois après leur arrivé qu'Ori et Bilbo décide qu'ils ont bien épuisés leurs lectures possibles de la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Et si Bilbo s'étonne de croiser à de nombreuses reprise Saroumane au côté d'un elfe aux cheveux blancs et à l'armure dorée, il n'en touche pas un mot à ses compagnons.  
Le 30 Forelithe, Bilbo, Nori et Ori entament de nouveau leur marche tranquille vers Hobbiteville.

Le 4 Afterlithe à l'auberge délaissée, Bilbo est ravie d'avoir le droit à un véritable lit ce coup-ci. Nori et Ori, dans la même chambre que lui sont du même avis.  
Bilbo commence à s'inquiéter de ce que son retour va susciter comme réaction. Le seul hobbit qu'il connaît qui soit jamais partie à l'aventure est Belladona Took, sa propre mère et il sait que son retour n'a pas été sans accoup. Les hobbits savent se méfier de ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule de ce que doit être un hobbit. Mais Bilbo s'amuse aussi à imaginer les réactions de ses voisins quand ils apprendront qu'il vit avec deux nains ou encore qu'il a vu un dragon, un vrai et pas n'importe lequel : Smaug le terrible.

Le 6 Afterlithe, ils sont enfin à Bree.  
" Bientôt à la maison. " souffle avec bonheur, mais aussi une pointe de tension Bilbo en achetant des provisions au marché de Bree en vue de remplir son garde-manger pour leur retour. " On va avoir du ménage à faire. " s'inquiète à mi-voix le hobbit en constatant que cela fait treize mois qu'il n'a pas mis un orteil à Cul-de-sac.  
Que le temps passe vite.

Le 8 Afterlithe, enfin, Bilbo est à Hobbiteville, avec à ses côtés Nori et Ori.  
La nuit est tombée, mais personne n'a voulu s'arrêter dans une auberge si près de Cul-de-Sac.  
Le petit village sans histoire de la Comté dort déjà à poings fermée et Bilbo sourit en revoyant le village qui l'a vu grandir. Il respire les odeurs des jardins avec joie et Mimosa, sa monture, en le sentant excité accélère le pas. Les sabots de leurs trois poneys claquent sur le chemin dans le silence de la nuit.

En quelques minutes, enfin, Cul-de-sac est devant Bilbo.  
Le jardin est vide, mais ce n'est pas la jungle qu'il redoutait. Hamfast a dû continuer de s'occuper de son jardin. Il faudra qu'il voie pour le remercier. Sans doute en lui offrant une bouteille de vin offert par Elrond ? Oui, cela semble une bonne idée. Et un bon repas, bien entendu.  
" Nous allons attacher les chevaux dans le jardin, nous verrons demain pour les déposer à l'écurie du village. " propose Bilbo. Il est tard, il n'est pas sûr de savoir si l'écurie attenante à l'auberge est encore ouverte et il a hâte de retrouver son chez-lui, il n'a pas envie de faire des allées-retours.  
Ils déchargent et s'occupent rapidement des chevaux, leur servant leur ration pendant que Bilbo leur offre à chacun un seau d'eau.

La porte de Cul-de-sac est délavé et défraîchis par le temps. Un an. C'est à la fois long et court.  
Bilbo ferme les yeux quelques instants.  
" Bienvenue à la maison. " murmure-t-il.

* * *

 **Et oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que Charlotte est reviendue de par-delà la voile que j'arrête d'alterner les chapitres !**  
 **En fait, on continue en alternance de POV jusqu'au chapitre 14 (un coup Charlotte, un coup Nori, un coup Charlotte, un coup Bilbo, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore comprit le rythme des alternances).**  
 **Après ça, ça sera de nouveau du full Charlotte.**

 **YsalonnaDurin, je ne peux te répondre en PM car tu es une guest, je te réponds ici du coup :**  
 **OUIII ! Charlotte est de retour ! Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour ! (en l'occurrence débarquer dans la Lorien plutôt qu'à Erebor ou Cul-de-sac).**  
 **Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, surtout si tu trouves qu'elle change des autres, vu que je sais bien que le plot " OC du monde réel de la vérité véritable débarque dans l'univers de Tolkien et suit le livre/les films " est pas du genre inventif.**  
 **Merci de tes encouragements et d'avoir prit le temps de me rédiger ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Le fait que tu ais rajouté Epona m'a aussi fait plaisir ahah. En espérant que ce chapitre te plait également ^^.**

 **Et pour tout le monde : Merci de me lire ! Vous êtes de super lecteur !**


	8. Je ne comprends pas

**Chapitre 8**  
 **Je ne comprends pas**

* * *

Je sursaute soudainement et me relève, manquant de me casser la binette par terre au passage, me rattrapant de justesse sur le bord du lit, entortillé tel un nem dans mes draps. J'ai encore fait le burrito cette nuit et observe d'un mauvais œil les oreillers tombé pendant que je suis désormais debout. Je replace mes cheveux dans mon dos dans un mouvement devenue mécanique au fil des années et observe vaguement la fenêtre de ma cabane. Flet. J'vais m'y faire à ce nom. Ou pas.  
Le ciel est encore rose, il est donc tôt. Aucun bruit autre que celui des oiseaux et des feuilles ne me parvient. Qu'est-ce qui m'a réveillé ?

Je remets mes draps et les oreillers sur le lit et le fait rapidement.

Aucune idée.

Je sais pas trop à quel moment ma fatigue m'a assommée. En même temps, je me sens fébrile. Enfin, mon corps semble avoir un contre-coup de ma résurrection. Je m'étire longuement, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le faire et d'être seule. Je soupire de contentement de pouvoir me balader nue en allant rejoindre la salle de bain.

Que ça fait du bien de ne pas être morte.

Il y a un genre de miroir, comme tout ceux rencontré en Terre du milieu jusque-là, il s'agit plutôt d'une plaque de métal lissé et réfléchissante, un peu comme une cuillère, plus qu'un véritable miroir, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main et j'en profite pour m'observer. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, je constate que c'est le même corps de hobbit que j'avais en arrivant la première fois en Arda. Si on oublie mes nouvelles cicatrices. Ce ne sont que des marques légères ici et là, relativement estompés, ma peau semblant encore en train de se refaire. D'ici quelques mois on ne les devinera même plus j'en suis sûre. Cependant, ma nouvelle et énorme cicatrices au ventre m'impressionne et me fait grimacer. Auparavant, mon ventre n'avait que quelques vergetures ici et là, mais était aussi beau et lisse que le popotin d'un nourrisson. Maintenant, une énorme balafre juste en dessous de la cage thoracique du côté gauche occupe la place et attire toutes les attentions. La cicatrice est blanche et en sachant qu'elle a été faite par une épée orc, étrangement propre, ressemblant presque à une cicatrice d'opération de mon monde d'origine, mais je n'arrive pas à la voir comme étant belle. Elle est la preuve que je suis morte et revenue d'entre les morts. Je me tourne, une légère cicatrice au niveau de mon rein gauche est également présente, preuve s'il en fallait qu'une épée m'ait bel et bien embrochée.  
Eurf … Je regrette un peu d'être ainsi marquée par la quête et la guerre, mais entre une cicatrice et la mort, avoir des cicatrices est un bien faible prix. Surtout qu'au vu du monde dans lequel je suis qui n'est pas aussi avancée médicalement que ce que j'ai connu auparavant, elle est vraiment minime cette cicatrice, ç'aurait pu être bien pire.  
Avant ça, ma plus grosse cicatrice étaient une griffure de chats profonde à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Maintenant, j'pourrais avoir une histoire épique à raconter ! Et une preuve pour le prouver.

Je délaisse enfin le miroir et m'approche d'un bassin d'eau. C'est trop haut pour moi, étant à hauteur d'elfe, mais heureusement pour moi, un genre d'escabeau est à ma disposition et en quelques minutes je me suis débarbouillée le visage.  
J'entreprends alors de me tresser les cheveux, puis retourne dans la chambre m'habiller.

Dans le flet principal de mon tellain, j'observe critiquement différents tas d'affaires qui m'ont été apporté pendant ma balade d'hier, sous la demande de Galadriel et Celeborn. J'ai des vêtements à ma taille, plusieurs dagues de plusieurs tailles avec des couteaux, un énorme sac à armature à ma taille, des sacs de couchages, ce qui doit être une trousse de secours elfique pleine de crème que je reconnais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et plein de vivres.  
En dépliant une feuille d'arbre verte (drôle d'emballage au passage), je découvre ma collection de Lembas " Une seule bouchée suffit à nourrir un adulte ! " je répète l'infomercial de Legolas en riant, amusée et pour le plaisir de découvrir l'équivalent elfique du cram, croque délicatement dedans, histoire d'en mâcher une toute petite bouchée. Je grimace. Nope. Ce genre de pain de voyage m'avait pas manqué niveau goût. Je remballe le lembas et le repose avec ses copains. On va dire que j'ai déjeuné, hein … P'tet qu'avec du lait c'plus sympa … ? Enfin, si on se retrouve à manger du lembas, c'est qu'on a plus de provision lors de son voyage en théorie. J'espère pas en arriver là.  
La seule supériorité du pain de voyage elfique en comparaison de celui nain, c'est qu'en effet, j'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une baguette entière de pain complet alors que j'en ai mangé qu'une petite bouchée.

Je m'active alors à faire un sac pouvant me conduire jusqu'à Érebor. Je n'ai pas de carte, ni vraiment une idée certaine du temps que je vais mettre, mais je sais que la Lothlorien est de l'autre côté de la Montagne brumeuse par rapport à Fondcombe et Thorïn comptait que trois mois suffiraient de là-bas. J'connais pas par cœur la carte de la Terre du milieu, mais cependant bien assez bien pour savoir que si j'trouve l'Anduin et la remonte, j'devrais tomber sur Beorn ou au moins, la Forêt Noire. À partir de là, j'aurais qu'à demander de l'aide à Beorn ou Thranduil pour avoir de quoi rejoindre Érebor.

En toute logique, je sais que j'pourrais attendre de recroiser Galadriel pour lui demander pourquoi je suis dans son royaume et pas à Érebor, voir lui demander une carte et p'tet pousser ma chance en demandant un compagnon de voyage pour s'assurer que j'me perde pas, mais j'ai pas envie de perdre du temps : Bilbo et la compagnie me manquent. J'ai pas envie de perdre trop de temps à me préparer quand je pourrais partir sur-le-champs.

Je m'assure de fixer correctement les lames les plus petites que j'ai à ma disposition sur moi en tentant de copier ce que Nori et Fíli ont tenté de m'apprendre. Personne ne pourra dire que je ne serais pas armée de mon mieux. Je rajoute une épée à ma taille (une dague elfique sans doute) et vérifie une dernière fois mon sac.  
Ça devra faire l'affaire.  
Je le mets ensuite sur mon dos.  
Ouf.  
Il est lourd c't'idiot.  
J'ajuste ma tresse par-dessus le sac, replace correctement les bretelles, me secouant pour vérifier qu'il est bien positionné.  
Et enfile une cape !

Hop ! En avant Léodagan !

D'un pas plus assurée que je ne me sens réellement, je descends les hauts-escaliers de mon tellain et me dirige au travers de Caras Galadhon vers ce que j'ai repéré la veille comme étant une écurie.  
La lumière encore rosée du soleil matinale m'éclaire et je respire avec bonheur l'air frais de la forêt, ne croisant personne sur mon chemin.

Je parcours les allées, pleine d'odeurs de chevaux et de pailles, suivant les bruits de fourches au travers des bruits de mastication. J'entends un cheval éternuer. Il me semblait être hier quand je m'occupais des poneys d'Érebor. Cela me manque déjà.  
" Yop ! " je salue et fait sursauter au fonds de l'allée plusieurs elfes. " Je suis Charlotte, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un cheval ? " je demande directement, histoire de pas tourner autour du pot pendant trente ans. Les divers elfes se regardent avant qu'une elfe se dirige vers moi.  
" Bonjour Dame Charlotte, je suis Santhiriel, maîtresse de l'écurie. Nous n'étions pas au courant que vous viendrez ce matin demander une monture. " se présente également l'elfette en s'arrêtant devant moi avec une courbette que je copie, l'ayant oublié. J'oublie souvent les courbettes et ronds de jambe.  
" J'ai prévenu personne, je viens juste de finir mon sac et j'aimerais partir le plus tôt possible. " je m'excuse alors en souriant. L'elfe semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre quelques instants.  
" Bien. Êtes-vous sûre de vous ?  
\- Bah oui ! J'ai une famille à retrouver ! Le plus tôt est le mieux ! "  
À cela, Santhiriel semble se détendre.  
" Bien sûr, la famille c'est important. Voyons ce que je peux faire pour vous. "  
Avec bonheur et le pas plus sautillant, je la suis aux travers des allées. Elle semble chercher une monture à ma taille, mais après un premier tour de l'écurie, force est de constater qu'aucun des chevaux n'est adapté à ma hauteur.  
" Vous savez, quand j'étais haute comme trois pommes, j'montais déjà des chevaux. " Ce n'est qu'en le disant que j'me rends compte que jamais personne de saint d'esprit ne permettrait à un enfant hobbit de monter à cheval, même docile, du coup je m'empresse de me corriger avant que Santhiriel ne puisse exprimer de l'inquiétude. " Enfin, à cette époque j'étais humaine, c'est pour ça que j'dis ça en fait, vu que j'suis de nouveau haute comme trois pommes. " Et Bilbo me fusillerait du regard si il m'entendait dire que les hobbits sont petit. Alors qu'ils sont sensiblement proportionnés, contrairement aux elfes et humains qui sont bien trop haut pour ce qui est raisonnable.

" Dame Charlotte ? " je me retourne pour voir Galadriel nous rejoindre, m'empêchant de tenter plus de convaincre l'elfe gérant l'écurie.  
" Galadriel, désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenue, j'me suis réveillée tôt. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait apporter ! C'est franchement super sympa ! Je cherche un cheval pour rejoindre au plus vite Bilbo. " j'explique rapidement.  
Il y a aussi le fait que j'veux être avec Bilbo quand il ira détruire l'anneau. Je le laisserais pas partir à l'aventure sans moi.  
" Santhiriel ?  
\- Oui ma Dame ?  
\- Je m'occupe de Charlotte. "  
Avec cet échange, Galadriel renvoi Santhiriel que je regarde repartir en trottinant presque. Je fais la moue en me demandant si je la déranger tant que cela, avant de me dire que c'est p'tet juste un échange habituelle et que quand Galadriel dispose, on file fissa.  
" Vous êtes bien pressée et sûre de vous. " constate l'elfe dorée.  
" Oui. " j'affirme fermement en souriant. J'ai aucun doute sur ma marche à suivre et personne ne pourra ébrécher ma confiance, même si mon plan implique de foncer tête baissée et advienne que pourra. " Du coup, je vous ai sous la main, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici et pas à Érebor avec Bilbo ? " je demande soudainement en me rappelant que j'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais là, concrètement et qu'hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle me dirait demain, aujourd'hui donc.  
" Oui, je le sais et tu le sauras bientôt.  
\- Vrai ? C'pas encore un de vos tours de passes-passes pour me faire patienter ? "  
Cela l'amuse clairement, mais elle hoche positivement la tête.  
" Bien sûr, ce que je dis est vrai. "  
Je hoche également la tête, ça veut dire que j'dois rester là, donc, non ?  
" Et si nous allions petit déjeuner ? " propose l'elfe dorée. Mon ventre entame alors un chant des baleines et je le fusille du regard. Pas comme si j'avais eut une bouchée de Lembas il y a quoi … trente minutes ? Même pas.  
" Je crois que je suis une hobbite de part en part maintenant. " je souffle de manière dramatique en me tapotant le ventre, faisant sourire l'elfe.  
" Je crois aussi, venez. "

Avec ça, je me retrouve dans la maison de Celeborn comme la veille. J'observe avec curiosité ce dernier, assis dans un genre de trône qui discute avec des elfes.  
" Des affaires du domaine. " m'explique vaguement Galadriel en voyant mon regard ailleurs. Je les observe se sourire en coin rapidement, amoureux éternels qu'ils sont avant que chacun retourne à ses occupations comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Je ricane silencieusement. Ils sont pas aussi discrets qu'ils pensent l'être. Celeborn continue sa discussion, pendant que Galadriel parle en elfique à une des elfes ayant accommodé notre repas de la veille. Une domestique, donc.

En quelques minutes, une table est déplacée de sa place contre le mur vers le trône où elle est installée. Je pose mon sac contre une arche du mur près du trône et observe Galadriel s'asseoir à la table où des domestiques déposes des parchemins, de l'encre et plein de fruits divers et variés.  
D'un geste de la main, l'elfe de la Lorien m'invite à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce que je fais sans trop me poser de questions, tant j'ai confiance en elle.

À peine suis-je posé que Celeborn vient s'asseoir avec nous et échange en simlish/sindarien/elfique quelques mots avec sa femme, en commençant à picorer des grains de raisin. Je remarque que nous sommes seuls dans la pièce.  
" Bonjour Monsieur Celeborn ! " je pépie poliment avant de me servir dans mon assiette de fruit également. J'ai pas vu d'orange depuis une éternité ou deux et commence donc à dépiauter gaiement celle que j'ai pris pour ma consommation personnel. J'aime manger. J'aime les fruits.  
" Bonjour Dame Charlotte. " me salue également l'elfe en souriant poliment.

" Du coup, on est réunis pour déjeuner, ou vous vouliez me parler ? " Je demande quand le silence se fait trop pesant pour moi.  
" Je ne pourrais rien t'apprendre du futur. " m'annonce de but en blanc Galadriel et je fais un mouvement de poing devant moi.  
" Raté. " je m'amuse, avant de commencer à manger mon orange. Ça m'aurait bien aidé de savoir le futur.  
" Je pense que tu en sais bien assez si j'en crois le carnet que tu as offert à Gandalf. "  
Je ris doucement en avalant.  
" Clair, j'sais plus que les gens pas capables de voir le futur, mais c'est qu'un futur dans le pantalon des possibles. Thorïn et la ligné de Durïn n'étant pas mort cependant, c'est fort heureusement pas le futur qu'on aura.  
\- En effet, Gandalf avec l'aide du conseil blanc a fait son maximum pour éviter de répéter l'histoire que vous connaissiez. " explique Celeborn. " Merci de votre aide, sans vous, seul Gandalf saurait que l'anneau a été retrouvé et nous ne saurions pas quoi faire aussi rapidement pour le détruire et éviter le retour de Sauron.  
\- Heureuse de pouvoir être utile. "  
Comme si j'allais les laisser se débrouiller seule quand j'ai l'autorisation d'Oromë lui-même (et sans doute des autres valars) pour détruire Sauron. J'allais pas trop laisser mon monde d'adoption connaître la fin que je connais. Okay, dans le seigneur des anneaux on détruit l'unique, Sauron et tout ça, mais pas avant que les peuples libres soient mis en esclavage, la désolation installée un peu partout en Terre du milieu et j'ose pas imaginer le nombre de morts que ça engendre. Quoi que je puisse faire pour épargner tout ça, j'le ferais avec grand plaisir.

" Mais vous auriez vraiment pas une p'tite vision du futur pour moi ? " je demande quand même, éternelle curieuse que je suis.  
" Non.  
\- Mais nous pouvons vous offrir une carte de ce monde. " répondent tour à tour les deux elfes.  
J'observe curieusement ce que me tend Celeborn et repousse mon assiette pour dérouler la feuille grossièrement format A4 devant moi.  
" Oh. " je murmure en voyant en effet une carte de la Terre du milieu. Vu le temps que je sais qu'il faut pour en recopier une à la main et l'enluminer ainsi, je ne peux qu'être touchée par le présent. " C'est vraiment pour moi ? " je demande confirmation.  
" Bien sûr, vous en aurez besoin. " me confirme Celeborn.  
" Merci beaucoup … " je murmure, ravie. Ma propre carte de voyage du monde ! De quoi m'aider grandement à retrouver Bilbo. Et une fois déroulée, elle rentrera pile-poile dans mon carnet, j'aurais pas à la plier ou l'âbimer. Je m'essuie précipitamment les mains sur ma serviette de table et du bouts des doigts, observe les lieux que je connais. Je suis ravie de voir que ma mémoire n'est pas trop défaillante et que les plans concoctés dans ma tête correspondent.  
Si je pars plein est, je tomberais sur l'Anduin. Si j'le remonte je tombe sur les Terres de Beorn. De là, il me sera relativement simple de traverser la Forêt Noire, trouver le long-lac, puis Lacville, pour enfin remonter vers la Montagne solitaire. Sur le papier, c'est très facile. Je suis un peu plus au sud que ce que j'avais en tête, mais cela ne change nullement mes plans.

" Sais-tu où tu vas ? " me coupe soudainement dans mes pensées Galadriel. Je relève précipitamment la tête vers elle.  
" Bah oui.  
\- Et où allez-vous ? " me demande Celeborn.  
" À Érebor ! " j'annonce, déjà toute heureuse de savoir que bientôt, j'irais marcher vers mon frère avec une carte ce coup-ci. De meilleures dispositions que ce matin même. Avant que mon sourire ne retombe en observant l'elfe tourner la tête vers son épouse, une question dans les yeux.  
" Bilbo n'est pas à Érebor. " explique doucement Galadriel.  
" Pas à Érebor ? Comment ça ? " je m'inquiète doucement. Où peut-il bien être ? Pourquoi a-t-il quitté Érebor ? Il est reparti dans la Comté … ? Pourquoi ?  
" Depuis combien de temps es-tu morte, selon toi ? " m'invite à répondre l'elfe aux cheveux dorée.  
Je penche la tête sur le côté.  
" Quelques jours, tout au plus. " C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre d'Oromë en tout cas, que j'ai passée quelques jours à dormir entre deux voiles.  
Celeborn a l'air inquiet en me regardant. Galadriel ne bronche pas d'un sourcil.  
" Plus d'une semaine … ? " je tente de définir plus correctement la fourchette de temps qui me sépare de la réalité.  
" Sais-tu quand tu es morte ? " demande sans préambule Galadriel.  
" Facile, le 31 octobre ! " j'annonce fièrement. Grâce à Balïn et mes p'tits calculs répétés dès que j'avais un repère en commun avec lui, j'ai gardé le compte des jours passants. Dommage que j'étais la seule à utiliser le calendrier grégorien.  
Autant je sais que l'elfe connaît pas mal de truc de mon monde et comprends pas mal de mes références, autant l'annonce du jour de ma mort a l'air de la rendre aussi perplexe que son mari.  
" La Bataille des cinq armées était le 6 yavië pour nous, le 4 blotmath selon le calendrier de la Comté. " explique Celeborn.  
Je les regarde tour à tour, cherchant à replacer ce fameux blothmat. J'ai pas entendu Bilbo en parler, j'ai aucune idée de quand c'est, en fait … J'ai aucune idée de qui a eut l'idée sublime d'avoir autant de calendriers différent. Et avant que j'ai pu vocaliser que je trouve ça idiot d'avoir plus de deux calendriers, je me rappelle que les Chinois n'ont pas le même jour de l'an que moi et que finalement dans mon monde d'origine aussi, chaque civilisation avait son propre calendrier. Finalement, je devrais pas dire que c'est idiot comme façon de faire en Arda si mon monde est le même.  
" Nous avons des parchemins, de l'encre et du temps. " propose poliment Celeborn que je regarde curieusement. " Et si vous nous faisiez un tableau représentant le calendrier de … votre monde ? Pendant que nous vous en copions un de la Comté et un de Fondcombe ? "  
Je hoche perplexe la tête.  
" Et un calendrier grégorien, c'est partie mon kiki. "  
Avec ça, j'attire à moi une feuille de parchemin, un pot d'encre, une plume et place dans mon assiette d'autres fruits.

Quelques heures plus tard, nos trois cerveaux ont réussi à aligner trois tableaux. Un pour le calendrier grégorien (365 jours par an, un jour surnuméraire tous les 4 ans pour rattraper la rotation du soleil, douze mois, le calendrier classique quoi), un autre pour le calendrier de la Comté (douze mois, trois jours sans mois pour Litha qu'ils appellent Lithe, un jour surnuméraire tous les quatre ans, légèrement décalés, mais très semblable au calendrier grégorien au final) et … une autre immense colonne pour le calendrier de Fondcombe qui est un gros bordel pour mon cerveau.  
Ils ne fonctionnent pas directement par an, mais par cycles. Un cycle est un yén. Chaque cycle étant composé de 144 ans qu'ils appellent Coronar. Ils ont après six mois et deux périodes de jours sans mois. L'un dans l'autre, Celeborn a été d'une patience infinie en m'expliquant leur fonctionnement et je n'ai pas était sans être rappelé du calendrier de Coligny. C'est un calendrier luni-solaire, en fait, respectueux des cycles de la nature perpétuelle et de l'astronomie, avec des jours intercalaires par lustres.  
Je suis ravie qu'on ait maintenant ces magnifiques tableaux entrelacés entre eux, ça me permettra de pas perdre mon latin et de pas oublier ce qu'on vient longuement de m'expliquer.

" Donc, si je résume bien, tu es morte le 6 yavië, 31 octobre selon ton calendrier. Nous sommes désormais le 26 tuilë, le 24 afterlithe pour la Comté. Si j'observe bien le tableau que nous avons fait, nous sommes maintenant le 17 juillet. " annonce doucement Galadriel, les yeux rivés sur notre page.  
" Oh, la Saint Charlotte ! Attendez, Juillet vous dites ? J'suis morte depuis des mois ?! " je m'exclame soudainement en captant que j'ai pas dormi quelques jours, mais plutôt quelques semaines ! Je compte rapidement sur mes doigts le nombre de mois séparant octobre de juillet.  
" Neuf mois ?! " je continue à haute-voix. C'est exactement le temps qu'il faut à deux gamètes pour se transformer en un bébé.  
" C'est cela. " me réponds Galadriel, pas totalement déphasée.  
Je me laisse tomber au fonds de ma chaise. Wow.  
Sacré temps d'incubation pour récupérer de ma mort. C'est littéralement une renaissance que j'ai faite. Je me passe une main sur mon visage. Okay, je comprends que Bilbo ait eut l'occasion de bouger avec tout ce temps.

" Bilbo est partie à la fin de l'hiver pour rejoindre son smial. " m'explique doucement Galadriel en me tapotant la main. Sans doute pour me rassurer.  
Je la regarde. " Oui, logique … Il avait pas trop prévu de vivre seul à Érebor … " On avait des plans d'y vivre oui, mais je comprends qu'il ait pas forcément envie d'y vivre … " Bon, ça change juste ma destination, au final. "  
Je reprends ma carte et tente de me décider s'il vaut mieux passer par le gap du Rohan ou par la montagne. Niveau vitesse, je dirais bien la montagne, mais seule … Eh. Nope, pas trop envie de me le tenter.  
" Est-ce qu'il est déjà arrivé ? " je demande, au cas où, histoire de pas partir dans la Comté s'il est pas encore à Cul-de-sac.  
" Oui, il y a quelques jours. Tu auras le temps de le rejoindre. " m'explique Galadriel.  
Je souffle. Okay, ça me change totalement mon plan, mais juste le trajet, rien de plus. Je jette un regard à nos tableaux de comparaisons de mois.  
" Je peux le garder … ?  
\- Bien sûr. C'est à vous. "  
Je remercie Celeborn et Galadriel et vais chercher mon carnet dans mon sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de nouveau à table, le tableau dans mon carnet. Je sais que ça me servira bien dans le futur pour me repérer dans le temps sans passer mon temps à faire des calculs.

Je place quelques noix dans ma bouche pour mâcher pendant que j'observe de nouveau en détail ma carte.  
Le passage par la Moria, même seule, c'est extra-mort. J'serais jamais assez discrète et j'vais même pas tenter de me mesurer à un Balrog, j'ai pas besoin de savoir le futur pour savoir qui de nous deux survivras d'une rencontre. Il y a le passage entre l'Eriador et le Champs de Gladden pour traverser la Montagne Brumeuse, c'est le haut passage qu'on a voulu prendre avec Thorïn et la compagnie. Sauf que seule, avec les gobelins c'pas trop prudent … Mais sinon, ça veut dire un immense détour pour passer par la percée du Rohan. Et si l'idée d'enfin voir le Rohan me dit bien, j'suis pas sûre que les semaines de détours soient vraiment ce que je veux …

* * *

 **On se retrouve samedi pour retrouver Nori et Bilbo à la porte de Cul-de-sac, là où on les avait laissé. D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci d'être là, j'vous aime tous !**

 **Bonne fin de semaine !**


	9. Ta perte m'a refroidi comme un glaçon

**Là, encore un chapitre ! Des poutoux, pensez à vous hydrater, n'hésitez pas à me faire coucou, je pense à vous !**

 **Pluie de paillette sur votre génialitude ! Merci d'être là !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**  
 **Ta perte m'a refroidi comme un glaçon  
** _2 juillet_

* * *

La porte de Cul-de-sac s'ouvre, laissant Nori perplexe sur le fait qu'il n'y ai nulle serrure. Les hobbits sont-ils si confiant que personne ne cherche à rentrer chez eux en leur absence ? Il l'avait remarqué lors de son dernier séjour, mais il pensait avoir loupé un système de fermeture quelconque. Jamais il n'aurait songé qu'il n'y avait juste … rien. Ori semble aussi surprit que lui et pendant que le hobbit fait quelques pas dans son hall d'entrée, les deux nains haussent les épaules en cœur, avant de porter leurs affaires dans le smial.

" Quoi … " murmure le hobbit en explorant sa maison. Nori plisse les sourcils. Le lieu semble étrangement … propre, pour une habitation délaissée depuis si longtemps. Il n'y a qu'une légère couche de poussière sur le sol et les meubles sont recouvert d'un tissu blanc, les protégeant ainsi de l'absence de vie. Et la réaction de Bilbo laisse présager que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a fait.  
Ori et Bilbo allument de concert les lampes à huile, pendant que Nori referme la porte, ayant fini d'amener leurs affaires à l'intérieur.  
Bilbo est en train d'explorer son smial, toujours aussi surpris.  
" Ce n'est pas toi qui as prit des mesures en ton absence ? " demande Ori, se doutant de la réponse en vu de la réaction de Bilbo.  
" Non, pas du tout … Nous sommes partis sur un coup de tête … " réponds perplexe le hobbit en revenant dans le salon, allumant un feu dans la cheminée. " C'est étrange … " murmure-t-il.

La cloche de l'entrée retentit alors, faisant sursauter les trois occupants du smial.  
" Je vais voir. " annonce Nori. " Bonsoir. " salue-t-il en tombant nez à nez avec … un ranger ? Que fait-il dans la Comté, surtout à frapper à cette heure chez un hobbit ?  
" Vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Baggins. " déclare le ranger et avant qu'il n'ai l'occasion de s'énerver sans laisser au nain le temps de s'expliquer, Nori appelle Bilbo.  
" Bilbo ? Quelqu'un pour toi, je crois.  
\- Qui ? " demande le hobbit en s'approchant de la porte. Nori se recule d'un pas pour laisser le hobbit se présenter devant l'inconnu.  
" Vous êtes monsieur Bilbo Baggins ?  
\- Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ? "  
Le ranger souffle alors, visiblement soulagé.  
" Rien. Vous êtes bien rentré, nous en sommes ravis.  
\- Nous ? " s'étonne en cœur Nori et Bilbo, Ori venant se placer dans leurs dos.  
" Oui, moi-même et quelques autres rangers avions pour mission de protéger votre smial d'une potentielle vente aux enchères, ainsi que d'une certaine Lobelia. "  
Bilbo frissonne. Que ce soit à la mention d'une vente aux enchères ou du nom de la personne sus-mentionné, Nori n'est pas sûr.  
" Une vente aux enchères … ? " soulève Bilbo, avant de poser la véritable question qui les intéresse tous. " Qui vous a chargé de surveiller Cul-de-sac ?  
\- Elrond, sous la demande d'une certaine Dame Charlotte. Votre sœur, je crois. " explique le Ranger.  
Les épaules du hobbit s'abaisse quelques instants. Nori devine alors que c'est lors de leur séjour à Fondcomble qu'elle a dû prendre les devants sans leur dire pour protéger la maison de Bilbo en leur absence. Nulle doute qu'elle savait que sans protection, le smial souffrirait de l'absence de son propriétaire. Ses connaissances du futur étaient bien utiles.  
" Oh. Merci. Il est tard pour ce soir et je viens juste de rentrer, mais puis-je vous inviter vous et vos compagnons à venir prendre le thé demain ? Je vous ferez mes fameux cookies aux graines de tournesols. " propose le hobbit, reprenant son rôle de Maître de Cul-de-sac.  
" Cela serait un plaisir. Il est tard, je vous laisse vous installer. Bonne nuit Monsieur Baggins. Bon retour parmi nous. " et avec cela, le ranger s'éloigne.  
" Mince, je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, ni du nombre de rangers qui va venir demain … " réalise soudainement le hobbit en refermant la porte. Nori pense avec malice que les rangers seront mieux accueillis que treize nains ayant débarqué sans préavis dans le smial.  
" C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Charlotte d'avoir pensé à s'occuper de Cul-de-sac. Je n'en ai pas eut l'idée, à aucun moment … Je pensais pouvoir revenir comme si de rien n'était … Mais maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû me douter que Lobelia aurait tout fait pour mettre la main sur Cul-de-sac … " explique Bilbo.  
" Je vais faire du thé. " propose Ori avant d'aller chercher dans un sac un sachet contenant du thé.  
" Allons retirer les protections du salon. " avance Bilbo à l'intention de Nori.

Après avoir bu un thé en mangeant quelques biscuits, la fatigue se fait ressentir. Bilbo commence à bâiller.  
" Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on s'organise. Avant que je ne vous montre vos chambres cependant … " le hobbit se lève alors et s'éloigne dans les couloirs du smial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec des objets dans les mains.  
" Charlotte voulait que vous les ayez. " explique sans rien dire de plus le hobbit.  
Nori observe la pièce qu'il a dans la main. Bilbo lui avait déjà expliqué que dans sa lettre à son frère elle lui demandait de lui offrir la pièce commémorative représentant un panda roux. Il n'avait jusque-là aucune idée de ce qu'était un panda roux, mais maintenant, il constate qu'il s'agit d'un animal. L'écriture étrange de Charlotte se lit sur l'objet rond et le nain devine qu'il s'agit de l'écriture de son monde, similaire à celle des humains d'Arda.  
L'étrange pièce semble être un alliage à base d'étain. Il n'y a que les humains pour faire ce genre d'alliage, quel que soit le monde visiblement. Il s'agit d'une pièce monométallique assez simple en apparence, plus large que son pouce et d'une rondeur à en faire pâlir un nain. La gravure est aussi beaucoup plus fine et le listel étrangement manufacturé avec des fines rayures à la régularité parfaites. L'avers représente un étrange animal sur une branche feuillue, l'animal ressemble à un renard à qui l'on aurait écrasé la face, avec une queue rayé. Autour de l'animal, Nori lit " Panda roux ". Le nom de l'animal, sans aucun doute. Sur le revers, un loup dans une lune hurle, au-dessous, Nori peut lire " Sainte-croix Parc animalier. " Le nain n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est un parc animalier, ou ce qu'est une croix sainte. Mais il a les larmes aux yeux. Voilà le dernier cadeau de Charlotte. Une pièce de son monde.  
La vision embrumée, il observe Bilbo montrer le fonctionnement d'un étrange bâton noir brillant à Ori.  
" Elle appelait ça un stylo quatre-couleurs. " explique Bilbo.  
En effet, en manipulant l'objet, différentes pointes de métal sortent de l'objet.  
" Chaque bouton de couleurs actionne une mine avec un réservoir d'encre. Je pense que son but était de te permettre d'observer, voir répliquer cet objet, puisqu'elle m'a précisé que cela se démonte sans soucis. " continue le hobbit.  
Tous ont les larmes aux yeux.  
Parler d'elle est plus simple maintenant, mais toujours un sujet douloureux.

Ori continue de triturer l'objet, mais Nori ne regarde plus, il observe discrètement du couloir Bilbo arranger la chambre de Charlotte.  
Il rassemble des objets dans l'un des placards : un T-shirt bien trop noir pour être de ce monde, un étrange objet en cuir replié, des câbles blancs avec des embouts étranges, des papiers divers et variés bien trop blanc ainsi qu'un objet noir brillant étrange. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que sont tous ses objets et il joue distraitement avec la pièce qu'elle lui a offert.  
Il se promet cependant de venir fouiller ce placard dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

L'air de rien, Nori retourne s'installer dans le salon, près de son petit frère, laissant Bilbo s'occuper des chambres après qu'il ait refusé l'aide de Nori.  
" En plus d'avoir perdu une superbe personne, nous avons perdu bien des connaissances qu'elle n'a jamais eut le temps de nous partager … " se lamente doucement Ori.  
Nori souffle, attristé et lui serre l'épaule.  
" Elle a tout de même pris le temps de nous apprendre bien des choses. " tente de relativiser l'ancien espion.  
Ori hoche la tête. Tous les deux ont passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de son monde et des technologies qu'elle connaît. Nulle doute qu'elle a tout de même grandement influencer les découvertes des prochaines années d'Ori.

Bien sûr, Arda aurait grandement profité des connaissances d'un monde technologiquement plus avancé sur bien des domaines, mais même les connaissances de Charlotte avait des limites. Elle semblait bien souvent totalement perdue quand il s'agissait d'expliquer des choses qui lui étaient totalement acquises. Les gens de son monde ne semblaient pas toujours comprendre intimement les objets ou technologies qu'ils utilisaient. Pourtant, elle était toujours ravie de tenter d'expliquer.

" Vos chambres sont prêtes. Nori, je te propose la chambre de Charlotte. Ori, tu as celle juste en face. " explique Bilbo en revenant avec eux. Il s'installe lourdement dans son fauteuil. " Et maintenant, quels sont vos projets ? " demande-t-il. Personne n'est vraiment dupe, il s'agit avant tout de se changer l'esprit et ne plus penser à des sujets trop sombres, mais tous sont ravit de changer de sujet.  
Nori glisse précieusement la pièce du monde de Charlotte dans la poche secrète près de son cœur.  
" Je pense rester quelque temps ici. J'aimerais apprendre tout ce que je peux des hobbits. Si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. " annonce Ori.  
" Tu seras toujours le bienvenu Ori. " réponds en souriant Bilbo. " Aussi longtemps que tu le désires. " rajoute-t-il.  
Les deux regardent Nori quelques instants, mais ce dernier ne pipe mot.  
" De mon côté, j'ai du ménage à faire et des affaires à reprendre. Il va me falloir montrer patte blanche dans le village pendant quelque temps, je le crains. " explique le hobbit, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué.  
Nori les regarde un à un. La vie continue. Charlotte n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se morfondent et c'est ce qu'ils font, ils font des projets certes à court-termes, mais ils avancent. Et de son côté ? Que veut Nori ?  
Il ne veut pas retourner à Érebor. Il ne veut pas retourner au Hall de Thorïn. Veut-il rester à Hobbiteville ? Il regarde les flammes danser dans la cheminé.

" Nori ? " attire son attention Bilbo " Tu es également le bienvenu à rester ici autant que tu le désires. "  
Nori sourit faiblement au hobbit.  
" Merci Bilbo. " Il est sincèrement heureux de pouvoir se poser un peu et réfléchir à ce qu'il veut vraiment. " Je suis plus fatigué que je ne le croyais, je vais me coucher. " annonce-t-il. Il n'est pas réellement fatigué, mais il n'a pas envie d'inquiéter ses deux compagnons.

Il est secrètement ravi d'être dans la chambre de Charlotte, il pourra plus facilement fouiller la chambre de la hobbite bleue. Nori ne sait pas pourquoi Bilbo lui a confié cette chambre en particulier, mais il est secrètement heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

Tout le monde dort dans le smial.  
Nori est assis sur le lit, une étrange feuille dur et souple dans les mains récapitulant ce qu'était Charlotte dans son autre monde. Une carte d'identité s'il en croit ce qu'il y a marqué dessus. On y trouve une photo d'une jeune femme étant Charlotte, mais avec des traits plus humains que hobbit et surtout, des cheveux bruns. C'est étrange de voir cette couleur sur l'anatomie plus allongée de la jeune femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Charlotte Eléonore Devoe. Voilà son nom complet. Il ignorait qu'elle avait en réalité un nom composé. Elle est née le 10 08 1994. Cela doit être une date, mais il n'a aucune idée de la façon de la lire. Il y a plein d'étranges symboles et obscures informations sur ce morceau de papier. Est-ce ainsi qu'ils résument la personne qu'elle est dans son monde ?

Son regard se porte sur la plante fossilisé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Un énième souvenir qu'elle est partie du jour au lendemain de Cul-de-sac avec Bilbo, sans être préparé pour aider un peuple d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien et alors qu'elle avait déjà quitté son propre monde sans y être préparé.

Charlotte était une femme forte.

Le monde est désormais vide de sens sans elle pour Nori.


	10. Le retour de Gandoulf

**Chapitre surprise !  
Oui, le 17 juillet c'est la Saint Charlotte ! En plus il s'agit d'un chapitre du POV de Charlotte, si c'est pas beau la vie ? J'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve demain pour la publication du mercredi.**

 **A demain tout le monde !**

 **YsalonnaDurin, j'peux pas t'envoyer de MP toujours car tu es une invitée, du coup j'te réponds ici ^^.**  
 **Oui ... Vivement que Nori retrouve SA Charlotte =D ! Charlotte est en route, ça va bien finir par arriver ! J'ai hâte de mon côté, j'suis ravie de voir que tu as hâte aussi ! Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Le retour de Gandoulf**

* * *

Après de longues délibérations avec Celeborn concernant ma carte, qui s'est d'ailleurs longuement excusé de ne pas pouvoir me fournir d'elfe pour m'accompagner, nous avons décidé de mon chemin et d'un long détour par le Rohan.  
Le gros détour de pratiquement trois semaines ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais on est d'accord sur le fait que seule, il vaut mieux pas que je tente le diable dans la montagne.  
Galadriel a été suspicieusement bien muette pendant nos discussions, mais j'espère qu'elle a ses raisons que j'ignore. Dans tous les cas, c'est pas moi qui réussirais à la faire parler de force. Je me suis depuis longtemps mis en tête que les Istaris et toutes personnes importantes d'Arda n'influencent pas le destin des autres sans raison. Et même si j'ai pas de destin dans ce monde selon Oromë, tout le monde continue de rien me dire si ça les arrange pas d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne comprends pas, mais je respecte. J'suis qu'une hobbite shiny dans un monde de fiction pas fictionnelle.

Donc, j'ai mon sac de prêt, un plan pour ne pas trop me perdre si par miracle je suis devenue meilleure en orientation que lorsque j'étais au collège, pas de guide et pas de quoi acheter des vivres en cours de route. Ah et pas de cheval.

" Suis-moi. " se lève soudainement Galadriel, après un signe de tête à son époux que je ne comprends pas.  
" Heu, okay. " Je me lève alors à sa suite, m'arrête, fais une courbette à Celeborn rapidement et jette un regard à mon sac.  
" Tu n'en auras pas besoin. " m'indique Galadriel qui prends un malin plaisir à deviner ce que je pense. Je penche la tête sur le côté, mais finis par la suivre, laissant en vrac mes affaires sur la table et mon sac dans un coin du trône. " Nous allons enfin répondre à tes interrogations.  
\- Oh, j'vais enfin savoir ce que je fais si loin de Bilbo ? "  
Elle sourit énigmatiquement. Yep, c'est ça alors.

Elle m'a dit que Bilbo était dans la Comté, donc ce n'est pas lui que j'attends. À priori si elle m'emmène voir ma réponse, c'est que ça doit pas être un moment. Genre que je devrais partir tel jour pour éviter un orage, une tornade ou que sais-je encore. Donc, ça doit être une personne. Un guide quelconque ? Je connais personne en Lorien cependant et Celeborn m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas me confier à l'un de ses sujets. Pas un elfe donc. Je crois pas qu'il y ait de peuple nains dans le coin et je vois pas pourquoi l'un d'entre eux viendrait ici. Peut-être un humain ? Oui, est-ce que la Lothlorien est auto-suffisante ? Sans doute pas entièrement. Oh ! Peut-être une caravane ? Avec de la chance, Galadriel attendait l'arrivée d'une caravane qu'elle sait aller dans le Rohan ou même mieux, à Fondcombe pour m'accompagner ! ça serait le pied !

On semble sortir en effet du domaine. Galadriel m'ignore presque, si ce n'est des petits coups d'œil ici et là pour s'assurer que je suis bien. Pendant ce temps, mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse pour tenter de percer le mystère. J'aime les surprises autant qu'une autre personne, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tenter de deviner ce qui m'attend maintenant.  
Si j'en crois ma carte et le fait que je sais où se lève le soleil ici, on est maintenant à la sortie sud du domaine elfique.

J'aperçois au loin sur le chemin un cavalier solitaire, son cheval galopant en soulevant derrière lui de la poussière et des feuilles mortes. Pas de caravane alors. Ou alors il s'agit d'un éclaireur ? Le cheval est gris, enfin, visuellement il a fini de blanchir en dehors de son bout du nez encore gris cendre. Il ne porte étrangement aucun filet, étrange … J'aperçois alors l'étrange chapeau pointu turlututu d'une teinte que je connais bien. Cheval sans harnachement et chapeau gris pointu. Ring-ding-ding.  
" Gandalf ! " j'hurle soudainement en levant les bras, sautant en l'air, ravie de le voir ! Galadriel s'est immobilisée pendant que je cours vers l'Istari. Le cheval pile soudainement et renâcle, menaçant de cabrer, pendant que Gandalf, ce vieux bonhomme, descend souplement de son dos. Le cheval pivote sur lui-même, près à décamper si je m'avère être dangereuse, pendant que je saute à la taille du magicien qui semble surpris de me voir si j'en crois ses yeux écarquillés.  
" Gandalf !  
\- Charlotte ? Que fais-tu ici … ? " me demande-t-il pendant que je rie aux éclats et tente de le faire tourner autour de moi, avant de rapidement capter qu'il est deux fois plus haut et donc plus lourd que moi et que par conséquent, j'suis bien incapable de le soulever de quelque façon que ce soit.  
Je suis heureuse de revoir un visage familier. Certes, ce n'est pas la compagnie, mais c'est l'une des personnes autres que les nains que je connais bien ! Gandalf me tapote gentiment le dos, visiblement me laissant me remettre de ma joie de le voir.  
Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir et quand enfin, je me recule, mon sourire manque de me fracturer le visage en deux. Derrière le magicien gris, le cheval blanc est immobile, oreille pointée vers moi.  
" Coucou Gripoil ! " je le salue avant d'avancer une main paume vers le ciel vers lui. Il relève brusquement la tête et m'ignore, reportant toute son attention sur l'Istari. Je hausse les épaules et fais de même. J'suis pas du genre à forcer ma compagnie sur des animaux sans bonne raison.  
Galadriel est arrivée à notre hauteur et échange quelques mots avec Gandalf en simlish. Je regarde avec attention le cheval, tentant de deviner s'il comprend mieux que moi le sindarin. Le cheval est aussi impassible que savent l'être les animaux attentifs. Du coup, je sais pas. Soit il est attentif parce qu'il comprend. Soit il l'est parce qu'il comprend et est occupé à décoder les signes d'un danger potentiel comme tout bon herbivore dans une situation inconnue.

" Charlotte ? " Galadriel demande mon attention et je me tourne vers elle. " Voilà la raison pour laquelle tu es arrivée ici et non avec ton frère. Tu as beaucoup à discuter avec Gandalf.  
\- Et on pouvait pas discuter avec Bilbo et Gandalf ? " je demande, parce que c'est pas vraiment une réponse. Discuter avec Gandalf je peux le faire n'importe où.  
" Non. Le conseil blanc a besoin de détails sur bien des choses et il vaut mieux ne pas en dire trop à Bilbo. Cela pourrait l'inquiéter inutilement. "  
Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Okay, je vois l'intérêt de ne pas l'inquiéter, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me faire arriver ici ?  
" Les valars ont jugés important que tu ais un temps loin de ton frère pour assimiler correctement les informations qui t'ont été offerte lors de ton retour en Arda. Gandalf et toi devez retourner dans la Comté. Il t'accompagnera. Vois ce voyage comme un moyen d'avoir constamment à tes côtés pouvant te répondre convenablement et t'aider. "  
Enfin quelque chose qui fait sens ! Même si j'avais jamais vu Gandalf comme étant une alternative adéquate à un psychologue, je devrais faire avec. J'suis pas sûre de vouloir me confier en fait … Mais Oromë m'aurait pas fait venir ici sans bonne raison et Galadriel a l'air d'être du même avis que le valar.  
" Est-ce que l'on peu m'expliquer exactement ce que Charlotte fait ici maintenant que nous semblons avoir rassuré notre hobbite ? " demande soudainement Gandalf qui est en train d'allumer sa pipe.  
" Bien entendu Mithrandir. Une table nous attend, nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter et votre monture doit se reposer avant votre départ. "

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve de nouveau à table avec Galadriel et Celeborn, Gandalf en plus.  
Gripoil est à l'écurie, en train de se ravitailler. C'est un cheval magique, possédant vitesse et endurance hors du commun. Ils appellent ça un Mearas, c'est un cheval du Rohan. Un de ceux sur lesquels je bave depuis que j'ai vu les films du seigneur des anneaux il y a des années. Cheval magique ou non cependant, il a comme tout être vivant besoin de se reposer de temps à autre et de manger.

Galadriel sur le chemin a eut le temps de raconter qu'Oromë m'a renvoyé sur Arda, pour continuer d'aider la Terre du milieu à ne pas connaître l'histoire que je connais.  
Gandalf raconte actuellement son séjour très court, mais très intéressant à Minas Tirith ou sous mes conseils avisés (ses mots, pas les miens) il a trouvé le parchemin d'Isildur qui a confirmé que l'anneau de Bilbo était bien l'Anneau Unique.  
Comme si j'avais le moindre doute.  
Il m'a quand même demandé si j'étais sûre et certaines, vu qu'il ne l'a pas mis dans un feu pour vérifier les écritures.  
" Trois Anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le ciel, sept pour les seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierre, neuf pour les hommes mortels destinés au trépas, un pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son sombre trône au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres. Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres. " je récite sombrement. Le désavantage de voir la citation trop souvent dans mon jeu en ligne sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. Avant d'ajouter " Et Bilbo a su comprendre les grosses araignées de la Forêt noire avec. J'ai vu le film, j'vous confirme que c'est l'anneau qu'on veut détruire, pas de doute là-dessus. Si j'mens que la foudre me foudroie sur-le-champ. "  
Les trois grandes personnes à la table sursautent à ma demande, comme s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une façon de prouver que j'ai raison et pas juste d'une façon de parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun éclair ne me tombe dessus et je les regarde tour à tour. Ils restent crispés quelques secondes avant de se remettre de leurs émotions. Comme si j'étais du genre à rigoler sur ce genre de sujet. Je pense qu'ils veulent juste s'assurer que j'suis vraiment sûre de moi plus que mettre ma parole en doute. Mais ça reste un tantinet vexant qu'on me demande de prouver ce que je sais. Vu tout ce que j'ai fait depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde, ça serait cool qu'on me fasse confiance à force.  
" Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur les anneaux de Saurons ? " me demande Gandalf en me scrutant attentivement. Plus que la longue tirade-là ?  
" Yep. " je réponds vaguement, avant d'inspirer profondément parce que je sais qu'il faut que j'en dise plus. " Trois pour les elfes, un pour Galadriel, un pour Elrond, un pour j'sais pas qui qui l'a refilé à Gandalf parce qu'il savait que Saroumane serait conquis par les cookies du côté obscure de la force. Sept pour les nains … " Je ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. C'est les anneaux dont j'ai le moins d'information. " Les nains sont insensibles aux anneaux et son appel par Sauron. Quatre ont été détruits par les gradons, les autres, c'est Sauron qui les a, je crois ? P'tet que Thraïn en avait une. J'sais pas, Gandalf, vous êtes le dernier à l'avoir vu ?  
\- Non, il n'en avait pas.  
\- Okay, bon, au moins je sais maintenant que la grosse bague de famille de Thorïn n'est pas un anneau magique. " je commente à haute-voix. " Neuf anneaux pour les humains, tous devenus des nazguls pas joli, pas beau, bouh. Et d'autres anneaux magiques non-lié à l'unique dont j'ignore tout. " je finis.  
Concis, aussi précis que ce que je sais (pas grand chose donc).  
" Tu en sais donc autant que nous, à quelques détails près. " explique Gandalf sur un ton léger. Faites confiance au mage gris pour s'amuser en toute situation. " Narya, mon anneau de pouvoir a d'abord appartenu à Gil-galad qui l'a donné à Cirdan qui me l'a lui-même donné. Vilya, l'anneau d'Elrond appartenait à Gil-galad également auparavant.  
\- Détails … " je m'amuse également, suivant la conduite du magicien. " De toute façon, les anneaux de pouvoirs, on s'en tamponne le coquillard avec une patte d'alligator femelle, non ? Une fois qu'on détruit l'unique, tous les bijoux magiques deviennent inutiles, non ? "  
Ma question fait rire mon assemblée.  
" Oui, c'est cela. Concentrons-nous sur le bijou magique comme tu dis, de Bilbo. " s'amuse Gandalf. Vu comment il sourit à toutes mes réponses, je crois que j'lui ai manqué. De même que ça manquait de pouvoir discuter sans réfléchir à mes mots. Pas qu'Oromë, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen ou Haldir soit pas des gens incapables de me comprendre … C'est juste qu'il y a qu'avec la compagnie et par extension Gandalf que j'me laisse parler sans filtre. Je suis à l'aise avec eux, quoi. Peut-être parce qu'on a passé plusieurs mois collés l'un à l'autre sur la route. Et ils comprennent à force beaucoup de mes expressions que je n'ai pas à expliquer sans cesse. Ce qui fait du bien dans un monde au parlé étrange pour moi.

" Mithrandir, le parchemin d'Isildur a-t-il confirmé ce que nous pensions ? " demande Galadriel à l'intention de Gandalf.  
" Oui, il nous faudra marcher vers Amon Amarth pour le détruire. "  
Je sursaute.  
" Hey, d'où il vient ce nom ? " Bien sûr, ma question fait se tourner vers moi les trois grands qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle intervention de ma part.  
" Il s'agit du nom de la Montagne Destin en sindarin. "  
Wow. Donc, un de mes groupes de Metal préféré portait un nom elfique d'un fandom dont je fais désormais partie. Et je découvre ça que maintenant. Comme quoi, on arrête jamais d'apprendre.  
Les trois s'empressent alors de discuter vivement de la marche à suivre. J'écoute, mais n'interviens pas. Gandalf ressort le carnet que je lui avais offert de sa poche et reprends plusieurs passages. Lorsqu'on me demande, je donne plus d'indications si j'en ai, mais visiblement, le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point jusque-là tient toujours.  
Et pour ma part, je vois rien à modifier. Ils ont longuement réfléchi et ça me semble également la meilleure chose à faire.  
Ma mission si je l'accepte sera de partir demain avec Gandalf dans la Comté, où j'irais retrouver Bilbo, Nori et Ori qui l'ont accompagné. Galadriel me donnera une monture adapté à notre allure et donnera du matériel supplémentaire pour Gandalf. On se séparera quelques jours de Gandalf qui ira lui chercher Legolas et un Dunedain. Je sais qu'on est plusieurs décennies avant l'époque du Seigneur des anneaux, donc probablement le papa ou grand-papa d'Aragorn. Personne n'a précisé son nom, ça sera donc la surprise pour plus tard. De là, on ira à Fondcombe où un conseil est organisé avec des représentants de chaque peuple et pas mal de membres du conseil blanc. Même si on est tous les quatre d'accords pour aller aussi vite que possible au Mordor détruire l'Unique avant que Sauron ne retrouve des forces et que le destin que je connais ne se réajuste, Galadriel veut que l'on passe par cette étape, à moins de déclencher des guerres inutiles entre les peuples. J'ai voulu protester, mais Galadriel m'a demandé de voir ça comme une étape nécessaire, même si inutile au bon déroulement de notre mission. J'ai roulé des yeux, mais acquiescé. Toujours faire confiance à la dame qui voit dans le futur. J'tiens pas à déclencher des guerres inutiles si on détruit effectivement Sauron. Cet arrêt à Fondcomble nous permettra de nous remplir les sacs de provisions.  
Dans tous les cas, le plan me convient.

Après pas mal de discussions où Gandalf et les deux elfes m'ont remis au courant de tout ce que j'ai loupé depuis ma mort, le repas de midi est passé depuis belle lurette et les domestiques ont nettoyé la table.

Celeborn et Galadriel sont en train de rédiger des missives pour diverses personnes en préparation du conseil d'Elrond.  
Seul Bilbo ne sera pas prévenu par lettre puisque visiblement, Gandalf et moi serons là avant que les lettres envoyées ne soient reçues dans la Comté. Ce qui veut dire que ça sera à nous de l'informer.  
J'ai fini d'écrire sur un parchemin un court message pour Thorïn et la compagnie resté avec à Érebor ainsi qu'un autre court message pour le Hall de Thorïn où loge désormais Fíli et Kíli. Je sais que Celeborn et Galadriel les informe dans leur propre lettre de mon retour, mais je voulais ajouter mon grain de sel et les prévenir moi-même quand même, avec un p'tit message personnalisé indiquant qu'ils me manquent et que j'espère qu'on se reverra tous bientôt, même si je sais pas quand parce que j'ai une autre aventure à vivre avant, sans dragon ce coup-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf a eut le temps de parcourir mon carnet bleu (il m'a demandé ma permission et j'ai pas eut le cœur à lui refuser).  
" Goûter les champignons du père Maggot ? " s'amuse-t-il à relire à haute-voix l'un des points de ma Bucket List une fois qu'il a mon attention.  
" Eh, si Merry, Pippin, Sam et même Frodo les adore, j'suis sûre qu'ils sont géniaux. " je rétorque en riant.  
" Qui sont ces gens ? " demande alors Gandalf avec une mine neutre. Je me rappelle alors qu'il a en effet aucune idée de qui sont ses hobbits. Ils sont même pas encore nés. Gaffe.  
" Vous verrez. " je réponds alors avec un clin d'œil, crée un long silence. Gandalf finit par hocher la tête en fermant les yeux. J'observe Galadriel sourire en me jetant un rapide coup d'œil.  
Elle sait.  
Fourbasse.


	11. J'entends les violons

**Chapitre 11**  
 **J'entends les violons**

* * *

Le thé avec les Rangers fut une affaire plus calme que prévu, les humains étant des créatures plus calme que les nains apparemment. Ce n'est pas que Bilbo trouve que les nains manquent de politesses ou de respect, seulement, les humains sont visiblement plus délicat et plus soucieux des apparences, un peu à la manière des hobbits. Bilbo a peu côtoyé d'humains (si l'on oublie son humaine-hobbite de sœur), mais il comprend soudainement comment les hobbits de Bree arrive à vivre avec les grands gens.

William est le chef des Rangers s'occupant de Hobbiteville. Il est accompagné de cinq autres Rangers, dont deux femmes. Bilbo ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Charlotte aurait été ravie de voir d'autres femmes avec un rôle important.  
Le ranger étant venu la veille se nomme Edwin.  
Bilbo les remercie tous d'avoir gardé Cul-de-sac et leur offre des pâtisseries à emporter avec eux. Comme tout hobbit, il est l'image même de l'hôte parfait. Ori et Nori s'en amusent en khuzdul, puis à haute-voix une fois les dunedains partis. Le hobbit les laisse dire, tout en préparant le repas. Après tout, ils se sont tenu à carreaux plusieurs heures durant. Il sourit en les entendant se moquer de lui si fraternellement.

Le rythme de la vie dans la Comté est plus dur à reprendre que Bilbo ne le pensait. Cul-de-sac reluit comme un sou neuf. Rien n'a bougé dans son village pendant son absence. Mais Bilbo a changé pendant ses mois d'absences et ses voisins sont méfiants. Oh, ils sont polis et ne posent aucune question indiscrète, ils ont bien été élevés, mais Bilbo sent leurs regards et leurs questions silencieuses.  
Où était-il ? Pourquoi un Baggins aurait quitté la Comté ? Qui plus est pour partir à l'aventure ?  
Il les ignore et répond poliment dans les conversations à leurs interrogations. Taisant peu à peu les commérages les plus insistants.  
Le fait qu'il soit revenu avec des nains qui sont désormais ses colocataires pose également de nombreuses questions, mais ses voisins sont bien vite trop occupé à montrer combien ils sont respectables en affirmant que les nains ont bien des choses à apprendre pour vraiment apprendre à connaître les deux nains résidents désormais à Cul-de-sac.  
Les nains de leur côté en dehors du smial font tout leur possible pour être aimable à la communauté de Hobbiteville et aider Bilbo comme ils le peuvent.  
L'un dans l'autre, tout se passe bien. Bilbo constate que les nains sont moins étranges pour son village qu'une hobbite aux cheveux bleus. Les voisins sont moins vigilants, mais tout aussi discret. Enfin, sauf les enfants qui dès qu'ils le peuvent pose mille questions aux nains ou même à Bilbo lui-même qui est toujours ravit d'occuper les jeunes hobbits. Sans surprise, Bilbo est au cœur des discussions de la Comté, mais l'attention ne déplaît pas autant à l'aventurier que cela le devrait. Les commérages des hobbits sont bien innocent. Surtout en comparaison des nains qui sont tout aussi francs, mais moins délicats. Bilbo préfère les façons de dire abrupt des nains aux insultes à peine dissimulées de sa cousine Lobélia qui prend trente minutes pour lui expliquer combien il désacralise la mémoire de son pauvre père Bungo Baggins.  
La plupart des hobbits se méfient poliment des nains et de Bilbo, mais cela convient parfaitement à Bilbo qui n'a jamais été le plus sociable des hobbits.  
Il sourit mystérieusement et s'excuse poliment des discussions qui le dérange, toujours le gentlehobbit qu'il a toujours été.

Ori de son côté passe ses journées où il n'aide pas Bilbo avec ses affaires dans la maison des Mathoms. Il a découvert là-bas nombre d'objets inutiles aux hobbits, mais contenant nombres d'histoires, de même que de nombreux recueils hobbits.  
Esperanza, sa ponette palomino est ravie de sortir un peu de son écurie, même si ce n'est que pour passer sa journée à brouter l'herbe verte de Michel Delving.  
Ori appelle l'endroit un musée. Le nom est étrange sur le palais de Bilbo, mais Nori lui a confirmé que les nains appellent ainsi un lieu regroupant une collection d'objets prestigieux. Bien que Bilbo ignore encore en quoi des objets prenant la poussière sont prestigieux. C'est une différence culturelle qu'il a appris à embrasser avec les nains qui adorent les objets glorieux.  
Le soir, quand Ori rentre, le hobbit et lui se retrouve à discuter des découvertes du jour du scribe. Ils s'échangent leur avis et leurs connaissances, se présentent leurs propres notes et s'échangent leur lecture du moment.  
Autant dire qu'ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire et qu'Ori est tout à fait à sa place dans la Comté, avec son maniérisme timide et ses bonnes manières. Il reste certes un être curieux pour les hobbits, mais une présence rapidement agréable pour tous.  
Bilbo soupçonne quelques jeunes hobbites de tenter de gagner ses faveurs puisqu'il n'est pas si rare de voir Ori revenir confus avec quelques confiseries, tartes ou mêmes quelques fleurs. Mais Ori semble ravis des attentions et fait toujours attention aux sentiments des jeunes femmes qu'il rejette poliment et qui ne lui en veulent jamais, étrangement. Les charmes des nains sont un véritable mystère pour Bilbo.

Parfois, le smial est étrangement silencieux, les discussions ayant été trop près des souvenirs de Charlotte pour être réellement confortables. Ce n'est plus vraiment de la tristesse, plutôt de la mélancolie douce. Bilbo comme les deux nains habitant avec lui ont déjà perdu leurs parents, les pertes d'être proche n'est malheureusement pas une chose nouvelle pour eux et tous savent que le temps fera des miracles. Ils s'adapteront et se relèveront, même s'ils n'oublieront jamais la hobbite aux cheveux bleus.

Un soir, alors qu'Ori tente de se souvenir sans succès d'une histoire du monde de Charlotte, Bilbo reparaît dans le salon avec un livre contenant de nombreuses feuilles volantes.  
" Il s'agit d'un livre que je rédigeais parfois le soir après que Charlotte se soit couché. Cela raconte les histoires d'un certain Disney que racontait Charlotte. "  
Sans surprise, Ori s'empresse de le lire à haute-voix. Nori et son jeune frère y reconnaissent bien des chansons et histoires de Charlotte, mais en découvrent de nouvelles.

Tous les jours, Bilbo observe Nori.  
Le nain semble ne pas savoir quoi faire avec lui-même. Il s'occupe du smial avec vigueur, réparant et améliorant tout ce qu'il sait réparer avec son savoir-faire acquis au cour de sa vie, mais Bilbo ne le voit jamais faire quoi que ce soit pour lui-même et s'inquiète. Quand il ne s'occupe pas du smial ou de Bilbo ou son frère, il semble perdu. Il erre dans Cul-de-sac et dans les alentours du village, participe sans vraiment participer aux conversations et semble hésiter. À quoi ? Nori avoue qu'il ne sait lui-même pas.

Si Ori et Bilbo se relève doucement, mais sûrement de la perte de Charlotte, Nori stagne.  
" Il a besoin de temps … Les nains aiment peu, mais profondément. " explique à mi-voix Ori. Bilbo acquiesce et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, offre autant de distractions qu'il espère plaisante à Nori. Ori fait de même et si Nori n'est pas réellement distrait, il semble ravit d'avoir leur soutien et leur aide infaillible.

Quelques jours après leur arrivée, Bilbo est surpris par Dinodas.  
" Monsieur Bilbo ! Vous voilà enfin revenu ! Avec des nains, j'ai entendu dire ? "  
Dinodas Took n'est pas un proche parent de Bilbo puisqu'ils sont cousins au huitième degré, mais c'est un apothicaire toujours avenant et c'est surtout un hobbit ayant aidé sans hésitation Charlotte lors de son arrivée dans la Comté. Ainsi, Bilbo n'hésite pas à l'inviter boire le thé. Les présentations avec Nori et Ori sont plaisantes pour tous et les conversations vont bon train.  
Jusqu'à-ce que le soigneur s'inquiète de ne pas voir Charlotte avec eux. Nori baisse soudainement la tête et la voix serré, Bilbo annonce une nouvelle fois la mort de Charlotte. Personne à Hobbiteville n'a demandé ce que faisait Bilbo sans Charlotte, mais personne n'était vraiment proche de la jeune hobbite et tous pensait qu'elle n'était que de passage à Cul-de-sac en valeur d'ancienne amie de Belladona Took.  
Bilbo sent une légère nausée le prendre et son ventre se tordre, comme à chaque fois qu'il repense à la raison de l'absence de Charlotte. Les images de son corps dans ses bras …  
Dinodas est troublé par l'annonce et Bilbo propose un verre de cidre pour lever leur verre à la mémoire de Charlotte.  
Le reste de la conversation est plus morose.  
" Elle était étrange Madame Charlotte, mais toujours bienveillante … Elle était bien pour toi, Bilbo. " souffle doucement Dinodas.  
Bilbo sourit tristement.  
" Oui, elle était ce dont j'avais besoin … " répond doucement le jeune hobbite.  
" Et ce dont nous avions tous besoin pour reprendre Érebor. Sans elle, ça ne se serait pas aussi bien passé. " rajoute Ori dans le même ton, faisant sourire la tablée.  
C'est le moment que choisit Nori pour se lever prestement.  
" Pardon, j'ai besoin d'air. " s'excuse-t-il rapidement avant de sortir presque en courant du smial. Bilbo est sûr d'avoir vu des larmes dans les yeux du nain. Dinodas semble perdu et regarde la direction qu'à prit le nain.  
" Nori et Charlotte étaient … " Ori cherche ses mots quelques instants, avant de choisir ce qu'il veut dire. " Disons qu'ils attendaient avec impatience la fin de la bataille pour enfin prendre le temps de vraiment se connaître.  
Oh … Je vois … Il est dur de perdre ceux qu'on aime sans avoir eut le temps de le faire savoir. " comprends Dinodas.

* * *

 **Oui, chapitre court, comme vous, j'ai hâte que Charlotte arrive à Cul-de-sac ahah. Et j'avais encore des nains à installer dans la Comté avant de retourner à Charlotte.**

 **Rendez-vous samedi pour un chapitre dédié à Charlotte et notre Gandoulf préféré ! (en espérant qu'ils gandalfent pas en chemin)**

 **Merci d'être là avec moi pour ce second tome !**


	12. Oh non non les violons

**Chapitre 12**  
 **Oh non non les violons**

* * *

Ce matin, c'est des tapes sur la porte de la chambre que j'occupe qui me réveille.  
" Oui ? " je grommelle comme je peux de sous ma couette.  
" Charlotte, viens préparer ton sac. " C'est Gandalf, derrière la porte. J'ai encore dormi nue et je suis soudain heureuse que le magicien n'ait pas débarqué sans prévenir dans la chambre. Je rougis à l'idée de la honte que j'aurais eut. J'ai eut chaud.  
" Oui Papy ! " je réponds en étant soudainement très réveillé. Je l'entends rire et s'éloigner, donc je suppose que c'est sans danger pour moi de sortir de mon château-fort de couverture. Je grommelle cependant pour la forme parce que le lit était très confortable et que je sais que ce soir je dors à la belle-étoile. Ce qui est très cool. J'adore dormir avec pour toit les étoiles, mais le sol n'a jamais fait un matelas très confortable.  
" Tu vas me manquer lit d'amour. " je murmure en tapotant doucement le lit. Je m'étire comme un chat sur le lit, avant d'en sortir définitivement. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai de la route à faire !

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je débarque telle une diva dans le flet principale du tellain où se trouve déjà Gandalf, Galadriel et Celeborn qui discutent entre eux et deux elfes que je ne connais que de vues, ce sont des domestiques du domaine, qui sont en train d'organiser des sacs. J'aperçois le mien, ouvert, son contenu organisé à côté.  
" Salut la compagnie ! " j'annonce ma présence avant d'aller près de mon sac à dos. J'entends diverses réponses. Les affaires que j'avais préparées sont étalées.  
" Nous nous sommes permises de vérifier ce que vous aviez préparé, mais n'avons rien trouvé à modifier, nous voulions juste que vous vérifier une dernière fois si cela vous convenait. " me prévient poliment l'une des elfes.  
" Merci ! " je lui souris et avec son aide, refait mon sac. Gandalf me surveille, une fois le sac remplie et refermer, je lui offre un magnifique pouce en l'air. Après ça, j'aide les elfes comme je peux avec nos bagages. Je suis rassurée de ne plus voyager seule, déjà, j'ai un Istari qui connaît la Terre du milieu comme sa poche, mais j'ai aussi une monture de plus de prévus et donc, plus de sac et de vivre. Après avoir passé les trois-quart de la quête vers Érebor avec juste mes habits sur mon dos, j'suis ravie d'avoir plus de vivres que nécessaires. Surtout en prenant en compte qu'on a de quoi manger pour deux pour un mois, plus un mois de Lembas et que Gandalf ne mange quasiment rien. On a aussi bien des rations de grains pour les chevaux. Bien qu'on est en été et que les chevaux devraient pouvoir se nourrir amplement lors de nos arrêts, ça nous permettra de limiter les temps de broutages, ce qui nous assure pour mon plus grand plaisir moins de temps de voyage.  
J'apprécie que Galadriel ait tout prévu et que j'ai quasi rien à faire.  
Je vibre presque d'excitation une fois que toutes nos affaires sont prêtes et que les deux domestiques m'aident à tout apporter dans l'écurie.

Là-bas, Gandalf commence à charger Gripoil de façon sommaire, ainsi qu'un autre cheval gris que je ne connais pas.  
" Il s'agit de Barbecendre. " me présente Santhiriel, l'elfe en charge de l'écurie.  
" Barbecendre … " je répète en présentant ma main au cheval qui la renifle doucement, pendant que je lui caresse le chanfrein. Je m'aperçois qu'il a en effet un genre de bouc au menton et pas mal de poil au niveau des ganaches. D'où son nom sans aucun doute.  
" C'est un cheval du Rohan. Il n'est pas aussi fort ou rapide qu'un Mearas, mais il sera une monture tout à fait adapté à vos besoins. Dame Galadriel vous permet de l'emporter avec vous. " continue de m'expliquer l'elfe.  
Je me tourne alors vers Galadriel qui non loin de nous, observe les préparatifs avec son époux.  
" Merci. " je m'incline devant elle pour la remercie.  
" De rien Charlotte. Je pense qu'il sera tout à fait à la hauteur de sa tâche et vous permettra une chevauchée aussi rapide qu'agréable. " je souris aux mots de Galadriel. Elle a l'air confiante. Elle ne m'a toujours rien dit du futur, mais si elle ne s'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé que tout ira bien. Mon cœur fait un bond à l'idée de revoir bientôt Bilbo.

Après quelques cafouillages de ma part, Barbecendre est près. Il poste un licol en cuir rembourré de moutons, avec une longe d'environ deux mètres et porte sur son dos la quasi-intégralité de nos sacs, seuls deux sacs sont sur le dos de Gripoil ainsi qu'une étrange selle que j'observe, tête penchée en me demandant ce que c'est exactement. Le fait que les sacs sont un peu trop sur les reins et pas assez sur la croupe m'inquiète, en fait.  
Je m'approche de Santhiriel pour lui demander des explications.  
" Dite, c'est quoi comme genre de selle ça ? "  
Elle suit mon regard avant de me sourire " Une selle adaptée pour permettre à Mithrandir et vous de chevaucher sans soucis.  
\- Quoi ? " je m'étonne en regardant de nouveau le genre de bardette très longue.  
Maintenant qu'elle le dit, en effet, ça ressemble pas mal à une longue selle sans étrier. " C'pas mauvais pour les reins ? " je m'inquiète quand même à haute-voix.  
" Non, cela a été prévu pour deux elfes, hors vous êtes une hobbite, le poids sera bien répartie une fois que vous serez derrière Gandalf. Vous pourrez bien sûr être devant également si le besoin est. Gripoil ne sera pas gêné dans ses mouvements et n'en souffrira pas. "  
Je fronce des sourcils et fusille presque du regard l'objet sur le dos du cheval blanc. Ne pas gêner les mouvements ? Okay, mais j'reste pas convaincue du bien-fondé de l'idée.  
" Pourquoi ne pas répartir les sacs entre les deux chevaux ? " je demande quand même parce que ça me parait étrange comme façon de faire.  
" Nous allons très peu nous reposer. Et quand je dis très peu, je veux dire que tu seras obligé de dormir à cheval passé quelques jours de voyage. " m'explique Gandalf, me faisant sursauter parce que je l'ai pas vu se rapprocher de moi.  
" Dormir à cheval ?! " je pouique. Comment il veut que je fasse ?!  
" Oui, les chevaux du Rohan sont plus endurant que les chevaux que tu connais et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. "

Sur ces mots, je me retrouve avec la longe de Barbecendre dans les mains et Gandalf conduit déjà Gripoil qui ne porte toujours pas de filet vers Galadriel et Celeborn qui semblent nous attendre à l'entrée de l'écurie.  
Ils rigolaient pas hier soir quand ils disaient qu'on partirait dès l'aurore. J'ai à peine eut le temps de m'habiller et d'aller d'une activité à une autre, sans temps de me poser. On dirait des lapins Duracell.  
" Merci de votre aide ! Je veillerais bien sur Barbecendre ! " je promets rapidement aux elfes de l'écurie et surtout à Santhiriel, avant de détaler à la suite du magicien gris. L'étalon me suit et pendant que je marche vite, ses grandes jambes lui permettent de garder une allure très calme. Je jette du coin de l'œil un regard à ce qu'il transporte, mais visiblement son chargement ne le gêne pas le moins du monde.

" Bye-bye ! " je salue une dernière fois derrière moi Galadriel, Celeborn et tous les elfes venus assistés à notre départ. Nos chevaux sont déjà dans un bon trot et en quelques foulées, je m'agrippe à la taille de Gandalf pour ne pas trop être secoué.  
Nos au-revoir ont été relativement rapide, même si j'ai tenu à remercier Galadriel et Celeborn de tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi depuis deux jours. J'veux dire, ils m'ont quand même accueilli alors que je sortais littéralement de nulle part, m'ont donné plein de choses utile pour mon voyage (dont des fringues et de la bouffe) et m'ont même prêté un poney ! Autant dire que leur aide a été plus que grandement apprécié !

Je suis sur Gripoil, accroché au dos de Gandalf et pas tout à fait à mon aise. J'ai rien contre être sur le dos d'un cheval qui fait deux fois ma taille, mais mon assiette s'est habituée à avoir des montures à ma taille et les mouvements quasi-lent de Gripoil en comparaisons sont … déroutant. Je m'y ferais en quelques minutes … si j'étais seule et pas dans le dos de Gandalf. J'ai jamais monté sur un cheval avec quelqu'un. Les premières foulées, j'ai tenté de mettre de la distance entre moi et l'istari, histoire de pas collé mes cuisses à son fessier, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était peine perdue et j'me retrouve à mettre les épaules plus en arrière que nécessaire pour au moins pas lui coller mes seins dans le dos. J'ai les joues bien chaude et j'dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.  
Heureusement, Gandalf n'adresse pas mon malaise. De toute façon, on a plusieurs semaines à passer comme ça, j'serais bien obligé de m'y faire. On trouvera peut-être une position plus confortable plus tard.

J'observe Barbecendre. L'étalon à l'épaule au niveau de la croupe de Gripoil et commence à étendre l'encolure de façon à porter son poids sans se fatiguer de trop. Je souris en voyant qu'on nous a confié un cheval qui a l'habitude de voyager. Les deux chevaux trottent à une bonne allure et sont déjà cadencés ensemble, malgré le fait qu'on soit partie depuis à peine une demi-heure. Rien à voir avec les poneys des nains qu'on avait qui contentait de se suivre sans s'accorder entre eux. J'aurais tendance à penser que c'est parce que Mearas ou pas, les deux sont des chevaux du Rohan, donc de cavalier émérite, pas des poneys acheter ici et là à différents fermier pas toujours cavalier, mais je pense surtout qu'il est difficile pour quinze poneys de se coordonner.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis aussi détendue que je peux l'être collé à Gandalf et le silence me pèse. Le magicien n'étant pas un chanteur comme les nains peuvent l'être, je prends alors sur moi pour fredonner Ah la belle vie quand on est chat du film La mouette et le chat, chantant le refrain qui sont les seules paroles que je connais, pourtant pas faute d'avoir vue le film plusieurs fois.  
Gandalf a dû comprendre que j'étais pas trop faite pour le silence, puisque je me retrouve ensuite à lui expliquer le film à sa demande.  
Ce qui nous fait ensuite enchaîner sur ce que j'ai vu exactement de l'autre côté du voile.

" Et voilà. " je conclus, le soir, quand enfin on descend de cheval. Je suis lessivée et Gandalf m'offre à boire pendant qu'il desselle les chevaux.  
" Tu n'es dans ce monde que depuis un an, mais tu en as déjà vécu des choses … " soulève le magicien quand j'arrive pour l'aider, bien qu'étant trop petite pour vraiment être utile.  
" Clairement … J'suis héroïne à plein temps maintenant, je crois ! " je m'exclame. " Ça change de l'illustration. " je rajoute, ce changement de job m'amuse plus que cela devrait. Après tout, je suis morte, je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est un métier dangereux qu'être héroïne. D'autant plus qu'aventurier quand on va affronter Smaug ou Sauron, des ennemis qu'on fuit normalement. Mais je crois que j'ai jeté à la fenêtre tout idée de normalité en arrivant dans ce monde, même si c'était pas mon choix.  
" Je te comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que tu le penses, au final. " annonce étrangement Gandalf. Je relâche le sac que je venais de poser au sol et observe curieuse l'Istari.  
" Comment ça ? " Il peut pas lâcher une telle bombe et pas expliquer plus clairement ses pensées.  
" J'ai moi aussi été envoyé en Terre du milieu pour servir les Valars, combattre l'ombre de Sauron et donner espoir aux peuples libres. " explique-t-il malicieusement, avec un clin d'œil, avant de relâcher les deux chevaux qui s'empressent de brouter.  
" Wow. " je souffle en prenant conscience de ce que viens de m'annoncer l'Istari. " Finalement, ce qui nous différencie, c'est que j'ai pas de bâtons magiques ni de pouvoirs. " je comprends.

Les chevaux mangent leur ration pendant que je mange la mienne. J'me suis bricolé un genre de sandwitch avec le pain, de la viande séché et divers légumes. J'ai pas le talent de Bombur ou de Bilbo de faire un repas à partir de n'importe quoi. J'ai même pas la moindre idée de comment qu'on fait une soupe. Gandalf se contente d'observer le feu de son côté. Je sais pas ce qu'il y voit, mais il semble plonger dans ses pensées, donc je l'ai pas dérangé jusque-là. Sauf que maintenant, je viens de finir mon repas et j'ai pas encore tout à fait sommeil. Je fais donc tout un cinéma de m'étirer en grognant plus que nécessaire pour attirer son attention.  
" Dite, j'pensais qu'on allait vers le Rohan, mais on a l'air de se rapprocher pas mal de la Montagne Brumeuse, non ? On passe par où pour rejoindre la Comté ? "  
C'est peut-être idiot de s'inquiéter que maintenant de notre destination, après une journée complète de trajet, mais ce n'est que pendant que je mangeais que j'me suis aperçu qu'on avait pas trop l'air d'aller vers le Rohan, tout bien considéré.  
Gandalf sourit autour de sa pipe alors que j'arrête de m'étirer pour me mettre en tailleur et le regarder avec intérêt.  
" En effet, nous ne passons pas le Rohan, mais par-dessus la montagne. " J'ouvre la bouche pour demander plus, mais le magicien reprend la parole. " La haute-passe n'est pas dangereuse pour un magicien que les gobelins redoutent. " explique-t-il et j'hoche la tête. Okay, ça fait sens et c'est vrai que ça coupe pas mal de terrain. Donc pas de détour de trois semaines.  
" On arrivera quand à Cul-de-sac ? " je demande du coup.  
" D'ici dix jours, je dirais. " Si tout va bien. C'est ce qu'il ne dit pour ne pas nous porter la poisse, mais je l'entends. Dix jours. Dans dix jours, je revois Bilbo. Je sautille sur place à l'idée. Dans dix jours, je revois mon frère. Et Nori. Et Ori. Mon ventre gargouille, peu convaincu que les papillons dans le ventre pendant qu'il digère soit la meilleure chose à faire.  
" Tu ferais bien de dormir, dès que les étoiles disparaissent, nous repartons. "  
Je lève mécaniquement la tête au ciel pour voir que le ciel est noir d'encre. La nuit va être courte.

Une semaine après cette fameuse soirée, on a trouvé un rythme qui me fatigue et mon anatomie toute entière est courbaturé.  
On est à terre environ six heures par nuit où je comate presque tellement je dors profondément. Je grignote plus que je mange, trop fatigué pour tenter de faire quoi que ce soit d'équilibré ou d'autres que des fous-y-tout (des genres de casseroles où je mets tout ce que je pense aller ensemble, au p'tit bonheur la chance, pour des résultats souvent peu joyeux). On ne fait aucune pause, sinon quelques passages au pas pour les passages difficiles pour les chevaux. Ces derniers trottent sans relâche et sans jamais être réticent. Si je considérais les Mearas comme des chevaux magiques, au vu du rythme plus qu'insupportable qu'on leur inflige, j'suis bien obligée de dire que tous les chevaux du Rohan sont magique en fait. La Montagne Brumeuse est déjà derrière nous. Nos deux chevaux n'ont jamais besoin de pause, j'ai l'impression. Je sais que les chevaux de concours d'endurances de mon monde d'origine sont impressionnant niveau endurance, mais alors ses deux-là sont au-dessus de ça. J'suis vraiment étonnée. Si le poste d'éleveuse de poneys pour Érebor est toujours disponible et que j'l'obtiens, j'veux plein d'étalon du Rohan pour les juments d'Érebor. J'les laisserais pas passer à côté de prouesses sportives tel que celle-là.  
Gandalf de son côté ne semble jamais dormir et pour une fois, il ne disparaît pas sans arrêt. Il est sans cesse à côté de moi. Ce qui est rassurant.

Ce voyage en tête-à-tête me permet aussi de vider mon sac de toutes mes inquiétudes et questions relatives à mon monde d'adoptions. J'en avais jamais vraiment eut l'occasion, parce que c'était pas le moment ou que j'connaissais pas assez Bilbo à mon arrivée, mais voyager avec un Istari me permet enfin d'apprendre en détail tout ce que j'aurais aimé connaître. Je me sens … plus légère. Je m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ce que je gardais pour moi comme interrogation, même parfois qui semble bâteau, mais dont j'avais finalement besoin pour comprendre plus en détail la culture des peuples d'Arda.  
Cultures, panthéons, races, histoires … Tout y passe ou presque. Dès qu'une question me traverse la tête, je la pose et Gandalf fait son possible pour me répondre.  
Et doucement, je me sens encore en phase avec mon monde d'adoption qui me sera toujours un peu étranger, je pense, mais moins qu'auparavant.

Avachis contre le torse de Gandalf qui me tient fermement contre lui, ma tête dodeline. Je sais bien que je m'endors, mais c'est justement pour ça que je suis devant Gandalf et non contre son dos. Six heures de sommeil c'est pas suffisant et j'ai grandement besoin de dormir, même si dormir à cheval c'est angoissant. J'ai confiance en Gandalf. C'est lui qui m'a proposé cette solution. J'ai refusé longuement, mais là, après deux jours à lutter pour ne pas m'endormir dans son dos, j'ai finalement accepté. Gandalf s'est d'ailleurs amusé que pour une hobbite, je tiens pas mal du nain niveau caractères.  
Il pensait que je tiendrais pas trois jours. J'ai tenu une semaine.  
Je suis fière de moi.

Je crois que le premier truc que je vais faire en arrivant à Cul-de-sac ça va pas d'être de me jeter dans les bras de Bilbo, mais plutôt de me jeter sur mon lit.

L'idéale ça serait que je traîne Bilbo dans mon lit pour dormir dans ses bras.

Oui, ça me semble un bon plan.

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous vous sentez prêt pour le prochain chapitre ?**  
 **Il sera publié le 25 juillet !**

 **Pour informations, cette semaine je serais dans mon bunker, parce que les trois chapitres (un mercredi, un vendredi et un dimanche) vont être chaud-patate à poster pour moi.**

 **J'vous remercie tous de votre soutient ! On va encore bien s'amuser ensemble !**

**Des bisous !**


	13. Encore les violons

**Chapitre 13**  
 **Encore les violons**  
 _01_ _août_

* * *

Bree, ses vieilles maisons de pierres et de colombage, ses bannières rouges, ses sangliers de tissus ou de pierre … Et sa population étrange, mélangeant les hommes, les hobbits et quelques nains.

Nori fait semblant de s'étirer contre le mur où il observe la foule passer devant lui. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à lui, ce qui est appréciable.

À Hobbiteville, tous les hobbits le regarde étrangement, comme s'ils ne savaient pas à quelle sauce le manger. Contrairement à Ori qui a réussis à se faire apprécier de tout le village, Nori n'a pas réussi à se fondre à la foule du village de Bilbo. L'ancien espion grimace. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il n'a pas réussi à le faire, c'est surtout qu'il n'a fait aucun effort pour s'intégrer, fuyant tout contact avec les hobbits n'étant pas Bilbo. Ou Dinodas. Il a eut quelques occasions de discuter avec l'apothicaire et celui-ci est étonnamment facile à apprécier.

Tout est si tranquille à Hobbiteville, coincé dans leurs habitudes, les hobbits ne dévient jamais de leur train-train quotidien. Ils sont si simples à analyser … Sans surprise pour l'espion qui s'est rapidement lassé de les observer, préférant rapidement passer ses journées à Cul-de-sac.  
Pour quoi faire ?  
Rien.  
La vérité est que l'esprit de Nori est focalisé sur une chose inaccessible et mal gré l'aide de Bilbo et de son petit-frère, il n'arrive désespérément pas à se sortir de l'esprit Charlotte. Tout lui rappelle sa présence. Ce n'est plus la douleur de sa perte qu'il ressentait à Érebor, mais il ne voit pas le bout. Combien de temps encore devra-t-il ressentir ce vide ? Combien de temps avant de pouvoir l'oublier suffisamment pour reprendre sa vie ? Ou deviendra-t-il fou avant cela ?

Érebor ne lui permettait pas de faire son deuil convenablement.  
Hobbiteville non plus ne le lui permet pas.

Sur le trajet pour raccompagner Bilbo cependant, sa douleur était plus ténue. Toujours présente, mais pas incapacitante.

C'est cette idée qui lui a fait dire que peut-être, la solution est d'aller là où Charlotte n'est jamais allée le temps d'aller mieux.  
Peut-être que voir du pays, découvrir de nouvelles choses lui fera du bien.

Il ne peut pas décemment rester dans le passé indéfiniment et attendre un amour qui ne reviendra plus. Il ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre ce qui ne sera pas.  
Il n'oubliera jamais Charlotte. C'est impossible de l'oublier. Et Nori ne veut pas oublier. Mais une part de son cerveau tente doucement de le convaincre qu'il est temps d'arrêter d'être romantique et d'attendre l'amour, qu'il est temps de se changer les idées et de rencontrer de nouvelle personne … et des nouvelles sensations.

L'idée l'aurait fait frémir d'horreur il y a encore quelque temps, mais maintenant … l'idée est tentante. Après tout, il a tenté bien des choses sans succès pour se changer les idées.

C'est comme ça qu'il a convaincu Bilbo et Ori qu'un séjour, seul, à Bree lui ferait le plus grand bien : un nouveau lieu, de nouvelles têtes. Il leur a dit qu'il en profitera pour acheter du matériel qu'il n'a pas trouvé à Hobbiteville pour continuer ses petits travaux à Cul-de-sac au marché de Bree.  
Et s'il compte bien faire cela également, Bilbo et Ori n'ont pas besoin de savoir ses réelles intentions. Après tout, personne à Bree ne le connaît et n'ira leur dire quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant rassuré que personne ne fait att

* * *

ention à un nain se baladant lascivement dans les ruelles de Bree, Nori surveille les alentours du coin de l'œil.  
Est-ce que les habitants de Bree accepteront un nain dans leur établissement ? Certes, il a pu trouver sans encombre une chambre dans une auberge, sans subir aucun regard étrange, mais est-ce que cela sera la même chose ? Il n'en est pas sûr. Une seule façon de savoir cependant, c'est d'essayer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce n'est pas une lanterne rouge qui attire son regard, mais plutôt un chapeau gris qu'il connaît bien, jugé sur un cheval blanc, suivit par un cheval gris.

Le nain s'immobilise soudainement.  
Tharkun ?  
Que fait-il là ?  
N'avait-il pas une mission pour la Conseil Blanc à remplir ?

Nori oublie ce qu'il faisait auparavant et se focalise sur sa nouvelle occupation tout juste trouvé : suivre Gandalf et découvrir ce qu'il manigance.

Suivre l'Istari est simple. Trop simple. Ce dernier observe les alentours, mais jamais derrière lui où se trouve pourtant le nain qui le suit parmi la foule. Les étoiles font doucement leur apparition dans le ciel qui s'assombrit. Il y a peu de gens dans les rues, juste assez pour couvrir le nain et lui permettre de perdre de vue régulièrement le magicien, sans jamais vraiment le perdre.

Nori reconnaît les rues emprunté et se doute rapidement de l'endroit où se dirige Tharkun. Sans surprise, après quelques minutes, ce dernier s'arrête devant le Poney Fringuant. L'un des écuyers de l'établissement s'approche du mage gris et après un court échange, le cavalier descend de monture.

Nori s'est posé nonchalamment le long d'un mur. Assez près pour observer le magicien et le suivre si besoin est. Assez loin pour que le gris ne le remarque pas.  
Le visage de l'espion reste impassible alors qu'il observe la figure solitaire encore sur le cheval qui se trouvait jusqu'alors caché par la silhouette du magicien. Il s'agit d'une personne de petite taille. Un nain, sans doute, les hobbits ne voyageant pas. Cependant, la cape grise l'empêche de voir de deviner la race de la personne accompagnant Gandalf. Ce dernier parle avec la personne qui semble frétiller sur la selle.  
En les observant, Nori finit par avoir les yeux figés sur les pieds du cavalier.  
Des pieds larges.  
Sans botte.  
Des pieds de hobbits poilus.  
Des poils bleus.

Son cœur se brise subitement dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de rage l'envahit.  
Quelle est cette blague ?!  
Est-ce que les valars ont encore ramené une personne extérieure à leur monde pour les aider à sauver Arda d'une quelconque menace ?  
Est-ce qu'Arda est encore en danger ?  
La mort de Charlotte qui s'est sacrifiée pour un monde qui n'est pas le sien n'était pas suffisante ?!  
Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de héler Tharkun et lui expliquer le fonds de sa pensée, le hobbit aux poils bleus a retiré sa capuche et enfin, Nori peut voir une longue tresse bleu aigue-marine descendre dans le dos du hobbit.

Nori est foudroyé sur place et manque de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse au mur sur lequel il était adossé.

Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier ce profil.

" Charlotte … "

* * *

 **CHARLOTTE !**  
 **ENFIN TU ES LÀ MA LOUPIOTTE D'AMOUR QUE J'AIME ! TOURNE LA TÊTE, REGARDE QUI EST LÀ ?!**

 **Enfin !**  
 **Vous l'attendiez tous ! Alors, oui, comme certains l'ont devinez, Nori a quitté Cul-de-sac, mais voyez, j'suis pas si méchante que ça !**

 **Pour information, on passe à trois publications par semaine à partir de maintenant. On se retrouve donc vendredi, puis dimanche à la place du samedi. J'augmenterais le rythme quand j'aurais fini ce que j'ai encore à boucler au niveau de ce second tome.**

 **À** **toute vite donc !**  
 ***disparaît dans un tourbillon de confettis***


	14. Arrêtez les violons

**Chapitre 14**  
 **Arrêtez les violons**

* * *

" Aaaaaaaah. " je me lamente en faisant semblant de pleurnicher. Je suis lessivé, courbaturé, prête à tomber de cheval dès que Gandalf me lâche.

Depuis notre départ, il y a une dizaine de jours, j'ai posé pied à terre qu'une à deux fois par jour. Pour dormir, m'étirer, faire les besoins de la nature que personne ne peut faire à ma place et boire aux ruisseaux et remplir nos gourdes. Je me sens sale, crevé, j'ai mal au bide, j'ai mal à tous mes muscles, je manque sérieusement de sommeil, mais j'me sens en vie. Étrangement.

Étant crevée et ayant le cerveau qui tourne à mille à l'heure, je n'ai aucun filet de secours au niveau des réactions et sans hésiter mes cordes vocales s'empressent de rire sans ma permission.  
Ce qui bien sûr, attire Gandalf.  
" Qui y a-t-il de drôle ?  
\- Je suis en vie ! " je m'exclame avec plus d'énergie que je n'en ai, levant un bras au ciel.  
Dix jours à chevaucher sur le même cheval avec le mage gris, ça nous a rapproché. J'dirais pas que c'est un pote, mais pas loin. Avant, il avait ma toute confiance. Maintenant que j'ai eut l'occasion à de nombreuses reprises de dormir dans ses bras sur un cheval, j'lui confierais ma vie sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je finis de rire en m'étouffant presque. Alors que soyons honnête, c'est pas drôle ce que je viens de dire. Quand je dis que j'suis crevée.  
" Quelques heures de sommeils de plus ne seraient pas de trop … " je finis par lâcher en baillant.  
" Tu viens tout juste de te réveiller.  
\- C'était une erreur de ma part. "  
En fait, c'est surtout que dormir assise, sur un cheval qui trotte, n'est sans surprise aucune, pas la meilleure façon de dormir ou même de se reposer. Si j'arrive à dormir une heure ou deux d'affilés parce que je suis vraiment en gros manque de sommeil, c'est déjà un miracle.

" On est bientôt arrivé. " m'encourage Gandalf alors que je tente de me ré-installer contre lui pour me rendormir.  
À ces mots, je lève franchement la tête et me force à observer devant moi.

En effet au loin en plissant des yeux, j'observe un genre de village normand entouré d'une palissade et des fanions rouges que je reconnais vaguement.  
" Bree … " je murmure avant de bâiller.  
" Ce soir, tu dormiras dans un vrai lit. " continue Gandalf.  
Cette annonce me fait pratiquement sauter assise.  
" Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?! " je m'empresse de demander, faisant rire le magicien. Un lit, un vrai ! Et pas un sac de couchage par terre ! Quelqu'un d'autres pour s'occuper des chevaux ! Bree ! On a jamais été aussi près de Bilbo ! Et okay, on a pas prévu de s'éterniser ici, mais Gandalf m'a promit une bonne nuit de sommeil de neuf heures et pas de six !  
J'récupérerais pas, mais ça me permettra de saluer demain soir Bilbo en relative bonne forme sans m'écrouler endormit sur lui. Ce qui est plus que ce que j'espérais ces derniers temps.

Heureusement pour nous, la route a été sans surprise et sans accroc. On a pas croisé un seul vilain pas beau, nos chevaux sont encore en relative bonne forme même si des vacances seraient pas de trop pour eux et on a encore plein de nourritures. Genre trois tonnes. J'ai même pas entamé ma collection de Lembas. Bilbo et la future Communauté de l'anneau me remercieront plus tard.

Je manque de tomber en avant et me raccroche au dernier moment aux crins de Gripoil qui ne réagit pas. On vient de repasser au pas.  
Sans que je m'en rende compte (j'ai encore dû m'endormir debout sans le savoir) on est arrivé à la porte sud de Bree.  
Le ciel s'est assombri et les étoiles commencent doucement à sortir le bout de leur nez dans le ciel bleu nuit avec un dégradé d'orange près de l'horizon. Je me secoue la tête en inspirant profondément pour tenter de me réveiller. Sans trop de succès, mais ça me permet au moins de surveiller du coin de l'œil le garde qui vient à notre rencontre.  
" Bonsoir, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?  
\- Bonsoir, je suis Gandalf le gris et voilà Charlotte Devoe, ma protégée. Nous désirons aller au Poney fringant, nous sommes des voyageurs de passages.  
\- Vous arrivez au bon moment, j'allais bientôt fermer les portes. Entrez. "  
Et avec ça, on entre dans la ville. Il y a encore des gens dans les rues, il est pas si tard que ça. J'observe avec des grands yeux les gens se déplacer dans la ville. Les chevaux sont ralentis par la population, même si elle s'éloigne pour nous laisser passer.

Sans encombre, on arrive au marché, puis on remonte enfin vers l'auberge du Poney Fringuant.  
Un bon repas, chaud j'espère et un lit. Je gémis de bonheur à l'idée, faisant rire dans sa barbe Gandalf. Barbecendre semble de mon avis puisque je l'entends s'ébrouer longuement, sans s'arrêter.  
" Oui, nous aurons tous un bon lit et un bon repas ce soir. " nous encourage Gandalf. Les chevaux allongent sensiblement l'allure à cette annonce, pendant que je vibre presque sur la selle.

Enfin, on s'arrête devant l'escalier menant à l'intérieur de l'auberge.  
" Bienvenue à l'auberge du Poney Fringant. " nous salue ce qui doit être un écuyer.

La dernière fois qu'on était là, j'étais avec Bilbo, on venait à peine de partir à l'aventure, on découvrait encore la compagnie. C'était il y a … bien trop longtemps. À l'époque, il n'y avait encore que nous deux, Bilbo et moi, une famille de choix, on se connaissait encore peu. Cela fait bizarre d'être ici sans lui et sans la compagnie. Je doute que Gandalf dorme avec moi, j'espère que j'aurais une chambre rien que pour moi. J'adorerais me laver avant de voir Bilbo, Nori et Ori. J'espère qu'ils vont bien …

" Tu comptes descendre un jour ? " m'interromps dans mes pensées Gandalf.  
J'écarquille les yeux. Il est devant moi, à côté de l'épaule de Gripoil. Quand est-il descendu ?  
" Tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées. Descend, qu'on puisse rapidement confier Gripoil à ce jeune homme et t'emmener dormir, tu en as bien besoin. " continue le magicien. Je cligne des yeux. Oui, clairement, j'ai besoin de sommeil si j'ai pas senti le mage descendre de cheval alors qu'on était sur la même monture.  
Je me secoue une nouvelle fois, tentant de me réveiller, sans trop de succès et enfin, retire ma capuche pour me permettre de voir confortablement autour de moi.  
" Je pourrais avoir ma propre chambre ?  
\- Oui, tu as bien besoin d'un bain et moi d'un peu de calme et de repos. "  
Je roule des yeux en entendant la réponse du magicien qui s'éloigne sans demander son reste aidé l'écuyer à décharger nos montures.  
L'auberge n'a pas changé. J'ai hâte de revoir Bilbo. Et Nori. Et la compagnie entière, en fait. Ils me manquent tous et ici, pas de messageries instantanées pour supporter leur absence physique.

Je tapote l'encolure de Gripoil pour le remercier silencieusement de m'avoir supporté jusque-là et enfin, me laisse glisser au sol. La hauteur est telle que je manque de m'exploser par terre, mais je me redresse aussi dignement que je peux, en grimaçant cependant. J'ai oublié de m'étirer convenablement mes chevilles encore endormies et j'me suis fait mal. Au moins, je suis maintenant totalement réveillée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour aider à décharger nos deux chevaux qu'on m'agrippe soudainement par le dos.  
J'ai beau être crevée, le mouvement me panique et sans réfléchir, je me cambre pour tenter de me libérer de mon agresseur cherchant sans succès à lui donner un coup de tête, ma main gauche trouvant la garde de mon couteau elfique.  
" Mamahmalâna " pleure contre ma nuque la personne et alors que j'ai mon couteau près à s'abattre, je m'immobilise. La personne semble presque psalmodier des mots en khuzdul que je ne reconnais pas, entrecouper de sanglot. Si je ne reconnais pas un mot, je reconnais par contre la voix.  
" Nori … ? " je m'entends demander en m'étranglant. Mon cerveau rattrapant mes autres sens. La personne lovée dans mon dos est certainement un nain, la voix est celle de Nori. Il m'enserre encore plus fort et sans réfléchir, je lâche au sol mon épée sans me soucier d'elle. Ma priorité est soudainement de mettre mes bras sur les siens et de les serrer contre moi. Je me sens me recroqueviller sur moi-même, serrant contre moi les bras de Nori qui ne me lâche pas plus que je ne le fais. Je reconnais ses mains, elles n'ont pas changé malgré mes mois d'absence. Je sais que je pleure désormais, ma respiration est aussi hachée, je n'arrive pas à me retourner pour prendre Nori dans mes bras correctement. Il pleure contre moi en continuant de parler dans la langue que je ne connais pas, je lui caresse maladroitement les bras du pouce.  
" Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis vivante … " je commence en tentant de me calmer sensiblement, pendant qu'on se retrouve agenouillée tous les deux au sol. Je sais que j'essaye de sourire derrière mes larmes, tellement je suis heureuse et soulagée de le revoir enfin.  
Et encore pour moi, notre séparation n'a été que d'une dizaine de jours. Plusieurs mois ont passé en Arda et donc pour Nori depuis ma mort.

Je continue de murmurer je ne sais quel non-sens à Nori pour le rassurer en tentant de calmer mes larmes, pendant que Gandalf et l'écuyer s'occupe des chevaux autour de nous. Gandalf s'occupant bien plus de disperser les passants que de s'occuper de nos montures, d'ailleurs. Je me doute que quand la tension sera retombée, je m'en voudrais de ne pas m'être occupé correctement de ceux sans qui on aurait jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici, mais pour le moment, la quasi-intégralité de mon attention est portée vers celui que j'aime, celui que je viens de retrouver. Ou plutôt, celui qui vient de me retrouver.

Enfin, j'arrive à me desserrer de l'étreinte de Nori et je me retourne, pour le coller contre moi, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Je n'ai jamais était aussi proche de lui et j'ai mon nez collé contre son cou. Mon cœur semble bondir librement dans ma poitrine pendant que je décompose l'odeur qui fait Nori. C'est indescriptible, mais je sais que maintenant je connaîtrais son odeur autant que j'ai retenu celle de ma mère, de ma sœur, de mon grand-père, de mes animaux de compagnie et de Bilbo.  
" Tu m'as manqué … " je murmure, toujours serrer contre lui.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, mais je sais qu'on est quand même au bout milieu de la rue, qu'on fait une scène et Gandalf vient juste de se racler la gorge pour nous rappeler sa présence.  
Je relève la tête vers lui, Nori fait de même et j'observe quelques secondes le sourire de Gandalf avant de sourire à Nori. Ses pleurs se sont également calmés et on pleure désormais silencieusement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
" Nos affaires sont déjà dans nos chambres et si nous allions les découvrir ? Je crois qu'un endroit calme pour que vous parliez ne serait pas trop mal venu. " propose Gandalf. Je hoche positivement la tête et colle mon front quelques instants à celui de Nori, fermant les yeux pour profiter de sa présence quelques instants de plus, avant de me relever en m'essuyant rapidement les joues. Je garde cependant sa main dans la mienne. Je suis sur le point de lui demander si c'est okay, quand je le sens enlacer ses doigts dans les miens. Je souris bêtement en le regardant, en reniflant.  
Je dois être ridicule. Nori a un rire mouillé.  
" Gandalf, bonsoir.  
\- Bonsoir Nori. "  
Se salue les deux hommes en souriant.

On suit Gandalf dans l'auberge sans que nos mains ne se lâchent, on s'échange de nombreux coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre est bien là.  
J'écoute pas Gandalf et l'aubergiste s'expliquait, trop heureuse de pouvoir détailler celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Il a l'air d'avoir perdu un peu de poids, mais ses vêtements sont plus propres et riches que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Sa coiffure est tirée à quatre épingles et je suis persuadée qu'avant de pleurer, son visage était propre. D'une main, j'essuie maladroitement sa joue, il me sourit maladroitement. Je sens mes joues rougir. Je sais que ce genre de marque d'affection est difficilement acceptable par les gens d'Arda, mais avec lui, c'est naturel et je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas. On a vécu plusieurs mois proches l'un de l'autre, même si on limitait nos contacts à cause de la quête.  
On ne se dit rien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais visiblement, lui non plus. Il me détaille aussi. J'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il voit. J'ai pleuré, donc j'ai le nez qui a coulé, j'ai pas vu un bain depuis dix jours et avec Gandalf j'ai même pas eut l'occasion de me laver dans des rivières ou que sais-je, je suis couverte de poussière et de sueurs, bref, j'suis pas belle à voir et je le sais bien.

Finalement, Gandalf et une serveuse nous mènent à une chambre.  
" Je repasserais d'ici une heure ou deux avec vos repas. Vous avez beaucoup à vous dire. " annonce Gandalf en nous ouvrant la porte.  
" Merci Gandalf. " je murmure avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il y a deux lits tailles hobbits. Je sais pas si Nori reste dormir avec moi, mais je suis contente de savoir qu'il a l'option s'il veut.

Je referme la porte derrière nous et fait fasse à Nori. Je prends sa seconde main dans la mienne et observe nos mains liées. Comment expliquer ce que je fais là ? J'ai pas arrêté de penser que j'avais hâte de les revoir, de savoir comment ils se portaient tous, mais maintenant que je suis fasse à Nori, les mots me manquent. Il porte nos mains contre son torse et je fais un pas en avant.  
Il me sourit et j'observe ses yeux briller.

On est seul. Dans une chambre. Je sais que j'ai été longtemps absente de sa vie, mais pour moi, il n'a été absent que quinze jours. Mes sentiments envers lui n'ont pas bougé. Et lui ? Est-ce que la bienséance s'applique ? Je me mordille rapidement la lèvre inférieure et en profite pour m'humidifier les lèvres. Est-ce que c'est bien sérieux ? J'ai confiance. Il m'a manqué. Mon cœur danse son propre pogo comme s'il était à un concert, sans se soucier de moi. Je m'approche doucement de lui, lui laissant le temps s'il le désire de s'éloigner. Il m'a manqué. J'en ai envie. Doucement, mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et je ferme les yeux, le sentant se crisper contre moi une fraction de seconde avant que je ne l'entende grogner.  
C'est la première fois que je laisse parler mes sentiments en fasse de lui, je rouvre les yeux en le voyant s'éloigner quelques secondes. Il semble m'observer et chercher quelque chose sur mon visage. Quoi ? Aucune idée. Je sens son souffle contre ma bouche. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres. Chose que j'avais déjà remarquée sans vraiment le remarquer jusqu'ici.  
Il m'a laissé l'embrasser.  
C'était un baiser chaste.  
Mais il ne m'a pas repoussé.  
Le veut-il ?  
Je déloge l'une de mes mains des siennes et la pose sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux et je parcours sa joue, sa barbe recouvrant sa mâchoire, avant de glisser ma seconde main le long de son torse, trouvant sa nuque. Ses mains bougent sur mes hanches et me collent à lui.  
Oui.  
Lui aussi, il le veut.  
Je ferme également mes yeux et revient poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon ventre se tortille gaiement et mon sang boue dans l'intégralité de mon anatomie pendant que doucement, nos lèvres bougent.  
Il a les lèvres humides et je pouique de bonheur, me collant contre lui et mes mains sur sa nuque le pousse à approfondir le baiser. Bien vite, je parcours sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue. C'est salé.  
C'est son tour de gémir.

Je recule ma tête pour l'observer. On se sourit béatement. Plus aucun doute ne subsiste dans mon esprit. Entre nous, il y a quelque chose.  
D'un regard rapide, je jauge la distance nous séparant du lit et reprends nos baisers. Doucement, sa langue parcourt mes lèvres et je le manœuvre jusqu'au lit maladroitement. Il me repousse quelques instants lorsque ses chevilles tapent le lit.  
" Charlotte ? " s'étrangle-t-il doucement.  
" Arrête-moi dès que tu n'es plus à l'aise. Le mot magique pour tout arrêter, c'est Tartempion. Dis ça et j'arrête tout sans rechigner." je réponds, avant de le forcer de mes mains sur ses épaules à s'asseoir. Je reprends nos baisers là où il s'était arrêté, tout en m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, mon bassin contre le sien.  
Définitivement quelque chose entre nous qui vient de s'agiter en grandissant sensiblement de minutes en minutes.

 **TW. TRIGGER WARNING.**  
 **À partir de là, Charlotte et Nori font snousnou. Pour résumer.**  
 **Si les scènes de sexes vous dérangent, vous pouvez arrêter de lire ici pour ce chapitre, inutiles de vous mettre mal à l'aise, vous ne raterez rien de l'histoire, promis, j'ai prévu ce chapitre et les prochains exprès pour ça ^^.**

Mes mains parcourent ses épaules. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à réussir à enlever relativement sans encombre mes vêtements hobbits, comment je vais réussir à retirer son haut à Nori avec tous les lacets et autres fermetures en métal ? Les nains ont le don d'avoir des vêtements bien complexes.  
Pour toute réponse, Nori commence à retirer ma cape.  
Je commence à explorer de mes lèvres et parfois de ma langue sa mâchoire, mordillant parfois sa barbe. Ma cape n'est désormais plus sur mes épaules et ses mains explorent mes épaules, puis mon cou. Je gémis et jette ma tête en arrière, lui permettant de m'embrasser le cou. Mes mains retrouvent vie quelques secondes plus tard et cherche sous sa barbe les bords de sa … tunique ? Aucune idée. M'en fiche. Ses mains descendent dans le creux de mes reins et maladroitement, par réflexe, je me cambre, mon bassin rencontrant le sien plus profondément, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Je ris nerveusement en parcourant sa tenue. Je recule mes épaules quelques instants pour constater que j'ai aucune fichue idée de comment ça se retire.  
" Tu peux m'enlever ça ? " je demande en souriant. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire et en quelques secondes, j'ai une pleine vue sur un torse tapisser de poil roux, de deux beaux tétons pointant et …  
" Wow … C'est ça qu'on appelle des tablettes de chocolat ? " je m'exclame heureuse de découvrir mon partenaire et je le pousse doucement, mais fermement, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos. Mes mains parcourent son torse, avant que je ne me penche pour l'embrasser en haut du torse. Ma main droite trouve son biceps droit et bien vite, son mamelon que je caresse doucement, pendant que ma bouche trouve son téton gauche.  
Je caresse doucement de ma langue son mamelon qui se durcit et ses mains sur mes hanches m'obligent à m'asseoir plus pleinement sur son pénis.  
Pendant que je cherche mon rythme entre ma main et ma langue sur sa poitrine, il cherche son rythme dans les balancements de son bassin pour nous permettre le meilleur échange de frictions.  
J'espère que les murs sont bien insonorisés parce que nos bruits et petits cris à peine étouffé emplissent la pièce et montent doucement en puissance sonores.  
" Charlotte … " gémis le nain en dessous de moi.  
" Oui ? " je relève la tête pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Pour toute réponse, il me redresse pour prendre à pleine main le bas de ma chemise. Je comprends alors ce qu'il veut faire et m'empresse de l'aider à défaire les lacets de ma chemise pour la retirer. En Arda, pas de soutien-gorge à dégrafer, mais j'empoigne ma brassière et l'envoie valser avec ma chemise. On est maintenant à égalité torse-nue. Il me colle à lui et nous fait rouler, se retrouvant entre mes jambes. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui, le forçant à se retrouver de nouveau contre mes lèvres gonflé de bonheur et d'anticipation et surtout, contre mon clitoris. Je gémis en même temps que lui et amuser, l'attire contre moi, l'embrassant pendant que mes mains explorent son dos également aussi tapissé de poil si ce n'est plus que son torse. L'une de ses mains le soutient au-dessus de moi, mais l'autre ne met pas longtemps à trouver mon sein et alors qu'il s'abaisse, je l'empêche soudainement d'embrasser ma poitrine.  
" Nope, je pue, ça fait dix jours que j'me suis pas lavée. " je résiste. Il grogne alors et avant que j'ai pu lui dire qu'il avait des mains pour me satisfaire s'il le veut, il se lève.  
" Eh ! " je gémis soudainement, clairement pas heureuse de me faire rejeter parce que je suis sale. Il fait froid dans la pièce sans lui contre moi en prime.  
" Enlève ton pantalon. "  
Je sais reconnaître un ordre quand j'en entends un et c'est pas un ordre qui interrompt ce que j'ai en tête, alors je le fais avant de le voir revenir avec un bassin plein d'eau et un tissu.  
" Tricheur, tu as encore le tien. " je l'accuse, nous faisant rire.  
" Je te laisse te laver rapidement et j'enlève le mien, d'accord ?  
\- Deal. Tourne-toi. "  
Je prends le bassin et le tissu et m'empresse de me laver aussi proprement et rapidement que je peux, surveillant du coin de l'œil qu'il ne me regarde pas. Quand j'ai fini, ses mains posent déjà au sol le bassin et me retirent le tissu que j'ai utilisé pour me laver. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'observer ni de réfléchir que je me retrouve allongée sur le dos sur le lit, gémissant en sentant contre moi son érection déjà brûlante et prête pour moi. Nos frottements l'un contre l'autre deviennent quelque peu erratique pendant que d'une main, il me caresse le sein et de sa bouche il m'enflamme le second. Rien n'existe plus que sa peau contre la mienne qui me brûle de bonheur et me consume d'amour. L'une de mes mains glisse entre nos jambes pour trouver son érection que je caresse doucement du pouce, puis prends en main, étalant le liquide préséminal sur lui.  
" Attends ! " je gémis rapidement. " Attends ! " j'hurle presque alors que je le sens trembler contre moi. Il se fige soudainement, visiblement paniqué par ma réaction. " On a pas de préservatif ! " Les mots sont à peine sortis de ma bouche que je me rends compte que … les préservatifs et le latex qui les constitue n'existent pas en Arda. " Non, oublie ça existe pas ici. " je m'empresse de me corriger " Dis-moi juste que t'as pas de maladie sexuellement transmissible. J'en ai pas et je te veux, mais j'veux pas choper quoi que ce soit, si tu as quoi que ce soit et que j'le découvre plus tard, j'te coupe l'entre jambe. "  
Je l'entends rire et il me mord doucement le cou, visiblement rassuré.  
" J'ai rien, on peut y aller.  
\- Avec plaisir ! "  
Et avec ça, alors qu'il continue d'embrasser et mordiller doucement mon cou, je le guide là où je le veux. Doucement, nos bassins s'harmonisent pour le faire entrer en moi sans interruption autre que nos cris. Ma bouche retrouve la sienne pendant que ses deux mains retrouve le lit pour le soutenir. J'en profite pour recroiser mes jambes à sa taille. Il est presque au fond … Dans un mouvement de bassin finement exécuté suivit d'un mouvement de jambe bien étudié, je l'aide à être encore plus profondément en moi, nous faisant gémir de bonheur. Je tremble contre lui pendant que j'accompagne ses mouvements de bassins, me plaçant mouvement par mouvement de façon à être enroulé autour de lui.  
Rapidement, j'hurle de bonheur. Il s'immobilise, comme s'il avait peur de m'avoir fait mal.  
" Point G ! Point G ! " je précise rapidement avant de reprendre mes mouvements de bassins, de mes mains le forçant à redescendre contre moi correctement pour que je continue de lui embrasser la bouche. J'ai aucune idée de si les gens d'ici savent ce qu'est le point G, mais il l'a trouvé et semble l'apprécier autant que moi. Je l'entends respirer rapidement contre moi, mon cœur bat dans mes oreilles, nos mouvements deviennent décousus et je sais que de mon côté j'ai bientôt atteint un endroit divin. Mes mains griffant presque ses épaules, je serre et desserre mon vagin au rythme de notre balancement et après quelques mouvements secs de bassins de ma part, je me sens partir.  
Ma tête rencontre presque violemment le lit en partant à la renverse et Nori me fait suite dans son orgasme, se déversant enfin en moi en un cri rauque qui ressemble vaguement à mon nom.

Wow.

Wow ...

Il reste en moi alors qu'il s'allonge doucement sur moi. Je l'aide à placer ma poitrine de façon à ce qu'il ne la tire pas et on reprend doucement notre souffle. Couché l'un contre l'autre. Mes pieds retrouvent doucement le lit pendant que je souris béatement au plafond, encore essoufflé, en embrassant la joue d'un Nori lové contre moi, peau contre peau.

Plein de sueurs, en me concentrant, je peux sentir battre son cœur.

Wow.

* * *

 **Oui ...**  
 **Ils se sont " bien " retrouvé. (et maintenant Ayress, tu vois pourquoi j'étais anxieuse de sortir ce chapitre)**

 **A dimanche !**  
 **Sortez couvert !**


	15. À tes côtés est ma place

**Chapitre 15  
** **À tes côtés est ma place  
** _(01 août)_

* * *

Yep. On a bien parlé Nori et moi.

Je rougis avant de rire dans la barbe du concerné.

J'embrasse la joue, puis le nez de mon amoureux qui me regardent comme si j'étais une déesse descendue sur terre. Il se retire doucement de moi et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je me love contre son torse et joue avec mon nez dans ses poils. Cela le fait rire.  
" Tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je profite. "  
Il rit à nouveau en m'embrassant les cheveux. Je le laisse me caresser le dos pendant que d'une main je passe ses poils entre mes doigts. Le cliché de nain barbu est très proche de la réalité. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fredonnes ? " m'interrompt dans mes explorations Nori. Je relève la tête vers lui en souriant. Je m'étais pas rendu compte que je fredonnais, mais j'ai tendance à pas m'en rendre compte quand je suis fatiguée et mes sens s'endorment doucement contre lui, laissant mon corps marcher en auto-pilote.  
" Tu es mon petit trésor. À tes côtés est mon cœur. Car j'aime te câliner. Mon amour adoré. Câlin, câlin, câlin, câlin. Tu es mon petit doudou. Tu es mon étoile filante. Que je garde avec moi. Lala lala lala lala lala. " je chante doucement, le laissant me bercer contre son torse, me caressant les cheveux.  
Je suis bien là.  
" J'aime bien cette chanson. " affirme doucement Nori, me faisait sourire.  
" Tu es mon étoile. " je confirme en embrassant doucement et chastement ses lèvres, le faisant rire contre moi.

Je m'apprête à me relover contre lui correctement sous la couette pour dormir d'un sommeil bien mérité quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
On sursaute et se redresse d'un seul mouvement.  
" C'est Gandalf. " conclu Nori.  
Je me raidis et rougis en constatant qu'on entend trop bien les voix par-delà la porte. La HONTE !  
" J'arrive ! " j'annonce prestement en me relevant. J'empoigne rapidement le premier haut qui me tombe sur la main, il s'agit de la sous-chemise de Nori que j'enfile aussi rapidement que je peux en me dirigeant vers la porte. Par chance, sur moi on dirait une robe, elle m'arrive en haut des cuisses, mais ça fait la blague. Au moins j'ouvre pas la porte nue. Et je fais pas attendre trois ans le magicien dans le couloir.

" Oui ? " je rougis en entrouvrant la porte à Gandalf. Son regard me dit tout ce que je craignais : on a pas été discret du tout.  
" Voilà votre repas, il est encore chaud, ne vous brûlez pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Pensez à parler et à vous reposer tout de même. " Il m'offre un magnifique clin d'œil et je ravale un grognement gêné en prenant le plateau qu'il m'offre.  
" Merci Papy Gandalf. " je le remercie en souriant timidement. Je me recule dans la chambre et en le regardant s'éloigner, referme du pied la porte. Nori est près de moi et rit dans sa barbe en refermant correctement la porte, puis la fermant à clé. J'avais même pas vu la clé. N'importe qui aurait pu entrer.  
Je suis rouge de honte et me mords les lèvres avant de rire aussi.  
C'est ridicule comme situation.

" Je te préfère nue. " me murmure Nori dans l'oreille en se collant contre mon dos, les mains contre mon ventre, m'embrassant le creux du cou. Je fais semblant de lui donner un coup de pied dans la cheville, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue en me tortillant pour l'atteindre dans mon dos. Je vais poser le plateau près du lit et on se réinstalle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on est assis en tailleur sur le lit, la couette sur les genoux, comme deux adolescents, collés l'un contre l'autre, souriant en mangeant ce qui s'est révélé être du bœuf bourguignon avec des pommes de terre et du lard, silencieux et surtout, heureux.

Une fois le repas fini, je laisse Nori poser nos assiettes et couverts sur le plateau au pied du lit, puis me tirer à lui pour que je m'allonge contre lui.  
On met quelques instants à s'installer, mais ça me semble … naturel. Je souffle de contentement contre lui.  
Oui, naturel et confortable.

Nori se racle la gorge et il obtient ainsi ma totale attention.  
" Tu sais … C'était ma première fois. " Le sourire qu'il me sert est assez grand pour me rappeler celui du chat du Cheshire pendant que je me redresse vivement.  
" Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? " je panique. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte ! " T'aurais pu me le dire quand même !  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- J'aurais pu être plus prévenante ! C'est important une première fois et j'aurais pu plus faire attention à toi ! " je me plains. J'en reviens pas ! Je sais que j'lui ai pas demandé, mais il avait pas l'air timide ni quoi qu'est-ce, alors j'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Mais j'aurais dû ! En toute logique ici ils font rien avant le mariage !  
" Eh, tout va bien. " Il me recolle contre lui doucement. " C'était peut-être la première fois que j'effectuais l'acte, mais je ne suis pas ignare non plus. J'ai déjà eut de nombreuses occasions de découvrir mon corps ou celui de mes partenaires, même si jamais de façon aussi approfondis. "  
Je grogne. À moitié amusé de sa nonchalance, à moitié irritée. " Quand même. J'aurais su, j'aurais pas fait ça comme ça. Et pour ta gouverne, c'était pas du tout approfondis comme snousnou.  
\- Snousnou ? "  
Je fais semblant de laisser tomber mon front contre son torse en souriant.  
" J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre. " je fais semblant de râler, même si intérieurement, je me réjouis d'avoir une excuse pour avoir des re-éditions de nos ébats. Cela le fait rire.  
" Avec plaisir. " me répond-t-il pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
" Snousnou, c'est comme ça que je dis faire l'amour, les câlins incrémentés, l'accouplement, j'sais pas comment t'appelle ça.  
\- J'ai pas de noms pour ça. On en parle pas vraiment entre nains. " je l'entends me répondre. Je garde de mon côté mon nez fourré contre lui.  
J'ai aucun mal à parler de ce genre de choses, mais en face en face c'est plus compliqué. Avoir les yeux qui ne le voient pas directement me donne le courage d'en parler tout de même.  
" C'est tabou ? " je demande curieuse.  
" Non … Disons plutôt que si l'exploration entre partenaires consentant n'est pas à proprement mal vu, cela ne se fait pas vraiment chez la noblesse et beaucoup de nains ignorent donc avec insistance ce penchant de la vie. Cependant, les nains ont l'habitude de conserver l'acte … le snousnou, pour l'élu de leur cœur. "  
Mon cœur saute.  
" L'élu … ? " je répète pour m'assurer d'avoir bien entendu.  
" Je sais que tu ne me l'as dit que dans une lettre, mais après ce soir, je sais que tu le penses toujours. J'ai pas eut l'occasion de te le dire, mais je t'aime. "  
Mon cœur fait une hystérie cardiaque.  
" Tu m'aimes … " je répète béatement en relevant la tête. Je le regarde me sourire amoureusement. Bien sûr. Ici, ils ne le font pas sans avoir de sentiment. On est pas dans mon monde d'origine où les coups d'un soir arrive et ne sont pas spécialement mal vue. " Moi aussi, je t'aime Nori. " je prononce doucement, découvrant les mots dans ma bouche, avant de l'embrasser doucement.  
Le baiser est arrêté quasi aussi tôt que je l'ai amorcé, mais on est tous les deux à courts de respirations, en se souriant comme des gamins le matin de yule.

 **Léger trigger warning. Charlotte et Nori discutent de choses et d'autres relative à ce qu'ils ont fait précédemment. C'est important pour le développement des persos, mais vous pouvez sauter ce paragraphe sans soucis s'il vous met mal à l'aise.**

" J'ai plein de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'un mot magique ? Qu'est-ce que veux dire Tartempion ? Qu'est-ce qu'un point G ? Et qu'est-ce qu'un préservatif ? "  
Je ris, mal à l'aise au possible et amusée.  
" Tellement de choses à t'apprendre … " je susurre avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Dans mon monde, on a internet et passé l'adolescence, tout le monde connaît les bases de la reproduction humaines. Certaines choses ne se discutent pas, mais internet réponds à toutes nos interrogations …  
" Un mot magique, c'est une formule de politesse. Merci, s'il vous plaît, de rien ; ce genre de chose. " Il me regarde étrangement, j'ai pas encore replacé dans le contexte en même temps. " Quand je parle de mot magique lorsque je m'apprête à faire snousnou, je parle en fait d'un code mit en place lors de pratique intime pour être sûr que ça ne soit pas dit par erreur et c'est un signal pour indiquer à son partenaire qu'on est mal à l'aise ou qu'on a mal, que ça soit émotionnellement ou physiquement. C'est plus sûre que de juste dire non, puisque parfois on ne réfléchit pas et on dit non pour rien. " Et je vais pas de suite étayer sur les pratiques sadomasochistes, c'est pas pour tout de suite avec lui si c'était sa première fois et j'aurais le temps plus tard. " J'utilise Tartempiom par défaut, parce que je trouve le mot rigolo et que ça dénote des cris amoureux. " Je hausse les épaules. Je sais même plus quand exactement j'ai décidé que ça serait mon mot magique. " C'est une insulte dans mon monde. " j'explique quand même. Nori hoche la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il a compris et que je peux continuer. Du bout de l'index, je tente de lisser son front qui est plissé dans sa concentration. " Le point G c'est une zone érogène à l'intérieur des femmes. Les hommes en ont une dans leur popotin, mais chez l'homme il s'agit de la prostate.  
\- Zone érogène ?  
\- Des zones de plaisirs, comme … " Je lui embrasse le cou " Le cou. " Je me redresse un peu et lui prends le bras pour embrasser le creux de son coude. " Là aussi. " Je lui passe ma langue sur ses lèvres. " Il y a plein d'endroits fun comme ça.  
\- J'aime ça. Il faudra que tu m'en montres plein des comme ça. "  
Il me recolle contre lui en m'embrassant longuement le cou. Je gémis, me replaçant confortablement sur lui.  
" Et le préservatif, c'est un genre de … " Et j'ai American Pie en tête maintenant, super … " de chaussette en plastiques qui permet de sentir toutes les sensations comme si on était nue, tout en empêchant les contacts directs entre les deux partenaires et empêchant donc de tomber enceinte, mais surtout, de partager des maladies sexuellement transmissible. Il y a des maladies qui se soignent, d'autres qui nous tuent … Bref, quand on connaît pas médicalement son partenaire et qu'on veut pas d'enfants, on utilise un préservatif. "

 **Fin du Trigger Warning, merci ! On retourne sans soucis à l'histoire.**

Avec tout ça, je crois que j'ai fait assez d'explications pour la journée.  
" Si ça te dérange pas, j'vais m'arrêter là pour les cours sur le sujet … J'suis fatiguée et avant de dormir, j'aurais quelques questions …  
\- Quel genre de questions ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Bree ? "  
Non, mais c'est vrai. J'suis très contente de le voir, d'avoir pu le retrouver comme ça sans risquer de choquer Bilbo, mais ça explique pas ce qu'il fait loin de Cul-de-sac.  
" J'ai raccompagné Bilbo à sa maison. Smial. Ori voulait visiter la Comté.  
\- Je le sais ça, Gandalf me l'avait dit. Mais ça explique pas pourquoi Bilbo n'est pas avec toi. " Je sursaute soudainement. " Me dis pas que Bilbo t'attends quelque part ? Il faut aller le chercher ?!  
\- Non, non. Bilbo est encore dans la Comté, au chaud dans son lit, je suppose au vu de l'heure. " me rassure Nori. Je me détends alors. Ouf. Bilbo sera bien là demain quand j'irais enfin le rejoindre. " Je suis seul à Bree, j'avais besoin de … prendre l'air. "  
Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose dans son ton me fait dire qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Je crois pas qu'il m'ait jamais caché quoi que ce soit. Il a dû voir mon air pas convaincu puisqu'il replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.  
" Disons que tu me trottais beaucoup trop dans la tête et que je pensais ici trouver une distraction suffisante pour oublier que tu n'étais plus avec moi.  
\- Ow … " mon cœur se serre à l'idée. Je sais pas ce qu'il est venu chercher, mais j'ai vécu assez de pertes dans ma vie pour savoir ce que c'est, que de perdre pour de bons quelqu'un. Et mon cerveau tourne à mille à l'heure pour tenter d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il cherchait.  
Il a l'air triste, mais m'offre un sourire rassurant. Peut-être qu'on en reparlera. Peut-être pas, je laisse couler pour le moment en tout cas.

" Mais … il faudra qu'on en parle, tu étais morte. On a vu ton corps. On t'a déposé dans la forêt, comme tu le voulais. Comment … tu peux être de retour ? J'ai pas l'air de rêver. "  
Je cligne doucement des yeux.  
" Tu sais Oromë, le valar qui m'a envoyé chez Bilbo l'an dernier ? " Il hoche positivement la tête, alors je continue. " Bah je l'ai vu. Genre pour de vrai. J'étais morte, entre deux voiles qu'il disait. Bah j'ai eut l'occasion de lui parler, il m'a expliqué plein de choses. Mon rôle ici, pourquoi moi, comment, ce genre de chose technique que j't'expliquerais p'tet un jour, mais pas sans Bilbo et Gandalf parce que j'suis crevée et j'veux pas me répéter demain. Mais en gros, pour m'être sacrifié pour sauver Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli, j'ai le droit de rejouer. " je finis d'expliquer, le menton posé sur le torse de Nori qui regarde le plafond, les sourcils froncés. " C'est un cadeau. J'ai le droit à continuer ma vie. Avec Bilbo. Avec … toi ? " je demande, soudainement timide. Je sens que mes joues sont chaudes, mais j'ignore mes sensations pour me concentrer sur Nori.  
" Je sais que j'suis pas le meilleur partie possible et je sais qu'en Arda, on a le droit qu'à une seule personne dans sa vie amoureuse, mais … Dans mon monde, on peut très bien faire snousnou avec quelqu'un sans rien attendre en retour. Et j'attends rien, hein. Juste, j'aimerais savoir … où tu veux qu'on aille ?  
\- Comment ça ? "  
Ses yeux sont de nouveaux sur moi.  
" Est-ce que tu veux être mon petit-ami ? " Je vois dans son expression qu'il voit pas où je veux en venir. " Avant d'être marié, on est fiancé. Avant d'être fiancé, on est en couple. C'est-à-dire qu'on se voit, qu'on fait des choses ensembles comme des gens mariés, mais sans obligation de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps si jamais on se rend compte qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre à un moment x ou y.  
\- Tu voudrais de moi … plus que pour … snousnou ? "  
Son ton est étrange, j'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de l'autodérision ou s'il est pas à l'aise avec le sujet. Ou il teste peut-être juste le mot étrange. Moi et mes références de mon monde aussi … Un jour faudra que je lui parle de Futurama, c'était une bonne série ça.  
" Je t'aime, tu as dit m'aimer … C'est comme tu veux. J'connais pas tous les coutumes de ce monde, même si Gandalf, Ori et Bilbo ont déjà tenté de m'expliquer. J'sais que j'suis loin d'être la partenaire idéale pour tout un tas de raisons, mais … j'suis prête à faire des efforts pour m'intégrer à ce monde et faire ce qu'on attend de moi.  
\- Tu es en train de dire … que tu voudrais de moi … ? Pas que pour des galipettes de temps en temps. "  
J'écarquille les yeux. J'en crois pas mes oreilles.  
" Nori ? " je bredouille. " Comment ça ? Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! "  
J'crois que nos différences culturelles s'entrecroisent là et qu'on est pas sûr l'un et l'autre de se comprendre si j'entends bien ce que l'on dit.  
" Nori, je te veux dans ma vie, sous la forme qui te semble la plus adapté. Que ça soit comme petit-ami, fiancé, personne que je courtise ou je sais pas quel terme tu veux employer. Même si c'est juste ami, ça m'ira. J'aime notre relation, quel qu'elle soit. J'aimerais juste savoir quel cadre tu voudrais lui donner. "  
J'ai à peine fini ma tirade, que je me retrouve de nouveau sur le dos, avec un nain totalement écrasé sur moi qui m'embrasse de part en part en riant presque hystériquement, bien que les rires soient estompés par ses baisers presque fougueux.  
" Je te veux toute entière. Qu'importe la forme. J'espérais pas que tu me proposes tout ça. Tu es parfaite pour moi. C'est le fait que tu sois pas socialement adapté et adéquate qui me plaît. " Avec cette annonce, c'est mon tour de rire.  
" J'risque de te mettre la honte régulièrement. " je m'amuse, avant de faire mine de le chatouiller. Ce qui le fait alors vouloir me souffler sur le ventre.  
Je panique et lui agrippe fermement la mâchoire, même si j'essaye de rester douce.  
" Les prouts sur le bidon, c'est non. Jamais, interdiction. Les bisous, c'est okay, mais tu souffles pas sur mon ventre. " j'explique aussi distinctement que je le peux à un nain trop amusé à mon goût.  
Sérieusement, j'suis chatouilleuse et je supporte mal les chatouilles, comme quasi tout le monde, mais les prout sur le ventre, c'est le nope intersidérale dans ma vie. Personne a le droit de faire ça. C'est horrible. Je déteste.  
" J'suis sérieuse. " je répète quand je vois qu'il hésite à le faire quand même. " C'est zone interdite.  
\- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai compris. " Il hoche la tête et reprend ses baisers sur mon corps, mais plus doucement. J'embrasse les parties de son corps que je peux atteindre pendant qu'il fait de même, on s'entortille à peu près n'importe comment plus ou moins sous la couette qui passe son temps à glisser.

" Donc … On est en couple ?  
\- Si ça veut dire qu'on est officiellement ensemble selon les notions de ton monde et qu'on est partenaire. Alors oui. "  
Avec sa déclaration, c'est à mon tour de lui parsemer des bisous là où je le peux de plus belle.  
Mon cœur bondit de joie. En couple.

Je suis en couple avec Nori.  
Doucement, on se calme et on se recale dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je baille alors longuement. Je crois que le sommeil va pas tarder pour moi, malgré mes efforts pour rester consciente.  
" Je sais pas encore comment ça marchera entre nous, mais si on parle entre nous, ça ira. " je murmure dans son cou.  
" Il faudra en parler avec Bilbo. Il reste aux yeux de tous ton gardien, en tant que seul famille que tu as dans ce monde. " Je grogne. Super le patriarcat. Heureusement que je me doute que Bilbo s'opposera pas à notre relation. " Et Ori. On en parlera à Ori. Et Dori quand on en aura l'occasion. Sans Dori, on pourra rien faire. " Je fais mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi exactement Dori est important dans le schmilblick, mais Nori continue ses explications. " Quelle que soit la nature de notre relation dans l'intimité, si on veut vivre heureux, on doit rester caché du monde extérieur le temps de pouvoir faire ça correctement pour mon monde. Si ça te dérange pas de garder ça pour nous le temps qu'on en discute avec Bilbo et Ori. "  
Je reste quelques secondes silencieuses. L'idée de garder notre couple secret, c'pas glop. Mais en même temps, le paraître est méga important pour mon nouveau monde d'adoption et je sais que ce que dit Nori fait totalement sens.  
" Ça me parait censé et être un bon plan. " j'approuve finalement. " Ce serait idiot de causer des crises cardiaques à tout-va. "  
Je sens alors Nori vibrer contre moi pendant qu'il rit silencieusement.

Je suis bien.  
Je me sens tout doucement dériver vers le sommeil quand une pensée me fait sursauter.  
" J'suis stérile ! " je m'écris presque soudainement, yeux de nouveau grand ouvert. Si on est dans une relation, j'peux pas lui cacher un truc aussi gros. Surtout qu'ici, j'peux pas utiliser de contraception et que ça se verra très vite.  
Le nain contre moi se crispe sensiblement.  
" Redis-moi ça ?  
\- Je suis stérile. " je répète plus calmement. J'ose pas bouger. J'ai pas envie de lui mentir, mais en même temps, j'ai peur de sa réaction.  
Le silence est pesant entre nous. Aucun n'esquisse un mouvement. Et ça y est, je viens de tout gâcher dans notre relation … Il va sans doute être gentil et me laisser tomber gentiment. Genre c'pas ta faute, c'est moi, j'voulais étendre ma lignée, c'est moi qui suis en charge de continuer le nom de mes ancêtres et-  
" C'est pour ça que je t'ai jamais vu avoir tes lunes rouges … " murmure Nori et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en reprenant soudainement ma respiration que j'avais coupée. " J'me demandais justement si c'était une capacité de hobbite, vu que j'te voyais jamais prendre de plantes pour ça. "  
Je relève les yeux, ahurie. J'm'attendais à beaucoup de réactions, mais pas … ça.  
" Quoi ? " me demande-t-il en remarquant ma tête.  
" J'avais peur que ça te fasse fuir … J'm'attendais pas à ça comme réaction.  
\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas pensé en revenant vers Bilbo que j'te croiserais à Bree et qu'on finirait ensemble dans un lit. " je murmure, cherchant une déception quelconque dans son visage. Il se contente de me sourire, puis de m'embrasser le bout du nez.  
" Je suis pas avec toi parce qu'en tant que femme, tu pouvais potentiellement porter mes enfants. " Nouveau baisé sur le front et enfin, je me détends de nouveau. " J'aurais aimé qu'on ait des enfants, c'est sûr. Mais la plupart des nains ont du mal à concevoir. Tous les couples ne sont pas aussi béni que Bombur et sa femme avec leurs quatorze enfants.  
\- Quatorze ?! " je m'étrangle presque. Par tout ce qui est beau sur Terre, comment un couple peut-il sortir plus de six enfants et remettre le couvert ?!  
Nori rit en voyant ma réaction. " Oui, quatorze. Comme je l'ai dit, ils sont particulièrement bénis de Mahal. Pour en revenir à nous, personne n'a à savoir que tu ne peux pas porter d'enfant. Personne ne s'en étonnera particulièrement vu que tu es en couple avec un nain. Pour tout le monde, ça sera moi le problème et ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, c'est cool. Pas de lune rouge, ça veut dire plus de temps pour profiter de toi comme on l'entend et j'aurais même pas peur de te perdre en couche. "  
Je fais semblant de lui frapper le torse, mais je ris.  
" Vieux pervers. " je me moque.  
" Totalement. " répond-t-il moqueur en me caressant l'épaule de son nez.  
" Dis, je sais que ça se fait souvent dans mon monde, mais … tu veux que j'te raconte mes exs ?  
\- J'pourrais pas aller leur casser la mâchoire avant de les remercier de t'avoir laissé partir. Non. Et toi, tu veux ?  
\- Non. J'm'en fiche. Tu es là pour moi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu me racontes ce que j'ai loupé depuis ma mort ? Gandalf savait pas tout ce qui s'est passé à Érebor et dans la vie de Bilbo. "

Et doucement, Nori me raconte tout ce que j'ai loupé. Je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir, mais galère.  
Je m'endors définitivement peu après que Nori me raconte l'hommage de Gandalf avec son cheval de fumée lors du couronnement de Thorïn. Le mage gris m'avait pas raconté ça.

* * *

 **Désolée de ce retard (ce chapitre devait être publiée dimanche), en vrac j'ai eut : ma maman qui a débarquée à l'improviste pour passer le WE (c'était pas prévue du tout), la boutique de mon auto-entreprise qui s'est fait la malle suite à des bugues techniques (c'est retombée en marche aujourd'hui, mais comme ça constitue quasi 50% de mon revenu, c'était un peu la panique et j'ai préféré m'occuper de ça ahah), une entreprise qui m'a contacté pour une collaboration pour lancer une gamme de vêtement (et comme elle est pas en France, bonjour, comment je gère mes droits d'auteurs à l'internationale pour ce genre de chose ? Bonjour la CMA, j'ai besoin d'aide juridique !) et aujourd'hui j'étais trop claquée après n'avoir pas eut de WE pour bosser sur mes projets persos avant 20h.**

 **Bon, mais le voilà !  
Et on se retrouve le 1er aout, sûrement en fin de soirée, pour le chapitre 16 (me faut un peu de temps pour relire et j'ai pas envie de le faire là de suite ahah).**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Nori et Charlotte s'installe donc en couple ! Ils sont incertains, mais ça promet déjà pas mal de choses, de discussions, de moments doux et de choses que j'ai hâte de vous montrer !**


	16. Viens te tenir à mes côtés

**Chapitre 16**  
 **Viens te tenir à mes côtés**  
 _02 août_

* * *

" Avez-vous réussis à parler ? "

Je grogne. Enfin, je tente de grogner. Ce qui fait monter puis exploser bon nombre de bulles s'échappant de ma bouche pendant que j'enfonce de plus belle ma tête sous l'eau.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue demander mes affaires à Gandalf déjà ? C'était une idée débile. Je ne me retourne pas vers le magicien, je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se moquer autour de sa pipe.

Je ferme les yeux et m'enfonce sous l'eau une dernière fois, me secouant la tignasse pour enlever toute trace de shampoing sec qu'il y a dedans et qui a moussé sous l'effet de l'eau. Je crache de l'eau en ressortant ma tête et foudroie du regard mes mains qui s'agitent pour finir de me laver.

" On a parlé de ce qui importait. " j'explique rapidement. " Et oui, ça impliquait de trouver notre couple. " je rajoute prestement. Les événements d'hier soir sont encore un peu une surprise pour moi. Bon, j'espérais beaucoup qu'on finisse en couple. On se dirigeait doucement vers ce chemin dans notre relation. Le fait qu'on soit en couple n'est pas une surprise. Le fait qu'on ait dès le premier soir fini au lit, qu'on est trouvé si … simplement une solution à nos souhaits communs et le fait que ma stérilité ne lui ait fait ni chaud ni froid, ça a été une surprise.

" Oh, je vois. Des félicitations sont donc de rigueur ? " demande curieusement Gandalf. Je lève la tête vers le paravent qui le cache de ma vue (ou plutôt l'inverse).

" Je suppose. On doit encore en parler en détail avec ses frères et Bilbo, pour voir comment on fait pour rester respectable selon les critères de ce monde … mais oui. Des félicitations serait cool. De toute façon, même si on a pas votre bénédiction ou je sais pas quoi, on restera quand même ensemble. " Je sors de l'eau en expliquant ça et m'enroule les cheveux dans une serviette, me laissant les mains libre pour enfin me sécher. Gandalf s'agite mollement de son côté, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à lui.

" Je suis ravi de voir que tu trouves ta place dans notre monde si facilement. "

Je souris en entendant ça.

" J'ai bien été entouré. On m'a bien expliqué plein de trucs et doucement, yep, je trouve ma place. "

Et c'était pas une chose facile de tomber dans la Comté en m'endormant devant Youtube. Avec du recul, j'ai carrément fait un bond de géant dans mon intégration en Arda. Je rigole doucement en repensant à un ancien moment dans une cuisine de hobbit à être déçue que Gandalf ne puisse pas me ramener dans mon monde. J'aurais bien été triste si le magicien gris avait pu. Ne pas continuer de côtoyer Bilbo ? Ne pas connaître la compagnie ? Ne pas comprendre mon monde d'adoption ? Ma vie aurait continué longtemps d'être vide et sans intérêt.

Je suis habillée et fini de me sécher les cheveux quand je sors de derrière mon paravent, Gandalf récupère la bassine dans laquelle j'ai mit mes affaires pour aller me laver et ensemble, on se dirige vers la salle principale où nous attends sagement Nori, avec le petit déjeuner.

Je m'assoie lourdement à côté de lui.

" Bon appétit ! " j'annonce, avant de commencer à manger mon bol. Il s'agit de céréales diverses et variés, plutôt des flocons comme des cornflakes en plus petit et plus blanc, avec du lait et un brin de miel. Je dirais que c'est des flocons d'avoines.

Nori a l'air d'avoir fini son propre bol, puisqu'il grignote des fruits rouges qu'on a dans divers bols devant nous.

Gandalf a posé ma bassine à côté de lui et commence également à manger.

" C'est quoi le programme alors ? " je demande.

On en a pas encore discuté. Gandalf est venu nous réveiller super tôt, avec de quoi m'accompagner me laver dans une des salles d'eaux de l'établissement dans lequel on loge, Nori a eut la tâche d'aller nous réserver une table et de quoi déjeuner. L'un dans l'autre, le soleil se lève à peine derrière les fenêtres et on est qu'une dizaine dans la salle, en comptant la serveuse et l'homme derrière le comptoir qui a l'air de dormir debout.

" Nous déjeunons, puis nous partirons chercher les affaires de Nori, pour enfin partir pour la Comté et Cul-de-sac. Si cela convient à tout le monde. "

On hoche la tête, la bouche pleine. Ce qui réponds à sa question.

" Nous risquons d'arriver tard ce soir, mais nous pourrons toujours camper dans la Comté si nous en avons besoin. " continue le magicien.

Maintenant que mon estomac est à peu près calé, je commence à me servir en fruit rouge que je dépose dans mon bol également. Même si j'connais peu le principe du porridge, j'ai reconnue le plat et je sais qu'on peut mettre pas mal de truc dedans, de la poudre de cacao, des fruits, de la confitures, bref, des trucs sucrés. Aucun de mes deux partenaires de tables ne bronche, donc je déduis que ça se fait ici aussi.

En y repensant, ça commence à faire longtemps que j'ai pas vraiment choqué quelqu'un de ce monde avec mes manières. Bilbo aura finalement réussis à faire de moi quelqu'un de respectable. Ou presque.

L'Auberge du vieux moulin est une petite auberge presque noircie par le temps, en plein dans le quartier des Pierres. J'ai reconnu la grosse statue du nain en bronze en plein milieu. Je suis encore sur Gripoil pendant que Gandalf est au sol, fumant encore sa pipe. On attends Nori, partie rechercher son poney et ses affaires, ainsi que régler sa note, bien qu'il ai pas logé là cette nuit. Visiblement il avait réservé une chambre pour trois jours. Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il était venu faire ici concrètement, mais quand j'ai redemandé ce matin, je l'ai entendue murmurer " chercher d'autres bras " en rougissant. Gandalf n'a pas dû entendre puisqu'il a pas bronché, mais au vu de la réaction de mon nouveau conjoint, j'ai compris dans les grandes lignes et ayant ma réponse, n'ai pas demandé d'en savoir plus. J'ai déjà eut cette même conclusion étant plus jeune à la suite d'une mauvaise rupture. Je suis heureuse que Nori soit tombé sur moi pendant ses recherches, ça lui aura évité d'en venir à la même conclusion que moi : faire snousnou avec une tierce personne sans sentiment ne répare pas un coeur brisé.

" Le voilà. " murmure Gandalf, me sortant de mes pensées. Je relève vivement la tête vers Nori et un poney bai rouan que je connais bien.

" Esteban ! " je suis surprise de le voir si loin d'Érebor. " Il va bien ?  
\- Oui, c'est un bon cheval, toujours d'attaque pour mes voyages ! " m'explique en souriant Nori.

Je souris de même en constatant qu'il a la robe brillante de santé. Le voyage à travers la Terre du milieu lui a fait un bien fou !

" Mimosa et Esperanza sont également à Hobbiteville, tu pourras les revoir bientôt. " rajoute Nori pendant que Gandalf grimpe derrière moi, après m'avoir redonné la longe de Barbecendre. Mon amoureux lève un sourcil comme pour demander silencieusement si c'est normale. Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse pendant que Gandalf se place les bras de chaque côté de moi pour accéder correctement aux rênes et qu'on part au pas.

" C'était plus simple pour voyager rapidement. " je réponds vaguement. Nori hoche la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

" Tally, ta jument est devenue la monture de Dís. La soeur de Thorïn.  
\- Oh. Grand honneur ! " je m'exclame doucement en entendant ça. Je me demandais justement comme Tally allait, si elle était resté à Érebor ou non. J'aurais pas deviné qu'elle serait devenue la monture d'une princesse.

" Elle est au Hall de Thorïn avec Tao et Pichu. " me raconte Nori. Je hoche la tête. " Si on demande gentiment, je pense qu'on peut récupérer Tally. Si tu le veux.  
\- Nah, elle a trouvée une bonne maison j'en suis sûre, on va pas la faire changer de maison juste pour moi. Elle doit être bien avec Tao et Pichu. "

En fait, je la reverrais bien, par pur égoïsme, mais je me doute qu'elle est bien et j'ai pas envie de la faire changer encore de lieu de vie après l'avoir arraché à Lacville, puis l'avoir laissé seule à Érebor.

A peine sortie de Bree, Barbecendre et Gripoil prennent le trot d'eux-même, s'étendant sur la route et mettant quelques mètres d'avances sur Nori et Esteban qui partent au galop pour nous rattraper avec un brin de retard.

Les deux chevaux du Rohan s'agitent sensiblement en semblant comprendre qu'on va voyager avec un poney et je vois les doigts de Gandalf se resserrer sensiblement autour des rênes. Gripoil secoue vivement l'encolure, avant de tenter d'arracher les rênes de Gandalf qui me bouscule en étant également secoué. Je m'accroche aux crins de l'étalon en claquant la langue pour lui signifier que nope, c'pas une réaction polie qu'il vient d'avoir. Le magicien derrière moi se redresse en grommelant je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe. Finalement, je sens la longe dans mes mains se tendre et le fait que Barbecendre ralentisse de lui-même l'allure semble décider Gripoil à faire de même.  
Après quelques minutes d'agitations, les trois équidés ont trouvés un rythme de croissière, Esteban dans un galop cadencé et les deux chevaux du Rohan dans un trot tranquille par rapport à leur rythme habituel.

Gandalf comme à son habitude ne décoche pas un mot. Je réfléchis à un sujet de discussion entre nous.

" Et si tu nous chantait une chanson ? ça fait longtemps. " propose Nori qui semble encore une fois avoir lu dans mes pensées.

Je fredonne je ne sais quel nonsens le temps de trouver l'éclair de génie qui se révèle être une chanson des Brigites avec Coeur de Chewing-gum ce matin.

" Si j'avais le coeur dur comme de la pierre

J'embrasserais tous les garçons de la Terre

Mais moi j'ai le coeur comme du chewing gum

Tu me goûtes et je te colle "

Je l'ai écouté plein de fois dans la voiture de ma mère, je la connais pratiquement par coeur.

Je suis lessivée.  
Okay, j'ai eut un bon bain et plus de 6h de sommeil, j'ai même eut un petit déjeuner chaud ce matin et le fait d'avoir eut Nori avec moi pour chanter et discuter à grandement améliorer mes conditions de voyages du jour, mais je suis quand même proprement crevée.

Les étoiles sont déjà dans le ciel, même si encore pas mal caché par le couché de soleil. Justifiant du fait qu'on arrive bien à Hobbiteville ce soir, on aura pas à dormir ce soir. Je me mordille l'intérieur des joues. Comment va réagir Bilbo ? Et Ori ?

Je sautille presque dans ma selle en voyant l'arbre au dessus de Cul-de-sac.

" On y est … " j'entends Gandalf murmurer dans mon dos.

Cependant, on s'arrête devant l'auberge du Dragon vert. Il y a une écurie juste en face, pour les quelques étranges étrangers qui aurait l'idée de venir loger quelques jours à Hobbiteville. Principalement des cousins ou membres de famille résidant dans le village. Des fois, un nain, un ranger ou encore un humain. C'est là que résideront nos trois montures pour la nuit.

" Bonsoir Bogo ! " salue un Nori très à l'aise. Je le détaille quelques instants. J'ai beau savoir qu'il habite avec Bilbo depuis quelques temps, ça reste surprenant.

En deux-temps, trois mouvements, Gandalf m'a aidé à descendre de Gripoil et m'a poussé gentiment pour aller seule retrouver mon frère, pendant que lui et Nori s'occupe de nos chevaux et s'occuperont de nos affaires avec l'aide d'un Bogo Chubb qui a les yeux écarquillés et malgré son apparente politesse, n'a pas l'air d'être dans assiette. Je met ça sur le fait que je sois de retour avec mes cheveux bleus et un magicien.

Après avoir fait quelques pas à reculons pour m'assurer que Nori et Gandalf avait bien les choses en main, je me tourne pour faire face au chemin menant à l'arbre de fête et par conséquent vers Cul-de-sac. Je n'ai sur moi que mes vêtements et mon sac contenant mes plus précieux bien, c'est à dire mon carnet.

Je serre mes mains l'une contre l'autre et respire profondément. Je vais revoir Bilbo ! Enfin ! Mon corps tout entier frétille à l'idée.

Enfin, je suis debout seule devant la jolie porte verte avec sa clanche dorée.

J'ai un instant d'hésitation avant de frapper un rythme sur la porte : toc totoc toc. J'espère avoir tapé assez fort. A cette heure Bilbo et Ori ne doivent pas attendre de visite.

J'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que la porte s'ouvre sur un hobbit que je ne connais que trop bien.

" Bon- " la voix de mon frère se coupe pendant que je me jette contre lui, l'engouffrant dans mes bras.

" Coucou Bilbo chéri ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! " je murmure contre lui, caressant ses cheveux. Je sais que je pleure doucement de joie.

" Char- … Charlotte ? " murmure le hobbit contre moi.

" Je suis pas vraiment morte. Enfin, je suis morte, mais que temporairement.  
\- Que … Quoi ?  
\- Oromë m'a rendu ma vie. " j'explique aussi clairement que je peux. Bilbo me serre contre lui et je l'entends renifler. " Je suis de nouveau avec toi. "

Sur ces faits, alors qu'on est immobile s'accrochant l'un à l'autre sur le pas de la porte, j'entends des pas venir vers nous de l'intérieur du smial.

" Bilbo ? Alors, c'est qu- " sa voix se brise soudainement et je lève la tête vers un Ori qui grimace avant avant de sourire. Je lève un bras et rapidement, on se retrouve à se faire un gros câlin à trois. Ori nous surprends en nous portant quelques instants, manquant de me briser les côtes. Je ris de joies cependant, Bilbo aussi. C'est ridicule. Enfin, surtout de ma part, puisque je savais que je les reverrais. Eux pensait que j'étais morte, leur réaction est normale. Mais que moi j'me retrouve dans le même état … On va dire que je suis illogique. On va dire que j'ai le droit ce soir pendant que je revois enfin mon frère après être morte.

" Encore ? " nous fait sursauter une voix dans mon dos. On relève tous les trois la tête vers un magicien qui sourit comme si on était trois chiots, mignon, mais un poil idiot.

" Je vais faire du thé. " propose vaguement Bilbo en se séchant les larmes sur les joues. " Nori ça fait du bien de te revoir. Gandalf de même, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir ce soir. Posez vos affaires dans le couloir, je préparerais vos chambres après un bon thé. "

Avec ça, Ori et moi aidons Nori et Gandalf à entasser nos affaires dans le couloir, avant de nous installer tous dans la cuisine.

J'aide Bilbo à installer la table, avec des tasses, des pâtisseries et de quoi les manger. On se sourit timidement à de nombreuses reprises.

Finalement, quand on est tous confortablement installé à table.

" Bon, j'ai pas mal de trucs à raconter, nope ? " je propose, relativement sereinement au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé ses derniers jours.

" Je pense que oui. " réponds doucement Bilbo en se servant plusieurs pâtisseries.

" Donc, on va commencer par le début. Bolg a tenté de faire du Charlotte-Kebab. " Et à la grimace qui s'affiche immédiatement sur la tête de tous, j'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'est un Kebab. " Ensuite, je suis morte sur le champs de bataille et Oromë est venu me chercher. Il m'a expliqué rapidement que c'était normale, qu'avec ma mort, celle de mon collier qui était une part de moi et celle d'une part de son âme qu'il m'avait collé, j'avais permit à trois âmes de mourir pour sauver Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli et donc, la lignée de Durïn, permettant dans le futur à Durïn de se réincarner. Ensuite, Adnoram est venue me chercher et c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de ce jour-là précis. " Avec Gandalf on pense que mon âme a pas supporté le passage entre deux voiles. ça colle avec le peu que m'a expliqué Oromë. " Ensuite, j'me suis réveillée il y a quinze jours environs de l'autre côté du voile dans une image conjuré par mon esprit de mon ancien appartement avec Oromë. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi moi j'ai été choisis, en gros, parce que j'étais la seule assez têtue pour tenir tête à Thorïn et assez têtue pour jamais lâcher le morceau. Ensuite, j'ai vue Épona, une divinité de mon monde d'origine qui m'a expliqué pourquoi et comment en détail j'ai pu changer de monde. " C'est un sujet que je brosse rapidement, Gandalf m'a mit en garde qu'en dehors de quelques personnes, peu de gens étaient prêt à savoir et à comprendre. Et vu comment c'est tarabiscoté tout ça, j'peux comprendre. " Après ça, Oromë m'a dit que les autres Valars avaient décidé de me récompenser en m'offrant la possibilité de revenir si je le voulais. " Enfin, récompenser … ils m'ont demandés indirectement d'aider le Conseil Blanc et Bilbo à détruire l'Anneau de Sauron. " J'ai choisis oui, sans trop de surprise. J'ai donc débarqué en Lothlorien, chez Dame Galadriel qui m'a permit d'attendre Gandalf et d'avoir du matériel pour le trajet, ainsi qu'un cheval. Au début j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague, parce que c'était pas logique du tout de me faire débarquer là-bas et pas ici directement. En fait, j'ai compris un peu plus tard qu'en fait, les valars voulaient que j'ai du temps à tout bien digérer et pouvoir poser plein de questions à Gandalf sur l'histoire et la géopolitique de ce monde, ce qui me sera bien utile pour ma prochaine mission, même si j'suis pas sûre d'avoir tout correctement compris.  
\- Quel prochaine mission ? " me coupe soudainement Nori qui vient de claquer doucement sa tasse sur la table.

Bilbo et moi on se coule un regard, avant de regarder ensemble Gandalf qui nous ignore presque. Je dis presque parce que je suis sûre et certaines qu'il nous écoute avec intérêt en fait.

" Gandalf ?  
\- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu commences. " m'indique nonchalamment le magicien. Bilbo hoche vaguement la tête, comme pour me dire d'y aller, de dire son secret. Ce qui forcément, attire les regards des deux nains qui m'observent maintenant encore plus curieusement qu'avant.

" Vous vous souvenez que j'vous ai dit que notre quête pour reprendre Érebor c'était l'histoire du Hobbit dans mon monde ? " Ils hochent la tête tous les deux. " Bon, bah avant Le Hobbit, il y a eut des livres notament celle du Silmarillon. " que j'ai apprit il y a pas longtemps ce que c'était comme objet, d'ailleurs " Et après le Hobbit, il y a trois livres. Une trilogie s'appelant Le Seigneur des Anneaux. "

Ori se figent. Est-ce qu'il a fait le rapprochement ? Je me demande.

" Le Hobbit, il s'appelle pas comme ça juste parce que le héro est un hobbit. Il y trouve également un objet magique … dans une montagne. En résolvant les énigmes d'un autre hobbit. "

Bilbo s'étrangle autour de ce qu'il avait en bouche et je lui tapote gentiment le dos pour l'aider à faire ressortir le gâteau traître.

" Gollum s'appelle Sméagol, en fait. Il y a 500 ans il a trouvé un anneau unique. Genre tellement unique qu'on l'appelait l'unique.  
\- L'anneau de Sauron. " confirme Ori à voix basse.

Nori est étrangement impassible soudainement, pendant qu'Ori et Bilbo grimace de concert.

" Yep et les trois livres suivant le Hobbit est l'histoire de la destruction de Sauron et de son anneau. C'est … ça ma prochaine mission. Ma mission actuelle.  
\- Et celle du Conseil Blanc. " reprends soudainement sérieusement Gandalf. " Avant de mourir, Charlotte a expliqué rapidement la situation à Bilbo même et a rédigé en détail un livre pour mon usage, ainsi que celui du Conseil Blanc. "

Sans surprise, Gandalf sort de sa poche le carnet où j'ai en effet tout raconté ce que je me souvenais des trois films que j'ai vu et du jeu en ligne auquel je jouais, pour aider à la destruction de l'Anneau.

Personne ne semble surprit de le voir, mais bon, Gandalf m'a bien dit qu'il leur avait déjà montré, même si pas l'intérieur.

" Dans votre dos, le Conseil Blanc et dans une moindre mesure Charlotte, nous avons mit au point un plan. Avant de partir d'Érebor, j'ai indiqué à Bilbo de revenir dans son smial, pendant que je suis allé à Minas Tirith. J'y ai trouvé un parchemin d'Isildur confirmant ce que nous savions déjà grâce à Charlotte. Je suis allé en Lorien à la demande de Dame Galadriel, sans m'attendre à retrouver Charlotte vivante, mais l'avoir avec nous est un avantage. Sans compter que grâce à elle, nous avons une cinquantaine d'année d'avance sur Sauron et donc de très bonne disposition pour le détruire sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Certes, le temps ne nous est pas compté, mais pour le bien commun, le plus tôt est le mieux. Nous empêcheront ainsi à Sauron et ses alliés de se relever et nous le détruirons. "

Avec ça, le silence retombe sur la table.

" Bilbo. Est-ce que tu es toujours pour détruire l'anneau ? " demande doucement Gandalf en souriant tristement à mon frère d'adoption.

" Bien sûr. Il doit être détruit. Je l'ai trouvé, il est de mon devoir de le détruire. "

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et la serre sur la table.

" Et je serais avec toi tout au long du chemin. "

On se sourit, inquiet de ce qu'il y a venir, mais rassuré de savoir qu'on sera ensemble encore.

" Bien, je vais donc me coucher. Il me reste bien des choses à préparer avant notre départ, mais je suis encore fatigué. Bilbo, ne vous dérangez pas, je sais où se trouve ma chambre, je la préparerais. "

Avec ça, le magicien disparaît dans le smial, nous laissant seul.

Bilbo se râcle la gorge.

" Bon et bien, je suis ravis que tu sois de retour. " souffle-t-il doucement avant de me reprendre dans ses bras rapidement. Je lui souris et lui ébouriffe les cheveux qu'on il s'éloigne pour se rasseoire correctement dans sa chambre.

" Idem, imagine ma surprise quand hier en arrivant à une auberge à Bree je suis tombée sur Nori ! " ma déclaration fait rire le nain concerné. " Alors, Nori a commencé à me raconter, mais comment c'est Hobbiteville depuis mon départ ? "

La discussion tourne alors autours des habitants de la Comté et je m'amuse à me moquer d'Ori et son succès auprès des jeunes hobbites de la ville. Le pauvre est rouge de honte, mais est bon joueur puisqu'il réplique par des pics envers moi et son frère qui nous tournons autour depuis trop longtemps (s'il savait).

Pendant que Bilbo et Nori débarrasse la table, je vais chercher mon propre carnet contenant ma Bucket List. C'est ravie que je montre à mes amis ma Bucket List qui amuse beaucoup la table.

" Il y a bien que toi pour avoir côte à côte dans une liste de trucs que tu aimerais faire Détruire l'anneau et Participer à une fête hobbite avec banquet. " a remarqué Nori, ce qui m'a fait lui tirer la langue.

Doucement, le calme s'installe dans le smial et on commence tous à bailler aussi discrètement que l'on peut.

" Et si nous allions nous coucher ? " propose Bilbo. Je resterais bien profiter d'eux encore quelques heures, mais on est tous crevé et je serais finalement pas contre quelques heures de sommeil, voir une masse gratiné demain.

Nori se lève alors et vient m'embrasser, un baiser qui devait être chaste à la base j'en suis sûr, mais dès que j'ai porté mes mains à sa nuque par réflexe, qui s'enflamme un peu trop pour un public quelconque.

J'entends une inspiration aigû d'air provenant d'un Ori choqué j'en suis sûre et un raclement de gorge étrange de la part de Bilbo, ce qui nous sépare prestement pendant qu'on devient à l'unisson rouge tomate. Je m'agrippe soudainement à ma chaise pour garder mes mains sur moi et pas sur Nori. Je jette timidement un regard à Ori et Bilbo qui sont à moitié-interloqué, à moitié-horrifié.

C'est donc le moment qu'a trouvé idéal Nori pour indiquer à haute voix " Je loge dans ta chambre.  
\- Ce n'est pas respectable ! " hurle presque Bilbo en se levant de sa chaise, la faisant râcler sur le sol. " Non. " tente-t-il de se calmer en voyant ma mine soudainement choqué " Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin ensemble et votre baiser n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, en vous connaissant, mais ce n'est pas respectable ! C'est la chambre de Charlotte ! Maintenant qu'elle est là, Nori tu dormiras ailleurs. " explique comme il le peut Bilbo qui étrangement, le prends très bien tout ça. Je souffle, amusée. Bilbo et sa respectabilité ne changera jamais. Nori de son côté rigole.

" D'accord d'accord, je dormirais dans une autre chambre cette nuit, je vais bouger mes affaires. "

Je souris, heureuse. J'm'attendais à ce que Bilbo s'énerve plus. Il l'a très bien prit. En même temps, vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai parlé de la façon de faire de mon monde, il doit se dire que c'est pas le pire que je pourrais lui faire comme coup.

" Je viens t'aider. " propose Ori, avant que les deux frères ne s'éloignent de la cuisine.

Je me dirige alors vers l'évier pour commencer la vaisselle. Bilbo vient se poser à côté de moi pour essuyer ce que je lui passe. D'ici, on entends les deux nains parler de façon excité en Khuzdul.  
" Je connais quelqu'un qui est heureux qu'enfin son frère et toi ait réussis à vous retrouver. Donc … Nori et toi, hein ?  
\- Oui, Nori et moi. On est en couple.  
\- Bien. Je suppose. " s'amuse avec un léger sourire Bilbo. " Je suis content que vous ayez enfin mit au clair vos sentiments. "

On entends alors de façon très clair, trop clair si vous voulez mon avis, un Nori annoncer en commun qu'il me courtise selon les règles de mon monde. Je m'empourpre alors, le nez rivé sur mon éponge que j'ai en main, pendant que Bilbo souffle, désespérer à côté de moi.

" Okay. " se reprends le hobbite à mes côtés. " Je ne peux pas te demander de le courtiser à la façon des hobbites vu que comme toujours tu as déjà commencé à ta façon à régler les choses, mais demain, on en reparlera au calme, avec Ori qui est le plus censé des deux frères pour nous assurer que tu sais vraiment et j'insiste sur ce mot, vraiment, ce que tu sais et dans quoi tu t'engages selons les us et coutumes de notre monde. "

Il me sourit pour me rassurer et je fais de même, timidement. Il ne me mettra pas de bâton dans les roux, mon bonheur est définitivement à ma portée et je l'aurais en temps voulu.

" Merci de me soutenir. " je le remercie.

" Vous allez bien ensemble, étrangement. Je vais finir avec autant de cheveux blancs que Dori d'ici peu … mais je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je ne comprends pas les moeurs de ton monde, je sais que tu as du mal avec celle du nôtre et tu décides qu'un nain sera la personne idéale pour ton futur … Je sens qu'on va tous avoir du mal, mais ma mère disait que l'amour était la plus belle aventure d'une vie.  
\- On va bien s'amuser alors, entre ça et l'anneau.  
\- ça nous changera des dragons. " conclu Bilbo, nous faisant rire.


	17. L'heure des annonces

**Eh. ça fait un mois. Et ... c'est même pas une update.**  
 **Enfin, pas de la fanfiction, il s'agit une update de moi, l'autrice de cette suite.**

 **En toute honnêteté, j'ai pas réussis à me relire ou re-écrire les actes qui me dérangeais. J'en suis au stade où j'hésite -sincèrement- à supprimer cette suite et laisser Charlotte morte. Parce qu'elle était mieux morte en l'état.**  
 **J'dis pas que je vais le faire !**  
 **Pardon si vous avez peur de ça.**  
 **Juste ... Je pense mettre de côté tout ce que j'ai déjà écrit de cette suite (aka 76 chapitres ... Eh, oui, j'ai été un peu overkill) et ... refaire un bon brainstorming avec moi de ce que je veux (parce que visiblement, pas que du fluff vu comment je déteste cette suite), refaire un plot correct, recouper dans ce que j'ai déjà écrit (oui, tout n'est pas à jeter) et enfin écrire la suite que je voulais. Mais avant ça, j'ai des plotholes à finir de corriger dans le premier tome (que j'aime, malgré ses défauts).**

 **Je compte pas vous laissez sans rien, mais j'voulais pas ne pas donner de nouvelles trop longtemps et ça fait déjà un mois.**

 **Du coup, merci de patienter pour moi, vraiment. Si vous êtes encore là à m'attendre, c'est que ce que je fais vous plait et vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça compte pour moi.**  
 **Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que je prends, mais c'est une fanfiction que j'écris avant tout pour moi (même si j'adore recevoir vos commentaires et petit message) et j'ai pas envie de me forcer quand vraiment je ne le sens pas.**

 **Je vais pas m'étaler beaucoup plus, mais ce qui est à retenir : Par-delà le voile n'est pas encore dans les cartons, je sais pas où j'en suis, mais je ne vous ai pas abandonné !**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous tous, vous êtes fantastiques !**

* * *

 **|EDIT DU 04 OCTOBRE|**

 **J'ai réussie à faire du tri dans mes notes, ce que je voulais et eut l'occasion de discuter avec ma nouvelle béta (bienvenue à bord !) pour re-écrire tranquillement ce début. J'ai aussi continué d'écrire !**

 **Après une trop longue pause, me revoilà dans le game !**  
 **Merci d'avoir patienté !**  
 **J'ai eut plein de messages de votre part, que ce soit en review ou en MP et ça m'a vraiment fait du bien, de savoir que vous étiez là ! Parce que j'écris pour moi, mais j'adore recevoir vos petits mots !**

 **En sois, ce chapitre est pas fini, mais vous avez suffisamment attendue et le temps que je finisse de relire les 16chapitres avant lui on en a pour quelques temps ... donc, voilà un chapitre plein de fote d'ortograf, de syntaxe et pas édité.**  
 **J'espère que mon retour vous fera oublié tous ses défauts (et bien entendue, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je corrigerais tout ça bien comme il faut).**

 **En attendant, plein de cotillons sur vous toustes, vous êtes des gens géniaux !**

* * *

 **|EDIT DU 14 OCTOBRE|**

 **Voilà la version relu et corrigée ^^ !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17  
** **L'heure des annonces  
** _03 août_

* * *

Brutalement, je suis par terre et grogne. Ça devient une manie que de tomber pour me relever ! Je sais que je gigote la nuit, mais tout de même !  
" Tout va bien ? " j'entends la voix étouffé de Bilbo par-delà la porte de ma chambre.  
" Oui-oui ! " je grogne, mal-réveillée et mal-luné. C'pas agréable ce genre de réveil … J'entends des pas s'éloigner du couloir et je grogne, refermant les yeux et laissant retomber ma tête contre le sol. Je respire et peste dans ma tête quelques instants de plus histoire d'évacuer ma mauvaise humeur, avant de me relever, jetant la couette brusquement sur le lit.  
Après quelques gestes inutilements inutiles, je souffle enfin profondément et m'étire longuement. J'ai quelque peu le fessier et les cuisses douloureuses après ces dix jours intensifs à cheval avec Gandalf. Quelques étirements seront pas de trop.  
J'en profite pour observer ma chambre.

MA chambre.

Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez Bilbo.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre rapidement dans mes bras un Ori encore à moitié-endormi assis à table.  
" Bonjour Charlotte. " marmonne-t-il en me sentant dans son dos.  
Je fais de même à Nori, avant de déposer un rapide baiser dans son cou. Il me réponds d'une tape dans le bas du dos pendant que je m'éloigne vers Bilbo au fourneau. Je jette un clin d'oeil par dessus mon épaule à mon amoureux pour l'effort. Je me sens comme une gamine de quinze ans pendant que je fais un câlin rapide à Bilbo qui me serre brièvement contre lui avant de retourner à sa poêle et ses oeufs.  
" Bien dormi ? " me demande-t-il pendant que je me sers du thé.  
" Comme un loire ! Ça fait du bien de dormir dans son propre lit pour une fois ! Surtout sans avoir à se soucier de l'heure à laquelle je me lève. " je pépie en m'asseyant à table. Après tout, ça fait un an que j'ai pas été dans mon propre lit et bonus, il sentait encore Nori vu que je n'ai pas changé les draps en me couchant hier. Un mélange de flemme et de pas vraiment vouloir dormir seule.

Nori et Bilbo discute tranquillement du programme de la journée pendant que je m'occupe de finir mon assiette d'oeuf. Je suis ravie de pas avoir eut à cuisiner ce matin.  
Bilbo a des papiers à régler, comme souvent et a prévu de faire un tour au marché, j'ai bien entendu proposer de l'accompagner parce que ça faisait longtemps. Je m'attendais à ce que Nori vienne avec nous, mais nope, il m'a juste sourit. Ce doit être une invitation à profiter un peu de mon frère que je viens juste de retrouver.

Après mon thé, j'ai été aider Bilbo à sortir du garde-manger des gâteaux déjà préparés et finir de mettre la table. C'est sur ces faits que Gandalf a émergé du couloir et qu'Ori a commencé à participer à la discussion, enfin réveillé autant que nous.

On parle globalement de tout et de rien en mangeant. Sous la table, j'agite mes jambes. Je vibre presque sur place, en fait. Je suis heureuse d'être à la maison. Rien n'à changer, mais tout à changer. C'est étrange, palpitant et rassurant, tout à la fois. Je suis un maelstrom de sentiment et aucun n'est vraiment négatif.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que les prochains jours nous réservent.

" Nous avons jusqu'à la pleine lune pour nous préparer à repartir à l'aventure. " annonce soudainement Gandalf pendant que Nori et Ori font la vaisselle. On le regarde tous en levant brusquement la tête. Faites confiance à Gandalf pour lâcher de telles informations tout d'un coup sans préambule.  
" C'est quand la pleine lune ?  
\- Dans douze jours. " me réponds Bilbo sans prendre le temps de vraiment réfléchir.  
" Oh. " je souffle. Je prends mon carnet que j'avais laissé sur une des commodes de la cuisine pendant que Nori et Ori sont en train de préparer à haute-voix une liste de ce dont on aura besoin, Gandalf disant qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Bilbo a l'air ravi d'avoir l'aide des deux frères pour se préparer, puisqu'il n'est pas plus prêt à partir que quand on est partie pour Érebor il y a quelques mois. Malgré notre aventure, on a pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'apprendre à se préparer pour de telles expéditions.  
Le nez dans mon carnet, j'ai ouvert mon tableau qui me sert de calendrier que j'ai fait avec l'aide de Galadriel. Donc, aujourd'hui, on est le 3 août. Si la pleine lune est dans douze jours, ça nous amène au 15 août. Oui, je sais, je suis une bête en calcul mentale. Et ça donne …  
" Le 17 wedmath ? " je demande doucement à Gandalf.  
" C'est exactement ça. " me réponds amusé le magicien. Je hoche la tête en souriant de même. Je vais finir par m'y faire à ce calendrier. Il me regarde étrangement, je crois que mon expression visuelle annonce la couleur de ce que je m'apprête à faire.

J'attends patiemment (ou pas, je me dandine sur ma chaise) un mou dans la conversation, pour me lever de ma chaise et attirer sur moi l'attention des deux nains et du hobbit.  
" Le 12 wedmath, c'est mon anniversaire ! "  
" Pour de vrai ? " demande en coeur toute la tablée.  
" Yep, on sera le 10 août dans mon monde ! "  
" On va enfin pouvoir faire notre fête ! Bon, toute la compagnie n'est pas là, mais ça sera toujours mieux que rien ! " s'extasie Bilbo, pendant qu'on le regarde bizarrement. Enfin ?  
" L'an dernier, mon anniversaire est tombé à Lacville et avec Charlotte nous avions parlé de faire une fête dans le futur pour rattraper le fait qu'on ait loupé nos anniversaires pendant la quête ! " explique Bilbo en voyant qu'on ne suivait pas son raisonnement. Ce qui provoque une épiphanie chez moi.  
" Oh ! Oui ! Super boom chez Bilbo ! " je m'exclame, levant les mains au ciel, faisant rire les autres. " Et vous, c'est quand vos anniversaires ? " je demande précipitamment aux nains. Pas que leur réponse m'intéresse … mais quand même. Ça m'intéresse vachement. Les deux se regarde étrangement quelques instants.  
" C'est une information assez … confidentiel. " tente d'expliquer Ori.  
" Oui, mais ils sont tous les deux des amis des nains. Et Gandalf … Eh bien, c'est Tharkun. De toute façon, ils ne connaissent pas notre calendrier.  
\- Et si je donnait les dates dans le calendrier de la Comté ?  
\- Pas idiot, faisons ça. " débatte quelques minutes Ori et Nori.  
Finalement, Ori hoche la tête, résolue.  
" Je suis né le 16 solmath, Nori le 3 solmath et Dori le 3 astron. " annonce-t-il pendant que je tente de placer ça dans mon calendrier. Bilbo a dû prévoir le coup, puisque j'ai rapidement de l'encre et une plume à ma disposition. Je le remercie et fait répéter à Ori pour noter tout ça.  
Donc, Nori est né un 26 janvier, Ori un 08 février et Dori un 25 mars.

Bien vite, Bilbo parle rapidement avec Gandalf des préparations à faire pour l'évènement à venir. Bilbo prévoit rapidement de demander de l'aide à Dinodas et réserver l'arbre de fête. Gandalf à annoncer qu'il ne serait pas présent pour nous aider aux préparations, mais qu'il viendrait faire un feu d'artifice le jour J. Ce qui sans surprise m'a fait sauter au plafond de joie. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ça va être magique !On parle tous quasiment en même temps de ce qu'on préparera comme décorations, mais aussi nourriture ou boissons. En bref, on s'extasie tous à l'idée de faire une fête tous ensemble !  
Certes, ça nous distraie du Mordor, du bijou magique de Sauron, tout ça, mais ça fait du bien à notre morale.  
Petit à petit, la discussion se calme d'elle-même. On commence à tourner en ronds dans nos idées.  
De mon côté, mon cerveau tourbillonne. J'ai des cadeaux à prévoir … Les hobbits offrent des cadeaux le jour de leur anniversaire après tout …

" Bien, tout le monde est-il prêt à se préparer à repartir à l'aventure ? " demande Gandalf quand le silence se fait de nouveau dans le smial. Il aime sauter du coq à l'âne notre magicien. Ou alors c'est moi qui l'ai interrompu avec mon anniversaire.  
" Bah oui ! " je réponds en même temps que les autres. Genre on serait pas prêt à repartir. Bon, on a p'tet pas bien envie de quitter le confort de la Comté et ce que aller au Mordor implique nous enchante pas vraiment, mais dans le même temps, on va pas trop garder l'anneau unique dans nos paluches éternellement.  
" Tu as l'air moins réticent maintenant Bilbo à l'idée de partir à l'aventure. " s'amuse Gandalf.  
" Je sais grossièrement à quoi m'attendre et j'ai Charlotte avec moi ? " répond du tac au tac un Bilbo un peu blasé. Je lui pose une main sur la cuisse.  
" Ça devrait être plus tranquille que la quête d'Érebor. " En vrai, j'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais bon, les orcs se sont fait décimés lors de la guerre des cinq armés, Saroumane a pas fait de reproduction chelou avec les humains, orcs et troll, donc … yep, ça va bien se passer. J'y crois.  
Ou alors je vais semblant d'y croire très fort en espérant que ça soit le cas.  
" Attention, c'est quand Bofur dit ça que ça se passe mal. " modère Ori, à moitié-sérieux, à moitié-amusé.  
" Mais pourquoi attendre précisément la pleine lune pour repartir ? " demande Nori.  
" Car ce sera le moment. " annonce Gandalf.  
" Mais encore ? " je souffle moyennement agacé des devinettes du magicien qui ne dit jamais rien.  
" Car ce sera le jour où les Grand Aigles viendront nous chercher et où tout le monde sera prêt.  
\- Les grands aigles ? " je m'excite à l'idée de voler de nouveau à dos d'aigle. Surtout que ça sera amplement plus rapide pour aller au Mordor et à son volcan.  
" Oui, Galadriel et moi leur avons demandé leur aide et ils nous l'ont accordés. Manwe est avec nous, ainsi qu'Oromë, il semblerait. " réponds le magicien en me coulant un regard. Je hausse les épaules en souriant. J'suis pas dans les p'tits papiers du dieu chasseur, il m'a rien dit, hein. " Ils nous conduiront tous à la Montagne du Destin, après un détour à Fondcombe. " continue le magicien comme si de rien n'était.  
" Pourquoi faire ? " demande Ori et Bilbo de concert.  
" Oui, pour quoi faire ? On a pas besoin de demander quoi faire de l'anneau ce coup-ci, on sait qu'on doit le détruire et Bilbo a dit qu'il le ferait ? " je vocalise mes pensées qui sont … perplexe. Dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, Frodo voulait juste s'en débarrasser et ne savait pas comment. Et Gandalf avait besoin de l'avis des autres. Là, Gandalf et le conseil blanc se sont arrangé à l'avance pour s'assurer qu'on le détruise dans de bonnes conditions, pourquoi on a besoin de faire un détour à Fondcombe ? Pis ils auraient pas laissé à Bilbo l'anneau s'ils comptaient que quelqu'un d'autres aillent le détruire, non ?  
" Bien que nous sachions tous ce que nous devons faire, certains peuples ont besoin d'être impliqué pour des raisons politiques qui vous dépasse Charlotte. " explique gentiment, mais fermement Gandalf.  
Je fais semblant de me laisser tomber au fond de ma chaise, les bras croisés. Oui, d'un côté je viens de me faire jeter, mais de l'autre il a raison. J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peu déclencher politiquement de faire ça dans notre coin et de prévenir personne d'autres que les nains, le conseil blanc et Bilbo. Encore que, si Nori et Ori le gardait pour eux, personne n'aurait besoin d'être au courant. Ou alors tout le monde apprécierait de savoir que Sauron n'a plus d'emprise sur les anneaux magiques … C'est sans doute ça.  
" Je ne cherche pas à t'exclure de nos réflexions, mais si tes connaissances dépassent amplement les nôtres sur bien des domaines, le conseil blanc est plus apte à faire ce qu'il faut pour garder la paix entre les peuples. " explique le magicien.  
" Et crois-moi, ils ont fait beaucoup en ton absence pour s'assurer de la réussite de leurs entreprises. Si Gandalf dit qu'un détour à Fondcombe est nécessaire … Eh bien, nous ferions mieux de l'écouter. J'en connais beaucoup plus que vous en politique et quoi qu'ai prévu Gandalf, je lui fait confiance. " continue Nori, cherchant à nous assuré du bien fondée de laisser un Istari faire comme bon lui semble. Et au fond … Il a raison.  
Finalement convaincue, je souffle. " Okay, un détour par Fondcombe et ensuite on vole détruire l'anneau ? " je demande confirmation.  
" Bien entendu. " s'amuse le magicien.

Une question me taraude cependant.  
" Par contre, je croyais qu'on pouvait pas demander leur aide aux Aigles de Manwe, pourquoi ils nous aident ?  
\- Comment ça, on ne peut pas leur demander de l'aide ? " demande de préciser Gandalf.  
" Bah … Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle dans les livres que j'connais ils apportent pas Frodo et Sam jusqu'à la montagne du Destin, non ? " et aux regards étranges qu'on me lance, je me rappelle que Frodo et Sam sont inconnues au bataillon ici. " Les porteurs de l'anneaux dans l'histoire que je connais. Parce que dans mon monde, on se demande pourquoi la Communauté de l'anneau est à pied pour aller au Mordor, alors que les aigles seraient bien utile pour aller rapidement et sans trop se faire repérer aller détruire l'Anneau quoi … " je tente de raisonner.  
" De ce que j'ai compris de tes écrits, la véritable raison est que j'espérais que passer par le sol, bien que plus long, serait plus discret et éviterais l'oeil de Sauron. " Je hoche la tête, oui, j'ai déjà lu en partie cette théorie. Bien qu'elle me semble toujours aussi étrange.  
" Et donc, c'est pas parce qu'ils ont pas le droit d'aider ?  
\- Ils en ont le droit … mais ce n'est pas toujours très avisés que d'attendre d'eux qu'ils aident le premier venu.  
\- Si je comprends bien, " nous coupe Ori " les Grands Aigles peuvent aider, tout comme les Istaris, à maintenir l'ordre sur Arda, mais ils se limitent afin qu'on ne se repose pas uniquement sur eux pour nos problèmes ?  
\- C'est cela. L'équilibre est précaire et même les Aigles n'osent pas toujours réagir. Cependant, nous avons avec nous Charlotte, qui nous est envoyé par Oromë lui-même et a sa bénédiction pour nous aider, ainsi que son savoir et l'effet de surprise. Sauron n'a aucune prise en Arda pour quelques temps, du moins Galadriel le pense. Si nous sommes rapide, nous pourrons éviter de terribles guerres et un bain de sang certain. "  
Je hoche la tête, quand sans surprise l'attention se porte sur moi.  
" Et si tu nous racontais ce qu'il y a, dans l'histoire que tu connais ? "  
Je regarde rapidement Gandalf en entendant la question de Bilbo, qui semble curieux.  
" Vas-y. Je serais curieux d'en entendre plus également. "

Laborieusement, je rassemble une fois de plus mes pensées et commence à raconter ce que je connais du Seigneur des Anneaux. Parce que seul Gandalf connaît l'histoire complète autour de cette table. Parfois Gandalf me coupe pour expliquer un concept qui m'échappent plus en détail, ou répondre aux interrogations de Nori sur les changements que le conseil Blanc a tenté d'apporté jusque-là.  
Sans surprise, le fait que la guerre atteignent Érebor ne les surprends pas vraiment. Le fait que c'est pour combattre l'armée de Sauron que Gandalf tenait autant à aider Thorïn ne surprends que Bilbo. Par contre, le fait que dans l'histoire que je connais, la guerre atteints la Comté et massacre en partie les hobbits … Eh bien, c'est une surprise et ça aide à convaincre tout le monde de donner le meilleur d'eux-même pour qu'on détruise sans bavure Sauron du mieux qu'on peut. Enfin, son anneau dans un premier temps.  
J'aurais appris en cours de route que tant que Bilbo garde l'anneau, ne le donne et surtout, s'il ne le propose à personne, même pour le porter pour un temps donné, personne ne cherchera à le prendre. Sauron n'a aucune prise sur l'objet et ce dernier bien que mu d'une conscience propre, est encore trop faible pour véritablement pouvoir s'échapper des prises de Bilbo. Ce qui, en soit, est réconfortant à connaître. Tant que Bilbo n'a aucun mal à résister à l'anneau, c'est qu'on a encore toute nos chances de le détruire sans trop de soucis. On fait semblant d'être très confiant, même si on ne les pas vraiment. Après tout, quand notre but est de détruire un tel artefact, je doute que qui que ce soit soit pleinement confiant de la réalisabilité de la chose. Mais la chance est avec nous, surtout qu'on est plusieurs à savoir quel signe chercher chez Bilbo pour réagir en cas de soucis.

Après un énième thé, j'ai fini mon récit. Enfin.  
Je souffle.  
" Fiuuu ! C'était long ! " je ris avec les autres.  
" Du coup, l'allée on le fait à dos d'aigle et le retour ? " demande Bilbo qui visiblement est plus enthousiasmé par le fait de chevaucher un aigle qu'un poney. Même si je préfère les chevaux comme monture, je comprends d'où vient son empressement.  
" Si les aigles le veulent bien, cela sera également à dos d'aigle. " réponds finalement Gandalf après un temps de réflexion. Il regarde par la fenêtre et hoche la tête, semblant s'être décidé à … je sais pas quoi, mais il s'est décidé. " La matiné est bien entamé, je vais vous laissez. Je reviendrais pour l'anniversaire de Charlotte. "

Et avec ça, le magicien s'habille, pendant qu'on débarrasse rapidement la table pour le suivre. Sans nous presser, on l'accompagne à l'écurie, mais Gripoil y est déjà préparé. Nori m'explique rapidement qu'ils l'avait demandé hier.  
Rien à dire, le magicien est pressé et surtout, prévoyant. Il a l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il fait. Rassurant parce que de mon côté j'ai qu'une vague idée et ne fait que suivre le mouvement.  
Après quelques recommandations pour nos préparations et quelques derniers conseils, Gripoil et Gandalf sont déjà sur la route, vers je ne sais trop où, faire je ne sais pas quoi.  
Bilbo me regarde en souriant.  
" Gandalf est repartie gandalfer. " Ça nous fait rire, bien entendu.

" Bien, de quoi avons-nous besoin déjà ? " commence à réfléchir Bilbo à haute-voix pendant qu'on se tourne de nouveau vers le centre d'Hobitteville..

Quelques heures plus tard, on a commandé des nouveaux vêtements, plein de vivres et plein de choses et d'autres à se faire livrer au smial. Nori et Ori ont été d'une aide plus que précieuse. J'ai découvert ce que ça voulait dire, de se préparer à une quête. Rien à voir avec mes conceptions de la chose dû aux différents RPGs auxquels j'ai pu jouer, ni avec les sacs que je nous avait concocté à notre dernier départ de quête avec Bilbo … Les deux nains ont été très patient pour nous apprendre ce qui était utile et ce qui ne l'était pas. L'avantage d'avoir du temps pour nous préparer correctement ce coup-ci, c'est qu'on peut apprendre et poser des questions. Bilbo s'en donne à coeur joie. Si j'ai rencontré Bilbo Baggins, il m'est de plus en plus dur de ne pas le voir comme étant Bilbo Took. Son côté audacieux et intrépide ressort de plus en plus. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il ne se soucie plus vraiment des autres et est réellement heureux d'être qui il est : un hobbit génial.  
Hobbiteville semble un peu secoué de nous voir nous préparer à repartir et ça parle déjà dans notre dos. Nulle doute qu'on est déjà au centre de pas mal de commérage. On les ignore avec succès jusque-là.

À midi, Bilbo et moi avons fini de préparer les gardes-manger. L'un servira à cuisiner et stocker en vue de mon anniversaire, l'autre servira pour cuisiner et stocker en vue de la quête. Et les deux autres garde-manger seront vidé pour notre futur départ et ne rien laissé périr. Ori et Nori de leur côté se sont occupés de remettre à neuf les affaires qu'on avait déjà et préparer de façon rudimentaire nos sacs.  
" Je pense qu'on sera prêt pour le retour de Gandalf. " annonce fièrement Bilbo.  
" L'aventure te va comme un gant. " je m'amuse.  
" On y prends goût, je dois dire ! " réplique le hobbit, aussi amusé que moi.

Rapidement, on trouve tous notre place dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de midi. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais pas coupé des légumes sur une vraie planche à découper dans une cuisine, leur odeur, leur texture sous mon couteau, tout me met en joie. Rien à voir avec mes essais de cuisine sur la route avec Gandalf. Je me permet quelques gestes affectueux quand je passe près de Nori, ce qui semble lui convenir puisqu'il me sourit à chaque fois. J'irradie de joie à être auprès de mon frère, dans une relation avec Nori et avec Ori qui nous ignore plus ou moins, même si je l'ai vu rougir une ou deux fois.

Pendant le repas, on discute vaguement de notre quête à venir, de manière légère. On est tous un peu excité. Je crois que la vie tranquille de la Comté ne nous convient pas, même Bilbo ne semble plus vouloir rester tranquillement dans son smial à ne rien faire de concret. Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire quand on aura fini cette quête. Parce que qu'il est hors de question que je remette ma vie en danger après ça. Si on réussit, j'aurais sauver Arda deux fois. C'bien assez dans une vie.  
J'aurais mérité ma médaille, mes moutons et une vie tranquille.

" Bien, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle du loup dans la bergerie. "  
Je lève les yeux sur Bilbo qui a croisé les mains au dessus de son assiette.  
" Quel loup ? " " Quel bergerie ? "  
" Nori, quelles sont exactement tes intentions envers ma soeur ? " demande un Bilbo qui se veut sérieux et intimidant, mais qui fait plutôt l'effet d'un enfant de six ans utilisant tout l'aplomb dont il est capable pour demander à ce qu'il aille se coucher plus tard parce qu'il est désormais grand. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire ou sourire.  
" Je désire ce qu'elle veut bien m'offrir. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne compte pas aller contre sa volonté. " répond Nori après avoir fini de manger sans trop de hâte, posant ses couverts calmement de chaque côtés de son assiette..  
Je pose une main sur le bras de Bilbo pour attirer son attention sur moi.  
" On navigue un peu en terrain inconnu et relativement glissant. On est de deux races aux coutumes totalement différentes et pour pas arranger le tout, mes propres moeurs sont totalement différentes. " je tente d'expliquer. " On en a vaguement parlé, si ça convient à Nori, j'compte rien lui refuser tant que je suis d'accord, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait dans mon monde quand on est en couple, on regarde où le courant nous mène et on laisse les choses se faire. Mais comme je sais que la respectabilité c'est important pour tout le monde, je compte le courtiser selon les règles naines, parce que ça sera plus simple pour Nori et que moi, j'ai pas de préférences entre coutume Hobbit ou Naines. Et de toute façon, j'continuerais d'essayer au mieux de mes capacités à respecter la respectabilité hobbite. C'est ce qui me semble le meilleur compromis … Si tout le monde est d'accord ? "  
Je regarde en premier Nori, car après tout c'est le premier concerné.  
" Ça me va parfaitement. De l'extérieur, on sera un parfait petit couple en train de se courtisé alors que dans le privé, j'aurais le droit de profiter de tes connaissances. "  
Et il a l'air si fier de lui de sa réplique que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, bien que j'étouffe rapidement mon rire d'une main, pendant qu'Ori et Bilbo grimace du sous-entendu.  
" Vous êtes impossible … " râle Bilbo. " Il va falloir vous calmer, au moins quand vous n'êtes pas tous les deux. " Je fait semblant de tousser pour cacher une nouvelle envie de rire. " Bon, si cela vous convient à tous les deux … " souffle-t-il. " Je resterais avec Charlotte en public. Ne vous faites pas voir si vous désirez être affectif l'un envers l'autre. Charlotte je m'occuperais de te garder dans le droit chemin, Ori, je compte sur toi pour faire de même avec ton frère. " Le jeune nain hoche la tête. Bilbo sourit doucement, avant de foudroyer du regard Nori, un doigt le menaçant. Je sursaute presque, surprise de ce revirement d'expression. " Si tu blesses d'une quelconque façon ma soeur, Dard saura percer un nouvel orifice dans ton anatomie. "  
Bilbo sourit de façon carnassière, croisant ses mains sur son ventre pour se tourner les pouces et je suis certaines que son avertissement est réel.  
Nori avale sa salive et une main sur le coeur, rassure Bilbo.  
" Bien sûr. Je serais un modèle de respectabilité dans notre relation et protégerais Charlotte de ma vie. "  
Je suis tenté d'ouvrir ma bouche pour dire que ça sera pas nécessaire, j'ai su me défendre jusque-là toute seule, mais l'air ravi de Bilbo me fait rester muette. Je suis partagé entre le respect pour la façon de délivrer une menace de Bilbo et l'inquiétude de voir Bilbo prendre ça si sérieusement. Ou alors j'suis à côté de la plaque pour pas prendre plus sérieusement que ça une relation. Nori et Ori sont également très sérieux. J'dois juste pas tout comprendre. On est pas censé sauter de joie qu'on ai trouvé un compromis qui va à tout le monde ?

" Comme je vous connais tous les deux, je tiens à vous rappeler que dans notre culture tout abus du statut de vierge de Charlotte est passible de la mort de Nori. "  
Je cligne fort des yeux. Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu Ori dire ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je souris béâtement à Ori. C'est une blague ? J'observe désarmée Nori rire sous cape, soudainement détendue et … Bilbo est en train de se cacher la tête dans les mains.  
" Quoi ? " je vocalise finalement en souriant toujours idiotement. Ori me regarde en clignant des yeux avant de couler son regard vers son grand-frère et doucement, son visage se décompose. De mon côté je cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce que … ?  
" Depuis quand … ? " commence-t-il et je comprends alors que oui, il était sérieux.  
" Bien avant mon arrivé en Arda si tu veux tout savoir. " et j'en dirais pas plus, parce que ça les regarde pas, non mais. Heureusement, ça suffit à tout le monde, puisque Nori tente de calmer son rire sans succès, pendant qu'Ori se cache, tout rouge, derrière ses propres mains. C'est abstrait comme situation. Surréaliste même.  
" Personne ne doit le savoir … " j'entends Ori murmurer.  
" On fera attention Ori, ne t'en fais pas. " rassure Nori " Regarde ce matin en ville on a bien su se tenir. On fera attention de garder tout nos contact physique dans le privé des habitations et de la compagnie. Tu as ma parole.  
\- Et la mienne. Je ne mettrais pas Nori ou quelqu'un en danger juste parce que je viens d'un autre monde. Faudra p'tet juste que j'asticotte pas mal Bilbo pour savoir ce qui est autorisé ou non comme contact ceci dit.  
\- Oui, on en reparlera tous les deux, mais plus tard, je ne me sens pas très bien là tout de suite … " propose Bilbo, qui semble avoir une teinte de moins que tantôt.  
Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'avec Nori on est les deux seul à être relativement à l'aise dans la discussion. On s'est bien trouvé.  
" Faisons comme ça … " lance Bilbo en se resservant un verre de vin.

" Bien … Donc, Charlotte, est-ce que j'ai toute ton attention ? " demande Ori qui prends le relais de Bilbo pour tenter de nous garder Nori et moi dans le droit chemin.  
Je me tourne alors franchement vers lui. Il est l'heure d'apprendre et de retenir sérieusement pour faire les choses biens. J'aurais qu'un seul essai pour faire ça correctement et vu tout ce qu'on a traverser, je tiens à ce que ça se passe bien et sans accroc. On le mérite tous les deux.  
" Oui, entièrement. Je t'écoute. "  
Ori se racle la gorge. " Je vais t'expliquer en détail ce que ça implique, que de vouloir courtiser un nain et Nori, plus précisément. " je hoche la tête, concentré sur ce qu'il va m'apprendre. " La première étape sera que les chefs de familles se rencontrent. En l'occurrence, il s'agit de vos grand-frères respectifs, soit Bilbo et Dori. Lors de cette rencontre, que tu mèneras, tu devras persuader Bilbo et Dori du bien fondé de ton union avec Nori dans ce qu'elle apportera à votre bonheur, mais aussi à vos familles.  
\- Bah, Bilbo est okay et Dori a dit qu'il était pour, déjà, non ? " je tente de comprendre.  
" Oui, tant que Charlotte est pour, je suis pour également. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut … " renchérit Bilbo.  
" Hum … Oui, mais vous n'en avez jamais vraiment parler autrement que rapidement. Il vous faudra vous entendre tous les deux, c'est à dire Charlotte et toi, sur ce qu'elle apportera à notre famille. Des contrats seront signés, après tout, Nori intégrera votre famille et ne fera plus partie de la nôtre, il faudra donc une dotte pour le remplacer. Enfin, tout ça est culturel … Nous sommes tous des membres de la compagnie de Thorïn, nous n'avons besoin de rien. Dori sera de mon avis, mais on est déjà bien assez heureux de savoir que Nori ne sera plus seul dans la vie. Au vu de son caractère, sa façon de vivre et son absence de métier, c'était pas gagné … "  
Et pendant que Bilbo demande à Ori d'élaborer le contenu du contrat et de la dotte, moi j'ai bugué sur un mot. Dotte ? On est au moyen-âge ? Je glisse un regard vers Nori qui me tapote la main, il a dû sentir que j'étais pas à l'aise. Enfin, je peux m'estimer heureuse que c'est pas moi qu'on cherche à vendre à une autre famille. Même si le fait d'acheter Nori me met pas super à l'aise ...  
" Regarde, Bilbo a prit les choses en main. Ne t'en fais pas, on est bien entouré. " me murmure-t-il contre l'oreille avant de m'embrasser doucement le crâne, une main contre ma joue à son opposé. Je lui souris. Bien sûr, Bilbo s'y connait en contrat. Et Dori et Ori ne chercherait jamais à nous rouler, je le sais bien. Je sais que Bilbo et Dori sont pour notre union, c'est une étape qui se passera comme sur des roulettes. Je souris en observant Bilbo et Ori s'animer. Oui, ça va être la partie la plus simple de notre reserre ma main autour de celle de Nori et me racle doucement la gorge.  
" On verra tout ça en détail avec Dori, non ? " je propose. Inutile d'en discuter de trop sans l'un des principaux intéressés.  
" Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr. Tu dois avoir hâte d'en savoir plus. " s'amuse Bilbo en jetant un coup d'oeil à nos mains enlacé.  
" Chez Beorn, on avait parlé d'échange de cadeau aussi, non ? " je demande.  
Ori lève un doigt, très sérieux et de nouveau ayant son attention sur moi, ignorant son frère pour le moment. " Ça, c'est avant la court ! La femme s'assure en amont que les deux familles sont pour l'union. Une fois que c'est le cas, ce qui sera le cas, bien entendu, je doute que Dori ait changé d'avis, même s'il ne sait pas encore que tu es en vie, tu pourra faire le premier pas. "  
Je hoche la tête. Okay. Organiser une réunion entre Bilbo et Dori. Marchander mon aimé comme une propriété. Ensuite, signer les papiers pour commencer à lui faire la court. Jusque-là, j'intègre tout bien et ça me parrait simple.  
" C'est quoi, le premier pas ? Je lui rédige un poème à la Roméo et Juliette au balcon ? "  
Bien sûr, ma référence les fait simplement me regarder étrangement.  
" Tu dois offrir un premier cadeau à Nori, que tu auras fait auparavant valider par Dori.  
\- Sérieux ? "  
Ori sourit, visiblement amusée. De quoi, je sais pas trop, mais il prends plaisir à être le référent de la situation et d'un sens, soudainement promulgué au rang de grand-frère de Nori.  
" Oui, sérieusement. Cela doit être un cadeau fait de tes mains et représentant ce que tu peux apporter personnellement à Nori. Dans les termes qui te conviennent. Cela peut être une promesse d'apport financier, matériel, romantique … ce que tu penses être adapté, en soit. Nori est libre de refuser ou d'accepter. "  
Ori glisse un regard entendu à Nori qui souffle par le nez. A l'évidence, je risque pas de me prendre un rateau. Je serre la main de Nori pour qu'il me regarde et lui lance un clin d'oeil.  
" Comme s'il pouvait résister à mes charmes. " je m'amuse, faisant pratiquement s'étrangler un Bilbo soudainement rouge à nos côtés.  
" Ensuite, Nori t'offre un cadeau d'une importance et d'une représentation similaire. " continue Ori comme si on ne l'avait pas interrompu dans son explication. " Là aussi, libre à toi d'accepter ou de refuser. Deux autres séries d'échanges de cadeaux se poursuivent ensuite : un cadeau résumant ce que tu penses de l'autre, dans ses valeurs et ce qui compte pour toi. Puis un cadeau qui représente ce que formera votre futur à deux. Si vous n'en avez pas parlé d'ici là, c'est le moment de vous décider sur ce que vous attendez réellement de l'avenir. Bien sûr, d'autres cadeaux peuvent être offert, selon les partenaires, les conditions imposés par la famille, tout dépends du couple et des familles. Tu as compris ? C'est simple non ? "  
Je me fais un rapide récapépéte à haute-voix pour être sûre d'avoir bien imprimé tout ça.  
" Okay, donc ça fera : destruction de l'anneau, réunion de famille, ensuite cadeau. Le tout, pour garder bonne figure, puisqu'on a déjà entendue que dans le cadre privé, Bilbo ne nous chapperonnera pas et nous laissera seul maître à bord de notre couple où on pourra s'en donner à coeur joie, c'est bien ça ? "  
Mon récapitulatif fait l'effet escompté puisqu'en coeur Ori et Bilbo grogne de honte, le visage caché derrière leurs mains. Nori me jettent un regard fier et me sourit.  
" C'est cela. " confirme Ori.  
" Par pitié, gardez ça à un seuil tolérable quand vous êtes en dehors de votre chambre. " rajoute Bilbo.  
Pour toute réponse, on leur offre d'un mouvement commun un magnifique sourire du chat du Cheshire.

Bien entendu qu'on compte garder nos affaires privés, mais les voir rougir et être gêné … c'est délectable.


	18. Tu ne voleras point

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis encore là ? Hum. Oui, alors, j'ai passé une partie de mon week-end à angoisser parce que j'avais pas de review ... Dans mon cerveau ça faisait " Ielles aiment plus. Ielles ont oublié mon histoire et veulent pas savoir la fin. J'ai été trop absente ... " relativement en boucle. Avant qu'on me dise " Eh, t'es au courant que si on a déjà mit une review on a pas pu en remettre ? "  
Non, je ne savais pas.  
Donc, heu : j'suis nulle. C'tout.**

 **Et je suis une angoissée de la vie. Bonjour.**

 **Du coup, n'hésitez pas à mettre dans la review de ce chapitre celle du dernier chapitre ! ça me ferait plaisir parce qu'il y avait quand même l'annonce du futur de Nori et Charlotte et ça m'intéresserais d'avoir vos avis sur la question !**

 **Enfin, revoilà un chapitre !**  
 **Encore une fois, il s'agit de la première version non-relu, non-corrigé parce que je suis encore sur la correction des chapitres précédants. Mais je voulais pas vous relaisser un mois sans nouvelle. Je suis de retour et je compte continuer ce que je fais, donc, même si c'est bas niveau qualité, ça a le mérite d'exister et j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !  
Si tout va bien sur notre planning (oui, j'ai maintenant deux betas pour m'aider et c'est chouette pour moi !), la semaine prochaine ces deux chapitres seront édités et lisible sans fautes, donc le chapitre 19 sera magnifique ! (et pas que pour son contenu que j'ai hâte de vous montrer ... En fait, j'ai tout hâte de vous montrer plein-plein de truc, vous allez voir, on va bien s'amuser).**

 **Sur ce, j'vous fait de gros poutoux ! J'espère que ça va bien chez vous !  
**

 **Pluie de cotillons magiques et de paillettes dans vos coeurs !**

* * *

 **EDIT DU 15/10  
A y est ! Relu !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18  
Tu ne voleras point  
** _04 août_

* * *

La journée d'hier a été un tumulte d'organisation et de discussion diverses et variés, pour se préparer à notre futur aventure, mais aussi la future unification de nos familles. Ori et Bilbo prennent très à coeur leur rôle de grand-frère (surtout Ori, en fait, puisqu'il en a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion jusqu'ici, étant le plus jeune). Nori est bon joueur et les laisse s'affoler pour lui. De notre côté, on s'amuse un peu, tout en restant suffisamment sérieux pour leur montrer notre bonne volonté de nous plier aux coutumes de ce monde.

J'ai encore dormi seule … et savoir Nori si proche et si loin de moi à la fois dans le smial a quelque peu torturé mon esprit.

Ce n'est pas une décision unilatérale de sa part, c'est juste le temps que Bilbo et Ori s'acclimate. Ils ont encore des réactions gênés quand ils nous voient nous tenir la main ou nous embrasser dans le cadre du smial. C'est avec une longue discussion avec Bilbo sur ce qui est correct ou non pour ma respectabilité que j'ai appris qu'en fait, en dehors de quelques contacts très précis, je ne devrais jamais toucher un homme, même de ma famille. C'est … étrange comme concept. Je pense que je m'en doutais, après tout, c'est une société médiéviste et c'est vrai que dans les films d'époque on voit jamais personne toucher personne, mais comme on ne m'avait jamais vraiment rien dit … Bah je l'ignorais un peu et ça me semblait naturel d'avoir des contacts physiques avec les gens. J'en ai eut avec un peu tout le monde de la compagnie, en fait. Je dois même en avoir eut divers avec Legolas, en y repensant. Nori m'a glissé par après que les nains avaient encore moins de contact physique que les hobbits et que c'est un miracle qu'aucun membre de la compagnie n'ait fait d'anévrisme en me voyant faire. Soudainement, je comprends la distance apparente entre Thorïn et ses neveux. C'est … étrange, mais en remettant dans le contexte, pas si étonnant que ça. J'aurais dû m'en inquiéter bien plus tôt.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai remis ma robe que m'a offert Bilbo quelques jours après mon arrivé chez lui. Celle que j'adore qui va avec mes cheveux avec des petites fleures. La dernière fois que je l'ai mise, c'était lors de l'arrivée de la compagnie. Un temps très lointain.  
Nori m'a sifflée en me voyant sortir de ma chambre comme ça, en me signalant qu'enfin, j'étais dans une robe à son goût, pas une robe elfique et que j'étais magnifique.  
S'en est peut-être suivit un baiser embrasé qui a fini avec un nain contre un mur et un Bilbo horrifié.  
Peut-être.

Au second petit-déjeuner, Bilbo a annoncé qu'il avait pas mal de papiers et d'affaire à clôturer ici et que donc, nous étions tous les trois invités à le laisser tranquille pour ne pas mettre nos nez dans ses affaires.  
C'est ce qui s'appelle être chassé du smial façon poli digne d'un hobbit.  
C'est le moment que Nori a choisi pour annoncer presque timidement qu'il n'avait pas visité la Comté depuis son arrivé. Je l'ai regardé étrangement, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas visiter le coin ? Lui qui est toujours si curieux ? Surtout que je sais qu'Ori de son côté s'en est donné à coeur joie ?  
" Je n'ai pas vraiment eut envie de faire quoi que ce soit avant de te retrouver … " avoue-t-il à mi-voix. Du coin de l'oeil, je surveille que nos deux frères ne nous regarde pas pour prendre doucement sa joue dans ma main et le tourner vers moi.  
" Je suis là maintenant et je n'ai pas trop eut l'occasion de visiter l'extérieur d'HobbitVille avec Bilbo, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir en vrai tous les deux, si tu veux ? " je propose, ponctuant ma phrase d'un baiser que je veux chaste sur ses lèvres, mais qui fini avec une de ses mains sur ma cuisse.  
" Et si on y allait tous les trois ? " propose Ori d'une voie un peu tendue. Doucement, ils se font à nos contacts physiques, mais ils continuent de rougir. Nori s'éloigne alors de moi et je souffle, un peu triste de le voir s'éloigner, même si le fait qu'on va se balader veut dire que j'aurais peu de contact physique avec lui aujourd'hui et qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue.  
" Faisons ça ! C'est un bon plan ! " je m'enthousiasme cependant. Je vais enfin peut-être pouvoir revoir des coins que j'adorais dans le jeu du Seigneur des anneaux En ligne !

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors qu'Ori tente de persuader Nori de commencer notre balade par la maison des Mathoms, je m'éclipse vers l'étude de Bilbo. Il y est depuis la fin du second-déjeuner, pendant qu'on finissait de mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine.  
" Bilbo ? " j'appelle en toquant légèrement contre sa porte-entrouverte.  
" Entre. " m'invite-t-il. J'ouvre totalement la porte et me glisse dans la pièce qui est … dans un bordel monstre. " Wow, t'as fait tout ça tout seul ? " je demande, presque admirative. Il faut dire que tout est toujours tiré à quatre épingle d'habitude dans le smial. Je n'ai jamais vu Bilbo crée du désordre et le laisser s'installer.  
Le regard en biais qu'il me lance de son bureau me laisse entendre qu'il ne trouve pas ma blague aussi hilarante que je la conçois.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Je me demandais si tu avais une carte du coin à nous prêter ? "  
Il se lève et après avoir fouillé quelques instants dans un tas de rouleau, il me confie l'une de ses nombreuses cartes représentants la Comté.  
" Et en vrai, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? "  
Je me mord la lèvre inférieur en esquissant un sourire. Bilbo croise les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé. J'suis pas aussi subtile que je l'espèrais.  
" Je me demandais quel genre de paperasse tu avais à faire qui ferait que tu ne viendrais pas visiter avec nous … Je pensais qu'après Érebor tu voudrais bien explorer avec moi, avec nous, le coin et … plus loin que la grenouillère. " j'articule comme je peux mes pensées.  
" Oh. Ce n'est que ça. J'avais peur qu'il y ait un soucis avec nos locataires. " s'amuse Bilbo en reprenant sa place parmis les papiers de son bureau. Cela ne réponds aucunement à ma question.  
" Charlotte ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je sais que pas mal de choses ont changés de ton côté et … dans notre vie de manière générale depuis, mais, est-ce que notre plan d'aller vivre à Érebor te dit toujours ? " demande tout-à-trac le hobbit qui ne me regarde pas, mais dont je devine les mains s'agiter avec son pot d'encre et sa plume.  
" Ça dépends, est-ce que ça te dirait à toi ?  
\- Je crois que je me suis trop habituée à l'aventure, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être chez moi ici.  
\- Mais … Tu as toujours vécu ici. Je sais qu'on en avait parlé, mais, quand même, c'est la maison de tes parents, c'est ton smial, c'est … tout ce que tu as toujours connu ? "  
Sa plume s'arrête au dessus d'un parchemin.  
" Et j'aurais toujours tous mes souvenirs avec moi. Je peux demander à Ori de me faire des esquisses de Cul-de-sac. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intégré ici, je doute que Nori et Ori s'intègre jamais correctement. Je ne suis pas encore si vieux que ça, j'aimerais explorer le monde et surtout, je me sens seul ici. À Érebor, nous avions nos amis et nous avions des plans qui me plaisait. J'y ai certes vécu sans toi, mais je m'y sentais mieux qu'ici. "  
Il écrit quelques mots sur son parchemin et sans me regarder continue son laïus.  
" J'ai envie que nous faisions ça tous les deux, qu'on aille vivre à Érebor. Ensemble. Qu'on se fasse ensemble à une nouvelle maison. Qu'on trouve notre place dans la Montagne solitaire parmis les nains, tous les deux. "  
Je me sens soudainement légère et pleine d'énergie, comme une bouffée d'adrénaline cherchant à me faire sauter partout. On en avait parlé. On en avait rêvé à mi-mot. De ce que pourrait être notre vie à Érebor, tous les deux. Nori n'était pas vraiment en dehors de l'équation, mais on en parlait pas trop de mes histoires de coeur. Parce qu'on avait d'autres choses pour occuper nos esprits. Érebor …  
J'observe vaguement l'étude de Bilbo, sans vraiment la voir. J'ai adoré mes jours à Cul-de-sac et dans la Comté, mais plus encore, j'ai adoré ma famille d'adoption, les nains de la compagnie de Thorïn. Ils me manquent aussi.  
" Tu n'auras pas de regret ? " je demande une dernière fois, pour être sûre.  
" Peut-être. Sans doute. Les regrets que j'aurais seront vite remplacé par de nouvelles choses. Une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle ville, un nouveau garde-manger, d'autres habitudes, une nouvelle famille … Et comme tu me le répète, on sera ensemble. Et toi, pas de regret qu'on te déracine encore ?  
\- À ce stade, je crois que ma véritable maison, c'est toi. " je lâche sans vraiment réfléchir, avant de me rendre compte que je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion moult fois.  
Même Oromë me l'a dit au-delà du voile : à Cul-de-sac j'ai jamais eut la sensation d'être véritablement chez-moi. Mon appartement dans le Système solaire n'est plus vraiment chez moi depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'y à qu'auprès de Bilbo que je me sens à ma place. Où qu'on sois : dans le smial, dans la nature ou à Érebor.  
" Bien, c'est entendu alors. Je clôture mes affaires ici et commence à planifier notre départ pour aller vivre à Érebor. Thorïn et Balïn m'avait laissé entendre que mon appartement m'attendait encore. "  
Une énergie nouvelle l'habite pendant que je le regarde s'activer sur ses parchemins. Je m'approche de lui et le prends de dos dans mes bras.  
" On fera tout pour être bien. Je sais que t'as jamais fait de déménagement, mais moi j'en ai fait plein, c'est angoissant, mais pense à ça comme une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau départ. Au final, on trouveras de quoi rendre ça super chouette. On ne s'ennuiera pas.  
\- En parlant de s'ennuyer, file rejoindre ton amoureux et Ori, ils doivent t'attendre. " me glisse-t-il en me tapotant le bras amicalement.  
Carte en main, je le laisse donc à ses plans et sautille de joie dans le couloir.

" Tout va bien ? " me demande Nori dès qu'on a passé la porte du smial après que j'ai donné la carte à Ori qui sera notre guide attitré pour la journée tant que celui qui connaît le mieux la région.  
Je fais semblant de m'étirer longuement au soleil pendant qu'on descend le chemin.  
" Oui, on parlait juste de notre prochaine aventure.  
\- Après celle avec les aigles ? " demande cryptiquement Ori.  
" Oui, après celle-là. "  
Nori marche devant nous, faisant relativement semblant de nous ignorer, même si je sais qu'il nous garde dans sa vision du coin de l'oeil en se retournant de temps à autre.  
" Allez, dis-nous tout ! " s'impatiente le jeune nain à mes côtés.  
" Oh, on comptait juste déménager à Érebor. " je glisse nonchalamment en souriant. Ori me regarde avec des grands-yeux et Nori se retourne.  
" Vraiment ? " demande-t-il en souriant.  
" Vraiment ! On en parlait déjà avec Bilbo quand on était à Lacville. " j'avoue. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, il a l'air si heureux à l'idée de retourner à Érebor et que Bilbo et moi y allions aussi.  
" Vous aurez besoin d'une escorte.  
\- On vient avec vous ! " enchaîne rapidement Nori et Ori qui sont aussi excité que moi à l'idée.  
" Merci beaucoup ! " je remercie faussement. Comme s'ils allaient rester ici si on partait ! Ce qui les fait enchaîner sur tout ce qu'ils veulent faire à Érebor avec nous, maintenant que la cité naine sera un peu plus installée qu'à leur départ et qu'on sera tous dans de bonnes dispositions mentales.

À l'écurie, Barbecendre, Esteban, Mimosa et Esperanza nous attendent. Bogo Chubb nous salue à mi-mot, regardant visiblement terrifié les deux nains qui ne s'occupent pas vraiment de lui et s'occupe directement d'Esteban et Esperanza. J'observe quelques instants Ori qui est devenu confiant dans sa façon de panser, avant d'hocher la tête. Je caresse quelques instants Barbecendre en m'excusant du fait que je ne le monterais pas.  
On ne s'est pas vraiment concerté, mais il est évident qu'on va se balader à cheval. On couvrira plus de distance ainsi et on pourra visiter plus de coin de la région. Et il est aussi évident que je ne pourrais pas monter Barbecendre. Connaissant l'amour global des balades à cheval de Bilbo, je doute que ça l'embête pas vraiment que j'emprunte Mimosa, sa ponette.

Je m'approche d'elle et en quelques minutes en observant les nains, j'ai trouvé où était le matériel de la ponette et j'ai de quoi la panser, ce que je fais, après un rapide câlin pour la saluer et reprendre contacte avec elle, puisque je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et demi.

Ce que c'est agréable que de s'occuper d'un cheval à ma taille … Mimosa s'ébroue et je soupire en même temps. Je fredonne un air dans ma barbe, Ori et Nori ne reste pas en reste et siffle avec moi. Leur capacité à improviser des chants quelque soit la situation m'impressionne toujours.

Je finis d'ajuster le filet de Mimosa et commence à prendre son tapis de selle quand Nori arrive à ma hauteur.  
" Tu devrais peut-être aller te changer, non ? " me demande-t-il curieux.  
Je regarde ma robe.  
" Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas … Disons qu'une robe c'est pas très pratique pour monter à cheval, non ? "  
Je mentirais si j'attendais pas cette question. Je claque la langue contre mon palet et observe rapidement autour de nous : personne.  
" Mon cher ami. " Je me recule d'un pas pour qu'il ait une vue complète sur ma personne. " Si je suis en robe, je ne suis pas dans une robe elfique qui n'a d'utilité que de cacher ma nudité. " Je m'abaisse à moitié pour empoigner le bas de la robe et dévoile mes jupons. J'observe avec un énorme sourire Nori rougir, même s'il ne fait pas de mouvement pour m'en empêcher. Voyeur. Il est chou. " Les hobbites ne sont pas si oisive qu'elles en paraissent et ont des robes adaptés au jardinage. " À peu près. Je soulève désormais mes jupons et surtout, la couche la plus inférieur qui est aussi aigue-marine que la robe en elle-même. Je me débat quelques minutes avec ma tenue sous le regard inquisiteur de Nori.  
" Tu l'as jamais fait toute seule, c'est ça ? " se moque-t-il gentiment en venant m'aider avec mes lacets une fois qu'il a comprit ce que je tentais de faire.  
" Non, dans mon monde je portais jamais de robe, nos robes sont en une seule épaisseur comme les elfes et surtout, ceci est mon premier jupon. J'savais même pas qu'un tel système existait en fait. C'est Bilbo qu'à dû m'expliquer … " je répond amusée pendant qu'il m'aide à accrocher correctement la sous-couche autour de ma taille.  
J'ai aucune idée du nom de la chose, mais cette sous-couche permet d'attacher relativement correctement l'entièreté de ma robe et de mes jupons autour de ma taille telle un tutu, laissant voir mes gambettes dans un espèce de legging. Les robes hobbites étant relativement légère malgré les couches et surtout courte car arrivant à mi-mollet, en mettant un maximum de tissus vers l'arrière, j'ai juste l'impression de porter un sac-banane et aucun de mes mouvements n'est vraiment empêtré/endigué. Ça ressemble à un faux-cul, en fait.  
" C'est ingénieux. Même si j'ai un instant eut peur que tu fasses autre chose. "  
Bien sûr, on se retrouve à tenter sans succès de se retenir de rire. Ce qui attire Ori qui me regarde de bas en haut dès que Nori fait un pas en arrière. Je tourne sur moi-même pour montrer la tenue en détail.  
" Ingénieux. " s'extasie Ori. " J'avais cru voir ce système sur des hobbites, mais je n'ai jamais osé aller voir de plus près.  
\- Je devrais sans doute la laver ce soir, si tu veux j'te laisserais l'admirer de prêt. "  
En d'autres circonstance, nulle doute que ç'aurait été une proposition bien indécente. Ori y pense aussi si j'en crois ses joues légèrements pourprés.  
" Je veux bien. "  
Mais il est habitué à moi depuis le temps et sa curiosité naturel lui font oublier la bienséance. Le fait que Nori n'ai rien à en redire doit aider, même si ce dernier est clairement amusé par la situation.

Dès qu'on est tous prêt, une courte discussion nous permet de nous mettre d'accord sur notre première destination : Grandcave !

On a déposé nos montures à l'auberge De l'Oiseau et du Bébé. Qui est réputé pour être la plus grande auberge de la Comté. On a passé notre matiné à Grandcave en papotant et faisant clairement nos touristes. On est passé par le Trou de la ville, un genre de mairie, dirigé par le maire Will Whitfoot qui fut ravie de nous faire un beau discours sur sa belle ville et sur la Comté une fois qu'Ori qui semble le connaître nous ai présenté à lui. Nori a insisté pour qu'on aille au Hall des enchères, donc on a pu faire un bain de foule, pas mal de gens étant présent et serré autour des tables d'enchères. Ori m'a expliqué que c'est à cause du jour du la foire artisanale qui se tient en ce moment et pour toute la semaine. Après un tour devant le manoir Boffin (qui vaut le détour, c'est vraiment gigantesque de l'extérieur comme smial, j'ose pas imaginer de l'intérieur) et s'être acheté un en-cas qui sentait terriblement bon au marché (un genre de pâté Lorrain, version Hobbit), on a bien entendu passer deux bonnes heures à la fameuse foire artisanale. Il y avait même une forge ! Et plein de trucs qui m'attirait les yeux. On était tous les trois comme des enfants le matin de Yule à regarder partout et toucher pas mal de truc. On a acheté quelques babioles et j'ai été contente d'avoir glissé dans une poche de ma robe quelques-uns des sous de mon argent de poche que Bilbo insistait toujours que j'ai à mon arrivé dans la Comté. Principalement des choses à manger, en fait. Je deviendrais presque une hobbit, mon estomac n'a pas calé en route ! Celui d'Ori par contre …  
Le ventre plein, Ori nous a fait visiter en long et en large la maison au Mathom, nous présentant chaque objet présent de manière approfondis. Il a bien bûché sur le sujet ! Un véritable petit guide de musée ! C'était vraiment intéressant.

Après un repas de midi rapide en repassant par la foire artisanale, nous sommes partie faire une randonnée à cheval. Ce fut pour l'occasion pour moi de tenter d'arriver enfin à lire une carte. Parce qu'autant dans les jeux, j'arrive rapidement à me repérer avec les marqueurs … autant en vrai, mon sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer. Ce qui m'a valu des moqueries de la part de la part des deux frères et pas mal de rires.  
J'étais ravie de voir " en vrai " des zones que j'apprécie dans le jeu tel que la tourbière de Rushock, l'Arrondissement des Tooks et son grand smial, une partie des différents champs de la contré de Verte-colline et même Frogmorton. On est tombé plus par hasard qu'autre chose sur la ferme de feuilles à tabac d'Odo Proudfoot.

En fin d'après-midi, on s'est retrouvé dans la région Est de la comté, près de Bamfurlong dans le Marish. Je me suis alors rappelé d'un élément de ma Bucket List.  
" Oooh. Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Allons cacher les chevaux ! "  
Mimosa a gentiment suivit mes mouvements de bassins et quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs tentative de comprendre ce qu'il se passe de la part d'Ori et Nori, on a fini par attacher à des buissons nos montures et on se faufile près des champs.  
" On est en train de faire ce que je pense qu'on fait ? " me murmure Nori.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu pense qu'on fait ? " je demande curieuse.  
" On semble se glisser de façon non-autorisé dans un champs de maïs. Non ? " demande Ori, tout aussi discret que nous.  
" C'est l'idée ! "  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe les deux nains me suivre entre les épis de maïs.

Après quelques minutes de déambulations, je me rends cependant compte que mon entreprise n'est pas aussi simple que je l'espérais. Au bout du champs il y a un autre champs. Et je ne repère pas d'endroit où on pourrait élever des champignons.  
" Vous cherchez la serre ? "  
Je manque d'hurler, retenu de justesse par les réflexes de Nori qui plaque sa main contre ma bouche et me colle contre son torse. Devant nous est apparu très silencieusement une jeune hobbite aux cheveux bouclé caramel.  
" Je suis Violette Underhill. " se présente l'inconnue pendant que je me calme et me repositionne accroupie loin de Nori. " Vous êtes Charlotte, Nori et Ori, les amis de Monsieur Bilbo Baggins, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui ? " demande curieusement Nori qui s'est placé entre l'inconnue et son frère et moi.  
" Oh ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! On parle beaucoup de vous dans ma famille !  
\- Ravie également. " je tente, suivit ensuite par Nori et Ori qui se présente rapidement.  
" La serre au bolet est là-bas. " nous indique Violette. " C'est les meilleurs de la ferme et ils devraient être bon ! Mais la porte est fermée. Je vous y conduit et vous aide à éviter les chiens. En échange, vous m'aidez à ouvrir la porte ? "  
Nori me jette un coup d'oeil qu'il veut sérieux, mais qui dénote un certain amusement. S'ils avaient des doutes sur ce que je préparais, là il n'y a plus de doute possible.  
" On est là pour voler des … champignons ? " demande-t-il, ignorant pour le moment la jeune fille.  
" Oui ? Il parait qu'ils sont très bon. " je tente de m'expliquer. Un peu embarrassé qu'on me fasse avouer que oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eut envie de voler (même si mon excuse de " tout le monde le fait " est valable).  
" Heureusement que Bilbo n'est pas avec nous. " s'amuse Nori, pendant que j'entends Ori inspirer à côté de moi.  
" Nori ! Tu es une mauvaise influence pour Charlotte !  
\- J'ai rien fait pour une fois, elle est parvenue à cette idée toute seule !  
\- Alors ? " s'impatiente Violette, même si elle semble amusée par notre débat.  
" Alors on te suit ! " je prends la décision pour notre groupe.

Violette semble venir souvent. Ou au moins, savoir en effet les meilleurs chemins. On traverses divers champs à travers des chemins qui sont fort bien marqué et convénient pour éviter d'être vue. On finit par arriver face à une maison en bois pleine de vitre haute que je suppose être la fameuse serre à bolet.  
" C'est là ! " indique en effet la hobbite nous accompagnant.  
" C'est à moi de jouer, Ori, tu monte la garde. " ordonne Nori qui sort d'un plis de vêtement ce qui doit être un jeu de clé. Ou alors des outils pour forcer une serrure.  
Ori de son côté se redresse et surveille le chemin.  
" Faites attention aux chiens. " indique en murmurant Violette à l'intention du jeune nain.  
D'un coup, l'idée que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ori accompagne Nori dans ses escapades pas très légale me frappe. Parce qu'il a l'air très à l'aise dans le fait de faire le guet et Nori ne fait plus du tout attention à nous, comme s'il savait qu'Ori ferait correctement la garde.  
" Vous faites ça souvent ?  
\- Pas depuis que je suis petit. Dori m'a pas mal à l'oeil maintenant. " explique Ori en chuchotant.  
Forcément, l'idée qu'Ori n'est pas aussi pur et innocent que le voudrais Dori m'amuse beaucoup. Le jeune nain me jette un regard qui se veut sans doute menaçant, mais retourne vite à sa surveillance.  
La jeune violette de son côté n'a d'yeux que pour Nori qui vient dans un mouvement triomphant de finir d'ouvrir la porte.  
Je tire la manche d'Ori pour lui indiquer qu'il peut arrêter sa surveillance et on se faufile rapidement tous dans la serre.  
" Bien joué. " je glisse en passant près de mon cambrioleur.

Dans la serre des rangs et des rangs de magnifiques et surtout, énorme, bolet baie m'attends.  
" J'en bave d'avance ! " je ne peux pas m'empêcher de roucouler de joie à l'idée, frapant mes mains ensemble.  
" Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! " nous appelle soudainement Violette qui se tient droite, les mains sur les hanches. " Afin de ne pas nous faire pincer, ni mettre à mal les prochains chapardeurs, merci de ne récolter que les champignons les plus mûrs que le Père Maggots n'aurait pas pu vendre de toute façon, utilisez un couteau pour couper proprement le pied et ne prenez pas plus que vous pouvez consommer dans les deux prochains jours. "  
Je claque mes deux pieds ensembles et lève une main tendue contre mon front.  
" Oui cheffe ! " je réponds mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse. La hobbite me regarde étrangement.  
" Compris. " se contentent de répondre les deux nains avec un mouvement de la tête.  
La hobbite hoche la tête, visiblement ravie qu'on l'écoute et après un bref autre hochement de tête, sort de sa propre jupe un genre de sac de tissus et un couteau qui se déplie.  
Ce qui me fait facepalmer.  
" Quoi ? " s'inquiète Ori.  
" J'ai rien prévu pour le transport ni pour couper …  
\- C'était vraiment un détour imprévu … mais on a Nori. "  
On se regarde quelques instants avant de nous tourner vers le concerné qui souffle dramatiquement et nous sort de divers endroit de ses bottes trois petits couteaux qui font à peine la longueur de ma main, puis après quelques secondes de fouilles dans l'une des nombreuses poches sous sa tunique un tissus qu'il s'empresse de déplier pour me présenter un sac.  
" Un scoot est toujours prêt, c'est ça ? " je propose, admirative de sa prévenance.  
" Quelque chose comme ça, on remplit ce sac, ça suffira bien, non ? "

De façon hasardeuse puisque on suit vaguement Violette, on finit par commencer à ramasser quelques champignons après quelques minutes de discussion sur la façon de reconnaitre quel bolet est mûr en parlant de ce qu'on prévoit d'en faire. Bien sûr, les recettes que je connais de mon grand-père leurs sont inconnus (et le fait que je n'en ai que de vague souvenir ne doit pas beaucoup aider non plus), mais les leurs me le sont tout aussi inconnu. J'apprends au passage que c'est l'un des rares légumes qu'Ori affectionne vraiment. Je n'ai bien sûr pas pu m'empêcher de parler d'un jeu vidéo de zombie que je connais où les champignons permettent d'animer les morts. The last of us sur plein de détail était vraiment un très bon jeu vidéo. Heureusement, aussi horrifique que soit l'idée de zombie dû à des spores de champignon, à moins qu'un nécromancien se penche sur la chose, je doute que ça soit possible dans ce monde.

Finalement le sac plein, nous constatons que Violette n'est plus dans la serre et a filé sans demander son reste.  
" Aller rejoindre les chevaux, je m'occupe de refermer la porte. " nous pousse Nori. Après un léger baiser sur sa joue, je file à plat-ventre avec Ori et notre sac dans les champs.

" J'avais jamais commis un vol. " j'annonce presque fièrement quand on arrive aux chevaux, Nori nous ayant déjà rejoint.  
" Jamais jamais ?  
\- Jamais de façon consciente, en tout cas. " je précise à Nori qui est soudainement trop curieux pour que ça soit anodin.  
" Et qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de commencer aujourd'hui ?  
\- Merry et Pippin. " est ma réponse plus que vague.  
Avant que j'explique par moult mot que je sais que la plupart des hobbits à peine en âge le font, que j'ai toujours voulu les goûter parce que le film les rends trop attrayant pour mon estomac et que de façon générale, je ne dis pas non à des champignons aussi gros. En plus que ça fait partie de ma Bucket List.  
Pendant mon monologue, les champignons sont attachés à la selle d'Ori et nous repartons.  
En sois, on en a pas beaucoup, mais ça accompagnera agréablement un plat de Bilbo.

Bien sûr, Nori a profité de notre balade de retour pour me cuisiner sur ce que j'ai d'autres sur ma Bucket List et aussi tenter de me faire dire ce que je connaissais comme technique de vol. Finalement, j'aurais appris pas mal de méthode de diversion d'Ori.  
Je suis convaincue que c'est pas une discussion familiale, mais je me suis bien amusée à monter des scénarios impossible de cambriolages digne d'une campagne de jeu de rôle. Je me suis un peu trop pris au jeux, je pense, mais tout le monde a la mine réjouit, donc tout va bien. Puis, comme l'a indiqué Ori à un moment, c'est pas parce qu'on en parle qu'on le fera un jour.

De retour à Hobbiteville, nos chevaux sont déposés à l'écurie et panser jusqu'à reluire comme un sous neuf. Pendant que les nains prennent le temps de graisser notre matériel en cuir (nos filets et nos selles), je prends le temps de panser autant que je le peux un Barbecendre qui est ravie de l'attention.

" Ah, Nori et Ori ! Comment allez-vous ? " salue une voix à l'entrée de l'écurie. Je me penche de derrière l'énorme cheval pour observer Nori et Ori se lever vers …  
" Dinodas ! " je pépie, heureuse de revoir une tête connue. Je pose rapidement mon bouchon par terre loin des sabots du cheval et m'empresse de rejoindre tout le monde.  
Le hobbit est en train de vaciller et se fait rattraper de justesse par Ori, nous inquiétant tous.  
" Charlotte ?! " s'étonne le pharmacien et je ris jaune.  
" Bilbo vous a sans doute dit que j'étais morte ? Pas tant que ça au final !  
\- Comment … ? " balbutie-t-il pendant qu'on l'aide à s'asseoire sur une botte de paille non loin.  
Passé le choc, Dinodas me prend les mains dans les siennes.  
" Je suis ravie de te revoir Charlotte. Tu as manqué à Bilbo. " explique-t-il, souriant chaudement.  
" Il m'a manqué aussi, beaucoup. "  
Je m'assoie à côté de lui pendant que les nains s'éloignent et retourne en souriant à leurs tâches.  
" Comment es-tu de retour ? Encore un de tes tours magique ?  
\- On peut dire ça …  
\- Tu es pleine de surprise.  
\- Je suis la première étonnée, encore une fois … Ça commence à être une habitude de débarquer en Arda sans que je m'y attende. Mais j'me plains pas, j'suis contente d'être de retour.  
\- Nori aussi si j'en juge par le retour d'émotions sur son visage. "  
Je suis son regards vers mon amoureux qui en effet a l'air de raconter de façon animé quelque chose à son frère. Je souris.  
" Oui, j'ai dû lui manquer … " je souffle en souriant tristement.  
Je n'ose pas trop imaginer l'humeur de la compagnie, de Nori ou de Bilbo pendant mon enterrement et ma période d'absence en générale. Ça a dû être dur à vivre.  
" Si tu veux mon avis, ce jeune nain s'est épris de toi. " m'annonce tout à trac Dinodas, me faisant soudainement sursauter pendant que je sens mon visage s'échauffer.  
" Tu penses ? " je croasse, gênée.  
" Je pense, en effet. " s'amuse clairement de mon malaise le hobbit.  
" Sinon, je pense que ça serait top que tu passes à Cul-de-sac dans la semaine, Bilbo aura sans doute besoin de ton aide pour organiser mon anniversaire. " Et hop, changement de sujet sub-til. Bien joué Charlotte. Il va y voir que du feu. Ou pas. Au vu de son air désabusé, il a pigé ma ruse. Oups ?  
" Ton anniversaire ?  
\- Oui ! Ça sera mon premier dans la Comté ! Ça va être chouette ! "  
Mon enthousiasme le fait rire. Et finalement, ma diversion a fonctionné.  
" Bien sûr qu'il va être génial si Bilbo le prépare. J'irais l'aider. J'ai un peu de temps, je vais déjà aller voir s'il est disponible pour en parler. " Et avec ça il se lève. " Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, j'espère qu'on se reverra bien vite. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as d'autres amis que Bilbo désormais. Ça me rassure que tu t'es intégré à notre monde. "  
Il m'offre une légère tape sur la main qui se veut amicale et je le regarde s'éloigner en sifflant un air.

" On a fini. " annonce Ori.  
" Et ranger ton matériel de pansage. " conclu Nori.  
Je me retourne vers eux.  
" Et Dinodas est parti voir Bilbo. "  
Nori tut-tut dans sa barbe et me prends la taille. J'ai un mouvement de surprise : on est en publique, il ne cherche pas un câlin.  
" Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider à remettre correctement tes jupons. " pour la seconde fois de la journée, en fait, puisque j'avais déjà remis ma jupe correctement tantôt à Grandcave. Avec son aide, puisque seule je galérais trop. Dire que j'étais contente de savoir faire les lacets de n'importes quel paires de chaussures dans mon monde d'origine. Ici ils en utilisent sur tous les vêtements et j'arrive à rien avec.  
Avec l'aide de Nori cependant, en deux minutes ma jupe est de nouveau bien mise autour de mes jambes. Rien ne laisser deviner que j'ai passé la plupart de la journée à chevaucher et explorer la Comté. Sauf la poussière sur mes vêtements, sans doute.

" Que diriez-vous de passer au marché ? "  
Je regarde étrangement Ori : on a passé pas mal de temps à la foire artisanale et j'ai fait assez de bain de foule pour quelques temps.  
" J'achèterais bien du beurre avec du citron et du persil pour aller avec nos champignons. " continue Ori.  
" Et du maïs, ça serait chouette. " propose Nori.  
" Oh, si vous m'achetez par les sentiments … je dirais pas non. " j'accepte. " Après tout on dit que le véritable chemin pour toucher le coeur d'un hobbit passe par l'estomac. "  
En vrai, c'est pour toucher le coeur d'un homme, mais ce sont des nains et je suis une hobbite, c'est mieux tourner comme ça. De toute façon, ils seront bien incapables de dire que j'ai changé la citation.  
" Il faudra donc que je me mette plus sérieusement aux marmites. " rétorque Nori en riant.

Après un achat de trois mottes de beurres différentes (Ori avait envie de tester un beurre à l'orange et piment et j'ai pour ma part craqué pour du beurre ail, tomates séchées et basilic, les hobbits ils s'y connaissent en gastronomie). Je me fige sur la route menant au pont de Hobbiteville.  
À pied à côté de trois poneys marchent trois têtes, une blonde, une brune et une rousse.  
Est-ce que …  
OUI !  
Je lâche un hurlement de fillette excitées, force dans les mains de Nori les mottes de beurres que je tenais et part en courant.  
" Fíli ! Kíli ! Gimli ! " j'hurle à plein poumons, faisant sursauter les trois nains et leurs poneys qu'ils tiennent. Gimli est en train de chercher à calmer sa monture pendant que je saute dans les bras d'un Kíli qui m'a ouvert ses bras. Fíli est bien vite en train de nous soulever de sol pendant qu'on rit tous les trois comme des demeurés. À peine les pieds de nouveaux au sol, j'observe Nori et Ori qui nous ont rejoint et sont en train de donner des coups de boules aux deux jeunes princes.  
Je me tourne alors vers Gimli qui me regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
" Coucou Gimli ! " Il est plus jeune que ce que j'ai pu voir dans les films, mais je vois enfin la ressemblance qu'il a avec Glóïn son père. " Je suis Charlotte Devoe ! Ravit de te connaître ! " Et je tends ma main pour le saluer après une courbette rapide que je veux polie. Il observe ma main quelques instants, l'air perdu avant de tenter de la serrer. Je la secoue quelques instants en souriant.  
Mon regard se porte naturellement vers sa monture et je reconnais avec bonheur Tally, ma jument.  
" Tally ! Ma belle ! " et en quelques pas, je suis en train de lui souffler dans le nez pendant que la ponette fait de même. Elle ne m'a pas oubliée ! Je suis alors en train de lui encercler l'encolure de mes bras.  
" On osait pas croire que tu étais réellement en vie quand Gandalf nous a dit que tu étais de retour ! " s'exclame Kíli qui est aussi surexcitée que moi.  
" C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? " je demande en me tournant vers lui.  
" Gandalf nous a surtout dit qu'une aventure nous attendait. " sourit Fíli qui est en train de tenter de reprendre contenance, même s'il n'y arrive pas tout à fait.  
" Une aventure ? " répète Nori. " Ah, c'est du Gandalf tout craché.  
\- Il n'a pas trop détaillé, il a dit que vous seriez capable de nous expliquer plus en détail. "  
Je hoche la tête.  
" Par contre, Charlotte. Tu connais déjà Gimli ?  
\- Je sais beaucoup de choses. " j'élude. Pas mal de hobbit se sont plus ou moins regroupé autour de nous et observe.  
Je vais donc pas dire à haute-voix que ça fait partie de mes savoirs d'un autre monde. Fíli hoche la tête, il doit avoir compris à peu près ce que je cherchais à dire.  
" Allons déposer vos chevaux à l'écurie. " propose Nori.

En étant six pour trois chevaux, Tally, Tao et Pichu sont rapidement confortablement installé avec les autres poneys et Barbecendre.  
Je suis pour ma part particulièrement ravie d'être laissé seule avec Tally qui est ma chérie et la ponette avec qui j'ai eut le plus de lien (si on oublie Sérénade et Mûre).  
Dans mon dos, les nains sont en train de s'échanger des nouvelles du hall de Thorïn. J'écoute et ne participe pas trop, ravie de pouvoir profiter de l'échange dans une langue que je comprends, même si je pose ici et là une question. Gimli me jauge d'un air peu commode pour le moment. Cela me rappelle mes premières interactions avec la compagnie et avec Glóïn surtout.

À cul-de-sac Bilbo a aussi été ravie de revoir Fíli et Kíli qui l'ont salué d'un magnifique " Bonjour Monsieur Boggins ! " et d'avoir été présenté au fils de Glóïn.  
Après quelques péripéties pour loger nos trois nouveaux arrivants et leurs affaires, je suis dans la cuisine à préparer le repas avec Nori. Dans le couloir, on aperçoit Bilbo et les autres bouger et préparer le smial de manière générale. Cela me fait du bien de ravoir du monde autour de moi. Dire qu'auparavant je supportais pas d'avoir du monde autour de moi. Maintenant, plus j'ai de nain autour de moi, plus je me sens bien.  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? " me demande soudainement Nori.  
" Oh rien. Juste, avant d'embarquer avec la Compagnie, je me considérais comme associable. Et là qu'on a trois nains de plus dans le smail, je me dit que je suis mieux bien entourée.  
\- Que de changement en si peu de temps … " s'amuse-t-il, s'éloignant vers le feu et l'énorme pot posé dessus.  
Je suis une recette que Bilbo m'a conseillé, du poulet avec les bolets en accompagnements avec une sauce à base de lait et plein d'épices. Nori s'occupe actuellement de la sauce et de la surveillance du poulet pendant que je m'occupe de couper et rissoler les champignons.  
C'est … très domestique. Comme avec Bilbo cependant, on trouve vite notre place dans la cuisine et cela me semble très naturel. Je me vois bien faire ça toute ma vie, de cuisiner le soir avec lui.

On en a pas vraiment parlé, de ce qu'on fera ensemble. Pour le moment, on vois ce que chaque jours nous apporte en profitant, sans trop se poser de question.  
Est-ce qu'on vivra ensemble ? Sans doute. Sûrement à Érebor. Est-ce qu'on aura des chevaux ? J'espère bien ! J'aimerais prendre un poste d'éleveuse comme Balïn et Thorïn m'ont proposé il y a bien longtemps. Et Nori ? Quel sera son métier ? Homme au foyer ? L'idée me fait sourire.  
Nori m'encercle de ses bras par derrière et m'embrasse le crâne en me balançant sur le côté, me forçant à danser quelques pas avec lui.  
" À quoi tu rêvasse ?  
\- Le futur ? " je propose timidement.  
Pour toute réponse, je suis récompensée par un magnifique baiser qui me coupe le souffle et me rends l'esprit vaseux.

Un raclement de gorge nous fait relever la tête vers un Kíli avec un énorme sourire amusé et un Fíli qui sourit doucement.  
" Alors, on vous laisse seul quelques semaines et quand on revient, Charlotte est de nouveau en vie et vous oubliez la bienséance ? "  
Je suis rouge de honte, mais rit quand même.  
" C'est pas trop tôt. Vous cuisinez quoi ? " s'enquiert Fíli et comme ça, la conversation retourne auprès de la nourriture.

Pendant le repas, je relate une nouvelle fois mon retour à la vie, avec l'aide de Nori et Bilbo qui me complète là où je déraille ou ne donne pas assez de détail. Seul Gimli semble encore réservé, mais il semble se détendre.  
Bien sûr, on dérive rapidement sur nos aventures pour le bonheur du fils de Glóïn qui peut ainsi les revivre.

Les champignons de leur était gé-niaux ! J'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bon et maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi toute la Comté veut voler au père Maggot.

Finalement, alors qu'on est tous installé confortablement devant le feu dans le salon, moi à moitié avachis sur Nori qui fume sa pipe, Bilbo pose une question qui devait le taraudait depuis l'arrivé des neveux de Thorïn.  
" Pas que je ne sois pas content de vous revoir, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous serez quelques temps avec nous : pourquoi ?  
\- Vous croyez qu'on vous laisserait partir seul à l'aventure ? " réponds Fíli du tac au tac.  
" Visiblement Gandalf leur a dit de venir. " je m'interpose timidement.  
" Oh je vois. " s'amuse Bilbo. " Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !  
\- Tharkun a dit que vous auriez besoin de guerrier ! " rajoute Gimli.  
Je le regarde quelques instants. Guerrier ? Pas que je le crois pas. Je sais qu'il en devient un farouche de guerrier dans un futur alternatif, mais …  
" T'es pas un peu jeune ? " je lâche soudainement, me surprenant moi-même parce que je pensais pas vocaliser ma pensée.  
" Il l'est. " me confirme Fíli, soudain très sérieux. " Gandalf a cependant dit qu'il avait toute sa place dans l'aventure et que c'était même … conseillé. Enfin, il a dit ça dans ses termes, mais on a bien comprit qu'on ferait mieux de l'emmener avec nous. "  
Je ne sais pas exactement son âge, mais il est clairement plus jeune que Kíli qui était déjà à la limite de la majorité avec ses 77 ans au début de la quête d'Érebor.  
" Tu as une idée de pourquoi ? " demande curieusement Fíli.  
" Oui, bien sûr … " il fait partie de la communauté de l'anneau que je connais. Cependant, je n'ai jamais dévoilé qui en faisait partie, à personne. J'ai juste dit les races des membres de la communauté. Comment Gandalf a pu avoir l'idée de le faire venir avec nous ? Tout le monde me regarde et je me creuse les méninges pour savoir ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Que je leur dise pourquoi il doit venir ? Je sais pas, en fait. Déjà le fait que ce soit Bilbo le porteur de l'anneau change tout, alors pourquoi faire venir Gimli ?  
" Je pense que c'est la manière de Gandalf de s'assurer qu'on arrive à détruire l'anneau.  
\- Détruire l'anneau ? " s'inquiète soudainement Kíli et je me rappelle alors qu'ils ne savent toujours pas dans quel aventure exactement ils se sont embarqués.  
Merci la prévenance de Gandalf.  
" Charlotte, tu permet ? Je crois que tu l'as déjà assez raconté comme ça. " se permet Ori en me souriant.  
" T'es le meilleur ! " je le remercie en souriant, soufflant de bonheur à l'idée de ne pas avoir encore à tout raconter ce schmilblick qui nous attends et m'emmêler avec l'histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux.

Quelque part pendant le récit d'Ori, Gimli a commencé à parler en Khuzdul et tous les nains de la pièce ont commencé à parler la langue, dans ce qui semble être un débat animé.  
Avec Bilbo, nos regards se croisent quelque instant avant que je profite du silence de Nori pour lui prendre doucement la barbe, le tournant vers moi.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " je lui demande doucement.  
" Rien de particulier … " souffle Nori, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. " Gimli est le fils de son père. Il fait confiance en Gandalf sur bien des points, mais il a du mal à te faire confiance pour le moment.  
\- Oh. Je peux faire quelque chose ? "  
Il me replace ma tête contre son épaule.  
" Non, laisse le temps faire les choses. "  
Et déjà, Ori a reprit son récit. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je souris, amusé. Bilbo de son côté me regarde étrangement. En même temps, il n'a pas eut d'explication, mais il semble prêt à laisser couler.

" Sinon je me posais une question. " j'interromps la fin du récit d'Ori qui en est à relater notre aventure chez le père Maggot (pendant que Bilbo tente de nous foudroyer du regard chacun notre tour, visiblement il n'avait pas fait le lien entre les champignons et le fermier réputé de la Comté). " Votre mère a laissé filé comme ça les deux princes héritiers ? Pour aller dans le Mordor ? Sans autre garde que Gimli, qui s'il est un guerrier j'en doute pas, est un peu seul pour deux princes ? "  
Les trois se regardent d'un air entendu, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.  
" On leur a pas tellement dit qu'on allait aller plus loin que la Comté … en fait. " glisse aussi négligemment qu'il le peut Kíli après un long silence.  
Je ne retiens pas mon rire à cette annonce. En fait, ça me surprends pas tant que ça.

" Et vous deux, alors ? " demande en fin de soirée Kíli en indiquant Nori et ma personne d'un mouvement de sa pipe.  
Bilbo est déjà parti se coucher. Gimli somnole presque dans sa chaise, il lutte pour ne pas dormir tout à fait.  
" Nous deux ? " je demande de préciser.  
" On voit que vous êtes proches, mais tu n'es pas de retour avec Bilbo depuis plus d'une semaine si j'ai bien suivit et de toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais eut le temps d'aller faire un allé-retour à Érebor demander la permission de Dori et fait un mariage. Sans nous inviter qui plus est. " continue pour son frère Fíli.  
" Ah, nous deux dans ce sens-là. " je capte qu'avec tout le bombardement d'information depuis leur arrivé, on a bien sûr pas eut le temps de les mettre au courant de ça. Je regarde en biais Nori qui s'est endormit dans le fauteuil, avec moi lové en boule dans ses bras.  
" On compte suivre les rituels nains, avec les échanges de cadeaux, tout ça tout ça. On a Ori en tant que guide dans notre longue quête vers un couple en tout point convenable aux yeux du monde. Sauf dans le privé, où on fait à la manière de mon monde, c'est-à dire comme on veut. "  
Kíli siffle amusé avant de rire.  
" Ça m'étonne pas, en fait. " réponds de son côté Fíli. " On aurait dû s'y attendre que l'hobbit d'un autre monde qui est du genre à tutoyer et toucher tout le monde aurait rapidement mis les pattes sur l'espion qui semble ignorer tout des moeurs de notre race.  
\- Je ne les ignore que quand ça m'arrange. " réponds un Nori pas si endormi que ça, avant de me resserrer contre lui. " Elle est celle qu'il me faut cependant … Aucun nain ou naine n'aurait pu être aussi à l'aise avec ma manière d'être. "  
Je m'emmitoufle dans ses bras et cache ma tête sous sa barbe contre son cou.  
" Ils se sont bien trouvé. " commente en baillant Ori. " Je vais me coucher. "  
Avec ça, tout le monde annonce qu'il est temps de faire de même et avant que j'ai eut le temps de réagir, Nori est déjà debout, moi toujours dans ses bras qui glapit, surprise par la tournure des évènements. En sac à patate sur son dos, je salue rapidement la compagnie et me retrouve bien vite jeté sur mon lit.

" La délicatesse de ce nain j'vous jure … " je grogne faussement. Avant que mon lit ne penche et que je me retrouve attiré par la gravité contre Nori qui a eut le temps de fermer la porte visiblement.  
" Tu dors avec moi ?  
\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerait jamais ! "


	19. Anniversaire

**Les chapitres précédant ont été corrigé, pas besoin de relire si vous avez déjà lu, j'voulais juste vous prévenir ^^.**

 **Passez une bonne semaine, vous êtes des lecteurices fantastiques !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**  
 **Anniversaire**  
 _10 août_

* * *

Je m'effondre sans délicatesse sur le banc éclairé de bougie où Ori était posté pour noter dans son journal je ne sais pas quoi.  
" Tout va bien ? " s'inquiète-t-il en me regardant.  
" Juste un peu chaud. " je ris en me servant un verre d'hydromel.

Devant nous, la fête bat encore son plein, malgré l'heure tardive. Le groupe de musicien sur une scène devant l'arbre de fête est encore en train de jouer ses morceaux. Les hobbits dansent, parle en groupe, mange. Les enfants cours partout ou forme des farandoles.  
Dinodas et Bilbo se sont vraiment donner à fonds pour m'offrir un anniversaire dont je n'oublierais jamais rien.

Ces derniers jours ont été une foule d'activité et de préparatif entre mon anniversaire, notre déménagement à Bilbo et moi et notre grande aventure au travers de l'Arda, mais vers le sud et non le nord ce coup-ci.  
Mes talents culinaires ont encore progresser grâce à la patience de Bilbo, ses livres et Nori. J'ai appris par exemple à faire du cram. Ce qui est un talent qui me sera désormais toujours utile si je commence à prendre l'habitude de partir à l'aventure plus souvent. Ce que je n'espère pas trop, mais ce qui semble déjà être une de mes habitudes.  
J'ai aussi enfin appris à faire des tartes de fruits à la façon hobbit. C'est plus sucré et plus lourd que les tartes de mon monde d'origine, mais tellement bon ! Désormais, je sais cuisiner. Je pense qu'on peut le dire à ce stade. En dehors de recettes que je ne connais pas, je sais me débrouiller seule et sans aide dans une cuisine ! Ce qui en comparaison de quand je suis arrivé chez Bilbo est un véritable exploit. Je sais même allumer sa gazinière seule ! Exploit je dis. Bilbo c'est moqué en disant qu'en peu de temps je deviendrais vite une hobbite à marier. Kíli c'est moqué qu'au vu de mon comportement global, personne d'autre que Nori ne serait intéressé.  
Ce qui me va. Et cela va également à Nori.

Ce matin, ce fut échange de cadeaux avec la famille. Visiblement, j'ai surpris Bilbo.  
Alors, j'étais persuadée que chez les hobbits on offrait des cadeaux aux non-anniversairés. Du coup, j'avais préparé des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Alors qu'en fait, c'plus complexe que ça. Déjà, il y a le cadeau du chef de famille. Dans mon cas et dans celui de la tribu de nain qu'on abritte à Cul-de-sac, Bilbo. Il m'a offert une magnifique boite sculpter avec divers chevaux galopant, elle ferme à l'aide d'une serrure de façon hermétique. C'est pour y ranger mon vieux T-shirt de Dio, mon téléphone et en fait, toutes mes affaires que j'apporte de mon autre-monde. C'est un cadeau tout-simple, mais qui m'a fait plaisir. Je vais pouvoir déménager ses affaires là sans les perdre et sans qu'elles soient visible de tous. Ensuite, il y a aussi les cadeaux des proches membres de la famille. Tous les nains m'ont donc offert des cadeaux : Nori m'a offert un set de sculpture du bois (je pourrais donc m'y remettre sérieusement), Ori m'a offert des encres colorés diverses, Fíli m'a offert mon premier set pour m'occuper seule d'affuter mes lames, Kíli m'a offert un mug en corne (enfin, un verre en corne de vache, j'ai ris, parce que je me plaignais il y a quelques jours de ne pas avoir de mug débile ici, après avoir expliquer le concept de mug avec des idioties imprimés dessus, il a dû avoir l'idée) et même Gimli m'a offert un cadeau, un paquet de thé noir parfumé à la cerise. Avec Gimli nos relations ne sont pas encore ce qu'on pourrait appeler amicale, donc qu'il prenne le temps de me faire un cadeau m'a touché.  
Ils ont bien entendue reçu un énorme câlin de ma part pour les remercier, parce que c'était vraiment une surprise, je m'attendais pas du tout à avoir des cadeaux.  
Enfin, on a aussi l'anniversairé qui offre des cadeaux ! Là, c'est la partie que je connaissais, même si c'était l'unique facette de l'échange de cadeau que je connaissais.  
À Bilbo, j'ai offert un panier-garnie avec du thé, différents bonbons, différents sucres aromatisés et une nouvelle tasse et sa soupière que j'ai trouvé magnifique avec ses roses et feuille de vigne. À Nori j'ai offert un paquet d'herbe de feuille crépu de Fungo à fumer d'Odo Proudfoot (il parait que c'est la meilleure après tout et c'est une des plus galères à obtenir en tant que fermier dans mon jeu Seigneur des Anneaux en ligne, j'ai prit ça comme un bon signe que ça doit être de la bonne). Un carnet pour Ori avec une nouvelle plume que je trouvais joli. Des huiles à barbe pour Fíli et Kíli (ils se sont d'ailleurs moqué de moi, car c'est considéré comme un cadeau à tendance aphrodisiaque pour le peuple nain, je pouvais pas deviner moi, ça partait d'une bonne intention, vraiment !) Et pour Gimli, un savon à barbe (qui l'a rendu tout rouge et j'ai dû m'excuser à plat ventre que maintenant je savais que le cadeau était plus qu'inaproprié, mais que quand je l'ai acheté, j'voulais juste qu'il puisse prendre soin de sa joli barbe, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus rouge et Nori a prit le relais pour s'excuser à ma place et expliquer que j'faisais comme j'pouvais pour comprendre les moeurs des nains, mais que j'avais encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir).  
Et du coup, je remercie la culture hobbit qui veut que les cadeaux de la famille s'échange à l'intérieur de la demeure, parce qu'on aurait eut cette scène là au moment du gâteau, j'aurais été très mal.

Après ça, on a tous décoré l'arbre de fête avec l'aide de Dinodas et quelques membres de la famille Baggins et Took que je ne connaissais pas jusque-là.  
Des rubans, des bougeoirs, des fleurs, le tout dans de multiple teintes de vert, bleu et jaune ont été placé dans tout le lieu. Des tables, des chaises, une estrades, en quelques heures, la petite prairie était méconnaissable. Elle ressemblait en tout point à une salle de balle en plein air.  
J'étais aux anges vu qu'il s'agit de la dernière et première fête que je verrais dans la Comté et à HobbiteVille.

La fête en elle-même a été une avalanche de plat, danse, discours de Bilbo et même des nains, de rires, de cris de joies et d'alcool.  
Je ne me rappelle même pas de tout, sinon que je me suis amusée comme une petite folle, ne quittant jamais vraiment les membres de la compagnie présent, mais participant à des conversations avec plus de gens que je n'aurais été confortable de le faire sans l'aide de l'alcool. Pour dire, j'ai même eut une conversation grinçante, mais charmante avec Lobelia Sackville-Baggins à propos de nos futurs projets avec Bilbo. Visiblement, les mots que l'on se préparait à partir de la Comté ne sont pas resté aussi discrète qu'on l'aurait voulu. Heureusement, on a vite dévié sur la cuisine. Je m'attendais pas à avoir une conversation civile avec cette femme, pour tout dire. Je n'ai pas retenu un huitième des noms de ces gens qui sont venu à ma fête. Avec Bilbo on leur a préparés des poches de sucreries diverses et variés en cadeau.

En fin d'après-midi, on a pu accueillir Gandalf et son feu d'artifice pour la soirée.  
J'aurais voulu lui parler, j'avais plein de questions, mais Gandalf nous a vite tous congédié pour qu'on le laisse s'occuper de son show pyrotechnique (mes termes, pas les siens). Tout ça sous prétexte qu'on était là pour profiter et pas pour penser à plus tard.  
Enfin, je n'ai pas été déçue.  
Des dragons de lumières, des chevaux de fumées, des fleurs d'étoiles … Quand je ferme les yeux, ses feux d'artifices semblent gravés dans mes phosphène. C'est mieux que les tâches étranges sans logique dû à la persistance rétinienne que j'avais avant. J'espère que leur souvenir restera toujours là.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut un moment tout simplement magique et je n'ai pas arrêté de remercier Bilbo pour ce qu'il m'offrait. Dinodas et les nains ont également eut affaire à ma reconnaissance.

Je suis lessivé et prête à aller dormir, mais heureuse.

Un étrange sifflement semblant vouloir ressembler au cri d'une chouette traverse l'air et je me redresse tout à fait sur mon assise.  
" C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Le signal. " m'indique Ori sans lever la tête de son carnet.  
" Le signal de quoi ?  
\- Qu'il est temps ?  
\- Temps de quoi ? "  
Sans me répondre, il referme son livre, me prends mon verre des mains qu'il repose sur la table.  
" Rappelle à Nori que vous avez deux heures et qu'on ne tiens pas à vous voir.  
\- Hein ? "  
Et avec ça, il m'emmène au smial, pendant que je continue d'essayer de comprendre et qu'Ori m'ignore plus ou moins sinon qu'il sourit et semble s'amuser.

Il siffle et m'ouvre la porte avant de me pousser dans le smial, fermant la porte derrière moi.  
" Okay, c'était louche. " je souffle.  
" Nori ? " j'appelle, puisque visiblement je dois lui rappeler un truc, donc c'est qu'il doit être dans le coin si je pige bien.  
" Suis le chemin. " m'indique une voix du fond du couloir qui est celle de Nori.  
" Quel chemin ? " je demande et en voyant au sol des pétales de … fleurs, pas de roses, je continue sur une voix que je veux ressemblante à Miguel " Le chemin que nous traçons ! " en commençant effectivement à suivre les pétales blanches qui s'enfonce dans le smial.  
" Tu es sûre que tu veux faire des références que je ne connais pas en ce moment ?  
\- Non, j'vais m'arrêter-là, les pétales de roses c'est aussi un cliché romantique dans mon monde, j'ai une idée de ce qui m'attends. "  
Ou pas. Je m'attendais à être mené à ma chambre, mais ça m'a mené à la salle de bain. Donc pas de Nori nu sur mon lit, mais un bain à la lueur des bougies ?  
" Ce ne sont pas des roses, tu sais.  
\- Non, mais dans mon monde on utilise des roses, pas ici ? " je demande à la porte.  
" À dire vrai, je sais pas trop. C'est Kíli qui m'a donné l'idée, mais j'étais pas sûr de la marche à suivre. "  
Je ris en ouvrant enfin la porte.  
" Wow. " je souffle. " Tu t'es surpassé. " je commente en refermant la porte doucement derrière moi. Il y a un tapis de fleurs blanches et plein de bougies à des endroits clés, sur des genres de plateaux (ou assiette, en fait) pour éviter que la cire ne tâche la salle de bain.  
" Est-ce que l'idée d'un bain rien que tous les deux, en prenant tout le temps qu'on désire te tente ? " me propose Nori en bougeant d'une étrange façon ses sourcils et en venant me prendre dans ses bras.  
" On a deux heures.  
\- Ori ?  
\- Ori. "

" Ça fait tellement du bien … " je susurre dans le cou de mon amoureux.  
On est assis l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mes jambes autour de ses hanches dans l'eau qui est bouillante, à la limite du supportable (mais tiède presque froid pour Nori, il semblerait qu'il supporte l'eau plus chaude que moi, puisqu'on a dû tuer une demi-heure le temps que l'eau refroidisse à un niveau supportable pour moi).  
" Je suis heureux que ça te plaise. " me murmure contre l'épaule Nori pendant que je soupire de bien-être. Oui, un bon bain après un bon snousnou, rien de telle. Surtout qu'avec personne dans le smial, on s'est permit d'être bruyant et ne pas avoir à se retenir, c'est chouette.

Bon anniversaire moi.

" Dis, tu as quel âge aujourd'hui ? Bilbo a été évasif sur le sujet …  
\- Oh, 24 ans.  
\- Ce n'était pas une blague ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu nous l'avais déjà dit, enfin, que tu avais 23 ans.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Pendant la quête, le jour où tu as apprit à Ori de s'occuper de sa monture.  
\- Oh. "  
Une soirée qui remonte en effet, j'avais oublié, en fait.  
" Les hobbites sont majeur à 33ans, c'pour ça qu'on a été évasif, pour me permettre de boire et qu'on ne m'asticote pas trop à me tenir à carreau comme une enfant que je ne suis pas. " j'explique avant de le sentir se figer contre moi. Je relève la tête pour le voir froncer des sourcils. Les nains ont une énorme différence d'âge avec les hobbits.  
" Et toi, tu as quel âge ?  
\- 106 ans. "  
Je fronce des sourcils à mon tour, cherchant à calculer notre différence d'âge.  
" 81 ans de différence, si c'est ça que tu cherches à calculer. " s'amuse-t-il en m'embrassant le front.  
" Wow. " je souffle. " Sacré différence. "  
J'ai aucune idée de la façon de calculer les tranches d'âge des hobbits ou des nains, donc je suis incapable de savoir si c'est vraiment une grosse différence d'âge. Après tout, Nori est adulte et si j'en crois les traits de son visage qui sont tirés quelque peu, il n'est pas jeune. Bon, déjà je suis sûre et certaines de ne pas faire de détournement de mineur.  
" Avec Ori, on s'est dit qu'en divisant notre âge par 3 on arrivait à un âge sensiblement cohérent avec celui hobbit.  
\- Ah bon ? Et alors, ça te fait quel âge en hobbit ?  
\- 35 ans environs. "  
Ce qui nous ferait …  
" Dix ans de différences … " Je suis plus une adolescente, la différence d'âge n'est pas si importante que ça. Du pouce je caresse la joue de Nori. " La différence me dérange pas. Je t'aime, je suis une adulte, toi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
\- Bien sûr. " et il m'embrasse doucement, je me laisse faire, heureuse que malgré le fait qu'il ait eut l'air soudainement sérieux, ça ne change rien pour lui. " Et puis, dans ce sens, c'est plutôt à mon avantage : je vais me marier à une jeune fleur. "  
Déclaration qui me fait rire.  
" C'est la première fois qu'on me compare à autre chose qu'à une mauvaise herbe. "  
Ce qui part sur une conversation hautement philosophique sur " à quel fleur est-on le plus proche ", sachant qu'aucun de nous ne s'y connait vraiment en fleurs. Au final, on rit plus qu'on ne cherche une véritable réponse.

Dans un silence reposant dans notre conversation, je repense à notre sujet initiale.  
" Mon âge ne te dérange pas, tu en es sûr ?  
\- Bien sûr. Ton âge tant que tu es majeur d'où tu viens m'importe peu. Ce qui me dérange vraiment, c'est le fait qu'on ne soit pas de la même race. Je suis un nain. Tu es une hobbite.  
\- Et alors ? " je demande, ne voyant pas ce qui le gêne vraiment, puisque jusque-là ça ne le dérangeais pas. " Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?  
\- Cela fait que si tout va bien, tu vivras 80 ans. 100 si tu as vraiment de la chance. J'en aurais alors 180 et quelques. Et je n'en serais qu'à la moitié de ma vie. "  
Son regard est sur moi, mais je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
Oui, je vais mourir bien avant lui. L'idée ne m'avait même pas effleurer. Je savais que les nains vivaient plus longtemps que les hobbits. Je suis la première à me moquer du fait que Kíli a sensiblement l'âge de mon grand-père. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi. Je n'y avais jamais juste jamais pensé, à la façon dont notre vieillissement nous impacterait, Nori et moi.  
" Tu es déjà morte une fois. " souffle Nori qui semble distant tout d'un coup. " Je sais que ça arrivera bien une seconde fois, mais … je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau. "  
Il me serre alors contre lui, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Je n'ai jamais perdu comme ça de petit-ami, mais j'ai déjà perdu des proches, je me doute de la douleur qu'il a ressenti quand j'ai disparu. Et vivre ça deux fois pour la même personne … Je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer.  
" Je sais que tu ne pensais pas mourir sur le champs de bataille. Ce n'était qu'une possibilité. Personne n'aurait pu deviner. Lire ta lettre … Lire ce que tu avais sur le coeur que tu ne m'avais jamais directement dit … Je me suis senti mourir. J'ai eut l'impression d'être mort pendant tes mois d'absences. Je sais que j'ai inquiété Ori. Même Bilbo et pourtant il me connait peu. J'ai peur de revivre ça. "

On reste tous les deux muets. Je ne peux pas le rassurer. Je ne peux pas lui dire que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas immortelle. Je mourrais un jour. Encore. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
" Tu préfères qu'on se sépare maintenant ? Avant que tu ne t'attaches de trop ? " je propose timidement, la mort à l'âme.  
" Quoi ? " sursaute Nori. " Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! " s'emporte-t-il et je suis secrètement soulager de voir qu'il ne pensait pas à ça. J'aurais mal vécu une séparation. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche d'un de mes conjoints. " Je voulais juste que tu le saches aussi, je ne l'ai remarquer véritablement qu'aujourd'hui qu'on ne vieillira pas ensemble. Je voulais qu'on soit sur la même page. Plus ou moins. Physiquement, tu auras toujours pour mari un homme en pleine force de l'âge. Toi par contre, tu vieilliras.  
\- C'est le sens de la vie et caetera. Je vois bien.  
\- Et caetera ?  
\- 42.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. Je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends juste parce que je suis d'une autre race que toi, Nori. Je veux profiter à fond de ma nouvelle vie, ne pas m'inquiéter de façon constante pour le futur qui nous attends et dont je ne sais rien. Entre la quête d'Érebor et celle de l'anneau qui m'attends, j'aurais assez eut d'inquiétude pour une vie entière. Je veux juste vivre heureuse et tu fais partie du futur heureux que je désire.  
\- Bien sûr, tu as raison. Profitons l'un de l'autre dans nos termes et tant pis pour le reste.  
\- Carpe Diem. "

* * *

 **Anecdote fun : Mon conjoint IRL me relit de temps à autre, c'est à ce chapitre précis qu'il a capté " mais en fait, tu te sers de moi comme modèle pour Nori ? " (oui, depuis le premier jour, pas mal d'anecdote de Nori et Charlotte sont en fait des anecdotes qu'on a eut mon conjoint et moi IRL, j'aime m'inspirer de ce que je connais et apprécie).**


	20. Déménagement

**Chapitre 20  
Déménagement**  
 _14 août_

* * *

Le smial frémit d'anticipation ce matin. La tension est palpable.

Bilbo court partout, il est partout à la fois. Pire qu'un lapin à pile. De mon côté, je tente de me faire relativement discrète pendant que j'emballe des rations individuelles de divers biscuits sucrés et bien gras, histoire de parrêt à de futur potentiel crise d'hypoglycémie ou d'hypolipémie. On sait jamais ce qui nous attends.

" Charlotte ! " j'entends soudainement Bilbo hurler. Je lève donc brusquement la tête sur le hobbit qui pénètre subitement dans la cuisine, me prends le bras et me traîne littéralement dehors. Enfin, me traine … C'est Bilbo, hein. Il m'a prit gentiment la main et a commencé à marcher dans une direction que j'ai suivit poliment. Il est bien trop soucieux pour que je proteste vraiment.  
" Ori ! Nori ! Avec moi ! " ordonne le hobbit en passant près des deux frères qui ne semblent pas vraiment surpris. Le propriétaire de Cul-de-sac semble avoir une mission divine à accomplir. Qui suis-je pour l'en empêcher ?  
Les deux nains ne semblent qu'à moitié étonné puisque il nous encadre tandis qu'on sort du smial.  
" On va où comme ça ? " je finis par demander quand on dépasse le pont de la ville.  
" Nori et Ori sont là pour t'empêcher de fuir. " réponds Bilbo en me présentant de la main le but de notre escapade avec un immense sourire, clairement amusé. Il a prit en assurance et ça lui plait clairement d'avoir le pouvoir de me mener à la baguette.  
" Nooon … " je murmure abasourdi. Avant de râler relativement faussement dans ma barbe quand on entre dans la boutique de vêtement féminin.  
" Bonjour Madame Garnette ! " salue un Bilbo soudainement plein d'enthousiasme.  
" Monsieur Bilbo, Madame Charlotte ; ravit de vous voir ! Je ne vous attendez plus. "  
Elle nous attendait ?

Après avoir rapidement saluer les deux nains, je me retrouve sur une plateforme où Garnette s'empresse de " vérifier " mes mesures (ses termes, pas les miens) pendant que les trois hommes s'installent dans un canapé qui doit être présent pour ça.  
La vendeuse et Bilbo converse de façon amiable des meilleurs couleurs pour aller avec mon teint, mes cheveux, mes yeux, ce genre de chose. Comme une poupée de chiffon rechignante, je me laisse guider par Garnette qui m'aide à enfiler nombre de robe, encourageant les trois loustics à commenter mes robes et m'aider à les choisir. Je me contente de répondre le strict minimum, n'étant pas du tout à l'aise et bouguonnante, même si je tâche d'être polie avec Garnette qui n'y est pour rien. Je foudroie du regard Bilbo dès que je le peux, mais il se contente de me sourire. Fourbe.  
L'excuse pour ce shopping intempestif ? C'est nos derniers jours dans la Comté et donc la dernière véritable occasion de m'acheter des robes hobbits bien convenable comme il faut pour une jeune femme de mon envergure (et non, par là personne n'insinuait que j'étais grosse).  
" Et celle-là ? " demande Garnette en me sortant de derrière le paravent où je me change toutes les cinq minutes. " Si je pince ici aux épaules, elle lui ira à ravir ! "  
Je la laisse en effet montrer que les manches sont un poil trop large pour moi, mais en dehors de ça, c'est une robe, du moment que je rentre dans le corset et que je peux respirer, j'râle pas, en fait, en dehors de la forme parce que j'aime pas qu'on me traîne acheter des vêtements. J'ai trois belles robes bien comme il faut dans l'une des commodes prête à partir pour Érebor, ça suffit amplement, non ? Visiblement non, puisque les garçons décident d'en effet resserrer les épaules de celle-ci et me la prendre.

" Mais j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? " je finis par demander, agacé et en ayant marre qu'on ne me disent rien.  
" Sur le sujet j'ai bien peur que non Charlotte. " me réponds Bilbo, amusé de sa torture. Je roule les yeux au ciel et laisse Garnette me remonter sur le promontoire d'où elle peut aisément me tourner autour pour repiquer la robe à l'aide de genre d'aiguille chelou je sais pas ce que c'est.  
" C'est pas dans la Montagne Solitaire qu'on te trouvera des robes de ce genre et même si nos robes sont très jolie, tu es une hobbite et cela plaira aux gens de te voir dans une robe de chez toi, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Avec le temps, tu pourras porter nos robes, voir d'autres vêtements. " m'explique Nori que je fusille faussement du regard. Ils veulent que je sois en robe tout le temps quoi, comme une jeune fille de ce monde. C'est pas mon genre, je les laisse m'acheter les robes, mais j'ai jamais dit que je les porterais tous les jours.  
" Vois ça comme une forme d'intégration. " propose Nori. " Tu es la seule femme de la compagnie. Déjà c'est une raison d'être inquiétante pour la population d'Érebor. Tu es également très tactile et avec des moeurs … étrange, même pour ceux connaissant les hobbits. Ajoutons à cela tes cheveux et on a un beau cocktail pour faire jaser les chaumières. " J'arrête de le fusiller du regard, parce que soudainement, l'ambiance bonne enfant de la conversation est partie. Garnette nous ignore et continue de s'occuper d'ajuster ma robe à ma personne avec des points de coutures rapides, mais que je pense solide. " Ce n'est pas une question de te confondre avec une poupée ou te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas. On est là pour te permettre de te fondre aussi aisément que possible dans notre société. " conclu-t-il en me souriant doucement.  
Okay, c'est un plan rondement mené pour … éviter un coup d'état ? Je sais pas, mais pour faciliter la vie de la compagnie et par extension, la mienne. Nori connaît plus que moi les nains d'Érebor et les nains de manière générale, si Bilbo et Ori sont là, c'est qu'ils ont dû en parler entre eux et se dire que c'est le meilleur plan. En plus c'est Bilbo qui m'a trainé. L'idée doit être de lui à la base. Tout me dépasse. Mais ils ont pas tord du tout. Je souffle. Okay, je vois l'idée.  
" On fera notre possible pour que tu puisses rapidement ne plus à avoir à te soucier du regard des autres, promis. " propose Ori.  
" Okay, je marche dans votre plan d'infiltration. Combien de robes il me faut ? " je finis par consentire.  
" Madame Garnette, à votre avis, combien de robes faut-il pour une jeune femme aimant vadrouiller plus que de raison pour disons … une année ? " demande Bilbo à notre vendeuse qui sursaute, surprise qu'on s'adresse soudainement à elle.  
" Bien, disons … une toilette pour les grandes occasions, une toilette pour les occasions spéciales, mais peu importante et … une dizaine pour avoir un roulement confortable. Monsieur Bilbo, je vois bien que ni vous ni Madame Charlotte n'avait vraiment idée de ce que vous achetez, puis-je vous proposer d'ajouter aux robes de Madame un ou deux chapeaux, ainsi que des colliers et divers bijoux pour ses coiffures ? "  
Bilbo me jette un coup d'oeil rapide pendant que j'hoche la tête la tête. Maintenant que je fais partie de la combine on me demande mon avis. Pouvait pas juste m'expliquer avant qu'on y aille, histoire que ça aille plus vite.  
" J'y connais rien et c'est le métier de Madame Garnette. J'aurais besoin de toute l'aide que je peux avoir si j'veux porter des robes correctement ! " je souffle dramatiquement. Ce qui fait rire tout le monde.  
" Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas Madame Garnette, cela sera avec plaisir. " consent Bilbo.

Et comme ça, on se retrouve bientôt avec plus de robes et d'accessoires que j'ai jamais eut en ma possession. On dirait une garde-robe d'aristo sérieux … Surtout qu'après que je peux remettre mes pantalons, j'les remettrais sans doute jamais. Et c'est pas le " on sait jamais " de Bilbo qui me font changer d'avis sur la question.  
Finalement, on emballe tout nos achats de façon soigneuse sur un meuble de la boutique et on retourne au smial. On a des affaires à finir d'emballer.

En début d'après-midi, je dirige nos chevaux à l'extérieur de la ville.  
" Là, voilà Charlotte qui arrive ! " j'entends devant moi et relève enfin les yeux de mes pieds.

Une petite caravane campe à l'entrée d'Hobbiteville aujourd'hui, comme hier. Il y a plusieurs wagons couvert de bâches. Dedans, la quasi-intégralité des affaires de Cul-de-sac, minus quelques meubles et effets qu'on emporte pas avec nous à Érebor. Autour de ses wagons plein à craqué, d'autres wagons tout aussi plein autour desquelles se tâssent des familles de nains. Grâce à Bilbo et Fíli, nous avons ainsi un véritable camion de déménagement. Ou du moins son équivalent. Il s'agit en fait de familles de nains du Hall de Thorïn qui vont à Érebor et ont accepté contre une belle somme de prendre soin de nos affaires et les amener à bon port de l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu pendant qu'on s'occupe de l'Unique. Fíli et Nori nous ont dit que les nains de la caravane était de bonne personne et que rien de fâcheux n'arrivera à nos affaires. Cela n'empêche pas Bilbo d'angoisser et moi de stresser. La distance à couvrir serait moins longues, j'aurais bien proposé qu'on se charge nous-même du déplacement de nos biens, mais Bilbo ne veut pas refaire quarante fois des allées-retours et au vu du temps que prends rien que l'allée Comté-Érebor, je comprends aiséments et suis relativement de son avis.  
Bilbo a passé trois jours rien que pour rédiger une lettre à l'intention de Thorïn expliquant notre déménagement, quand la caravane pense arriver et lui demander de ranger toutes nos affaires dans l'ancien appartement de Bilbo à Érebor, on se chargement de payer pour le dérangement quand on arrivera. Grâce à Fíli, qui nous a assuré que ça ne dérangera pas son oncle on a même eut un énorme corbeau pour porter le message à la Montagne Solitaire.

Le smial est désormais vide.  
Enfin, presque. Il reste deux/trois objets pour le prochain locataire. On en a longuement discuté avec Bilbo avant d'arriver à un accord. J'espère que j'ai bien fait de l'orienter vers le choix qu'on a fait.  
Nori, Ori, Fíli, Kíli et Gimli ont bien été pratique pour déplacer toutes nos affaires et tout emballer dans un aussi petit délais. De vrai déménageur. Seul je doute qu'on ait réussit en une dizaine de jours à tout préparer en vue d'un déménagement, se préparer à partir au Mordor et en sus préparer mon anniversaire.

" Tout le monde est là ? " demande Gimli en me prenant la longe de Tally, Tao et Pichu. Je tends les longes d'Esteban et Esperanza à Kíli.  
" Tout le monde est là. " je réponds en allant donner la longe de Mimosa a une naine que je ne connais que de vue, l'une des membres de la caravane.  
Nos poneys partent avec eux, puisqu'on ira au Mordor à dos d'aigle on ne pourra pas les prendre avec nous et je refuse de les vendre et ne plus les avoir. Ils nous ont permis d'arriver à Érebor, ils ont survécus à Smaug, je tiens pas à les perdre de vue, je veux leur offrir une vie exceptionnelle jusqu'au bout. Notion qui fait rire doucement les nains, mais Bilbo est relativement de mon avis.

" Tout est prêt ? " demande le chef de la caravane, Hatir, un large nain a l'air bourru, les sourcils buissonnant, une énorme barbe tressé en étoile lui arrivant à la ceinture et d'énorme tresse sur le dessus. Il en impose et je suis toujours intimidé par sa présence qui n'est pas sans rappeler un étrange mélange entre Dwalïn et Glóïn.  
" Vous avez tout. " réponds Bilbo.  
Après quelques dernières discussions où je reste silencieuse, on échange une dernière poignée de main.

D'un peu plus loin avec Ori et Gimli, on observe les nains et Bilbo s'agiter. La caravane a fini ses dernières courses aux marchés de Hobbiteville et va aller se poser pour la nuit à Grandcave pour partir demain vers Érebor.  
" Tout ira bien. " m'assure Ori en me tapotant l'épaule. Je lui souris timidement.  
" Oui, il y a pas de raison. " je tente de le rassurer et de m'auto-persuader. Tout de même, c'est dire au revoir à Cul-de-sac. J'arrive toujours pas à me dire que Bilbo a prit cette décision. J'ai peur qu'il regrette, même s'il ne montre aucun signe pour le moment de douter sa décision. Est-ce que j'aurais pas dû le forcer à rester dans la Comté ? Non, aucun de nous deux n'est à l'aise ici. Et il a vécu quelques temps seul à Érebor, il sait mieux que moi s'il sera à sa place là-bas. Je me secoue la tête. C'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il veut et il sait mieux que moi ce qu'il fait.

" Et maintenant ? " je demande quand on est enfin de retour dans un smial bien trop vide à mon goût et qui résonne.  
" On finit notre fournée de cram et on finit nos bagages. " explique Bilbo qui rapidement retrouve Fíli et Kíli dans notre salon vide, Gimli étant visiblement déjà dehors pour affûter les lames d'un peu tout le monde.  
En bon maître de maison et chef de famille, Bilbo donne ici et là des ordres pour qu'on vogue tous de façon coordonnée à nos activités. Dans le salon, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil nos affaires éparpillés autour de nos sacs. Fíli et Kíli font un dernier inventaire visiblement. Ma tâche se trouve dans la cuisine : j'aide Nori à emballer les dernières portions de cram non-emballer dans du papier cireux qui doit les aider à la conservation.  
" J'espère qu'on en mangera pas trop … " je grimace, l'horrible souvenir de notre régime à base de cram dans la Forêt Noire des elfes me donnant des hauts-le-coeur.  
" Si tout va bien, on y touchera même pas. La dernière fois c'était vraiment extrème comme urgence. " me rassure Nori. " Au pire, on pourra peut-être demander aux aigles de nous aider à chasser ? " propose-t-il, me faisant rire parce que je vois pas du tout les aigles qui sont déjà bien généreux de nous emmener au Mordor chasser pour nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le smial résonne d'un chant en khuzdul qui est doux, mais plein d'espoir et de force. Je me retrouve à fredonner en rythme au bout d'un petit moment, quand je me suis familiarisé avec le rythme.

En fin de soirée, on est tous installé pour dormir dans le salon, dans nos sacs de couchages et quelques couettes et cousins qui resteront dans le smial après notre départ.  
On est fin prêt, nos sacs fait et refait.  
L'ambiance en dehors du salon est fantomatique dans le smial. Il ne reste plus trace des années de vies qu'il y a eut à Cul-de-sac.  
" Cela fait étrange de dire que c'est ma dernière nuit ici … " commente à haute-voix Bilbo en regardant autour de lui. Je le regarde un peu inquiète. Est-ce qu'il regrette ? " J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera notre future maison. "  
Je ris, rassurée de voir que Bilbo a autant hâte que moi de voir à quoi ressemblera notre future foyer qu'on créera tous les deux. Peut-être tous les trois ? Je songe en regardant Nori qui fait déjà semblant de dormir. M'étonnerais qu'il dorme déjà.  
" Dire que tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous à Érebor à la base. Maintenant tu vas carrément y vivre ! " se moque gentiment Kíli, nous faisant rire.  
" J'ai bien changé depuis votre arrivé dans ma vie. " explique Bilbo en riant. " J'aurais jamais pensé un jour vivre avec quelqu'un dans mon smial, surtout pas quelqu'un d'un autre monde. J'aurais jamais pensé vivre une vraie aventure et pas repartir dans une autre.  
\- N'oublie pas que tu vas vivre dans une citée naine. Ça c'est c'est du changement de vie ! " rajoute Fíli.  
" Oncle Thorïn va être fou quand on va lui raconter notre aventure. Vous imaginez notre titre ? Reconquérant d'Érebor et destructeur de l'Anneau Unique. Ça en jette.  
\- Rajoute Prince d'Érebor. On va rentrer dans les légendes ! " s'amuse les deux princes.  
Je secoue la tête en riant.  
" C'est clair qu'on va avoir des sacrés titres ! Bilbo va pouvoir en rajouter à sa collection pour sa prochaine rencontre avec des dragons.  
\- Pourvu que ça n'arrive jamais ! " s'effraye presque le dit hobbit. " Je ne veux plus jamais rencontrer de dragon de ma vie. Jamais.  
\- On reparle du fait qu'en fait c'était une wyverne et pas un dragon ?  
\- Charlotte, on t'as déjà expliqué que pour nous les gros lézards avec des ailes c'est des dragons et on a pas autant de sous-classification que dans ton monde. "  
C'est une conversation qu'on a déjà eut mainte fois, mais j'ai toujours du mal. On a pas mal de débat de ce style qu'on remet régulièrement sur le tapis. Pas qu'on veuille faire changer d'avis les autres, c'est juste … rigolo, je dirais.

" Après la quête au Mordor, c'est quoi vos plans au fait Fíli, Kíli ? Et Gimli ?  
\- Je vais attendre ma mère avec mon père. Elle s'occupe de rapatrier nos affaires. On va vivre à Érebor. " me réponds Gimli.  
" On sait pas encore. On verra bien.  
\- Il faudra encore qu'on survive à Mère et Oncle.  
\- Ils vont plutôt être énervé quand ils vont apprendre qu'on est pas resté sagement chez Bilbo. "  
Bien sûr, on ricane tous, nous moquant de nos deux princes têtes brulés.  
Ils sont pire que moi à agir avant de réfléchir.  
Enfin, j'espère. Sinon, je plains vraiment Bilbo.

La discussion se calme peu à peu et doucement, chacun s'endort.  
Les ronflements résonnent doucement dans notre espace de camping improvisé.  
Ne reste de réveillé que moi pour le moment. Peut-être Nori aussi. C'est dur de dire avec lui s'il dort vraiment ou s'il surveille juste. Je me suis souvent faites avoir ces derniers-jours.  
Je surveille du coin de l'oeil une bougie que j'ai posé sur le bord de la fenêtre et que j'ai mit à brûler avant qu'on se couche tous. Il s'agit d'une bougie blanche que j'ai gravé et sur laquelle j'ai appliqué diverses fleurs séchés. Les autres ne m'ont pas posé de question. J'ai juste indiqué que c'était pour nous porter chance et ç'en est resté là. En vérité, il s'agit d'une prière sous forme d'offrande pour tenter de nous attirer les bonnes grâces d'Oromë et d'Épona, tout en nous portant chance. On aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourra avoir avec nous. J'ai l'impression de faire les choses de travers maintenant que je suis hors rail, notre quête ne suivant pas du tout l'oeuvre de Tolkien que je connais. Et surtout, j'veux pas remourir. J'ferais tout pour invoquer toutes les bonnes intentions des valars de ce monde que j'peux avoir.

Dans mon dos, j'entends fredonner.  
Je me tourne vers Nori qui pourtant n'a pas bougé d'un iota, mais fredonne bien la berceuse de Fluttershy, la berceuse que je chantais souvent à Bilbo sur la route pour Érebor. Il fait semblant de dormir, mais c'est bien pour moi qu'il fredonne. Je fredonne alors doucement avec lui et de nouveaux les yeux sur la bougie, me laisse partir dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne suis pas seule.  
On est tous ensemble.


	21. Personne ne peut t'entendre crier

**Chapitre 21  
Personne ne peut t'entendre crier dans ta tête**  
 _15 août_

* * *

C'est avec un bond dans les jambes de tout le monde qu'on s'est levé ce matin. Bien que moins nombreux et le smial étant vide, on retrouve l'ambiance qu'on avait lors de notre premier départ pour Érebor. Bilbo inclut ce coup-ci.

C'est un toc-toc presque discret qui nous arrête pendant une discussion hautement philosophique sur le sujet ô combien intéressant de " est-ce que les licornes existent en Arda " (visiblement, pas plus que dans mon monde d'origine).

" Gandalf ! " salut Bilbo, tous les habitants actuelle du smial sur ses talons.  
" On se demandait où vous étiez passé. " s'enquiert Kíli.  
" Alors bien gandalfer ? " je demande pour ma part, parce que j'ai un peu pris l'habitude depuis le temps qu'il ne dise rien et disparaît quand bon lui semble pendant une quête. Sans doute pour faire des quêtes annexes dans son coin.  
" Bien sûr que j'ai bien gandalfer ! Je ne m'appellerais pas Gandalf autrement ! " rit le magicien en s'écartant dramatiquement pour nous laisser apercevoir de façon théâtrale deux gens derrières lui : un elfe blond que je connais et un homme brun … que je connais aussi.  
" Legolas ! Aragorn ! " je salue rapidement avec un signe de la main. J'étais même pas au courant qu'Aragorn était vivant à notre époque. Enfin, pas vivant dans le sens pas mort. Juste je savais pas qu'il était déjà né. Et s'il était né, qu'il était pas un bambin.  
" Je te l'avais dit qu'elle te connaîtrait. " taquine Legolas, enfonçant un coude dans les flancs du brun qui ronchonne je n'entends pas quoi dans sa barbe.  
" Elle connaît tout le monde, en fait ? " s'interroge Gimli dans mon dos.  
" Juste quelques personnages importants. " je réponds avant que Gandalf ne fasse de façon plus approfondis les présentation de tout le monde.

Legolas profite que Gandalf présente les nains à un Ranger bien perdu pour me frapper relativement doucement l'arrière du crâne.  
" Eh ! " je m'écrie faussement en le fusillant du regard.  
" Tu savais que tu allais mourir et tu n'as pas cherché à te protéger ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'affronter seule Bolg ?! Tu as de la chance que les Valars t'apprécie ! " m'enguirlande-t-il sérieusement, bien que sa voix ne s'hausse pas d'un poil, gardant notre discussion entre nous.  
" Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu couine ? " je tente de démêler d'où la notion que j'ai pu chercher à mourir lui vient. J'suis pas suicidaire moi !  
" Quand tu m'as prit un carnet et de quoi écrire à Érebor, tu savais que tu allais mourir.  
\- Non ! " je le coupe hastement. " C'était au cas où ! Et j'ai bien fait ! Parce que j'suis morte ! Mais c'était pas voulu ! " et grâce à ça, Gandalf et le conseil blanc a pu continuer de protéger Arda, même sans moi.  
" Comment ça, elle est morte ? " s'inquiète Aragorn qui à dû nous entendre malgré nous. Ce qui nous fait Legolas et moi nous retourner vers lui.  
" Nous en discuterons plus tard. " propose Gandalf. " Je vous expliquerais en chemin Aragorn. "

Je souffle de contentement en entendant ça.  
" Contente de ne pas avoir encore une fois tout raconter ?  
\- T'imagine même pas. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à raconter l'histoire du Hobbit, celle du Seigneur des Anneaux et la mienne. " je réponds à Legolas qui s'amuse visiblement de ma réponse vu son sourire.

" Les aigles ne devraient pas tarder, êtes-vous prêt ? " s'inquiète Gandalf en observant d'un oeil absent l'absence de tout sac autour de nous.  
" Bien sûr, pour qui nous prenez vous ? " réponds un Gimli qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on insinue qu'on est pas prêt.  
" Allons sortir nos affaires. " propose Fíli pour éviter tout accident diplomatique. Je laisse les nains s'en charger avec Bilbo, j'aimerais poser quelques questions à Legolas et ils sont bien assez nombreux pour sortir nos affaires par une unique porte.

Pendant que Gandalf observe le reste de … on va dire la communauté. Parce que c'est plus la compagnie de Thorïn à ce stade.  
Je pense que Legolas, Aragorn, Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Gimli, Ori, Nori et moi formons la Communauté de l'Anneau Version Alternative.  
Bref, pendant que tout le monde vaque à ses occupations, je regarde l'elfe à côté de moi.  
" Il a quel âge exactement Aragorn ? " je demande, curieuse. Parce que pour moi, à l'époque du Hobbit, il est censé être au mieux un petiot, au pire pas né.  
" 27 ans je crois. " me réponds l'elfe.  
" Je suis ENCORE la plus jeune " je geins faussement. " J'pensais pour une fois être plus vieille que quelqu'un. "  
Ce qui bien sûr, fait rire Legolas. Pour une fois que j'avais une chance d'être moins jeune que quelqu'un … Eh bah non !  
" Il y a quelque chose que je comprends pas … C'est comment en quatre jours Gandalf a réussi à aller te chercher dans la Forêt Noire et t'ammener ici ?  
\- Simplement : je n'étais pas dans la Forêt Noire ! Après le couronnement de Thorïn, mon père a pensé que cela ferait du bien à notre royaume de nous ouvrir au monde. Däle Galadriel a pensé qu'en effet, maintenant que notre forêt n'est plus aussi pleine de danger et proche d'un dragon, j'apprendrais beaucoup à quitter notre forêt. Il semblait important pour Galadriel que je rejoigne un certain fils d'Arathorn. Elle aurait lu un livre sur le sujet. "  
Je ris dans ma barbe suite au regard appuyé et plein de sous-entendu qu'il me lance.  
" Je plaide coupable.  
\- Pourquoi Aragorn ? "  
Je vérifie vaguement autour de moi que personne ne nous écoute, mais tout le monde est trop occupé soit à parler avec Gandalf et Aragorn, soit à organiser nos sacs devant le smial.  
" Je sais pas dans notre nouvelle version de l'histoire, mais dans celle originale que je connais, il finit par reprendre sa juste place dans le monde et c'est grâce à lui qu'Arda entre dans son quatrième Âge. " j'explique relativement sans trop de fioriture.  
Legolas se penche drastiquement vers moi pour avoir sa tête proche de la mienne et chuchoter dans mon oreille " Il va devenir le roi du Royaume réunifié du Gondor et de l'Arnor ? "  
Je hoche la tête pendant qu'il se redresse tout à fait. Legolas jette alors un regard à l'humain. Plein de respect je dirais. M'étonnerais pas qu'il ait une vision toute nouvelle de son compagnon maintenant.  
" Je vois … " souffle-t-il. " Bien, que dit d'entendre une autre histoire pendant que les autres sont occupés ?  
\- Oh oui ! "  
Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de re-entendre encore les histoires que je connais par coeur à force. Du nouveau ça me ferait du bien. Et me changerait les idées.  
Legolas alors me parle de son trajet vers Imladris, où il a eut l'occasion de croiser Beorn, ainsi que quelques gobelins et bien sûre, sa rencontre avec Aragorn qui est devenu son ami de façon très rapide. Visiblement, Gandalf lui avait confié comme tâche de trouver Gollum, une étrange créature dans la montagne brumeuse. Tâche accompli, puisque Gollum est désormais entre les mains du seigneur Elrond. Je grimace, je n'ai jamais croisé la créature, chat soit loué, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la croiser dans le futur.  
" Pourquoi ?  
\- Déjà, pour ne pas qu'il finisse dans les mains des gobelins ou des orcs. Toi-même tu ne savais pas trop dans quel mesure il participait au réveil de Sauron. "  
Je grimace à l'idée. C'est vrai que c'est une partie de l'histoire originelle que je ne connais pas trop et que j'ai toujours eut l'impression que Gollum est celui qui lance les Nazguls au trousse de Bilbo, puis Frodo.  
Ce qui n'empêche pas que j'ai un brin de pitié pour l'ancien-hobbit corrompu.  
" Mais … il est bien traité ?  
\- Oui, il est dans une prison VIP. " je grimace à l'idée, alors Legolas continue " Mieux que votre prison chez mon père, je te rassure. "  
Je ris nerveusement. Parce que c'pas tellement dur de faire mieux.  
" Le seigneur Elrond cherche à rendre son aspect véritable à Gollum, par ailleurs. " rajoute l'elfe blond.  
" C'pas possible. " je souffle doucement.  
" Comment ça ? "  
Je coule un regard que je veux discret vers Bilbo. Si j'ai bien retenu un truc des films c'est qu'avec l'anneau on ne vieillit pas, mais sans …  
" Quand il a porté l'anneau, il a cessé de vieillir. Ou presque. J'sais pas les détails. Donc en plus de le corrompre, ça l'a conservé. " Un peu comme un mauvais formol me glisse mon esprit qui adore les images glauques quand je stress. " Quand on détruira son précieux.  
\- Tu sais comment il l'appelait ? " s'étonne Legolas, avant que je le regarde lassement et que je vois dans son regard qu'il se souvient d'un seul coup que j'ai pas besoin de rencontrer certaines personnes pour savoir des choses à leur sujet.  
" Quand on détruira son précieux, donc, son âge le rattrapera. Ainsi que Bilbo, même si dans ce second cas on risque de rien capter.  
\- Mais si nos informations sont exacts … il a cinq-cent ans et quelques … " comprends soudainement Legolas.  
Je ne peux que le regarder tristement atteindre la conclusion qui s'impose.  
" A moins que le Seigneur Elrond trouve une solution. Mais de mon propre avis, ce n'est plus vraiment Smeagol à ce stade, juste … une carcasse malade. Il serait plus juste pour lui de le laisser partir. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça se passe par-delà le voile. " ce qui m'attire un regard étrange Legolas qui semble vouloir me demander si vraiment je suis sérieuse au vu de mon expérience avec la mort " mais je doute que les Valars lui en veuille de s'être fait attirer par le mauvais côté. "  
Je regarde l'elfe réfléchir longuement en observant tantôt la communauté de l'anneau 2.0, tantôt les alentours. Visiblement, ils ont fini avec nos affaires et discutent entre eux poliment, nous ignorant Legolas et moi. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne nous dérange, ils devient quand même pas qu'on parle d'un sujet sérieux ?  
" Je suppose que tu as raison … J'en toucherais discrètement deux mots au Seigneur Elrond quand on sera à Imladris. " conclu l'elfe. Je hoche la tête.

" Dis, à tout hasard, tu sais ce qui va arriver à Gripoil et Barbecendre ? " je demande, curieuse car je sais où vont nos poneys, mais pas ceux de Gandalf. Enfin, si on peut considérer que Barbecendre est à Gandalf.  
" Les hommes d'Aragorn vont venir les chercher d'ici deux jours pour les emmener à Fondcombe nous attendre qu'on revienne du Mordor. "  
Je hoche la tête.  
En fait, on dirait pas quand on joue et qu'on peut se télétransporter, mais si on veut garder ses montures dans ce monde, faut déployer des miracles de logistiques.

Enfin, tout le monde est devant Cul-de-sac en dehors de Bilbo et moi. Des sacs à leur pieds. Une dernière fois, on ferme les volets du smial avec Bilbo. C'est définitivement nos derniers moment ici. Les meubles restants sont vérifiés. Ce n'est plus qu'une carcasse vide, sans trop d'histoire. Mon coeur se serre. Je n'ai vécu que rapidement dans ce lieu, mais tout de même, je suis triste de lui dire au-revoir.  
Je regarde Bilbo qui s'est arrêté regarder son jardin de la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
J'imagine mal ce qui lui traverse l'esprit à ce moment.  
Je m'approche de lui par derrière et le prends dans mes bras.  
Il ne bouge pas.  
" Je suis habité par d'étrange sentiments. " souffle-t-il.  
" Comme ?  
\- Tristesse de quitter la maison de mes parents et la Comté. Excitation de pouvoir être moi-même sans me soucier de mes voisins et de leur ragot, même si ce sera en étant entouré de nains. Inquiétude face à notre aventure. Joie de pouvoir revoir le monde et revoir le reste de la compagnie. Anxiété face à l'inconnu de tout ce qui nous attends.  
\- Un sacré méli-mélo de sentiments … " je commente.  
" Et toi ?  
\- Je suis sensiblement dans le bon état. Je me demande sans cesse si j'ai fait les bonnes décisions ? Est-ce que les Dieux de ce monde et du mien se sont pas grave planté ? Est-ce que je fais bien de t'entrainer avec moi ? Est-ce que je fais bien de chambouler à ce point ta vie ? Vas-t-on tous survivre au Mordor ? " ma gorge se serre. Je veux pas remourir. Et surtout, je veux qu'on sortent tous vivant de cette destruction de bijoux.  
Bilbo se retourne pour me serrer à son tour contre lui.  
" Ça va aller, on est ensemble, tu te souviens ? Et puis, nous ne sommes plus deux hobbits seul au monde, désormais nous avons Ori et Nori avec nous. Sans oublier Fíli, Kíli et Gimli. Gandalf est là, ainsi qu'un elfe et un ranger. Même des aigles ! Tout se passera bien. Tu verras. "  
Je lui souris pour toute réponse, même s'il ne peut pas me voir. J'aimerais avoir sa confiance.

" Prête ? " me demande-t-il après un petit moment.  
" Quand tu es prêt. "  
Je sens Bilbo contre moi respirer profondément.  
" Prêt alors. "  
Et avec ça, il me prends la main et me mène dehors.  
Pour la dernière fois, il ferme à clé la porte de son smial. Je regarde la porte verte. Close. Je ne repasserais pas son seuil.  
" Bien. Voilà. " me glisse Bilbo en me lâchant la main. " Sommes-nous prêt ? " demande-t-il à l'intention de la communauté qui nous regarde. Ils ne sont plus seule. Quelques hobbits sont présent. Certes, ils sont loin de nous, mais ils sont là.

On aperçoit Dinodas qui arrive sur le chemin.  
Bilbo s'éloigne donc en direction de son ami. Enfin, si on peut considérer Dinodas comme un ami ? Un proche, ça c'est sûr, mais s'ils s'entendent à merveille, Dinodas ne passe jamais que pour me voir moi et non Bilbo. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où réfléchir au lien qui unit ses deux hobbits. Je suis donc Bilbo à la rencontre de Dinodas.  
" Monsieur Bilbo, Charlotte, vous êtes près ? " nous salut-il.  
Bilbo regarde son smial avant de répondre " Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. " Je me contente pour ma part de hocher positivement la tête.  
J'observe Bilbo donner la clé du smial ainsi qu'une liasse de lettre à l'apothicaire. Je n'ai toujours pas eut le coeur de lui demander à qui ira le smial, même si j'ai laissé entendre à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ferait un très beau cadeau de mariage pour Drogo Baggins et Primula Brandybuck. J'ai fait mon possible pour faire peser la balance en ce sens. J'espère que ça sera suffisant. Je me mords l'intérieur des joues en voyant la clé disparaître dans la poche de Dinodas.  
" Je tâcherais de surveiller sur Cul-de-sac en attendant le mariage, Monsieur Bilbo. " tente-il de rassurer. Je regarde curieusement mon frère d'adoption.  
" Cul-de-sac revient de droit à Drogo Baggins que j'ai nommé mon héritier et chef de la famille Baggins. " m'explique Bilbo en souriant en coin.  
" Bon choix. " je commente alors en souriant de façon résignée. Un bon choix. Enfin, j'espère. Cela reviendra donc un jour à Frodo. S'il né un jour ? " C'est à quel date son mariage ? "  
Dinodas me regarde étrangement, pendant que Bilbo grimace.  
" Il vient à peine d'atteindre sa majorité. " me réponds Bilbo. " Il semble tourné autour d'une Primula Brandybuck, mais cela prendra un peu de temps je pense. Il faut déjà qu'il lui adresse la parole de ce que j'ai pu entendre. "  
Ah. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne me vient. Dinodas ne sait pas que j'ai quelques connaissances du futur.  
" Je me suis arrangé avec mon voisin Monsieur Hamfast Gamgee, il s'occupera du jardin jusqu'à l'emménagement de Drogo. " explique Bilbo, cherchant sans doute à changer de sujet de conversation pour que Dinodas ne s'intéresse pas trop à moi. " Le Thain se chargera du paiement jusque-là, je lui ai laissé une coquette somme à cette effet.  
\- Bien. Vous avez tout prévu je vois. " s'amuse Dinodas. " Où que vous viviez tous les deux, je vous souhaite une bonne vie, des placards plein de vivre et … plein d'aventure, je suppose. "  
Avec ça, il nous tape à chacun l'épaule, serrant sa main en un geste affectueux.  
" Envoyez-moi une lettre de temps à autre quand même, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous devenez.  
\- On fera ça. " je promet silencieusement.  
" Merci d'avoir été là pour moi et d'avoir aidé Bilbo. " je remercie, avant de serrer rapidement le hobbit dans mes bras. Ce qui sans surprise, le surprends. Bilbo se contente de lui serrer la main et après quelques mots, on retourne vers notre communauté.

Entre temps, pas mal de hobbit se sont rassemblé autour du smial. Beaucoup que je ne connais que de vue, en fait. C'est Bilbo qui va vers eux, moi j'les connais pas, je socialise pas.  
" Tu ne vas pas leur dire au revoir ? " demande justement Nori.  
" Nah, j'les connais pas. C'est la famille de Bilbo, pas le mienne. "  
Je remarque alors qu'Ori n'est plus avec le reste du groupe.  
" Il est où Ori ? "  
Nori me pointe discrètement du doigt un endroit où se trouve en effet son petit frère, entouré de jeune hobbite qui … lui offre des paquets ?  
" Je savais pas qu'il a la côte.  
\- Il a été le premier surpris. Si tu veux t'occuper, dans quelques minutes, va le secourir.  
\- Pourquoi toi tu y vas pas ? C'est ton frère.  
\- J'aime le voir mal à l'aise. " hausse-t-il les épaules en me répondant.  
J'étouffe un rire. Comptez sur Nori pour vous soutenir sans en avoir l'air.

Gimli, Fíli et Kíli discutent dans leur coin en Khuzdul. Je les observe pointer leurs armes. Une discussion sur le sujet, alors. Sans doute.  
Les grands, c'est à dire Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf de leur côté sont immobile, les yeux en l'air. Et non, ils n'observent pas le temps qu'il fait, ils doivent attendre les aigles.  
Bilbo de son côté parle vivement avec le Thain, un membre important de Hobbiteville que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, parce qu'en tant qu'intruse il ne m'aime pas. Bilbo distribue les dernières lettres et ceux que je reconnais comme étant de la famille Took ou Baggins le serre dans leur bras. Nulle doute que des adieux s'échangent. Ça me fait sourire … Dire que Bilbo se sentait peu aimé.  
Je grimace en voyant Lobelia arriver, mais contre toute attente après avoir serrer (ou étouffé) Bilbo contre elle, elle se dirige vers moi.  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Elle me fusille du regard et j'avale difficilement ma salive en la voyant agiter un parapluie vers moi.  
" Toi ! Charlotte ! " et sans me demander mon avis, elle m'empoigne par le coude et m'éloigne un peu du groupe de nain. Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lobelia ? " je demande prudemment. Je l'ai jamais sentie cette nana et sans aucun doute elle m'a jamais sentie. Elle me force à me tenir face à elle, sans lâcher mon coude.  
" Bilbo est un ami d'enfance. D'accord, nous ne sommes pas toujours dans de bons termes et nous n'avons pas du tout la même façon de voir les choses. " C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. " Mais, tu es l'une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivé depuis la mort de ses parents. Si on oublie ton habitude à l'emmener dans je ne sais quel … escapade. Il te couve comme si tu étais véritablement sa petite soeur, alors soit en une bonne et fait attention à lui. Si j'apprends dans le futur que tu lui a fait je ne sais quel coup tordu, je quitterais moi-même la Comté pour te le faire payer. "  
Je me sens tyranniser par un cupcake. J'ai vécu avec treize nains, poursuivit par des orcs et je suis morte au champs de bataille. Une hobbite ne me fait pas peur. Pour autant je souris et la tire contre moi pour la prendre dans mes bras.  
" Non, t'es pas toujours la meilleure amie de Bilbo, mais je sais qu'il t'apprécie quand même. Merci d'avoir été son amie. Je veillerais à ce qu'on t'envoie des lettres régulières. T'auras pas à quitter la Comté pour nous. Promis. "  
Lobelia me repousse vivement et me met loin d'elle à l'aide de son parapluie appuyant sur l'une de mes épaules.  
" Veille-y. Et empêche Gandalf de l'embarquer avec lui. Tu as une bien meilleure tête sur tes épaules que ce grand dadet. "  
Avec ça, Lobelia s'en va, visiblement furieuse.  
Je souris en l'observant. Elle râle constamment, elle a l'air d'une peste et je connais plus d'histoire d'elle embêtant Bilbo que d'elle était sympa avec lui … Mais par ce geste bien étrange et cette conversation encore plus étrange, je pige que c'est sa manière à elle de communiquer.  
Elle me rappelle une amie de ma mère dont j'ai toujours eut peur, mais qui était une véritable amie et surtout, une personne véritablement charmante (tant qu'elle se tenait loin de moi).

Alors que je vais pour retourner près des autres, Nori me fait un signe pas si discret que ça de la tête.  
Ah oui, allez aider Ori.  
Je me tourne alors vers le jeune nain.  
Quelques hobbites commence déjà à décamper en me voyant approcher en rougissant.  
" Choupichou, tu es prêt ? " je demande négligemment à l'intention d'Ori. Je le vois se rigidifier sur place et je l'observe rougir pendant que les dernières hobbites s'éloignent presque en courant. Dans notre dos, j'entends les nains rirent dans leur barbe. Je pose mon bras autour des épaules du jeune nain. " Alors, Casa Nova, tu as quoi ? "  
Il ouvre ses bras et j'aperçois diverses conserves de fruits.  
" Oh, elles savent ce que tu aimes … C'est mignon. Entre toi et moi, il y en a une qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? " je demande en chuchotant. Lui foutre la honte, oui. L'empêcher de draguer ? Pas dans mes plans.  
Il hoche négativement la tête et je le ramène en monologuant sur le fait que les hobbites sont des gens vraiment charmant.  
" Bien joué. " me glisse Nori dans l'oreille dès que je le lâche, le laissant ranger ses confitures et autres conservent dans son sac.

Et avant que j'ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit pour continuer de mettre la honte à Ori, de grands battements d'ailes nous font tous sursauter. Enfin, sauf les trois grands qui s'amusent de nos réactions.  
Dans un grand remue-ménage, soulèvement de poussière et chapeau qui s'envolent, cinq aigles se posent devant Cul-de-sac.  
J'entends Gandalf dire quelque chose au premier aigle posé, sans doute une salutation, mais des mouvements d'air près de moi m'empêche d'entendre exactement ce qui se passe.

" Gwaihir, mon ami, je te présente ceux que je souhaite que tu aides si tu le veux bien. Certains que tu connais déjà, d'autres qui ne doivent pas t'être familier, mais laisse-moi te les présenter. Voici, Legolas, prince héritier de la Forêt Noire. Aragorn, second du nom, chieftain des Dunedain. Fíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror, prince hériter de la Montagne solitaire et de la Montagne bleue. Kíli, de la lignée de Durïn et fils de la fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror, prince de la Montagne solitaire et de la Montagne bleue. " J'ai déjà dit que ces deux-là avait des noms à coucher dehors ? Non, bah c'est le moment que j'le pense très fort. " Bilbo Baggins. Charlotte Devoe. Gimli, fils de Glóïn. Nori. et enfin, Ori. "  
Un à un pendant que Gandalf nous présentait, on s'est baissé bien bas. L'aigle n'a pas tiqué une seule fois et seulement maintenant, il esquisse un mouvement de tête.  
" J'accepte de vous conduire. " réponds-t-il à Gandalf avant de porter son attention sur chacun de nous. " Je me nomme Gwaihir, seigneur des aigles. J'étais présent lors de votre échappée de la montagne solitaire, jeune nains et jeune hobbit. J'étais également présent lors de la bataille que l'on nomme celle des cinq armées. Nous étions tous présent. Voici Landroval, mon frère. " L'aigle susmentionné baisse respectueusement la tête avec un mouvement d'aile. " Meneldor. " Un autre aigle baisse la tête pour nous saluer. " Eldahir. " Encore un autre. " Et Adnoram. " Et je tique en regardant le dernier aigle nous saluer. " Nous avons bien des choses à nous dire, mais ce n'est pas le lieu. Nous devons partir. Êtes-vous prêt ? "  
Toute la communauté hoche la tête.  
" Bien, posez vos affaires à nos serres, nous nous en chargerons. " ordonne Gwaihir.  
" Legolas, Aragorn ; aidez nos petits amis à monter sur les aigles. "  
Je roule des yeux en entendant qu'on m'appelle petite, mais étant une hobbite, je suppose que c'est vrai d'un sens et ne dit rien.

J'empoigne mon sac plein à craquer et m'approche sans hésitation d'Adnoram qui me regarde venir à lui.  
" Coucou, ça faisait longtemps ? " je salue maladroitement, en posant mon sac à ses pieds. Enfin, ses pattes. Bilbo fait de même quelques instants plus tard.  
" Je ne pensais pas que tu étais réellement vivante … Gwahir me l'avait dit mais … Je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Puis-je … ? " demande timidement le grand aigle.  
" Heu, oui ? " je réponds, incertaine de ce qu'il veut faire.  
De son bec, il me touche respectueusement l'épaule, avant de me toucher doucement le T-shirt que je porte. Je comprends alors ce qu'il cherche à faire et je soulève l'habit pour le laisser observer mon bidon. On voit clairement mon énorme et très moche cicatrice au ventre, juste au dessous de ma cage thoracique qui occupe quasiment tout le côté gauche. Le grand aigle se redresse et m'observe pendant que je redescend mon t-shirt, le rentrant dans mon pantalon.  
" C'est moi qui ai rapporté ton cadavre à ton frère. " explique calmement l'oiseau.  
" Désolée pour ça … C'était pas prévu.  
\- Je me doute. Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis ravie de te revoir.  
\- Moi aussi ! Bon, on va pas faire une virée à la cascade dont on parlait la dernière fois, mais on va visiter un bout du monde ensemble, c'est cool, non ? " je tente d'alléger la conversation.  
Pendant ce temps, Legolas a eut le temps d'installer Bilbo sur le dos d'Adnoram. Il ne reste que moi et l'elfe au sol, en fait.  
" Prête ?  
\- Prête. "  
Legolas m'aide à m'installer derrière Bilbo, avant de s'installer derrière nous.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis fermement agrippée à Bilbo, lui-même agrippé au grand aigle qui nous transportent. On est secoué le temps que les aigles s'envolent, s'emparent correctement de nos affaires et s'envolent.  
Rajoutons à ça, la foule amassé autour de Cul-de-sac qui nous souhaite bon voyage à Bilbo principalement et quelques voix saluant Gandalf, Ori ou moi-même.  
Bilbo tente de répondre en hurlant à sa famille.

C'est le ramdam.

Nous sommes parties en début de mâtiné et enfin, quand les premières étoiles font leur apparition dans le ciel, on aperçoit enfin Fondcombe.  
On a eut l'occasion d'avoir de nombreuses discussions fort intéressantes entre Bilbo, Adnoram et moi sur la région. Parfois avec des questions de la part de Legolas. Grâce à Bilbo qui a eut la présence d'esprit de glisser dans ses poches de quoi manger, on aura même eut un repas de midi et un goûter. Ce qui aura fait rire Legolas et engendrer une longue discussion sur le rythme alimentaire des hobbits.

C'est un véritable capharnaüm sur la terrasse où les aigles sont en train de préparer à se poser. Chacun dépose nos affaires et nos sacs de façon hâtive sur le sol, avant de se poser sur la rambarde, nous forçant à descendre en sautant sur le sol comme on peut.  
Heureusement pour Bilbo et moi, Legolas descend le premier et nous aide. Ce qui n'empêche pas les nains de ronchonner avec raison, même si les aigles les ignorent.  
" J'ai mal au popotin ! " je m'exclame en me le massant. Je me rappelais pas avoir aussi mal la dernière fois. Ou alors c'est le fait de ne pas avoir été seule sur Adnoram ce coup-ci et donc, de ne pas avoir eut l'occasion de gigoter autant que je le voulais pour ranimer mon fessier.  
Les nains sont déjà en train de retrier les sacs, sans doute pour les redonner à leur propriétaire. Ils perdent pas de temps. Aragorn semble un peu perdu, pendant que Legolas, Bilbo, Gandalf et moi on fait qu'observer sans proposer d'aider. Quand les nains ont une idée en tête, vaux mieux les laisser faire sans se mettre de trop dans leur chemin.  
" On est arrivé vachement vite. A dos d'aigle c'est carrément plus rapide. J'me demande si un grand aigle est plus rapide qu'un avion.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'un avion ? " me coupe dans mes réflexion Adnoram.  
" Un grand véhicule de mon monde.  
\- Véhicule ? "  
Je grimace. Vas-y, comment tu veux que j'explique ça ?

" Charlotte, tu viens ? " m'appelle Bilbo qui se tient avec le reste de la communauté autour d'Elrond qui semble venu à notre rencontre.  
" Je te racontes ça plus tard, on se revoit plus tard. A peluche Adnoram ! " je salue rapidement avant de marcher hâtivement vers la compagnie, attrapant au sol mon sac qui m'attendait non loin de là.  
Dans mon dos j'entends des petits cris d'aigles. Heureusement que je ne suis pas paranoïaque vu comment la plupart du temps personne ne parle en commun dans mon dos.

" Mae Govannen ! " je salue en me retrouvant avec le reste de ma troupe.  
Elrond est là. Lindir aussi. Et plein d'autres elfes. Dont Laureline que je salue vivement de la main, ravie de revoir une tête que je connais et j'apprécie dans le lot. Celle-ci me regarde étrangement, mais finit par me faire également un signe de la main qui semble hésitant. Les coucou de la main c'est pas trop courant dans ce monde, après tout.  
" Mae Govanen Dame Charlotte. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Un banquet est organisé ce soir, mais laissez-moi vous montrer vos chambres. " salut le grand elfe plus chaleureusement que la dernière fois. Il doit nous apprécier maintenant.  
Tout le monde le remercie également et je jubile de voir que les nains ne semblent plus réticent du tout à accepter l'amabilité des elfes.  
" Notre dernier séjour a … pas mal rapproché les nains et les elfes, diront-nous. " m'explique à mi-voix Bilbo. Je le suis nous rapprocher de Laureline. Autour de nous, les elfes sont déjà en train de conduire les nains ailleurs. Aragorn, Gandalf et Legolas ont déjà disparu je ne sais où.

" Coucou Laureline ! " je salue enfin de près l'elfe avec une courbette. " Ça faisait longtemps.  
\- Mae Govannen Dame Charlotte, cela faisait en effet quelques temps. Pour tout vous dire, la dernière fois que votre frère est venu loger dans notre royaume, nous vous croyons morte.  
\- Je suis terriblement morte. " je grimace.  
Ce qui la fait tiquer, si j'en juge son étrange expression.  
" Allons vous installer. " propose-t-elle en nous guidant Bilbo et moi au travers des longs couloirs du domaine. " Je suppose que vous prendrais tous les deux la même chambre ? "  
On est dans le même couloir que la dernière fois, avec plein de portes. Nori semble nous attendre. Ou plutôt, sans doute m'attendre. Je le regarde, puis regarde Bilbo. Les deux semblent attendre de savoir avec qui je vais dormir.  
" Heu, deux minutes. " je lâche mon sac au pied de Bilbo et en quelques pas, vais avec Nori.  
" Ça te dérange si je reste avec Bilbo ? J'ai pas envie que les elfes nous surprennent et pas envie de leur expliquer. " je lui murmure en lui prenant une main dans les miennes.  
" Bien sûr. Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis un peu déçu, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je m'y attendais. Nous sommes deux adultes très respectable, n'est-ce pas. "  
Je ris en entendant sa réponse.  
" Pense à moi ce soir, seul dans ta chambre. " je lui glisse avec un clin d'oeil. Je lui fais rapidement une bise sur sa joue. Ce qui ne doit pas être très respectable, mais je l'ai jamais vraiment été. Et avec ça, je rejoins Bilbo qui secoue la tête.  
" Je ne t'avais pas déjà expliqué que les femmes d'ici n'ont pas de contact physique avec des hommes en dehors de leur famille. "  
J'hausse les épaules.  
" J'avais oublié.  
\- Mais bien sûr. " s'amuse faussement Bilbo en roulant des yeux.  
" Tout va bien ? " demande Laureline qui fait semblant de ne rien avoir vu.  
" Oui, tous les deux ! " je réponds en entremêlant mon bras au coude de Bilbo.

La chambre est exactement comme on l'avait laissé.  
Bilbo et Laureline m'expliquent le dernier séjour de Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Fíli et Kíli, ainsi que Dis et les autres nains les accompagnants à Fondcombe.  
Visiblement, les deux princes ont été tout aussi animé que lors de leur premier séjour. Lindir selon Laureline ne savait pas comment les canaliser. Bilbo a expliqué qu'à sa connaissance il n'y avait pas de méthode, mais que ce coup-ci, on ne restait pas longtemps, les dégats devraient être minimum.  
On a pas pu éviter le sujet qui brûlait les lèvres de Laureline et je me suis encore retrouvée à expliquer mon passage de l'autre côté du voile, pendant qu'elle m'aidait à m'habiller dans la même petite robe que mon premier banquet ici ainsi que me coiffer.

Alors que je m'admire une dernière fois dans le miroir, laissant Bilbo se changer seul dans la pièce d'eau attenante, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
Laureline va ouvrir, mais je suis sur ces talons en bonne éternelle curieuse. Il s'agit de Gandalf.  
" Est-ce que Dame Charlotte est disposée à venir parler avec le Seigneur Elrond et moi-même ? "  
Laureline me jette un regard.  
" Bien sûr. " je réponds à sa place, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Gandalf ne me dit rien tandis qu'il m'emmène dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. On dirait une étude, il y a plein de livres. Et assis dans un fauteuil, Elrond.  
" Rebonjour. " je salue avec une courbette rapide, mais que je veux polie.  
" Asseyez-vous. " me propose l'elfe d'un geste délicat de la main. Je dois un peu sauter, mais je suis rapidement assise dans le fauteuil moelleux qu'il m'a invité à prendre. Gandalf est également assis sur un autre fauteuil.  
" Bien des choses se sont passé depuis notre dernière entrevue. " commence le seigneur elfe.  
" C'est pas rien de le dire. " je souffle, faussement désabusé. J'ose même pas faire une liste des choses que j'ai vécu depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ça serait trop long.  
" Gandalf m'a mit au courant de pas mal de … changement. Et de votre mission actuelle, bien entendue. "  
Je hoche la tête. Okay, mais, pourquoi je suis là ?  
" Lors de notre petit voyage en tête à tête, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu avais sacrément besoin de parler à coeur ouvert … Et si je t'ai offert mon écoute et mes conseils, je pense que le Seigneur Elrond saura t'aider bien plus que j'en ai été capable " explique Gandalf.  
" Ah, on reprends la séance de psy. " je m'amuse quelques instants, avant de remarquer l'air sérieux des deux grands.  
" Je suis avant d'être le seigneur de ce domaine, un elfe doué dans l'art du soin … tant du corps que de l'esprit. " explique Elrond, qui en fait m'explique bien qu'il est psy. " J'ai également des dons de clairvoyance, qui ne sont pas proche de vos propres … dons, dirons-nous de connaître un futur possible, mais je pense être bien placé pour vous aider. "  
C'est quoi leur manie à tous ces grands gens de vouloir pointer du doigts nos ressemblances.  
" Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître le dessein des Valars, ni de savoir ce qu'ils vous ont prévus, mais je sais de Gandalf que vous doutez de vous et même si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler à vos proches, vous en souffrez. "  
Je reste interdite.  
Est-ce si visible que ça ?  
" Soyez franche voulais-vous bien ? Comment vous sentez-vous réellement ? " demande doucement Elrond. Leur attention à tous les deux est uniquement sur moi et j'ai envie de gigoter, peu à mon aise.  
" Veux-tu que je vous laisse seul ? " propose poliment Gandalf.  
" Non … ça changera rien. C'est juste … le ramdam dans ma tête. Trop de schmilblick qui tourne." je lâche, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et mâcher mes mots, après tout, j'arrive pas à organiser ce que j'ai dans le cerveau depuis bien longtemps, alors autant lâcher le panier. " Oromë et Épona m'ont expliqué bien des choses.  
\- Épona ?  
\- Une déesse de son monde. " explique pour moi Gandalf.  
" C'est ça. Déesse protectrice des chevaux, déesse de la fertilité et guide des âmes vers l'autre monde. Tous les deux, ils m'ont expliqués pourquoi je suis là, dans ce monde.  
\- Et c'est clair pour vous ?  
\- Comme de l'eau de roche, même si j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi moi. J'veux dire … Ça me semble invraisemblable qu'une artiste geek insociable soit celle qu'il fallait pour sauver Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli … Surtout quand au final, j'suis morte. C'est … Un jour mon esprit comprendra peut-être, j'sais pas. On verra bien. J'essaye de pas trop m'attarder dessus. " je marque une pause quelques instants, mais personne ne prends la parole pour moi, cela m'aide à me détendre et continuer mon laïus. " J'pensais avoir de nouveau tout perdu … Et PAF. J'me retrouve de nouveau ici, chez Galadriel, j'ai rien pigé, avec comme mission ce coup-ci de détruire Sauron. Rien que ça. Genre reprendre Érebor c'était pas assez hard. J'ai tellement pas le level ! J'suis là une seconde fois pour changer totalement le destin d'Arda complet ! Rien que ça ! J'y connais rien moi ! J'suis pas adaptée, mais c'est encore moi qu'on envoie ! J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon pour les dieux, baladé ici et là en Arda pour sauver le monde. "  
Je suis désormais en boule sur mon fauteuil, la tête dans mes mains, les genoux contre ma poitrine. Un sentiment de désespoir m'a envahit.  
" J'arrive pas à dormir la nuit. Si je dors, c'est après des heures où je me force à respirer et au matin, soit je tombe de mon lit, soit je me retrouve enroulée dans mes draps telle un gigot d'agneau. Nori se moque de moi en disant que je bouge beaucoup, il se doute que j'dors mal, on en parle pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il me dise. Oh, t'inquiètes, on va encore sauver Arda. Enfin, si tu te plantes pas, n'oublie pas de détail et soit de bon conseil. Oromë compte sur moi pour détruire l'anneau. Galadriel compte sur moi pour détruire l'anneau. Genre j'peux aider le monde entier alors que j'arrive même pas à définir ce que je veux ! Moi j'voulais juste après avoir repris Érebor m'installer dans la Comté, élever des moutons et des chèvres, faire du maudit fromage ! Mais même ça j'en veux plus. J'veux vivre à Érebor avec Bilbo. Je veux me poser et faire ma vie avec Nori. Comment ?! Comment je peux vivre heureuse sans avoir une idée de ce qui me rendra heureuse ?! Et j'ai peur de mourir ! Je veux pas remourir seule ! Je veux pas réussir à détruire l'anneau et encore mourir, parce que j'aurais remplie mon destin que j'ai pas ici. "  
Je hurle dans mes mains de frustration.  
Je sais que je suis dramatique, mais ils me laissent faire et c'est cathartique que de pouvoir enfin lâcher son sac sans craindre qu'on me juge. Enfin, ils vont me juger, mais aussi m'aider, ça j'en suis convaincue. Si j'appréciais pas trop Gandalf pendant l'aventure, j'ai aussi apprit que c'était pas un mauvais bougre et qu'il avait à coeur d'aider Arda, pas tant que ça les gens, même s'il le fait avec plaisir s'il en a la possibilité. Il m'a bien aidé pendant notre chevauché. Et Elrond … Elrond il aide tout le monde. C'est l'ami Bisounours de tout Arda. Sans aucune limite. Pis ils m'ont demandés de lâcher mon sac.  
" C'est ça, tout ça, qui me ronge. " je souffle après avoir prit le temps de compter jusqu'à dix mississippi's en respirant calmement. " Je veux plus être l'héroïne forte que tout le monde attends. Je veux plus être l'envoyé des Valars pour faire leur liste de truc à faire. Je veux vivre ma propre vie. Je veux … vivre. Juste vivre. En tant que moi, Charlotte. " je murmure en me replaçant doucement dans le fauteuil, essayant sans succès de me détendre, les bras croisés autour de moi. J'ai des larmes de frustrations aux yeux.  
Gandalf me sourit doucement, comme si j'étais une pauvre chose fragile. Elrond a le regard adoucit.  
" Tu as beaucoup murit depuis notre dernière discussion. " commence le seigneur elfe, me tutoyant soudainement. " Beaucoup murit, mais aussi beaucoup souffert … et connu plus de choses que ce qui est raisonnable pour un esprit comme le tien. Ta vie dans notre monde a été semé d'embuche. " Je n'empêche pas un petit rire mesquin de m'échapper, c'est peu de le dire. " Trouver ta place dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien demande beaucoup de courage, surtout quand on pense que ce monde repose sur ses épaules. Mais tu n'es pas l'héroïne d'Arda. "  
Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ouvrant la bouche pour le contredire.  
" Vous pensez que je suis quoi ?  
\- Tu es l'une des héroïnes de notre monde, dont tout le monde chante les louanges et tu resteras gravés dans notre histoire. Ne te méprends pas, tu es une héroïne. Mais pas celle qui doit supporter tout Arda sur ton dos. "  
Je penche la tête sur le côté. J'pige pas ce qu'il cherche à dire.  
" Tu n'as pas à tout porter sur ton dos. Tu as le droit à l'erreur, comme tout le monde. L'histoire que tu connais … tu n'es plus seule à la connaître. Le futur que tu connaissais, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus. Tu as changé, mais le monde autour de toi aussi. Regarde ceux avec qui tu es arrivé. Fíli et Kíli sont en vie. Tu as changé leur destin. Lors de ton dernier passage, nous étions trois à savoir que tu connaissais le futur et seul toi en connaissait son contenu. Désormais, nous sommes nombreux à savoir ta véritable origine et à connaître le futur que tu as évité. Tu n'es plus seule. Tu as encore une lourde tâche à accomplir, mais tu es entouré de ton frère, tes amis et d'alliés qui te seront fidèle. Ce n'est désormais plus de ton ressort que de changer un futur que tu ne connais pas plus que nous. C'est au conseil de demain de décider de la meilleur façon de détruire l'anneau. C'est au conseil blanc de s'occuper de protéger notre monde. Toi, tu n'as qu'à accompagner Bilbo et l'aider à détruire l'anneau. Ensuite … Ton destin t'appartient. Entièrement. Seul toi en es responsable. "  
Je cligne des yeux en observant Elrond. Il est … sérieux ? J'ai soudainement l'impression que mon âme me quitte, observant la scène immobile comme si je n'étais pas là. Il a raison. " Tu dois arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler. Tu n'es qu'une hobbite dans un monde remplie de surprise. Après que nous aurons détruit l'anneau … Il sera temps que tu redeviennes Charlotte, la simple hobbite que tu étais avant la quête d'Érebor. Avec ses tracas de la vie quotidienne qui ne la dépasse pas et dont l'élément le plus important est de trouver comment être heureuse. " rajoute Gandalf.  
Telle une statue, j'observe sans voir mes deux psy du jours. J'ai l'impression qu'un poid s'est effectivement soulevé de mes épaules.  
Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, mon cerveau s'apaise et ne m'hurle pas que je suis une incapable.  
Je ne suis pas une héroïne.  
Je suis Charlotte.  
" Je suis humaine. J'ai le droit à l'erreur et de vivre. " je murmure. Ancrant dans mon cerveau, mais aussi mon coeur cette vérité que j'avais oublié.

Bien des choses abracadabrante me sont arrivé et avec tout ça … j'en avais oublié le plus important, moi. Pas Arda. Pas être l'envoyé parfaite des Valars. Être moi. Dans toute la complexité humaine que je suis. J'ai le droit d'être perdue, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être perdue parce que je veux tout contrôler. Je ne suis pas dans un jeu vidéo où je peux influencer tout l'univers comme le nombril du monde. Je suis ma propre protagoniste de ma propre vie.

Elrond et Gandalf me sourit. Je souris grandement.  
" Merci, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Vous êtes des vraiment chouette type ! " j'annonce, je suis presque hystérique. Je me sens revivre soudainement.  
J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas obligé de me sentir responsable pour tout.  
" Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider. " se contente Elrond. " J'ai un banquet à finir d'organiser, je vous laisse. Dame Charlotte, je suis ravie de vous revoir. "

Seule avec Gandalf, il me regarde avec un air satisfait.  
" Merci de m'avoir fait avoir cette conversation. " je le remercie. J'en avais vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lâchais tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, mais ça la première fois qu'on me disait franchement les choses et qu'on me remettait à ma place.  
" Je suis ravi de t'avoir aidé. Je suis quelque peu désolé de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots pour t'aider plus tôt. Je voyais bien que tu n'allais pas totalement bien et je me doute que ça n'ira pas totalement avant quelques temps.  
\- Bah, je suis une anxieuse de nature. J'me monte facilement le bourrichon toute seule …  
\- Et tu n'étais pas dans une situation simple à vivre. Si je peux me permettre le conseil, tu n'es pas seule. N'hésites pas à parler à Bilbo ou tes amis. Ils seront toujours là pour te soutenir. "  
Je hoche la tête en souriant. Oui, ma famille d'adoption est là pour moi.  
" J'tâcherais de pas oublier ça. "

Après ça, on a rejoint Bilbo. Je l'ai rassuré en disant qu'on avait un point à faire avec Elrond sur ma présence ici, c'est pour ça qu'on a eut notre discussion loin de lui, mais que tout allait mieux. Cela lui a suffit et on a pu se balader dans les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond avec un Gandalf nous racontant l'histoire de la vallée que je connaissais pas. Et que Bilbo connaissait pas plus que moi si j'en juge sur toutes les questions qu'il a eut.

De mon côté, mon cerveau tourne encore à toute allure, mais je suis détendue. Doucement, en effet, j'essaye de me forcer à ne pas penser à un futur alternatif que je connaissais et qui n'a plus lieu d'être.  
Je sais pas encore ce que le futur me réserve, mais je le découvrais bien assez vite.

Finalement, un elfe que je ne connais que de vue est venu nous chercher. Le banquet nous attends.

Il se passe sur le porche est, c'est un grand balcon ouvert. On y retrouve Fíli, Kíli, Nori, Ori et Gimli qui sont déjà installé à une table, mais aussi Legolas et Aragorn qui sont en train de discuter entre eux à une table à leur taille. Un peu plus loin, sur les rambardes du balcon, les aigles observent la scène avec amusement et on eux-même des genres de coupe-plat-géant. Je fais un signe de la main à Adnoram qui hoche la tête, avant de m'installer à table, à côté de Nori, Bilbo se plaçant en face de moi.  
De nombreux elfes s'affairent encore à mettre la table et d'autres créer doucement une mélodie. Ils sont loin de notre table cependant et jauge d'un oeil les nains qui jusque là sont étrangement calme. Tout le monde a encore en mémoire notre dernier repas en musique en ce lieu.

Elrond arrive finalement sur le balcon, accompagné d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux poivres et sel.  
" Je vous présente Ecthelion, second du nom, fils de Turgon, l'Intendant du Gondor. "  
Je me lève pour le saluer d'un inclinaison du buste (que j'ai surnommé référence légère) comme mes camarades, tout en me demandant qui c'est. Gondor, je vois sans soucis où c'est. Intendant du Gondor, c'est ceux qui règne en attendant que l'héritier d'Isildur blabla, Aragorn quoi. Dooonc … Un ancêtre de Boromir et Faramir ? Je pense …

Il s'installe à la grande table, à côté de notre table. L'avantage c'est qu'il est presque à côté de moi, donc …  
" Je suis Charlotte Devoe. " je me présente en souriant. " Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. "  
Charlotte, mode curieuse enclenché.  
Bien sûr, le repas commence, alors c'est un bordel de présentation en tout sens, de plat qui sont servis et de début de conversation un peu tendu, le temps qu'on s'apprivoise. Avec tout ça, j'ai pas le temps d'interroger le nouveau, mais je suis de bonne humeur.  
J'écoute distraitement le nouveau venu discuter avec Aragorn. Ils ont l'air de se connaître et d'être très bon amis. En face de moi, Nori me parle vaguement de la différence entre un rhodochrosite et un rhodonite, deux pierres rouges opaques dont je pige vraiment pas ce qui peut les différencier, surtout sans les avoir sous les yeux. Je suis pas dupe cependant, Nori est aussi en train d'écouter ce qu'il se passe à la table à côté.  
Quand enfin, la longue discussion sur l'état politique du Gondor d'Ecthelion et Aragorn glisse sur comment vont ses enfants.  
Une seconde fille vient de naître, blabla bla, la première a enfin trouvé un époux, blabla. Je m'énerve silencieusement sur place en entendant la façon dont il parle de ses filles comme si elles n'étaient que des outils de la cours pour s'attirer les faveurs d'une autre maison proche du Gondor. Sans surprise, mon énervement est palpable puisque Bilbo me ressert un verre de vin de … framboise. M'intimant d'un regard lourd de boire et de fermer mon clapet. Enfin, il l'aurait jamais formulé comme ça, mais je pige assez bien l'idée. Je suis polie et je n'attire pas l'attention sur moi.  
" J'ai commencé à déléguer certaines de mes affaires à mon fils, Denethor. " Le nom me fait tiquer.  
" Je connais ce nom ! T'es le grand-papa de Boromir et Faramir ! " je m'exclame soudainement, plus fort que je l'aurais voulu en reposant violemment mon verre sur la table.  
Bien sûr, tout le monde me regarde étrangement maintenant.  
" … Qui ? " s'interroge à haute-voix un Ecthelion qui n'a bien sûr rien suivit de mon soudain élan de lucidité.  
" Rien, j'ai rien dit. " je m'empourpre en me focalisant sur mon assiette de salade avec des noix. " Vous saviez que les chevaux avaient seize muscles par oreilles ? C'est ça qui leur permet de les bouger à 180 degré. " je lâche comme un cheveu dans la soupe pour distraire l'attention de ma soudaine déclaration que personne ne doit retenir, même si j'ai peu de chance que ça passe inattendue.  
" Oh, vraiment ? " lâche Legolas qui voit clair dans mon jeu, mais à décidé de m'aider.  
" D'ailleurs, la direction que pointe les oreilles sont l'endroit où le cheval regarde.  
\- Et si les deux oreilles sont à deux endroits différents ? " s'interroge Bilbo.  
" Et bien s'il regarde les deux endroits en même temps …  
\- Comment cela est-il possible ? " demande Aragorn que j'ai happé dans ma discussion, ni vu ni connu, j'ai réussit à tourner l'attention sur un autre sujet. Je progresse.  
" Ils ont des grands yeux de chaque côté de la tête, si bien qu'ils voient de façon quasi constante à 360degrés.  
\- Que sont les degrés dont vous parlez ? " cherche à savoir Ecthelion.  
Avec ça, une grande discussion englobant tout le monde prend place. Personne ne semble plus penser au fait que je viens potentiellement de prédire le nom de deux descendant de l'homme du Gondor. J'ai parfois des regards amusés et pas dupe de la part de Gandalf, Nori, Legolas et Elrond, mais bon, globalement, tout le monde n'a rien capté. Enfin, je crois.

En fin de soirée, alors que seul restent les petits gens, aka les hobbits et les nains, sur le balcon, tout le monde étant partie dormir, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser un long regard à Kíli, tout en demandant à haute-voix " Au fait, lors de votre dernier passage ici … Est-ce que les talents de dragueurs de Kíli se sont amélioré ? "  
L'intéressé s'étouffe avec sa boisson, Bilbo rougit en manquant d'avaler de travers pendant que Fíli part en éclat de rire, bien vite suivi par Ori et Nori. Seul Gimli ne semble pas comprendre.  
" Disons que j'avais Mère sur mon dos et que j'ai pas trop eut l'occasion de mettre en pratique tes leçons. " réponds Kíli à contre-coeur, avant que j'explose de rire à mon tour.


	22. Le Conseil d'Elrond

**Chapitre 22  
Le Conseil d'Elrond**  
 _16 août_

* * *

Le soleil me frappe durement et je grogne de douleur. Bilbo à mes côtés est dans le même état et grogne en s'enroulant dans la couette de nouveau.  
" Je crois qu'on a un peu abusé sur la boisson hier … " je croasse en me massant les tempes, essayant de chasser l'impression d'être passé dans une moissonneuse-batteuse.  
" Vous croyez ? " s'amuse une Laureline bien trop guillerette pour notre état. " Avez-vous oubliez ce qui vous attends aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ou alors c'est justement pour ça qu'on s'est murgé : pour oublier nos responsabilités. " je rétorque en ouvrant un oeil, puis l'autre. J'ai maaaaal et un marteau-piqueur a élu domicile dans la tête.  
" Je vous ait apporté de l'eau, hydratez-vous, ça ira mieux après. " propose doucement l'elfe.

Une bonne heure plus tard on s'est hydraté et préparer à affronter un conseil qui s'annonce long d'avance. Visuellement, on dirait pas qu'on décuve encore un peu. L'eau est un excellent médicament.  
Les nains que l'on rejoint pour déjeuner sur l'un des balcons sont globalement dans le même état. C'est donc un petit déjeuner bien tranquille, tout le monde conversant à voix basse de sujet divers et variés. Le thé fini de nous réveiller tout à fait et après un second, notre gueule de bois n'est plus visible dans ses effets.  
" Je propose qu'on se refasse ça dès qu'on peut et qu'on pourra dormir le lendemain, c'était fort agréable. " propose Kíli.  
" Sans adulte tu veux dire ? " tente de clarifier Fíli, amusé.  
" Sans personnes responsable. " modère Bilbo.  
" Je ne t'aurais jamais prit pour quelqu'un de non-responsable. " je m'amuse en enfournant un nouveau morceau de brioche recouvert de confit de pommes dans ma bouche. En vrai, je resonge à la dernière fois que Bilbo et moi avons bu plus que de raison. Non, quand Bilbo le veut, il n'a plus rien du hobbit responsable qu'on connaît tous. Il est même capable de devenir un véritable cambrioleur.  
" Eh bien, je reste un hobbit, je sais me lâcher quand la situation s'y prête, que veux-tu … "  
Ce qui nous fait rire. Surtout que bon, hier on a relativement été raisonnable. Personne n'a vomi et on a rien cassé, à part nos binettes. On a juste bien profiter de la boisson. Mais clairement, on aurait tous apprécié de dormir un peu plus ce matin.

Après avoir un peu traîné autour de notre petite déjeuner et aidé à débarrasser les elfes en charge du service, notre petite compagnie réduite a été conduite par Gandalf sous une grande coupole pleine de chaise, une table unique en son centre. J'ai reconnu sans trop de mal le lieu comme étant le lieu du conseil dans les films. Je m'assoie entre Nori et Bilbo sur les chaises trop grande pour nous et observe autour de moi. Pas mal de chaise en bois sculpté sont encore vacante, mais il y a déjà pas mal de gens. Surtout des elfes. Mon visage accroche soudainement celui d'une tête que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ici et sursaute.  
" Charlotte ? " s'inquiète doucement Bilbo.  
" Saroumane ? " je murmure en retour.  
Parce que c'est bien lui, un elfe dans une armure dorée debout derrière lui. Il fait quoi là ? Enfin, je sais que Gandalf m'a dit que le magicien blanc serait à Fondcombe, surveillé par un certain Glorfindel et Elrond, mais je m'attendais pas vraiment à le croiser de une et de deux, je m'attendais pas à le croiser à ce conseil. Quoi qu'il est sur le côté, un peu en retrait, il est peut-être juste là pour observer plus que pour participer.  
" Le magicien blanc ? " s'interroge Bilbo qui le trouve du regard.  
" Oui. " je murmure. Visiblement nos chuchotements agités ont attirés l'attention de l'Istari qui nous regarde étrangement, avant de nous offrir un sourire gêné. Nulle doute qu'il sait ce qui nous agite. Je lui rends timidement son sourire et me répétant en boucle qu'il est gentil dans ce monde. Gentil Istari. Pas copain Sauron.

Les gens continuent d'affluer pendant que je demande un supplément d'information concernant Saroumane à Nori qui semble en savoir pas mal sur le sujet. Ce qui me rassure. Le conseil blanc le surveille vraiment pour éviter qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit et le magicien blanc lui-même se plis de bonne volonté à cette surveillance rapproché. Je suis rassurée d'entendre ça. J'y croyais pas vraiment, mais voir le magicien sourire, bah ça clash avec les visions du film ou du jeu que j'avais de lui et ça me donne de l'espoir. Avec de la chance, Sauron sera très rapidement qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Des claquements d'ailes me font me tourner. Les aigles sont postés à divers endroits autour de nous et de notre conseil, à une bonne distance, mais nulle doute à portée d'ouïe.

Finalement, Elrond arrive.  
" Je vous remercie d'être tous présent aujourd'hui pour ce conseil exceptionnel au plus au sommet. Il était important que vous soyez là. "  
Avec moult rond de jambes et cérémonie, le seigneur elfe présente alors les personnes importantes du conseils. Saroumane et Gandalf que je connais déjà. Glorfindel qui est l'elfe en armure dorée derrière Saroumane. Erestor, un elfe de la Maison d'Elrond (ça doit vouloir dire que c'est un gens important de la vallée). Galdor de Mithlond, aucune idée de qui c'est, mais il a l'air important. Legolas, le seul elfe de la Forêt Noire présent au conseil. Ecthelion, représentant du Gondor. Aragorn des Dunedains. Et enfin, les meilleures pour la fin : notre petite compagnie de nains et hobbit.  
Les présentations ainsi faites, Elrond nous laisse quelques instants d'un silence bien pesant. Tout le monde à peu près sait pourquoi on est là, mais pas tous et ça crée un peu d'agitation silencieuse.

" Ce Conseil a pour objet le sort d'un anneau forgé par Sauron lui-même. "  
BOOM ! Bombe lâché sans délicatesse.  
Enfin, Elrond est un peu plus diplomate que Gandalf dans sa façon de faire.  
Je reste immobile pendant que des voix s'élèvent.  
" S'il vous plaît. " hausse vivement la voix Elrond, faisant se taire de façon unanime la petite assemblée. " Comme vous le savez, Thorïn Ecu-de-chêne lors de son entreprise pour récupérer le royaume de ses ancêtres avait au sein de sa compagnie deux hobbits. " Les regards se coulent sur nous et je fixe Elrond pour ne pas paniquer sous autant de regard. " Sous la Montagne Brumeuse, Monsieur Bilbo Baggins a rencontré une fort étrange créature portant un anneau bien plus étrange.  
\- L'Anneau Unique … " murmure quelques voix.  
" Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gandalf m'a convié à ce conseil … " j'entends Ecthelion dire dans un coin de la pièce, même si je ne l'ai pas dans mon champs de vision.  
" Comme nous le savons tous, l'Anneau est l'arme suprême du Seigneur des Ténèbres. " reprends Elrond. " Il doit être absolument détruit. Grâce à l'aide de Dame Charlotte et de Gandalf, nous savons qu'il est possible de le détruire dans les feux de la Montagne du Destin. "

Après ça, j'avoue que mon cerveau a décroché car tout le monde a commencé à vivement discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire de l'anneau. Genre c'était pas évident. Elrond a donné la réponse quoi. Et que ça propose de le détruire autrement. Et que ça propose de l'utiliser pour nous. Pendant ce temps, Bilbo est tendu comme une corde d'arc à mes côtés et je m'amuse donc à tracer des symboles sur le dos de sa main pour lui rappeler que je suis là. Toujours à ses côtés. Qu'importe l'entreprise qu'il entreprend. J'le quitte pas d'une semelle. Dans le fonds, j'entends Gandalf prendre également la parole, criant presque que détruire l'anneau est la seule décision à prendre. Je regarde en biais le nombre de gens debout autour de la table. Ça bavarde, ça bavarde, enfin, ça s'engueule plus qu'autre chose, mais on avance pas dans notre prise de décision.

Je tapote la main de Bilbo avant de me lever.  
Personne ne fait attention à moi, après tout je fais la moitié de la hauteur de tout le monde. Je m'approche donc de la table et abat lourdement mes deux points sur son plateau. Faisant sursauter et se taire tout le monde, pendant que je glapis de douleur.  
" Ça fait mal, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. " je couine, me massant les mains, les larmes aux yeux. Sois maudite mon impulsivité. J'entends quelques rires étouffés, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de Gimli et Kíli.  
" Oui Dame Charlotte ? " me demande un Elrond fort amusé. Gandalf à ses côtés est dans le même état d'hilarité.  
Je me racle la gorge en secouant mes mains maladroitement. Au moins j'ai l'attention de tous maintenant.  
" L'Anneau personne ne peut le garder. Quoi que vous tentiez vous pourrez pas l'amadouer. Il va vous corrompre. Et personne veut devenir un copain de Sauron ressemblant à un orc, un gobelin ou une autre créature du genre. Même avec les meilleurs intentions du monde, cet anneau de malheurs, ça sera toujours l'extension de Sauron même au mains du meilleur Bisounours. " Et ma langue a encore fourché, personne pigera ce que je voulais dire. " Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le porteur de l'anneau finira toujours dans le camps des méchants à servir Sauron, même si à la base ces intentions était louable. La seule solution à long terme c'est le détruire. Sauron est au Mordor à panser ses plaies grâces au conseil blanc. Grâce à la Bataille des Cinq armées la plupart des orcs sont sous terre à pleurer leur maman. On sait comment détruire le bordel. C'est le moment d'aller détruire l'Unique. " j'assène sèchement, ponctuant ma phrase d'une tappe presque gentillette sur la table du plat de la paume. Histoire de marquer le coup, sans me refaire mal pour autant.  
Tout le monde me regarde étrangement. Après tout, je pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à se faire tirer les oreilles par un p'tit bout de hobbit aux cheveux bleus.  
" Pourquoi devrions-nous faire confiance à une femme ? " demande un homme près d'Ecthelion qui lui se contente de lever un sourcil. Il doit se poser la même question.  
" Parce que mon genre a rien à voir dans le bouzin. " je lâche les dents serrés. Elrond me fait un petit signe de tête qui a l'air de vouloir dire vas-y. " Je suis Charlotte Devoe, envoyée d'Oromë sur cette Terre. Je viens du Système Solaire. J'ai aidé Thorïn, roi sous la montagne a récupéré son royaume. Je suis morte lors de la Bataille des cinq armées des mains de Bolg, fils d'Azog. Je suis allée par-delà le voile. J'en suis revenue. Je sais plus que quiconque ici ce que l'Anneau peut apporter comme dégât en Arda. "  
Tout le monde me regarde, une pointe d'émerveillement dans les yeux pendant que je me tiens droite, fusillant du regard quiconque ose exprimer sur son visage le moindre doute. J'me ferais pas marcher dessus. J'détruirais c'maudit machin quoi qu'il arrive au côté de Bilbo.  
" J'ai également reçu une lettre de Thorïn, roi sous la montagne, j'ai un passage à l'intention de ce conseil. " indique Elrond venant visiblement m'aider. Autour de la table, la plupart des gens se sont rassis, pendant que je reste autour de la table, bien en vue. Pas question de leur faire oublier qui je suis.  
Le seigneur de la vallée déplie un parchemin qu'un autre elfe lui a tendue sur la table.  
" Dame Charlotte Devoe c'est sacrifiée pour me sauver la vie ainsi qu'à mes deux neveux. Elle est morte pour Arda. Je ne sais pas encore bien par quel maléfice elle est de retour dans le monde des vivants, mais si je sais une chose, c'est qu'il faut lui faire confiance, elle n'en a sans doute pas l'air avec ces airs étranges, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait.  
Je vous prie d'écouter son conseil. " fini de lire Elrond. Mon coeur se gonfle de fierté à l'idée que Thorïn me soutienne à ce point, même à distance. Et surtout qu'il ait enfin retenu mon nom de famille.  
" J'ai pu admirer chaque pas qu'à fait Charlotte. Elle a également toute ma confiance. J'ai de plus pu vérifier ses dires concernant l'Anneau de Sauron de moi-même sur le parchemin d'Isildur à Minas Tirith. " rajoute Gandalf. L'assemblée est muette.  
" Elle a également mon soutien et ma confiance la plus totale. " rajoute Elrond.  
" Nous n'aurions pas accepté d'aider Gandalf et ses amis si elle n'était pas parmis eux. " Je sursaute en entendant la voix du Seigneur Aigle rajouter sa pierre à l'édifice. C'est un soutien que je m'attendais pas à avoir.  
Je lui fait alors un grand signe de tête reconnaissante. C'est impressionnant de me voir aussi soutenu par ceux que je connais et respecte, que je considère comme des grands de ce monde.  
J'suis pas sûre de mériter leur confiance. Mais pour le moment ça m'arrange bien, alors je tente de faire taire ma p'tite voix intérieure qui semble vouloir que je me taise.

" Bien, je me range à vos avis, nous détruirons l'anneau, mais je continue de penser qu'il faudrait se servir de l'anneau pour asservir Sauron. " tente Ecthelion que je fusille du regard.  
" Je vois maintenant d'où Boromir tient ses idées idiotes.  
\- C'est la seconde fois que vous parlez de cette homme, qui est-il ? " sursaute l'homme du Gondor.  
" Vous verrez vous-même dans le futur. " je réponds en haussant des épaules.  
Gandalf tousse faussement en levant un sourcil dans ma direction.  
" J'ai le droit de parler du futur maintenant, c'bon, j'ai de l'expérience sur le sujet maintenant, je dis rien de sensible, t'inquiètes paupiette. " je dérive, cherchant à dérider l'atmosphère. Gandalf se contente de rire silencieusement et Elrond me sourit, toujours amusé. En vrai, j'ai fourché et je tente de me rattraper, même si c'est maladroit. " Bref, nope, on détruit le précieux, c'non négociable en fait. Que vous venez ou non, on y va nous.  
\- Nous ? " soulève une voix venant d'un elfe que je connais pas à ma gauche.  
" Nous. " répondent dans mon dos de façon unanime Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Fíli, Kíli et Gimli qui sont bientôt autour de moi, Bilbo me prenant une main dans la sienne, Fíli et Kíli se plaçant sur mon autre flanc et je sens une main dans mon dos, sans doute Nori.  
" Je suis celui qui a trouvé l'anneau et je suis celui qui ira jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin le détruire. " annonce d'une voix ferme Bilbo, non-négociable. Je suis fière de son assurance.  
" Nous les y conduirons, ainsi que ceux voulant les accompagner. " rajoute Gwaihir.

Un silence bien pesant se fait, mais aucun de nous ne se démonte.  
" Le courage des hobbits m'étonnera toujours. " lâche un Gandalf de nouveau sérieux. " Mes amis, il est temps de nous décidé. Nous avons battu Sauron pour le moment et nous devons agir avant qu'il ne se réveille, tant qu'il est faible. Nous devons le détruire de façon définitive, lui et ses ombres.  
\- Nous devons nous hâter, mais éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. " rajoute Elrond. " Monsieur Bilbo, voici une enveloppe magique. Il vous protégera des effets de l'anneau, ainsi que vos compagnons. "  
Bilbo d'une main prends la dite enveloppe que lui tends le Seigneur Elfe. Il la regarde quelques instants, puis la range dans sa poche de façon hésitante. Je lève un sourcil et d'un geste de tête il me montre tout le monde autour de nous. Oh. Il ne veut pas montrer l'anneau. Pour éviter toute distraction. Je lui souris. Malin le lynx.  
" Merci de votre aide. " remercie poliment le hobbit.  
" Faites attention à ce que personne d'autre que vous n'entre en contact avec l'Anneau. " indique doucement Elrond.

" Bien, qui qui vient avec nous alors ? " je demande autour de nous.  
" Nous vous accompagnerons. " annonce en coeur Aragorn et Legolas. Je leur rends leur sourire. Je le savais, implicitement.  
" Je vous accompagnerais également. " rajoute Ecthelion après quelques mots rapides avec ceux l'accompagnant.  
J'attends quelques instants, voir s'il y a d'autres volontaires, avant de prendre ma voix la plus solennelle.  
" Et ainsi, la Communauté de l'anneau composée de neuf marcheurs fut formé. " je récite par coeur.  
" Tu sais que nous sommes plus de neuf ? " m'informe Gandalf.  
" Yep, c'est un univers alternatif. Nous sommes la Communauté de l'Anneau Version Alternative. " j'annonce, personne n'ose me contredire, étrangement, même si je sens des regards étranges sur moi. Ils s'habitueront un jour. Ou pas.

" Nous partirons demain matin dès le levé du soleil. " annonce Gwaihir avant de s'envoler avec ses quatre compagnons soudainement.

Je suppose que ça veut dire que ce conseil est fini.

" Erestor et Lindir vous aidera à vous préparer. " annonce Elrond, avant de s'éloigner également.

Définitivement fini.

Des petits groupes de discussions se forment, je me retrouve ainsi seule avec Gandalf et Bilbo qui ne lâche pas ma main. J'en profite pour me détendre enfin et me forcer à respirer. J'ai la tension qui redescend soudainement et mon estomac semble enfin se détendre.  
" Par pure curiosité, qui sont les neufs marcheurs dont tu parles exactement ? " m'interroge Gandalf.  
" Aragorn, Boromir (encore lui), Frodo, Sam, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Legolas, Gimli et Gandalf. " je récite.  
" Je suppose que Merry est le diminutif de Merry et Pippin celui de Peregrin.  
\- Farpaitement. Bonne mémoire. " je m'amuse, j'pensais qu'il oublierait mes allusions à ces deux-là avec le temps. Un Gandalf n'oublie jamais, visiblement.

" Quatre hobbits ont marché vers le Mordor ? " s'étonne Bilbo qui a sans mal deviner qui était les hobbits dans la communauté.  
Je hoche positivement la tête.

Nos regards se perdent autour de nous, à la recherche du reste de la communauté. Pas loin de nous, Elrond donne un rouleau de parchemin à Fíli. Ecthelion, Legolas et Aragorn sont autour de nos nains, mais discutent entre eux. Elrond s'éloigne ensuite, laissant Fíli dérouler le parchemin.  
Bilbo et moi nous approchons, pendant que Fíli lit à haute-voix le parchemin à Kíli.  
" ' Kíli et moi sommes partie avec Gimli dans la Comté, voir Bilbo et vérifier si Charlotte est bien en vie ' Ce sont vos mots mes enfants. Je suis déçue de savoir que vos intentions ont toujours été d'aller plus loin que la Comté. Vous ne m'avez pas prévenus que vous comptiez partir pour le Mordor seul. Je suis déçue que vous n'ayez pas jugé bon de me mettre au courant, ni moi, ni votre oncle je suppose. Heureusement que Dame Galadriel de la Lorien m'a prévenu, sinon je n'en aurais rien su avant votre retour ou pire, votre mort. Je pensais mieux vous avoir élevez que cela. Je sais que vous êtes encore jeune, plein d'idéaux et appâté par une idée de grandeur qui vous dépasse, mais j'aurais aimé être informé de votre projet. J'aurais aimé vous envoyez mieux armés et surtout, accompagné. Nous ne sommes plus mal vu par notre peuple, nombre des nôtres auraient sans nulle doute voulu vous accompagner. J'espère que votre amie va bien et que vous arriverez à détruire Sauron. Je vous botterais le derrière à votre retour. Je suis fière de vous, mais j'espère qu'un jour vous vous assagirait. "  
Fíli se tait en avalant sa salive difficilement. Pas besoin qu'il indique de qui il s'agit, c'est la Princesse Dis, fille de Thraïn, fils de Thror, assurément. Je reconnais la façon de formuler ses phrases de Thorïn.  
Les deux princes nains sont rouge, un mélange de honte et d'appréhension.  
" Je vous défendrais si j'en ai l'occasion. " je propose maladroitement en tapant l'épaule de Fíli.  
" J'ai hâte de voir la rouste que va vous fiche votre mère. " s'amuse Nori. Gimli rit sous cape. Legolas, Aragorn et Ori se contente de sourire amusé.  
" Vous vous en doutiez quand même que cela ne plairait pas à votre mère quand elle l'apprendrait ? " tente Bilbo. Les deux princes hoches positivement la tête.  
" On espérait juste qu'elle l'apprenne après qu'on ai été victorieux, pas avant. " souffle Kíli.  
Gimli laisse alors échapper un énorme rire.  
" Attends que Glóïn l'apprenne. " assène Kíli, peu heureux qu'on se paye sa tête. L'effet est immédiat. Gimli se calme instantanément.  
" Attendez que Dori l'apprennent. " songe à haute voix Ori.  
" Les amis, je crois que nos aînés vont nous en dire beaucoup, de notre aventure sans eux. " j'ajoute sagement.

* * *

 **Avec ça, on fini enfin ce cinquième acte !**  
 **Qui est prêt à marcher dans le Mordor avec moi et nos amis ?**


	23. On va au Mordor !

**Chapitre 23  
** **On va au Mordor !**  
 _17 août_

* * *

" C'est le grand jour ! Soyez prête pour le coup le plus génial ! Soyez prête pour le plus beau scandale ! " je saute sur le balcon en me dandinant de façon idiote, un Bilbo sur mes talons qui rit. Il a eut le droit à ma chorégraphie à chantonner les premières débilités qui me venait en tête. J'ai profité à fonds des couleurs déserts pour décharger pas mal d'énergie que je pourrais pas utiliser en voyageant sur les Grand Aigles.  
Sur le dit balcon est où je viens de débarquer, notre communauté 2.0 est rassemblée, les aigles non-loin pour notre dernier petit déjeuner dans la civilisation. Il fait encore nuit noire et la scène est éclairé par d'étrange luminaire en tissus violet qui éclaire de la même couleur le balcon.  
" Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander si tu vas bien. " s'amuse Gandalf.  
" J'ai la pêche, l'abricot, l'ananas et la banane ! " je m'exclame, m'asseyant à table plutôt lourdement, sous les rires de tous. Oui, même d'Ecthelion qui tente de garder une mine sérieuse. Sans succès.  
" Ça va mieux toi depuis qu'on est ici. " remarque Nori en levant un sourcil. Ah, c'est si visible que ça. " T'étais un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, ça fait du bien de retrouver ta bonne humeur et ton humour. "  
Je claque de la langue en le pointant des doigts, les mains prenant la forme de deux pistolets. Je mime de lui tirer dessus avec des onomatopés.  
" Piou-piou. Elrond a eut l'occasion de me retirer une sacré épine métaphorique du pied. " je déclare, avant de me servir plusieurs toasts et du thé. J'ai comme tout le monde ici, pour projet de me remplir l'estomac à m'en exploser les boutons de pantalons pour pouvoir tenir toute la journée sans manger de véritable repas.  
" Quel genre d'épine ? " " Pourquoi tu nous en a pas parlé ? " s'inquiète Fíli et Bilbo.  
" Oh, rien, j'm'inquiétais de faire des bêtises en tant qu'envoyée d'Oromë, avec mes connaissances potentiels du future, ce genre de truc. Pis il m'a rappelé qu'on m'a envoyé parce que j'étais moi et que c'était normal d'être faillible. Ce genre de chose. "  
Le silence se fait pendant que je déguste mon premier toast beurré. Tout le monde me regarde étrangement.  
" J'viens de plomber l'ambiance, nope ? " je demande du coup.  
" Un peu … On se doutait que ça te travaillais un peu, mais on pensait pas que t'avais à ce point besoin d'en parler.  
\- Dites merci à Gandalf. C'est lui qui m'a fait parler au Seigneur Elrond. " je réponds à Bilbo. " Vous minez pas, je suis définitivement de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. "

Le reste du petit-déjeuner est animé. Tout le monde est relativement excitée à l'idée de traverser la moitié de la Terre du milieu à dos de Grand Aigle. On a aussi tous hâte d'être acclamé en héro quand on aura réussis.  
Seul Gandalf est plus prosaïque et déclare qu'il ne fait là que la tâche qu'on lui a attribué en l'envoyant en Arda. J'aimerai avoir sa noblesse d'esprit qui force le respect.  
Les aigles ne nous adressent pas la parole et parle par petit cris entre eux, nous observant et sans doute profitant du spectacle qu'on leur procure.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, on a tous été chercher nos sacs et finir de s'habiller.  
Avec l'aide d'Elrond, d'Erestor et de Lindir, nos sacs sont bien vite complétés et certaines de nos affaires remplacés par celle elfique plus confortable et plus résistante (comme nos capes). On était déjà bien préparé de base, en dehors d'Ecthelion qui pensait juste assister au conseil et repartir. Laureline en profite pour nous confier à tous des mouchoirs plein de cake au fruit sec. A Bilbo et à moi, elle nous a souhaité un bon voyage. Encore une fois, je l'ai remercié d'avoir été là pour m'aider. J'espère qu'on se reverra. Je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille.

Le soleil perce enfin à l'horizon, éclairant de rose la vallée pleine de brume, quand tout le monde déclare être prêt.  
Quelques elfes curieux sont près du balcon, mais hors de portée d'oreilles et se font discret. Je fredonne en observant Gandalf et l'un des aigles, sans doute Gwaihir discuter entres eux avec Elrond.  
" Tu connais les paroles ? " me demande un Bilbo, assis à côté de moi.  
" Partir un jour, sans détour  
C'est dangereux faut faire des détours  
Car si tu tourne jamais  
En marchant sans arrêt  
Tu finiras pas frapper des objets " je chantonne sans bouger, seul la communauté qui est immobile à mes côtés peut l'entendre. Tous en dehors d'Aragorn et d'Ecthelion me regarde en souriant.  
" Tes chansons idiotes m'avaient manqué. " rit doucement Kíli.  
" A moi aussi. Et je suis ravie de pouvoir les présenter à Gimli. " rajoute Fíli. Aragorn sourit maintenant, visiblement à fond dans ma chansonnette.  
" Partir un jour, c'est un peu court  
C'est bien mieux de partir au moins deux jours  
T'as entendu mon amour ' et avec toute l'assurance que je peux avoir à faire l'andouille devant des curieux, je pointe du doigt Nori.  
" Hein ? Quoi ? " se demande-t-il, me permettant de continuer de chanter.  
" C'est un calembour  
Bon ben je crois que je vais prendre une Cronenbourg  
Partir un jour. "  
" Je vois qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer de sitôt. " annonce Aragorn pendant que je reprends mes fredonnements puisque je connais pas le reste de la chanson de Pérusse.  
" On ne s'ennuie jamais avec nous. " annonce fièrement Kíli.  
" Charlotte est toujours pleine de surprise, tu verras. " prophétise Legolas.

Sur ces entre-fait, Gandalf nous fait signe de nous rapprocher d'un geste de la main. Elrond est partie je ne sais où. J'faisais pas attention, j'étais trop occupé à me dandiner avec Kíli qui tentait de retenir les paroles que je connaissais. On s'approche tous du grand Seigneur Aigle après s'être relevé pour la plupart d'entre nous.  
" Chacun d'entre nous prendra un humain ou un elfe, ainsi que deux hobbits ou deux nains sur notre dos. Nous nous chargeons de vos sacs comme la dernière fois. " Explique Gwaihir. On hoche tous la tête. " Nous volerons en profitant du jour et nous reposerons lorsque la nuit sera. Si le temps reste sec, nous mettront deux jours. "  
Je sautille sur place à cette annonce.  
" Ça va être une histoire rondement mené ! " j'annonce donc, sous l'amusement de mes camarades.

Après ça, tout le monde se prépare à grimper sur le dos des aigles. La répartition se fait relativement comme la dernière fois.  
Je vais avec Adnoram, Bilbo et Legolas.  
Aragorn va avec Fíli et Kíli ce coup-ci, sur l'aigle qui s'appelle Eldahir je crois.  
Ecthelion est avec Nori et Ori sur Meneldor.  
Gandalf a prit Gimli sous son aile pour aller sur Landroval.  
Seul Gwaihir n'a pas de cavalier (si on peut nous appeler comme ça), mais il a ses pieds divers sacs supplémentaires qu'on a pas pu se répartir dans nos propres bagages.

" Nous comptons sur vous. Faites de votre mieux. " nous intime Elrond en guise d'au-revoir. " Bonne chance ! Où que vous alliez, jusqu'à ce que vos aires vous reçoivent à la fin du voyage ! "  
Je reconnais là la formule de politesse typiquement aigle.  
Avec ça d'un seul mouvement d'ailes, tous les grands aigles s'envolent avec un cri sur-aigu. J'ai à peine le temps de m'agripper aux hanches de Bilbo qu'on est en l'air.  
" Z'auriez pu prévenir ! " je râle faussement, faisant rire Adnoram.

J'observe derrière nous la vallée rétrécir au fur et à mesure. On ne distingue déjà plus personne.  
J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'on est partie.

Bien tôt, fini les aventures ! De façon définitive !  
Avec de la chance, d'ici la fin de la semaine, l'anneau sera détruit sans embrouille. J'espère ?

" Personne ne t'entendras d'ici et si tu nous chantais une petite chanson ? " propose Bilbo sans me regarder. J'observe en effet qu'on est tous bien éloigné les uns des autres, sans compter le vent dans nos oreilles, on est bien isolé du reste de la communauté.  
Je me retrouve donc à fredonner avec entrain une nouvelle chanson. C'est le jour où je chante, je suis de bonne humeure et j'ai un surplus d'énergie à canaliser. Je trépigne d'impatience que ça soit fini, en fait.  
" They're taking the Hobbit to Isengard ! " je chantonne en boucle, prenant de l'assurance dans mon choix de chansonnette. Sous les regards incrédules de mes deux compagnons. Je suis sûre que s'il le pouvait Adnoram me regarderait étrangement également.  
" C'est de qui cette chanson ? " me demande Bilbo.  
" De Legolas.  
\- Hein ? Je ne la connais même pas. "  
Je ris alors de sa réaction quelques instants.  
" Nah, mais dans l'histoire que je connais, c'est de toi. Enfin, tu dis ça dans un film et on en a fait une chanson.  
\- Je ne parle pas la langue que tu as parlé.  
\- C'est de l'anglais. " j'explique. " Ça veut dire ' Ils emmènent les hobbits à Isengard. '  
\- Ça a un lien avec Saroumane, non ? " comprends Bilbo.  
" Yep, c'est l'idée. " et avec ça, je me retrouve à décrire relativement en détail ce moment de l'histoire. Enfin, en détail … Autant que j'arrive à me rappeler quoi. Pas vraiment grand chose, mais j'essaye.

" Dis Adnoram, on passe par où ? " je demande au bout d'un moment. On est désormais bien au dessus de la Montagne Brumeuse, on approche même des pics. On est partie depuis, allez … une heure ? Rien à dire, c'est rapide un aigle.  
" Sauf intempérie, nous allons passer la montagne par la haute-passe que nous survolons actuellement. Nous rejoindrons le cours de l'Anduin que nous suivrons normalement toute la journée jusqu'aux Vallées grises aux frontières du Rohan. " explique-t-il. C'est la haute-passe ça ? Ça ressemble pas du tout à ce qu'on a vu du sol la dernière fois. Je frissonne en repensant aux géants de pierres, gobelins et orcs qu'on y avait croisé. Pas mécontente de pas les croiser.  
" Près de la forêt de Fangorn ? " demande de préciser Bilbo.  
" C'est exactement cela. Nous y nous y arrêterons pour cette nuit. Enfin, si tout va bien. " précise donc l'aigle géant. " Nous irons ensuite vers Nen Hithoel.  
\- Oh, c'est les grosses cascades ?  
\- C'est cela ! " me réponds l'aigle. " Si tout va bien, on pourra faire une pause sur la Terre des Nomades, à l'entrée du Mordor. Ce sera notre dernière pause, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'orc. " fini l'aigle.  
" Cela me semble raisonnable. " conclu Legolas. Je hoche la tête. Il y a pas grand chose à rajouter, c'est bien pensé, c'est clair, c'est précis. Ça le fait.

Doucement, Bilbo et Adnoram partent alors sur une longue discussion sur la géographie du coin, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'écoute et tente de retenir le plus possible de choses sur mon monde d'adoption. Legolas pointe de temps à autre ce dont parle Adnoram pour nous pauvre hobbit qui voyons moins bien qu'eux. Le Grand Aigle nous racontent principalement les montagnes avec le Mont Gram, le Mont Gundabad et la Montagne grise, ainsi que le cours de l'Anduin.  
Du haut de la montagne brumeuse on voit tout ou presque. On voit surtout la grande étendue de la Forêt Noire. Dès qu'on commence à redescendre dans la vallée de l'Anduin, c'est Legolas qui prends la relève sur Adnoram pour nous présenter sa forêt natale, le vieux chemin passant près des montagnes de la Forêt Noire où se situe le royaume de son père Thranduil. On ne discerne aucun chemin, mais visiblement ils y en a deux principaux, en plus du vieux, il y a le chemin des elfes. Visiblement, c'est lui qui traverse le ruisseau enchanté et donc, c'est lui qu'on a emprunté la dernière fois pour aller à Érebor.  
Au sud de la vieille route de la Forêt Noire se trouve le hall de la Forêt, Amon Lanc, ancienne capitale de son peuple, juste en face d'un hall nain abandonné. L'ancienne capitale est un hall en ruine. Encore un.  
Un peu plus au sud, près d'un lac se trouve Rhosgobel. Le nom fait sonner quelque chose en moi, avant que Legolas n'explique qu'il s'agit du lieu de résidence de Radagast et que je capte donc que c'est la race des lapins de son traineau.  
Toujours dans la forêt, encore plus au sud se trouve Dol Guldur. En face de la lumineuse Lorien qu'on voit d'ici.  
Je me retrouve alors à raconter en détail ce que j'ai pu voir là-bas lors de mon passage chez Galadriel et Celeborn.

En sois, tout le monde est ravie de partager son savoir et d'échanger. Dire que je détestais mes cours d'histoires-géographies dans mon monde d'origine. Ici, j'adore et je m'amuse comme une petite folle à apprendre tout ça. Genre, j'essaye vraiment de retenir (en dehors des dates, parce que ça je sais d'avance que c'est peine perdu, quel que soit le monde).

Je me retrouve aussi à raconter à Adnoram ce qu'est un avion, car après tout je lui avais dit que j'lui raconterais plus tard avant-hier.  
Ce qui prends des heures parce que je dois faire des détours sur ce qu'est pas mal d'autres trucs telle que du carburant, un aéroport et bien d'autres trucs de mon monde dont ils n'ont même pas idée.

Mais ça va, les discussions sont dans la bonne humeur et on a dans un petit sac chacun des casses-croûtes et des gourdes d'eaux. Ce qui nous permet de ne pas avoir de petit creu vers midi quand le soleil tappe le plus dur et qu'on se réfugie sous nos capes pour éviter les coups de soleil.  
Le fait que c'est plus rapide qu'à cheval me fait grandement apprécier ce mode de transport. Le fait qu'on voit tout d'en haut et qu'on a une vue magnifique n'est aussi pas négligeable.


	24. Acceptation radical

**Chapitre 24**  
 **Acceptation radical**  
 _17 août_

* * *

Bon, l'aigle, c'est rapide, certes, mais c'pas confortable, tout compte fait. Quoi que j'aurais pu m'en douter. Je me masse désespérément l'intérieur des cuisses, cherchant à disperser l'effet brûlant dû à l'écartement et aux frottements. Derrière moi Legolas essaye de me tenir par les épaules comme il peut pendant que je gigote. Autant il y a deux jours pour faire le trajet HobbiteVille-Fondcombe j'ai tenté de me tenir sagement sur place, autant là je tiens pas. Entre les diverses douleurs aux cuisses, mollets et dos et le fait que je suis en état de surexcitation parce que bon sang, on va au Mordor détruire l'Anneau de Sauron c'est pas rien quand même et on y va super vite, j'suis pas prête. J'ai l'impression d'être parcouru de fourmis.  
" Premier truc que je vais faire en descendant, c'est m'étirer comme si j'avais couru un marathon. " je déclare entre mes dents en me replaçant correctement, sans froisser de plumes d'Adnoram s'il vous plaît.  
" Je vais faire pareille je crois. " annonce Bilbo, faisant rire de concert Legolas et l'aigle.

On a dépassé la forêt de la Lorien et le passage de la Moria il y a une petite heure. A vue de nez. Adnoram déclare ne pas être du tout fatigué, mais on vole moins haut que ce matin et les coups d'ailes de toute leur … volée ? Groupe je vais dire, j'ai encore oublié le terme. Nuée je crois. Les coups d'ailes sont moins vif donc. La pause ce soir va être salutaire pour tout le monde.  
Un cri bien aigu d'aigle transperce l'air (et mes tympans), nous faisant tous les trois sursauter.  
" Forêt de Fangorn en vue. " nous traduit Adnoram.

Le beau-temps sec et chaud c'est maintenu toute la journée. Petit miracle de la vie. Tant et si bien qu'on fait bien halte à l'endroit désiré cette nuit. Le soleil est déjà bien bas et les premières étoiles sont apparu dans le ciel orange-violacé.  
Enfin, je distingue la dite forêt abritant des Ents.  
" Faudra rapidement prévenir les nains de pas couper de bois. " je rappelle. C'est une discussion qu'on a eut tantôt à propos des Ents qui nous a rappelé que nous sommes au courant qu'il vaut p'tet mieux préserver de bonne relation avec nos voisins de campings sauvage pour la nuit, mais forcément en l'air on a pas encore eut le temps de prévenir le reste de la communauté. Sauf qu'on sait pas si les nains et Ecthelion sont au courant, ou même Aragorn, même si Legolas dit qu'il doit savoir quand même.

Doucement, les aigles s'approchent de la forêt et dépose nos affaires ensembles dans une zone dégagé, non loin d'un ruisseau et des sous-bois. Après cela, enfin dans de grands battements d'ailes et un vent de tous les diables digne d'un atterrissage d'hélicoptère, c'est à notre tour de rejoindre le sol. Legolas est le premier descendu et il nous aide à descendre avec empressement. J'ai les jambes qui tremble, on dirait un marin revenu sur terre après un mois complet en mer. J'ai des fourmis qui m'engourdissent le dos et les chevilles. Je ris sans joie en grimaçant.  
" Ça va ? " s'inquiète Nori qui vient déjà à notre rencontre.  
" On va faire un peu d'étirement et ça ira. " je tente de le rassurer en m'étirant effectivement le dos, bras cherchant à toucher le ciel. Claclac. Ça c'était des vertèbres.  
" Alors, les aigles sont moins confortables que les poneys ? " demande curieusement un des aigles. Meneldor.  
" Carrément. Vous êtes trop large pour la pauvre hobbit que je suis. " je réponds. Je dirais que j'ai passé la journée en grand-écart. A côté de moi, Bilbo fait pareille que moi, c'est à dire se tenir sur une jambe en me tenant le coude pour ne pas tomber en étirant vers l'arrière notre pauvre cuissot. Visiblement on est les seuls à avoir mal partout. Je vais mettre ça sur le fait que je sois pas souple de base plus que sur le fait qu'un hobbit c'est moins résistant.

Tout le monde se regarde tour à tour de façon incertaine pendant que je redécouvre des sensations dans mes orteils. Et le bonheur d'avoir le sol sous ma voûte plantaire.  
" Quel sont vos plans pour le campement ? " m'interromps soudainement Aragorn. Je le regarde avec de gros yeux, parce qu'en fait, tous le monde me regarde avec attention soudainement.  
" Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? " je demande en me figeant, les deux pieds fermements amarrés au sol.  
" Croyez-le ou non Charlotte, mais vous êtes devenue bien malgré vous notre leader. " s'amuse Aragorn. Hein ?! Quand ça ?  
" Pourquoi pas vous Aragorn, j'veux dire vous vous y connaissez en quête, survie dans la nature et tout le baratin.  
\- Vous êtes celle qui nous rassemble. "  
Je râle à haute-voix en rejetant la tête en arrière. Bien sûr. J'suis celle qui vocalise le plus ces pensées et suis amie avec le plus de monde dans notre communauté de l'anneau 2.0 et paf, c'est à moi de diriger.  
" Z'êtes sûr que vous voulez que j'vous dirige ? " je demande pour être sûre de chez sûre.  
" Cela serait plus simple de te suivre plutôt qu'on s'éparpille tous. " ne m'aide pas vraiment Legolas. J'aurais bien décharger la tâche à n'importe qui, en fait. J'suis une suiveuse moi, pas une meneuse.  
Après plusieurs minutes de débat où je tente toutes les excuses possible et imaginables pour ne pas diriger le groupe et même avoir proposé Bilbo comme leader, je capitule. Tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi. J'sais même pas pourquoi leur solution la plus logique pour survivre à cette quête a été de me décréter chef de meute, moi le chien d'appartement.  
" Okay, okay, on va tenter alors.  
\- Ça ira, si jamais tu fais un mauvais pas on t'aideras à te relever. " propose Gandalf amusé. Merci du soutient.  
" Bon, alors, première consigne : personne ne coupe d'arbre, quel que soit son état.  
\- Pourquoi ? " demande sans trop de surprise en coeur Gimli, Fíli et Kíli. J'aurais dû parier que les nains ignoraient la présence des arbres-vivants. J'aurais gagné une belle pièce ou une corvée en moins.  
" On est au abord de la forêt de Fangorn. " je pointe du doigt le lieu dit. " Une forêt pleine d'Ent. Donc bon, ça serait dommage de se faire des ennemis si on veut passer une nuit tranquille." Maintenant, tenter d'être logique et organisé pour monter le campement. " Gimli tu sais faire du feu ? " Le nain hoche la tête positivement. " Bon, Bilbo, Ecthelion, Gimli et moi on va ramasser du bois mort, Gimli allumera un feu quand on reviendra. Fíli, Kíli, Aragorn et Legolas, j'vous laisse faire un tour des environs pour vérifier que l'endroit est pas trop dangereux ? Si vous arrivez à chasser un animal, ça serait top. Ori, Nori, si vous pouviez commencer à installer un campement provisoire, j'y connais pas grand chose, mais genre, un coin toilette, un coin cuisine et un coin dodo. Heu … Seigneur Gwaihir ? " je demande timidement, je sais pas comment je dois m'adresser à lui. L'aigle me fixe, donc je pense que j'ai son attention. " Il vous faut quelques chose si on monte un campement ici … ? Genre, vous mangez avec nous ou … ? " je tente de deviner, puisqu'on m'a jamais dit ce que concrètement ça avait besoin un Grand Aigle de Manwe en camping. J'pensais que ce serait Gandalf qui se chargerait de nous mener, vu que c'est lui qui est allé chercher Legolas et Aragorn, a été cherché les aigles et de manières générales, nous a fait le planning.  
" Merci de vous souciez de nous Dame Charlotte. Ma nuée et moi allons boire et chasser de notre côté, nous n'avons besoin de rien. "  
Okay, doonc … Pour eux, on fait rien. Je survole notre communauté. Qui j'ai oublié et surtout, qu'aurait fait Thorïn à ma place ?  
" Gandalf ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'vous laisse Gandalfer, mais si vous pouviez garder nos affaires voir aider Ori et Nori, ça serait sympa. "  
Le magicien gris hoche la tête vaguement de haut en bas. On va lui faire confiance pour savoir ce qu'il fait et pas nous abandonner en cours de la nuit, hein.  
" Okay … Bon, j'ai attribué un rôle à tout le monde ? "  
Tout le monde me réponds que oui. Je recule mes épaules et me redresse, essayant d'inspirer le plus de confiance possible aux autres. Comme si j'avais vraiment une idée de ce que je fais. Vaste blague !  
" Bon, bah, allons-y gaiement Léodagan. " je déclare en claquant mes mains entre elles. Hop, c'est partie.

Tout le monde se sépare pour aller réaliser la tâche que je leur ai confié et les aigles s'envolent. Gimli, Bilo, Ecthelion et moi commençons à entrer dans la forêt déjà. J'ai tâché d'imiter Thorïn du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère que j'ai rien oublié de vitale. Manquerais plus que j'ai oublié un détail important. Non, les autres m'aurait corrigé si j'avais fait une bétise. J'peux pas douter de moi de manière constante. Au pire, on peut improviser, c'pas si on était perdu sans aide et sans matériel, hein.  
Ecthelion s'approche de moi, pendant que je commence à ramasser quelques brindilles pas trop fine au sol.  
" Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez des décisions censés. Vous allez de surprise en surprise. " lâche tranquillement l'homme du Gondor.  
" C'est un compliment maladroit ? " je demande. Si c'est le cas, il est sacrément socialement inapte, on dirait moi qui tatillonne avec les gens que je connais mal.  
" Bien sûr que c'est un compliment. Vous n'êtes pas à votre aise cela est flagrant, mais vous avez fait un bon choix dans votre répartition des tâches, j'en suis sûr même si je ne connais pas encore tout à fait tout nos compagnons. "  
Je hoche la tête en le dévisageant. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'aurais pensé me féliciter. Bilbo et Gimli sont déjà devant moi et je suis un peu en retrait avec l'illustre inconnu. J'veux dire, vu sa réaction hier quand j'ai proposé d'aller détruire l'anneau, j'le pensais machiste au possible et qu'il chercherait sans cesse à me remettre à ma supposé place au fourneau (ou autre endroit bien machiste de ce genre). J'm'attendais au mieux à avoir l'accueil reluctant que j'avais eut de la part de la compagnie de Thorïn au début de notre propre quête. J'm'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il m'adresse poliment la parole de lui-même déjà et encore moins qu'il chercherait à me faire un compliment. Enfin, ça serait pas la première fois que j'me gourre sur des aprioris de ce monde, hein. A une époque j'étais bien persuadé que Thranduil était un vilain pas beau.  
" J'peux vous poser une question idiote ? " je demande timidement.  
" Bien sûr. " répond sans hésiter l'homme à mes côtés.  
" Ça vient d'où votre sexisme dans votre société ?  
\- Sexisme ? " Encore un terme inconnu ici visiblement. J'vais tellement prendre du temps pour écrire un dictionnaire quand j'serais un peu posée, j'en ferais des copies et j'le ferais lire par tout le monde de ce monde.  
" Le fait que vous considériez vos femmes comme des objets pour vous servir. "  
L'homme s'immobilise et me regarde comme si je venais de lui déclarer que les éléphants était de la taille d'une fourmis ou une autre absurdité dans le même acabit.  
" Des objets ? Ou avez-vous trouvé une idée pareille ? Les femmes sont l'âme de notre société. Elles sont celles qui gèrent nos foyers, connaissent et enseigne nos pratiques et nos lois. Ce sont elles qui accroissent la prospérité de nos familles, protégeant notre honneur. "  
Je reste silencieuse, figé quelques pas en avant d'Ecthelion.  
" Wow. " alors là, balance tes mauvaise conceptions du Gondor.  
" Nos femmes sont l'âme et le corps de notre société, là où nous, hommes, ne sommes que le bras et les défenseurs contre l'ennemis. " continue-t-il. Finalement, je me rends compte que leur société n'est pas aussi sexiste comme je pouvais le croire en regardant les films, juste … médiéval. Cela remet en cause toute ma conception du Gondor. Dire qu'avant-hier j'ai voulu le tuer sur place quand il parlait du mariage de ses filles … Alors que visiblement si ça restait un mariage d'intérêt, c'était pas pour se débarrasser d'elles. En tout cas, vu comment il défends l'honneur de l'entièreté des femmes du Gondor, j'ose pas imaginer un seul instant qu'il n'aime pas ses filles et par extension, qu'il dénigre les femmes de son peuple. Enfin, pas trop, ça reste malgré toutes mes bonnes intentions une autre époque, mais … C'est p'tet pas aussi pire que ce que je croyais. Patriarcale, mais peut-être pas un si grand enfer sans espoir pour les femmes.  
" J'me suis carrément planté sur mon interprétation de votre personne. " Je me penche en avant, main sur mes genoux. " Je suis désolée de vous avoir mal jugé. C'était carrément pas sympa de ma part. Surtout que vous êtes la première personne du Gondor à qui je parle. " Je m'excuse platement. La honte. Vas-y la mauvaise impression. Même si concrètement, j'ai jamais trop vocaliser mon énervement sur plein de petites réflexions anodine pour lui, mais sexiste pour moi. Si j'avais prit plus tôt le temps de discuter avec lui et apprit à le connaître, on serait p'tet déjà pote !  
" Je vous pardonne, vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit qui eut pu me fâcher et je conçois que ma réaction hier lors du conseil a pu laisser penser que je mettais en doute vos capacités en tant qu'humain. Je m'étonnais juste qu'une femme puisse mener une telle quête, car les tâches hors du foyer et du domaine familiale sont réservés aux hommes au Gondor. Nos femmes sont faites pour gérer les affaires de la famille, pas courir par monts et par vaux en cherchant le danger. " m'explique Ecthelion en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Etrangement, je retrouve un peu le discours de la Compagnie, il y a bien longtemps. En tant que femme, je suis précieuse et doit être protégé du monde extérieur. Et je m'empêche de grimacer, parce que son explication reste sexiste, même si c'est clairement pas son intention. Une femme peut très bien mener une quête, merci bien. La preuve, c'est ma seconde, hé. Ou est-ce une extension de quête ? Je saurais pas dire.  
" Charlotte ! Ecthelion ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? " nous appelle de relativement loin Gimli. On l'aperçoit à peine d'entre les arbres, mais Bilbo est à côté et ils ont déjà plus de branchages dans les bras que nous.  
" On arrive ! " je lui hurle donc en réponse. " Du coup, on est ami ? " je place mes branches dans un de mes bras et je propose ma main à un Ecthelion qui me regarde étrangement, mais amusé.  
" Ami. " annonce-t-il en me serrant la main.

J'suis contente qu'on ait pu s'expliquer. J'aurais pas dû le juger sans le connaitre. J'suis sûre qu'on passera encore à côté de plein de désastre dû à des méconnaissances et des aprioris de l'autres, mais si on est tous les deux partants … ça ira. Au pire, dans une semaine on sera plus obligé de rester ensemble si tout va bien.

Finalement, trouver des branches mortes bien large qui brûleront bien c'est la galère … Mais on a aussi trouvé des végétaux secs. On a pas croisé d'Ent, d'un côté j'suis un peu déçue, mais de l'autre on a tellement pas le temps que j'suis pas trop déçue.  
Au campement, on est surpris de constater que pour une fois Gandalf aide Nori et Ori à installer un coin pour dormir. J'suis pas habitué à le voir aider. Mais vu comment je suis pas une meneuse, j'suis ravie d'avoir son aide, même si c'est pas dans la prise de décisions.  
Peu après notre retour, c'est au tour du groupe chargé de surveiller les alentours de revenir avec une biche pendant qu'on finit d'installer les pierres autour du trou pour le feu.  
" Oh, génial ! Merci ! " je m'exclame, ravie de savoir qu'on aura pas que de la soupe de légumes au repas du soir.  
" C'est Kíli et Legolas qui l'ont eut.  
\- En même temps ? " je m'étonne de l'explication d'Aragorn.  
" En même temps. " confirme Fíli.  
" Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Ils tentaient de savoir qui tuerait le premier une biche. Ils ont réussis à viser la même au même moment. Elle n'a pas eut le temps de souffrir. " m'indique Aragorn en me montrant en effet deux flèches : une naine dans la croupe et une elfe en plein coeur.  
" Bon, bah tant mieux … " je grimace amusée. Parce que même après tout ce temps, la vue du sang frais c'pas trop ma tasse de thé, même si ça me répugne bien moins qu'avant.  
" On en fait quoi ? " me demande Legolas que je regarde étrangement quelques secondes avant de me souvenir qu'ils m'ont élit meneuse de notre compagnie à mon plus grand désarroi.  
" Heu. Posez-là près du feu, on va l'allumer et tenter de cuisiner un truc. " je propose.

Comment on va se débrouiller ?  
Celui qui sait le mieux cuisiner c'est Bilbo et Nori.  
" On a repéré un ruisseau. On va remplir les gourdes de tout le monde. " propose Fíli et je le remercie muettement de le voir prendre des initiatives. Cool, on aura de l'eau. Lui et son frère ramasse déjà les gourdes de tout le monde et partent en se bousculant, discutant vivement d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Déjà ça de moins à penser. Ça m'avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit, en fait, jusque-là. C'est une idée de crotte que de vouloir me laisser gérer tout le monde. Comment fait Thorïn ?  
Gimli allume déjà le feu et j'observe Bilbo installer notre marmite au dessus du feu avec l'aide de Nori.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous cuisiner ? " me demande Ecthelion qui s'est posé autour du feu, une épée en main.  
" J'en sais rien … " j'avoue.  
" Comment ça ? " s'interroge Aragorn à haute-voix.  
" Elle ne sait sans doute pas cuisiner à l'air libre, ce n'est pas la même qualité de feu et pas les mêmes façons de procéder. " vient à mon secour Gimli qui a visé dans le mille. Après tout, il me connait au travers des histoires de Fíli et Kíli et il me côtoie depuis quelques jours déjà, on a eut le temps d'apprendre à se connaître un peu.  
" Comme il dit. " je résume en observant la carcasse de la biche. Bon, ce qui cuit le plus longtemps c'est la viande. Donc, déjà, on désosse avant de penser aux légumes. Enfin, je crois.  
" Bilbo ? " je plaide totalement perdue. Le hobbit étouffe un rire silencieux.  
" Je me demandais quand tu me demanderais de l'aide. Je m'occupe de préparer un bouillon. Gimli, Legolas, est-ce que vous pouvez découper en morceau cette biche s'il vous plaît, gardez moi les gros os de côté s'il vous plait, le reste vous pouvez jeter ? Enterrez les viscères, sauf si quelqu'un veut se les cuisiner. Charlotte, Ori, des oignons s'il vout plait. "  
Et comme ça, Bilbo a prit les commandes de notre repas et je souffle, soulagée de ne pas avoir à gérer ça.

Bilbo nous dirige d'une main de maître qui rivalise presque avec l'expertise de Bombur. On voit bien qu'il est plus habitué à une cuisine fonctionnelle qu'à une unique marmite autour d'un feu, mais il se débrouille très bien ! Pourquoi personne a voté pour que ça soit lui notre meneur ? Sérieux quoi, il est limite fait pour ...  
On a bientôt un bouillon qui sent super bon avec quelques légumes et toute la viande. On continue de préparer des légumes pour donner de la consistance avec Ori et Gimli.  
" Vous ne savez donc vraiment pas cuisiner ? " demande finalement Ecthelion. Je suis presque sur le point de lui rétorquer que c'pas parce que je suis de genre féminin que je sais faire toutes les tâches domestiques avant que je ferme ma bouche comme un poisson happant de l'air. Je repense à notre discussion de tantôt. Non, c'est pas une remarque sexiste. C'est juste (encore) un clash culturelle. Faut que j'arrête de m'énerver contre lui sans raison valable. Il fait pas exprès.  
" Nah, j'viens d'un monde ou pas grand monde sait vraiment cuisiner, on a des plats tout fait. Du coup, avant d'arriver dans ce monde, j'savais pas cuisiner en dehors de deux/trois bases. Et tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est à cuisiner dans une cuisine … En camping ou bivouac à part couper des trucs … faut pas trop m'en demander. " j'explique calmement.  
" Vous savez allumer un feu, au moins ? " s'inquiète Aragorn.  
" Nope. " je réponds en haussant les épaules. J'ai déjà mit du temps à réussir à allumer la gazinière de Bilbo seule … Alors un feu avec du vent et autres éléments perturbateurs, c'pas la peine d'y penser. Je ferais une très mauvaise scoot. Ou un très bon feu de forêt.  
" Pour avoir eut l'occasion de voyager seul avec elle, je serais à votre place, je ne la laisserais pas faire quoi que ce soit sans surveillance autour d'un feu de camps. " rajoute Gandalf.  
" Merci de la confiance et du soutien Gandalf. Très pertinent comme remarque. " je râle dans ma barbe.  
" Vous êtes sûre que c'est elle la plus apte à nous mener du coup ? " s'amuse le rôdeur.  
" Elle n'y apparaît pas comme ça, mais elle a facilement des éclairs de génies, même si ce n'est pas toujours conventionelle. " me soutient Legolas.  
" Ah, merci de le reconnaître ! Pis d'abord, j'ai jamais demandé à vous diriger, hein, qu'on soit clair. Si quelqu'un veut le commandement de notre compagnie, je lui file sans hésiter. " je tente, au cas où.  
" Nah, c'plus drôle de te voir galérer. " me réponds Kíli avant de rire en voyant ma tête. Ils ont fait exprès je parie.  
" On s'ennuierait si on n'avait pas l'occasion de te voir tenter de nous diriger. " rajoute Fíli en baillant. " Bofur me manque déjà. "  
Et moi donc, avec Bofur tout le monde aurait été occupé à l'écouter chanter ou raconter une histoire et j'aurais pas eu à faire spectacle malgré moi.  
" Tu te débrouilles très bien. " tente de me rassurer Bilbo sans quitter la marmite des yeux.  
Je continue de râler dans ma barbe pour la forme. C'est pas si terrible que ça pour le moment, en fait. Et au fond, ils ont raison, ça m'occupe le cerveau et m'empêche concrètement d'angoisser sur le reste de notre mission, m'ancrant dans le présent et un futur proche.  
J'sais pas comment ils ont manigancés ça, mais ça marche.

Finalement, on a offert les abats aux aigles qui ont été ravis de se les partager à leur retour et on a passé notre repas à discuter. Enfin, surtout à nous présenter. Parce qu'on se connait pas vraiment en dehors des anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorïn. Pas parce qu'on va rester ensemble moins d'une semaine (touchons du doigt) qu'il faut qu'on reste des inconnus. Et puis, on avait du temps devant nous. Pas comme si on avait trente-milles autres activités à faire autour d'un feu de camps pendant qu'on mange. Les chansons et histoires de Bofur me manque, mais Legolas est un bon orateur avec Bilbo et prennent bien la relève.  
Maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de connaître Ecthelion, l'héritier du Gondor. Tout le monde connaît à peu près tout le monde aussi. Notre premier soir de colonie de vacance se passe bien, donc.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander à Aragorn de m'expliquer exactement c'est quoi un Dunedain, parce qu'à part un humain avec une longévité rallongé j'avais pas trop idée de ce que c'était. J'ai donc appris l'existence de la race des Numénoreans. L'histoire d'Arda c'est d'un compliqué … Trop de donner à enregistrer … Quoi qu'on peut sans doute dire pareille de l'histoire de mon monde d'origine, mais comme j'ai grandi dedans ça me semble plus simple … Probable. Voilà un futur sujet de discussion à mettre de côté si on a un battement dans nos discussions.  
Je me suis aussi rendue rendue compte que malgré fait qu'en cours je détestais l'histoire-géo', ici j'ai envie d'apprendre. Comme quoi quand on me force pas ...

" Merci Bilbo, c'était super bon ! " je remercie à haute-voix après un repas copieux et surtout, super bon, ça rivalise avec Bombur ! Même si c'pas trop comparable car trop différent. La cuisine hobbite a pas grave à voir avec la cuisine naine. " Et merci à tous d'avoir fait vos tâches ce soir. " Je rajoute, par politesse. Parce que j'me sens mal d'avoir donné des mini-ordres toute la soirée. C'pas évident de commander un groupe entier de gens.  
S'en suit un méli-mélo de " De rien. " " C'était tout naturel " et autres répliques du même genre.

" Du coup, on s'organise comment pour les tours de gardes ? " je demande finalement. Parce que mine de rien, on approche du Mordor et Gandalf a beau être persuadé que les orcs sont relativement en dormance pour le moment niveau activité, j'ai pas envie d'en croiser par surprise. Pour pas dire que j'ai pas envie d'en croiser tout court, en fait. J'ai un assez mauvais souvenir de notre dernière rencontre  
" Nous nous en occupons. Nous avons moins besoin de sommeil que vous. " me fait sursauter un aigle dans mon dos. Enfin, un aigle, le Seigneur des Grands Aigles, carrément.  
" Oh, merci, c'est super gentil. "  
Gwaihir penche la tête noblement et j'observe les aigles se poster autour de notre campement à espace régulier. Ils sautillent plus qu'il ne marche. Je me retiens de ne pas rire, parce que c'est des magnifiques créatures et mon cerveau ne devrait pas les comparer à des corbeaux surdimensionné. Deux d'entre eux dorment déjà, mais avec leurs becs sous leurs ailes, je suis incapables de distinguer qui c'est exactement sans voir les marquages de leurs plumes de visages.

Doucement, le calme se pose sur la communauté qui se prépare à dormir. J'ai un regard en coin vers Bilbo qui me regarde également. En fait tous les anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorïn me surveille. Leur inquiétude ? Comment vais-je me changer pour dormir. La compagnie avait prit l'habitude de ne pas me regarder quand je me préparer à rejoindre ma couche. Faut aussi dire que j'leur laissait pas trop le choix, j'ai jamais voulu dormir toute habillée. Mais là ils se méfient ouvertement des grands bonhommes qui nous accompagnent. Et je dois dire que si je devine facilement que Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas tenteront pas de me regarder, j'ai aucune idée de la façon d'être Ecthelion. Gimli de son côté se contente d'ignorer tout le monde. Il est déjà dans son pyjama/sous-couche de vêtement (il faudrait qu'un jour j'apprenne le vocabulaire des vêtements de ce monde, sérieusement).  
Bon, si j'me débrouille bien et m'éloigne un peu du feu j'pourrais sans doute me changer rapidement dans un legging pour dormir, il me suffira de retirer ma brassière sous mon T-shirt qui est encore relativement propre.  
" Allez, viens par là. " finit par capituler en râlant Nori qui commence à tendre un draps entre lui et Bilbo.  
" Merci ! " je lui souffle en riant sous cape. J'embarque rapidement ce qui me sert de pantalon de pyjama, un genre de legging et vais derrière ce qui est en fait la cape de Nori tendu tel un mur pour me changer le bas.  
" Cela ne dérange personne qu'elle se change sous l'oeil de Nori ? Son frère je comprends, mais un nain ... " demande Ecthelion. Je souffle. Il le fait pas exprès, mais un jour il va se recevoir une poêle dans la figure. J'vous jure le nombre de réflexion sexiste qu'il sort sans le faire exprès chaque heure est fulgurant. Mon regard croise celui de Nori qui était en effet en train de me reluquer ouvertement. Il pouvait pas faire semblant de regarder ailleurs ? Bilbo de son côté m'ignore superbement et semble chercher ses mots.  
" Non, cela ne nous dérange pas. Ils sont sur le point de se fiancer. " élabore Fíli sans rater le coche.  
" Sur le point ?  
\- Autant dire que selon les nains ils sont déjà marier. " continue Kíli sans se démonter, suivant l'exemple de son frère. Superbe rattrapage.  
J'entends Legolas et Gandalf rire et me grouille de finir de me changer. Gimli dit quelque chose à haute-voix en Khuzdul, je pense à l'intention des deux princes ou des autres nains dans l'ensemble.  
" Juste pour infos, je suis là et si je dis pas que ça me dérange, c'est qu'à prioris ça me dérange pas. " j'informe tout le monde à haute-voix en allant m'emmitoufler dans mon couchage histoire de me planquer. " Et si ça dérange quelqu'un, tant pis pour lui. "  
J'ignore superbement tout le monde, mais j'entends Nori rire. Et … les aigles aussi ? Je lève un regard vers les aigles qui nous regardent et s'amuse du spectacle, avant de pépier entre eux je ne sais quoi, ce qui les fait encore plus rire.  
Ils savent tellement que les deux princes racontent n'importe quoi pour me sauver le popotin. Je pose une main sur mon visage, me cachant les yeux. J'hésite entre la honte et le malaise de pas avoir réussit à réfléchir deux secondes pour pas créer de situation chelou dans le groupe.

" Eh, avant de dormir, tu veux pas te brosser les cheveux ? T'as un sac de foin sur la tête là. " s'amuse mon amoureux. Je lui tire la langue avant de toucher ma tresse qui est en effet dans tous les sens … Je m'assoie alors sur mon sac en tailleur pour défaire ma coiffure. Nori s'installe à côté de moi et je note que les couchages de Bilbo et Ori sont à côté de nous. Ori est d'ailleurs déjà installé sur le sien, en train de finir de refaire l'une de ses tresses encadrant son visage. Il est prêt à dormir. Bilbo de son côté s'agite, du coup je le regarde pas au cas où il serait en train de se changer. Il est relativement dans l'ombre, on le distingue à peine. Je fais dos aux autres, mais j'entends clairement Fíli défendre mon honneur en baratinant Legolas, Aragorn et Ecthelion sur mon statut de femme presque marier. J'entends pas exactement tout, mais du peu que j'entends, il parle de tradition ancestrale que n'ont pas les autres races et qui fait que deux gens peuvent être considéré comme marier sans réellement l'être. Joli mensonge. Des fois ça a du bon d'être une race secrète dont on ignore quasiment tout. Je ne m'empêche pas de sourire sous cape, face à un Nori presque aussi hilare que moi. Secrètement, je suis ravie de ne pas à avoir à chercher d'explications.  
" Heureusement que Fíli et Kíli sont là pour défendre ton honneur. " murmure Bilbo qui s'approche de nous à nouveau. " Je n'y avait vraiment pas pensé.  
\- Ça va, en dehors d'Ecthelion ils auraient compris je pense.  
\- On ne le connaît pas et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde parle en mal de toi, Charlotte. " chuchote le hobbit en s'installant sous sa couette.  
Je me tourne alors vers les autres, tresses défaites et chevelures libérés pleine de noeuds. Kíli me lance un pouce en l'air pour me rassurer. Ils ont la situation bien en main. Je souffle. Avant de lui sourire, lever également un pouce en l'air et de me retourner. Leçon du jour : va falloir être plus discrète que ça encore avec ma relation avec Nori. Dire que depuis trois jours je me tenais relativement distante de lui pour éviter ce genre d'accident. Il aura suffi de peu pour finalement me faire remarquer. Enfin, nous faire remarquer.  
" Ça va être long … " je souffle. Et ça va être un enfer quand on sera à Érebor entouré de nains ...  
" Quoi donc ? " demande Ori en me tendant une brosse à cheveux que je prends.  
" De devoir faire l'effort de rien faire d'incorrecte jusqu'au mariage. J'pensais pas à mal en me changeant par exemple, parce qu'on a toujours plus ou moins fait comme ça. Personne de votre compagnie m'a jamais rien dit quand j'me changeais devant vous tant que j'faisais ça discrètement.  
\- Parce qu'on osait pas. T'es toujours bizarre. " Je fusille du regard Nori en commençant à me brosser les cheveux. Enfin, c'est pas sincère, je peux pas faire semblant d'être fâchée bien longtemps. Pis c'pas comme si j'pouvais le contredire, c'est le cas. Différence culturelle, tout ça.  
" Oui, mais bon, on est d'accord que normalement ça se fait pas trop.  
\- Pas du tout même. " rajoute Bilbo.  
" Faut que j'arrive à retenir : pas toucher, pas regarder avec insistance, pas se faire voir par qui que ce soit. " je résume. " En gros, soit distante de tout le monde.  
\- C'est l'idée. " confirme Ori.  
" C'pas gagné. " conclu mon amoureux.  
" Tu m'aides pas beaucoup en même temps. " je fais semblant de râler.  
" Pourquoi je t'aiderais ? " s'amuse-t-il. Je lui tire alors la langue, encore.

" Est-ce que tu veux que je te coiffe ?  
\- Comment ça ? " je demande à Nori.  
J'ai fini de me brosser les cheveux et suit déjà en train de séparer en trois brins ma tignasse au niveau de ma nuque. Bilbo et Ori discutent à voix-basse des constellations qu'on voit d'ici, au vu de leur voix endormit, le marchand de sable va pas tarder à passer. Derrière nous, tout le monde est couché, en dehors de Legolas et Gandalf qui discutent de leur côté à voix-basse de je ne sais quoi.  
" Ta tresse ne résiste pas au vent. Est-ce que tu veux que je te coiffe ? " repropose Nori.  
Je me mord l'intérieur des joues. Ce serait pas vraiment raisonnable, parce que ça implique de la proximité physique devant les autres.  
" Ils dorment et Fíli a dit qu'on était presque marié, ça ira. " tente de me cajoler mon amoureux.  
Est-ce que je passerais l'occasion d'être proche de lui ? Nope !  
Je me jette pratiquement près de lui, il me manipule les jambes de façon à ce que je sois assise entre ses cuisses et je lui passe ma brosse et mon morceau de cuir dont je me sers pour me coiffer.  
Je gémis presque de bonheur en sentant ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu. Trois jours que j'ai pas vraiment eut de contact avec lui.  
" Ça faisait longtemps. " me chuchote Nori qui lit visiblement dans mes pensées.  
" Yep. Alors tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Surprise. "  
Je le laisse alors faire en observant vaguement autour de nous. Les aigles pépient entre eux, Landroval surveillant consciencieusement les alentours. Jusque-là ça se passe très bien, non ? Genre, pas d'orcs, pas de dispute, personne est vraiment mit à part, on a toutes nos affaires et on a bien mangé.  
J'observe Gandalf qui attire l'attention de Legolas sur nous, alors je leur tire la langue. Non, mais, je fais ce que je veux, ils étaient pas censé faire attention à moi. Je vois les épaules de Legolas se secouer, il doit rire. Je vois pas la figure de Gandalf qui s'est de nouveau tourné.  
C'est calme … L'ambiance calme où on manque de rien des débuts de quête m'avait presque manqué.  
" J'espère que le reste du voyage sera aussi sympa. " je murmure pour Nori en caressant distraitement sa cheville, repoussant un peu sa chaussette.  
" J'espère aussi. " me glisse le nain dans mon dos.


	25. Paralysé

**A partir de ce chapitre, ça va être le bordel pendant un mois niveau publication.**

 **Aka je vais poster dès qu'un chapitre est écrit, sans relecture globale. Je m'excuse une fois ici profondément. Je vais entrer dans NaNoWriMo (comme l'an passé quoi) et vais donc booster niveau écriture pour finir entièrement ce tome au quel j'arrête pas d'ajouter des chapitres (j'en ai rajouté deux rien qu'hier). Le but est de finir d'écrire pour pouvoir tout décembre me concentrer sur la relecture et régler quelques plot-holes mineurs (un de mes betas m'a aidé à finir de corriger le plot principal hier et j'ai passé ma semaine à prévoir mes aides pour tout novembre, j'suis parré à finir ce tome).  
Dans un monde idéal, ça veut dire un à deux chapitres par jour. Dans un monde réaliste, je pense que ça va plutôt vouloir dire un chapitre tous les deux jours.**

 **Si vous voulez m'aider : hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour, que ça soit en review pleine de critiques (qui seront toujours bien prise, même si elles sont négatives) ou juste en m'envoyant un p'tit smiley par review !**

 **Et je remercie celleux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas encore répondue, je vous ai lu, j'ai sautillé idiotement de joie sur ma chaise en vous lisant, mais ma vie est en ramdam en ce moment et j'ai pas encore prit le temps de me poser pour vous répondre, mais j'vous ai lu avec plaisir ! Vous êtes mon inspiration et ma motivation !**

 **Je tenterais de glisser un p'tit mot de temps à autre dans mes chapitres, mais en attendant : je vous aime !**

 **Vous êtes des lecteurices géniaux 3 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**  
 **Paralysé**  
 _18 août_

* * *

Ils ont bougé, hein ?

Je me frotte les yeux, chassant les derniers restes sableux du sommeil de mes paupières. De nouveau, ils sont là. Nope, je rêve plus. On était pas si prêt des arbres hier.

Les aigles ont pas l'air inquiet, à dire vrai. Ils sont tous réveillés et silencieusement, leurs têtes surveillent les alentours. Je sors de sous ma couette et m'approche d'un des arbres. Ça ressemble à un arbre. Enfin, à un arbre classique quoi. Avec ses racines bien enracinés, son tronc, ses branches et ses feuilles. Je pose doucement une main sur son tronc. C'est un Ent ? Aucun mouvement ne se fait. J'observe la cime, quasiment dépourvu de feuille. On dirait deux bras en fait. C'est ça qui m'intrigue. J'observe ses comparses autour. Je jurerais que c'est des Ents. Entre leur apparence étrangement humanoïde et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas là hier. Doucement, je m'approche encore de celui que j'ai approché et je colle mon oreille au tronc.  
On est pas censé entendre la sève circuler dans un arbre. Pas comme ça.  
Le son ressemble à un mélange de coeur qui bat, de ronronnement et de pompes à eau d'aquarium.  
Je ferme les yeux pour mieux entendre ce bruit qui se mêlent à ma respiration.

Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux et contre mon visage. J'entends le vent dans les feuilles. Doucement, je me laisse bercer et m'avachit totalement contre l'arbre. Si c'est un Ent il a qu'à me chasser. Comme il ne bouge pas, je vais partir du fait que j'me plante ou qu'il en a rien à faire. Après tout, je ne lui fait pas de mal et je suis juste une hobbite, un parasite par rapport à lui.

Pourquoi câliner un arbre ?  
C'est idiot, mais c'est une vague habitude, un souvenir de mon grand-père qui adorait faire semblant de faire des câlins aux arbres pour s'étirer lorsqu'enfant il m'emmenait en forêt. Bon, après il m'effrayait aussi avec des histoires de croque-mittaine … Mais j'ai du coup gardé une certaine sympathie pour les arbres qui a migré vers les Ents avec le temps. J'aimais bien les Ents dans le film du Seigneur des Anneaux.  
J'suis contente d'en avoir croisé des vrais, même s'ils ont pas voulu montrer qu'ils étaient là.  
Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues, mais je les ignore.  
Ça me fait du bien de repenser à ma famille. C'est douloureux car j'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir ni rien … mais j'ai toujours un pincement au coeur en y repensant. Je regrette toujours en rien mes décisions ou ce qui m'est arrivé. Juste … Leur souvenir est avec moi et s'ils sont heureux, ils n'en sont pas moins douloureux. Je suis contente que personne ne me voit et qu'on me laisse ressasser de vieux souvenir au calme.

Je sais pas exactement combien de temps je reste là, mais quelqu'un me rejoint finalement. J'essuie discrètement d'une main mes larmes sèches sur ma peau.  
" Je me demandais si quelqu'un remarquerais. " note Gandalf. J'ouvre un oeil. Il regarde les autres Ents autour de moi.  
" Ils se sont avancés cette nuit pour venir aux nouvelles. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Grands Aigles et surtout le Seigneur des Aigles vient les voirs. Surtout pas avec autant de monde. " m'explique le magicien que j'écoute distraitement. " Ils ne voulaient cependant pas se faire voir de nos comparses, ils aiment autant les nains que les elfes. "  
Je ris doucement en entendant ça. M'étonnes pas trop, en fait. Les nains ont pas trop l'air au courant de ce qu'est un Ent après tout.  
" Je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, je te laisse t'habiller avant de réveiller les autres ? "  
Je hoche la tête et écoute les pas du magicien s'éloigner.

Il est temps de rejoindre le monde des éveillés.

" Merci pour ce câlin au réveil. " je murmure à l'Ent contre lequel j'étais jusque-là. " Continuez de protéger les arbres, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Merci d'exister. "  
Et avec ça je vais récupérer mes habits dans mon sac pour en effet me changer relativement loin du campement et éviter un nouvel incident diplomatique.

Habillée, je rejoins Bilbo pour lui secouer doucement le bras.  
" C'est l'heure de se réveiller Bilbo. " je lui murmure. Je le vois cligner des yeux. " Bon matin. "  
Après ça, je fais de même avec Ori, laissant Bilbo s'éloigner du campement pour se préparer à venir au petit déjeuner.  
Puis enfin, je profite que personne ne soit réveillé pour embrasser Nori qui … sans trop de surprise était déjà réveillé. A croire qu'il dort jamais. Il a le sommeil trop léger pour moi. Il me prends dans ses bras et me plaque contre lui. Mes mains rejoignent ses joues et je souris idiotement.  
" Coucou Amour, bien dormi ?  
\- Presque, ça manquait de toi près de moi. "  
Je hummume et lui embrasse le bout du nez.  
" C'est un bon réveil. Il en faudrait plus.  
\- Je plussoie. " Sur ces bonnes paroles, je me relève après un dernier baiser sur sa joue.  
Je secoue doucement Fíli et Kíli, puis Gimli qui ronchonne en khuzdul comme un écolier réclâmant à son réveil cinq minutes de plus. J'oublie toujours qu'il n'est pas la vaillant guerrier que j'ai pu connaître dans les films et qu'il est plus … prompt à vocaliser sa frustration. Je m'en amuse doucement.  
Le temps de réveiller Legolas, Aragorn et Ecthelion de légère tape sur l'épaule, Bilbo a commencé à faire du thé dans l'eau mise à chauffer par Gandalf.  
Il fait frais ce matin et je m'étire longuement, assise près du feu qui crépite de nouveau. Tout le monde vaque à ses activités, principalement s'éloigner du campement dans le coin toilette, s'habiller ou ranger les sacs de couchages.  
" Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai pas souvenir de ses arbres ? " finit par demander Legolas à haute voix ce que tout le monde (sauf moi) pense tout bas.  
" C'est sans doute des Ents. " tente Legolas. Tout le monde regarde Gandalf qui fume sa pipe en observant en effet les créatures ressemblant à des arbres.  
" Sans doute. "  
J'étouffe un rire en faisant semblant de tousser. Nori me tapote le dos, pour m'aider à chasser ce qui encombre hypothétiquement mes voies respiratoires.  
" Vous n'en dirais pas plus ? " devine Legolas.  
" En effet. " répond le magicien.

" Charlotte, tu m'aides à préparer des bols pour tout le monde ? " me demande Bilbo, qui a prit la charge de cuisinier de notre compagnie. Je le rejoins, laissant le reste de la communauté débattre pour savoir si oui ou non ce sont des Ents qui nous ont rejoint cette nuit.  
Gandalf ne m'a rien dit, mais je me demande pourquoi les Ents sont venus en vrai. Pas que pour avoir des nouvelles du monde ?

Après le petit-déjeuner où on discute tranquillement de choses et d'autres, c'est remballage de camps où tout le monde m'a demandé de diriger. A part " bah, heu, on range. " j'ai pas sû ordonner quoi que ce soit de concret, pour l'amusement de Legolas et Aragorn qui n'ont pas arrêté de me suggérer d'ordonner tel ou tel activité. Sans eux on serait repartie avec des bols sales et un feu éteint non-correctement.  
Et sans poches pleines de trucs à manger pour la journée sans Bilbo.  
Bien sûr, quand j'ai une nouvelle fois proposés qu'ils prennent le commandement, ils ont refusés. En fait, tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi je crois.  
Ils s'amusent tous à mes dépends.

En attendant, l'ambiance est bonne enfant et ça semble canaliser tout le monde dans un second but commun, donc … je laisse faire.

Enfin, on est prêt à décamper (et ce terme a jamais était aussi à propos que là dans ma façon de l'employer). Les aigles se sont rapprochés de nous.  
" Êtes-vous prêt à repartir ? " demande le Seigneur Aigle.  
" Je crois ? " je regarde tout le monde, mais tous me hoche positivement la tête. " Yep, on est prêt.  
Nous allons vers Nen Hithoel aujourd'hui, le temps s'annonce au beau-fixe. " nous apprends Gwaihir avant que les aigles s'abaissent de façon à ce qu'on puisse leur grimper dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on est de nouveaux dans les airs.  
" Au fait, c'est joli ta coiffure. " complimente Legolas dans mon dos.  
Je passe distraitement une main dans mes cheveux. Ah oui, c'est pas ma tresse habituelle, mais une coiffure un peu plus complexe de la part de Nori qui contient plein de mini-tresse et tient plus serré sur mon crâne mes petits cheveux, avant de mêler plusieurs petites tresses dans ma grosse tresse classique pour mes cheveux libres.  
" C'est Nori. " j'avoue.  
" Gandalf n'a pas voulu me répondre, mais je connais un peu mieux les nains que les autres grâces aux elfes de mon royaume. Vous n'êtes pas réellement marié, non ? "  
Notre couverture vient de flamber. Du coup je ris.  
" Non, même pas en phase de fiançaille ou quoi qu'est-ce. " j'explique entre deux rires.  
" Bon courage pour les tenirs si tu veux tenter le coup. " s'amuse Bilbo devant moi.  
" Loin de moi cette idée. Je n'oserais jamais me mettre entre Charlotte et ses objectifs. J'étais juste curieux. Vous formez un bon couple tous les deux. "  
Je rougis sur place et baisse la tête, la calant entre les omoplates de Bilbo.  
" Merci. " je souffle. " On a décidé de faire à la manière de mon monde quand on est entre nous, c'est à dire sans règles, mais j'ai un peu de mal à garder la distance. C'est pas naturel pour moi le coup du pas de contacte physique entre les gens.  
\- Ça viendra avec le temps, ne te tracasse pas trop. Tu as tout le temps d'apprendre et l'excuse de venir d'ailleurs. Autres lieux, autres moeurs. C'est normal. Racontes-moi comment vous en êtes arrivé là, la dernière fois vous vous ignorez presque. "  
Je grogne gênée, mais finit par en effet lui raconter avec les interventions ici et là de Bilbo nos retrouvailles en partie (j'vais quand même pas tout raconter) et notre relation jusque-là. Ça amuse beaucoup l'elfe en tout cas toute cette histoire.

Après avoir volé en suivant quelques temps la rivière Limlight, on arrive à un croisement.  
" Le champ de Celebran. " me pointe du doigt Legolas.  
" A partir d'ici si on suit la rivière, on longe les Terres brunes jusqu'au Argonath. " explique notre guide touristique, ou plutôt, Adnoram.  
" C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Deux immenses statues de pierres représentant les rois Isildur et Anárion. " explique Legolas.  
\- Oh, celles de Nen Hithoel du côté des cascades. " je comprends. Il s'agit du lieu où dans le film Boromir meurt et Sam et Frodo se séparent du groupe.  
" C'est cela. " Après ça, Legolas embraye alors sur l'histoire du lieu qui est récent en fait, car construit au troisième âge. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un vestige du premier ou second âge au plus tard. C'est la marque nord de la frontière du Gondor. On appelle ce lieu Porte des rois aussi. Nom plus facile à retenir.

En milieu de journée, les aigles s'agitent quelque peu. Ils s'hurlent entre eux en glatissement (le cri de l'aigle, je l'ai appris par Bilbo lors d'une conversation sur le cri des animaux où j'ai dû expliquer ma superbe blague de la coccinelle qui bip-bip et du cri du fax).  
D'un mouvement commun quelques secondes après Gwaihir qui ouvre le vol, toute la nuée redescend vers la Terre.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " je demande en regardant derrière nous Landroval qui ferme la marche descendre également.  
" Les nuages s'assombrissent. " m'explique Adnoram. Je lève les yeux devant nous pour regarder … des nuages blancs tout cotonneux. Alors, oui, il y en a plus que derrière nous, mais c'est pas signe de pluie, non ?  
En plus ce matin, les aigles disaient que le beau-temps de la veille se maintiendrait.

Une heure plus tard, je suis sous ma cape, le visage humide. On lutte contre un vent cinglant et des gouttes d'eaux qu'on traversent trop vite.  
Je douterais plus des prévisions météorologiques des aigles. Ils sont fiable.  
Grâce à Adnoram, on a pu discuter entre membre de la communauté de l'anneau, version perroquet et téléphone arabe. Les aigles pensent que la pluie va durer pas mal de temps et les empêcher de voler quelques temps. Comme on est pas spécifiquement pressé par le temps, on va donc se poser dès qu'on a un endroit où on pourra être à l'abris.  
J'ai eut après cette discussion un cours de botanique d'Adnoram. Je me demandais pourquoi les oiseaux et donc les aigles n'aimaient pas voler sous la pluie. La pluie les empêches de communiquer correctement, mais surtout, la pluie les empêches de garder leur chaleur corporelle à un seuil tolérable, donc voler mouillé créant plein de vent … Autant dire qu'ils risquent le coup de froid.  
Problème ? C'est le plat pays par ici. Il y a rien à portée de main pour se cacher de la pluie. Ce qui m'inquiète.  
" On est loin d'un endroit où vous pourrez vous poser ? " je fini par demander, après avoir tenté de regarder partout autour de moi une nouvelle fois, sans rien voir d'utile.  
" D'ici une bonne heure on arrivera au Wold. " me réponds Adnoram.  
" C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Il s'agit d'une zone fortement dense de forêt et de cultures des hommes du Rohan. On y trouvera forcément un bois. " me réponds Legolas.  
Et qui dit bois, dit arbre, dit couvert.  
" Ça ira de voler encore une heure sous la pluie ? " je m'inquiète.  
" Bien sûr. " me réponds sans inquiétude aucune le Grand Aigle.

Alors qu'on descend toujours plus vers le sol et que les battements d'ailes se font de plus en plus lourd, on finit par viré et quitté le cours de la rivière. Je commence à distinguer au loin des collines boisés et des champs.  
Je m'essuie le visage, enfin, on va pouvoir se protéger. Ils n'aimeront sans doute pas que je le pense aussi fortement, mais je vois bien que les Grand Aigles sont moins vif que tantôt et plus le temps passent, plus leur vol s'appesantit.

Finalement, on arrive dans un sous-bois. Tout le monde descend rapidement des aigles.  
" Prenez vos capes et des cordes, on va créer un toit géant entre les arbres pour protéger les aigles ! " j'ordonne presque sèchement. Ma priorité c'est de créer un abris pour nos compagnons de routes. Ils sont venu nous porter, ils mêritent qu'on fassent ce qu'on peut pour les aider. En plus, je supporte pas de les penser misérables et ils ont l'air trempé jusqu'à l'os, j'veux pas qu'ils choppent une maladie quelconque.  
" Prenez tout ce qui est imperméable ! " corrige pour moi Aragorn. " Fouillez dans le sac de Gandalf, j'y ai mit plusieurs grandes toiles épaisses. "  
Tout le monde s'agite, se passant des cordes et des tissus. C'est un méli-mélo relativement organisé. Tout le monde (en dehors de Gandalf et moi) est déjà en train de tirer des cordages d'un arbre aux autres, pendant qu'on a les bras chargés de tout les tissus imperméables qu'on a. Je vois même plus autre chose que le tas que j'ai dans les bras, du coup j'ose pas bouger.  
Même sous les branchages pourtant relativement épais, la pluie me dégouline dessus. Le bruit est infernale, la pluie tombant d'abord sur les arbres avec fracas avant de nous retomber dessus.  
En une quinzaine de minutes, on a un toit au dessus de nos têtes sur lesquels tombent la pluie. Elle s'est intensifié depuis notre décision de venir nous arrêter ici. Les aigles ressemblent à des boules de plumes tellement ils sont trempés. En fait, on est tous dans le même état : comme passé à la machine à lavé. Nos cheveux et vêtements fripés et partant dans tous les sens, nous collant à la peau de manière inconfortable et nos bottes pleines d'eaux c'étant infiltré nous donne l'impression de marcher sur des poissons.  
Gwaihir est le premier à se redresser de toute sa hauteur, torse en avant et aile écarté. En quelques mouvements rapides, il s'ébroue, envoyant de l'eau sur tout le monde, avant de baisser la tête pour venir délicatement se réfugier avec nous sous la bache.  
" Merci. Je ne pensais pas que vous nous aideriez à nous abritez. " annonce-t-il solennellement.  
" On allait pas vous laisser sous la pluie, quand bien même les arbres nous couvrent. On voyage ensemble. Pis c'pas comme si on profitait pas d'être au sec aussi. " je réponds avec un grand sourire.  
" Je vous avais bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'une âme douce. " rajoute Gandalf à l'intention du Seigneur Aigle. Il vient de me comparer à un Bisounours ? Bah, il a raison après tout. Je lui souris donc.  
" Que fais-t-on maintenant ? " me sors de ma réflexion Aragorn. Je me tourne alors vers lui, sans regarder plus longtemps la nuée d'aigle géant qui se secoue à tour de rôle avant de nous rejoindre au sec.  
" Un feu c'est mort, non ? " le ranger hoche la tête. " Bon, on va tous se sécher pour pas tomber malade, ensuite … On installe un campement ? " je propose, rejoignant mon sac déjà ouvert parce que j'en ai sortie ma vieille cape et mon duvet étanche. Tout le monde est trop occupé à se changer pour quitter nos habits trempés, tant et si bien que personne ne fait attention à moi. Je prends rapidement des affaires et m'approche d'Adnoram. J'me changerais bien devant tout le monde, mais j'ai pas envie de choquer tout le monde comme hier. Une fois, pas deux.  
" Désolé de te demander ça, mais, est-ce que tu veux bien écarter une aile pour me servir de paravent ? "  
C'est sûrement une demande déplacé, mais tout ce qui pourrait me servir de serviette ou autre est au dessus de nos têtes. J'ai donc rien pour me cacher du regard de la communauté. Si ce n'est un oiseau géant avec qui je m'entends relativement bien.  
" Bien sûr. " s'amuse l'aigle qui étends une de ses ailes prêts du sol en riant, créant un mur de plume entre moi et les autres.  
Je me change derrière lui aussi vite que je le peux après avoir essoré comme je le peux mes cheveux. Mon nouveau t-shirt me colle au dos déjà, alors après avoir remercié Adnoram, je retrouve au fonds de mon sac un pull que j'enfile.

Quand enfin le campement est installé, la pluie fait un concert de tous les diables sur nos têtes. Je regarde intensément la surface disparates, véritable patchwork de tissus de taille et couleurs différentes, espérant que ça suffira pour nous garder au sec. Et que ça tiendra, également. S'il y a un peu trop de vent, on risque de perdre quelques tissus … Je me mord la lèvre inférieur. Non, on a fait autant de noeud que possible pour maintenir le tout et le vent a pas l'air de se lever particulièrement, ça devrait aller. Faut pas que je m'inquiète maintenant.  
Les Grand Aigles sont regroupés ensembles et sont encore en train de remettre de l'ordre dans leur plume. C'est un travail qui a l'air méthodique et qui accapare toute leur attention. Grâce à la magie de Gandalf et l'ingéniosité combiné des nains, de Legolas et d'Aragorn, on a un grand feu au milieu de notre campement. Enfin grand … assez pour nous chauffer quoi. Les bois humides créer une fumée blanche étrange, si bien qu'on s'approche pas trop non plus, malgré notre envie de nous sécher.  
On est assis sur nos vêtements sales, pour pas avoir le fessier mouillée.  
Avec tout ça, il est à peine midi. On a clairement pas fait autant de route que ce qu'on espérait.  
" Bon, l'avantage, c'est qu'on va pouvoir manger chaud ce midi. " je propose pour nous remonter le moral.  
" Et je préfère ce genre de contretemps à une rencontre avec une créature plus grande que moi. " continue pour moi Bilbo. Ce qui me fait rire.  
" En même temps, tous les vilains pas beaux de ce monde sont plus grand que les hobbits. " A dire vrai, même les nains font une tête de plus en moyenne que les hobbits. Tout le monde s'amuse de ma remarque.  
" Je te rappelle que nous sommes à une taille tout à fait respectable. Ce sont les autres qui sont bien trop grand. " et sur ça, Bilbo se lance sur un long laïus relativement sérieux sur le fait que censément, les hobbits sont à la taille idéale pour ce monde. Il n'est qu'à moitié sérieux, mais on sent qu'il a entendu ce discour bien des fois. Personne n'ose le couper, ni l'empêcher de nous ordonner de l'aider à préparer le repas.  
Rien ne se met en travers du ventre d'un hobbit.  
J'entends quand même Gimli râler dans sa barbe qu'il aurait bien pourfendu quelques orcs. Qu'est-ce qu'une aventure sans ennemi à décimer ?  
D'un côté il a pas tord.  
De l'autre je suis particulièrement heureuse que ça se passe sans embrouille. J'suis pas particulièrement attiré par la violence.

Rien ne se met non plus au travers de l'hospitalité d'un hobbit de bonne famille comme les Baggins.  
C'est comme ça que les aigles se retrouvent avec des morceaux de viandes séchés re-hydrater dans de la soupe, ainsi que divers légumes pêchés de la soupe, dans des bols.  
" Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais vous ne pouvez pas chasser avec ce temps et il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez malade. Cela vous aidera à vous réchauffer. " explique Bilbo pendant que je finis d'apporter les bols restants.  
Les cinq aigles nous regardent étrangement, mais Gwaihir incline sa tête.  
" Votre bonté est grandement apprécié.  
\- C'est tout naturel. Bon appétit. "  
Je souris en regardant Bilbo qui rayonne. Cela me met toujours en joie de le voir aussi sûr de lui. Il a bien prit en assurance depuis que je lui ai connu. J'aimerais dire que c'est moi qui l'ai rendu ainsi, mais je sais bien que je n'ai été qu'un léger coup de pouce.  
L'aventure lui sied à merveille.

Le campement est étrangement silencieux pendant qu'on mange. Seul les bruits de becs et bouchent mastiquant tente de percer le bruit de la pluie. Elle ne semble pas prête de s'arrêter, comme l'on prédit les aigles. On risque d'être coincé ainsi quelques temps. J'espère que demain on pourra repartir.  
" Personne n'a d'histoire à raconter ? " demande timidement Ori. Tout le monde lève le nez de son bol.  
" Vous connaissez Bambi ? " je prends sur moi pour occuper tout le monde, j'ai pas tellement faim et ma soupe est encore bien trop chaude, pour ça que je pécore le pain depuis tantôt.  
Sans surprise, un concert de " non " me réponds. Je suis un peu étonnée que j'ai pas raconté ce Disney à Bilbo, mais ça doit être l'un des rares que je lui ai pas encore raconté.  
" Dans une grande et majestueuse forêt, où l'humain ne mettait pas les pieds, un Grand Prince régné. Il s'agissait d'un cerf à la ramure sans pareille. Un beau jour, toute la forêt se rassembla autour d'un bosquet où, caché, une biche venait de mettre à bas. Sa progéniture n'était autre que le Petit Prince, premier fils du Grand prince. "  
J'essaye d'imiter les intonations de Bilbo et Bofur pour rendre l'histoire passionnante, mais même sans ça, ils sont pendus à mes lèvres. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de l'histoire de mon monde.

Les cris indignés de toute notre communauté quand j'explique que mon théâtrale " Pan " suivit d'un silence lourd de sens de ma part était bel et bien la mort de la mère de Bambi font sursauter les aigles qui conversaient entre eux.  
J'aurais jamais cru avoir un public aussi investi dans l'histoire.  
Est-ce que je devrais leur dire qu'il s'agit d'une histoire pour enfant ? Je ris silencieusement derrière ma main. Sans doute pas, ce sont tous des grands guerriers fort et viriles, hein. La vision offensé qu'ils m'offrent me faire rire avant que je ne reprenne mon histoire en tentant de m'empêcher de sourire. J'voudrais pas qu'ils croient que je me marre de la mort de la maman de Bambi, j'suis pas sans coeur, j'connais juste l'histoire sur le bout de mes doigts.

Et alors que je finis, tout le monde est muet. Je finis alors en quelques lampées le reste de ma soupe désormais bien froide.  
" Alors ? " je demande.  
" Ce ne sont pas les épopées épiques dont j'ai l'habitude. " dit à voix-basse Ecthelion.  
" Je n'avais jamais entendu de pareille histoire. " murmure Gimli, pensif. Ce qui me fait rire doucement, parce que les histoires de mon monde avec lesquels j'ai grandi sont bien différentes des histoires de Bofur qui sont toujours pleines de richesses et de trésors divers et variés. Yep, nos histoires sont bien différentes. C'est ça qui fait leur richesse.  
" Merci pour cette histoire. " rajoute Ori, qui n'a pas arrêté de prendre des notes dans son carnet qu'il a sortie de je ne sais trop où, comme souvent.  
" De rien, c'est sympa de se rappeler de mes histoires d'enfances. "

Je finis soigneusement de racler le fond de mon bol avant de m'étirer.  
" Une autre ? " je propose en voyant que personne ne se propose à nous occuper et j'suis bien partie.  
" Pourquoi pas La belle et la bête ? Je ne crois pas que tu l'ai raconté encore à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. " propose Bilbo.  
" Pas idiot. " je pose alors mon bol à mes pieds et claque mes deux paumes de mains.

" Je pense que ça passe par l'éducation … C'est un des trucs qui fait qu'on juge un pays comme riche, le fait que l'école soit accessible à tous et même obligatoire jusqu'à un certain âge. ça permet à tous d'avoir un socle de connaissance commun, quel que soit le genre. Et qui dit population scolarisé, dis moins de disparité … Enfin, dans les faits. C'est comme les utopies, sur le papier c'est bien beau, mais dans sa mise en place c'est un peu branlant, même si tout le monde cherche à atteindre un idéal … "  
Je penche la tête.  
Des Disneys, on en est venu à parler des choses de mon monde que j'aimerais voir en place en Arda. C'est à la toute base une question d'Ecthelion qui semble s'intéresser de prêt à l'amélioration des conditions de vies de son peuples. Passé les premières minutes à bafouiller que j'y connaissais rien en politique et tout ce qui entoure les sujets de sociétés, Bilbo m'a rassuré en disant que mon avis était intéressant, même si j'en connaissais pas grand chose.  
C'est comme ça que notre discussion est devenu un brin trop sérieuse pour moi, mais intéressante. Qu'est-ce que je verrais bien d'instaurer dans ce monde ? Un système égalitaire pour les genres a été ma première idée, ça a dérivé sur plus d'échanges de connaissances globales parmis les peuples, puis l'école. Autant dire qu'on a bien dévié. Mais c'est le but d'une discussion. Gandalf est particulièrement intéressé.  
Par chance, j'ai pas mal eut d'intérêt pour les civilisations utopiques fut un temps et même si mes souvenirs sont ténues, j'ai pu sortir quelques bons arguments en faveurs d'une société où tout le monde avait accès au métier qui l'intéressait et au soin.  
Bon, la plupart des mes souvenirs ont pas forcément plu. Leurs sociétés sont bien différentes des miennes, mais au moins, on discute et on peut apprendre des erreurs de mon propre monde.  
Je me prends pas mal la tête avec Echtelion qui pense que c'pas une priorité que d'apprendre aux femmes à gérer autre chose que les affaires familiales et que l'illettrisme n'est pas un soucis. J'ai l'impression d'être à un conseil de roi de Kaamelot. Heureusement, Bilbo explique qu'étrangement, dans la Comté il y avait très peu d'illettrisme et qu'en attendant, la plupart des hobbits vivaient aisément. AH ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
Bon ceci dit, l'argument d'Echtelion que la priorité c'est de nourrir tout le peuple est aussi un très bon argument qui m'a fermé le clapet. J'avais pas pensé que le Gondor pouvait avoir des difficultés à nourrir tout le monde.  
" C'est pour cela que je vous demande votre avis, mais je ne vous demanderais pas de venir mettre en place vos bonnes idées que vous tirez de votre monde. " finit par m'expliquer l'homme du Gondor en souriant. Ce n'est pas condescendant, même si ma fierté en prends un coup. Je vois où il veut en venir.  
" Vous faites bien. " je le rassure. Non, clairement, j'ferais une très mauvaise dirigeante. Alors qu'Echtelion il réfléchit comme un roi depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il est carrément plus apte que moi à diriger son peuple vers la bonne direction.

Finalement, le débat continue entre Ecthelion, Aragorn et Fíli qui sont les plus impliqués. Gandalf et Kíli écoute de façon attentive.  
Gimli et Legolas sont en train de se lier d'amitier ou de s'engueuler plus ou moins autour de leurs armes respective. J'les vois s'agiter, arc et haches au point. Je souffle du nez en voyant ça. De vrais enfants, mais ça me rassure de les voir converser, ça me rappelle les films. Et dans tous les cas, j'suis toujours ravie quand je vois des nains et des elfes qui interagissent ensemble.  
Je vais rejoindre le sac d'Ori pour y prendre la carte de la Terre du milieu que je sais être dedans. Il s'agit d'un tube de bois souple, mais solide et surtout étanche, fermé par un bouchon à vis. Je lève la main pour montrer à Nori ce que j'ai piqué dans le sac de son frère, puisque je me doute que de sa position près d'Aragorn il m'observe. Il a jamais quitté son rôle d'espion et j'm'attends pas à ce qui l'a perde maintenant, du coup quand je fais des trucs dans mon coin j'préfère faire des grands gestes pour lui montrer ce que je fais.  
En me repostant près du feu, je déroule la carte sur mes genoux.

Je trouve rapidement la Lorien sur la carte. En dessous en longeant la montagne brumeuse on tombe sur Fangorn. De là je trouve en effet la rivière qu'on a suivit ce matin et … Ah, c'est là le Wold. On est du côté de la rivière dooonc … On est à mi-chemin entre la forêt de Fangorn et Nen Hithoel, notre destination du jour.  
M'aidant de mes doigts comme une règle je calcule la distance Imladris-Fangorn et sans bouger l'écart entre mon pouce et mon index, reportent la distance entre le Wold où l'on est et la frontière du Mordor où l'on va.  
Oui, si demain matin il pleut pas, demain soir on devrait être au Mordor. J'étais un peu inquiète que la pluie nous retardent de beaucoup, mais en fait … ça va. Je sens quelqu'un se poser à côté de moi et lève la tête de mon plan vers Nori qui observe également la carte avec intérêt.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ?  
\- Où on était exactement, autant la forêt de Fangorn j'connaissais vaguement " pour ne pas dire que je crois que la communauté originale y passe dans le film, ou au moins Gandalf, Merry et Pippin " mais j'avais aucune idée d'où était le Wold. " Je lui pointe du doigt alors l'endroit où l'on se situe, au cas où.  
" Rassurée de voir qu'on avance ? " Je hoche la tête. " Tu te souviens qu'on a pas de porte à ouvrir à une date donnée ? Et qu'on a tout le temps que l'on veut si ce que Gandalf dit est vrai ? "  
Je me mord l'intérieur des joues. Bien sûr que je le sais … Gandalf n'a pas cessé de me le répéter dès qu'il en a eut l'occasion, mais …  
" J'peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. J'ai hâte que l'anneau soit détruit … " je murmure en glissant mon regard vers Bilbo qui est en train de cuisiner je ne sais quoi sur le feu. Il mijote surement un truc pour ce soir.  
" Moi aussi j'ai hâte que ça soit fini. Plus on se rapproche du Mordor et plus nous risquons de croiser des orcs. " Il glisse sa main dans la mienne, sur la carte. " Je n'ai pas envie de te voir croiser un orc. "  
Je serre sa main en grimaçant. Non, j'ai pas trop envie de recroiser un orc, mais dans le Mordor … ça risque d'être compliqué. Pis il y a les grosses araignés. Je frissonne d'horreur. Bon, avec les aigles et de la chance, on en croisera pas, mais … ça m'empêche pas d'avoir mon estomac qui se sert.  
" Gandalf est confiant et pas un brin stressé, ça ira. " annonce Nori. Je lui souris alors. Faisons confiance à Gandalf.

Cette nuit, on dort presque tous les uns sur les autres tel des pingouins. On a beau être en aout, avec la pluie on se les cailles grave. Les aigles sont aussi collés les uns aux autres. J'ai prit le premier tour de garde avec Gimli. Et Gandalf qui ne dort pas.  
Même les aigles dorment cette nuit. Avoir volé une partie de la journée sous la pluie les a fatigués plus qu'ils ne veulent qu'on le devine. Je m'étire doucement. Les gouttes tombent de façon anarchique, mais on commence à entrapercevoir une éclaircit. Elles tombent moins druent. Gandalf pense que demain on pourra repartir. Je replace correctement mon pull sur moi et tapote mes cheveux, enfin sec, une demi-journée plus tard.  
" Charlotte ? " je sursaute presque en entendant Gimli m'adresser la parole. Si on s'entends bien, il ne le fait pas souvent et je peux compter sur les doigts de ma main le nombre de fois où il m'a adressé la parole en tête à tête.  
" Oui Gimli ?  
\- Mon esprit s'agite en repensant à mon foyer. Auriez-vous des histoires de mon père à me raconter s'il vous plait ? "  
Je souris, il oublie souvent de me tutoyer, mais surtout, j'oublie souvent que malgré sa barbe et son physique adulte, il n'est qu'un adolescent … Il a dix ans de moins que Kíli que je considère comme un ado, après tout.  
" Une histoire de Glóïn … " je réfléchis … Des histoires, j'en ai pas que ça, malgré le fait que j'ai vécu avec lui pendant toute la quête d'Érebor. " C'est sans doute celui qui a mit le plus de temps à m'accepter dans la compagnie. Même Óïn ton oncle a eut moins de mal. " je ris doucement. Nope, Glóïn est pas le plus amicale. Je commence alors à raconter tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit concernant le père de Gimli. Sa façon de s'inviter chez Elrond à notre arrivée, sa façon de toujours parler de Gimli et sa femme, notre humour qui ne coïncidait pas vraiment, sa façon d'être toujours exaspéré par ma façon d'être.  
Le jeune nain m'écoute presque religieusement en surveillant les alentours de notre campement.  
Quand plus rien ne me vient à l'esprit, je lui pose mille et unes question sur le Hall de Thorïn dans la Montagne Bleue, avant qu'il ne se lance dans ses propres anecdotes.

Un jour, je visiterais la Montagne Bleue.


	26. Je crois en nous

**Chapitre 26**  
 **Je crois en nous**  
 _19 août_

* * *

J'ai le souffle coupé.  
C'est …

Indescriptible.

A pertes de vue, la rivière de l'Anduin s'éloigne ce qui doit être le nord puisque c'est de là qu'on vient, à mes pieds un énorme escalier mènent vers le lac Nen Hithoel. Je peux admirer sa grandeur, environ 30 kilomètre de longueur pour 15 de larges. Au bout de ce lac, deux énormes statues de colosse, tendant leur bras vers moi. Isildur et Anárion, je me rappelle vaguement. Ils entourent ce que je sais être une cascade. C'est à ça que ressemble l'ancêtre d'Aragorn ? Mes yeux le cherchent, près de la rive, mais d'ici je ne vois de lui qu'une tâche indistincte aux cheveux court et brun, dénotant avec les cheveux longs et blonds de Legolas.

Je respire l'air humide du sommet où je suis.  
Amon Hen, m'a dit Bilbo, ému.

En me retournant, je peux admirer l'étendue du Rohan et du Gondor, bordé par les montagnes et pleines de petite rivière. Sans ressembler à la Comté, on voit d'ici des étendues fertiles et des champs.  
Les chutes du Rauros sont près de nous explique Bilbo qui pointe ici et là des endroits qu'il reconnaît.  
Il murmure, mais Ori et moi l'entendons clairement.  
Là-bas, cela doit être les Gorges de Helm. On distingue le sommet d'Isengard si on plisse correctement les yeux. Enfin, ça doit être ça, ça ressemble pas à un sommet de montagne, mais la distance et l'atmosphère nous empêche d'en être sûr.

Amon Hen, c'est l'un des trois pics principaux de la montagne entourant Nen Hithoel.  
L'escalier menant à ce sommet est pratiquement en ruine. Et le Siège de la vision est pratiquement dans le même état.  
Il s'agit d'un genre de chaise géante au sommet de la montagne qui permettait à l'origine de surveiller les alentours. C'était un point militaire stratégiques pour le Gondor. Il n'en reste qu'une ruine. En relativement bon état pour une ruine, mais délabré tout de même. ça reste un bel avant-poste.  
J'y verrais bien des tables de pierres en rond tout au long de la structure avec une frise expliquant les différents points de vues qu'on a des alentours vu qu'on a une vue excellente. Un peu comme on a dans certaines zones touristiques. Mais c'est p'tet un peu hors contexte ici. L'idée me fait rire tout de même, je me retrouve donc à expliquer à mes camarades ce que j'ai en tête. Ce qui fait rire Bilbo et Ori qui trouvent que c'est une bonne idée, mais en effet hors de propos vu qu'on est techniquement pas ici pour faire du tourisme.

Enfin, techniquement.

En vérité, quand on est arrivé ici aux alentours du midi solaire, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de supplier Adnoram de me montrer d'en haut ce que c'est exactement que ce lac. Le grand Aigle, grand Prince après avoir rit quelques instants m'a dit que si le reste de ma nuée était d'accord il était également d'accord. J'ai donc pratiquement sauté près de ma nuée, la communauté de l'anneau 2.0 donc et en riant, on m'a autorisé à m'éclipser. Bilbo a dit qu'il m'accompagnait parce que ça l'intéressait aussi et qu'on avait pas besoin de lui. Ori a dit qu'on aurait besoin d'être protégé.  
Comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les trois avec Adnoram à voler autour du lac, avant de nous poser ici pour profiter du point de vue.

Je regrette de pas avoir d'appareil photo.  
Mais comme à beaucoup d'endroit, je tâche de mémoriser dans ma mémoire un maximum de ce que je vois. Ori de son côté fait des croquis hâtifs, mais très juste, de la zone. Pendant que Bilbo nous récite ce qu'il sait de ce qu'il voit, Adnoram le corrigeant ou lui rafraîchissant la mémoire quand il y a besoin.

Finalement, on l'aura eut avec Adnoram notre viré au Nen Hithoel.  
Je regrette pas d'être venue.

Quand Ori a finit ses croquis, Adnoram nous ramènent à contre-coeur vers les autres.

Notre pause ici à la base n'était pas à volonté touristique, mais pour remplir une dernière fois nos gourdes d'eau pure et discuter une dernière fois avant le Mordor. C'est le dernier endroit où l'on est sûr qu'on sera vraiment en sécurité.  
Le reste de la communauté à fini de remplir nos outres et finalise de refermer nos sacs. Nos provisions n'ont pas vraiment descendue en deux jours et demi de voyages. On est encore bien armé et bien équipée. Pas d'inquiétude donc.  
Enfin, pas d'inquiétude … On est pas encore dans le Mordor.

Gwaihir me demande mon avis sur notre lieu d'arrivé ce soir. Je suis encore en nom la meneuse de notre compagnie, pour mon déplaisir, même si en soit je ne fais qu'approuver les idées des autres, Aragorn et Legolas ayant doucement prit en charge notre groupe.  
Gwaihir et Gandalf m'explique qu'ils comptent nous faire monter un campement (sans feu) dans le creu des montagnes, dans le Nord de l'Ithilien, près de Morannon qui est l'emplacement de la porte nord du Mordor. Celon eux, le sommet sur lequel ils veulent allé devrait être à l'abris des ennemis si on se met sur le bon versant. J'suis pas très rassuré à l'idée de dormir sur la frontière du Mordor, mais ils ont l'air sûr d'eux … Histoire de pas avoir cette décision qui me pèse, j'ai organisé un vote à main levé. En dehors de Bilbo (qui était contre) et moi (qui n'avait pas d'avis, ne voulant pas, mais ayant confiance dans le Seigneur Aigle et le Magicien Gris), tout le monde était pour.

La nuit est belle et bien installé. Seul la lune nous éclaire et j'observe les mines de tout le monde. Je tremble, je saurais pas dire si c'est de froid ou de peur, mais on est tous dans un état similaire, derrière nos masques d'indifférences.  
L'air est rançide et même la brise ne nous permet pas de respirer sans avoir l'estomac qui se noue. Les aigles sont partie chasser. On a déjà mangé notre repas, froid. Du fromage, du pain et divers fruits secs et morceaux de viande séchés. C'était assez pour nous caler et même si froid, ça nous a fait du bien au moral.  
Enfin, autant de bien que notre inquiétude nous a permit d'être.

Ori est logé dans mes bras, Bilbo et Nori de chaque côté, collé à moi. Fíli et Kíli sont de la même façon épaule contre épaule, Gimli entre nos deux groupes. Si je tends la main par dessus Bilbo, je peux le toucher. Autant dire qu'on est aussi proche les uns des autres qu'on ose l'être. Seul Ecthelion est un peu à part, il nous tourne le dos. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce qu'il surveille le bas de la montagne ou si en trois jours de voyages on a pas réussit à l'intégré correctement dans notre groupe. Pourtant Aragorn qui est arrivé presque en même temps que lui dans notre communauté est bien intégré. Ou alors, l'homme du Gondor est simplement un loup solitaire.

L'ambiance est pesante, personne ne parle vraiment. Ni ne bouge pour étendre nos couches respectives. Certains fument doucement leurs pipes. D'autres s'occupent une dernière fois de vérifier leurs armes et leurs tranchants.  
Moi, j'observe les membres de notre communauté.  
On est déjà si loin dans l'aventure en si peu de temps.  
Demain, on sera à Orodruin, Amon Amarth, le Mont Destin, l'endroit où l'Anneau Unique a été forgé.  
Je pose ma tête sur Bilbo.  
Demain, on devrait avoir réussit à détruire cet horrible bijou.

Je suis partagée entre la fébrilité de finir cette quête et savoir Sauron détruit et l'angoisse totale de ne pas réussir si prêt du but.

Quand enfin Ecthelion décide de revenir parmi nous et de préparer sa couche, tout le monde suit son exemple silencieusement.

Pas de feu pour nous réchauffer cette nuit, mais on a tous enfilé un pull et ça suffit.

Alors qu'on finit de définir les tours de rondes, les aigles reviennent et s'installent autour de nous.  
Le Seigneur Gwaihir propose une nouvelle fois de nous surveiller les alentours cette nuit. Je le remercie, mais décide quand même de partager les tours de gardes entre Aigles et notre communauté.  
Aragorn et Bilbo sont ainsi les premiers à prendre leur quart de garde.

Je ne m'empêche pas de garder dans ma main celle de Nori. J'ai besoin de sa présence cette nuit et heureusement pour moi, personne ne semble prêt à dire que ça se fait pas ou je ne sais quel autre non-sens de bienséance.

* * *

 **Petit chapitre de transition avant le fun du Mordor. Le calme avant la tempête quoi. Pour le moment, touuuut va bien. Mais demain ?**  
 **Ahahah (ceci est un rire diabolique, au cas où).**

 **Vous êtes pas prêt. Ou l'êtes-vous ? Dites-moi !**


	27. Le destin change plus vite que la mort

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**  
 **Le destin change plus vite que la mort de la lumière**  
 _20 août_

* * *

On est arrivé à la Montagne du destin ? J'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.  
J'écrase la main de Bilbo dans la mienne.

" Je reste là. " annonce Nori. " Gimli tu vas avec eux. "

J'ai pas le temps de protester que Gimli me pousse devant lui, me laissant hurler dans le vide. Les murs noirs et rougeoyant m'emprisonne et Bilbo me tire avec lui le long du couloir. Avec un dernier regard vers mon amoureux, Ori et Fíli, je me concentre sur notre tâche, ma main libre serrant mon couteau de prêt. Je hoche la tête et ravale un dernier cri. De peur ou de frustration, je saurais pas dire. J'emboite finalement de mon gré les pas de Bilbo. Gimli est dans mon dos, une main entre mes omoplates. Cela me rassure de ne pas être en fin de file.

C'est le bordel.

Enfin, pas dans notre couloir, plutôt depuis ce matin.  
Tout a bien si bien commencé.  
On a pu avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
On s'est ensuite préparé une dernière fois en allégeant nos sacs et en en prenant un sur deux, la plupart de nos affaires restant avec Eldahir qui surveillera notre campement jusqu'à notre retour. C'est Gandalf qui nous a conseillé d'y aller léger : on aura besoin d'y aller par la vitesse et donc de ne pas être encombré.  
Notre formation a donc été différente sur seulement quatre aigles.  
Gandalf a tenu à ce que Bilbo et moi soyons sur Gwaihir avec lui. Legolas est allé avec Gimli sur Landroval. Adnoram transporte Fíli, Kíli et Aragorn et Meneldor de son côté porte Ecthelion, Nori et Ori.

Le vol par-dessus la montagne et au dessus du Mordor a été sans encombre, si on oublie les orcs qui campent sur le plateau de Gorgoroth. J'en ai frissonné d'inquiétude. On aurait pas eut de mission, j'aurais bien proposé à ce qu'on fasse demi-tour.  
L'antre de Sauron.  
Plein de magma, lave, cratère, terre rouge, brulé, des charniers ici et là … Un endroit charmant quoi.  
Et les orcs.  
Ce sont eux qui hantent mes cauchemars depuis la guerre des cinq armées. Enfin, surtout Bolg, mais tous les orcs sont les mêmes à mes yeux. Bon, petit répis : j'ai pas vraiment vu de warg. Ils doivent en avoir, mais pas ici.  
Gandalf a tenté de me rassurer en disant que ce n'est qu'une fraction du nombre qu'on a affronté lors de la guerre des cinq armées et que comme je le voyais, il n'y avait pas de troll ni d'esclave humain. Comme si ça allait réellement me rassurer. Sachant qu'en plus que je sais que Sauron est là, quelque part. Je ne sais où, je sais qu'il est faible, mais il se tient quelque part. J'ai demandé à Gandalf s'il savait où il était et si on le croiserait, mais le magicien gris n'a su me répondre, ajoutant à mon stress.  
Bilbo a tenté de me rassurer en me disant qu'on était entouré des Grands Aigles, d'un puissant magicien et de huit puissant guerrier.  
J'aurais aimé avoir sa confidence.

La Montagne du Destin est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût, mais sans encombre. Les coulées étaient sèches, pour mon plus grand bonheur et il n'y avait pas d'orcs en vues … Jusqu'à ce qu'on se pose sur la colline de cendre (enfin, c'est comme ça que Gandalf a appelé le lieu). On a à peine eut le temps de descendre des aigles que des orcs sont arrivés. Gwaihir a hurlé je ne sais quoi en aigle et tout le monde a commencé à attaquer les orcs. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas nombreux et on pouvait les tenir relativement loin de nous entre les aigles et les arcs de Kíli, Legolas et Aragorn.  
Dans tout ce chaos, Gandalf nous a poussé vers une énorme craquelure dans la montagne, assez grande pour y marcher à deux hobbits de front. Pas assez haut pour le magicien, cependant.  
" Allez détruire cet objet aussi vite que vous le pouvez, Bilbo. Charlotte, messieurs les nains, accompagnez-le jusqu'au bout et quoi qu'il arrive protégez Bilbo. " nous a hurlé Gandalf. J'ai hoché la tête et on s'est enfoncé dans la craquelure avec Bilbo. Je n'ai même pas vérifié si tout le monde nous suivait. Gandalf voulait qu'on se hâte et nous hâter on a.

Après de longues minutes, on est arrivé dans un couloir pavé et haut de plafond, bien que fait de brique rouge. Pour un peu, on se croirait en Annwn. Ou alors dans une version bien étrange du Nether du jeu Minecraft.  
J'étais en train de vérifier qui exactement nous suivait, quand des bruits de pas nous ont fait sursauter.  
" ORC ! " j'ai hurlé. Ou c'était Bilbo.

C'est là que je me retrouve, courant avec Bilbo vers ce qu'on espère être le bout du couloir (et le bon bout, genre, au niveau du lac magmatique), Gimli derrière nous qui fait un bruit de tous les diables avec son armure.  
Je prie silencieusement qu'on court dans la bonne direction. Je prie silencieusement que ceux de notre communauté resté dehors arrivent à combattre les orcs sans soucis. Je prie silencieusement que ceux de notre communauté dans le couloir arrivent à se défendrent.

La chaleur augmente au fur et à mesure.  
" On est dans la bonne direction ! " je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler à l'intention de mes deux camarades.  
" Encore heureux ! " hurle Bilbo.  
J'ose un regard derrière nous.  
" Gimli ! " je piaille, lui laissant juste le temps de se retourner pour abattre sa hache sur un orc solitaire qui a dû échapper à la vigilance des nains restés au niveau de la craquelure dans le couloir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le couloir fait un premier tournant et enfin, j'entends de nouveau le cliquetis de l'armure de Gimli nous rejoindre. Je trébuche à force de regarder derrière moi et d'un brusque mouvement du bras, Bilbo me rebalance sur mes pieds.  
" Merci. " je lâche, le souffle coupé, avant de reprendre notre course.  
Plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on peut retrouver les autres et fuir les orcs.  
" Comment ont-ils sut qu'on viendrait ? " je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à haute-voix.  
" Crois-tu vraiment que Sauron ne protégerait pas le seul endroit où l'on peut détruire son Anneau Unique qu'il n'a plus ? " me demande Bilbo, presque brusquement, mais il est concentré sur sa course et notre destination, alors son ton abrupt ne m'effraie pas.  
" Non. " maintenant qu'il le dit, je vois bien qu'espérer qu'on ne croiserait aucun orc ni aucun obstacle était idiot.  
Après un ultime crochet dans le couloir, on se retrouve suant face à une porte. Qui est fermé et énorme …  
" Oh mon chat … " je râle, avant de tenter sans succès de la poussée. Bilbo est en un instant avec moi, pendant que je cale mon épaule contre la porte. A la force de mes jambes et des bras de Bilbo, elle commence à s'entrouvrir. Arrive Gimli qui commence alors à la pousser et en quelques minutes, on est tout dégoulinant de sueur, mais on a réussit à nous glisser entre les lourds battants de la porte.

Bilbo reprends ma main.  
" Charlotte ! " panique-t-il. Je me tourne vers lui, ses yeux sont exorbités. Je repousse les cheveux collés sur son front.  
" Je suis là, toujours. J'suis revenue de la mort pour t'aider. Rien ne me séparera de toi. " je l'embrasse sur le front qu'il a trempé et c'est dégoutant, mais j'ai pas réfléchis avant de le faire. Il me prends ma seconde main dans la sienne.  
" Charlotte, l'anneau, je l'entends me parler. Je veux le mettre. " murmure-t-il en m'écrasant les mains dans les siennes. " Je ne vais pas pouvoir le détruire.  
\- On panique ? " je demande en m'étranglant. " On panique, okay. "  
Son stress est communicatif. Je grimace. Il me fait mal. Je sors mes mains d'entres les siennes et les places dans son dos, l'écrasant contre moi. Je force sa tête à se caler contre ma joue, l'immobilisant dans un câlin.  
" Bilbo, on est arrivé jusque-là. Tu as ignorés l'appelle de l'anneau jusque-là. C'est pas le moment de paniquer. On va le faire, tous les deux. Tu es plus fort qu'un bijou, tu sais pourquoi ? "  
Je le sens secouer la tête contre moi, négativement, enfin, je pense.  
" Parce que tu es le plus beau trésor que j'ai sur cette Terre. Plus fort que du Mithril. Plus beau qu'une tomate de la Comté. " mon cerveau déraille, mais ça le fait rire. " Tu vas respirer. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ma respiration, copie-moi. "  
Avec ça, je le maintient fermement contre moi et me force moi-même à respirer tranquillement. J'inspire quelques goulées d'air brûlant aussi calmement que je le peux, bloque ma respiration le temps de compter cinq mississipis, expire et inspire deux fois calmements et recommence. Enfin, Bilbo arrête de trembler contre moi.  
" Je peux le faire. " affirme-t-il.  
" Tu peux le faire. " je confirme en le relâchant enfin.

" Ensemble. " explique-t-il, une main sous sa chemise cherchant l'anneau dans sa poche intérieur de veste.  
" Ensemble. Quoi qu'il arrive. " Je jette un coup d'oeil à Gimli qui nous ignore plus ou moins, surveillant le couloir sur le pas de la porte, même si je vois bien à sa position qu'il doit aussi nous surveiller vaguement.

Un genre de pont se trouve devant nous et conduis jusqu'au centre du volcan. Au-dessus de nous, le ciel noir et orageux apparaît. En-dessous de nous, la lave. Je crois que le pont s'effrite, des roches tombent dans la lave.  
On est au bout du pont, Bilbo me lâche enfin la main. Je l'enserre alors dans mes bras, me collant contre son dos, la tête par dessus son épaule, l'observant sortir l'anneau de l'enveloppe. Les écritures maudites brillent, nous permettant de les lire.  
Bilbo observe sous toutes ses coutures l'objet.

Dans un geste presque théâtrale, Bilbo avance sa paume serrant l'anneau au-dessus du vide et de la lave. Lentement, sa main se desserre et … l'objet entame sa course contre la gravité.

On reste figé de longue seconde. Le temps semble ralentir quand enfin, l'anneau semble toucher la lave.

Je rattrape de justesse Bilbo que je tenais dans mes bras quand un premier tremblement de terre arrive.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " hurle Gimli derrière nous.  
Un flash du film me passe devant les yeux.  
" ERUPTION ! " j'hurle, tirant comme je peux un Bilbo paralysé sur le pont en direction de la porte. C'est tout moi d'oublier ce genre de détail.  
J'ai oublié une éruption volcanique !  
" Vite, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite ! " j'hurle. Gimli hurle de son côté un truc en Khuzdul, son cri résonnant dans le couloir.

On se faufile de justesse entre les battants de la porte quand des premières roches semblent tomber dans la salle du coeur du volcan.

Le sol sous nos pieds tremblent et des lézardes apparaissent ici et là.

Plus on court, plus le couloirs tombe en ruine.

Des bruits se font devant nous et … c'est une montagne d'orcs mort ?

Pas le temps de vérifier si tout le monde va bien, Fíli, Ori et Nori nous poussent dans la craquelure qui mènent vers l'extérieur.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " hurle Fíli.  
" Eruption volcanique ! " j'hurle en retour. L'air se raréfie, je sais pas si c'est la chaleur et la pression atmosphérique qui augmente ou juste moi qui commence à plus pouvoir courir.  
En quelques courtes minutes, on est sur un champs d'orc. Littéralement, le sol est jonché d'orc. Kíli, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn et Ecthelion sont déjà sur les aigles et nous aident à grimper.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, on est en train de s'envoler. Les mains autour de Bilbo, j'observe derrière nous le volcan qui crache déjà des gerbes de cendre et de caillou indistinct.  
" Je présume que l'éruption annonce que vous avez réussis ? " demande Gandalf.  
" On a réussis. " réponds sobrement Bilbo.

Autour de nous, les trois autres aigles volent prêt à nous. Je plisse des yeux pour vérifier que tout le monde est là, mais surtout va bien. On a tous des écorchures ici et là, je pense que certains ont quelques bobos, mais c'est bénin. Je souffle.

On a réussis.

Enfin, l'anneau est détruit.

" Maintenant que l'anneau est détruit, ça veut dire que Sauron aussi ? " je demande, n'osant pas deviner la réponse.  
" Plus ou moins. " réponds cryptiquement le magicien gris. " Sa forme physique n'existera plus jamais, le conseil blanc a déjà fait le nécessaire pour que son esprit soit détruit d'ici peu. Tu peux considérer qu'il est en effet d'ors et déjà détruit, ainsi que ses armées. Même si les orcs et le mal existera toujours, cela sera dans des moindres formes. "

Je souffle, soulagé contre Bilbo, m'écroulant presque sur lui. Toute tension vient de me quitter et je ris doucement, mais de façon presque hystérique contre le hobbit qui bientôt me rejoins dans mon éclat de rire.

En quelques minutes, on a le souffle coupé, mais on se sent bien plus léger. Et rien à faire avec le fait qu'on vole sur un Grand Aigle.

" C'était trop facile. " je souffle finalement.

Pas de Nazgul, pas de gros kraken, pas tellement d'orc, notre communauté est resté soudé jusqu'au bout et on est tous entier. Personne a même tenté de prendre l'anneau des mains de Bilbo !

" Grâce à tes connaissances. Nous avons pu anticiper bien des choses. Tu as de plus bien changé l'histoire et nous avons pu nous préparer plus activement, plus vite que nos espoirs l'auraient permis sans toi. Tu as travaillé dur pour que cela soit aussi facile. L'anneau n'a même pas eut le temps de retrouver ses pouvoirs et tenter de se soustraire à Bilbo pour rejoindre son maître. Le conseil blanc et tout Arda te doit une fière chandelle. Une fois de plus, je dois dire. " explique Gandalf.  
On a tué le poussin dans l'oeuf grâce à mes connaissances d'un futur alternatif quoi.  
" Oui, m'enfin, c'est pas que grace à moi, hein. " je bougonne. J'aime pas qu'on fasse genre je suis l'héroïne de l'histoire. " N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait comme moi s'il était dans ma position.  
\- C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu n'as pas été envoyé dans notre monde pour rien. " s'amuse le magicien.

" Je suis content que tout cela soit enfin fini. " conclu Bilbo. " Enfin, je n'aurais plus à porter cette abomination. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bain. "  
Je ne peux que plussoyer mon frère.

Gwaihir pousse soudainement un cri. Auquel Gandalf réponds en … pépiant. J'pourrais pas décrire autrement les étranges articulations qui sortent de sa bouche.  
" Gwaihir propose qu'on ramasse aussi vite que possible vos affaires, désinfecte les blessures qui en on besoin et qu'on s'éloigne autant que possible du Mordor ensuite. Le lac Nen Hithoel parait un bon endroit pour camper ce soir.  
\- Bon idée. Faisons ça. " réponds Bilbo.  
S'en suis maintes cri d'aigles, le temps de répandre le plan.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois derrière nous. Le nuage de cendre semble couvrir l'entièreté du Mordor. Le sol se soulève et se craquèlent.  
C'était pas un paysage particulièrement sympa à la base, là c'est carrément dystopique.

On arrive alors près du campement où Eldahir et nos affaires nous attendent. Aragorn et Legolas sont les premiers à terre, fouillant dans nos sacs pour des soins.  
Je me jette de mon côté sur Nori.  
" Tu vas bien ?  
\- Quelques écorchures ici et là, et toi ? " s'inquiète-t-il également en me serrant dans ses bras.  
" Un peu brûlé ici et là. " je réponds en observant mes pieds qui tirent la tronche … Ils ne sont pas cloqués, mais ils sont bien rouge et douloureux, sans compter qu'en soulevant un de mes pieds pour observer la semelle, j'observe des craquelures dans ma corne.  
" J'ose pas imaginer l'état de mes pieds si j'avais pas été une hobbite. " je marmonne.  
" Nori, Charlotte. " nous préviens Legolas qui s'accroupit à nos côtés. " En dehors du bras de Nori, pas de blessures ? "  
J'observe alors qu'en effet, mon amoureux a eut une entaille légère, mais qui saigne au bras.  
" Non, rien d'autres de grave. " réponds Nori pour moi.  
" D'accord. "  
Et avec ça, Legolas commence à désinfecter à l'alcool la blessure, la nettoyant grossièrement. J'observe pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de poisons, avant de reporter mon attention sur les autres. Ecthelion soigne plusieurs blessures à la cuisse d'Aragorn.  
" Si je comprends bien, seul Aragorn et toi ont été blessé ? " je demande.  
" Véritablement ? Oui. Les blessures sont principalements des écorchures qui n'auront besoin que d'un bon bain. "  
En quelques mouvements, le bras de Nori est bandé et nos affaires de nouveaux faites.

Tout au plus, notre arrêt aura duré une demi-heure avant qu'on repartent avec toutes nos affaires. Au Mordor on aura même pas eut besoin de nos sacs, mais je remercie quand même Gandalf d'avoir pensé à nous conseillé de prendre un minimum de truc. On aurait pas été fin si on y avait été les mains dans les poches et qu'on aurait eut un soucis.

Les aigles volent près les uns des autres.  
Personne ne se retourne vers le volcan qui crache toujours sa lave et son magma.

" Cool guys don't look back at explosions. " je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.  
" Quoi ? " s'interroge Bilbo qui a dû m'entendre.  
" Non, rien, un truc de mon monde. " j'explique sans expliquer.

En fin d'après-midi on arrive enfin près du grand lac de Nen Hithoel.  
Les aigles se posent en douceur, après avoir posé nos affaires.  
Gandalf aide Bilbo à descendre et je me laisse tomber sans douceur au sol. J'ai pas spécialement le mal de l'air, mais j'en peux plus. J'suis fatigué aussi physiquement que émotionnellement. Aujourd'hui a été une véritable montagne russe d'émotion.

Peu de mots sont échangés pendant qu'on monte le camps. On est tous lessivés. Seul les aigles sont d'humeurs à se parler.

Le soleil commence à descendre dans le ciel quand notre campement est enfin monté. Je souffle de bonheur en m'écroulant sur mon lit.  
" Dame Charlotte ? "  
J'ouvre un oeil pour observer Gwaihir penché sur moi.  
" Seigneur Gwaihir ? " je le salue, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il m'adresse la parole.  
" Que diriez-vous d'aller m'accompagner pour vous baigner loin de votre communauté ? "  
Je me relève sur les avant-bras.  
" Pour de vrai ? " je demande, tout de suite motivé par l'idée de pouvoir me baigner nue et enfin retirer la cendre qui me colle à la peau, ainsi que soigner mes diverses blessures que j'ai d'un peu partout.  
" Bien sûr. " et avec ça, l'aigle se recule d'un pas, me laissant me relever.  
" Deux secondes, j'arrive ! " je me relève prestement et cours presque à mon sac, en sortant une serviette, des habits propres, ma trousse de soin personnelle et une brosse à cheveux.  
" A plus dans l'bus ! " je lâche à la communauté en grimpant sur Gwaihir qui m'aide en s'abaissant.  
" On sait pas ce qu'est un bus ! " j'entends Legolas hurler pendant qu'on s'éloigne à grand coup d'aile.

En moins de cinq minutes, on est super loin de la compagnie. Je ne les vois plus alors que je sais où ils sont, en fait. Le Seigneur Aigle se pose enfin.  
" J'adore ce mode de transport. Merci. " je remercie Gwaihir en glissant doucement de son dos. On est prêt de l'eau et je pose alors mes affaires pour me déshabiller.

Une fois nue, je m'engouffre dans l'eau qui est froide-tiède. Amplement supportable, mais froide. Je grelotte presque, mais me force à rester immerger entièrement dans l'eau, me frottant vivement le corps. Un nuage de saleté flotte déjà autour de moi pendant que je me décrasse. C'était plus que nécessaire.  
Encore sur le rivage, le Seigneur Aigle m'observe. Je m'immobilise le temps de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux … enfin, blanc, un aigle n'a pas de blanc d'oeil. Rétine dans la rétine, on va dire.  
" Vous vouliez me parler seul à seul ? " je déduis soudainement. Rien ne vient gratuitement, je devrais le savoir depuis le temps.  
" Vous êtes une curieuse créature Dame Charlotte. "  
Je ris nerveusement. C'est pas peu de le dire.  
" Courageuse, pleine d'esprit, pleine de doutes aussi, en égale mesure. Une hobbite de corps, une humaine d'âme. Sans compter vos origines extraordinaire et vos liens profonds avec le Valar Oromë. "  
Le courant autour de moi est de nouveau presque limpide, je ressors alors de l'eau pour prendre dans ma trousse de toilette mon savon, dégoulinante d'eau. Je laisse l'aigle continuer sa tirade.  
" Grâce à vous et votre mort, Durïn pourra être re-incarné. " Mes doigts se portent malgré eux à ma cicatrice sur mon bidon. " Grâce à votre retour, le Valar Manwë nous a demandé de vous aider vous et votre communauté. Par deux fois, vous avez réalisé ce qui semblait impossible. "  
Je claque ma langue et arrête de frotter mon savon contre mon corps.  
" Nah, l'anneau, même sans moi il aurait été détruit, juste … avec plus de dégât collatéral. " Je sais pas exactement ce que le grand aigle sait. " Genre, avec une guerre qui prends tout Arda et détruit tout ou presque sur son passage. " je finis dans un murmure à peine audible par-dessus les clapotis que je crée dans l'eau en reprenant mon frottage intensif.  
" Je parle au nom de ma nuée, mais nous vous apprécions grandement. Adnoram particulièrement. "  
Je souris en pensant à mon ami oiseau surdimensionné. J'aurais jamais cru me lier d'amitié avec un des Aigles de Manwë.  
Je balance mon savon sur la rive, visant vaguement ma serviette. L'Aigle ne dit plus rien. Je défait alors ma coiffure, m'occupant de mes cheveux qui ont eux aussi besoin d'un bon lavage.  
" Ce que je voulais vous dire seul, c'est : merci. " reprend Gwaihir et de nouveau je me fige. Je suis dos à lui, alors je fais lentement demi-tour.  
" Merci ?  
\- Pour tout ce que vous avez permis et ce que vous avez fait. Notre mission est de vous ramenez dans la Forêt de la Lorien. Après cela, nous ne nous reverrons sans aucun doute jamais et je tenais à vous remercier de la part de ma nuée de protéger Arda, mais aussi de la part de Manwë et des Valars eux-même. "  
Je regarde médusé l'aigle écarté ses aigles et faire une révérence devant moi.  
" Seigneur Gwaihir ? Relevez-vous voyons. J'ai pas fait ça pour Oromë ou les Valars, mal gré leur invitation à le faire pour eux. J'l'ai fait pour Bilbo, pour moi, pour ceux que j'aime. Le fait que je protège ou aide ma Terre d'adoption en même temps c'est un peu un hasard. " j'explique, mais l'aigle ne se lève pas de suite, prenant son temps pour se redresser après de longue secondes où j'ai envie de me dandiner, mal à l'aise.  
Il semble sourire. Dur à dire avec un bec.  
" Merci Dame Charlotte.  
\- De rien. " je réponds gêné, j'ai chaud aux joues. Je me dépêche de finir de me laver les cheveux dans un silence qui est un peu gênant.  
Une fois propre, je commence à me sécher. Le ciel se colore doucement de rose.  
" Donc, vous nous déposer à la Lorien, c'est ça ? " je demande pour diffuser le silence.  
" C'est ça. Après cela, nous repartiront nous occuper de nos oeufs.  
\- De vos oeufs ? " je m'intéresse vivement.  
" Oui, ma compagne, ainsi que celle de Meneldor on pondu des oeufs au printemps. Nos petits ne devraient pas tarder à éclore.  
\- Félicitation ? " je tente.  
" Merci. C'est la première nichée de Meneldor, nous aimerions tous qu'il soit de retour avant que ses premiers aiglons sortent de l'oeuf.  
\- J'espère que vous arriverez à temps, j'me sentirais mal de faire louper ses premiers petits à Meneldor. "  
J'me demande à quoi ça ressemble un bébé aigle … Sans doute à un oisillon. Pas comme si je savais différencier les oiseaux en dehors de quelques espèces bien précise.

Quand on revient au campement, je suis relativement sèche en dehors de mes cheveux, je suis surtout bien propre, j'ai pu étaler une pommade sur mes brûlures et de manière générale me soigner.  
Et j'suis pas la seule à m'être lavé.  
Ori est d'ailleurs en train d'étaler de la crème sur le bras de Bilbo.  
" Tout le monde va bien ? " je demande en m'asseyant autour du feu qu'ils ont fait en mon absence.  
" Le plus blessé c'est Nori. " m'explique Bilbo en me montrant du coude mon amoureux qui est en un genre de marcel, un bandage au bras.  
" ça c'est amplement mieux passé que ce que j'espérais. " je souffle. Même si j'espérais qu'on croise pas d'orc, j'y croyais pas vraiment. Qu'on s'en sortent sans aucun blessé grave tient du miracle.  
" On est maintenant libéré de ce fardeau. " lance alors Bilbo.  
Ce simple mot réveille en moi milles souvenirs d'une chanson bien trop entêtante pour son propre bien.  
" Libérée, délivrée ! " je commence alors à chanter à plein poumons, faisant se tourner vers moi la communauté.  
" Sauron reviendra plus jamais  
Libérée, délivrée  
C'est fait, l'anneau a bousculé  
En plein dans la lave !  
Oui … " ma voix traine, zut, j'ai pas de rime en ave.  
" Libérée, délivrée " je continue malgré tout, rien ne m'empêchera de communiquer ma bonne humeur. Pas même l'air troublé, mais amusé de la communauté 2.0 sans anneau.  
" Le chaud est pour moi, le prix de la liberté ! " je conclu. Legolas applaudit alors. Je fais donc semblant de m'incliner.  
" Merci, merci. " je me moque de ma propre performance, sous les rires de la communauté.  
" Je ne te connaissais pas des talents de chanteuse. " s'étonne ironiquement Ecthelion.  
" Parce que j'en ai pas. " je réponds en riant.

Après cette magnifique (ou pas) chanson, j'aide Bilbo et Aragorn à préparer le repas. Notre dernier en plein air, normalement.  
Autour de nous, la compagnie se raconte ce que les autres ont manqué lorsqu'on s'est séparé à la Montagne du destin.  
En gros : les autres ont combattu des orcs. Ni plus, ni moins. Mais ils ont font des caisses pour prouver leur bravour. Ori est le seul à rester silencieux, le nez dans son cahier avec sa plume et ses encres, sans doute en train de faire ses dernières notes.

Alors que notre repas se termine et que je réfléchis à quel Disney raconter à la communauté, Gandalf révèle notre prochaine destination.  
" Demain, nos amis les Aigles nous déposent à la Lothlorien. "  
Ah oui, j'avais oublié que les autres savaient pas où on irait demain.  
" Pourquoi là-bas ? " demande Gimli.  
" Dame Galadriel souhaite vous remercier de votre geste avant de vous laisser repartir vers Imladris ou chez vous. " explique le magicien. " Vous pourrez vous y reposer avant de faire comme bon vous semble.  
\- Je n'y suis jamais allé pour ma part, Charlotte, Nori, Ori, cela vous dérange si nous y restions quelques temps ? " demande Bilbo, ravit à l'idée de visiter un nouveau domaine elfe.  
" Bien sûr. " je réponds automatiquement, sans demander leur avis aux deux frères Ris.  
" Cela me plairait également. " rajoute presque timidement Ori. Je me demande si Dame Galadriel voudra bien nous donner l'accès à sa bibliothèque ? Son royaume doit bien en avoir un, non ?  
" Je pense que nous resterons avec vous. Notre oncle et la compagnie nous manque. Nous repartirons avec vous vers Érebor quand vous le déciderez. " commence Fíli.  
" Et surtout, on veut pas râter le bordel que Charlotte va créer à Érebor ! " continue Kíli, enthousiaste au possible.  
" Je fais ja-mais de bordel ! " je me défends en râlant. Ce qui déclenche les rires chez tout le monde. " Non, mais jamais sciemment !  
\- C'est ça qui est encore plus drôle. " explique Kíli avec un clin d'oeil, me faisant de nouveau râler, faussement ce coup-ci.  
" J'y peux rien si votre façon de faire sont super étrange par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude ! " j'explique, même si tout le monde le sait déjà.  
" Je suis également curieux de voir ça. S'il y a bien une personne autre que Kíli prompt à créer des situations cocasses, c'est bien vous Charlotte. " m'encourage Gimli. " Je resterais avec vous, j'ai hâte de revoir mon père et voir de mes propres yeux Érebor. Et puis, j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne quitterais pas des yeux les deux zigotos royaux. "  
C'est à mon tour de rire en me moquant de Fíli et Kíli.  
" Donc on retourne tous à Érebor si je comprends bien, après un séjour à la Lorien ? " je demande aux nains et à Bilbo qui hochent la tête. " Legolas, c'est quoi ton programme ? " je m'enquière curieuse.  
" Je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas encore explorer le monde à ma guise. Cela dépend de ce qu'à prévu Aragorn ? " s'interroge l'elfe.  
" Je ne pense pas rester longtemps chez Dame Galadriel et Seigneur Celeborn, mes hommes m'attendent pour les diriger. " explique Aragorn sérieusement.  
" Le nord avec mon bon ami Aragorn sera ma prochaine destination alors. " déclare Legolas.  
" Ecthelion ? " j'interroge le dernier qui n'a pas encore répondu.  
" Je ne sais encore. Je dois d'abord contacter mes hommes restés à Fondcomble, cela prendra du temps. Je regagnerais ensuite le Gondor, je suppose. Mes enfants et ma femme me manque. " avoue le fils de l'intendant du Gondor. J'avais oublié qu'il a laissé derrière lui des hommes en venant nous accompagner vers le Mordor.


	28. On pourra vivre éternellement

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**  
 **On pourra vivre éternellement**  
 _21 août_

* * *

Quelque chose se glisse entre moi et Bilbo. Je sursaute, faisant sursauter le hobbit dans mes bras de même.  
Entre nous une étrange lumière se fait.  
Je pousse presque brutalement Bilbo en hurlant de peur, me retrouvant moi-même sur le dos à contempler une étrange forme brillante sur ma poitrine qui me fait rapidement fermé les yeux, éblouis.  
" Charlotte ?! " " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " j'entends hurler autour de moi-même, j'entends des couvertures qui atterrissent au sol et des mouvements brusques, ainsi que des bruits de lames indistinct.  
Je porte automatiquement mes mains à mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ?!  
" Tout va bien ! " hurle Gandalf. " Tout va bien ! "  
Avec ça l'activité autour de moi se stoppe et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière ne cherche plus à tuer ma rétine et je peux alors observer ce qui brille.  
" Qu'est-ce que … ? " je murmure en portant une main à … une médaille ? Qui n'était pas là quand je me suis endormie. Autour de mon cou, il y a un genre de ruban rouge et sur ce ruban, une médaille en or. Un poney dorée y est gravé, qui ressemble étrangement au logo de mon ancienne entreprise, dans mon autre monde.  
" Hein ? " je continue de murmurer en la retournant. Au dos, il y a un message d'inscrit.  
" Elle n'est pas au chocolat. Oromë. " je lis à haute-voix. " Quoi ? " Je m'assied sur mon séant et me frotte des yeux, pour observer de nouveau l'étrange objet apparu littéralement par magie autour de mon cou.  
" Puis-je ? " demande Gandalf, accroupi en face de moi, l'entièreté de la communauté derrière lui qui nous observe étrangement.  
" Heu, oui. " je réponds en soulevant ma masse de cheveux pour décoincer l'étrange médaille et la donner à Gandalf. Je me relève en même temps que lui et m'époussette.  
" Gandalf, qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demande pour moi Aragorn qui inspecte aussi l'objet de loin.  
Le magicien se contente de rire doucement.  
" Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau des Valars. " finit-il par expliquer en me rendant ma médaille. Et soudainement, mon cerveau enfin réveillé fait Cling.  
" Oooh, j'ai mérité ma médaille que je réclamais.  
\- Et que veux dire l'inscription au dos ? " demande Gandalf.  
" Je lui avait dit qu'après que je mérité une médaille et pas une en chocolat.  
\- Tu as réclamé à un Valar une médaille ?  
\- Techniquement, j'étais morte, au pire il me refusait ma demande, hein. J'risquais rien de le menacer un peu. " je ris nerveusement en observant le curieux objet avec intérêt.  
" J'pensais pas qu'il le ferait, en fait. " nope, j'pensais qu'il aurait oublié, comme j'avais oublié, en fait. J'comprendrais jamais les Dieux de ce monde … Je me demande si … Je mord doucement dessus et … aille mes dents.  
" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! " s'inquiète immédiatement Bilbo pendant que je passe ma langue sur mes dents, vérifiants qu'elles n'ont rien.  
" J'voulais vérifier un truc. " j'explique en inspectant la médaille : qui n'a pas une trace.  
" Vérifier quoi ?! " continue Bilbo.  
" J'sais pas. Dans les films ils font ça pour vérifier si c'est vraiment de l'or ? " Ma réponse fait caqueter de rire Nori qui se tappe les côtes, plié en deux.  
" Passe, je saurais te dire si c'est bien de l'or et sans blesser personne. " propose Fíli amusé. Je lui passe alors et pendant que tout le monde observe l'objet littéralement envoyé des Valars je me dis qu'Oromë a un truc avec les colliers. Ma gemme, puis cette médaille. Sauf que ce coup-ci, il est pas passé par un intermédiaire. Personne pour m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire.

Je cherche dans ma mémoire les échanges que j'ai pu avoir avec Oromë. Il m'a expliqué pourquoi j'étais morte. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autres pour sauver Durïn et sa ligné. Épona m'a expliqué le principe des mondes parallèles. J'ai vu des fanarts et fanfictions sur ma personne. Puis on m'a donné la possibilité de revenir à la vie … Ce que j'ai fait. En faisant ça j'ai … fini toutes les histoires que je connaissais ?  
Genre, j'ai survécu aux trois films du hobbits dans les règles de l'art, enfin, même si j'suis morte, détail. Et j'ai survécu un peu malgré moi aux trois films du Seigneur des Anneaux en … faisant nawac. Genre, j'ai tellement changé l'histoire que ça y ressemble à peine de loin en plissant les yeux.  
" Oh ! " je m'exclame soudainement.  
Je ne connais enfin plus le futur ! Vu qu'Aragorn n'est pas prêt à être couronné et que j'ai totalement bousculé le présent et donc le futur.  
" Charlotte est libre ! " je m'exclame, plus fort, attirant l'attention de tous. " Je connais plus le futur ! Je suis libre ! Enfin, j'ai plus de destin à modifier pour les autres ! J'peux vivre mon histoire et ma vie comme je l'entends ! Je suis normal ! " je m'excite en sautillant sur place.  
" Pas tant que ça, au vu de tes cheveux. " rétorque Kíli, amusé. De façon très mature, je lui tire la langue. Tout le monde me félicite alors, sois vocalement, soit en me frappant le dos ou les épaules. Gimli me rends alors ma médaille avec un clin d'oeil.  
" C'est vraiment de l'or. " me confirme Fíli, ce qui me fait rire.

Avec tout ça, je rejoins Bilbo qui prépare le thé et le petit-déjeuner. Ecthelion est déjà en train d'aider.

Le trajet vers la Lothlorien est … tranquille. Rien de particulier ne se passe.

On est alors accueilli par … une tripotée d'elfe. Je remarque trois personnes que je connais : Celeborn, Galadriel et Arwen.  
Je descend doucement d'Adnoram et vais faire une courbette devant le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel.  
" Me revoilà ! L'anneau est bien détruit ! Mission accomplie ! " je m'exclame, fière de nous.  
" Bravo. Vous avez tous été courageux. La Terre du milieu vous doit beaucoup. " nous félicite la Grande Dame, avant de s'incliner devant nous. Et tous les elfes font de même. Je rougis, gêné de la soudaine gratitude.  
" Vous êtes tous invités à résider tout votre saoul dans notre domaine. Reposez-vous autant que vous le souhaitez. " propose Celeborn.  
Des elfes s'emparent alors de nos affaires et Gandalf s'approche de Galadriel, sans doute pour parler. Les aigles commencent à s'agiter, communiquant avec des elfes qui semblent leur proposer des rafraîchissements si j'en crois les énormes coupes qu'on leur ammène. L'agitation n'est pas si importante que cela, mais tout le monde se présente à Galadriel et Celeborn, sous l'attention de Gandalf. Je croise du regard Aragorn qui … est en train de rougir devant Arwen je crois. Je souris en voyant ça. Aragorn a grandit à Fondcombe, mais Arwen a passé le siècle dernier chez sa grand-mère Galadriel, si bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore. Mais les dieux de l'amour font frapper et visiblement, on déjà au moins frappé chez Aragorn.  
J'observe quelques instants de plus avant de me faufiler près d'Adnoram.

" Vous repartez quand ? " je demande doucement à son intention. Il se tourne doucement vers moi et regarde sa nuée.  
" Dès que tout le monde a eut le temps de boire, je pense.  
\- Oh … " j'ai beau savoir qu'ils ne resteraient pas avec nous, je suis un peu déçue.  
" On ne se reverra jamais, je suppose ? " je devine.  
" A moins que Manwë ne nous renvoit t'aider ou que Gandalf le demande à Gwaihir, j'en doute. Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup pour Gandalf et pour toi. " explique doucement l'aigle géant. " Tu as été une superbe rencontre Bleue. " Je souris en entendant son surnom pour moi qui date de l'époque où il ne connaissait pas mon prénom. " Mais nos routes se séparent ici.  
\- Je comprends … Merci beaucoup. Grâce à vous on aurait pas échappé à Azog et on aurait jamais détruit l'anneau de Sauron. " Sur ces mots, je m'applique pour faire une révérence bien basse. " Tu vas me manquer. Enfin, toute ta nuée va me manquer. " je finis en regardant les quatre autres aigles qui nous regardent.  
" Tu vas aussi me manquer, ta bonne humeur aussi. Je suis ravie qu'on ai eut l'occasion de visiter ensemble Nen Hithoel. Quels sont tes prochains projets de tourisme ? "  
Je ris en entendant cette question, sortie de nulle part.  
" J'aimerais bien visiter le Rohan et la Montagne Bleue.  
\- De beaux lieux, il est vrai. " approuve l'aigle. " Peut-être qu'un jour on se croisera au loin pendant l'un de nos voyages respectifs. "  
Par surprise, Adnoram fait un pas en avant et d'une aile, me colle contre son bec. Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'il cherche à faire et mes mains enserre son bec, collant ma tête entre ses yeux. Contrairement aux autres peuples d'Arda, les aigles n'ont aucun mal à être tactile, pour mon plus grand plaisir puisque j'ai la gorge nouée.  
" J'aime pas les au-revoir. " je murmure.  
" C'est une séparation qui te prédit une longue vie sans interférence de la part des Valars. Tu devrais te réjouir et non te navrer.  
\- Tu as le chic pour trouver les bons mots. " je souffle en m'éloignant d'un pas.  
" Au revoir Dame Charlotte. " me salut Gwaihir.  
" Au revoir Seigneur Gwaihir, merci milles fois de votre aides à vous et votre nuée. Merci Landroval, Merci Eldahir, Merci Meneldor. " Je m'incline une nouvelle fois et les vois pencher doucement la tête en acceptation de mes remerciements. " Bonne chance ! Où que vous ailles, jusqu'à ce que vos aires vous reçoivent à la fin du voyage ! " je les salue, ayant appris la bonne formulation depuis nos derniers au-revoir au dessus du Carrock.  
" Où que tu ailles, bonne chance, jusqu'à ce que tes aires te reçoivent à la fin du voyage. " salue en coeurs tous les aigles.  
Dans de grands battements d'ailes, ils s'envolent un à un, rejoignant le firmament. Je les regarde s'éloigner de la forêt, une main au-dessus des yeux pour me protéger du soleil.

Voilà, encore des proches qui s'en vont faire leur vie ailleurs.  
" Ils sont déjà partie ? " s'étonne Bilbo près de moi.  
" Yep. " je souffle. " Ils vont me manquer. Surtout Adnoram. "  
Il était génial en ami et en guide touristique.  
" Allez, les elfes nous ont donné un tellain que l'on partage avec Nori et Ori. On a un flet tous les deux. "  
Je souris en entendant ça. Du repos, entre quatre mur. Le pied !  
" Et ce soit, un banquet est organisé entre notre honneur.  
\- On se bourre la gueule ?  
\- Bien sûr, mais après et seulement avec la communauté. "  
Je ris. Comptez sur Bilbo pour nous garder dans le droit chemin en profitant de la vie.

Arrivé dans le tellain, je note qu'il y a deux flet dans l'arbre. Bilbo me montre celui de gauche comme étant celui des nains et le droit étant le nôtre. Selon lui, Galadriel sait pour Nori et moi. Difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit à elle.  
" Ils profitent d'un bon bain chaud et je vais faire de même dans notre salle de bain. " il se penche vers moi pour murmurer " Ils ont des canalisations dans les arbres.  
\- Dingue ! " je murmure amusée, parce que j'étais déjà au courant.  
Je laisse donc la salle de bain à Bilbo et sort mes affaires. Dans la chambre, je vide entièrement mon sac de voyage, en boule sous plein d'affaires diverses et de cram qu'on a pas touché, se trouve le graal de la soirée : une robe hobbite jaune citron, pleine de broderie représentant des fleurs. Ce n'est pas ma robe préférée, mais au vu du nombre de fois où on m'a passé des robes que j'aimais pas spécialement lors de la quête d'Érebor, j'ai jugé bon d'en emmené une que je n'aimais pas trop histoire d'avoir une robe, mais de pas m'en vouloir si je la perdais.  
Je me change donc avant de défaire ma tresse que j'ai faite rapidement hier. Grâce à ma nuit et notre vol d'aujourd'hui, mes cheveux se sont échappés de ma coiffure et sont de nouveau tout emmêlé.

Profitant du fait de me brosser les cheveux (parce que brosser des cheveux qui m'arrive aux fesses c'est long), je visite notre flet. Une chambre unique où sont nos sacs, une salle de bain et une grande pièce à vivre. Le tout décoré dans des tons orangés, plein de coussin partout.  
Je jette ma brosse dans mon sac et me dirige vers le salle de bain.  
" Bilbo ? " je demande à travers la porte, n'entendant pas d'eau coulé.  
" Oui ?  
\- Je vais explorer et tenter de retrouver Nori !  
\- Premier flet à gauche Charlotte. Ne te perds pas !  
\- Promis ! "

Avec ça, je quitte en effet notre flet. Sur le balcon qui entoure l'endroit, j'admire la forêt. Les arbres sont toujours aussi dorée, étrangement pour l'été et des guirlandes de fleurs embaument toujours le lieu. C'est … Reposant.  
Après le Mordor, j'suis heureuse d'être de retour ici. Mon dernier passage ne m'a pas vraiment permit de juste … me poser et profiter. J'étais trop focaliser sur le fait de retrouver Bilbo. Maintenant, on va pouvoir profiter ensemble.  
En longeant le flet vers la gauche, comme me l'a indiqué Bilbo, je tombe en effet sur un autre flet : celui des Ris sans doute.  
Je toque à la porte.  
" J'arrive ! " j'entends étouffés une voix.  
C'est Nori, les cheveux en bataille qui m'ouvre la porte.  
" Wow. Un oreiller à tenter à ta vie ? " je dramatise en riant.  
" Non, je sors de la douche, j'étais en train de me coiffer. Tu m'aides ? " propose-t-il en s'écartant de la porte. J'ouvre grand mes yeux.  
" Tu me propose de te coiffer ? Genre … toucher tes cheveux ? C'est pas une déclaration d'amour nain où un truc du genre ? Je vais attenter à ta virilité ? " je me moque pour ne pas montrer que je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi d'un coup, j'ai le droit de le coiffer alors que jusque là il me l'interdisait. Je rentre dans la pièce à vivre du flet en disant ça pendant qu'il referme la porte derrière moi.  
" Tu le sais que je t'aime, pourtant. Ce n'est pas une déclaration. " s'amuse-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je gémis de bonheur et m'accroche à son cou. Plusieurs jours qu'on est avec la communauté et que par conséquent, on a pas pu s'embrasser correctement ni quoi que ce soit, par pudeur.  
" J'y ai juste pas pensé avant. " explique-t-il pendant que je vais explorer son cou, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière. Un gémissement s'empare de lui alors qu'une porte claque ouvert derrière nous.  
" Je suis là ! Arrêtez tout ! " s'angoisse Ori, nous faisant nous figer.  
" Oups ? " je tente.  
" Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites derrière les portes ! Vous êtes dans un lieu où je vis aussi, faites ça dans la chambre de Nori ! " nous supplie-t-il presque, rouge comme une tomate.  
" Nah, pas besoin, j'vais juste le coiffer. " j'explique en me reculant, retournant à un pas de Nori, à une distance presque respectable.  
" Le coiffer ? " s'étonne Ori.  
" Tu vas l'aider à ne pas trop me ridiculiser ? " propose Nori.  
" Ahah, c'pas si compliqué que ça, j'sais faire des tresses. "

Oh que j'avais tord ! Brosser et retirer les noeuds de sa tignasse et de sa barbe a été long en sois, mais un moment agréable pour discuter de symbolique des tresses selon leur emplacement, les brins et ce genre de choses. J'ai beaucoup apprit et ça a été agréable.  
Après, ça c'est compliqué quand il a fallu séparer correctement la chevelure de mon nain et commencer à mettre en forme … Alors, ce qui semble être une tresse trois brins est en fait une tresse ronde six brins … Ce qui a nécessité toute l'aide d'Ori et la patience des deux nains.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " demande un Bilbo qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.  
" Salon de coiffure. " je réponds les dents autours du peigne qui me sert à séparer les cheveux de mon amoureux qui chantonnent quelque chose que je connais pas.  
" Nori a proposé à Charlotte de le coiffer et je lui apprends donc à le faire.  
\- C'est plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.  
\- On en a encore pour une heure ou deux à ce rythme. " explique pour moi Ori.  
" Je vais voir où en sont les autres. " conclu Bilbo en nous laissant.

Une heure plus tard, je suis aidée d'Ori et de Gimli qui s'est également dévoué pour m'aider. J'en suis à ajuster les genres de perles métalliques qui tiennent les tresses des sourcils sur les pics extérieurs de la coiffure de Nori. Les perles, c'est des fermoires. Et en fait, il faut un genre d'outil souple métallique pour passer la tresse dedans, la fixer avec de la ficelle, puis repasse le bout avec l'outil pour maintenant la ficelle sous le fermoire et maintenire la coiffure en place. Il me faut à chaque fois plusieurs essais infructueux et galérien avant d'arriver à un résultat quelconque.  
Je souffle en observant le résultat.  
" Franchement, çaa … " j'allais dire que ça passe, mais … " Tu voudras p'tet te recoiffer après, en fait. " je conclu finalement en grimaçant. C'pas horrible, mais c'pas aussi net que d'habitude. On voit que c'est pas lui qui l'a fait.  
" Tu sais, pour une première fois, c'est tout à fait correct. " tente de me rassurer Kíli.  
" Oui, mon frère serait incapable de tenter une coiffure aussi complexe, il est simplement capable de faire les tresses princières. " se moque Fíli en tapant du poing l'épaule de son frère.  
" Tu t'en sors bien et tu auras d'autres occasion de t'entrainer, Nori, je finis ? " Avec ça, Ori me tapote gentiment l'épaule en me prenant le peigne de l'autre main. Je me lève pour le laisser prendre ma place par terre devant son frère. Je le regarde rectifier en quelques mouvements précis la coiffure de son frère, puis commencer à séparer la barbe.  
" J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais un huitième de ta précision. " je souffle.  
" Cela prend des années, ne t'en fais pas. " m'explique Gimli en me tapant l'épaule un peu brutalement, mais dans un geste qu'il veut amicale.  
Nori regarde en levant un sourcil son frère qui ne le regarde même pas, avant qu'Ori lève le regard au ciel en râlant en khuzdul.  
" Et dès que tu seras de la famille, tu pourras t'entrainer sur moi. Dori sera ravit de t'apprendre, j'en suis sûr. " lance Ori.  
Je clape mes mains ensemble.  
" C'est vrai ?  
\- Si je te le dis. "

" Nous voilà, désolé, Princesse Legolas a mit du temps à se laver. " explique Aragorn en arrivant, Ecthelion, Bilbo et Legolas sur les talons.  
" Je suis désolé, mais je profitais pleinement de la joie de la civilisation elfique. Ce n'est pas dans les cités d'hommes que j'ai cette possibilité. " explique Legolas piqué à vif par la pointe d'humour du Ranger. Ce qui me fait rire.  
" Oh, Charlotte tu es …  
\- Différente. " tente alternativement Ecthelion et Aragorn.  
" Les robes hobbites te vont bien mieux que les robes elfiques. " conclu Legolas.  
" Vous m'avez déjà vu en robe à Fondcombe, hein. " je balaie leur … compliment ? remarque.  
" Après vous avoir côtoyez, cela est étonnant de vous voir dans une tenue aussi … féminine. " continue Aragorn qui ne sait pas s'arrêter.  
Je me tourne pour les regarder tous les trois de fronts, les mains sur les hanches.  
" Vous êtes au courant que je suis de genre féminin ?  
\- Totalement. " réponds Ecthelion en levant deux mains au niveau de ses épaules " mais l'on s'en étonne encore, au vu de votre bon caractère. "  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, ne supportant pas cette remarque sexiste qui n'a aucun rapport avec mon genre, quand je le vois me faire un clin d'oeil. Je referme la bouche et cligne des yeux.  
" Ecthelion ! " viennent en coeur me sauver Bilbo et Legolas, les autres membres de la communauté restant interdit.  
" L'homme du Gondor a de l'humour ! " je balance en le pointant du doigt théâtralement. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour cette homme puisse faire la moindre trace d'humour et voilà qu'il tente de me vanner. Avec succès ! Il a une super pokerface.  
Ecthelion éclate de rire et après quelques instants, je le suis, pendant que les autres restent interdit, n'ayant visiblement pas intercepté le clin d'oeil et ne comprenant donc pas ce qui nous fait autant rire.

Le repas est … calme. Enfin, si on ignore la communauté 2.0 qui tente de raconter notre quête de l'Anneau de Sauron à grand coup de geste balançant de la boisson et de la nourriture un peu partout. Bilbo mange sans se soucier des autres, visiblement il ne veut pas prendre partie au relais de son exploit d'être le porteur de l'anneau. Legolas tente de suivre le rythme de boisson de Gimli et Kíli dans un concours. Nori est très vocal, mais il prends un malin plaisir à glisser de l'argenterie dans son doublet. Pour ma part ? Je réponds quand on me le demande, mais je suis principalement en train de profiter de la venaison qu'on m'a servi, ça pique un peu au palais, mais j'apprécie grandement.  
Au moment d'arriver à notre séparation d'avec les autres pour détruire l'anneau, Bilbo m'encourage de prendre la parole, je prends alors la parole pour expliquer le courage du hobbit qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le glorifie.  
Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe Gimli tenter de faire les yeux doux à Galadriel qui semble s'amuser à lui glisser des regards ici et là pour le faire rougir. Et … telle grand-mère telle petite-fille, puisque Arwen et Aragorn font pareille.

Quand j'ai finis de raconter ce que j'avais à dire, j'attire doucement l'attention de Bilbo en lui collant mon coude contre le sien.  
" Psst.  
\- Oui Charlotte ? " il lève même pas le nez de son assiette.  
" Regarde discrètement Aragorn et Arwen quand tu auras le temps. "  
J'observe Bilbo chercher son verre en en profitant pour lever les yeux dans la direction du rôdeur et de la semi-elfe.  
" Oooh. " souffle le hobbit avant de boire.  
Je lâche un rire dans un souffle.

Après le banquet qui est resté animé tout du long, notre communauté décide de se rejoindre dans le tellain des deux princes nains : ils ont la plus grande salle commune. On s'est disposé au sol sur des coussins qu'on a ramené de nos propres tellain pour plus de confort et on voit tranquillement en discutant tout notre saoul. Il est tard dans la nuit et on est bien partie pour une nuit blanche. On est au chaud, protégé par le royaume elfe et ravit de faire encore plus connaissances. Si les anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorïn et Gimli s'entendent bien, les trois grands ont eut plus de mal à s'intégrer, mais je suis ravie de les voir blaguer entre eux. A voir les nains discuter sans distance avec Legolas, je me dis que la vieille rancune nain-elfe est peut-être en train de disparaître.  
" Et qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et la belle Arwen ? " demande soudainement Kíli qui joue des sourcils de façon subjective, me faisant rire. Il a l'air ridicule.  
"Cela ne te regarde pas. " se défends un peu trop vivement Aragorn.  
" L'amour brille sous les étoiles. " je lance poétiquement.  
" C'est de toi ? " demande presque automatiquement Nori dans les bras duquel je suis écroulé.  
" Nah, du Roi Lion. " j'explique.  
" Alors ? Le coup de foudre ? " demande Ori de … quelque part entre les coussins. Il a glissé sous une avalanche de coussin pendant le cours de la soirée.  
" Je crois bien … " avoue doucement le Ranger " Mais je ne sais comment l'approcher.  
\- Ah, pour tout ce qui est de draguer une elfe, il faut demander à Charlotte ! " s'écrie presque extatique Kíli.  
" Ah, non, on remet pas ça sur le tapis. " je grogne en me cachant derrière les mains de mon amoureux.  
" C'est vrai que Charlotte s'y connait bien en drague. " considère Bilbo. " Tu devrais en effet lui demander de t'aider Aragorn.  
\- Nope ! J'ai déjà eut du mal à draguer Nori, laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires de coeur ! " je tente de dévier l'idée.  
" Je sens qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout ça. " suggère à haute-voix Ecthelion avant de boire cul-sec le reste de sa bouteille de vin.  
Kíli aidé de Fíli se lance alors dans une longue et romancé version de notre premier banquet à Fondcombe avec la compagnie de Thorïn, ses tentatives de dragues et surtout, ma magnifique drague de la harpiste qui a été couronné de succès.

" Une elfe, j'entends bien depuis tantôt ? " demande Legolas en levant un sourcil en ma direction.  
" Je suis bisexuelle. " j'explique en restant caché derrière les mains de Nori qui rit doucement, me faisant vibrer le dos.  
" ça veut dire qu'elle se fiche du sexe de la personne quand il s'agit d'amour. " explique pour moi Bilbo.  
" Genre. Je me fiche du genre. " je rectifie.  
" Genre ? " soulève Ecthelion et Aragorn en coeur.  
" Oui, genre, ce qu'on a entre les jambes n'a pas d'interférence avec le genre de la personne. Pour parler crûment il y a des femmes à vagins, des femmes à pénis, des hommes à vagins, des hommes à pénis et tout plein d'autres genres qui sont trop long à expliquer. " je lâche aussi clairement, mais rapidement que je le peux. " Dans mon monde on a presque arrêté de définir le genre des gens de façon binaire en disant homme ou femme selon ce qu'il y a entre les jambes. "  
Avec ça, un silence se fait.  
" C'est … étrange, mais sage. Mon père m'a souvent dit que les nains aussi n'incluent pas le sex-. Pardon, le genre de leur partenaire dans leur couple. " tente Legolas. Il a pas l'air à l'aise, mais au moins il rejette pas l'idée et je suis contente de pas devoir me battre contre le principe.  
" C'est plus simple de suivre son coeur que de se fixer à une certaine tranche de la population. " explique presque lascivement Nori.  
" C'est … " commence Aragorn. " Plus simple. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Les hommes sont … contre les couples de mêmes sexes.  
\- Ils sont homophobes yep. " je conclu pour Aragorn. " Enfin, je cherche pas à t'offenser Ecthelion. " je me corrige rapidement, sortant enfin de derrière les mains de Nori.  
" Pas d'offense. Cela n'est pas dans les moeurs de mon peuple, mais je ne trouve pas l'idée aussi horrifiante que cela, même si je doute de bien apprécier le concept. C'est étrange. Mais comme beaucoup d'idée de Charlotte, je n'ai pas à les apprécier pour les juger juste dans la théorie. "  
Je regarde Ecthelion avec respect. Il grimace, il est clairement pas à l'aise avec l'idée des couples de mêmes genres, mais … Il ne rejette pas l'idée idiotement.  
En quelques jours, je l'aurais transformé en homme basique presque sexistes en … un être complexe, mais plein de bonne volonté pour comprendre ceux qui ne sont pas comme lui. Wow. J'aurais jamais cru ça.  
" Je ne savais pas que les hobbits étaient aussi respectueux du sexe de leur partenaire. " s'étonne Gimli.  
" Oh, non. Ils sont comme les hommes sur ce sujet. Les couples ne doivent être qu'entre un homme et une femme. " se défends Bilbo. " Mais Charlotte a sut me convaincre du bien fondée de ses idées sur le domaine de l'amour et … je n'aime pas vraiment les femmes, je dois dire. " avoue-t-il à mi-voix.  
Kíli s'écrie alors quelque chose en Khuzdul et j'entends clairement Fíli râler, puis lui balancer des pièces à la figure.  
" Vous … avez pariez sur la sexualité de Bilbo ? " je tente de comprendre avant d'exploser de rire.  
" Eh, que veux-tu, on s'occupe comme on peut pendant les quêtes. " explique Fíli pendant que je tombe sur le flanc tellement je ris.  
" Parce que survivre dans la nature, aux orcs et à toutes les embûches qu'on a eue ne vous suffisait pas ? " s'étonne platement Nori.  
" Naaah. " répondent en frère les deux frères princiers.


	29. C'est ce qu'à forger mon âme

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**  
 **C'est ce qu'à forger mon âme**  
 _22 août_

* * *

" Ah, Charlotte, on m'avait dit que je te trouverais ici. "

Je relève la tête pour voir Gandalf entrer dans la pièce où je me trouve. D'un signe de tête, il salut Ori et Bilbo qui ont relevé leur nez de leur prise de note, puis Nori qui est en train de sculpter dans un coin de la bibliothèque, adossé à un bureau par terre.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " s'interroge le magicien gris en s'approchant de moi et observant ce que j'ai sous les yeux : une bougie, pas mal de cire et des outils de sculpture.  
" Je prépare une bougie ? " je tente d'expliquer.  
" Pourquoi faire ?  
\- La brûler ? " Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec des bougies lui ?  
" Oh, je vois. " rit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoire en face de moi. " Et tu ne peux pas la brûler comme elle était à l'origine ?  
\- ça fait partie des rituels de son monde. " explique de loin Nori et je lève la tête vers lui.  
" Ah ! " je m'exclame en comprenant enfin la question sous-jacente du magicien. " Oui, c'est une bougie de prière pour remercier les valars de nous avoir permit d'avoir détruit l'anneau sans aucun soucis. J'en avais brulé une avant de partir de la Comté pour leur demander leurs faveurs dans notre quête et ils nous ont couronné de succès. Ou peut-être que c'était que nous, mais j'me sentirais mal si j'leur préparait pas un remerciement. Pis bon, vu la chance que j'ai de pouvoir revivre ici avec ma famille, j'suis pas contre continuer d'attirer les bonnes grâces des dieux de mon nouveau monde, hein. "  
Gandalf me regarde étrangement, mais me laisse expliquer. Je l'ai déjà fait avec Bilbo, Nori et Ori, ainsi que vaguement avec Fíli, Kíli et Gimli, j'suis prête à recommencer mes explications.  
" J'sais que c'est à peu près pareille dans votre monde, mais par chez moi, pas mal de cultes se repose sur les prières et les offrandes. Les formes de prières les plus courantes sont les répétitions telles des mantras de phrase ou encore la création de chant ou poème pour atteindre un but en particulier.  
\- Un mantra ?  
\- Heu … " je cherche un synonyme, avant d'en tenter plusieurs. " Hymne, phrase sacré ? Un mot ou une phrase sacré qu'on répète en boucle avec une intention pour un but précis. " J'observe le magicien hocher la tête. Il a comprit. " En offrande, on noie, on enterre ou on met aux feux des objets. Plus l'objet est personnalisé, mieux c'est, surtout si on la fait de nos mains avec une intention en répétant un mantra. ça peut aussi être une boisson ou de la nourriture ou encore un sacrifice d'être vivant. Chaque culture sa méthode. Moi j'ai tendance à brûler des bougies que je grave et auxquels j'ajoute des fleurs séchés, c'est ma méthode à moi de remercier ou prier les dieux. Enfin, les Valars maintenant. J'sais pas composer des poèmes. "  
Je montre alors ma bougie et mon croquis que j'ai préparé en amont pour savoir quoi graver et où appliquer les pétales.  
" Dame Galadriel m'a offert ses fleurs pour quand j'aurais fini de graver. " je lui indique en lui montrant également des pétales séchés dans une assiette. " Les petites jaunes c'est des Elanor, ça veut dire étoile du soleil en Sindarin. C'poétique. Et les p'tites blanches là c'est des Niphredils, ça veut dire perce-neige en sindarin. Dans mon monde on les appelle des Perce-neige tout simplement. J'trouve ça rigolo. " En vrai il m'écoute, mais il doit parler couramment sindarin et déjà connaître ses fleurs, mais répéter ce que Galadriel m'a dit me permet de retenir ce que j'ai appris ce matin. " Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais cueillir des fleurs, elle m'en a proposé des déjà séché. Alors, techniquement c'pas top-top dans le sens où j'les ai pas cueilli et préservé, mais j'pense que vu la situation, les Valars comprendront et c'est l'intention qui compte. Dame Galadriel m'a dit que les elfes s'en servait dans leur cérémonie et que les Valars les apprécie. " je continue, avant de rajouter " Elle a donné des graines à Bilbo, d'ailleurs. Pour notre futur jardin. "  
Le magicien se recule, aillant fini d'observer ce que je faisais et il regarde Bilbo qui ne fait pas attention à nous.  
" Entre nous, j'crois qu'il est déjà en train de prévoir son futur jardin. Il a emporté plein de graines dans nos bagages et plein de variété de tomate différentes. " je murmure comme si j'étais en train de conspirer à Gandalf.  
" Cela ne m'étonne pas. Merci de tes explications concernant ta création. Je suis certain que cela plaira aux Valars. "  
Je lui offre alors mon plus beau sourire.

" Du coup, vous me cherchiez pourquoi ? " je finis par demander, curieuse.  
" Oh, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Mentalement parlant. "  
Mentalement. Je hausse les épaules.  
" J'ai enfin plus de charges qui sont une question de vie ou de mort et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pas de quête à prévoir ou à me préoccuper de la vie ou de la sécurité de qui que ce soit. J'suis excitée. Parce qu'on va passer quelques jours ici en famille, en mode vacance, puis on compte passer faire coucou à Beorn et ses animaux et après, aller à Érebor où j'aurais le droit d'enfin courtiser officiellement Nori, trouver une nouvelle maison avec Bilbo, bref, enfin m'installer dans une vraie vie. "  
En clair, je vais superbement bien et pour une fois, je ne suis pas stressée du tout. Enfin, un peu, mais c'est du bon stress, de l'anticipation plus que de l'angoisse de savoir quand le prochain problème me tombera dessus.  
" J'en suis ravie. Je vais pouvoir repartir sans m'inquiéter. Tu es entre de bonnes mains et tu gardera un oeil pour moi sur Bilbo. " explique doucement le magicien. Je regarde alors mon frère, concentré à recopier un passage d'un livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque privé du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel.  
" Vous inquiétez pas pour nous, on ira bien. Le plus dur dans notre vie est derrière nous maintenant. Notre plus grand défis c'est de savoir quoi manger ce soir maintenant. " je me moque gentiment. " Vous repartez quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, quand Ecthelion aura des nouvelles de ses hommes je pense. Je l'accompagnerais à Fondcombe. De là, je gandalferais avec le Seigneur Elrond. "  
Ce qui me fait rire. Il a tellement adopter le verbe éponyme à son nom. Ceci dit, il m'annonce que le départ d'Ecthelion est proche. Enfin, proche … Il a dû envoyer un oiseau, le temps qu'il fasse l'allée-retour par delà le Mont Brumeux il a le temps de voir venir.  
" Nous nous croiserons sans doute dans le futur. "  
Je hoche doucement la tête.  
" J'espère, mine de, vous me manquerez. " Même si au début je n'aimais pas trop le magicien, j'me suis un peu habituer à lui, ça fera étrange de ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs mois, année peut-être.

Le soir, sur le bord de ma fenêtre baigné par la lune, ma petite bougie décoré et parfumer brûle.  
" Merci Oromë pour tout. Merci à Eru aussi si je comprends bien tout. Merci aussi à Manwë. Merci à tous les Valars qui m'ont permit de revenir de l'au-delà pour retrouver Bilbo. Vous êtes géniaux. "

* * *

 **Chapitre court, mais après le Mordor, j'avais besoin de quelques chapitres de transition pour clôturer ce sixième arc.**  
 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**  
 **Bisous à toustes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	30. Je suis avec des amis

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**  
 **Je suis avec des amis**  
 _28 août_

* * *

" On est obligé de repartir tout de suite, j'ai pas fini de recopier tout ce que je voulais copier … " geind Ori, son attention partagé entre nous et une liasse de parchemin plein de runes.  
ça me fait rire dans ma barbe, parce que Bilbo est partagé entre supporter Ori pour tenter de nous convaincre de rester un peu plus longtemps et continuer de proposer qu'on partent dans les jours qui suivent.  
" La compagnie me manque, en fait … Et même si nos affaires n'arriveront pas à Érebor avant quelques temps, j'aimerais avoir commencé à nous installer ou au moins chercher un endroit où loger avant.  
\- Sans compter qu'on est peut-être encore en été, mais l'hiver arrive vite en montagne et personnellement, je ne compte pas être coincé à Lacville tout l'hiver. " renchérit Gimli pour appuyer Bilbo.  
" Et mon père me manque un peu … " chuchote Gimli pour lui-même et s'il a voulu être discret, c'est râpé puisque de là où je suis je l'entends.  
Je resterais bien aussi un peu plus, parce que j'aime la Lorien, même si tout le monde est trop grand et de manière générales le royaume est conçu pour des elfes et donc pas pour des hobbites. Mais la compagnie me manque et j'ai hâte de pouvoir m'occuper tous les jours de chevaux, si l'offre d'être éleveuse royale de Thorïn et Balïn tient toujours. Je rêve la nuit d'une future vie possible à Érebor … Et déjà y être serait une bonne avancée dans ma vie.

Je me sers actuellement de Nori comme d'une tête à coiffer pour apprendre à faire des tresses plus complexe et surtout, qui tiennent, sous l'oeil attentif de Fíli qui s'est proposé pour m'aider à progresser pendant qu'Ori s'occupe de recopier des ouvrages elfiques. Tous les matins c'est moi qui suis en charge d'aider Nori à se coiffer, alors doucement, j'arrive à refaire sa coiffure et j'apprends au passage avec qui veut bien m'apprendre d'autres formes de tresses. Genre, des tresses pour naines. Pour mes futures coiffures. Même si je doute de pouvoir un jour me les faire vu comment je galère à les faire sur Nori déjà.  
Mes déboires sont une source infinis de moquerie pour Kíli, même s'il est aussi incapable que moi niveau coiffure. Au moins, ça fait rire les nains autour de moi et même si c'est frustrant, ça m'aide à ne pas m'énerver contre mon incapacité à bien refaire les tresses qu'on m'explique.

En une semaine qu'on est là, les choses ont bien changé. Je saurais pas dire si c'est vraiment en mieux.  
Ori et Bilbo ont eut le temps de lire pratiquement la moitié de la bibliothèque mit à leur disposition. Et de recopier un nombre impressionnant de choses. Heureusement que les elfes veulent bien leur fournir plein de matériel de copistes. Ils s'éclatent comme des petits fous.  
J'ai appris relativement à coiffer Nori, mais aussi apprit avec lui plein de choses sur la sculpture sur bois. Ce n'est pas les cours de Bifur dont c'est le corps de métier que de s'occuper du bois, mais au vu de mon niveau, ce nouveau professeur m'aide beaucoup. C'est drôle de penser que dans ce monde, je taille plus du bois que des mines de crayons. J'ai pratiquement pas dessiné depuis mon arrivé il y a plus d'un an, en fait.  
Arwen et Aragorn se tourne effectivement autour, avec notre aide toute relative à Kíli et moi. Ils ont pas vraiment besoin de nous, ça se drague bien et sans trop d'accroc. Ce qui me permet de passer mes techniques de drague à Kíli, pour le plus grand désespoir de nos grands-frères respectifs. Mon Padawan apprends vite. Je suis fière de lui.  
La communauté de l'anneau tout entière a pu explorer longuement le domaine et une partie de la forêt. Tant et si bien, qu'on est enfin contenté dans nos esprits d'aventuriers. Les elfes de la Lorien nous regarde toujours étrangement, mais ils commencent à s'habituer à nous avoir dans leur patte. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est un beau royaume (même si tout le monde en dehors de Bilbo préfère Érebor, même dans l'état délabré dans lequel on l'a connu).  
Enfin, le plus important, Ecthelion et Gandalf ont déjà prévu de partir. Sans attendre de réponses des hommes du Gondor encore à Fondcombe. On a beau être sympathique avec le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, il n'a pas vraiment l'air à l'aise avec nous. Le mal du pays, je pense. Aragorn a décidé de les accompagner et … Legolas qui devait déjà accompagné Aragorn les suivra.

Bientôt, la Communauté 2.0 sera donc dissoute.

C'est ça qui nous a lancé, nains et hobbits, dans notre conversation pour planifier notre propre départ.

Après tout, on sera les derniers encore sur place ...

Techniquement, nos sacs sont fait. On a pas entamé le cram, ni les denrées sèches qu'on avait en partant. Du coup … Si on prends quelques fruits au marché, on est prêt à repartir à pince quasiment sur le champs.  
Mais …  
" Il y a pas de bus dans votre monde … " je murmure plus pour moi que pour Nori et Fíli qui sont à portée d'oreille.  
" Hein ? " s'étonne Nori, pendant que je finis de fixer la tresse que je faisais à l'arrière de son crâne.  
" On va aller à Érebor à pied. " je traduis misérablement en observant mon oeuvre.  
" C'est … Déjà plus droit et tes brins sont égaux. Tu progresses. " m'encourage Fíli en me tapant l'épaule. Je pince les lèvres. Oui, c'est mieux … Mais pas encore ça.  
" Eh, Charlotte ? " m'appelle Kíli de l'autre côté de la pièce. " Est-ce que tu veux que je t'offre un poney ?  
\- Hein ? " je sursaute presque en le regardant.  
" Oui, au marché hier ils avaient des poneys, ils en auront peut-être encore en vente et même si il n'y en a qu'un, ça fera un poney de bât pour quelques unes de nos affaires.  
\- J'ai entendu qu'ils avait des chevaux de Forochel. " rajoute Nori. J'ai aucune idée d'où c'est Forochel, du coup aucune idée de quel type de chevaux il parle, mais il a piqué mon intérêt à vif. " C'est des poneys et chevaux des tundra, très rustique, très poilus, tu adorerais. " me précise alors mon amoureux, sentant mon hésitation.  
" Je suppose qu'aller à Érebor en poney sera plus pratique que d'y aller à pied … " consent Bilbo. " Et je suppose que tu auras besoin de poney si tu veux commencer un élevage puisque techniquement, ceux qu'on a acheté à Lacville sont à Thorïn. "  
Je sautille alors sur place.  
" Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?! " j'exulte, faisant rire tout le monde.  
On va m'offrir des poneys ! Bon, j'ai déjà Tally, mais … En effet, si j'arrive à acheter un cheval de la Tundra, ça me fera un cheval super rustique ! Et donc de quoi avoir des poneys nains à tout épreuve avec des reproductions !

Au cour de l'après-midi, tous les nains et Bilbo me suivent pendant que j'observe les … poneys. Partout. Et les chevaux. Il y en a même qui viennent de Fondcombe ! Enfin, c'est ce que dit le vendeur.  
Nori m'a glissé tantôt qu'on devrait pouvoir marchander, en Lorien les éleveurs n'arrivent qu'à vendre leur chevaux, pas leur poney, les elfes n'en utilisant pas. Les derniers villages humain en bordure de forêt n'ont pas voulu de leur cheptel.  
Bilbo et Nori se sont quelques peu houspiller pour savoir qui me payera mes chevaux. Ce qui m'a fait rire, avant que je propose qu'ils fassent moite-moite. D'un côté, je m'en veux un peu de profiter de leurs économies, mais de l'autre côté … Qui dirait non à ce qu'on lui offre plusieurs chevaux, franchement ? Bah pas moi. Jamais.  
" Dooooonc … " je tente avec Fíli, pendant que Bilbo et Nori sont occupés avec le vendeur. " Il nous en faut sept ?  
\- Un pour chacun d'entre nous, idéalement. "  
Je hoche la tête. Il y a une vingtaine de poney attachés à des piqués et comme l'a prédit Nori, aucun elfe ne s'intéresse à eux. Ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de les observer et de choisir. Ils sont tous en superbe état, avec des robes variés. On remarque de suite lesquels sont de la tundra, même en pleine aout leurs poils est si épais qu'ils ont été tondus pour supporter la chaleur, seul leur tête et leurs membres gardent une bonne longueur. J'admire les fanons de l'un d'entre eux. A quelques pas de nous, Ori, Gimli et Kíli parlent en khuzdul en pointant divers poneys.  
A peu de chose prêt, les poneys de la Tundra ressemble à des bons gros fjord croisé nounours. Les poneys Galadhrim, ceux elfique donc, ressemble plus à des new-forest, bien qu'un peu plus petit. Les poneys soit-disant de Fondcombe y ressemblent aussi. Les poneys elfiques sont presque tous champagne ou perle.  
" Sept poneys … Deux des tundras ? Non, plutôt trois … " je réfléchis à haute-voix. " Trois elfiques … " Parce que j'aime leur physique et surtout, leur dos et leur encolure solide, bien carré. " Et … Un pour Bilbo. " J'entends par-là un très gentil et délicat poney. " ça te semble correct ? " je demande à l'attention de Fíli.  
" Bien entendu, si mon oncle t'a fait confiance à Lacville, je te fais confiance également. Tao et Pichu était deux poneys fantastiques au vu du peu de choix que tu avais à ta disposition. "  
Je souffle du nez. Il a pas vu de près les poneys de Lacville comme je les ai vu, mais je suis contente si leur monture que je leur avait prit là-bas leur allait.

Sur ces faits, Nori et Bilbo arrive avec le vendeur.  
" Ces messieurs m'ont dit qu'il vous fallait sept de mes poneys. Vous avez déjà fait votre choix ? "

Pendant que j'ai discuté, palper et choisis nos futures montures, Bilbo est partie en mission : trouver une carriole ou en fait tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à une calèche pour le porter. Ce qui fait qu'en plus de lui trouver une gentille monture, j'ai dû en trouver une capable de tirer des charges et habitué à la tâche.  
Avec le vendeur de chevaux, on s'est de suite entendue : les chevaux sont son métier, mais également sa passion. Ce qui n'aurait dû prendre qu'une heure ou deux a donc prit une grande partie de l'après-midi.  
Bien plus tard, Bilbo est revenu avec Ori et Gimli, mais aussi une charrette à sa taille et à la taille de nos futures poneys.  
" J'ai assez chevauché pour quelques années pour ma part. Je préfère le confort tout relatif de mon nouveau moyen de transport. " a-t-il assuré.

Au final, on a bel et bien trouvé nos poneys, que l'on a accroché près du tellain de Fíli et Kíli. Et oui, on a oublié de prévoir un endroit où loger nos montures jusqu'à notre départ. Grâce à une des elfes qui nous assistent dans notre vie au sein du royaume, on a eut un palefrenier de Galadriel qui nous a aidé à installer nos poneys dans un paddock aménagé, avec des granulés et du foin. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment malheureux.  
Les poneys n'avaient pas vraiment de noms. Visiblement c'est une habitude des marchands de chevaux de ce monde de ne pas vraiment nommer les chevaux. Les nains qui sont plus habitués aux poneys que Bilbo m'ont appris que de manière générale, aucun poney n'a vraiment de nom si son propriétaire ne lui en donne pas. Ce n'est pas rare un poney sans nom.  
Je me suis donc fait plaisir au niveau des noms.  
Nous avons donc mon propre poney, Tulio, un poney de la Tundra bai rouan ; Miguel, un gentil poney galadhrim champagne or dun pour Bilbo qui sait tirer notre nouvelle charette ; Chel, une ponette galadhrim classic champagne ; Altivo, un poney de la tundra gris ; Sinbad, un poney de Fondcombe perlino ; Eris, une ponette noire silver et enfin Proteus, un poney de la Tundra isabelle dun.  
J'aurais au passage apprit qu'en plus d'être apprécié pour leur rusticité, les poney de la tundra était apprécié pour les charges qu'ils arrivent à tirer et porter, deux à trois fois plus que les poneys des régions plus chaude d'Arda. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'exportent très bien. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir pu mettre la main sur ces trois étalons là. Ainsi que sur autant de robes que je n'ai pas vu à Lacville ou de manière générale dans les écuries ou villages d'Arda que j'ai pu connaitre jusque-là. Je n'ai pas encore croiser de chevaux pies, mais croiser des chevaux champagnes m'a fait plaisir et avoir une jument noir silver, ma robe préféré juste après l'alezan m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Comme ça, j'ai sept poneys rien qu'à moi.  
Sachant que Fíli et Kíli sont bien décidé à faire en sorte que Thorïn m'offre les chevaux que j'ai choisi à Lacville pour faire partie de mon troupeau de base.  
Dans mon monde d'origine, je voulais un jour avoir un cheval rien qu'à moi. En Arda, j'en ai 22. Rien que ça.  
Je ris silencieusement en songeant à ça.

Il suffisait juste de changer de monde pour qu'on m'offre un poney.

Ce soir-là, nous avons profité grâce à l'hospitalité de Galadriel de notre dernier repas en commun avec la communauté 2.0 entière.  
C'était à la fois joyeux et triste …  
On s'est tous promit de garder notre amitié vivante avec des correspondances. J'espère qu'on arrivera à garder contact : les lettres c'est plus lent que les mails et j'me souviens encore des " on reste en contact hein " que j'ai pu avoir avec des amis de collèges dont j'ai perdu la trace au fil des années.

Au matin, on s'est tous entraider à refaire nos sacs, charger nos chevaux et la charrette de Bilbo.  
" Vous faites attention à vous sur la route, hein ? Si vous pouvez, envoyez-nous une lettre dès que vous êtes arrivé à Fondcombe, que je m'inquiète pas trop-trop. " je demande une dernière fois en prenant dans mes bras Legolas qui est penché de façon hasardeuse pour tenter de me rendre mon câlin.  
" On essayera, ne t'inquiètes pas trop Charlotte.  
\- Bah si j'm'inquiète, j'ai des mauvais souvenirs dans la Montagne brumeuse. " je réponds en grimaçant, me rappelant du roi gobelin et des orcs, gobelins et géants de pierres de manière générale.  
" On fera attention, je te le promet. " me rassure Aragorn en me prenant également dans ses bras. " Et merci pour ton aide avec Dame Arwen. " murmure-t-il en se reculant.  
" De rien, c'était rigolo de te voir bredouiller pour une fois. " je m'amuse, le faisant rire.  
" Ecthelion, c'était bien chouette d'apprendre à te connaître toi aussi, fais attention à toi quand tu partiras de Fondcombe. " j'ai un moment d'hésitation avant de le forcer à venir dans mes bras également. On est pas proche, mais c'pas une raison pour le mettre à part dans mes effusions d'amitié.  
" Je tâcherais de raconter les histoires de ton ami Disney à mes futures petits-enfants. " réponds-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me reculer à une distance raisonnable. " Je ne me ferais jamais à ta façon d'être, mais je suis ravi également de t'avoir connu et j'espère que l'on se considère comme des amis désormais.  
\- On est ami. " je le rassure en souriant sincèrement.  
" Gandalf ? Vivez longtemps et prospérez. J'espère qu'on vous croisera un de ses jours à Érebor, ne serais-ce que pour vous montrer notre maison et prendre un thé sans partir à l'aventure. " Je serre dans mes bras le magicien qui fait de même.  
" Ton attitude va me manquer, mais Arda n'attends pas. Pense à te confier plus souvent à ton frère et je ne doute pas que tout ira bien pour toi. Après tout, tu es unique. "  
J'ai les larmes aux yeux, mais je souris.

Ils vont me manquer tous.

Je me tourne alors vers le groupe composé d'Arwen, Celeborn et Galadriel.  
" Merci beaucoup de votre accueil. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi et pour nous, de manière générale. J'ai rien pour vous remercier, mais ce que vous avez fait compte énormément pour moi. " je les remercie avec ma plus belle courbette.  
" Dame Charlotte, c'est nous qui devons vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait. " me remercie Galadriel, me prenant les mains dans les siennes doucement. " Si jamais un jour l'envie vous prends de revenir dans nos bois, sachez que vous êtes la bienvenue.  
\- Merci beaucoup. "

Quand enfin on repart, je suis pratiquement en amazone sur mon poney, saluant à grand geste de bras Legolas, Aragorn, Ecthelion et Gandalf, qui partent dans une direction différente de nous.

" On est de nouveau entre gens de taille raisonné. " finit par souffler Bilbo, nous faisant rire.  
" Érebor, nous voilà ! " je m'enthousiasme, un bras vers le ciel.  
" Avant ça … Hall de Béorn nous voilà. " rappelle Fíli qui a prit la tête de notre groupe, sous ma demande. Parce que bon, une fois je fais la meneuse, pas deux. Je veux profiter du voyage sans trop d'orc (enfin, je l'espère, mais d'après tout le monde, le coin est très calme maintenant).

* * *

 **Fin du sixième acte, le septième acte s'appelle " Direction Erebor ". Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer pendant ce voyage !**


	31. Aaaamis !

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**  
 **Aaaamis !**  
 _04 septembre_

Longer l'Anduin a été … inexceptionnelle.

Bilbo s'est amusé comme un petit fou aux fourneaux puisque n'étant pas pressé par le temps, on a pu faire de nombreuses pause pour qu'il ramasse ici et là des racines, baies et légumineuses ou fruits, voir herbe. Il en a profité pour nous apprendre à reconnaître ce qui est comestible ou non. Ce qui a donné des repas très intéressant et des cours de cuisine pour tous. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas la plus nulle puisque même les nains n'y connaissaient pas grand chose. Seul Nori semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il nous a dit qu'à souvent vivre en cavale, il a apprit à ses dépends pas mal de chose. Comme il a pu au passage apprendre quelques trucs à Bilbo, je veux bien le croire.

Les journées ont été bercé par le paysage et nos repas. J'ai reprit les bonnes vieilles habitudes de m'occuper avec Fíli et Kíli des chevaux le soir et nos vieilles habitudes sont vite revenu, même si nous n'avions plus l'entièreté de la Compagnie de Thorïn et Gimli, qui s'est très vite adapté à notre rythme de vie.  
Ce sont les bonnes vieilles choses qui m'avait manqué et que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Nos septs poneys sont d'ailleurs des montures calmes qui suivent très bien le chemin imposé par un Fíli complètement paumé. De ce côté-là, il tient de son oncle. Ori est toujours à ses côtés pour l'aider à nous diriger, Nori à leurs côtés avec Kíli. De mon côté, je ferme souvent la marche avec Bilbo, on papote, on chante quand Kíli lance une chanson. Les nains nous laissent par ailleurs chanter en yaourt leur chanson en khuzdul. Je sais pas si ça vient du fait qu'on est censé être des nains honorifiques ou si c'est juste qu'on est qu'avec des jeunes (sauf Nori) qui ne sont pas aussi à cheval sur les traditions, mais ils nous laissent tenter d'apprendre phonétiquement quelques bribes de chansons … ou d'insultes. Cela amuse beaucoup Nori d'enrichir mon vocabulaire de bistrot, pour le plus grand désespoir de Bilbo et d'Ori.  
Je vais arriver à Érebor, je saurais pas dire bonjour, mais je saurais envoyer se faire voir tout le monde en Khuzdul et demander de la bière.

Six jours après avoir quitté la Lorien, on est arrivé près du Carrock.  
On a beau suivre la carte d'Ori, on tâtonne pour retrouver un chemin exact vers Beorn à qui on a décidé de faire coucou. La dernière fois, on était un peu en train de courir pour éviter Azog et ses orcs, mais surtout, on était guidé par Gandalf. Sans notre guide, c'est hasardeux, mais en fin de journée, on aperçoit enfin le hall de Beorn.

" Tu vois Nori que je suis apte à nous diriger ? " raille Ori.  
" Je te dois deux pièces d'or, j'ai compris, c'est bon, c'est bon. " s'avoue vaincu mon amoureux, pendant que je ris avec Bilbo. Les deux frères se sont chamailler depuis qu'on a aperçu Carrock ce matin sur le fait qu'Ori serait incapable de nous diriger vers Beorn. Je crois qu'Ori a fait de son mieux juste pour prouver à Nori qu'il avait tort.

Quand on arrive près du champs de ruches de Beorn, on descend tous de nos montures pour les diriger à pied. On entends des hennissements au loin et en levant la tête, je vois un troupeau d'Irish cob se séparer en deux, un premier groupe partant en galopant vers l'intérieur du territoire de Beorn, l'autre groupe nous fonçant dessus avec force de nombre de coup de cul. On s'immobilise tous, nos poneys s'agitant.  
Tulio, mon étalon fait carrément un magnifique écart quand l'un des chevaux freinent en manquant de me foncer dessus.  
" Sérénade ! " je salue la jument pie-noire que j'ai immédiatement reconnu. Sans lâcher les rennes de mon poney, je lui saute à l'encolure. " Comment tu vas ? ça fait longtemps ! "  
Autour de nous, les chevaux de Beorn salut nos poneys et notre groupe de voyageur en soufflant dans les narines de tout le monde. Je salus individuellement tous les chevaux venant vers moi et quelques minutes plus tard on recommence à s'avancer vers Beorn, nos poneys enfin calmer et le reste du troupeau de Beorn nous ayant rejoint.

Enfin arrivé près de la maison de Beorn, on est accueillit par le géant lui-même et son rire puissant, ses animaux venant également vers nous.  
Le change-forme est ravie de nous revoir tous, mais visiblement surtout moi.  
" Tu n'étais pas avec les autres lors de leur passage, ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte ! Je suis ravis qu'ils se sont trompés ! " proclame-t-il en me frottant d'une de ses grandes-mains les cheveux.  
" En fait, j'étais morte. " j'explique en grimaçant, il me tire les cheveux.  
" Oh, je pressens une histoire là-dessous. Et si vous lachez vos poneys ? Mes chevaux s'occuperont d'eux. Vous restez dormir ? Où allez-vous comme ça ? "  
Pendant que Bilbo et Fíli explique que l'on retourne à Érebor au géant, on déselle tous nos poneys qui partent en coup de cul rejoindre le troupeau de Beorn. Ils ont l'air minuscules à côtés des Irish cobs et surtout, très bariolés vu que les chevaux sont tous pie-noirs. J'observe en riant Altivo, l'étalon d'Ori qui cabrer pour tenter d'impressionner Epson, l'un des étalons de Beorn. Pas comme ça qu'il va réussir, mais sa queue n'est pas collé contre sa croupe, donc je suppose qu'il joue plus qu'il ne cherche à dominer.

" Charlotte ! " m'appelle Beorn de l'intérieur de sa demeure. Je laisse les autres se débattrent avec nos affaires et les chiens qui leur demande de les suivre pour retrouver Beorn qui est pratiquement recouvert de rat. Je m'approche de lui et il me tends les mains, dedans un rat pointe ses vibrisses en auréole vers moi et semble vouloir sauter sur moi, se tenant de façon précaire sur ses postérieurs. J'approche alors mes mains en coupe pour le laisser venir. Le rat brun ne se fait pas prier et immédiatement, cours le long de mon bras, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans mes vêtements et il vient sur mon épaule, ses petites mains sur mes joues et il commence à me lécher à grand coup de langue la joue, me faisant rire.  
" Coucou Puchito, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. " je le salut entre deux rires. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître le seul rat qui n'a aucunement peur de moi et me saute dessus en toute occasion. Le rat couine avant de se tourner vers Beorn qui rit également avant de s'agenouiller, me permettant de voir clairement toute la brochette de rat qu'il a dans les bras et sur les épaules.  
" Charlotte, Puchito veut te présenter quelques uns de ses enfants. "  
J'écarquille les yeux en observant tous les rats, la plupart en effet on encore la tête rondouillette des ratons et ne sont pas bien gros.  
Doucement, j'attrape à pleine main le rat pour l'embrasser sur le dos.  
" Bravo, t'as pas chômer. " je le félicite doucement.  
En soit, vu qu'à chaque grossesse une ratte met au monde une dizaine ou une quinzaine de petits lardons, il n'y a peut-être pas tant de ratons que ça, mais tout de même.  
" Il veut que je te présente certaines de ses filles particulièrements. " Beorn a un sourire étrange et quelques secondes plus tard, je comprends pourquoi. " Voici Charlotte l'audacieuse, Charlotte la raisonnable, Charlotte la brillante, Charlotte la sensible. " et il continue ainsi à me présenter plusieurs rattes brunes de divers âges portant mon nom, suivit d'un adjectif. Je reste immobile, saluant d'un geste de tête chaque ratte ainsi présenté que Beorn me présente avant de les regarder sauter par terre et filer. Je suppose que l'adjectif sert à les différencier et que c'est une façon de nommer leurs petits qu'on les rats. Je suis partager entre l'envie de rire nerveusement et le fait d'être gonflé de joie d'avoir fait une telle impression sur un rat pour qu'il nomme plusieurs de ses progénitures d'après mon prénom. Dans mes mains, Puchito a les vibrisse qui vibre de plaisir et il creucreutte presque, les yeux globuleux.  
En sois, je suis gênée de cette situation incongru, mais aussi fier comme une paon. Certains rats me grimpent dessus en me sautant sur les jambes, puis grimpant. A la fin des présentations de Beorn, je suis moi-même un arbre à rat, pleines de ratons partout.  
" Eh bah … Je sais pas quoi dire Puchito. " Dans mes mains, le rat se retourne pour me faire face. " Je suis honoré que tu ais nommés autant de tes filles avec mon nom. Merci. " je l'embrasse de nouveau sur le dos, le rat creucreutant de délice.

Bientôt, on se retrouve tous à table, Beorn demandant qu'on lui raconte tout ce qu'il a loupé depuis le dernier passage de Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli, Nori et Ori. Pendant qu'on raconte tous ensemble tout ce qui nous vient à la tête, Kíli finit d'expliquer à Gimli en détail notre histoire avec Beorn et les animaux de son hall.  
On profite tous de mug de lait trop grand pour nous avec du pain et du miel, un bon goûter bienvenue. Sur la table, de nombreuses souris et rats cherchent à attirer notre attention pour qu'on leur confie quelques morceaux de nos croûtes de pains ou quelques fruits secs. Pour ma part, Puchito requiert mon attention puisqu'il ne m'a pas quitté une milliseconde. Je m'occupe de lui du mieux que je peux, avec milles caresses. Ori à côté de moi tente de la même façon de faire copain-copain avec les rats qui viennent le voir et j'assiste en riant intérieurement à un véritable hold-up : sitôt le rat précédant parti avec son butin, un autre vient lui réclamer un truc à manger, tant et si bien qu'Ori donne tout ce qu'il a dans les mains sans jamais avoir une seconde pour lui-même se nourrir.  
" Puchito ? " je murmure doucement en me penchant vers le rat qui dans mes bras grignote un morceau de pain, allongé sur le dos, la queue enroulé autour de mon poignet. Il lève la tête vers moi presque lascivement.  
" Tu veux pas dire à ton clan de réduire la vitesse ? Mon copain Ori a pas encore réussis à manger quoi que ce soit. " je continue de murmurer, frottant mon nez à son bidon tout doux. Le rat se contente de bailler, passant sa langue sur ses babines. " S'il te plait ? " je redemande. Le rat souffle alors, avant de couiner un truc, me faisant sursauter au passage. Tous les rats et souris sur la table se figent et tourne la tête vers nous, enfin, Puchito, avant de décamper. J'entends alors le rire de Beorn résonner pendant que tout le monde regarde les rats et les souris s'échapper en courant dans toutes les directions.  
" Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer … ? " demande Bilbo à haute-voix.

Après un repas plein d'histoire Disney et de contes avec des animaux dont j'ai encore le souvenir, tout le monde part dehors fumer. Seul Nori reste avec moi et Beorn (même Ori et Gimli qui ne fument pas sont partie avec le groupe, pour continuer une discussion sur laquelle des deux versions de la fin du conte de La belle au bois dormant est la plus réaliste, pour mon plus grand désespoir c'est pas celui du bisous magique visiblement).  
Ori et Bilbo m'ont déjà fait promettre de tout leur re-raconter quand on sera à Érebor, qu'ils puissent mettre toutes mes histoires au propre. J'ai accepté à condition de pouvoir faire les illustrations. J'ai déjà hâte de mettre mes mains au service de ce futur projet. Walt Disney serait heureux je pense de savoir ses oeuvres appréciés jusque dans un autre monde.

" Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dites-moi, ça fait combien de temps ? " demande subitement Beorn.  
" Combien de temps que quoi ? " je demande sans lever le regard de Puchito qui est en train de se laver avec grand soin.  
" Que vous êtes ensemble. Vous empestez l'un l'autre et les hormones de l'amour, je ne peux pas louper que vous êtes des compagnons. " précise le géant, me faisant alors relever la tête, pendant que Nori à côté de moi a l'air d'avoir en face de lui un camion plein phare.  
" ça … se sent ?! Genre littéralement ? " je m'étonne. On est pas si collé que ça, puisque ça met mal à l'aise les autres, je suis juste quasi toujours dans ses bras en dehors de la nuit vu que je dors avec Bilbo dans mes bras plus souvent que je ne dors seule.  
Le géant rit avant de me répondre " Bien sûr que cela se sent.  
\- ça fait … heu … un mois ? " Seulement ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis avec lui. On a mit du temps à se mettre vraiment en couple aussi. Je sais vraiment que Nori est amoureux de moi depuis notre passage dans la prison de Thranduil ...  
" Un mois. " confirme Nori, sortie de son état de torpeur.  
" Félicitation à vous deux, j'ai hâte de voir vos petits. " roucoule presque le géant en souriant. Je roule des yeux par réflexe, parce que comptez sur les gens pour suggérer directement les futures enfants d'un couple.  
" Ils seront tous poilus, les sept poneys avec votre troupeau sont nos premiers enfants. " je réponds cependant, faisant rire de plus belle le change-forme. " Et un jour, on aura aussi un chien.  
\- Un chien ? " s'étonne Nori pendant que je lui prends une main dans la mienne.  
" Et j'espère qu'on aura aussi quelques vaches, quelques moutons, un chat et p'tet quelque rat. " je continue ma liste.  
" Ne pas oublier les chèvres, tu m'as promis du fromage. " continue pour moi Nori, qui s'amuse clairement de la situation et n'as pas l'air contre, pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
" Je vous souhaite d'avoir plein d'animaux de tout poil, alors. " nous souhaite sagement Beorn.


	32. Complicité

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**  
 **Complicité**  
 _09 septembre_

* * *

" On prends la mèche, on fait vaguement une boucle, on prends la seconde mèche qu'on passe derrière la boucle puis on remonte, on passe par-dessus en faisant une seconde boucle, on passe dans la première boucle, on passe en-dessous, puis à travers, au-dessus, dedans, on fait un cercle, on tire. Tada ? " je marmone en relachant les crins … Et … " C'est pas tout à fait ça. " Je pince ici et là des mèches pour détendre les crins. " Mieux. "  
Oui, là, on dirait bien une noeud infini mélangé à une triquetra celtique, mais avec juste deux brins, dans les crins de Légendes qui secoue mollement une oreille. Puchito sur mon épaule s'ébroue avant de prendre équilibre sur ses postérieurs, approuvant mon oeuvre d'un oeil expert.  
" C'est presque parfait. " m'encourage Nori en m'embrassant la tempe.  
" Quand on arrivera à Érebor elle pourra lire les genres et métier principaux des nains. " continue Ori.  
" Avec de la chance, je mégenrerais personne. " Les deux nains ont un moment d'incompréhension av ant d'hocher positivement la tête. C'est un terme nouveau pour eux, mais qu'ils ont adopter après que j'ai expliquais.  
" Omril. Le symbole des jeunes gens capables de passion et cherchant l'amour de toute une vie. " répète Bilbo méthodiquement. " A placer au niveau de la nuque.  
\- Personne l'utilise jamais, ça fait mauvais genre. " rajoute Kíli.  
" Pourquoi ? " je demande naïvement, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y a de mal à afficher qu'on ne cherche que l'amour sincère et durant, pas juste une amourette en passant.  
" L'amour ça ne se cherche pas, ça ne se marchande pas et ça ne s'affiche pas comme une hache à la vente, ça se trouve. " assène séchement Gimli qui bougonne ensuite en Khuzdul dans sa barbe, sous le regard dépité de Fíli et Kíli.  
" Ce que cherche à dire Gimli. " reprend Ori " C'est que pas mal de nain, surtout depuis la chute d'Érebor, pense qu'afficher aux yeux de tous que l'on cherche l'amour nous rends au mieux désespérer, au pire peut attirer l'attention de nains de mauvaise fréquentation qui aurait de mauvaise intention.  
\- Comme réaliser un mariage sans amour pour un motif pécunier. " conclu Nori en haussant les épaules.  
" Oh. " C'est tout ce qu'on trouve à répondre Bilbo et moi.  
" Pourquoi me l'apprendre, alors ?  
\- Pour t'apprendre un nouveau symbole et te faire les mains. Il est simple, c'est un bon symbole pour apprendre à faire les noeuds. " m'explique Nori. " Tentons Amarrali, le noeud des veufs. "  
Ori souffle en étouffant un rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Beorn revient d'une de ses pérégrination de routines, tous ses chevaux ont diverses tresses et noeud de coiffé dans leur crins. Ils sont tous passés entre mes mains pour un pansage et au passage, me servir de tête à coiffer pour que j'apprenne de nouvelles coiffures ainsi que leur signification dans la culture naine. Je sais désormais tresser une quantité assez conséquente de choses, pour un vocabulaire assez restreint, mais existant. Les bases sont simple, c'est toutes les petites subtilités dans les nuances de signification que j'ai du mal, mais comme dit Ori, personne ne s'attends à ce que je les connaisse. Mais au moins, je sais désormais repérer les corps de métiers principaux des nains, les genres et le statut marital, plus quelque fioritures décoratives.  
Toujours utile, même si maintenant je sais refaire la coiffure de Nori et c'est concrètement tout ce qui m'intéresse. Je laisse mon amoureux me coiffer et donc je lui fais confiance pour ce qu'il met dans mes cheveux. Jusque-là j'ai eut aucun regard étrange de mes compagnons nains, donc c'est que ça doit aller. Je reconnais juste le symbole féminin du peu que j'ai pu voir dans la surface réfléchissante qui sert de miroir dans la salle d'eau de Beorn.

Nos poneys s'amusent et prennent du repos bien mêrité parmi le troupeau de chevaux pie-noir de Beorn. En même temps, c'est un peu le paradis des animaux ici. Pendant que Bilbo et Beorn parle jardin, je traine principalement avec les chevaux et surtout, Serenade, Puchito sur l'épaule vu qu'il ne me quitte plus.

On a même pu aller se baigner seul avec les chevaux et les poneys dans la rivière avec Nori. Ce fut un moment inoubliable et l'un de mes fantasmes de le faire dans l'eau fut réalisé, pour mon plus grand bonheur et l'amusement sans fin de mon amoureux.  
Il parait que mes idées sont étranges, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuie pas et ça lui donne des idées pour plus tard. Je sais pas encore ce qu'il me réserve exactement, mais quelque chose me dit que la routine ne s'installera pas avant un bon bout de temps entre nous.

Avachi contre Grâce, ma copine la vache qui est en train de ruminer, Puchito et divers autres ratons en bas-âge joue avec ma main à se faire retourner, puis chatouiller le bidon.  
J'observe mollement la plupart des jeunes s'en aller en courant quand des bruits de pas approche. Autant ils semblent ne pas avoir peur de moi, autant les nains les font fuir, malgré mes efforts et malgré le fait qu'ils osent venir à table réclamer à manger. Pourtant Beorn les nourrit, mais les rats restent des opportunistes même ici.  
Je lève mollement la tête vers Nori qui arrive avec …  
" C'est de l'huile ? " je demande, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il ramène ça ici.  
" C'est ça. "  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il élabore ce qu'il fait avec ça dans les bras … mais non, il semble apprécier le fait de me faire mariner.  
" J'ai voulu aider Bilbo à cuisiner, mais je suis tombé sur ceci … que Beorn déclare ne plus être comestible. " Je savais pas que l'huile pouvait périmer. " Enfin, plus exactement, il dit que son goût n'est plus idéale pour de la cuisine. "  
Il me propose sa main et je la prends, le laissant m'aider à me relever, après que j'ai déposé Puchito sur le dos de Grâce.  
" C'est mon tour de faire la lessive cet après-midi, en plus.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai aucune idée de ce que tu cherches à couiner ? "  
Le nain souffle longuement avant de râler. " Charlotte, je te propose un massage ! Retire ton haut ! "  
Et avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il me traîne dans la salle de bain où sur l'un des bancs de Beorn est installé une serviette. Je lui suis, sautillant presque d'anticipation.  
" Un massage à l'huile ? J'peux pas dire non ! "

Je grogne et gémis de bonheur.  
Les mains de Nori sont un cadeau divin. Elles savent faire tellement de chose et sont parfaite pour pétrir mes muscles. Je me laisse faire comme un pantin désincarner, la tête entre mes bras.  
" Si tu m'avais pas déjà dit oui, j'te demanderais en mariage sur le champs. " je crie presque de plaisir. Alors qu'il est présentement assis sur mes cuisses pour me masser les reins en profondeurs, je le sens rire.  
" Donc, ce sera à refaire.  
\- Oui ! " j'hurle presque. " Quand tu veux ! " je rajoute d'une voix plus égale, ses mains remontant en appuyant vers mes épaules. Je frémis en le sentant se pencher sur moi.  
" Tu sais, j'adore tes bruits. Tu es vocale. Je sais directement si tu apprécies ou non ce que je fais, c'est pratique. " me murmure-t-il d'une voix langoureuse contre mon oreille, avant de se redresser pendant que je ris sous ses mains.  
" J'suis clairement pas discrète. " je me moque. " Mais c'est la première fois que ça plait. "  
Mes précédents partenaires me trouvait étrange et surtout, n'appréciait pas spécialement de devoir pratiquement me bâillonner. Il faut dire que je pars étrangement dans l'aigu et que je n'ai pas eut d'histoire spécialement sérieuse depuis que je vis seule. Quand je vivais chez ma mère et que mes partenaires sérieux était également chez mes parents, je cherchais fatalement à être discrète.  
" J'ai hâte de découvrir tes p'tits bruits à toi également. " je gémis dans un souffle. Il faut dire que Nori est encore discret et contrairement à moi qui ait eut des années pour connaître mon corps en détail, il découvre encore et surtout, mes pratiques ne sont pas celles qu'il connaît. Il y a pourtant tellement plus que le missionnaire dans la vie intime …

On entends soudainement un grand cris en Khuzdul que je ne comprends pas, suivit d'un grand remue-ménage.  
On se fige et je me redresse sur mes avant-bras, fixant la porte.  
" Qu'est-ce que … ? " j'ai le temps de bredouiller avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand le temps qu'un Bilbo soit projeté dans la pièce, les mains sur les yeux et tombant sur le dos, rouge. J'ai déjà placé mes mains sur mes seins et Nori descend de mes cuisses, allant se laver les mains.  
Fin de notre moment privilégié.  
" Bilbo ? " je glapis aussi doucement que je le peux, empoignant ma brassière pour la remettre.  
Toujours au sol, mon frère nous ignore en murmurant entre ses mains.  
" Le repas est prêt. " finit-il par annoncer.  
" Et pourquoi tu débaroules comme ça sans frapper ? " Je maudis le verrou de la salle d'eau trop haut pour nous pauvre hobbit et nains.  
" On a tiré à la courte-paille qui viendrait vous déranger. Il se pourrait qu'en signalant que froid le repas sera moins agréable j'ai déclenché une réaction en chaine que je n'ai pas anticipé. Il se pourrait aussi que j'ai perdu au dit jeu de la courte-paille, mais que j'ai voulu protester que je ne désirais pas vous voir nu. Il se pourrait également que Fíli et Kíli n'ont rien voulu entendre.  
\- Le cri de guerre de Gimli était équivoque. " souffle Nori qui a fini de se laver et est en train de remettre en son état initiale la pièce.  
" Eh … J'ai fini de me rhabiller si tu veux. " je propose en me mordant la lèvre inférieur. J'ai envie de rire du pauvre Bilbo que j'aide à se relever. Le pauvre n'ose pas nous regarder dans les yeux.  
" Je suis content que ce n'était qu'un massage ceci dit, je n'aurais pas supporter une vision plus horrifique que celle-ci. " déclare-t-il en sortant prudemment de la pièce.

La porte se referme derrière lui et Nori explose de rire.  
" Alors ça … " j'ai le temps de souffler avant de faire de même, ne tardant pas à me tenir le ventre tellement je ris. J'en pleure presque.

" Alors, vous avez bien profité ? " demande Kíli avec un énorme sourire en nous voyant arriver, main dans la main à table bien après qu'on se soit calmé et que j'ai eut le temps de me laver le dos, précédemment plein d'huile.  
Aucun ne semble prêt à s'excuser d'avoir balancé Bilbo sur nous, alors je les ignore plus ou moins, aidant un mouton et Bilbo à mettre la table.  
J'entends Nori répondre en Khuzdul et le regarde en levant un sourcil.  
" Je leur explique que nous n'étions pas en train de … comment tu dis déjà ? Faire snousnou. " explique-t-il. Bilbo nous regarde tour à tour, mystifié, pendant que les jeunes nains sont soudainement rouge et interdit.  
" Nah, je profitais d'un massage re-la-xant. Si vous connaissez ça, vous nous devez une journée au spa pour votre interruption, à nous, mais aussi au pauvre Bilbo qui va faire des cauchemars pendant des nuits et des nuits, le pauvre … " Je ponctue ma phrase d'un léger coup de hanche contre les hanches de Bilbo qui rit nerveusement.  
" Une journée au … c'est pas ? " demande de clarifier Fíli.  
" Ah, vous connaissez pas … " je me lance alors dans une longue explication de ce qu'est un spa, les hammams, massages et tout ce qui me vient en tête. Quitte à les extorquer d'une telle journée de relaxation, autant tenter d'avoir un maximum de service.  
Pendant le repas, la conversation finit par tourner sur les aqueducs et le traitement de l'eau dans la Comté et dans les Montagnes Bleus. Je suis pas duppe : Ori, Gimli, Fíli et Kíli se sont ligués pour changer le sujet, pour ne pas avoir à nous offrir une telle journée. Mais en soit, en dehors de Bilbo, personne n'a été spécialement maltraité. Il nous reste de l'huile et elle est soigneusement rangé dans mon sac : je n'aurais pour ma part qu'à trouver un endroit calme pour masser Nori. Pour Bilbo … me faire pardonner, même si c'est pas directement de ma faute, ce sera plus complexe, mais il semble déjà avoir oublié toute gêne et interagit avec tout le monde comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être que je pourrais tenter de cuisiner seule demain midi ? Ou alors demander à Beorn s'il a du yaourt. A une époque je savais faire des gâteaux au yaourt, j'pourrais p'tet retrouver la recette en me concentrant …

Alors que je grignote un gâteau au miel, perdu dans mes vagues souvenirs de recette que je connais de mon monde, Fíli me sort de mes pensées.  
" On en a discuté entre nous pendant votre … moment d'intimité. " Quoi ? Le mot massage lui brûlerait la langue ? " Nous repartons demain.  
\- Quoi ? " je m'étouffe presque avec mon gâteau. " Déjà ?  
\- Cela fait déjà quatre jours que vous êtes là. Nous sommes aux portes de l'automnes et l'hiver arrive à grand-pas en Montagne. Vous ne voulez pas rester coincé dans la neige. " élabore Beorn en me tapotant le dos, avançant vers moi ma tasse d'hydromel. Je ne me suis pas réellement étouffer, mais j'apprécie le geste et bois en effet un grand coup.  
" Si tôt ? " je plaide presque.  
" Nous sommes très reconnaissant de l'accueil de Beorn, mais nous ne voulons pas nous imposer et … nous sommes des nains, les montagnes sont nos maisons, pas les clairières dégagés comme celle-ci. " explique posément Fíli.  
" Et certains ne sont pas à leur aise ici sans leur parent. " me coule dans l'oreille Bilbo discrètement en faisant semblant de nourrir Puchito, de nouveau sur mon épaule, mais à qui il tends tout de même une amande.  
" Vous serez tous les bienvenues dans le futur si vous désirez revenir. J'apprécie votre compagnie. " rajoute Beorn en nous souriant. Je lui rends son sourire. " Mes animaux ont rarement était aussi chouchouté et les histoires de Charlotte sont toujours des plus distrayantes. " Avec ça il me tapote le crâne, avant de se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise, prenant un chat sur ses genoux au passage.  
" Je doute de revenir avant longtemps, mais je garde ça en mémoire. J'ai beaucoup aimer vous revoir sans avoir à me préparer à retourner affronter Azog. " Cela fait littéralement exploser d'un rire détonnant le change-forme.

Ce soir, en refaisant mon sac, j'observe les animaux déjà endormit autour de nous dans l'étable. Cinq jours c'est très peu … mais en effet, Gimli semble de plus en plus bouguons. Glóïn doit lui manquer … Et de même, la compagnie me manque et je pense que Dori manque aux deux jeunes frères Ri.  
Bilbo appréciera aussi de pouvoir être à Érebor pour recevoir les affaires du smial. On a tellement de chose à faire, c'est relativement égoïste que de vouloir rester chez Beorn alors que tout nous attends à Érebor.

Je souris en sortant de mon sac Puchito.  
" Je n'ai malheureusement pas de place pour toi là où je vais. Je sais même pas encore où je vais habiter. " je lui murmure avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne.

Je devrais stresser de ne pas savoir où on va habiter avec Bilbo, mais en fait … Ce qui occupe mes pensées c'est surtout : comment je vais réussir à m'intégrer à Érebor ? comment va la compagnie ? comment j'annonce à Dori que je vais marier son frère ? est-ce que je vais retrouver ma place ?  
Je pensais l'avoir trouvé auprès de la compagnie et si je l'ai eut pendant un temps à Cul-de-sac avec Nori, Ori, Gimli, Fíli et Kíli, c'était une situation temporaire.  
Qu'est-ce que me réserve le futur ?

Je suis à la fois anxieuse d'enfin ne plus connaître de futur possible et heureuse d'avoir un champs immense de possibilité devant moi.


	33. La Forêt Noire devenue Verte

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**  
 **La Forêt Noire devenue Verte**

C'est avec grand regret qu'on a finalement quitté Beorn, sa maison et ses animaux. Nos sept chevaux ont sans doute été les plus déçu de notre retour sur le chemin menant à Érebor, puisqu'ils étaient bien en semi-liberté.  
J'ai promit de revenir dans les années à venir revoir le troupeau de chevaux qui va me manquer, Sérénade qui est celle de qui je suis la plus proche du troupeau, mais aussi et surtout Puchito qui m'a fait un cinéma pas possible pour que je l'emmène avec moi. Je ne sais toujours pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour avoir son amitié, il me met presque sur un piédestal en fait si j'en juge par le nombre de ratte portant désormais mon prénom.

Tulio baisse soudainement l'encolure, tirant sur les rênes et manquant de me faire tomber par-dessus bord. Je n'étais plus du tout en train de faire attention à lui et je l'ai bien senti quand il m'a arracher les rênes des mains : j'étais crispé et lui tirait la bouche. Ayant désormais mon attention, l'étalon fait mine de cabrer, levant en effet les antérieurs pendant que je m'accroche d'une main à sa crinière.  
" Désolé Tulio … " je tente de le calmer en reprenant les rênes pendant qu'il se repose au sol. Je sens ses flancs vibrer sous mes mollets, sa queue fouette l'air derrière nous et il tourne son regard vers moi, les oreilles en arrière. Il n'est pas spécialement énervé, sinon il serait parti en coup de cul et m'aurais fait tomber, mais il est clairement agacé par mon manque d'attention.  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " s'inquiète Bilbo qui arrive à notre niveau avec sa charrette et Miguel.  
Le flot de mes rênes sur son garrot, j'invite mon cheval à repartir au pas avec une pression de mes mollets.  
" Tulio me fait comprendre que je l'énerve. " je souffle, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. " Le fait qu'on approche de la Forêt Noire me stress et du coup, j'suis pas aussi concentré sur ce que je fais que je le voudrais. Je me penche cependant sur son encolure pour vérifier son mord : je n'ai pas l'air de l'avoir blessé. Je vérifierais correctement ce soir lorsque j'enlèverais son filet.  
" Pourquoi est-ce que cela te stress ?  
\- En vrac ? J'ai peur qu'on arrive pas à suivre le chemin ce coup-ci aussi, j'ai peur des araignés, j'ai peur du fichu ruisseau magique, j'ai peur qu'on crève la dalle, j'ai peur que les poneys se froissent un muscle avec toutes les racines, j'ai peur que ta charette ne passe pas, j'ai peur de la pénombre qu'on va devoir affronter des semaines et des semaines durants … " je râle.  
\- Tu sais qu'on a pas eut de soucis lors de notre dernier passage ? Le Seigneur Thranduil et ses sujets ont bien nettoyé le chemin, la plupart des araignés pour ne pas dire toute ont été délogé de ses bois. " cherche à me rassurer Bilbo. " Et puis, à cheval nous ne mettrons qu'une semaine, tout au plus. "  
Je hoche la tête, pas vraiment rassuré.  
" Je te promet, ça se passera bien. " continue Bilbo qui ignore mes inquiétudes. " En attendant, tu devrais t'occuper correctement de ton étalon avant qu'il ne te mette par terre. "  
Puis le hobbit se met à siffler comme si de rien n'était, tandis que je continue de fixer le sommet du crâne de mon poney, les bras croisés. Mais pour la première fois depuis quelques heures, Tulio a les oreilles détendus et rebalance en rythme l'encolure, étendant tout à son aise ses foulées.  
Je souffle, vaincue. Bilbo a gagné. Il connait mieux les bois de la Forêt Noire puisqu'il les a traversé deux fois et surtout, il y a été plus récemment que moi. Bien sûr qu'il a raison sur tout ce qu'il dit.

Les cinq jours qu'il nous faut pour arrivé à la Porte de la Forêt Noire ouvrant la voie au Chemin des Elfes est étrangement court. La dernière fois on avait mit quoi … trois jours en galopant plein pot sur des chevaux trop grand pour nous et en faisant presque pas de pause ?  
Là on était sur des poneys au pas en se posant neuf à dix heures par nuit. Quand j'ai souligné ça à haute-voix, Nori m'a fait remarqué que les deux derniers jours à cheval, nos montures n'arrêtait pas de trébuché et on était tous crevé, ne parcourant pas autant de distance qu'on l'aurait voulu. Ce qui est un bon argument et sans nulle doute proche de la réalité.

Notre dernière nuit à l'est de la vallée moyenne fut … tranquille et stressante. A force de flippée seule dans mon coin de la situation à venir dans la Forêt, ressassant en boucle ce qui nous est arrivé la dernière fois, Tulio en a eut marre de moi et m'a foutu à terre.  
J'ai dû lui tirer une fois de trop sur la bouche et, sans que j'ai rien vu venir, il a décoché un énorme coup de cul, baissé l'encolure, me tirant les rênes des mains et il a fait un magnifique saut de mouton sur le côté, finissant de me faire atterrir sur le dos. J'en ai eut le souffle coupé et ai lâché un " ouf " bien sonore. Tout le monde autour de nous s'est arrêté pour me voir à terre et le bai rouan debout au niveau de ma tête, me reniflant le front. J'ai fondu en larme sous leur yeux. Au fond, je n'avais rien. Pas de bobo, rien. Tulio m'a jeté de façon très propre et j'aurais fait attention à ce que je faisais, je n'aurais eut aucun soucis à me servir de mon assiette pour rester sur son dos. Mais dans les faits, j'avais l'esprit totalement ailleurs et je ne sais pas si je lui ai fait mal ou quoi, mais son bon caractère s'est évaporé comme neige au soleil. Il n'a vraiment pas un mauvais fond, comme beaucoup de chevaux il demande cependant qu'on le respecte et qu'on ne lui arrache pas la bouche dès qu'on est stressé.  
En quelques minutes, j'avais Nori, Bilbo et Ori à mes côtés, pendant qu'à genou au sol je m'aggripais à Tulio en baragouinant entre quelques larmes que j'avais pas envie de passer par la forêt qui réveillait trop de mauvais souvenir en moi. Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, mais on a monté le camp autour de ma personne pleurant au côté de Bilbo et Nori qui m'écoutait lâcher tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

La forêt m'angoisse. Je ne veux pas la retraverser, mais surtout, j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver au-delà. Les dernières images que j'ai d'Érebor c'est pas nos jours relativement calme avant la tempête où je m'occupais de fouiller le trésor et de nos chevaux. Non, mes dernières images d'Érebor sont d'une guerre affreuse dans laquelle avec du recul j'aurais jamais dû foutre mes pieds de hobbits et … ma mort.  
Je me suis faites de façon abstraite au fait que je sois morte, mais me rapprocher d'Érebor rend la chose … trop concrète.

Finalement, plus que de la forêt, j'ai peur de moi et de mes souvenirs.

" Allez, lâche Tulio, c'est bientôt l'heure de les nourrir. " m'invite doucement Bilbo quand enfin, mes larmes sont sèches sur mes joues. Je renifle avant de me moucher dans le mouchoir qu'il m'a passé.  
" Bien sûr, bien sûr. " je réponds en lâchant enfin la tête de l'étalon. Quelqu'un l'a dessellé tantôt, je sais pas qui. Avant de se laisser attirer par Bilbo qui tient sa rêne, l'étalon me donne un gentil coup de nez sur la joue, comme pour me dire que ça va, il ne m'en veux pas et que tout ira bien. J'ai un petit rire humide.  
Il y a que moi pour me faire réconforter par un cheval.  
" Merci Tulio. " je murmure en le regardant s'éloigner, Bilbo le mène près du reste de notre troupeau où Fíli et Kíli sont occupés à finir de les panser, attaché à divers piquet.

" Pourquoi tu attends toujours le dernier moment pour nous parler de ce que tu as en tête ? " Je tourne mon regard vers Nori qui me regarde également. " Tu as toujours fait ça. Rester coincer avec ton esprit jusqu'au moment où tu exploses en pleurs et enfin, lâche le morceau. "  
Je baisse la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas peur d'eux. J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Bon, peut-être au début quand j'ai pleurais dans les bras de Bombur, mais après tout ça ? Maintenant qu'ils sont ma famille depuis des mois ?  
" Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. On a tous peur. Enfin, peut-être pas peur, mais on est tous anxieux également de ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais on en parle. Bilbo en parle. Ori aussi. Gimli aussi beaucoup, même s'il ne le fait qu'en Khuzdul auprès des deux princes. Tu le sais qu'on ne pensera pas moins de toi si tu t'exprimes ?  
\- Bien sûr que je le sais … Je …  
\- Sois franche deux secondes : est-ce qu'avant d'avoir Bilbo tu étais proche de ta famille ?  
\- Pas vraiment … " je souffle.  
" Et c'est pour ça que malgré ta trop grande habitude d'être tactile avec tous ceux que tu apprécies, tu n'ose pas juste … parler ? Parler de toi, pas de la pluie et du beau temps. "  
Je hoche positivement la tête en baissant les yeux sur mes mains.  
" Je crois que … j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir aux gens.  
\- étrangement. Alors que tu es celle qui va toujours vers les autres.  
\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de tout garder pour moi.  
\- Oui, il faudrait que tu travailles là-dessus. Allez, on a un repas à préparer. "  
Avec ça, je me relève enfin, quelque peu engourdit. Tout le monde me sourit alors bien qu'ayant encore les yeux humides, je souris.  
" Je suis désolée de vous inquiéter. Un jour je vais arrêter de faire ma tête de mule et apprendre à communiquer. "

Le pire ? J'ai un bac communication, bon graphique, mais quand même, à vingt-quatre ans il serait peut-être temps que j'apprenne à parler aux autres ou au moins à ma famille.

Une heure après notre réveil le lendemin, nous sommes enfin à la porte de la Forêt Noire où plusieurs elfes nous attendent.  
" Nous vous avons aperçu hier camper. " explique une elfe que je reconnais immédiatement après nous avoir salué. Accompagné de deux autres elfes, c'est Tauriel qui se présente comme étant en charger d'aider les voyageurs.  
Ce qui me rassure immédiatement et immensément : accompagné on ne risque pas de se perdre sur le chemin unique du nord de la forêt de Thranduil.

La première journée, je suis assise à côté de Bilbo sur sa charrette.  
Tulio est accroché à côté de moi et suis docilement.  
Je ne voulais pas être sur son dos, stressé au point de lui faire mal. J'ai donc après mûre réflexion préféré ne pas être à cheval, au moins pour le début de notre voyage à travers la forêt. Il porte tout de mêmes ses affaires habituelles, histoire que Miguel n'ait pas à trainer mes affaires en plus de mon propre poids. Cela me permet de faire du commérage avec Bilbo sans qu'on fasse trop attention à nous. Bon, je ris parfois un peu nerveusement, ce qui sonne faux et attire quelques regards sur moi, mais globalement, les elfes sont trop occupés à l'avant de notre fil indienne à parler avec Fíli et Kíli.  
Kíli et Tauriel ont l'air particulièrement proche et je ne suis pas spécialement surprise de voir Kíli minauder en sa direction, même si elle ne semble pas réceptive du tout.

Trois jours plus tard, toutes mes angoisses concernant la forêt se sont envolés.  
Le chemin est propre, relativement plat et exempt de branches, l'air est plus que respirable et on a même le droit d'entre-apercevoir le soleil au travers des branchages. Autant dire que l'ambiance n'est plus aussi vicié qu'auparavant. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que même si la forêt est encore jaune et qu'il y a peu de verdure, elle est presque accueillante. L'an prochain on y verra déjà plus rien, j'en suis sûr. A l'avant de notre file, à côté de Tauriel qui marche à pied aussi vite que nos poneys, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commenter à haute-voix.  
" C'est presque agréable la Forêt Noire maintenant, sans les toiles, les araignés, l'ambiance de forêt hanté tout ça. "  
Tauriel a rit doucement, se cachant derrière une main.  
" La Forêt de VertBois n'a jamais été hanté, mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. La Forêt Noire … Ce nouveau nom lui allait un peu trop comme un gant.  
\- VertBois, c'est son nom avant les orcs, les nécromanciens, araignés et toute la clique de truc de ce genre ?  
\- C'est exactement cela. Nous n'avons désormais plus d'araignés ou d'orcs, nos bois respirent et doucement, la nature reprends enfin ses droits … "  
Son regard parcourt doucement nos alentours et elle souffle d'un plaisir plus qu'évident. Je suis sûre que ses yeux pétilles de joies.  
" Je suis contente de voir que la situation s'améliore … Pour rien vous cacher, j'angoissais un peu de remettre les pieds ici. J'suis contente de voir que ça va beaucoup mieux ici.  
\- Pour vous dire, notre bon Seigneur Thranduil accueille désormais les visiteurs à se reposer dans son palais. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis presque six-cent-ans.  
\- Wow. " je souffle impressionné. Parlons d'un changement !  
" Bon, quand est-ce que vous renommez votre forêt du coup ? " je demande en riant.  
" C'est une bonne question. " réponds en souriant l'elfe rousse.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, on a fini par s'éloigner des autres pour parler " entre fille ".  
Les autres nous ont laissé fermer notre marche, pour parler de … Legolas. Tauriel m'a dit qu'il lui manquait et je me suis proposé pour lui raconter notre dernière rencontre et nos aventures avec l'Anneau Unique Détruit.  
J'ai apprit au passage de façon sous-entendue que Tauriel était potentiellement amoureuse de Legolas. Les nains c'est pas trop son trip, même si elle avoue que Kíli est mignon et très amusant. Kíli lui plaît quoi, mais son coeur est prit par Legolas. J'ai été surprise, un peu, mais quand je remet en perspective notre discussion, j'aurais pas dû vraiment l'être. Cela se voit qu'elle tient à Legolas et depuis le temps que Kíli tente sans succès de la draguer … Oui, j'aurais clairement dû m'en douter, au moins.  
Charlotte-Senpaï docteur de l'amour a encore frappé puisque visiblement, elle a de suite compris que j'étais pas qu'une amie de Nori, malgré nos efforts pour être discret. Elle m'a donc demandé de lui donner des conseils. Ce que j'ai fait, en précisant que jusque-là mes conseils ont marché que pour Aragorn, mais qu'il avait pas besoin d'aide et que Kíli n'arrivait pas jusque-là à attirer qui que ce soit. Cette dernière déclaration nous a fait rire quelques minutes avant que je dispense mes conseils.  
Qui en gros se résume à : sois toi-même, tout le monde aime la bonne bouffe et les petites attentions, ainsi que l'humour.

Je sais déjà pas trop comment j'ai attiré Nori à moi, alors bon, mes conseils …  
C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde semble me prendre pour une version féminine de Don Juan !

Un jour j'vais écrire un livre que j'appellerais " Les conseils du Docteur de l'amour Charlotte " sur le sujet.  
Et dedans, j'mettrais que des conseils fumeux du style : aimez-vous, soyez franc et ce genre de chose.

Ou pas.  
C'est une très mauvaise idée en fait.

Finalement un midi, on arrive enfin au Palais de Thranduil.  
J'ai un moment d'arrêt à l'entrée, mais après que Tulio m'ai reprit les rênes, je rentre à la suite des autres. Après tout, on ne va pas nous enfermer ce coup-ci, hein …

En effet, à peine entrée, des elfes nous accueillent et nous mènent à une écurie, Tauriel et ses deux elfes disparaissant je ne sais où.  
Mais comme on est occupé à déséquiper nos montures et nous assurer qu'ils sont tous bien dans leur box bien trop grand pour eux, on ne s'inquiètes pas.  
Finalement, Tauriel revient pour nous dire de laisser nos affaires aux elfes qui les mèneront vers nos chambres pendant qu'on salue Thranduil.

En quelques instants, la bonne humeur de Fíli laisse place à du sérieux, pendant que son frère prends place à ses côtés, Gimli sur ses talons, très droit lui aussi.  
Je suis tenter de siffler (enfin, je le serais si j'avais enfin réussie à siffler) parce qu'ils forment une fine équipe de diplomate malgré leur jeune âge. On voit qu'ils font ça depuis tout jeune, tous les trois.

Dans la salle du trône, le roi elfe a l'air ravis de nous voir, sa bonne humeur a pas l'air feinte. C'est mille rond de jambe et phrase alambiqué pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue dans son royaume et un bon séjour, ainsi que nous inviter à manger à sa table le temps qu'on est là.

L'ambiance est bien plus détendu que la dernière fois que j'étais là. Tous les elfes que je croise me salue. Genre avec un sourire et tout. Que je renvois, bien que je commence à être bloqué aux zygomatiques à force de sourire.  
Finalement, je suis seule dans une chambre et je me laisse presque tomber sur un lit taille elfe bien trop grand, mais c'est pas un cachot et il est tellement moelleux … Je m'endors presque dedans, quand on frappe à ma porte.  
" C'est Nori. Tu as oublié ta brosse dans mon sac. "  
Je lève un sourcil avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Il a sa propre brosse dans ses mains, mais je le laisse entrer avant de laisser s'échapper un rire que je retenais.  
" Je te manquais à ce point.  
\- On a du temps avant le repas, Ori parle de visiter la bibliothèque avec Bilbo avant le repas … Tu sais comment ils sont … "

C'est comme ça qu'après quelques explorations (sérieusement, j'ai trois portes dans ma chambre, une donnant sur un genre de placard garde-robe géante et une autre donnant sur le balcon) on a trouvé une salle d'eau avec … une grande baignoire creusé à même la roche. J'étais triomphante en la trouvant, parce que j'espérais avoir le droit à ma propre baignoire, mais je m'attendais plutôt à une énorme bassine en bois comme à Fondcombe. Trouver une baignoire comme ça, c'est … divin.  
Genre, piscine croisé jacuzzi privé.  
Et après avoir trouver serviette et savons prêt à l'emploi, on a vite mit à profit cette merveilleuse surprise.  
J'ai été un peu déçue de ne pas vraiment avoir le temps pour le masser et profiter plus, mais on a pu se décrasser en profondeur et ça … bah c'est le pied.  
Surtout leur huile pour cheveux. Elle sent super bon. Et à base d'agrume. Je m'étais habituée aux savons aux fleurs hobbits, puisque je n'ai que ça depuis des mois (depuis notre second départ de la Comté quoi).

L'elfe qui était venu m'aider à me préparer a été surprise de voir Nori avec moi, mais n'a pas vraiment commenté puisqu'on était sec et qu'il m'aidait à me coiffer. J'ai justifié sa présence en disant que je savais pas me coiffer seule, j'ai trop de cheveux pour mon propre bien. Ce semi-mensonge est passé crème, étonnamment. Ou alors elle n'a pas voulu commenter dessus.  
L'un dans l'autre ça me va.

Au banquet, Thranduil a été très aimable. On a passé la quasi-intégralité du repas à parler de notre quête de l'Anneau et surtout, de son fils qui lui manque horriblement. Heureusement, savoir qu'il va bien et s'entends bien avec Aragorn semble le rassurer. On compte rester deux jours ici. Enfin, c'est ce qu'à annoncer Fíli poliment. ça nous fait une pause, mais nous permet de repartir rapidement. Il nous a pas demandé notre avis spécialement, mais personne n'a protesté donc ça doit tous nous aller.

Après le repas, Thranduil nous a proposé de nous présenter son domaine lors d'une balade digestive. Seul Gimli ne connait pas encore le domaine elfique, donc c'était plutôt une excuse pour rester avec nous, mais je suis toujours contente de voir Thranduil chercher à être un bon hôte.  
Même Fíli et Kíli sont détendus en sa présence.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ce ne sont certes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il semble bien loin le temps où ils se détestaient tous bêtements. Autant avec Elrond cela ne semblait pas si dur, autant je sais qu'entre les nains et Thranduil le chemin était semé d'embuche et je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien désormais.  
Enfin, tout aussi bien que cela puisse l'être. Je suis convaincue que ça sera pas toujours tout rose, cui-cui les p'tits zoziaux, mais c'est déjà tellement mieux et ça devrait aller en s'arrangeant.


	34. Au détour de la rivière

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**  
 **Au détour de la rivière**  
 _23 septembre_

* * *

" Et alors la chèvre réponds au sous-marins : ça serait super sympa, vraiment, mais j'peux pas, j'suis dentiste. " je conclu en écartant vivement les bras.

Les nains se regardent tour à tour, je vois Ori tenter d'articuler quelque chose avant d'y repenser à deux fois et de fermer la bouche.

" C'est CECI ta blague préférée ? " demande Bilbo pendant que je lui file un énième morceau de bois.

" Bah … heu … Oui. J'avais prévenu que vous la trouveriez pas drôle. C'est vous qui avez insister pour que je la raconte quand même. " j'accuse en les regardant tous les cinq droits dans les yeux.

" Oui, non, mais là … " tente Kíli.

" C'est pas que c'est pas drôle, c'est que c'est pas une blague, je sais. " je finis pour lui en citant Kaamelott.

" C'est tout à fait ça. " conclu Ori en hochant lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Je pense qu'il cherche encore le sens profonds de mon humour.

" Mais du coup, pourquoi tu la trouve drôle toi ? " continue de tenter de comprendre Nori.

Je hausse les épaules en m'éloignant une nouvelle fois du chemin avec Tulio. Je souris secrètement, parce qu'en fait 75% du fun de cette blague c'est de prévenir en amont que personne ne pigera, l'étirer autant que l'inspiration du moment le permet et après, observer l'entourage ne pas comprendre, parce que c'est une blague absurde de base et qu'elle n'est pas drôle, en fait, même en l'étudiant de prêt. On y comprends jamais rien. Je le sais, je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai éclaté de rire la première que je l'ai lu. Pourtant j'ai cherché.

" Mais déjà, pourquoi les machines sous-marines mangent des chaises ?  
\- Non, la véritable question, c'est : pourquoi des machines qui marchent avec un liquide aurait besoin de consommer des meubles en bois ? "

Je les entends se chamailler en fond.

J'me demande comment ils réagiraient si …

" Eh, j'en ai une autre, j'vous la raconte ?  
\- Pourquoi pas … " répond Bilbo qui est le seul à avoir l'air d'avoir abandonné de comprendre mon humour.

" C'est un homme qui rentre dans un café. Et Plouf. "

Moment de silence avant que Kíli et Gimli explose ensemble de rire, à moitié plié sur l'encolure de leur monture. Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde rit à plein poumons.

" L'humour de ton monde est ridicule. " commente Ori, la larme à l'oeil.

Sur le chemin menant de la Forêt Noire au long lac, j'ai pas arrêté de ramasser des morceaux de bois. J'ai aucune idée de l'essence, les arbres de la forêt sont chelou et même Bilbo ne reconnaît pas l'espèce, mais j'adore leur couleur blanche. On dirait presque du bois de cerf. Niveau dureté, ça ressemble beaucoup à du frêne, donc un peu galère à travailler, mais jolie.

Autant dire que je jouie avec bonheur de la charrette de Bilbo qui me laisse faire à ma guise.

En fait, si je demande gentiment, je crois que Bilbo me laisse à peu près tout ce que je veux. Jusque-là j'ai pas vraiment eut de résistance. Alors sois je suis très raisonnable, sois Bilbo est trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Enfin sortie des pattes des elfes qui nous ont déposé au bord de leur forêt, on voit d'ici les ruines de Lacville qu'on ignore plus ou moins pour privilégier la Montagne Solitaire. Les poneys ressentent notre excitation et leur allure est sautillante.

On est plus dans le pas tranquille du départ de notre voyage, clairement.

Si tout va bien et vu combien on est prêt de la montagne j'ai franchement très peu de doute qu'un soucis arrive, d'ici cinq jours ou une semaine grand maximum on devrait enfin être de retour à Érebor. Tout le monde pépie gaiement au sujet des premiers trucs qu'ils feront.

Avec Bilbo, Nori et Ori on a prévu d'aller surprendre Dori en premier, avant de commencer à réfléchir où on habitera.

On s'est mit d'accord sur une chose : je laisse Bilbo choisir notre lieu d'habitation, puisque tout me convient au fonds et je me concentre sur ma future carrière d'éleveuse de chevaux, ainsi que de Nori. Après moult discussion, avec Ori, on a réussit à faire décider Bilbo à se creuser son propre smial ou au moins, une réplique. On ne sait pas encore si ça se fera dans la montagne (Nori et Ori nous ont assuré qu'il restait encore bien des emplacements prêt à être creuser) ou à son abord, mais l'idée d'une réplique de son smial a bien plu à Bilbo. Ce sera comme avoir un bout de la Comté avec nous, en plus de toutes les babioles et meubles qu'on apporte. Pour ma part, si j'aime beaucoup l'architecture naine, je préfère vivre dans l'univers moelleux et arrondis des hobbits, donc l'idée me plait beaucoup. De toute façon, tant que je vis dans les pattes de Bilbo, ça me va, au fonds.

Enfin posé le soir, après m'être assuré que tous les chevaux avaient fini leur ration et avait accès à de l'herbe pour la nuit, je m'éloigne vers la rivière. Je ne suis pas encore sale, on est parti de chez Thranduil qu'hier après tout, mais je me débarbouillerais bien rapidement en en profitant pour me rafraîchir.

Une voix me fait cependant ralentir le pas. Déjà, parce que j'avais pas vu que j'étais pas la seule à quitter le campement. Mais surtout parce que … Je reconnais les paroles ?

" Les vaches rousses, blanches et noires

Sur lesquelles tombe la pluie

Et les cerisiers blancs made in Normandie  
Une mare avec des canards  
Des pommiers dans la prairie  
Et le bon cidre doux made in Normandie "

J'aperçois dans l'eau la silhouette de Nori que j'avais reconnu à la voix. Il ne fait pas franchement attention à moi ou fait exprès de m'ignorer, je penche pour la seconde option et chante à haute-voix en lavant ses vêtements dans la rivière.

Je m'approche de lui et au moment où j'arrive à deux pas de l'eau, le regarde se retourner vers moi, souriant et toujours chantant. En sois, je devrais pas être étonné qu'il connait par coeur une chanson de mon monde. Me demander des chansons ou histoire de mon monde est une passion pour tous ceux qui me connaissent à peu près et donc, surtout pour les nains de la Compagnie de Thorïn, Gimli et Bilbo. Non, ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il connaisse cette chanson particulière, puisque c'est l'une des deux chansons que je chante de façon quasi automatique quand je me lave. Parce que c'est celles que je chante depuis que je suis gamine, que ça me rassure et que ça me détends de façon quasi-automatique, c'est une de mes habitudes. Sachant que je ne la chante que quand je suis seule … ça veut dire.

" Tu m'observes souvent quand je me lave ? " je demande en l'ignorant pour retrousser mes manches et m'accroupir pour mettre mes mains dans l'eau.

Le nain ne me réponds pas et fini sa chanson, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Je secoue la tête, totalement amusée.

" J'aurais dû me douter que tu m'espionner, c'est un peu ton job et c'était idiot de penser que vous me laisseriez me laver seule dans la nature. " Une question me taraude cependant. " Depuis quand ? "

Nori finit de torsader ce qui doit être un t-shirt pendant que je finis de me débarbouiller le visage.

" Depuis le Dernier Pont, en Terre Solitaire. Thorïn m'avait ordonné de te garder dans mon champs d'audition lorsque tu te baignais après ta petite escapade surprise. " Je me redresse pendant qu'il se rapproche de moi. Donc, depuis … Bien avant Fondcombe. Wow et j'ai jamais rien capté. " Je ne suis pas un espion pour rien, c'est normal que tu n'ai rien remarqué. "

Je ris nerveusement.

" Je n'ai aucun secret pour toi, quoi.  
\- Oh, si tu as plein de secret, mais pas quand à tes choix de chansons lorsque tu te laves. " ris-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. J'hurle quand il fait mine de me jeter à l'eau, mais finalement, il me jette sur son épaule.

" J'espère que tu es propre, je ne t'ai pas attiré dans mes filets pour que tu prennes des bains seules à l'avenir. "

Ce qui me fait hoqueter de rire.

" Tu es un monstre ! " je hurle en faisant semblant de le frapper dans le dos, m'aggripant comme je peux avec mes jambes autour de sa taille.

" Non, je suis un nain. Et toi une hobbite mal chanceuse d'être tombée amoureuse de moi. "

Je ris pendant qu'il re-adapte sa prise sur moi, me plaçant sur son dos. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son cou.

C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma relation avec lui. C'est … étrange. Comme être avec un meilleur ami qui connaît tous mes défauts et me supporte, mais aussi me soutient et me laisse deviner ses propres secrets. Il aurait pu me cacher éternellement le fait qu'il m'observe me laver depuis bien longtemps, mais à sa façon et de façon indirecte, il vient de me l'avouer. Doucement, il me laisse entrer dans ses petits papiers et ses secrets deviennent les miens. Je n'ai jamais eut de relation aussi … unique. Être en couple avec Nori, c'est comme enfin avoir trouver ma moitié. Celui qui me complète, tout en étant totalement différent. Je suis à l'aise avec lui. A l'aise avec mon corps, à l'aise avec mon esprit. Je suis moi-même, sans restriction. Je le suis avec mes amis, avec Bilbo, avec la compagnie, mais avec un conjoint … J'ai toujours eut des efforts à fournir pour ne pas être agaçante ou celle qu'elles ou ils voulaient que je sois. Avec Nori, tout est naturel. Notre relation semble couler de source, comme une évidence qu'on ne peut refuser.

J'en viens à me demander si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de mes précédentes relations.

" Je t'aime, tu sais ? " je lui glisse tendrement à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son cou avant qu'on arrive au campement.

" Moi aussi je t'aime. " murmure-t-il avant d'hausser la voix " Regarder ce que j'ai pêcher ! "

* * *

 **Au cas où, la blague de la chaise et des sous-marins, c'est du dadaïsme, si vous me la demandé j'vous la raconte en entier, mais ... c'pas important, c'est de l'humour absurde au possible.**


	35. Pas la meilleure idée

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**  
 **Pas la meilleure idée**  
 _25 septembre_

* * *

Lacville est en ruine.  
Et pas une jolie ruine romantique bien entretenu comme certain château fort qui ont une quelconque valeur historique ou touristique …  
Juste …

Des planches carbonisés et recouvertes d'algues, des monticules de débris, quelques pierres, des effets personnelles irrécupérables et des monticules. Je frissonne et c'est pas de froid. Nulle doute que l'endroit à été désossé pour récupérer un maximum de chose, mais aussi pillé. ça donne froid dans le dos, on s'attends presque à subir un jumpscare ou être salué par un fantôme.  
J'en ai visité des endroits affreux visuellements, mais là, on dirait que l'apocalypse est passé par là …  
Bilbo me tapote l'épaule et me prends la main.  
Smaug est passé par là, pas de doute.  
Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Bard puisse le tuer et que les hommes soient relogés temporairement à Érebor.  
" C'est affreux … " je commente, la voix basse.  
" C'est ce que je me disais l'an passé quand j'ai pu enfin voir de près les dégats.  
\- ça fait quoi … Un an ?  
\- Onze mois, à une vache près. " me réponds Bilbo.  
Je ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, j'empêche des larmes de tomber. Je ne suis plus en quasi panique de façon constante, j'ai réussis à prendre le dessus sur mes angoisses liés aux abords d'Érebor, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai vraiment réussis à me débarrasser de mon stress.  
Voir pour la première fois Lacville, enfin ce qu'il en reste … ça me rappelle Smaug, la Guerre des cinq armées et ma mort. Combien de gens sont mort le même jour que le dragon ? Combien de gens sont mort avec moi ? Et dans tous ces pauvres gens, mort pour la victoire du bien sur le mal, combien sont revenu à la vie … ? Une personne. Une seule. Moi. Et pourquoi ? Pour détruire un anneau qu'on aurait très bien pu réussir à détruire sans moi. J'suis inutile, mais c'est moi qu'on a fait revenir. Pourquoi ? C'est injuste …  
Bilbo m'a pivoter pour me forcer à poser ma tête contre son épaule, mes bras l'enserrent pendant qu'il me caresse les cheveux.  
" C'est un spectacle horrible, mais tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Tu as prévenu à l'avance Bard pour évacuer la ville. Certes, des vies ont été perdus, mais imagine toutes les vies supplémentaires qui n'aurait pas pu être sauvé sans ton intervention ? Tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde. Tu n'es qu'une personne. " tente de me réconforter mon frère.  
J'ai un rire humide. Je ne pleure pas tout à fait, mais pas loin.  
" Je ne suis qu'une personne, mais … combien de gens sont mort Bilbo ?  
\- Beaucoup trop … " avoue Bilbo " Mais quoi que tu veuilles, tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Il faut aller de l'avant. Il n'y a que ça de possible. "  
Bien sûr.  
Il a raison.  
Je peux me lamenter et pleurer les disparus dont j'ignore tout … ou me dire que c'était prévu dans les grands plans des Valars. Je porte une main contre ma poitrine où a prit résidence ma médaille. Oromë savait ce qu'il faisait et … par-delà le voile, les morts ont trouvés une place. Annwn, Valhallas, Halle de Mandos, quoi qu'il y ait réellement par-delà la mort, je sais qu'une nouvelle forme de vie est possible.  
Oromë, Eru, Valars de ce monde, j'espère que vous prenez grand soin d'eux.

Je sèche mes yeux qui ne menace plus de verses des larmes et sourit à Bilbo.  
" Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.  
\- De rien Charlotte. "

Je grogne, allongée sur le dos, les mains sur mes oreilles.  
Cette nuit, Gimli et Fíli ont décidé de faire un concours de qui ronflait le plus fort. Et ils en ont du coffre ! Kíli aussi a atteint un sacré volume sonore, mais il est hors course sans l'ombre d'un doute. A côté de moi, Bilbo respire paisiblement. Comment il fait pour dormir dans cette cacophonie ? Ori est dos à nous, assis sur la charrette, observant et surveillant les alentours. Seul pour son tour de garde. Et Nori ?  
Il a les sourcils froncés, mais les yeux grand ouverts sur le firmament.  
Je frotte mes mains contre mes yeux, avant de me frapper les joues. Bon, j'arriverais pas à dormir, ça fait déjà une heure ou deux que je tente.  
Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour rejoindre Ori et l'aider dans sa surveillance, une main se pose sur ma cheville.  
Je lève un sourcil sur Nori qui se lève également et m'aide à me lever. Il pose ensuite un doigt contre ses lèvres, à l'intention d'Ori qui se tourne vers nous, nous aillant sans nulle doute entendu remuer.  
D'un geste de la main, mon amoureux m'invite à le suivre. Ce que je fais.

Quand on se retrouve un peu loin du groupe, je grogne aussi fort que je l'ose dans la nuit.  
" Ces zigotos font un de ses barroufes ! " je m'exclame, les dents serrés.  
" Barroufes ?  
\- Ramdam.  
\- Ramdam ?  
\- Vacarme, bordel, boucan, tapage nocturne ! "  
Mes explications sont accompagnés de mouvement vif de main qui fait rire le nain à mes copains.  
" Sérieux, on dirait deux ours en pleines hibernations ! Et Kíli qui tente d'arriver à leur volume ! " je continue de râler, même si je suis maintenant plus calme et j'en souris. " Impossible de dormir dans ses conditions. "  
Marcher me fait du bien, de toute façon, j'aurais clairement pas réussis à m'endormir.  
" Je pense que le fait de nous rapprocher d'Érebor les rassure … d'où les exercices de vocalise nocturne. " rationalise Nori, me faisant rire. J'm'en serais bien passé de leurs bruits, mais je comprends le sentiment.  
Mon regard se porte vers la montagne solitaire de l'autre côté du Long-Lac. Dans quelques jours on y sera … Une vague de sentiment m'envahit : anticipation, angoisse, joie, excitation. Rien qui m'aidera à dormir quoi, j'suis toute mêlée. Mais inutile d'angoisser à l'avance, on y sera bien assez tôt et après tout … Malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui se placent près de Däle, ce ne sont que ça, un lieu et des souvenirs. A l'intérieur du royaume nain, je n'ai que des bons souvenirs. C'est sur eux et mes amis que je devrais me focaliser, plus que sur un événement du passé qui ne reviendra jamais. Enfin, si, j'suis pas dupe, un jour je vais remourir, mais dans d'autre condition.  
Techniquement, j'serais plus forte que Jésus. J'suis morte dans mon monde d'origine. Morte dans ce monde une première fois. Je vais mourir dans ce monde une seconde fois. Trois morts, trois vies différentes, enfin, une vie humaine et deux vies hobbitiennes.  
Beau score.

Mon regard se perds dans l'eau du lac où contrairement à la dernière fois que j'ai vu ces eaux, il n'y a pas de glaçons flottant.  
" A ton avis, elle est comment l'eau ? " je demande subitement.  
" Hein ?  
\- L'eau du lac. " je précise en pointant l'eau à une dizaine de mètre de nous. " A ton avis, elle est à quel température ?  
\- Froide. " répond-t-il platement. Je hoche la tête.  
Bon, froid, okay, pour une nuit de mois de septembre, ça semble logique.  
" T'as déjà fait un bain de minuit ?  
\- Non.  
\- Let's go ! " je braille presque en partant en courant vers l'eau. Arrivé au bord, je ne me soucie pas de savoir qui est autour de nous, parce que je dois entrer dans l'eau avant que mon courage ne s'envole.  
En quelques mouvements, je suis nue et j'entre dans l'eau.  
" FROID FROID FROID ! " je piaille, pendant que Nori se déshabille aussi vite que moi pour se retrouver nu également et venir vers moi, en se moquant de moi.  
Je vibre littéralement de froid, claquant des dents et riant comme je peux.  
Je me sens idiote, mais vivante.  
Je me mouille la nuque avant d'entrer totalement dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.  
" Qui avait raison en disant que l'eau était froide ? " Je lui tire la langue, avant de me mordre sans faire exprès et de la rentrer en riant de plus belle. " Nous sommes en Halimath. " Un mois de la Comté décode immédiatement mon cerveau. " Dans les Terres de Däle, sois au nord d'Arda, tu sais, là où il fait … froid. " Il me prends pour une idiote en plus, je lui balance de l'eau au visage d'un mouvement sec du plat de la main sur la surface du lac.

En quelques minutes, j'ai plus froid, même si je tremble encore, mon corps est réchauffé par notre gueguerre enfantine dans l'eau. On crie de façon régulière et fait un bordel de tous les diables dans la nuit noire, je suis étonnée que personne ne se soit ramené pour nous calmer. On rit à gorge déployée, avant que je me reçoive une nouvelle vague. Je me jette alors en quelques brassés sur Nori.  
Par chance, on sait tous les deux nager et on ne s'éloigne pas trop du bord.  
Je m'accroche à son dos, mes jambes autour de son ventre, cherchant à le déstabiliser. Mais vouloir faire tomber un nain qui a ses deux pieds bien plantés au fond du lac, c'est comme chercher à déraciner un arbre : pas demain la veille que j'y arriverais.  
Ses mains se portent dans son dos et je me retrouve bien vite plaquer contre lui, incapable de me dégager alors que je pressent déjà un mauvais coup.  
" Ferme les yeux et les narines ! " braille Nori et j'ai à peine le temps de faire comme il dit que telle une baleine, il déchire les eaux, me lâchant une fois qu'on est bien entièrement dans l'eau. J'arrive à me redresser et sors de l'eau sans aucune grâce, m'essuyant vivement les yeux pour pouvoir les ouvrir, tout en râlant une litanie de " crotte, fait froid, aaarg " qui me fait cependant rire.  
" Alors, calmé ? " s'amuse Nori que je vois trouble. Rha, j'ai encore de l'eau dans les yeux, ça pique. Je me frotte les yeux et papillonnes les paupières pour tenter d'y voir clair.  
" Calmé. " je conscents.  
J'avais un trop plein d'énergie. Anticipation de ce qui m'attends, mais aussi incapacité à dormir vu que rien de bien remuant ne nous dérange dans notre migration vers Érebor. Enfin, ça, je m'en plains pas. Je préfère l'inactivité aux orcs et de loin.  
Quand enfin je peux ouvrir les yeux, Nori est sur le dos, flottant. Et moi qui croyait les nains lourd. Je roule des yeux devant mes propres erreurs. J'ai encore tellement à apprendre.  
" Alors c'est quoi le principe d'un bain de minuit ? Juste se baigner la nuit … ? " s'interroge à haute-voix Nori, sans nulle doute dirigeant la question vers moi, puisque je suis celle qui lui a proposé l'idée.  
" Yep, c'est ça, souvent nu ou au moins en sous-vêtement. Il parait que c'est très romantique et ça fait des années que je l'ai pas fait.  
\- Oh ?  
\- La dernière fois c'était en colonie de vacance lors d'une randonnée à cheval à la Baie du Mont St Michel. " je précise rapidement, après avoir annoncé que c'est romantique, j'voudrais pas qu'il croit que je parle de l'un ou de l'une de mes ex.  
Bien sûr que j'ai eut des relations avant lui, mais d'un commun accord, j'en parle pas. Je me laisse alors flotter sur le dos en racontant ma dernière expérience d'un bain nocturne qui était dans la mer et surtout, à dos d'un cheval, avec un moniteur de colonie et sept autre jeunes. Et le retour, humide, mais chaud pour le mois de Juillet, à marcher à travers les champs et pré de moutons pour rejoindre notre bivouac.  
Des souvenirs magiques qui ont formés mon adolescence.

Telle des loutres à la dérive, flottant sur l'eau, nos mains se sont trouvés pendant que je monologue sur mes randonnées en Normandie. Il faut dire que j'y suis allée deux ans de suite et que de manière générale, j'adore parler de mes expériences équestres.  
Il faut dire aussi qu'il m'est arrivé plein de truc sympa en Normandie, entre les galops sur la plage, les fois où j'ai perdu un fer de ma monture dans les sables mouvants lors d'une marée basse, la fois où j'avais mal sanglé mon cheval et en plein galop ma selle a donc commencé à tourner, me laissant m'accrocher misérablement aux crins de ma jument qui bien qu'ayant ralentit son allure, ne voulait pas se laisser distancer par ses camarades, avant que mon popotin ne rencontre le sol et me laisse un bleu.  
Je ris encore de cette dernière aventure.  
Depuis je suis toujours bien consciencieuse de sangler une seconde fois après avoir fait marcher mon cheval, ça m'a appris la vie.

Profitant de la solitude et du fait que j'ai froid, aussi un peu, je me colle contre Nori. Debout dans l'eau, à se caresser presque lascivement le dos et s'embrasser doucement. J'admire ses formes sous la lune. Je n'avais pas encore eut l'occasion de le faire. La lumière douce et bleuté contraste avec sa peau crémeuse et ses cheveux presque roux, ses bijoux de barbe et de cheveux ont prit une teinte bleuté. Il sourit contre mes lèvres quand je reprends sa barbe dans une main, le forçant à venir à moi.

" Nori ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'irresponsabilité que tu commets ?! "  
Je sursaute et m'accroche subitement aux épaules de Nori qui pivote sensiblement pour regarder Ori sur la berge qui ramasse nos vêtements en hurlant sur son grand-frère. Le pauvre Ori est blanc comme un linge et semble énervé.  
" Quoi ? " je finis par demander. " Il y a personne pour nous voir, en dehors de toi. " j'explique. Je comprends pas pourquoi il est choqué qu'on s'embrasse. C'est pas comme si on le faisait de façon régulière près de lui et qu'on s'éloignait aussi dès qu'on avait envie de câlin sans être dérangé. En tout cas, on est tout sauf discret, ça ne devrait pas être une surprise.  
Nori me recolle contre lui et je m'aperçois alors que j'étais sensiblement en train de me tourner vers Ori. Ce qui en sois n'est pas un soucis. Sauf quand on est nue. Ah. Oui. Oups. je me colle alors tout à fait contre Nori qui rit dans sa barbe.  
Comptez sur nous pour nous faire surprendre par nos frères dans des situations compromettantes. Bilbo chez Beorn. Ori à Lacville. Yep, l'histoire de ma vie.  
" Non ! Pas ça ! Rhaa. " me réponds Ori qui est … rouge je crois et surtout, à l'air de s'étouffer et chercher ses mots. " Mais vous êtes nu alors que l'eau est quasi gelé !  
\- Elle l'est. " je le corrige sans perdre applomb.  
" Sortez vite de là avant d'attraper froid ! Nori ! Tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! Les hobbits sont moins résistant que les nains ! "  
Avec ça, Ori se retourne, nous présentant son dos, nos vêtements dans ses bras qu'il secoue et a l'air d'organiser.  
" Je fais attention à ma future femme, tu sais, je suis pas aussi inconscient. " lance Nori pendant qu'on se décolle enfin l'un de l'autre pour faire comme Ori il dit : sortir de l'eau. Je rougis sensiblement de plaisir et mon coeur palpite. Futur femme. Je lui souris à pleine dent. Oui, sa future femme.  
Quoi ? mime-t-il silencieusement en souriant.  
Je secoue la tête. Rien.  
Je suis juste heureuse.

Hors de l'eau, ça gèle d'autant plus. Ori nous a tendu nos vêtements qu'il a secoué et trié. Il a toute son attention focalisé sur Nori maintenant que ce dernier a enfilé ses sous-vêtements et je me marre silencieusement.  
Parce que Nori se fait passer un sacré savon sur le fait qu'il devrait plus me protéger que ça et ne pas m'encourager à sauter sans armes dans toutes les surfaces d'eaux que je croise, surtout pas en pleine nuit sans surveillance, et qu'est-ce qui nous est passé par la tête d'abandonner nos affaires sur les bords de l'eau, encore heureux que c'est lui qui est venu nous chercher et pas Fíli et Kíli qui ont prit la relève pour garder le campement, et qu'est-ce que dirait Bilbo si on lui ramener sa soeur malade ?  
Nori a l'air d'ignorer son petit frère, mais il n'arrive pas à cacher tout à fait son amusement.  
De mon côté je tremble, mes habits maintenant humide.  
" J'vous laisse finir votre … discussion, j'ai froid, j'vais près du feu. "  
Et avec ça, je m'éclipse en caquetant silencieusement.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Nori est à mes côtés, une main autour de mes épaules, me frottant le bras, Ori à mon autre flanc, un peu moins rouge et bougonnant en Khuzdul sous sa barbe je ne sais quoi.

Au campement, Fíli et Kíli murmurent entre eux pendant que Gimli ronfle, mais désormais moins fort et Bilbo n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.  
Je fouille dans mon sac quelques instants pour en sortir une serviette pour mes cheveux trempés. Je me place ensuite aussi près du feu que je l'ose et commence à me sécher les cheveux.  
Nori se pose à côté de moi, faisant de même. Je le vois pincer ses lèvres, sans doute comme moi pour étouffer un rire.  
Ori est déjà en train de nous apporter ses propres serviettes.  
" Séchez-vous bien ! Surtout toi Charlotte ! Si tu es malade, c'est bien fait pour toi et je me transformerait en Dori, fais attention je suis prêt à te moucher de force. " annonce Ori. Je grimace, vu son air sérieux, je doute pas du tout qu'il mettra sa menace à exécution.  
J'avale ma salive et redouble d'effort pour me sécher.  
C'était effroyable d'être couver par Dori ET Bilbo l'an dernier quand j'ai attrapé un rhume avant les trolls, je veux pas tenter le combo Ori et Bilbo, sans doute Nori aussi dans le lot en plus.

Finalement, je tremble encore les cheveux humides, emmitouflé dans mon unique pull que j'ai emporté pour le voyage. Toujours prêt du feu, ma serviette posé à côté des autres en train de sécher.  
Je galère à me réchauffer tout à fait, même si en dehors de mes cheveux je suis aussi sèche que je puisse l'être.  
Finalement, ce bain de minuit n'était peut-être pas tout à fait une bonne idée. Nori me frotte distraitement les épaules, concentré sur sa discussion avec Ori.  
Ils discutent de ce qui peut nous attendre à Érebor et surtout, comment surprendre Dori.

* * *

 **Charlotte et son amour de l'eau ... Sérieusement ...**


	36. Invasion

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**  
 **Invasion**  
 _27 septembre_

* * *

Je fronce les sourcils, tentant sans succès d'effacer les images que j'ai en tête.  
Ce n'est pas les champs qui font triste mine autour de Däle que je vois, ni les côtes de la Montagne Solitaire. Je vois la désolation de Smaug, du sang noire, des cadavres et des orcs par centaines, des trolls, des créatures infâmes. Je ne vois pas les paysans et leurs animaux. Je vois la mort, je revois Bolg. Je revois ma mort. En boucle. Dans un effroyable spectacle pour mes rétines uniquements.  
Je ne tremble pas, mais c'est parce que je suis solidement ancré au sol, les poings serrés contre moi.  
Tulio est sagement immobile à côté de moi. Il n'a rien à brouter après tout, où est-ce qu'il tentera d'aller ? Bon, si il y a plus de touffes d'herbes maintenant qu'il y a un an … mais à dire vrai, il pourrait bien m'arracher les rênes des mains et partir en courant que je ne capterais sans doute pas son action.

Je m'étais moralement préparé à affronter de revoir ce lieu. Depuis le temps que j'ai capté que j'aurais du mal à le revoir, je me suis répété en boucle que ça ira. Que je ne suis pas seule. J'ai l'impression qu'hier j'en ai parlé pendant des heures avec les autres.  
Et pourtant …  
Je suis là à ne pas voir devant moi les autres qui ont également mit pied à terre et m'observe. Kíli tiens vaguement Miguel, l'étalon de Bilbo tirant la charrette.  
Une main se glisse dans la mienne et me fait sursauter vivement.  
Mes yeux se posent alors sur Bilbo qui est à côté de moi. Je ne l'ai pas vu se placer à mes côtés.  
Une main se pose dans mon dos, sans me pousser, juste pour me montrer qu'il est là. Nori.  
Je baisse la tête, ignorant mes larmes.

Je suis morte.  
Bolg aussi est mort.  
Et si j'ai mon mot à dire, je ne vais pas remourir d'ici quelques années.  
Bilbo et Nori, mais aussi les autres membres de la compagnie de Thorïn, les membres de la Communauté 2.0, j'ai tant de gens qui m'apprécie et qui viendront m'aider si j'en ai besoin.  
Je serre la main de Bilbo en lui souriant. Il me rends mon sourire.  
" Merci. " je murmure avant d'inspirer profondément.

Tout va bien.  
Tout va bien.  
Les yeux fermés, je focalise mon attention sur les bruits autour de moi.  
Pas de respirations hachés. Des respirations calmes. Pas de bruit d'épée. Juste la brise légère d'une après-midi de septembre, faisant cliqueter doucement nos affaires. Pas de bruit d'orcs. Des bruits de sept poneys bien tranquille.

La situation a bien changé.

Je ne tremble presque plus et ouvre les yeux.

Sans égard pour ce que je ressens, les choses continue d'arriver. La vie a repris pour moi et elle continue.

J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, mais je ne peux ni les changer ni vraiment les laisser me dicter ma conduite.

Il est temps d'oublier mes erreurs du passé et de commencer à réaliser les erreurs du futurs.

Ensemble.

" C'est bon. Je suis prête. " je lance alors à pleine voix, pour rassurer tout le monde.  
" Je t'emmène ? " me propose Bilbo.  
Je regarde Tulio. Saurais-je capable de rester sur son dos sans être déconcentrer et qu'il me menace de me foutre à terre ? J'vais pas prendre le risque.  
" S'il te plait. "  
Bilbo sans me lâcher la main m'amène à sa charrette. Nori m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, puis le front. Sans doute notre dernier véritable contact avant notre arrivé à Érebor et qu'on trouve un lieu pour nous.  
Mon étalon rouan est rapidement attaché à la charrette et je monte.  
Sans nous presser, nous revoilà sur les routes menant à Däle.

Tout à changer depuis la dernière fois.

Pour dire, Däle n'est plus un tas de ruine, mais une cité déjà bien avancé dans sa reconstruction. Des bâtiments ont poussés et des humains vagabondent aux alentours de la cité des hommes, dans des champs et des prés.  
On voit que la plupart des installations sont temporaires, mais elles sont présentent et avec elles, l'espoir qu'un jour Däle redeviennent une puissante cité. Des germes d'espoirs et de blés, enfin, si je reconnais bien les plantes que l'on longe. Enfin, ça y ressemble.

Dans la ville, la rumeur est impressionnante. Des murmures, des doigts qui nous pointent pas si discrètement que ça, des regards qui me sont étranger. Je gigote sur mon assise. Même Bilbo a arrêter de me parler, concentré sur la route qu'on emprunte.

On s'arrête finalement près d'un grand bâtiment.  
" L'hôtel de ville. " me glisse Bilbo qui fait mine de m'aider à descendre. Je me répète les dernières recommandations de Nori et Fíli. Je suis une dame. Je laisse Bilbo m'aider sans rechigner, il fera attention à mes manières, mais si j'pouvais y mettre un peu du miens, ça serait top. Kíli m'a rassuré en disant que de manière générale, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, ma politesse suffira bien tant que je ne touche pas d'autres gens du genre masculin que Bilbo. J'inspire une dernière fois en souriant timidement à mon frère.  
Une foule nous entoure.  
Étrangement.  
Kíli a tenté de nous prévenir Gimli et moi qu'on été vu comme des héros par la communauté humaine. Pour quel motif je suis pas encore bien sûre vu que c'est Bard qui a tué Smaug et qu'on a autant aidé dans la bataille des cinq armées que l'armée de Daïn, celle de Thranduil ou que les humains ayant participé.  
Mais avant d'être le centre de leur attention … Bah je le croyais pas.  
Je comprends mieux les mises en gardes des anciens membres de la compagnie de Thorïn concernant ma façon de me tenir.  
Soudainement, je regrette d'avoir insisté pour dormir à Däle au chaud dans une auberge quelconque, j'aurais préféré dormir à la belle étoile je crois. Lorsqu'on a voté, on a tous décidé de passer à Däle, saluer Bard en prime de profiter de l'accueil des hommes, mais finalement …

Finalement, Bard ouvre la porte à Fíli et Kíli qui se tiennent droit devant, les connaissants tout sourire.  
" Prince Fíli, Prince Kíli ! " salue l'homme qui … s'est laissé poussé la barbe ? Enfin, on dirait qu'il s'est pas rasé depuis quelques jours. Il échange des poignés de mains chaleureuse avec les deux princes nains avant que les deux lui présente Gimli. Après avoir salué tous les nains, son attention se porte alors vers nous, les deux hobbits de la bande.  
" Monsieur Bilbo Baggins. " commence-t-il, mon frère semble sincère dans son sourire. Il est loin le temps de la méfiance lorsqu'on l'a rencontré pour la première fois.  
" Madame Charlotte Devoe. " tente-t-il de me saluer à quelques pas de moi.  
" Monsieur Bard, ravie de vous revoir ! " Je sais pas quoi faire. Pas de câlin, j'le connais pas. Pas la bise, ça se fait pas. Lui serrer la main ? ça se fait ici ? Une courbette sinon. Je commence à la faire, que je sens des mains contre mes épaules.  
" Pas de ça, voyons. Soyons amis, si vous le voulez bien. " Il a l'air aussi sûr de moi quand à la conduite à suivre. Je réprime un rire.  
" Bien entendu, soyons amis ! " je déclare en lui tendant finalement ma main qu'il serre, posant une seconde main sur notre poignée de main, faisant se porter mon attention sur lui.  
" Je n'ai jamais eut le temps de vraiment vous remercier. La dernière fois que je vous ai adresser la parole, vous m'avez apporter votre conseil tandis que je vous apportais du poisson. Nous avons ensuite été tous les deux prit dans les préparations d'une guerre et vous y avez laissé la vie … Je suis ravie de vous revoir en vie, loué sois les Valars. Je n'osais le croire quand le Roi Thorïn m'a mit au courant. Mon coeur est en joie de vous revoir et de pouvoir enfin vous remercier correctement, grâce à vous, les pertes humaines lors de l'attaque de Smaug on été minimisé. "  
Je souris nerveusement. Minimisé ? La bonne blague. J'ai vu ce qu'il reste de Lacville, hein.  
" Pff. " je souffle pour tenter de dissiper mon malaise. " J'ai rien fait, hein. Juste pour dire rapidement de déplacer la population.  
\- Grâce à vous, peu de gens sont mort. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle, que vous le vouliez ou non. De plus, grâce à votre conseil, le Roi Thorïn nous a acceuillit pendant plusieurs long mois dans le royaume nain, nous aidant à reprendre notre cité de Däle. Nos deux royaumes sont de précieux alliés. Et vous avez votre part de responsabilité dans ces faits. Vous auriez pu ne rien dire, mais vous nous avez aider. "  
Je plaque ma langue contre mon palet, pour m'empêcher que plus que de l'ampathie pour les hommes, c'est la compagnie que j'avais en tête quand j'ai fait tout ça. J'voulais que tout se passe bien pour Thorïn, entre autre. Bon, okay, quelques unes de mes pensées sont allée vers le peuple des hommes, mais si peu …  
Enfin, Bard a lâché ma main et à voix forte, entame un discour sur l'amitié des nains, des hobbits, des elfes et des hommes.  
Ce que mon estomac retient de tout ça ?  
BANQUET.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve au centre d'un énorme banquet. En mon honneur. Il parrait que l'alliance homme-nain est en grande partie de ma faute.  
J'sais pas comment réagir, du tout.  
J'suis juste à côté de Bard sur la table centrale, monté sur un genre d'estrade avec le reste de notre groupe autour de nous. Mais Bard n'est pas du tout comme le Maitre de Lacville et est au petit soin pour me mettre à l'aise avec une discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps (enfin, sur notre route de la Comté jusqu'ici, ce qui nous a lancé Bilbo et moi sur l'histoire de l'Anneau, puisque Bard a deviné de suite la cause de notre malaise quand on a parlé d'un détour). Visiblement, tous les monarques de ce monde ont apprit notre rôle dans la destruction du Bijou Unique. Pour mon plus grand désespoir, j'espérais passer incognito maintenant, mais nope, faut qu'on rajoute à mon palmares de truc étrange et trop palpitant pour moi dans ce monde la destruction de l'Unique.  
En dehors de ça, je suis tout à fait à mon aise et je profite de la bouffe à fonds.

Autour de nous dans l'immense hall, toute la population de la ville semble réunit et s'amuse en mangeant.

Après avoir déposé nos chevaux dans une étable tantôt, on a même eut l'occasion de rencontrer les trois enfants de Bard. De charmant enfants, que j'ai reconnu du film. Je me demande pourquoi les choses ne sont pas passé comme les films et pourquoi je ne les ai pas vu avant. Est-ce que j'aurais changé tant de chose que ça ? En remettant en perspective mon aventure à celle que je connais, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais Tilda a tellement babillé que je sais qu'elle n'a jamais vu en vrai d'orcs et mon coeur est ravit d'avoir pu éviter cette expérience à la petite de moins de dix ans.

Le repas est long, mais durant le désert un groupe de musicien a commencé à jouer et j'ai partagé une longue danse endiablés avec Bilbo, puis le reste de notre groupe.  
Tout les hommes sont intrigués par nos danses étranges, puisqu'on tente de copier celles des nains sans trop de succès, mais après plusieurs danses, on a finit par former une immense ronde avec quelques enfants dans un jeu étrange : l'un d'entre nous fait quelques pas, que le suivant reproduit avant de rajouter quelques pas de son invention et ainsi de suite. On trébuche beaucoup, mais on rit à s'en exploser le ventre. Et au moins on danse avec des gens de notre taille, les adultes ne cherchant pas à entrer dans notre ronde. Ils se contentent d'applaudir ou commenter à haute-voix.

Alors que j'observe l'un des enfants de Däle rajouter un mouvement de pied à notre petite danse du moment, j'aperçois quelque chose par-dessus sa tête qui me fait hurler de joie et quitter notre ronde que je brise pour courir dans les bras de Dori, prenant le cou de Bombur avec moi. Crotte la bienséance, je prends tour à tout les nains venus nous rejoindre avec moult larme de joie et sans doute quelque côtes brisés. Dori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Óïn et Glóïn sont là ! Je n'aperçois pas les autres membres de la compagnie, mais à vrai dire j'entends pas vraiment qui que ce soit. Tout le monde parle en même temps, je distingue pas grand chose. La musique autour de nous continue et la plupart des gens nous regardent étrangement.  
On s'est tous manqué si j'en juge par les autres nains qui font de même. Bofur est même en train de faire voler au-dessus de sa tête un Bilbo qui rit tout en s'indignant de sa nouvelle position.  
" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? " je finis par réussir à demander à Bombur, Dori étant occupé à écraser contre lui Ori et Nori.  
" Bard nous a envoyé une grive pour nous prévenir que vous étiez arrivé à Däle. " Je le dévisage quelques secondes avant qu'il n'ajoute. " Le souverain de Däle communique avec les grives. " Il hoche les épaules. Okay, chelou, mais pas plus qu'une nana qui revient à la vie, hein. Bombur me reprends dans ses bras, m'écrasant contre lui. Le pauvre à l'air de vouloir pleurer. Je lui tapotte alors l'épaule avant de le serrer également contre moi.  
" Eh, je suis là.  
\- Quand Thorïn nous a tous invité pour lire la lettre de Dame Galadriel, on a pas trop osé le croire. On t'a vu morte. On a tous été à tes funérailles. Et te revoilà ? On espérait que ça soit vrai, mais te voir enfin devant nous … C'est un merveilleux cadeau.  
\- Imagine ma propre surprise quand je suis revenue à la vie alors que mon dernier souvenir c'est la tronche de Bolg. " je grimace en même temps que lui tandis que je m'éloigne d'un pas pour pouvoir le voir.  
" J'vous raconterais tout quand on aura de nouveau toute la compagnie.  
\- Et en attendant, on te garde à l'oeil. " Je sursaute presque. Je connais sans connaître cette voix c'est ...  
" Bifur ? " Ce qui fait exploser de rire le dénommé.  
" Surprise !  
\- Heu, oui, un peu. Comment ? " Ce n'était pas une question, mais j'suis un peu sur le cul. Bifur, qui parle le commun. Genre.  
" Regarde. " M'invite-t-il en baissant la tête et se tapotant d'un doigt une cicatrice où aurait dû en toute logique se tenir une hache.  
" Wow. La vie est pleine de surprise. " je m'exclame.  
" A qui le dit-tu ! " s'enthousiasme Bofur à quelques pas de moi.  
Pendant que Glóïn et Óïn sont en train de chercher à materner Gimli (qu'on leur a ramené en un seul morceau et avec un passage dans le Mordor c'était pas gagné), l'attention de Dori se tourne vers moi. Je vois presque Nori et Ori roucouler de plaisir, les mains dans le dos et un sourire en ma direction.  
" Charlotte ! Tu m'as manqué. "  
Ouf. Je suis désormais dans les bras de Dori et si j'avais pas de côtes cassés avant ça, là j'en ai définitivement une. Aille.  
" Plus jamais je ne te laisse me convaincre de te laisser aller sur un quelconque champs de bataille !  
\- Pas besoin de ça, j'ai pas envie de revivre ça. " je tente de le rassurer quand je retrouve un peu mon souffle.  
" Crois-moi, je vais convaincre Bilbo de te tenir en laisse. Une véritable. Ne me met pas au défis, je saurais comment te forger un magnifique collier en argent s'il le faut, incrusté de pierre précieuse. "  
Je grimace. Arg. L'horreur.  
" Promis Dori, désormais, je prends ma retraite d'aventurière. Plus de folie pour moi.  
\- Enfin ? Plus d'anneau ? "  
Je déglutis. Eurg.  
" Nope, plus d'aventure. C'finis, j'ai eut ma médaille, ça me suffit. "  
Il me regarde étrangement, donc forcément je sors de sous mes vêtements mon collier et ma médaille.  
" Médaille d'Oromë, cadeau pour me remercier de mes bons services. Fini pour moi les cavalcades pour chercher le danger. Promis. "  
Cela semble rassurer sensiblement le nain qui me laisse remettre pied au sol.

Après ça, Bard est venu saluer les nouveaux venus et nous proposer une salle pour proposer aux nains arrivés de manger, mais aussi nous permettre un peu de discuter sans être épié par la population locale.  
J'ai apprit au passage où était le reste de la compagnie : resté dans la montagne car ils ne peuvent pas déserter leur rôle.  
Les pauvres.

C'est comme ça qu'on a fini pratiquement en tas de rats, les uns sur les autres autour d'une unique table dans une salle attenante la grande salle des fêtes où les hommes continuent de célébrer.  
Glóïn ne quitte pas d'une semelle Gimli qui n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.  
Bilbo, Ori et Nori semblent plus qu'amuser que Dori semble se focaliser sur moi. Enfin, il alterne son attention toute maternelle entre moi et Ori, en fait. Je suis définitivement devenu sa petite soeur d'adoption, je crois. J'ai eut le droit à mille question sur mon alimentation et ma santé depuis ma résurrection, bien qu'on ai pas directement abordé le sujet. Tout le monde semble d'accord pour attendre que la compagnie soit au complet pour qu'on parle de mon séjour par-delà le voile et notre p'tit séjour au Mordor.  
En cours de soirée, j'ai pu assister impuissante à Glóïn haussant la voix sur Gimli, lui reprochant d'avoir délaissé la Montagne Bleue sans son père et son oncle, suivit de Glóïn menaçant les deux princes nains d'un truc en khuzdul si l'envie leur reprends d'embarquer son pauvre fiston dans une situation aussi dangereuse. J'aurais bien rit, si je n'avais pas peur d'attirer les foudres de Glóïn.

Finalement, on a tous le vendre remplie et nos coupes pleines, on se pose doucement autour de la table, les discussions enfin calme.  
Dori et Bilbo discutent du thé que Bilbo a emporté de la Comté.  
Fíli, Kíli et Ori discutent avec le reste de la tablée de ce qu'ils ont loupés à Érebor depuis leur absence.  
J'essaye d'écouter au maximum les nouvelles de la Montagne, pendant que Nori se place par terre entre mes genoux. Tout en restant focaliser sur les dernières prouesses d'organisation de Balïn pour loger les derniers arrivants nains, je refais distraitement l'une des tresses de Nori. Ce n'est pas aussi beau que quand il le fait ou quand Ori le fait, mais ce sont des gestes qui me sont enfin automatique et suis capable de faire sans être trop concentré. Je deviens douée. D'ici quelques mois, nulle doute que j'aurais aucun soucis à le coiffer.  
Ce n'est que quand Bofur s'interrompt dans une tirade expliquant l'état des forges que je me rends compte que tout le monde est silencieux autour de moi.  
Quoi ?  
Bilbo se râcle la gorge et attire définitivement mon attention loin des cheveux de mon amoureux.  
Tout le monde nous regarde étrangement, bien qu'amusé.  
" Quoi ? " je demande à haute-voix.  
" Ils se courtisent selon un mélange étrange de leurs trois traditions. " explique Bilbo pour moi et … Ooooh. Illumination. Okay, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont étonnés. On est démonstratif dans notre relation et comme on est dans l'intimité de la compagnie, j'ai pas réfléchis deux fois pour me laisser faire un peu ce que je voulais et Nori m'en a pas empêché, hein.  
" Trois ? " s'étonne en coeur plusieurs nains.  
" Humain du monde de Charlotte, Hobbit et Nains. " explique Bilbo.  
Ce qui prompt tout le monde à hurler je ne sais quoi en Khuzdul et Dori à nous serrer tous les deux à nous briser les côtes. Demande j'demande à être auscultée par Óïn, sérieux.  
" Enfin ! Il était temps ! On en parlera plus tard en détail, mais sachez que je suis heureux pour vous, quel que soit vos plans. "  
Bon, ça se passe mieux que ce que je pensais.


	37. Comment je nain ?

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**  
Comment je nain ?  
 _28 septembre_

* * *

Dans l'écurie, près de Tulio, Miguel, Chel, Altivo, Sinbad, Eris et Proteus, je reconnais sept autres poneys qui relèvent la tête en me voyant arriver.

" Coucou les loulous ! " je les salue en arrivant près du paddock dans lequel on les a installé. Alma, Pedro, Willow, Alicia, Spirit et Seirra sont là. Je les ai pas vu depuis longtemps et déjà, je suis heureuse de les retrouver. Je suis seule, enfin en dehors de quelques gens déjà en train de récurer l'écurie, et heureuse de retrouver l'ambiance matinale que j'ai connu pendant quelques temps à Érebor et qui composeront mon futur si tout va bien.

Après avoir demandé si je pouvais aider, je suis déjà avec une fourche en train d'aider à curer les boxes vides. Rien de tel pour chasser les angoisses matinales. Enfin, les angoisses … Du stress. J'ai envie de repartir déjà de suite, mais les autres dorment encore.

Au moins, je ronge mon frein de façon utile. Dori est le premier à me trouver, il sourit en m'observant déjà crasseuse et pleine de pailles.

" Yop Dori ! " je salue en repoussant ma tresse dans mon dos.

" Bon matin Charlotte. On ne va pas tarder à être tous réveillé, un thé te tenterait-il ? "

Je souffle en me redressant.

" Un thé ? Oh, oui ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je finis ce box ! " Je m'empresse d'autant plus de finir notre tâche, mais le nain reste là. Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil, il fait semblant de regarder autour de lui et caresser sa jument isabelle, la belle Alma. Il veut peut-être me parler ?

" Dori ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux me parler, non ? "

ça le fait rire.

" Oui et non. " Mais il n'engage pas plus la discussion. Je me mord l'intérieur des joues en réfléchissant quelques minutes.

" Moi et Nori, ça … ça te dérange pas ? " je tente à mi-voix, priant intérieurement pour que non, ça ne le gêne pas et que je me fasse des idées. Pas que ça nous empêcherait d'être ensemble, mais ça nous empêcherait de nous marier et franchement, j'aimerais pas me mettre à dos Dori. J'l'ai vu massacrer des orcs, j'veux pas être son ennemi.

" Oh, non, bien sûr que non ! " s'empresse de me corriger le nain, pour mon plus grand soulagement. " Jamais. Je suis heureux pour vous, sincèrement. J'ai toujours eut peur que Nori reste seul, je suis content qu'il a eut quelqu'un. Et tu le calmes un peu. Avec Bilbo on arrivera peut-être à vous faire tenir tranquillement. "

Je ris. Dans vos rêves. Bilbo et Ori lui ont pas encore tout dit.

" Mais c'est une de mes inquiétudes qui m'emmène à vouloir te parler seul à seul. Nous n'avons pas encore eut le temps d'en parler, je voulais m'assurer d'une chose. " Je finis de remplir la brouette et pose ma fourche contre un mur, hors de l'accès des poneys. " Est-ce que Nori et Ori ont bien prit le temps de t'expliquer quels sont nos coutumes ? "

Oh, c'est que ça.

" Ori aurait pas commencé à m'apprendre à tresser si c'était pas le cas. " je réponds sensiblement en allant vider la brouette sur le tas de fumier à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Quand je reviens, Dori me sourit.

" J'espérais qu'il ait eut le temps de t'en parler avant moi, vu que vous n'avez pas l'air de m'avoir attendu. " J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer je ne sais pas trop quoi quand il lève une main en l'air. " Des trois façons. Ne te justifie pas. Je te connais et je sais que tes propres coutumes sont différentes. La solution que vous avez trouvé semble correspondre à vos besoins. Donc, un mariage à notre façon ?  
\- C'est l'idée. Mais on aura le temps d'en discuter en profondeur avec Bilbo, pas d'inquiétude. " je repose la brouette maintenant vide dans l'allée et caresse une dernière fois Tulio. " Par contre Dori, pitié, j'ai besoin de ton aide. " je l'implore soudainement en me retournant vers lui et en lui prenant les mains dans les miens. Le pauvre a l'air de paniqué. " Aide-moi à m'habiller et me coiffer comme une vraie dame. Bilbo et Ori rougissent dès qu'il me voit en sous-vêtement ou un peu dénudé, je peux pas demander son aide à Nori, il sait pas enfiler des vêtements féminins et galère à m'aider. " Dori est maintenant plus calme et semble s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. " Je dois enfiler un CORSET DORI ! La situation est sérieuse. "

Et le voilà partie en fou-rire.

Bon, dans ma chambre après m'être assuré qu'on était seul, je lui ai présenté ma robe de bonne famille que j'avais calé au fond de mon sac pour mon arrivé à Érebor. Je suis derrière un paravent à me laver, pendant que Dori attends, assis sur mon lit.

" C'est une belle robe que tu as là. " commente-t-il.

" J'en ai plein des commes ça que je saurais jamais enfiler seule. A la boutique ça avait l'air simple à enfiler, tu mets autour du bidon, tu sers les lacets et hop. J'ai essayé seule. Comment font les femmes de ce monde ?  
\- Je dirais qu'elles ont des servantes si elles ont des corsets ou bien, plus simplement, l'habitude. As-tu déjà porté des corsets ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? Non, bien sûr que non. "

Nori non plus. Il s'est déjà travestie qu'il m'a dit, mais jamais porté de corset. Trop contraignant qu'il dit. Dori est marchand de vêtement et je sais par Nori qu'il a déjà aider des femmes à s'habiller, surtout, il ne me jugera pas. C'est Nori qui m'a conseillé de lui demander de l'aide et après tout, j'lui fait confiance et je sais qu'il se moquera pas trop. Je finis de me sécher et enfile culotte bouffante qui fait office de short, puis porte une main autour de ma poitrine, jugeant l'objet de torture.

" Dori ? Tu peux m'apprendre. J'suis prête. "

Je l'entends se râcler la gorge.

" Je me suis permit de fouiller dans tes affaires, enfile ceci. "

Un tissus est en effet déposé au-dessus du paravent, je m'en empare. Un de mes t-shirt coupé court et qui en effet, ne sera pas visible sous ma robe.

" C'est suffisamment fin pour que ça ne te dérange pas. " explique-t-il et je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à être à poil devant lui, malgré tout. J'enfile le t-shirt.

" Là, tu peux viendre. " je l'invite timidement. J'suis à l'aise avec mon corps, mais c'est autre chose que d'inviter le grand-frère de son amoureux pour m'aider à enfiler un sous-vêtement.

Dori est un ange, puisqu'il ne commente pas et me présente le corset.

" Première étape, vérifier le laçage. Tu vois, les deux lacets sont en x et arrive au milieu du corsage. "

J'écarquille les yeux.

" Deux lacets ? "

Dori lève les yeux et semble sur le point de se demander à haute voix si je suis simplette, avant de se raviser. Sans doute en se rappelant que j'y connais rien.

" Oui, deux paires se rejoignant au centre. C'est là qu'il y aura le plus de pression car c'est là que l'on marquera ta taille. "

Sans compter qu'il retiendront mon ventre et mes organes internes.

" Si les lacets sont mal disposés, cela abimera le corset en plus de risquer de te blesser ou au moins d'irriter. "

Je hoche la tête et observe les lacets, comme sur des chaussures, okay, je vois.

" Il existe des sous-vêtements adaptés aux corsets. " Je lève encore les sourcils bien haut. Des tissus en dessous du corset ? " Ils servent à absorber la transpiration et protège la peau. Je n'en ai pas trouvé dans ton sac, les garçons on pensé à t'en acheter.  
\- Oui … Mais je pensais que le corset se mettait à même la peau, j'ai des genres de t-shirt que j'ai mit dans mes affaires du smial parce que j'en voyais pas l'utilité. " j'explique.

Crotte. J'ai fait une erreure. Sérieusement, c'bien ma veine de pas avoir tilté que le t-shirt fin à la matière chelou qui allait avec le corset devait être porté avec. J'suis idiote quand je veux.

" Tu n'as vraiment jamais entendue une de tes amies parler de corset ? " redemande Dori.

Je me râcle la gorge et râle quelques instants en fermant les yeux.

" J'vais dire un truc gênant, mais faut que ça soit dit. Dans mon monde, à part lors de reconstitution historiques, les corsets ça se portent pour faire rêver son ou sa partenaire de lit. "

Là, c'est dit, Dori est écarlate.

" Totale débutante Dori, totalement. Aucune de mes copines fait de la reconstitution historique ou n'en a porté en GN à ma connaissance, donc j'y connais rien. "

Dori ne tente pas de me demander ce qu'est un GN et continue comme si de rien n'était sa leçon de sous-vêtement. Ce nain est génial.

" Après avoir enfilé un vêtement adapté, tu prends dans le bon sens le corset, la couche la plus lisse et la moins décoré vers toi, le côté avec les lacets dans ton dos, fermé. Fait attention de bien aligné face à toi les boutons avant de les fermer, pour éviter toute douleur inutile et bien maintenir ton buste. " Dori manipule doucement l'objet autour de moi, me laissant l'ajuster à mon anatomie et trouver mes repères. " Le mieux c'est de faire ça avec quelqu'un ou face à une glace.  
\- Nori sera ravit de m'aider quand j'aurais comprit les bases je pense. "

Cela le fait couiner d'horreur avant qu'il ne me tappe doucement l'arrière du crâne.

" Ailleuh.  
\- Apprends à garder ta langue dans ta poche en ma présence. Tu es pure et innocente tant que tu n'es pas marié. "

Comme si. Je lui tire la langue et il sourit.

" Je me doute que vous n'avez pas attendu, vous êtes bien trop proche physiquement quand vous êtes seules avec la compagnie pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler. "

Je lève une main en offrande de paix.

" J'en parlerais plus, okay, mais j'ferais attention d'avoir de l'aide ou un miroir. "

Le nain lève les yeux au ciel. Je changerais pas. J'm'amuse et je diffuse la situation malaisante comme je peux.

" Bon, une fois le corset autour de toi et positionné, tu fermes les boutons. Notes que tu ne dois pas rentrer le ventre pour fermer. Le but n'est pas de t'empêcher de respirer et de te mouvoir, mais d'aider à modeler au mieux ta silhouette. Aider. Pas remodeler entièrement. " appuis-t-il en vérifiant que je ferme bien tous les boutons et que le corset est encore droit.

" Tu vérifies enfin le panneau de fond.  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Le morceau de tissus rectangulaire, à gauche dans ton dos, là. " indique-t-il en menant ma main vers le dit morceau de tissus qui est sous les lacets. Oh.

" Je vois. Okay, donc … Je vérifie qu'il est à plat et au maximum au centre de mon dos ?  
\- C'est cela. Maintenant, l'étape la plus délicate : le serrage. Tire les deux lacets de chaque côté de façon homogène. " Je m'exécute, okay, pas de problème de respiration et ça serre pas beaucoup. Avec tes doigts, vient resserrer chaque lacet de chaque côtés pour serrer le corset. Fait attention à ce que l'ensemble reste droit et parralèle, fais les croisements un à un. "

L'entreprise est délicate et prends du temps, mais Dori me laisse faire. Il me corrige un peu ici et là, mais je fais ça sans miroir, donc j'ai pas tellement de repère. Doucement, je sens mon buste se redresser et l'ensemble du corset se coller à moi. Pas franchement agréable, mais je n'ai pas la respiration couper et ce n'est pas trop désagréable. Je pense que j'aurais quelques mots à redire d'ici une heure, par contre, ça a pas l'air franchement agréable à porter sur la durée.

" Quand tu te sens à l'aise, on tire une dernière fois sur les lacets pour rentrer la taille. Hésites pas à tirer sur les divers panneaux du corser pour le garder en place et surtout, être à l'aise. Il ne faut pas de plis. Il doit rester un espace entre les deux pans arrières du corset, c'est à ça que sert le panneau de fond. "

J'm'attendais à vivre la scène de Pirate des caraïbes où l'héroine manque de tomber dans les pommes car elle n'arrive pas à respirer, mais … ça va.

" Et on noue. Double-noeud, même lâche, ça tiendra toute la journée. "

Je … respire.

Wow.

" Tu es à l'aise ? " me demande le nain.  
Je bouge les bras, puis quelques mouvements de bustes. Alors, je suis clairement entravé, j'ai perdu en souplesse, mais.

" Je suis à l'aise. "

Je peux bouger sans soucis, ça ne frotte pas. Non, sans rire, c'est pas un truc que je porterais tous les jours, mais ça fait la blague.

Enfin, pas tous les jours …

" A partir de maintenant, un à deux ans à subir un corset tous les jours. " je râle à haute-voix.

" Comment ça ?  
\- Nori, Ori et Bilbo pense que porter des tenues hobbites et me comporter en dames, surtout en robe aidera à m'intégrer. "

Dori semble hésiter quelques instants avant de répondre.

" J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était pas de ton propre grès … " Je souffle, eh, non. L'idée d'un corset m'aurais pas traversé la tête si j'y étais pas obligé. " Ils ont raisons, cependant, tu représentes l'héroïne d'Érebor, hobbite de la Comté. " Il me tapotte l'épaule. " Dès que tu en auras l'occasion, tu passeras me voir à ma boutique, je m'assurerais que tu ai un corset sur mesure, tu verras, ça sera encore plus agréable et te rendra encore plus jolie. "

Comme si être jolie était ma priorité.

" Merci Dori. " je le remercie sincèrement. " Sans toi, j'pourrais pas enfiler correctement ma jolie robe.  
\- Tu y arriveras sans moi ?  
\- Pff, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? "

Bon, en fait, il avait pas tord, j'ai galéré à enfiler, non pas la robe, mais les trucs qui allait avec.

Chemise par dessus le corsage, jupon, robe, collier et … des bijoux pour mes cheveux. Des genres de barrettes. Niveau coiffure, j'me suis contenté de tirer deux mèches de cheveux venant devant mes oreilles pour les amener à l'arrière de mon crâne. Là. Cheveux coiffés et libre. Très hobbit. Pas comme si dès le premier jour j'allais tenter une coiffure naine, hein. Surtout pas seule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir sellé Tulio et être avec l'entièreté de la compagnie après un petit-déjeuner que je me rends compte que je suis dans la mouise.

" Tout va bien Charlotte ? " s'inquiètes Fíli.

" Je suis en robe.  
\- Et ? " s'interroge Ori.

" Une vraie robe. " je pointe et je vois littéralement le moment où Ori pige ce que je cherche à dire puisqu'il se tourne vers Bilbo, comme s'il était le Saint Patron des tenues féminines. Bilbo qui se tourne vers moi, me vois pointer ma robe, puis mon poney et se retourne paniquer vers Nori. Qui monte sur son cheval et semble nous ignorer.

" Charlotte. " m'appelle Dori qui s'avance vers moi. " Ori, de l'autre côté du poney de Charlotte. Charlotte, tu sais monter les deux jambes du même côté.  
\- En Amazone ? Oui … " je grogne.

Bien sûr, je sais monter comme ça ...

" On fait que marcher, hein ? " je demande. Parce que si on trotte, je vais tellement tomber.

" Bien sûr. Prêt Ori ? "

Avec ça, Dori m'aide à grimper sur Tulio, m'aidant à garder mes robes en place autour de mes jambes, Ori tenant le cheval et mon second étrier de l'autre côté.

Une fois que je suis en selle, je me place. C'est pas confortable, c'est pas une selle fait pour, j'ai pas de fourche pour placer ma seconde jambe. J'enfile correctement mon étrier et place ma seconde jambe sur le pommeau, dans un équilibre précaire. Je serre les dents. J'ose pas bouger pendant qu'Ori range le second étrier qui me sera inutile.

" ça va aller ? " s'inquiète doucement Dori qui fini de placer ma robe.

" Va falloir. " Pas comme si j'avais franchement le choix.

J'ajuste mollement mes rênes pendant que tout le monde fini de grimper sur les poneys, toutes nos affaires dans la charrette de Bilbo. Sous mes doigts, je sens Tulio mâcher son mord. Il doit sentir mon appréhension. J'ai quasi aucun contact avec lui, ça l'empêchera de me faire perdre l'équilibre s'il secoue l'encolure. On va espérer ne pas tomber. Je me redresse, aider du corset qui me maintient.

" Tu as fière allure comme ça. " tente de m'apaiser Bilbo.

" Va vite falloir me faire une culotte d'équitation. " je propose fermement.

" Et te trouver des robes de travails. " continue mon frère.

Je roule des yeux aux ciels. Robes. Travails.

" Un an ?  
\- Moins si on le peut. " me rassure Bilbo.

J'ose pas deviner ce que Nori et Ori ont pressenti de leur compatriote nain. Me dite pas que les naines portent des robes h24 ?

Enfin, on est en route vers Érebor.

J'ai le souffle coupé.

Wow.

Je trouvais l'entrée du royaume nain magnifique, mais sans tous les débris et avec le passage du dragon presque effacé …

" C'est magnifique. " je souffle.

Tous les nains ont l'air de se gargariser de joie à m'entendre apprécier leur royaume durement réclamé.

Au pied des deux énormes statues, une foule nous attends et au centre, Thorïn, avec Balïn et Dwalïn.

Nos poneys sentent déjà notre excitation et accélère le pas. On s'arrête cependant à une distance respectable de Thorïn, qui couronne sur la tête et cape sur les épaules, n'a jamais autant ressemblé au roi sous montagne qu'il a toujours été.

" Bienvenue à Érebor ! " nous salue-t-il d'une forte voix. " Soyez les bienvenues ! "

Avec ça, on commence à descendre, j'attends sagement que Bilbo vienne maladroitement m'aider à descendre de ma monture qui ne bouge pas d'un iota, malgré ses oreilles qui s'agitent nerveusement en tout sens. Il force ma main à venir se loger dans le creu de son bras pendant qu'il m'emmène vers le roi, à la suite de Fíli et Kíli qui ouvre la marche. Tous les regards se tournent vers nous pendant que Fíli et Kíli se placent aux côtés de leur oncle après un échange en Khuzdul qui a dû résonner dans toute la montagne.

" Monsieur Bilbo Baggins, Madame Charlotte Devoe. Mon coeur s'emplit de joie de vous revoir parmi nous en pleine santée. Bon retour parmis nous. "

Bilbo m'accompagne dans ma révérence que je n'ai jamais fait aussi bas. C'était une salutation à double-sens et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à pleine dent. Thorïn, Dwalïn et Balïn était les derniers de la compagnie que je n'avais pas encore revue. Enfin, la compagnie est au complet.

S'en suis toute une cérémonie en Khuzdul que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Bilbo a pas l'air de capter plus que moi, mais il ne quitter pas mon bras. Enfin, après un dernier sourire, Thorïn s'éloigne enfin de l'entrée et je retourne vers nos montures, laissés en plan avec les nains étant venu à notre rencontre la veille.

" C'est une joie immense que de te revoir Charlotte. " me salue Balïn, venu avec nous. " Tu te rappelles du chemin vers l'écurie ? " m'invite-t-il.

" Bien sûr.  
\- Allons-y. "

Balïn ouvre la marche, mais je le suis de prêt, Bilbo sur les talons.

" Il s'est dit quoi exactement ?  
\- Oh, cérémonies classiques. Thorïn a souhaité un bon retour à ses héritiers, un bon retour à Ori et Nori, il a également souhaité la bienvenue à Gimli. Il a ensuite exprimé son plaisir de te revoir en vie et de savoir que Bilbo et toi habiterais à Érebor. "

Je hoche la tête pendant que Balïn résume en moins d'une minute presque dix minutes de beau discour.

Ah et : banquet.  
Encore.  
Sérieux. Je socialise trop en ce moment. Balïn a tenté de me dire qu'en tant que membre de la compagnie de Thorïn et de la Communauté de l'Anneau il faudrait que je m'y habitue, mais j'crois que jamais j'arriverais à m'y faire. Avant j'étais une humaine lambda, qu'on ignorait presque. Maintenant j'me retrouve héroïne d'Arda. ça va demander pas mal de temps pour me faire correctement à l'idée.

Dans l'écurie, rien n'a vraiment changé, si ce n'est qu'il y a désormais d'autres poneys, des boucs et des gens s'occupant de la cavalerie. Il y a aussi du matériel. ça a changé sans vraiment changé.

En peu de temps, des nains viennent nous aider sous l'oeil de Balïn à détacher nos affaires et déposer nos montures dans leurs boxs. Je suis un peu intimidé, on me laisse à peine toucher à Tulio. Je suis un peu frustrée, mais laisse faire, pour ne pas créer d'histoire.

Après quelques discussions, chacun sait où il logera ce soir : Ori et Nori dans leur appartement avec Dori, Gimli dans l'appartement de son père Glóïn, Fíli et Kíli dans leurs propres appartements et moi et Bilbo dans l'appartement de Bilbo. Visiblement, même s'il avait annoncé repartir vivre dans la Comté, Thorïn et le reste de la compagnie avait décidé de lui garder l'appartement … Qui a été remit en état habitable dès que notre lettre annonçant notre grand retour à Érebor leur est parvenu.

Nos affaires sont déjà partie vers nos lieux de résidances et Balïn nous invite à le suivre, on traine derrière lui, admirant les changements qui sont survenus en notre absence. La dernière fois que j'ai vu l'intérieur d'Érebor, c'était juste avant la guerre, donc autant dire pleine de débris. Maintenant, tout revient doucement en son état d'origine (ou s'en approche). Il n'y a plus d'éboulement de visible, les murs sont de nouveaux propres, le sol lisse, ici et là des tentures et statues sont dressé et …

" Mais il y a des rails sur ce pont ? " Je m'exclame à haute-voix. Rails en or en prime. L'or détonnant étrangement sur les pierres vertes de la montagne. " ç'aurait bien été utile quand on courrait pour échapper à Smaug ! Elles étaient où ? "

J'veux dire, là on peut s'appuyer contre les garde-corps pour observer les autres ponts et passages sous le pont. Wow. J'ai une sensation de vertige.

" Smaug les avait arraché pour les ajouter à son trésor. " me réponds Balïn qui s'est arrêter pour me laisser observer, les yeux écarquillés tout ce que je peux voir d'ici. En levant les yeux, d'autres ponts sont pratiqué par des nains. La cité est remplie de vie et surtout de nains, pas d'humains ou d'elfes en vues.

" Wow. "

C'est à couper le souffle. Bilbo est à mes côtés et me pointe divers point qu'il reconnaît. Je l'écoute de façon distraite, m'imprégnant des murmures se réverbérant contre la pierre et du passages des gens. Les choses ressemblaient déjà sensiblement à cela avant son départ.

" C'est magnifique … " je murmure en souriant à l'intention de la compagnie, massé autour de nous.

" Thorïn et Dwalïn nous attendent, mais je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses visiter en détail notre merveilleux royaume. " propose Balïn.

" S'il te plait, ça serait cool.  
\- Bien sûr, on ne va pas te laisser tout ignorer de ton futur foyer et peuple d'appartenance. "

On parcourt des couloirs où j'observe des tentures d'aussi près que je l'ose. Je suis à l'arrière avec Bilbo, fermant la marche en m'émerveillant de ce que je vois. Rien que pour voir tout ça, ça valait amplement d'aider Thorïn et la compagnie à récupérer le royaume. Je trouvais le Hall de Thorïn dans les Montagnes bleues dans mon jeu vidéo magnifique … mais rien compare à ce que j'ai présentement sous les yeux.

On arrive dans une zone de couloirs plus richement décoré que les autres.

" Nous sommes dans l'aile royal. " explique Balïn de l'avant du groupe, d'une voix relativement forte pour que je l'entende, puisque je me doute que le reste de la compagnie en dehors de Gimli connait déjà l'endroit. " C'est ici que sont les appartements royaux, mais aussi ceux de la compagnie. "

J'observe la série de porte.

" Celle-ci est le nôtre. " m'indique Bilbo en me pointant une porte de pierre ressemblant aux autres.

" J'crois que j'vais me perdre quelques temps " je m'amuse à haute-voix.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais tout perdu au début, ça viendra vite et en attendant, je t'accompagnerais ou quelqu'un de la compagnie, je doute que tu manques d'amis ici. " m'indique Bilbo.

C'est vrai qu'avec quatorze nains desquels je suis proche … je risque pas d'être esseulé ici. Et c'est sans compter Bilbo.

Balïn nous amène finalement devant une grande porte gardé par plusieurs gardes. Je me retourne, maintenant que j'y pense, on est passé devant pas mal de nains armés en armure.

L'un des gardes entrouvre la porte pour s'y glisser, sans doute pour annoncer notre présence. D'un coup, je me sens nerveuse.

" Tout va bien, c'est juste la façon de faire des rois. " m'explique Bilbo à voix basse. J'hoche la tête. Okay, tout va bien.  
En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les gardes ouvrent grand la porte géante pour nous laisser entrer.

Il s'agit d'une énorme anti-chambre avec une immense table.

" Wow.  
\- Charlotte ! " s'exclame Thorïn dès que la porte est refermé derrière nous, nous laissant entre membre de la compagnie.

Dans l'intimité, le roi ne porte plus son énorme cape et se permet de me prendre les épaules dans ses mains, avant de doucement cogner son front contre le mien, me faisant me crisper.

" Thorïn ! " je le salue. " Tu m'as manqué ! Alors, ça fait quoi de gouverner sous la montagne ?  
\- Un bien fou ! " rit le roi nain qui s'éloigne de moi pour prendre dans ses bras Bilbo.

Je hausse un sourcil et coule un regard vers Fíli et Kíli qui sourient comme des idiots en la direction de leur oncle, puis en ma direction. Il y a baleine sous gravillon si j'en crois leur attitude. Il faudra que j'observe de près les deux et leurs interactions.

" Nous avons du thé ! " annonce le Roi après avoir été salué personnellement tout le monde. Dwalïn a eut le temps de nous saluer rapidement, il est aussi distant que d'habitude, mais un grand sourire le trahit : il est content de nous revoir. " Et vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, je crois. " continue-t-il avec un regard entendu vers Bilbo, puis chaque membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Beaucoup de chose ?  
Eh, tellement de choses …

Après quelques instants où je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, c'est Bombur qui vient à mon secour (et à celui de Bilbo) pour m'aider à m'installer à table où est déjà placé une tasse et …

" Oh des biscuits ! " je me réjouis à leur vues, parce que c'est des p'tites tartines avec des noix de pécan dessus et sérieux, ça va niquel avec du thé et j'adore ça.

Tout le monde se sert alors dans une petite assiette de divers assortiments de gâteaux pendant que Balïn, Bombur et Dori s'occupe de nous distribuer du thé.

" Thé noir aux noix. " me glisse Dori à l'oreille pendant qu'il me sert.

Dès qu'on est tous servit, je suis la première à gouter les biscuits.

" Oh mon chat, ils sont bon. " je pépie heureuse.

" Merci ! Recette de ma famille. " remercie Bombur.

" Alors, Charlotte. " commence Thorïn et je relève la tête, avant de voir que tout le monde me regarde en souriant doucement, attendant patiemment … quoi ?

" Ah oui. Je commence où ? " je m'interroge à haute-voix. " J'vais commencer avec Bolg, hein. " Même si mes derniers moments vivantes sont confus, c'est un bon point de départ, j'me suis faite à l'idée de commencer par là à force de raconter ma mort. " Pendant que Thorïn, Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn était occupé avec Azog, j'me suis retrouvée face à Bolg. Il est aussi moche que son père, j'l'ai vu de près, j'peux l'attesté. J'étais sur mon bouc qui d'un coup, est tombé, kapout. Paix à son âme. J'suis tombée avec lui et j'ai fait la bagare avec Bolg. " J'vais vite et j'tente de rester légère, mais j'ai déjà les mains crispés autour de ma tasse et envie de vomir, j'en grimace. Pas mes moments préférés de la quête d'Érebor, mais faut bien y passer. " Cet idiot a voulu soit tenter de se faire du hobbit-kebab ou de me forcer à avoir un piercing au nombril, parce que j'me suis retrouvée avec son épée dans le bide. "

Forcément, tout le monde s'exclame, comme s'ils savaient pas comment j'étais morte. " J'lui ai donc rendu la pareille. Et hop. A plus Bolg. " je fais une pause pour retirer mes mains de ma tasse, j'tremble, littéralement secoué. Je serre mes mains entre elle sur mes genoux, ne regardant personne et fronçant les sourcils, là, le plus dur et passé. " Après, j'crois que j'ai entendu un aigle, puis … Kíli ? Je crois, hurler qu'Azog était mort. Bravo d'ailleurs. Belle prouesse. " je souris doucement, sincère, mais n'ayant pas la tête à me réjouir proprement parlant. " J'suis morte grosso-modo à ce moment-là. "

Bilbo à mes côtés place une de ses mains sur les miennes. J'agrippe sa main dans la mienne sans le regarder.

" Oromë lui-même est venu me chercher. " Je passe les détails, parce que franchement, c'est pas important. Enfin, peut-être que ça l'est, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est pas très net dans ma tête et je doute que ça soit, là tout de suite, le truc à raconter en détail. J'ai plein de trucs à dire. " Quand je suis morte, trois âmes sont morte, permettant à Thorïn, Fíli et Kíli de vivre. " et à Durïn de se réincarner dans le futur, youpiyay. " Après ça, j'me suis réveillée dans mon ancien appartement … "

A partir de là, mes doigts se serrent et après avoir parlé de mon arrivé dans la Lorien, je suis capable de regarder de nouveaux la compagnie et reprendre mon thé. Arrivé à la Comté, Ori et Bilbo prennent sur eux pour me relayer, me laissant déguster mes biscuits et observer la compagnie en détail. Cela fait du bien de tous les revoir.

" Et devinez quel a été le premier réflexe de Charlotte quand elle a capté que l'anneau a été détruit et qu'on été loin du Mordor ? " tente de faire deviner Kíli.

" Elle a chanté, c'est ça ? " propose Balïn.

" C'est ça ! " s'empresse de répondre Kíli.

Je grogne faussement en souriant. Pas mon moment le plus glorieux, mais j'avoue que, c'était drôle. Surtout que j'ai utilisé Libéré Délivré qui est une chanson que je déteste, j'l'ai trop entendu, ça allait bien à Sauron.

Maintenant que les histoires importantes sont finies, tout le monde s'échange des anecdotes qu'on a loupé les uns les autres. J'écoute avidement et participe même avec mes histoires de la Comté, des essais peu fructueux de drague de Kíli (vengeance) et des nouvelles de Beorn, Puchito et … toutes les ratounes portant mon nez, faisant rire tout le monde.

" Donc, vous restez vivre dans notre royaume ? " s'enquiert finalement Thorïn, de nouveau sérieux.

" C'est cela. La Comté n'est plus aussi accueillante qu'autrefois, j'ai trop changé pour m'y plaire. Érebor me manquait. " explique Bilbo.

" Cul-de-sac n'a jamais vraiment été ma maison. " je poursuis en haussant les épaules.

" On a décidé de venir vivre avec vous.  
\- Une sage décision. " approuve Balïn. Je souffle bruyament.

" Et puis, on m'a promit une écurie. " je rajoute, ce qui pique l'attention de Balïn et Thorïn qui sourit.

" Bien entendu, cette offre tiens toujours, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Kíli avait d'ors et déjà commencé à constitué ton futur cheptel. " s'amuse Thorïn de façon légère.

" Parlant de cheptel … Est-ce que je peux racheter les poneys que l'on avait acheté à Lacville ?  
\- Ils sont déjà tiens. Ce sont des poneys royaux et je te les confie pour que tu t'en occupes. Enfin, dès que tu le voudras. "

Je sautille presque sur place en entendant ça.

" A moi les poneys ! " je m'exclame. Et maintenant que j'ai fini toutes mes quêtes, quêtes annexes et que sais-je, je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mon nouveau projet de vie : m'installer ici avec Bilbo, marier Nori, lancer un élevage de poney et vivre poney. Et à côté, avoir des chèvres et moutons et faire du fromage. Non, carrément le bon plan ! Ma réaction fait rire la compagnie.

" Offrez-lui l'occasion de s'occuper de poneys et elle est heureuse, pas besoin de beaucoup plus. Nori n'aura pas de difficulté à la marier. "

La déclaration de Bofur fait relever la tête à Thorïn.

" Nori ? Mariage ? "

Dwalïn et Balïn sont sensiblement dans le même état d'étonnement.

" Heu, surprise ! " je m'exclame en riant. " Rien est encore officielle, on a pas encore eut le temps de faire parler Bilbo et Dori pour discuter dotte et tout le reste, mais yep, Nori et moi formons un couple. Publiquement, on suit les coutumes nains. Secrètement, on suit les coutumes de mon monde.  
\- On fera attention à ce que cela ne soit pas rendu publique. " déclare solennellement mon amoureux de plus loin sur la table.

" Je ne peux pas dire que cela soit franchement une surprise. Félicitation à tous les deux. " nous encourage Thorïn. " Faites attention à vos actes, mais que Mahal et Oromë vous protège dans votre nouvelle aventure. "

Je souris à pleine dent, j'ai l'aval de tous les gens importants. Personne ne cherche à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. ça pourrait pas mieux se passer. J'échange un sourire triomphant avec Nori.

" Bilbo, la caravane transportant vos affaires ne sont pas encore arrivé, mais en attendant, tes appartements sont à ta disposition aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Vous pouvez même y vivre si vous le désirez. " propose Thorïn.

" C'est une bien bonne proposition, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, cela ne sera qu'une situation temporaire.  
\- La compagnie vous aidera à vous installer où vous le souhaitez dans la montagne. " rajoute Balïn.

Bilbo secoue négativement la tête.

" Nous ne vivrons pas directement à Érebor. " expose-t-il prudemment.

" Vous n'irez tout de même pas vivre à Däle ? " s'inquiète le roi nain, en même temps que d'autres voix.

" Non, bien sûr que non. " rassure le hobbit poliment " J'aimerais me faire construire un smial à l'image de Cul-de-sac aux abords d'Érebor. Si j'ai appris quelque chose en vivant avec vous ici, c'est que je reste un hobbit et que j'ai besoin de soleil.  
\- Et je me vois bien élever mes poneys dans la plaine. " je rajoute pour appuyer Bilbo.

S'en suit une discussion animé sur le meilleur emplacement pour un smial, quel constructeur appelé pour réaliser le lieu, Ori et Bilbo débattant de quel plan utilisé ou modifier. Bref, tout le monde est à fonds pour nous aider. Tout le monde a l'air ravit de cette solution pour notre future habitation. On ne sépare plus vraiment la compagnie, mais nous, pauvres hobbits que nous sommes, ne quittons pas notre soleil chéri.

Quelques heures plus tard, il est temps de se séparer temporairement pour se préparer pour le banquet.

Bilbo me mène alors joyeusement en sifflotant vers ce qui sera nos appartements. Il y a peu de meubles, mais je reconnais la touche de Bilbo : tous les meubles sont en bois et non en pierre. Il y a aussi des coussins sur les différentes assises. Nous avons une anti-chambre, une cuisine, une salle de bain et deux chambres.

" Il s'agit d'un appartement pour couple. "

Je dévisage Bilbo. Couple ? Deux chambres ? Je regarde les deux chambres, dont les portes sont aux opposés l'une de l'autre par travers l'antichambre.

" Visiblement, les couples royaux ne partagent pas leur lit.  
\- Chelouuu. " je commente. " Mais en attendant, avoir un lit deux places rien que pour moi … j'm'en plaindrais pas ! "

Avec ça, Bilbo me laisse me débarbouiller le visage dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il prépare ses affaires.

Je peux m'observer dans une surface polie. J'ai déjà enfilé ma robe ce matin et même au travers de notre route et en ayant mangé mon repas de midi à cheval, j'ai pas salit ma tenue. Bon, p'tet un peu mes pieds … Je les lave et les sèche rapidement avant de laisser la place à Bilbo qui s'enferme dans la salle de bain.  
Comme il est coquet, on en a bien pour une heure. Bon, bah, j'ai qu'à organiser mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Une bonne heure plus tard, mes quelques affaires sont rangés et je lis un livre que j'ai trouvé dans une bibliothèque de l'antichambre pendant que Bilbo fini de se sécher et brosser les cheveux. Il est propre et prêt. Autant qu'il peut l'être avec les affaires réduits qu'il a sous la main.

Un toc-toc à la porte d'entrée me fait me lever pour ouvrir la porte aux trois frères Ris que j'invite.

" Tu es tout beau Bilbo. " complimente Dori.

Après que Dori et Nori m'ait aidé à me recoiffer pour avoir une tresse simple un peu plus élaboré, nous traversons la montagne.

La salle du banquet est énorme. Et décoré de plein de rubans bleus et blancs. De nombreuses tables sont disposés dans l'entièreté de la salle. A un balcon, des musiciens sont encore en train de s'installer.

C'est … quelque chose.

Je ne regrette plus de m'être forcé à apparaître en publique ce soir.

Alors qu'on est enfin installé, la salle se remplit peu à peu et j'observe les nains. Ils ont plein de tenues super chouette, qui brillent. Même leur peau brille et en posant la question aussi discrètement que je le peux à Dori qui est désormais ma référence vestimentaire et de mode, j'apprends donc qu'il s'agit d'une poudre de type fond de teint à base de … poudre de pierre précieuse ? J'entame une grimace en entendant ça. Bonjour les problèmes de peau … Enfin, j'ai gardé mon avis pour moi, mais j'en reparlerais à Óïn ou aux autres plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde relativement installé dans la salle et avant le début du service, Thorïn s'est levé et a prit le temps de monologuer un long moment pour me présenter à la montagne puisque visiblement tout le monde connait déjà Bilbo et le reste de la compagnie. Il a longuement blablater sur mes haut-fait lors de la quête (j'étais même pas au courant que c'était vu comme des trucs importants ce que j'ai fait, vu que j'ai franchement eut l'impression de suivre bêtement le mouvement … mais visiblement, Thorïn est persuadé que sans moi la montagne n'aurait pas pu être reprise). Il a répété combien j'étais une amie des nains, naines honoraires et une personne de la nobilité. Yada, yada.

Tout du long, j'ai été relativement mal à l'aise, mais je me suis tenue droite et aussi digne que je l'ai pu, souriant quand Thorïn me coulait des regards et le reste du temps, tentant de ne pas grimacer ou exprimer quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'un sourire.  
J'avais super mal aux zygomatiques à la fin.

Le repas est animé. A notre table où est Thorïn et Fíli et Kíli au centre, c'est un peu plus sobre car tout le monde nous regarde, mais tout aussi vivant.

On rit et de manière globale, on se détends. Thorïn est toujours aussi solennelle que d'habitude, les yeux partout pour nous surveiller. Ori est heureux de laisser Dori nous surveiller et nous garder à notre place Nori et moi. Bilbo tente de continuer de m'apprendre comment utiliser correctement les couverts puisqu'ici aussi une fourchette, une cuillère et un couteau ne suffisait pas. J'ai trois fourchettes, deux cuillères et trois couteaux. Et je m'emmêle les pinceaux, même en observant de près les manières de faire des nains et de Bilbo. J'suis pas encore totalement sortable, même si je m'améliore franchement.

Le repas est sublimissimement bon. J'en ai le ventre prêt à exploser parce que j'ai voulu goutter à un peu tous les plats, vu que visuellement je connaissais pas. Techniquement parlant, c'est mon premier véritable repas nain puisque jusqu'ici je n'ai pu gouter que des plats cuisiner au feu de camps ou réalisé avec le peu qu'on avait sous la main.

Alors, la cuisine naine équivaut sans soucis la cuisine de Bilbo et hobbite. J'a-dore.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer à haute-voix qu'il fallait absolument complimenter les gens ayant préparé le repas. Thorïn a été ravie de faire venir à la table le chef ayant orchestré le repas, pour que je puisse le félicité en personne. Ce que j'ai fait avec visiblement trop d'enthousiasme puisque j'ai fait rire toute la tablée. J'ai même fait rougir le chef cuisinier, mais il avait l'air ravit des mots que je lui ai offert, alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Après le repas, les tables ont été repoussés le long des murs pour laisser la place à une piste de danse.  
J'ai suivit presque timidement Bilbo qui de son côté s'est empressé d'aller danser avec … Thorïn. Fíli et Kíli était en quelques instants de chaque côté de moi.  
" Je crois que ton frère et notre oncle s'entendent bien. " me chuchotte Kíli.  
" Très bien même … " je commente en fronçant des sourcils, ils sont tous les deux en train de minauder non ?  
" Est-ce que tu penses que Bilbo serait intéressé ? " demande Fíli. Je le regarde étrangement d'un coup.  
" Intéressé ? " J'ai un moment de silence où les deux frères me regardent pendant que j'observe Bilbo et Thorïn ensemble … " The Bagginshield ship sail …  
\- Hein " répondent en coeur les deux nains.  
" Je pense que yep, il y a moyen.  
\- Tu veux parier avec nous ? "  
Parier sur mon frère et sa vie amoureuse, ça se fait pas …  
" Quels sont les paris ? "

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans les bras de Nori qui tente sans succès de m'apprendre des pas de danses. Je pige que dalle à ce que je fais, mais j'essaye de me concentrer pour suivre ses pas.  
Le bekhazsatf que ça s'appelle. Une danse traditionnelle naine qui se pratique à plusieurs lors de festivaux, entre autre chose. J'regardais du côté les nains de toute la salle, enfant comprit danser entre eux dans un ordre que tout le monde semblait connaitre et après avoir vu que Balïn et Thorïn était en train d'expliquer à Bilbo les pas de dances (d'ailleurs il semble moins galérer que moi), j'ai tenté de trouver quelqu'un pour m'apprendre. Pour ma joie, Nori était près de moi et hop-là, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre.  
Maintenant que je suis en galère totale, je regrette un peu ma décision. J'aurais dû aller reprendre une bière et siroter en regardant les autres faire.

" Nori, tu permets ? " viens soudainement me sauver Dori qui me prends des bras de Nori. Et se révèle bien vite un bien meilleur professeur puisque arrivé en fin de la chanson, j'arrive à peu près à embrayer les pas. Je ne fais pas encore les changements de partenaires, mais j'arrive à suivre, alors c'est déjà un grand pas (ah, humour) en avant.

Tard dans la nuit, Bilbo et moi sommes écroulé sur un canapé de notre antre-chambre.  
" J'ai mal au pied. " je râle en riant.  
" Seulement aux pieds ? Demain je vais avoir des courbatures partout. " se plaint Bilbo de son côté, un bras sur les yeux. " Sois gentille, prépares du thé, qu'on s'hydrate.  
\- Tu préfères pas une bonne bière ? "  
Bilbo soulève son bras pour me fusiller faussement du regard pendant que je m'éloigne à reculons vers la cuisine en lui tirant la langue.

Je reviens une dizaine de minutes plus tard après avoir fouillé dans tous les sens la cuisine que je connais pas, mais j'ai réussis à faire du thé vert et j'ai même trouvé deux tasses. Gloire sur moi.

" T'es gentille.  
\- Ou pas. J'en avais envie aussi. "  
J'suis comme Bilbo : j'aime boire, mais j'aime moins la gueule de bois le lendemain. Alors boire du thé pour éviter la déshydratation, ça me botte bien.

" Je t'ai pas vraiment demandé ton avis tantôt. " m'interrompt dans mes pensées Bilbo. Je me tourne mollement vers lui.  
" Mon avis sur quoi ?  
\- Le fait de pas vivre dans la montagne directement.  
\- Oh, ça. Nah, t'inquiètes paupiettes, j'aurais pas été de ton avis, je l'aurais dit. J'y avais pas réfléchis, j'pensais qu'on en discuterais ici, mais refaire un Cul-de-Sac ici, ça me botte carrément. J'pense pas que j'aurais apprécié de vivre sous terre toute l'année, toute ma vie. Surtout pour élever des moutons et des chevaux. ça mange pas trop de pierre ces bestioles là. " je me moque faussement.  
" Donc … Un smial aux abords d'Érebor ?  
\- ça en a tout l'air.  
\- Ensemble ? " demande Bilbo.  
" Bah oui, avec qui d'autres ? " Peut-être les Ris, ou alors … " Aurais-tu quelqu'un en vue que tu voudrais me parler ? "  
Bilbo s'empourpre et ne me regarde plus, focalisant son attention sur sa tasse.  
" Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu crois. " Défensif. Je suis sur quelque chose. Affaire à suivre. " Mais peut-être que tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi, maintenant que tu es avec Nori.  
\- Pourquoi je te quitterais ?  
\- Généralement, les jeunes femmes mariés quittent leur famille pour leur mari …  
\- Mais … T'es ma seule famille, je vais pas te laisser seul ! Comment tu vas vivre sans moi ? "  
Sous mon ton faussement inquiet, je suis réellement inquiète soudainement. C'est vrai ça. Quel fratrie vit encore ensemble une fois adulte et surtout, quel couple vit avec le frère de l'un d'entre eux ? Personne. J'y avais jamais pensé, mais j'me vois réellement pas vivre sans Bilbo.

" Il est tard, on en discutera plus tard, on a du temps devant nous : tout une vie même. "

Avec ça, Bilbo me tapote le genoux et va poser sa tasse dans la cuisine pendant que je reste interdite, le regard sur un mur.

Vivre avec Nori ? Oui. Forcément, on va se marier et je me vois pas vivre sans lui une fois que ça sera socialement acceptable.

Vivre sans Bilbo ? Non, j'en ai pas envie. Et pourtant … Il le faudra bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Crotte, ça chamboule mes plans ...


	38. Je suis nain-pressionnée

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**  
 **Je suis nain-pressionnée**  
 _29 septembre_

* * *

Retrouver mes marques dans l'écurie d'Érebor a été … simple. Une fois que j'ai réussie à sortir de l'aile royale, du moins (un labyrinthe quand on connait mal les couloirs qui la compose).

Bon, certains nains m'ont regardé étrangement, mais tout le monde m'a reconnu (je blâme ma chevelure bleue) et finalement, laissé m'occuper des septs poneys que j'ai ramené avec moi hier. J'ai pas osé m'occuper des poneys de lacville. Même si Thorïn m'a dit qu'ils étaient à ma charge, personne a dû l'annoncer aux écuyers et palefreniers de la montagne, donc pour le moment, j'me suis contenté de les caresser. Ils avaient été déjà nourri, donc j'ai juste eut à curer les sabots et retirer la paille souillée des boxs.

Simple et rapide, mais très satisfaisant.

S'occuper des poneys dès (ce que je pense être) l'aurore a été comme respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais après plusieurs minutes d'apnées. Ou un peu comme revenir à la maison. Et je n'ai jamais été aussi détendue, parce que ce coup-ci, je n'ai aucune connaissance du futur qui m'attends, pas de relations elf-nain-humains à temporiser et encore moins de guerre. Non, je peux me prélasser dans l'écurie autant de temps que je le juge nécessaire.  
ça fait du bien.

" Où tu étais ? " me fait sursauter Bilbo quand j'entre doucement dans nos appartements. " Ah, à l'écurie ? "

Je jette un regard à ma tenue de voyage pleine de poussières et de pailles.

" Oui, je m'occupais de nos poneys.  
\- On reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes ?  
\- C'est ça ! J'vais me débarbouiller, on déjeune quand ?  
\- Quand tu es prête, je t'attends. "

Je hoche la tête et file dans ma chambre préparer mes affaires.

" J'veux bien, j'serais incapable de retrouver la salle commune ! " je hausse la voix pour qu'il m'entende. " J'ai galéré à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à l'écurie ! C'bien plus long et complexe que quand on campait dans une salle la dernière fois. "

Vêtement dans les bras, je m'apprête à aller dans la salle de bain, mais Bilbo est sur mon chemin.

" Tu veux dire que tu es allée à l'écurie toute seule ?  
\- Bah, oui pourquoi ? "

Bilbo remue le nez. Ah, il est en train de préparer ce qu'il veut dire. Il est inquiet. De quoi ? J'suis une grande hobbite, les nains sont des êtres polies et civilisés (juste autrement que les hobbits de la Comté).

" T'inquiètes pas Bilbo, ça c'est bien passé à l'écurie et je fais attention à moi. "

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue, une main sur son épaule, avant d'aller disparaître dans la salle de bain. J'ai un corset à domestiquer.

Avec des miroirs et sans l'aide de Dori, je juge que j'ai bien réussie seule à m'habiller après m'être rapidement lavée. J'ai remit la robe d'hier, puisque je n'ai qu'elle, mais avec une autre chemise sous le corset. Non, après avoir passé la journée d'hier avec, ce n'est pas un engin de torture comme je l'imaginais. ça me donne l'impression d'être sexy. Pas que je me trouve moche d'ordinaire. Je suis d'une beauté totalement quelconque, j'ai même pas mal de p'tite cicatrices d'acné sur le visage, des points noirs et les dents un peu jauni ici (dentifrice mon ami tu me manque), mais j'ai un physique que j'aime. J'ai même retrouvé un peu de bidon depuis que je suis morte. Je m'entraîne moins avec Dwalïn, il faut dire. J'arrive pas à dire si je préfère ma version super musclé ou ma version musclé, mais rondouillette. J'aime les deux, en fait je crois, parce que je m'aime moi. L'idée me fait rire silencieusement. Et puis, bidon ou pas, ce corset me donne une taille de sirène.

J'suis bonne.  
Comme ils disent dans mon monde.  
Personne ne voit mon corset, il est caché sous ma robe, mais moi je sais qu'il est là et j'ai l'impression d'être en tenue sexy prête à draguer mon amoureux … Je me demande si les dessous sexy existe dans ce monde, tiens.

Je finis de me brosser les cheveux que je laisse lâche et sors de la salle de bain. Dans notre anti-chambre/salon, Bilbo est en train de lire un livre.

" Prête ?  
\- Prête ! " je l'assure. Nous sortons donc de notre appartement, direction le manger !

" Wow, Bombur. C'est toi qui a cuisiné tout ça ? " je demande après avoir avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

Sur une table collé au mur, un buffet ouvert est disposé. Au début, je pensais que c'était des serviteurs de Thorïn qui nous avait préparé tout ça, après tout, j'en ai vu plein dans les couloirs avec des paniers ou autres dans les bras. Mais depuis, j'ai goûté une saucisse avec juste ce qu'il faut d'épice qui me rappelle les recettes de Bombur qu'il avait emporté des Montagnes Bleues. Et après quelques secondes à me demander " où est-ce que j'ai déjà goûté ça " j'ai reconnu. D'où ma question.

" Bien sûr. " me confirme Bombur, quelques places plus loin. " C'est moi qui cuisine tous les repas de la compagnie en dehors des réceptions.  
\- Wow. " Je suis admirative. " C'est du boulot, non ?  
\- Oui, mais j'ai des aides-cuisiniers et surtout, du bon matériel et une vraie cuisine. " s'amuse le nain, fier de lui. Avant qu'il n'hausse la voix. " Allez, j'ai gagné les paris, envoyez la monnaie ! "

Divers grognements s'élèvent de divers endroit de la table, puis des bourses volent.

" Hein ? " je vocalise, surprise. " Les paris ?  
\- Bombur a parié que tu reconnaitrais sa cuisine. Ori, Fíli, Kíli, Gimli, Glóïn et Óïn ont parié que tu ne reconnaitrais pas sans aide. " m'explique Bofur, les bras croisés sous son menton.

Je pouffe alors. Même moi j'aurais pas parié sur le fait que je reconnaisse. C'est totalement de la chance que j'sois suffisamment réveillée pour avoir reconnu les saucisses. L'idée que les nains, tous plus riches les uns que les autres (chacun a un quatorzième de la fortune d'Érebor) continuent de faire des paries sur tout et n'importe quoi me fait rire.

Les petits déjeuners à quinze m'avait manqué. Et même maintenant qu'on a rajouté Gimli à notre bande, je me sens toujours autant en famille, à ma place.  
J'espère que quand on ira vivre en dehors de l'aile royale avec Bilbo on pourra toujours avoir des repas en famille comme ça. Les choses resteront pas éternellement comme ça, après tout la maman de Gimli devrait pas tarder à arriver, ainsi que la femme et les enfants de Bombur. Donc je doute que quand ça sera le cas on restera tous collé ensemble. Mais ça serait bien qu'on instaure des repas réguliers tous ensembles. P'tet des soirées jeux ? Je me demande si le concept de jeux de société existe. C'est une idée à creuser.

Vers la fin du petit-déjeuner, Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn s'excuse. Ils ont malheureusement (ou heureusement) une montagne à diriger. Après quelques minutes de discussion, j'apprends que le programme de la journée est de jouer les touristes. Toute la compagnie veut montrer à Bilbo, Nori et Ori ce qui est réparé ou remit en l'état depuis son départ. Et bien sûr, veut me faire faire un tour complet de la montagne, que je découvre mon royaume d'adoption de fond en comble.

Après avoir débarasser (enfin, entasser mes affaires avec celle de Bilbo puisque tout le monde s'est liguée pour me dire de laisser comme ça et que l'une des femmes de ménages viendra chercher la vaisselle après notre départ), tout le monde est en train de passer la porte.  
Par surprise j'attrape Nori par la taille et colle mon nez dans son cou.

" Hey Beau-gosse. Il est où mon bisous du matin ? " je lui demande, le laissant me trainer sur quelques pas. C'est qu'il est fort et que j'arrive pas à l'arrêter même en le voulant, mais ça l'amuse autant que moi. J'entends Bilbo râler et l'observe du coin de l'oeil s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.

" Il est là. " indique Nori en se retournant pour me prendre dans ses bras et enfin m'octroyer un baiser qui me fait sourire contre lui.

" J'vais avoir besoin de plus que ça pour supporter la journée qui nous attends. " je lui glisse, ce qui fait réagir Bilbo immédiatement : il place une main sur ses yeux. Il reste avec nous, sans doute pour s'assurer que l'on reste bien sage. Enfin, à peu près.

Je vole un long baiser à Nori. Ce sera sans doute le seul avant ce midi ou ce soir, puisqu'une fois passé la porte on sera sous les yeux de tous les gens de la montagne et donc incapable de ne serais-ce que ce toucher les p'tits doigts.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? " j'entends vaguement Glóïn de l'autre côté de la porte.

" Si tu veux mon avis, laisse Dori. Bilbo s'en charge et crois-moi, tu veux pas voir ça. " conseille Ori, me faisant rire malgré les lèvres de mon amoureux.

J'entends quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un s'étouffer et des nains rires. D'un mouvement commun, Nori et moi nous tournant pour apercevoir dans la porte toutes la compagnie ou presque, avec un Dori un peu rouge des joues.

" On arrive. " glisse Nori qui avec un dernier baiser sur ma joue, détache mes bras de son cou. " On continuera ça plus tard. "

Je sors alors mon plus beau sourire avant de le suivre en sautillant.

" Ils sont toujours comme ça ? " s'interroge Bifur.

" Oh, oui. Tu aurais dû voir les premiers jours d'adaptations de Charlotte. Elle a eut beaucoup de mal à trouver les limites supportables par Ori et Bilbo. J'm'en suis pas plains, mais leurs réactions étaient excellente. " commente Nori que je m'empresse de frapper plus ou moins doucement sur l'épaule.

" Pas ma faute si vous êtes un monde de coincé. " je charrie. J'en pense pas vraiment moins, mais j'suis bien consciente que différent monde, différente façon de faire. J'me suis adaptée, la preuve : je n'utilise plus ma langue en dehors de ma chambre. Je sens mes joues chauffer et Nori me sort alors un sourire triomphant.

Érebor est magnifique.  
Je manque de mot pour exprimer tout ce que j'ai vu …

J'ai enfin pu mettre des images sur les histoires que ceux ayant connu Érebor dans leur jeunesse m'ont raconté. J'ai pu observer le talent des nains, que ce soit en architecture, sculpture, mais aussi dans les tentures. Les métaux (surtout l'or) et les pierres précieuses se mélangent harmonieusement à la pierre verte, mais aussi à des pierres blanches ressemblants à du marbre. Il y aussi nombre de tentures et peintures aux murs. Pas mal sont récentes, mais d'autres sont anciennes et j'écoute attentivement les histoires qu'elles racontent.

Où que ce pose le regard, une histoire se raconte. Les nains ont beau garder jalousement leurs secrets et histoires des personnes n'étant pas de leur race, ils en sont fier et étale leur richesse culturelle dans leur intimité.  
J'ai jamais été aussi ravit d'être une naine honoraire.  
Je peux poser toutes les questions que je veux, on me réponds et on m'inclus dans cette culture qui n'est pas la mienne. Je me sens incluse.

Enfin, pas que sent, en fait. Ils ont carrément une frise immense sculpté et en train d'être polie dans l'un des couloirs menant à la salle du trône où y est gravé pour toujours la quête de la compagnie pour récupérer Érebor et … j'y figure. Je suis la seule femme avec des cheveux longs et la seconde hobbite. Difficile de me manquer.

J'ai quand même grimacé en me voyant aux côtés de Thorïn, Fíli, Kíli et Dwalïn pour pourfendre deux orcs que je suppose être Bolg et Azog.

En dehors de ce détail, c'est magnifique et je me suis assurée de le dire à haute-voix pour que les nains travaillant sur l'oeuvre l'entende. J'ai pas vu de réaction, mais j'espère que ça leur a fait plaisir. Vu les sourires entendus de plusieurs membres de la compagnie et surtout de Dori, je pense que j'ai bien fait. Bilbo a été plus subtil : il est allé se placer tout proche des travailleurs et a complimenté ce qu'il voyait. Là aussi, ils n'ont pas eut de réactions que j'ai pu voir distinctement, mais je crois avoir vu un ou deux sourires en coin.

Vers midi, on s'est tous arrêter à une auberge. Il y avait plein de gens dedans. Bofur s'est empressé de me raconter que c'était des mineurs, ce qui nous a lancé pendant tout le repas sur quel métaux et pierres étaient extraites à Érebor, la manière de les récupérer et leur comparaison avec les méthodes et minerais de la Montagne Bleue en Ered Luin. J'ai pu me rendre compte que je commence à retenir quelques noms de pierres, même si franchement j'distingue pas toujours : diament, danburite, zircon, topaze, saphir (j'savais pas qu'il en existait du blanc ou rouge ou même orange), améthyste, quartz, indicolite, spinelle, saphir, calcédoine, alexandrite, pierre de lune, opale, jaspe, grenat, onyx, citrine, opale, cornaline, agate, topaze, rubis, grenat, malachite, héliotrope, péridot et tourmaline. Autant de nom qui il y a un an ne me disait que vaguement quelque chose voir rien du tout pour la plupart et maintenant, je me retrouve à pouvoir tenir à peu près une conversation sur le sujet bien que je suis persuadée d'en avoir jamais vu.  
Bifur et Bofur m'ont donc dit qu'un jour ils me feront visiter la mine avec Bilbo qui était aussi intéressé pour nous montrer tout ça et nous instruire.

L'après-midi, la visite s'est continué avec Balïn qui a bien voulu nous accompagner pour qu'on visite certaines salles privés de Thorïn comme la salle du conseil.

ça c'est fini avec une visite du marché d'Érebor où j'ai vu milles et unes façons d'utiliser des pierres, mais aussi où Bilbo s'est empressé de me faire faire du tourisme culinaire. Je suspecte qu'il découvrait avec moi la moitié de ce que mes papilles ont découvert, Bombur a été sans trop de surprise un excellent guide, mais Bofur et Gimli se sont également prêté au jeu.

Au fur et à mesure de notre visite du marché, on a perdu des membres de la compagnie ici et là, chacun partant vaquer à ses occupations et faire ses achats dans son coin.

Au final, l'estomac prêt à exploser, on s'est retrouvé seul avec Bilbo et les frères Ris, traînant de stand de vêtement au stand de tissus, où Bilbo et Dori se sont disputé les mérites de tel ou tel couleurs. Ils ont bien tenté de me faire donner mon avis, mais pour moi tant qu'un vêtement est confortable et couvre les parties importantes ou qu'un tissus est agréable au touché, j'ai peu d'avis … Pour leur plus grand désespoirs.

" Tu vas vite devenir la poupée vivante de Dori, fait attention à ce que tu portes quand même. " m'a conseillé Ori malicieusement.

Conseil que je suivrais sans doute.

Au bout d'un moment j'ai quand même fini par m'ennuyer.

Il est temps de faire mes propres activités. Enfin, si je peux.

" Nori ? " j'attire l'attention de mon amoureux qui écoute distraitement la conversation de nos grand-frère en observant autour de lui je ne sais quoi.

" Oui ? " Il ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que j'ai son attention.

" A cette heure-là, où est-ce que je peux trouver Balïn ou Thorïn ?  
\- Je t'emmène.  
\- Bilbo ? Je vais voir Thorïn et Balïn, si tu me cherches je serais sois avec lui, sois à l'écurie, je tâcherais de rentrer pour le repas.  
\- Fait attention à toi. " me demande en coeur Bilbo et Dori, me faisant rire.

" Vous êtes parfait, changez surtout pas. " je les salue de la main en partant, emboitant le pas à Nori. On marche côté à côte, mais je peux pas lui prendre la main ni rien … C'est nul. Je souffle et Nori me regarde, un sourire en coin. J'suis sûre qu'il se doute de ce que j'ai en tête.

" Pur curiosité, pourquoi tu veux les voir ? " finit-il par demander.

" Facile, si je peux m'occuper de mes 22 chevaux. Et si ça gênera pas les palefreniers, responsable d'écurie et cavalier soigneur. "  
Manquerait plus que je dérange ceux qui travaillent déjà là-bas.

" 22 … Seule ?  
\- Nah. Enfin, j'espère pas. 22 box à curer tous les jours, ça va vite être le ramdam. "

En moyenne je fais une dizaine de box seulement par mâtiné si je cure à fonds, mais c'est aussi si je vais particulièrement vite sans désinfecter, donc possible, mais pas un rythme de croisière que je compte adopter. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'ici ils connaissent les produits désinfectants dont j'ai l'habitude … Peut-être que le vinaigre blanc … ? Je vais sacrément avoir besoin d'un mentor.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, on est arrivé devant une porte simple gardé par un garde. Nori a déjà frappé pendant que je regarde autour de moi. Je reconnais pas le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dwalïn entrouve, avant d'ouvrir en grand.

" C'est Charlotte et Nori. "  
Avec ça, il s'écarte pour nous laisser entrer.

Thorïn est noyé dans les papiers et semble nager sur son bureau. Balïn est à un autre bureau, dont les papiers sont organisés en tas qui font presque sa taille.

" Wow, vous chômer pas. " je souffle, impressionné.

" Être roi ne se résume pas à être beau assis sur un trône. " souffle Thorïn en se passant une main sur le visage.

" Cela demande d'innombrable qualité … " rajoute Balïn.

" Et des bons conseillers. " continue Thorïn.

" Aye. " conclu Balïn en souriant. " Vous aviez besoin de nous ? "

Je hoche positivement la tête.

" Oui, je voulais vous parler de mon job. " avec ce préambule, j'ai toute leur attention.

" Assis-toi confortablement, Nori, toi aussi. " nous invite Balïn. Je regarde Dwalïn rester debout à côté de la porte. Il a l'air de la garder. Nori a déjà emmené un fauteuil devant le bureau de Thorïn et Balïn est debout à ses côtés. J'ai l'impression d'être assise pour un entretien d'embauche. Au final, c'est presque ça.

Après moult discussion, j'ai devant les yeux un contrat avec le sceau royal et ma signature. Ce document réalisé en double dont je garderais une copie indique que je suis responsable d'écurie et qu'en attendant que mon écurie soit construite, je gère l'aile chrysoprase (j'ai appris un nouveau nom de pierre précieuse au passage) et … j'ai plusieurs palefreniers à ma charge. Enfin, pas directement à ma charge, mais ils m'aideront et répondront à tous mes ordres selon mes besoins. J'ai jamais dirigé personne, mais Balïn a l'air sûr de lui que j'y arriverais et Nori m'a dit que j'avais bien réussis à mener la Communauté de l'Anneau 2.0 … C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer, mais j'ai aucune véritable idée de ce que je fais. Je nage dans un potage d'incertitude. J'ai donc largement étalé mes inquiétudes, mais Balïn m'a assuré qu'il restait à ma disposition en cas de pépin. Yay, toujours cool à savoir. J'ai tenté de m'auto-rassuré que j'avais déjà dirigé quelqu'un pour m'aider à mon ancien boulot et que j'étais une pro de la simulation d'écurie virtuelle quand j'étais encore dans mon monde et capable de jouer à des jeux-vidéos … Donc avec de la chance, ça se passera pas trop mal, hein ?

On va faire semblant d'y croire et ça va bien se passer.  
Ma technique de survie a toujours marché.

" Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? "

Je regarde de nouveau le document. Mon contrat de travail. Ma nouvelle vie. Une chose est sûre, ça va me changer de mon auto-entreprise d'illustratrice. Vaste blague.

" Je crois … ? " je tente.

" Je vais te présenter à tes palefreniers. " m'indique Balïn en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me lever.

" Je vais rester là, j'ai des choses à dire à Thorïn. " annonce Nori. Quoi, il me laisse seule alors que je suis stressée ? Traître. Je souris cependant comme si de rien n'était et embrasse ma main avant de lui faire un signe de la main, suivant Balïn qui a déjà passé la porte.

" Érebor te plait ? " s'enquiert Balïn quand on est suffisamment loin du bureau de Thorïn.

" Carrément ! C'est super beau, les nains sont polis, genre ils me sourient et ont pas l'air de se méfier de moi. " J'ai pas le temps de continuer ma tirade que Balïn rie de bon coeur. " Quoi ?  
\- Pas l'air de se méfier de toi ? Charlotte, soyons sérieux, tu es une hobbite de bonne famille, proche de la famille royale. Bien sûr que personne ne se méfie de toi. En plus tu as une bouille adorable. On te donnerait tout ce dont tu désires. "

Je tire une moue boudeuse. ça ressemble à un paquet de compliment, mais j'le prends pas super bien.

" Adorable ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu es une hobbite. Pour nous tu ressembles plus à une petite chose fragile qu'à la guerrière que tu es réellement. "

Je grimace de nouveau.

" Guerrière ? " c'est de pire en pire ses comparaisons.

" Tu as tué Bolg. Ce n'est peut-être pas ta vocation, mais c'est ce que tu es aux yeux de beaucoup par ton engagement dans la compagnie. "

Okay, ceci explique cela. Je hoche les épaules, peu convaincu. Après tout, si ça fait que les nains me tolèrent, j'vais pas cracher dessus. Ce serait idiot.

" Bref. " je finis par couper toute suite à cette discussion. " Érebor j'adore. J'regrette pas d'être venue vivre ici. Pis ça fait du bien de retrouver toute la compagnie. "

Balïn sourit en me tapotant l'épaule, tout en continuant de regarder où l'on va.

" Je suis ravie de l'apprendre. Cela fait du bien de t'avoir de nouveau parmis nous. "

On a fait un détour par mes appartements pour que je dépose mon contrat dans ma chambre et enfile rapidement une tenue de voyage qui est salisable et plus correct pour travailler dans une écurie que ma belle robe (mon unique pour le moment).

Arrivé à l'écurie, Balïn me présente ma nouvelle allée. L'aile chrysoprase. C'est une allée de l'écurie qui ressemble à toutes les autres, mais donne sur un paddock qui lui est propre. Balïn prends alors son temps pour me faire visiter les diverses allées de l'écurie jusqu'à … des prés hors de la montagne. Ce sont des aménagements qui sont nouveaux. Divers pâtures ont été délimité et mon allée en a deux. Après ça, Balïn me montre la graineterie, la sellerie et … mon bureau.  
Genre, j'ai mon propre bureau avec juste à l'extérieur un tableau à craie pour indiquer aux palefreniers ce qu'ils doivent faire. Wow. J'ai mon propre bureau. Balïn s'est amusé de ma réaction. J'ai toujours bossé sous les ordres de quelqu'un ou de chez moi, avoir mon propre bureau c'est étrange … Le conseiller du roi m'a indiqué qu'il s'occupera de me faire parvenir tous les documents dont j'aurais besoin pour mon travail, ainsi que de quoi écrire et ce qu'il pense qui pourra m'aider.

J'ai dans la foulée rencontré les cinq palefreniers avec qui je travaillerais dans les prochains jours à venir. Tous des jeunes nains à peine sortie de l'adolescence (quand j'ai demandé après coup, Balïn m'a dit que la plupart des palefreniers à leur disposition n'était là que de façon temporaire le temps de trouver un apprentissage dans un autre corps de métier).

Je travaillerais donc avec Drön, le plus jeune et le seul qui a l'air sincèrement intéressé dans ce qu'il fait, un nain aux cheveux et à la barbe noire très fournis et très impressionnante ; Thad, une naine aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu acier ; Hutruk, un nain aux cheveux bruns foncé ; Forlum un nain aux cheveux blond cendré et Thrirlum, une rousse à la crinière et barbe de feu. Tous sont souriant, même si pas encore mes meilleurs amis. J'ai bon espoir qu'on s'entendent bien. C'est ce que j'ai souhaité quand je les ai salué après les présentations.

Balïn m'a ensuite laissé seule dans mon bureau.

J'ai fermé la porte et me suis effondré sur le bureau, la tête entre mes mains.

J'ai fait la souriante et je suis honnêtement ravie de la tournure des évènements, mais j'ai également la tête qui tourne. Trop d'informations et de responsabilité d'un coup. Comment je vais faire ?!

Je me force à respirer.

ça va aller. Je suis pas seule.

Il faut que j'arrive à intégrer ça.

Je sais gérer une entreprise et de la comptabilité. J'étais ma propre patronne de ma propre entreprise que diable. J'me suis toujours bien débrouillée.

J'aurais Balïn si j'ai le moindre soucis, en plus. Je serais pas seule à devoir contacter des inconnus par mail ou téléphone en cas de pépin.  
J'ai déjà été palefrenière. J'ai été cavalière pendant des années et ait aidé mes anciens moniteurs à débourrer des poneys. J'suis pas une incapable.

Mais est-ce que je serais à la hauteur de ma tâche ?

Faire naître des poulains sur Sims3 m'a certainement pas rendue capable d'être éleveuse royale.

Comment je vais m'en sortir.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de mon bureau.

Je me redresse et respire à fonds.  
Un problème à la fois.

Rappatrier mes 22 poneys dans mon allée.  
Les installer confortablement.  
Chasser Ori pour lui demander de me trouver des registres d'élevages ou que sais-je qui pourras m'aider.  
Attendre les documents que Balïn doit me fournir.

Là, simple. Réalisable. ça va aller.

J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver face à Drön.

" Oui ? " je demande aussi fermement, mais poliment que je m'en sens capable.

" J'ai fini mes tâches, avez-vous besoin d'aide pour préparer les boxs ?  
\- Oh, merci, oui, bien sûr. "

Rien de tel que de préparer des boxs pour se changer les idées et déstresser.

Bien plus tard, je suis en effet plus calme, assise au fond d'un box avec Tulio machonnant son foin à côté de moi. Dingue l'effet qu'être avec des chevaux me fait et pouvoir me focaliser sur des tâches manuelles m'aide. J'ai été plus que ravie de pouvoir m'occuper de tout le monde. Drön a été une aide appréciable et surtout, relativement silencieuse, me laissant réfléchir et tenter d'organiser mes pensées.

La tête contre le mur, je ferme les yeux.

Tellement de choses me glissent entre les doigts telle du sable.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée où je vais. Le chemin est plein de brouillard avec quelques raies de lumières m'indiquant vaguement la direction.

Lors de la quête d'Érebor ou de l'Anneau, j'étais tellement pleine de confiance, je savais sans aucun doute où j'allais et comment j'y aller, maintenant ? J'angoisse pour strictement rien.

Je souris, moi, douter et paniquer ? Alors que j'ai pas paniquer outre mesure d'avoir changé de monde et participer à une guerre où je suis morte ? L'idée est risible. J'ai vraiment un cerveau de crotte.

Le soir, pendant que tout le monde fume autour de la table et discute, c'est de nouveau pleine d'entrain que j'apprends finalement les paroles de la berceuse de Bilbo, la berceuse de Fluttershy. Je les ai traduit à la demande d'Ori qui souhaitait les rédiger.

Ma route est simple : accéder au bonheur.

C'est pas aussi dramatique que d'aller tuer un dragon ou un orc ou détruire un anneau, mais c'est mon chemin désormais.

Je vais vivre ma meilleure vie.


	39. Contrat

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**  
 **Contrat**  
 _29 septembre_

* * *

Doucement, les gens sortent de ce que j'appelle désormais la salle commune, mais qui est en réalité l'antichambre des appartements royaux qu'occupe Thorïn.

Il est pas spécialement tard, mais on a tous des trucs à faire demain. Et puis, Gimli commençait à piquer du nez. C'est ça qui a fait qu'on a commencé à partir chacun dans notre coin.

Ori a le nez dans son ouvrage, c'est à dire son carnet où il remet au propre (ou annote) tout ce qu'il a pu conserver des notes qu'il a fait de notre quête vers Érebor. Parfois il relève la tête pour nous demander de nous souvenir d'une anecdote ou d'une autre, mais globalement, il nous ignore. Me laissant l'occasion de discuter à voix basse avec Nori pendant que nos grand-frères font de même.

" Tu avais quoi à raconter à Dwalïn ? "

Je fais référence à tantôt, quand je suis allée dans le bureau de Thorïn pour discuter avec lui et Balïn. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir Nori et Dwalïn s'échanger plein de signes. Pas spécialement discret, mais je suppose que Nori s'attendait pas à ce que je l'ai dans mon champs de vision périphérique.

" Rien, je devais parler avec Thorïn. " évade-t-il. Okay, encore un sujet que je dois pas approcher de trop prêt. Je fronce des yeux, pas spécialement contente qu'il me cache des choses, mais j'ai apprit depuis longtemps que quand il s'agit de son job d'espion, il ne me dira pas toujours tout, à mon grand regret. Il m'embrasse les sourcils doucement, comme pour me dérider.

" J'peux au moins savoir ce que c'était les signes que tu faisais ? ça ressemblait pas à de la LSF. " Pas que je sache parler en LSF malgré une année de cours, j'baragouine deux/trois mots. ça fait quatre ans que j'ai pas approché une personne parlant la LSF, déjà que mon vocabulaire de base était pas fameux, autant dire que mes souvenirs sont plus que vagues. Cependant, j'aurais sans doute reconnu un signe ou deux de la conversation, ou au moins eut une vague idée du dialecte, mais ça ressemble à rien de ce que je connais.

" De l'igleshmek.  
\- A tes souhaits. "

Il étouffe un rire avant de continuer. " Les signes que je faisais avec Dwalïn, c'est de l'igleshmek. C'est la version signé du Khuzdul.  
\- Oooh. "

Encore un pan complet de la culture naine que j'apprends au détour d'une conversation.

" C'est un langage qu'on utilise lorsque l'on est incapable de communiquer à haute-voix.  
\- Pratique dans une mine pleine de bruit.  
\- Ou quand d'autres gens discutent dans la pièce. " continue d'expliquer Nori. " Il existe divers dialecte. L'igleshmek de la garde, l'igleshmek des escrocs … celui des marchands, celui de la montagne bleue. "

Je hoche la tête pendant qu'il continue de lister tous les dialectes qui lui passe par la tête.

" Vous en avez des langues signés dans votre monde ? " finit-il par demander.

" Oh, oui ! La Langue des signes française pour la version signé de la langue française, la L'ASL, American Signe Language, c'est la version signé de l'anglais américain. Toutes nos langues ont une version signé. Même l'Esperanto ! Même si j'suis incapable de te dire le nom de la langue signé … "

Nori hoche presque timidement la tête. Le mot Esperanto doit pas lui dire grand chose, déjà qu'il doit pas se souvenir de la langue anglaise, alors moi qui incorpore dans la conversation l'amérique … Un joyeux bordel.

" Je sais que rien que dans la LSF ont a plusieurs dialecte, par exemple le signe pour dire maman est pas le même dans le nord que dans le sud. C'est rigolo hein ?  
\- D'un côté, c'est rassurant de savoir que malgré nos différences, on trouve toujours un point commun sur pas mal de choses.  
\- J'aimerais en savoir plus sur tellement de truc … Au mieux j'navigue en eaux troubles quand j'veux expliquer des concepts de mon monde … " je murmure.

C'est sans doute un des trucs que je regrette de ma vie d'avant : ne pas m'être intéressé à plus de trucs. Genre la médecine, la mécanique, les sciences en générales … Mes connaissances aurait été masse utile ici. Mais j'comptais pas franchement changer de monde, donc j'me suis jamais plus intéressé que ça aux choses de tous les jours.

" Te tracasse pas pour ça, partage ce que tu sais, c'est déjà bien amplement suffisant. " me rassure mon amoureux.

" Et si nous laissions les domestiques débarrasser ? " propose Dori d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'on l'entendent.

On lève tous la tête pour le voir se relever.

" Je propose de finir la soirée chez moi, nous avons une longue discussion concernant nos tourtereaux qui nous attends il me semble. "

Je me redresse alors tout à fait. " C'est le moment où Dori et Bilbo marchandent ? "

Bilbo, Ori et Dori laisse échapper un hoquet de stupeur pendant que Nori éclate de rire dans mon dos.

Bilbo se râcle la gorge. " Je ne l'aurais pas formuler ainsi … mais c'est cela, oui. "

Notre petite famille quittent alors les appartements de Thorïn, laissant dans notre dos entrer plusieurs nains. J'ai un instant de malaise à l'idée de les laisser ranger notre bordel et faire la vaisselle, mais c'est avant que Bilbo ne me pose une main dans le dos pour m'inviter à continuer d'avancer.

" Les nains mangent proprement dans leur hall, pas comme chez le Seigneur Elrond. C'est leur métier. Tu t'y habitueras. "

Est-ce que je m'habituerais à faire la princesse à ne jamais faire ma vaiselle ou mon linge ? J'en doute.

" Et puis, dans nos appartements, tu as encore du ménage à faire si vraiment ça te manque. " continue mon frère en souriant. Je finis par sourire aussi.

" T'as lu dans mes pensées. " je réponds. Oui, si jamais, j'peux encore ranger nos appartements à Bilbo et moi. C'est un peu comme manger au restaurant, non ? Les gens sont payer pour ça et tant qu'on est respectueux, ça va.

L'anti-chambre des appartements des frères Ris sont … à l'image de Dori, avec quelques touches d'Ori. Pleins de bougies parfumées, de tentures, textiles divers et variés, des tonnes de gemmes luisant à la lumière de la cheminée, des canapés qui ont l'air divinement moelleux, une odeur de … citronelle et cannelle dans l'air. Et quelques parchemins disséminés ici et là.

Cela ressemble à un smial avec tout le confort qu'un hobbit peut espérer, mais avec une décoration bien plus chargé et tirant sur le baroque.

" J'adore la déco ! " je ne peux m'empêcher de souligner à haute-voix. Sincèrement, j'ai aucun sens niveau décoration. Tant que mes meubles et l'agencement est pratique, ça me convient … " Quand on aura de nouveau un smial avec Bilbo, j'vais tellement vous demander de me décorer ma chambre. " je continue.

" Avec plaisir ! " s'enthousiasme Dori. " Quel teintes envisage-tu ?  
\- Heu … Bonne question. J'aime bien les teintes marrons comme l'automne et le vert dans une chambre. " je tente de m'imaginer ma future chambre tout en prenant une place sur l'un des fauteuils. Dans lequel je m'enfonce tellement que je dois replacer les cousins autour de moi pour ne pas qu'ils m'appuie dans le dos.

Bilbo est dans une situation similaire sur un autre fauteuil. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe qu'Ori se contente de prendre deux coussins dans ses bras avant de s'installer. Il a l'habitude. Nori de son côté a disparut après la fermeture de la porte. J'me demande où il est.

Dori de son côté installe un fauteuil presque en face de nous. Pendant que je divague sur une peinture murale que j'aimerais bien représentant ma forêt de Compiègne natale en plein automne avec des sangliers et des biches, voir p'tet un cerf.

Finalement, Nori revient avec un peigne qu'il me fourre dans les mains, avant de s'asseoire par terre entre mes genoux.

" Et un renard peut-être. " je finis en commençant à défaire les tresses en place dans la chevelure de mon amoureux. Parce que c'était carrément une invitation à le recoiffer. Ce nain est un véritable chat en puissance.

" Je t'aiderais avec la peinture. " propose Ori.

" Au final, on va tous mettre notre nez dans la décoration de ma chambre et j'aurais juste à décider si oui ou non j'vous laisse faire. Nickel chrome. "

Ne pas avoir à me tracasser pour avoir une belle chambre ? Yep, le plan me parait parfait. J'ai hâte de découvrir ma chambre et de pouvoir commencer à y faire mon nid.

Après quelques minutes de silence où tout le monde semble nous observer avec Nori en souriant doucement, Dori prends la parole.

" Nori, avant que nous commençons la conversation, je tiens à m'assurer, tu tiens vraiment à te marier ? Tu sais ce que cela veut dire pour toi et ton futur ?  
\- Bien entendu. J'aime Charlotte plus que mes tous mes couteaux réunis. "

Je sursaute sensiblement en entendant ça. Ses couteaux c'est ses bébés. Une déclaration d'amour comme ça c'est … le truc le plus romantique que Nori puisse me dire.

" C'est vrai ? " je murmure, faisant se retourner Nori.

" Bien sûr. Tu en doutes ? "

Je hoche la tête, rougissante.

" Non. " je murmure en retour. " Bien sûr que non. "

J'ai jamais douté de son amour. Ni du fait que dans le futur on se mariera. Juste … Plus que ses couteaux ? C'est … une énorme preuve d'amour.

" Bien. " reprends Dori qui sourit doucement en nous regardant. " Charlotte, de ton côté, tu es au courant de tout ce qu'implique un marriage pour un nain ?  
\- Pas de divorce possible, fidélité obligatoire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dans la maladie, dans la santé, dans la richesse, dans la pauvreté, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, mon statut est le tien, même celui MSN, j'unie mon coeur et mon esprit au tien pour ne former qu'un. " je récite vaguement tout ce qui me vient en tête. C'est pas forcément la définition que m'a donné Ori quand je lui ai redemandé en détail de m'expliquer les voeux de mariages nains, mais ça correspond à peu près. " Ori et Bilbo ont bien fait attention à ce que je comprenne ce que je fais, de même que Nori. Sauf si vous m'avez caché un truc, en théorie je sais ce que je fais. "

Je doute pas qu'ils m'aient caché quoi que ce soit, en théorie, j'ai tout bon.

" C'est … Cela. Et tu es bien d'accord avec tout ça ? " continue de s'assurer Dori. Cela me fait presque souffler, mais au fond, il s'assure que je ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête et que son frère sera heureux avec moi, donc, c'est rassurant, même si un peu frustrant.

" Yep, totalement. C'est ce que je veux. Juste, pour rappel avant qu'on entame des négociations, j'suis pas un objet. J'suis prête à faire plein de compromis pour m'adapter aux mieux à votre culture, votre monde, tout le schmiliblik qui va avec vos moeurs, histoire de faire plaisir à tout le monde, mais j'me plierais pas sans rien dire à toute coutume qui sera pas à mon avantage ou à l'avantage de notre couple. " je lève un doigt en disant cela. Ce n'est pas une mise en garde, mais pas loin. Pas question que je m'engage dans un contrat de mariage à vie si quoi que ce soit me gêne.

Bilbo jette un regard presque inquiet à Dori qui se contente de rire, ce qui soulage Bilbo et Ori qui décrispe presque en coeur leurs épaules.

" Bien entendu. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une éventuelle conjointe de Nori et encore moins de toi. Je ferais attention de bien tout expliquer ce qu'incluera ton contrat de mariage, tu n'auras aucune surprise.  
\- Merci Dori. "

Et avec ça, j'ai finis de défaire de mes doigts la chevelure de mon amoureux qui s'amuse à me caresser la cheville. Cela me rassure, il ne me contredis pas. Sa présence me calme. C'est ma première relation qui va … aussi loin. On parle pas de juste vivre ensemble (ce qui en sois serait un immense pas en avant dans notre relation que je n'ai jamais fait avec personne). On parle de se marier devant Mahal et nos familles. ça c'est de l'engagement !

" Bien, maintenant que je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux pour. Bilbo ? Il est temps que nous discutions des termes de leur union. "

Bilbo se tourne alors tout à fait dans la direction de Dori. Ils sont presque face à face. A quelques pas de moi, Ori est tout attentif à la conversation, les bras autour de ses coussins. Il est aussi fébril que moi. Et sans doute que Nori si j'en juge du fait qu'il est extrêmement rigide et ne bouge pas d'un iotat malgré mes mouvements de peignes dans ses cheveux.

" T'as aussi hâte que moi ? " je lui glisse dans l'oreille en me penchant.

" Oui. " me murmure-t-il rapidement avant de reporter toute son attention à ce qui se discute entre nos deux frères ainés.

Ils échangent pour le moment des politesses et ronds de jambes sur nos bons caractères complémentaires et nos interactions. Sois-disant qu'on est mignon et qu'on suinte d'amour l'un pour l'autre par tous les pores.  
Dori a l'air étrangement à l'aise dans la conversation, à se demander si c'est vraiment la première fois qu'il marrie l'un de ses frères. Bilbo de son côté gigote un peu et n'a pas l'air tout à fait à son aise, mais il fait tout comme s'il était le hobbit le plus à l'aise de la négociation. Je souris en le voyant faire. Il a beau se donner des airs, il reste un hobbit célibataire en train de marier sa soeur qu'il n'a que depuis un an dans une culture qu'aucun de nous ne comprends tout à fait. C'est une sacré aventure.

Mais ils ont l'air d'accord, avant qu'ils ne le lèvent pour se serrer la poigne.

" Nous sommes d'accord, nous sommes pour un futur mariage entre Charlotte et Nori. "

En entendant ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter debout, un point en l'air avec un énorme " WOOP ! " Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et Nori lève la tête en arrière avec un énorme sourire carnassier.

" Tu en doutais ?  
\- Nah, mais j'préfère pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. " Je prends sa tête entre mes mains et me penche au dessus de lui, arrivant à l'envers pour l'embrasser, murmurant " Spiderbisous " avant de l'embrasser, admirant sa mine perplexe.

" Ori, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me passer mon nécessaire d'écriture ? Il est temps de rédiger ce contrat. " invite Dori pendant que je me rassois, Nori gardant la tête en l'air comme s'il réfléchissait.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " je demande à mon amoureux qui secoue la tête.

" J'ai une super idée pour fêter ça. "

Je me penche doucement vers son oreille.

" Est-ce que tu sais où est ma chambre ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu as également quelque chose en tête. "

Je hummume dans ma barbe que je n'ai pas, me rassois correctement sur mon fauteuil et reprends sa chevelure entre mes doigts.

Entre temps, Dori a eut le temps de se faire apporter un genre de tablette à pied qu'il a installé sur ses genoux avec plein de papiers et de quoi écrire. Ori s'est repositionné dans son fauteuil, pas prêt d'en manquer une seule miette et Bilbo s'est rassit sur son fauteuil, une pipe allumée dans les mains.

" Charlotte a été anoblie et est légalement l'éleveuse de poneys royaux d'Érebor. Elle provient d'une famille riche et si elle n'a pas été adopté légalement par la compagnie, c'est presque comme étant le cas. On peut donc dire qu'elle ne manquera jamais de rien, que ce soit financièrement ou affectivement. Nori de son côté possède un quatorzième de la richesse d'Érebor, est également un noble. " ce qui nous fait tous pouffer de rire, malgré le regard de Dori qui nous incite à dire le contraire. " Bref, ces deux-là sont aussi riche qu'ils puissent le souhaiter et de part leur métier, cela ne devrait pas changer dans le futur. De plus, Ori et moi avons une plus large fortune que Bilbo et Charlotte réunie et soyons franc, Nori n'ayant pas vraiment été présent dans notre vie depuis qu'il est majeur, nous ne souffriront d'aucune façon de son absence. Je te propose Bilbo, que nous ne prévoyons pas de dotte pour Nori. Aucun d'eux ou de leur famille ne manquera de rien. Et puis, ils sont déjà en couple, inutile de faire traîner en longueur plus que nécessaire leur union. "

Bilbo fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants, le nez dans sa pipe.

" Ce n'est pas parce que Nori rejoint la famille Baggins ou Devoe qu'il n'est plus de votre famille. Cela me va, d'oublier la dotte. J'aurais été incapable de la négocier de toute façon. Comment établies-t-on la valeur d'un nain tel que Nori ? "

Je relève la tête vaguement pour voir Bilbo me regarder, me demandant silencieusement mon avis. Je me contente de lever un pouce en l'air silencieusement. Yep, pas de dote, moins de trucs à prévoir, j'aime l'idée.

Après tout, j'achète pas mon futur mari à sa famille, hein.

Avec ça, commence une longue discussion de terme pointu et alambiqué par Bilbo, Dori et Ori pour savoir quoi rédiger sur le contrat pour conclure cette accord verbal.

Nori intervient de temps à autre pour aider, mais pour ma part je reste silencieuse. Rédiger des papiers de ce genre n'a jamais été mon fort. Tout ce charabia d'avocat, comme je l'appelle, j'y pige pas grand chose. Je vois l'intérêt d'être bien précis pour éviter de se faire avoir, mais franchement … qui remettra en question nos fiançailles ? Enfin, notre période de courtisage ? J'sais toujours pas comment on appelle ça. Je retiens un rire. Pas le moment de les distraire, mais ça me ressemble bien.

On est en train de rédiger un contract pour que je puisse faire la cour à Nori et un jour me marier avec lui et je sais toujours pas comment ce monde qualifie notre couple.

Finalement, la partie de la dote prendra une page complète de parchemin, recto et verso. J'sais pas trop comment ils ont fait pour autant broder sur le sujet.

Dori se tourne alors vers nous.

" Nori. Charlotte. Nous sommes d'accord que dans le cadre privé et celui de la compagnie, vous faites ce que bons vous semble, mais je veux qu'en publique vous soyez irréprochable, quel que soit le stade où vous en êtes dans votre relation. Vous êtes deux personnages très important du royaume d'Érebor. Vos gestes seront observer. Surtout que Charlotte n'est ni une naine de naissance, ni de ce monde. " Merci de me le rappeler. " C'est un mariage qui sera observer de très prêt, très très prêt. Rien ne doit sembler étrange ou s'éloigner de nos moeurs d'un cheveux. Suis-je bien clair ? "

Nori a déjà une main portée à son coeur.

" Je jure de faire attention à mes faits et gestes et de ne rien faire qui pourrait porter ombrage à Charlotte et notre relation. "

De mon côté je finis d'ajuster une tresse dans la chevelure de mon amoureux avant de regarder Dori comme un lapin regarderait les phares d'une voiture.

" J'en suis capable ? " je m'inquiète. Parce que bon, j'fais des efforts énormes pour être bien respectable, tout ça, mais … être parfaite qu'elle qu'en soit la situation ? Pas tellement possible, hein, j'peux pas être parfaite. J'suis humaine. Dori sourit doucement.

" Tu en es capable, bien entendu. Tu nous as, Ori et moi, pour t'aider quel que soit la situation et Bilbo a fait un travail exemplaire. Tu n'es plus aussi étrange et sauvage qu'à ton arrivée dans la compagnie. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. "

J'avale ma salive difficilement.  
Tout ira bien ?  
Non, mais je dois leur faire confiance.  
" Je jure alors de faire mon maximum pour que tout se passe bien. " j'applique un peu en retard une main à mon coeur, avant de rajouter une promesse de mon propre monde que je comprends. " Croix de bois, croix de fer. Si je mens, je mange mon fer. "

Ce qui bien sûr les fait me regarder étrangement, avant que Dori et Bilbo ne secoue la tête en coeur.

" Typiquement Charlotte. " j'entends Ori murmurer.

" Bien, maintenant, finissons ce contrat. " conclu Dori qui reprends alors sa conversation pleine de mot compliqué avec Bilbo. J'ai du mal à tout comprendre, mais je finis tranquillement la coiffure de Nori.  
Je vais de plus en plus vite à la faire, c'est rassurant. Au moins un truc que je fais bien.

Je tapote l'épaule de mon amoureux quand j'ai finis.

" On change de place ? " propose-t-il.

" Mal aux fesses ?  
\- Un peu et il faut que je te fasse la tresse indiquant que ton coeur n'est plus libre, puisque le contrat sera signé ce soir.  
\- Oh. " je murmure, avant d'échanger effectivement de place avec lui. " Faudra que tu m'apprenne à la faire. "

Je le sens placer tous mes cheveux dans mon dos.

" Et si je ne te l'apprenais pas et que tu me laissais te la faire ?  
\- Grooming rituel tous les jours ? "

Je l'entends rire dans mon dos, pendant que j'ajuste ma position en tailleur à ses pieds.

" C'est l'idée.  
\- Faisons ça. "

Maintenant que je n'ai plus à coiffer Nori, je peux me concentrer sur ce que font nos trois frères, ignorant le mouvement dans mes cheveux.

Ils sont en train de discuter assez vivement de ce que chaque famille a a gagné dans notre alliance, vu que notre famille n'apportera pas de dotte à la famille Ri. Bilbo ne comprends pas pourquoi un mariage doit forcément apporter autre chose que deux personnes heureuses en ménage. Dori ne comprends pas que les hobbits ne cherchent pas à élever leur famille par le biais de rang ou biens matériels. Un clash des cultures quoi.

Finalement, ils finissent par établirent quelque chose qui peu se résumer en : les hobbits deviendront des nains par mariage en plus que de l'être de façon honoraire, notre future lignée (s'ils savaient) sera protégé à 200% par les nains, si l'un de nous meurts en premier, l'amitié entre nos familles ne saura être rompue et la famille Ri gagne mon savoir de mon monde en priorité par rapports aux autres gens du royaume.

" Si on remet en perspective, vous nous débarasser de Nori qui est un peu le renard gâleux de notre famille de part son attitude de voyou et on gagne le savoir de toute une civilisation avancée grâce à Charlotte. On est clairement gagnant dans ce mariage. " commente à haute-voix Ori. Ce qui me fait presque exploser de rire, une main sur la bouche, cherchant à me calmer.

" J'vous en débarasse avec plaisir. " je me marre.

" Je ne savais pas que vous m'aimiez si peu. En fait, vous payerez bien une dotte à Bilbo pour que je débarasse le plancher. " s'amuse dans mon dos mon amoureux, me faisant redoubler de rire.

" C'est tout à fait ce qui se passe mon très cher frère. Je te vends au bon Bilbo. Avec un peu de chance, les miracles qu'il a sut opérer sur Charlotte te feront bien. " rétorque très calmement et souriant Dori, avant qu'il ne rie lui-même.

Quand le sérieux revient, Dori souffle doucement sur l'encre pour la faire sécher, avant de passer la liasse de document à Bilbo pour qu'il relise.

" Concernant l'échange de cadeau … Ce ne sont pas des choses qui seront scruté par tous. " commence Dori que je coupe.

" Je veux le faire ! " je m'exclame un peu plus fort que ce que j'aurais voulu, faisant sursauter tout le monde. " J'veux dire. " je reprends plus doucement. " On est déjà en couple, le mariage c'est qu'une étape et … ça a l'air fun ? L'échange de cadeau. Et j'aimerais bien une période de transition entre notre couple actuelle et le mariage. Si ça fait sens … " je fini, peu sûre de moi, d'un coup. Dori avait l'air de dire qu'on pouvait sauter ça comme étape. Si je sais que je veux marier Nori, c'est quand même une énorme étape que j'veux pas franchir trop vite. J'sais comment Nori est dans l'intimité, j'adore Nori, enfin, je l'aime quoi, profondément et sincèrement, mais le mariage … ? J'suis pas encore tout à fait prête, j'ai envie de continuer d'apprendre à le connaître avant ça. Et puis, je voudrais offrir des cadeaux, des vrais, pleins de sentiments à Nori. Déjà, pour lui prouver que je l'aime, si jamais il en doutait, mais aussi pour qu'il ait quelque chose de concret pour s'accrocher quand je serais plus là et qu'il aura une demi-vie à vivre sans moi. Ce coup-ci, j'veux plus qu'une médaille commémorative d'un parc animalier pour qu'il ait un talisman de ce que j'étais, pour se souvenir de moi concrètement.

Je me retourne vers Nori, parce que c'est quand même le seul que je dois convaincre dans ce schmiliblik.

" Le mariage, j'm'en fiche un peu. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes. C'est tout ce qui compte et je sais qu'un jour on se mariera. Parce qu'on s'aime et que c'est l'étape suivant dans notre relation. Mais c'est que ça, une étape. " Je suis maintenant agenouillé devant lui, les mains sur ses genoux. " Tant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, je profiterais du chemin et ça sera bien chouette, mais j'veux continuer d'apprendre à te connaitre, j'veux continuer un peu de profiter de ce qu'on a là, comme relation. Et je trouve l'idée d'échanger des cadeaux amusantes, ça me plairait si on le faisait comme il faut.  
\- Amusants, l'échange de cadeau ? " demande doucement Nori en me prenant la tête dans ses mains. " J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais je vois ton points de vues. ça va être intéressant. Faisons-le comme il faut alors. " Il m'embrasse doucement le front et je suis ravie.

Je sautille presque sur place. J'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux lui offrir, mais ça promet d'être palpitant comme aventure !

" Tout le monde est d'accord ? " demande Bilbo dans mon dos. Je me tourne vers lui, il est en train de redonner le contrat à Dori. " Parce que moi, ce contract me convient. Charlotte tu veux le lire ?  
\- Nah. Trop de mots compliqués. J'te fais confiance.  
\- Nori ?  
\- J'ai confiance également. "

J'embrasse sur les lèvres mon amoureux avant de me replacer entre ses jambes.

" T'as une tresse à finir maintenant. " je souris. Je vais me marier. Je vibre presque d'excitation.

Dori de son côté a placé une feuille près de la première sur ses genoux. Je l'entends murmurer avec Bilbo je ne sais quoi, je n'entends pas, mais ils sourient tous les deux et je les vois rire, alors ça ne doit pas être un sujet à m'inquiéter. J'suis contente qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Finalement, alors que je tente de deviner comment Nori a réalisé la tresse étrange juste devant mon oreille près de ma tempe, Dori nous approche, deux liasses en mains.

" Il y a deux contrats, un par famille. Vous devez tous les deux le signer pour conclure le marché et votre futur union si Nori ne te rejette pas en cour de route. " explique le nain.

" Comme si ça pouvait arriver. " je m'amuse avant de prendre la planche à pied que me tends Ori avec une plume déjà trempée, laissant Dori placer les papiers devant moi où je distingue déjà où je dois signer.

" Tu regretteras pas ? " je m'assure une dernière fois auprès de Nori.

" Jamais. "

Et avec ma plus belle plume, je signe le premier, puis le second exemplaire de notre contrat de mariage, avant de laisser Nori faire de même.

" Champomy ! " je m'écrie une fois que tout le monde (sauf Ori) a signé les contrats.

" J'ai une bonne bouteille de vin provenant de la Comté quelque part que je gardais pour l'occasion. " marmone Dori à haute-voix.

" De la Comté ? " je m'étonne en coeur avec Bilbo.

" En vérité je l'ai commandé avec pour idée de la boire avec la compagnie pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Charlotte … Mais je préfère l'idée de la déguster pour célébrer la signature de son contrat de mariage avec mon frère. "

Je finis par suivre Dori dans la cuisine, le laissant me donner les verres.

" Merci Dori de nous avoir aider ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi ? " demande-t-il en se redressant, la fameuse bouteille dans les mains, sortie d'un des placards.

" J'suis naze niveau paperasse et Bilbo connait pas correctement vos coutumes, malgré l'aide d'Ori. Sans toi, on aurait réussis à rien. " Je pose les verres sur une surface et vient prendre Dori dans mes bras. " Merci.  
\- Non, merci à toi. J'ai rarement vu Nori aussi heureux. Et grâce à toi, il ne sera par mont et par vaux tout le temps. "

Je souris, la tête dans l'épaule de Dori.

" Merci … Beau-frère. " je teste l'appelation.

" De rien Belle-soeur. " s'amuse Dori en retour, me tapotant la tête. " Allons festoyez. "

Un verre de vin rouge bien fruité à la main, on discute tous vivements des cadeaux de fiançailles ou de mariages qu'on connaît. Certains sont extrêmement romantique, d'autres juste hilarant. J'écoute avec attention les cadeaux que racontent les frères Ris, cherchant à apprendre ce qui est bien vu et acceptable, ça m'aidera beaucoup quand j'réfléchirais à ce que j'offrirais de mon côté. J'ai peu d'histoire de cadeaux à raconter, mais j'ai raconté en échange les histoires de mariages que je connais.

En cours de conversation, j'ai commencé à piquer du nez. Nori m'a alors prit dans ses bras telle une princesse, avant de s'asseoire à ma place, me laissant de travers sur ses genoux. Après quelques instants, je me suis détendue et ait commencé à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise que j'avais sous le nez.

Le mouvement m'a juste assez réveillé pour redémarrer mon cerveau et avec ça, une conversation avec Bilbo sur mon futur lieu de vie me revient en mémoire.

" Nori ? " je demande son attention à voix basse. Chose que j'ai de façon quasi immédiate.

" Oui ?  
\- Faudrait qu'on discute du futur … " je tente d'aborder le sujet. J'sais pas quel mot choisir. Ni comment formuler ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'imagine notre futur ? Sûrement dans la montagne, dans le royaume qu'il a durement regagné.

" Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse exactement ? " me demande gentiment mon amoureux en me caressant le bras. Je le regarde dans les yeux. C'est sans doute une discussion que j'aurais dû entamer avant de signer le contrat. Faut que j'me lance. J'inspire un grand coup.

" Je veux vivre avec Bilbo. Mes plans ont pas changés. J'veux toujours élever des chevaux et faire du fromage, même si maintenant tu fais partie de mon futur, j'ai pas concrètement changé de rêve. J'veux aussi visiter Arda. Je sais pas quand, ni comment, mais j'voudrais visiter la montagne bleue, le Rohan et … j'veux pas quitter Bilbo. " je déblatère. Ce que je dis ne fais pas vraiment de sens, j'le sais bien, mais si j'disais pas très rapidement ce que j'ai sur le cerveau, j'allais me dégonfler et ne rien dire. Ce qui serait mauvais. On cache rien à son partenaire, surtout pas quand il est aussi compréhensif que Nori que je sens vibrer contre moi. Il … rit ? Il me sourit en tout cas.

" Je m'en doutais. Je t'aime justement parce que tu es toi et sais ce que tu veux. J'ai pas mal vécu loin de mes propres frères, je ne veux pas les quitter sitôt, surtout Dori. Je l'ai peu vu ces derniers mois. Nous ne sommes pas encore marié, nous n'avons pas à vivre ensemble officiellement avant longtemps. Nous avons le temps de voir venir et d'en rediscuter. Je ne veux pas te séparer de Bilbo, mais on en reparlera quand le moment sera venu. On a du temps encore pour trouver une solution qui plaît à tout le monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas encore pour tout ça. Pour le moment, restons chez nos frères respectifs, qu'en dis-tu ? "

Je hoche la tête. Oui, on est que fiancer, on a carrément le temps de voir venir et d'y réfléchir. Pas la peine de toute réfléchir et refaire le monde en une soirée.

On entends alors un raclement timide de gorge. Je me tourne vers Bilbo, Dori et Ori qui ont dû cesser leur conversation à un moment X ou Y pour nous écouter.

" Juste pour votre information, les smials sont conçus pour contenir plusieurs générations. Il y aura de la place pour vous deux et vos progénitures si jamais vivre avec un vieu hobbit ne vous dérange pas. Gardez ça en mémoire pour vos futures discussions sur le sujet. " nous informe Bilbo.

" T'es pas vieux. " je grogne en roulant des yeux.

" Mais plus tout jeune. " conclu Bilbo en souriant. " Cependant, un smial ça ne se construit pas en un claquement de doigts, je vous rappel. Nous devons avant ça attendre nos affaires, décider d'un emplacement, trouver des gens capables de construire puis enfin, nous devons le construire ce smial. Cela prendra du temps, mais cela donne du temps pour … visiter. Rien ne nous empêche de faire quelques voyages et aventures en attendant? Érebor a bien vécu sans nous pendant plusieurs mois, je doute que partir un an ou plus fera une grosse différence. Nous sommes habitués à vivre sur les routes désormais. " propose Bilbo.

" Vrai ?! " je m'empresse de demander.

" Oui, le Rohan m'intrigue grâce à Ecthelion. Je visiterais bien ce coin. " continue le hobbit, sérieusement.

" Le Rohan ? " s'interroge à haute-voix Dori qui a l'air de sérieusement contempler l'idée. " Je n'y suis jamais allé et toi Nori ?  
\- Une fois, il y a longtemps. Je suis convaincue que ça plaira à Ori. " réponds Nori.

Et comme ça, une discussion autour d'un potentiel voyage vers le Rohan se fait. Un jour, on ne sait pas quand, mais un jour on prévoira tous les cinq d'y aller au Rohan.

A MOI LES PONEYS !


	40. Aide-toi

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**  
 **Aide-toi**  
 _1 octobre_

* * *

" Prête ? " m'interromps Bilbo. Je rabaisse ma craie et m'éloigne d'un pas de mon tableau où j'étais en train de noter les choses à faire du jour dans l'allée pour les chevaux.

Diriger des employés est un brin plus compliqué que ce que je pensais, malgré l'aide hier de Balïn. Finalement, je suis tombée d'accord avec lui pour avoir des cours de gestions une fois par semaine. ça promet d'être crevant. J'ai pas franchement hâte, mais il faudra bien y passer.

" Drön doit avoir ramener au box Miguel et Tulio. " je réponds avant de reposer sur mon bureau la craie et ramener mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, les attachant en queue de cheval.

" J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que ça serait le rêve que de diriger mon propre élevage.  
\- Cela le sera dans quelques temps. C'est le temps d'adaptation. Tu as besoin d'aide ? "

J'observe le tas de livre que je dois lire, ainsi que mes papiers éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau où diagramme et notes s'embrouillent. J'essaye de compiler les informations de ce monde et les miennes pour établir un programme et les futures reproductions, tout en dirigeant cinq nains qui bossent à mi-temps dans mon allée. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'aide ?

" Non, c'est gentil, j'ai besoin … de temps. Je pense. "

Je prends Bilbo dans mes bras. Il se laisse faire et me tapote le dos.

" J'ai déjà été mon propre patron et palefrenière. Faut juste que je m'adapte à être les deux en même temps et continuer de m'adapter à ce monde. "

Concrètement, c'est ça. Il faut que je m'adapte à mon nouveau rôle. Cela va demander du temps, mais j'en ai.

" Si jamais tu en as besoin, demande-moi, j'ai également du temps maintenant que je ne gère plus plusieurs domaines. Allons prendre l'air, ça te fera bien. "

Une fois sellé et sortie du royaume, on grimpe sur nos montures respectives.

" Alors Capitaine, où allons-nous ? " je demande à Bilbo qui a déplié un plan à moitié sur l'encolure de Miguel qui ne bronche pas et reste immobile. Du doigt, il pointe des cercles qu'il a tracé sur la carte à la mine de plomb.

" Thorïn m'a indiqué plusieurs endroits entre Däle et Érebor qui ont une terre adapté pour y creuser un smial. Commençons par celui-là. " m'indique-t-il vaguement. Je discerne pas les cercles tracés d'ici, mais je hoche positivement la tête. Je laisse Bilbo replier sa carte et la ranger dans une poche intérieur de sa tenue avant de partir au pas.

Cela fait deux jours qu'on est pas sortie et malgré le froid, je suis ravie de revoir le soleil. A l'intérieur de la montagne, on suis le rythme de vie de la compagnie, mais on est perdu au niveau du temps. C'est perturbant.

Ce qui me fait dire que décider de ne pas vivre dans la montagne est une bonne idée. Ne jamais avoir une idée de s'il fait jour ou non, de la météo, c'est … presque triste. Et venant de quelqu'un qui adorait vivre enfermé dans son appartement dans une autre vie, j'ose pas deviner ce que ressens Bilbo.

" T'es sûr que t'es okay avec nos plans ? " je m'inquiète finalement quand on s'éloigne enfin du chemin de pierre où beaucoup de nains et d'humains passent. Enfin, beaucoup, non, en fait, mais au vu de la montagne déserte que j'ai connu avant qu'on accueille les habitants de Däle, il y en a plein.

" Avec nos plans ? Comment ça ?  
\- Vivre à Érebor, loin de la Comté, mon mariage avec Nori, repartir à l'aventure. Tout ça, tout ça. " j'englobe un peu.

Bilbo rit doucement, il a l'air ravit d'être dehors.

" Bien sûr. Tu aurais été la première au courant si l'un de nos plans, comme tu dis, me contrariais. " Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tout se goupille merveilleusement bien. J'suis au paradis. Ou dans une version du monde presque parfaite.

" Je suis emplie de joie que tu sois de retour parmi les vivants. Je ne regrette pas une seconde d'avoir quitté la Comté. Je n'y étais plus à ma place, je me sentais étouffé. Et j'ai toujours voulu voir ce qui se trouvait au-delà de la frontière de la Comté. Quand on a pas d'orcs au trousse, l'aventure me convient bien. J'aime ça. Je verrais bien plus du monde. Surtout si je peux t'avoir comme compagnie et celles de Dori, Nori et Ori. Ce sont des nains charmants.  
\- Où est-ce que toi t'aimerais aller ? "

Bilbo se gratte le menton quelques instants, avant de répondre.

" Les Havres Gris. "

Je hoche la tête.

" On pourra y passer si jamais on va visiter Ered Luin. " je propose.

Finalement, après avoir visiter trois lieux, on est tombé sur une jolie forêt sur le chemin d'un quatrième lieux possible pour le smial.

" Est-ce que cela te dérange si on fait une pause ici ? " demande Bilbo. Je le regarde de biais quelques instants.

" Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? "

Sans mots, il me pointe du doigt des … champignons. Oh. Je souris.

" Heureusement, j'ai prévu dans mon sac à dos de quoi grignoter et une nappe. " je m'amuse, pendant qu'il rit, passant par dessus ses propres épaules son propre sac pour en sortir … des sachets et du tissus.

" Moi-aussi. " déclare-t-il, nous faisant rire.

Une bonne heure plus tard, plusieurs sandwichs ont disparus de nos sacs, Bilbo cueille des champignons pendant qu'allonger sur le dos, j'observe la cime des arbres. J'ai du boulot qui m'attends à l'écurie, je le sais, mais je déguste ce vent de liberté et de bien-être qui m'habite après une matinée à stresser. J'aurais du temps cet après-midi pour stresser de nouveau.

Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, j'ai encore le temps de voir comment je m'organise, cela ne sert à rien de trop me focaliser là-dessus.

" Tu comptes faire quoi ? " je demande en me tournant, le menton sur les mains croisés.

" Comment ça ? " demande Bilbo accroupi, un couteau et un champignon dans chaque main.

" Bah … Dans la vie. " Il reste silencieux, me regardant silencieusement. " Moi mon but dans la vie c'est d'élever des poneys et d'être heureuse, dessiner de temps en temps, ce genre de chose. Toi, ton but, dans la vie, le truc que tu voudrais accomplir, c'est quoi ? "

Je l'observe poser le champignon avec les autres dans une poche de tissus qu'il a fait avant de commencer sa cueillette.

" Je sais … pas ? " Il regarde l'arbre en face de lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. " Avant que tu arrives … J'en avais pas, de but. Je suivais les jours et ce que je pensais être la façon de vivre d'un Baggins. Ensuite tu es arrivé et j'ai commencé à t'aider à t'implanter dans la Comté. Gandalf est arrivé et j'ai suivit Thorïn. On a reprit Érebor et … j'ai pensé que ma vie m'attendait désormais dans la Comté. Je me suis alors rendu compte que … ma véritable place était pas dans la Comté, mais auprès de toi et de la famille d'adoption que tu t'ai faite. Et j'attendais Gandalf pour détruire l'anneau. Tu es revenu et tu as foutu ton bordel habituel dans ma vie, pour mon plus grand plaisir. " Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement. C'est vrai que depuis mon arrivé en Arda je fou le boxon où que j'aille. " Mon but actuellement est de m'installer à Érebor, je pense et continuer de te suivre dans ta vie. Tu es une aventure à toi toute seule et je crois que je suis plus Took que je le pensais. Mon but dans la vie … Je … Mon but ? J'en sais rien. En fait. "

Je ferme les yeux et l'écoute gigoter dans le calme de la forêt.

" Je rédigerais bien de la poésie. Et sans doute, écrire mes aventures. C'est un but, non ?  
\- Totalement. Tu auras besoin d'aide pour la mise en page ?  
\- La mise en page … ? "

S'en suis une longue explication où je dévie sur mes études dans la communication graphique. ça fait du bien de reparler de mes centres d'intérêts de temps à autres, même si je toucherais plus à la mise en page assisté par ordinateur de ma vie. J'adore les livres, autant que Bilbo, même si on les consommes différenmments et qu'on a clairement pas le même style de lecture.

En cours de notre discussion, on a remplit nos sacs de champignons et on est repartie par monts et par vaux explorer nos futures lieux de vies potentiel.

Finalement, c'est un endroit aux pieds d'Érebor, quasiment dans la forêt où une grosse colline tape dans l'oeil de Bilbo. Je suis incapable de me projeter dans un futur smial ici, mais on aperçoit le long lac, Däle, les ruines de Lacville et une partie de la montagne. L'endroit est sympa. En selle sur Tulio qui broute, je tiens les rênes de Miguel, laissant Bilbo sautiller d'un endroit à un autre, tâtant la terre de ses doigts. Il a l'air heureux.

" Et ici je pourrais commencer un jardin de tomate. " s'enthousiasme-t-il. " Et là, que dis-tu de quelques plants de Belladone ?  
\- Ce sera ton jardin Bilbo, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sais que j'y connais rien. Mais j'aime les jolies fleurs. " je tente de l'aider. J'hoche les épaules, mais Bilbo ne se démonte pas et continue de me raconter en long, en large et en travers un futur dessin de jardins. Je souris. J'adore le voir aussi excité.

De mon côté, j'observe surtout que c'est assez plat et l'herbe même si d'une couleur sombre, a l'air de qualité. En gros, moi j'y vois des zones de pâturages idéales pour des prés, Bilbo y voit un jardin. On y voit chacun ce qu'on veut voir, mais si tous les deux on arrive à s'imaginer un futur ici, c'est bon signe.  
C'est le seul endroit qui nous plait à tous les deux.

En arrivant à l'écurie, Bilbo me pique mon sac à dos, me confie Miguel et disparaît dans la montagne après m'avoir rassuré que tout ira bien.

" Alors, vous avez trouver ? " me fait sursauter une naine, une de mes palefreniers, qui sort la tête d'un des boxs.

" Madame Thrirlum c'est ça ? " je redemande, l'observant hocher la tête sans sourire, mais ma question n'a pas l'air de la déranger. " Oui, Bilbo va en discuter avec Thorïn, mais on pense avoir trouvé. " je l'informe, sans trop aller dans les détails. Elle pose sa fourche dans l'embrasure de la porte et vient me prendre Miguel des mains, m'aidant à mener les deux poneys devant leur box.

" Il parait que vous aviez aussi été palefrenière avant d'être éleveuse royale. " me demande finalement la naine pendant qu'on panse les poneys. Je relève la tête hasardeusement vers elle, mais elle me tourne le dos.

" Oui, c'est ça. Qui vous a raconté ça ?  
\- Nori. Il est venu vous chercher tout à l'heure, il a parlé avec toute votre équipe. Il semble s'inquiéter de ce qu'on pense de vous. "

Nori. Toujours l'espion. Je souris à la notion qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

" Tous les étés pendant pratiquement dix ans, de façon formel ou non. J'ai commencé l'équitation quand j'avais … huit ans, je crois. J'ai jamais vraiment arrêter. Les poneys c'est ma passion dans la vie. "

Ma déclaration fait rire Thrirlum.

" Je suis ravie d'apprendre ça. Nous avions peur d'avoir quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien et a juste obtenu ce poste pour ses bons services. " Je m'immobilise en entendant ça. " Quand le Seigneur Balïn, fils de Fundin, nous a dit qu'on travaillerait désormais au service de Dame Charlotte Devoe. " Seigneur Balïn … ? " Drön, Thad, Hutruk, Forlum et moi avons eut peur que vous n'y connaissiez rien du tout. Mais vous adorez les chevaux. Vous apprendrez vite à nous diriger correctement. "

J'ai la gorge nouée.

" C'est très gentil. " je finis par articuler. " J'ai tellement peur de faire une bétise et de mal faire mon boulot.  
\- Le Seigneur Balïn, fils de Fundin vous a en haute estime et vous apprécie, ça crève les yeux, il vous aidera. N'hésitez pas à lui demander conseil.  
\- Bien sûr. " je réponds en souriant.

J'avais besoin d'entendre ça.

En cours d'après-midi, pendant que j'ai la tête perdu dans mes documents et calculs (combien me faut-il de foin pour un hiver pour 22 poneys), quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je lève les yeux, dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux tas de livres m'observes.

" Qui est-ce ? " je demande en me levant.

" Ori et Bilbo, où peut-on poser ça ? " demande la voix d'Ori.

" Sur la table près de la bibliothèque. " je m'approche de la dite table pour écarter les livres qui s'y trouvait déjà et en refermer d'autres. " C'est quoi tout ça ? "

BLAM.

Bilbo vient de poser de façon non-délicate son propre tas.

" Des ouvrages qui t'aiderons, je pense. "

Je soulève un à un divers livres.

" L'élevage de chèvres en montagne " " Les chèvres pour la traction et la guerre " " Ethnomédecine vétérinaire " " La chèvre d'Érebor " " La chèvre dans l'art de la guerre " " Le cheval dans l'art de la guerre " " Leçon sur les phénomènes de la vie communs aux chevaux et chèvres "

" Je les ais sortie à ton nom des archives d'Érebor, tu les as pour un mois, si tu souhaites en retourner n'importe quel archiviste sera capable de t'aider, si tu veux en garder un plus longtemps, pareillement. Ce sont des ouvrages en bon état, fais-y attention, mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop. J'ai quelques ouvrages en cours de restaurations ou rare encore à te montrer, mais je te trainerais dans ma bibliothèque privé pour ça. " m'explique Ori, très excité. " J'ai reprit ma place d'archiviste royal ce matin. "

Je le prends dans mes bras.

" Merci. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin. " des guides complets dans un langage que je connais pour m'aider à établir mes plans pour mon élevage et ma futur écurie.

" En échange, si tu vois des données inexactes, tu veux bien me les noter ? J'aimerais bien avoir des correctifs autant que possible, surtout niveau génétique équine. On y connait rien ici, mais toi, tu avais l'air de savoir comment calculer les robes possibles ?  
\- C'est ça, j'ferais ça avec plaisir, merci de ton aide. "

Je retourne alors feuilleter les livres, il y a plein de diagrammes compliqués, mais qui me seront fortement utile. J'ai tellement à apprendre !

" C'est quoi ça ? " me demande Bilbo, je me retourne, reposant le livre sur la table.

" Mon tableau Kanban. " j'évade, espérant éviter d'avoir à expliquer ce que je met en place, mais loupé, Ori et Bilbo me regarde les yeux pétillants. " Un système de mon monde … " je souffle, avant d'aller chercher deux chaises dans un coin de mon bureau. " Et c'est partie pour un cours magistrale, je suis Charlotte, votre prof et aujourd'hui nous allons voir la méthode GTD, Pomodoro et Kanban Board. "

Après ça, Balïn est arrivé avec Thorïn, ce qui nous a fait reprendre les plans que j'avais esquissé concernant une future écurie.

Les plans leur ont fait posé pas mal de question, visiblement, c'pas comme ça qu'on fait ici niveau organisation. Enfin, Thorïn et Balïn ont l'air de dire que ça fait très … humains et qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de box de poulinage, ni de rond de longe. Après pas mal d'explication sur ce que représentait mon plan, on a fini par décider que demain avec Bilbo on verrait des architectes, pour en discuter. Ce qui m'arrange, parce que j'y connais rien concrètement. Balïn m'a aussi assuré qu'une éleveuse de chèvre serait là, pour donner son avis. Et si je la joue bien, Balïn compte lui demander de rester à Érebor le tends de me former. Ce qui m'a donc fait sauter de joie sur place. Quelqu'un qui sait élever des chèvres et sait ce qu'est le rôle d'une éleveuse royale ? Je veux être son élève !


	41. Le pipeur de mots

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**  
 **Le pipeur de mots**  
 _2 octobre_

* * *

Donc, si je reproduis Mendoza à Chel, j'devrais avoir un cheval têtu, mais avec un dos et des reins superbes, ainsi que le pied sûr et avec de la chance, la rapidité de Chel. Ce serait superbe.

J'encadre l'idée d'un geste rapide de ma plume. Faut pas que j'oublie cette idée.

Toc-toc-toc.

Je repose ma plume dans l'encrier.

" Entrée ? " Qui ça peut être ? Il n'y a plus personnes dans l'écurie et je sais que Bilbo est avec Balïn ce matin.

" Dame Charlotte Devoe ? " demande un jeune nain que je ne connais pas, porte maintenant grande ouverte.

" Oui, c'est moi ? " comme si on pouvait me confondre avec ma crinière bleue.

" Sa majestée Thorïn Oakenshield, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne vous demande, ainsi que le Seigneur Balïn, fils de Fundin et votre frère le Seigneur Bilbo Baggins. "

Je répprouve un rire. Seigneur Bilbo Baggins.

" J'arrive. "

On a des titres ! Genre, de noblesse, pas juste un surnom idiot qu'on se donne entre pote. Dame Charlotte Devoe, c'mon nouveau nom complet. Bon, j'suis morte pour l'avoir, j'le mêrite, mais ça reste chelou. Je range rapidement mon encrier, ma plume et mes documents avant de quitter mon bureau à la suite du jeune nain qui ne me regarde pas, confiant que je le suive.

Sur le chemin, je redresse comme je peux ma tenue de travail. Il s'agit juste de ma belle robe avec par dessous un pantalon de route. Je meurs d'envie de retirer la robe, mais en dessous j'ai qu'un corset et une chemise. Bilbo et Dori ont bien insisté pour que je ne me trimbale pas en corset. Je suis pas une prostituée. J'ai fortement grognée, mais j'ai obtenu d'eux qu'ils m'aideront à mettre au point une tenue de travail qui soit pratique et respectable. Dori de son côté est déjà en train de me dessiner une véritable garde-robe. Il veut s'inspirer des robes qui arriveront de la Comté dans quelques semaines pour commencer doucement une transition vers les robes naine. Tout en me confectionnant une tenue digne d'une éleveuse royale. J'espère que ça sera un pantalon. Les pantalons me manquent, même si mes robes ont des poches. A quel moment du patriarcat mon monde d'origine a abandonné les poches pour femmes pour préférer les sacs à mains ? C'est idiot.

Après m'avoir fait patienter devant une porte, m'avoir annoncé, le jeune page ouvre finalement la porte pour me laisser entrer.

" Dame Charlotte Devoe. " clâme-t-il, avant de m'accompagner d'un geste de la main à une chaise libre près de Bilbo. Je regarde paniquer mon frère qui me sourit.  
C'est un conseil de guerre ?!

Je m'assoie en souriant de façon coincé. Je panique pas. Je panique pas. Je panique presque.

Autour de la grande table, il y a une vingtaine de nain ou presque, sans compter Thorïn, Balïn et Dwalïn, ainsi que Glóïn un peu plus loin qui est concentré sur un livre de compte ou un truc du genre. Il y a plein de parchemins un peu partout et Bilbo est en train de prendre des notes.

" Bien le bonjour Dame Charlotte. " me salut Thorïn très formelle. Je hoche vaguement la tête, espérant que ça suffit pour le saluer parce que j'suis toujours pas au courant de toutes les conventions sociales et étiquettes qui concerne la façon de m'adresser à mon roi. Heureusement, Thorïn ne s'en formalise pas. " Nous étions en train de discuter de votre future smial. "

Oh. Que ça. Je m'empêche de souffler de soulagement. J'ai eut peur que ça soit quelque chose de super important. Pas que ma futur maison soit pas importante, mais disons qu'une maison ça va, j'peux donner mon avis dessus.

" Maïtre Morud est architecte, c'est à lui que le Seigneur Bilbo Baggins a confié la tâche de construire votre smial, ainsi que concevoir votre écurie. "

Je souris au dit nain, un nain dans la force de l'âge, mais les cheveux grisonnants et en effet plusieurs tresses affichant son statut de maitre et architecte dans les cheveux et la barbe. Il a l'air fier de son statut et il a de quoi.

" Merci beaucoup Maitre Morud de votre aide, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous ferais. " Ce qui n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire, puisque je vois tout le monde écarquiller les yeux, j'entends plusieurs inspirations forcés et Balïn se râcle la gorge. Bilbo me pose une main sur l'avant-bras, comme pour m'empêcher de dire plus de bétise. Mince, j'voulais faire un compliment.

" Ce que ma soeur cherche à dire, c'est qu'elle est ravie d'avance de travailler à vos côtés et d'admirer votre talent qu'elle sait d'avance être grand. N'est-ce pas ? " me demande quand même le hobbit.

" C'est tout à fait ça. Désolée si j'ai pu vous froisser d'une quelconque façon, ce n'était pas mon intention. "

Ce qui fait exploser de rire Glóïn et d'autres nains, pendant que Balïn et Thorïn sourit comme si on venait d'éviter un incident diplomatique. Ce qui doit être le cas, en fait …

" Je vais m'occuper de parler, hein ? " me propose Bilbo à mi-voix en me tapotant la main. Il a l'air de vouloir rire.

" J'veux bien, s'il te plait … J'vais tâcher de donner mon avis de la façon la plus neutre possible … " je murmure en retour.

S'en suis de longues discussion où on me demande régulièrement mon avis. Je tente de le donner sans froisser qui que ce soit, mais au fur et à mesure, les nains semble s'habituer à ma façon de parler puisque Bilbo me reprends de moins en moins et les regards effrayés ou horrifiés s'envolent presque. Ou alors mes efforts pour utiliser des mots qui leurs sont facilement compréhensible et de faire des ronds de jambes est enfin récompensé. Bilbo a l'air particulièrement fier de moi.

Il a été convenu que nous aurons notre smial à l'image de celui de Cul-de-Sac sauf pour ma chambre qui sera en fait déplacé au fond d'un couloir où à la place d'une chambre d'ami, un appartement avec trois chambres et sa propre cuisine et salle de bain sera placé. Bilbo m'a dit en murmurant que c'est dans le cas de figure où Nori viendrait vivre avec nous. J'ai été touchée que Bilbo me donne cette option dans le futur, vu qu'on sait toujours pas où on veut vivre ensemble avec Nori si un jour ça se fait. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de self-contrôle pour pas sauter dans les bras de Bilbo.

Hors-sol, j'aurais une écurie d'une cinquantaine de box, trois boxs de poulinages, un manège avec un rond de longe et je me débrouillerais pour les pâtures. Une naine dont j'ignore le nom a proposé une pâture couverte. J'appelle ça un paddock, mais le nom disait rien ici, mais l'idée c'est d'avoir un pré couvert et sans herbe quoi.

Bref, Maitre Morud a fini par dessiner un plan temporaire qui nous a autant plus à Bilbo et moi et sur lequel on a signé un contrat. Enfin, Bilbo a signé, Glóïn aussi pour une raison qui m'échappe mais qui doit avoir un lien avec son statut de trésorier du royaume. Faudra que je redemande exactement. D'ici un mois, Maitre Morud nous présentera le plan définitif du smial et de l'écurie. Je suis sûre que Bilbo a tout comme moi remercier mille fois dans son esprit Ori pour tous ses relevés, croquis et illustrations de Cul-de-sac qu'il a fait, nous permettant d'expliquer correctement aux nains ce qu'est un smial digne de ce nom.

Alors que les nains se serrent les mains et conversent entre eux, commençant à se dispercer au travers de la porte, je me laisse tomber au fond de mon siège.

" Tout va bien ? " s'inquiète Bilbo qui rassemble ses affaires éparpillés sur la table.

" C'est … étrangement crevant de rester poli dans une culture que tu maîtrises pas … " je souffle en riant jaune. " J'crois que je déteste ça. "

J'entends alors un rire féminin dans mon dos. Je me retourne doucement, horrifié à l'idée de devoir de nouveau m'expliquer devant un nain important d'Érebor.

" Je l'adore votre Dame Charlotte Devoe. " rit une magnifique naine aux cheveux et la barbe noire. " Scili, fille de Scala. A votre service. " me salut-elle finalement, avec une courbette. Je me lève précipitamment pour rendre la courbette, ce qui lui fait lever un sourcil curieusement.

" Charlotte, voici Scili, fille de Scala, éleveuse de bouc des Monts de fer. C'est elle qui est actuellement en charge des écuries d'Érebor. " me présente Balïn en se plaçant entre nous deux. C'est vrai que la naine n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur mon plan et donner son avis sur tout. J'avais donc déjà remarqué qu'elle s'y connaissait, même si je n'avais jusque-là pas eut le temps d'observer de près ses tresses. Cavalière de guerre, éleveuse d'animaux royaux, guerrière, mariée et mère d'un bout de chou, si j'en crois les tresses qu'elle porte.

" Je vous propose de vous former. Le Seigneur Balïn, fils de Fundin, m'a dit que vous ne vous y connaissiez pas en bouc. C'est ma spécialité et je vous ai observer de loin ses derniers jours dans votre allée, vous semblez être une personne intéressantes, bien que l'on voit que vous n'avez jamais diriger une écurie. " je grimace, mince, je faisais de mon mieux pour que ça ne se voit pas de trop. " Qu'en dites-vous ? "

Elle me propose de lui serrer la main. Être former par quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle fait et surtout, niveau bouc ? J'oserais jamais dire non. Faudrait être idiot.

" Je serais ravie d'apprendre ! Merci de m'offrir cette possibilité ! " je m'enflamme et lui serre vivement la main.

" Nous allons bien nous entendre ! " rit la naine, reprenant sa main. " Je vous formerais autant que possible avant de repartir au Monts de fer. Je vous retrouverais demain, j'ai du travail pour le moment. A demain. "

Et avec ça, elle s'éloigne avec deux autres nains qui jusque-là était en retrait.

" Wow. " je souffle. Elle en impose, elle a l'air autoritaire, mais elle semble prompt à rire. C'est … étrange, mais rassurant.

" Scili est une bonne naine. " m'indique Balïn en me tapotant l'épaule. " Elle est dure en affaire, mais toujours douce avec ses recrues. J'ai pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec nos Assistants d'élevages qui sont un peu … moins ouvert sur le monde, diront-nous. "

Je hoche la tête.

" Merci Balïn pour tout le mal que tu te donnes.  
\- Je fais ça pour le futur de la montagne, c'est tout naturel. "

Je ris doucement. Comme s'il faisait réellement ça juste pour ça. Il m'offre en retour un clin d'oeil.

" Elle reste ici sous la demande de Daïn, elle comptait déjà former quelqu'un pour repartir au plus vite auprès de sa famille. Former quelqu'un qui a déjà des connaissances l'arrange. Tout le monde y trouve son compte. "

Je hoche la tête.

" Je te raccompagne à ton bureau ? " me propose Bilbo.

" Yep, faisons ça. "

Je fais un signe discret de la main à Thorïn, Glóïn, Dwalïn et Balïn avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans mon bureau, c'est toute excitée qu'enfin je raconte tout ce que j'ai hâte de voir ou faire au sein de mon écurie à Bilbo qui assis sur une chaise m'écoute en annotant ses notes. Le fait qu'il n'est pas concentré sur moi ne m'empêche pas de parler, parler, parler, tout en relisant mes propres notes. Lire à haute-voix et expliquer m'aide à garder le focus et voir les zones d'ombres de mes projets. C'est parfait.

Le soir, après avoir monter Altivo dehors pour le travailler, j'ai trouvé dans mon bureau un livre qui n'était pas là avant, ainsi qu'un mot.

" Je pensais que de la lecture vous intéresserez. - Scili "

Je lit alors la couverture du livre.

" Les boucs des monts de fer "  
Ah. Oui, en effet.

J'embarque alors le livre sous mon bras. Voilà la lecture de ce soir.

Qui dans un livre indique les robes, taille, tour de poitrine et tour de canon de chaque bouc d'une montagne ?  
Ce livre est un condensé de donnée que je suis incapable de digérer.  
Ceci dit, j'ai un chapitre complet d'une trentaine de page concernant uniquement l'hérédité, les sélections et les traits que cherchent à faire ressortir les éleveurs des Monts de fer. Clairement, c'est le livre qu'il me fallait. Scili commence fort sa formation.

J'hésite à sortir de mon lit pour aller chercher du papier et de l'encre, histoire de noter mes questions. J'en ai plein !

Surtout : pourquoi c'est en commun. C'est pas secret l'élevage de bouc de guerre nains ?

Je suis aussi fatiguée moralement que physiquement, mais j'suis incapable de dormir. J'vais avoir une écurie fonctionelle et sans aucun doute superbe, demain j'vais enfin pouvoir être former aux modes d'élevages de ce monde et de manière générale, parler de plusieurs de mes passions avec quelqu'un dont c'est le travail : animaux et génétiques.

Autant dire que j'ai hâte qu'on soit demain.

Ma nouvelle vie est palpitante.

Ma porte de chambre s'entrouve et je sursaute, posant imédiatement mon livre à côté de moi. Je me détends en voyant le dos de Nori qui est en train de refermer la porte doucement.

" Coucou toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " je demande amusée en clignant des yeux. On s'est dit bonsoir tantôt et on dors chacun de notre côté depuis notre arrivée dans la montagne, j'm'attendais pas à le revoir.

" J'venais te demander comment c'était passé la création des plans, vous en avez pas parlé avec Bilbo pendant le repas. "

Je m'écarte sur un bord du lit et me met en tailleur, mon livre sur les genoux, laissant de la place pour un Nori qui se met déjà nu pour me rejoindre sur la couette.

Je pars alors sur une recréation de mémoire de toute l'entrevu qu'on a eut ce matin, expliquant nos plans pour le smial, dont mon futur petit appartement dans le smial, mais aussi ma future écurie qui sera gran-diose. Je suis toute excitée et Nori me sourit, partageant ma joie, la tête entre mes genoux pendant que je lui masse lascivement les épaules.

" Mais … Dori et Bilbo te laisse venir ? " je finis par demander après avoir fini de tout lui raconter.

" Ils sont pas au courant. " lâche Nori comme si c'était rien, me faisant rire. " Je serais bien venu hier, mais j'avais pas encore retenu la ronde des gardes. "

En gros, il a pas à être là.

" Tu sauras être parti avant que Bilbo ne se réveille ?  
\- Bien entendu, tu me prends pour qui ?  
\- Pour le meilleur espion que cette Terre ai connu … "

Avec ça, je l'invite finalement à me rejoindre sous la couette.


	42. Toute entière

**Ce chapitre a été posté lors du NaNoWriMo et n'a pas été relu, merci de votre compréhension (il sera relu dans le futur).  
N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre amour et vos critiques en review, je m'en nourris avec ma muse pour continuer de vous produire cette fanfiction.**

 **Pluie de paillettes sur vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**  
 **Toute entière**  
 _14 octobre_

* * *

" C'est dingue de se dire qu'en faisant un détour par le Mordor, on a quand même réussit à arriver avant la caravane avec nos affaires et nos chevaux. " je réfléchis à haute-voix.

Toute la compagnie est réunie autour de Thorïn, sur une plateforme monté rapidement pour nous accueillir pour qu'on puisse accueillir ce qui est normalement la dernière caravane de l'année arrivant à Érebor. La neige a déjà commencé à tomber, mais en dehors de certains pics de la Montagne Solitaire, elle ne tient pas encore.

J'ai hâte de retrouver toutes mes affaires. J'en ai peu, mais justement, j'y tiens d'autant plus que seulement deux coffres sont réellement à moi de tout ce qu'on a emballé de Cul-de-sac. Et les poneys. Tally m'a manqué. Bon, Tao, Pichu, Mimosa, Esteban et Esperanza aussi, mais surtout Tally. J'ai pas eut beaucoup eut de temps pour profiter d'elle dans la Comté.

" Il faut aussi dire que vous avez été étrangement rapide dans votre quête. " s'amuse Bofur.

" Merci les Aigles de Manwë. " j'explique à haute-voix.

" Merci Charlotte qui savait exactement ce qu'on devait faire. " marmonne Bilbo dans sa barbe. Je le regarde étrangement. " Sans toi, Gandalf aurait pas organisé ça aussi bien et on aurait attendu … soixante-dix ans, au moins avant que Gandalf se disent : tiens, cette anneau de mon bon ami Bilbo Baggins de Cul-de-sac est un artefact bien étrange … " continue-t-il de marmoner, mais un peu plus fort pour que je l'entende.

Je ris discrètement derrière une main.

" Charlotte, un peu de tenu, s'il te plait. " me remet à l'ordre Bifur qui nous sourit, donc je sais qu'il est pas agacé. De la tenue, je sais faire semblant d'en avoir. Je me redresse et affiche un sourire un peu figé, mais sympathique.

" Je propose d'organiser des cours d'étiquettes et de maintien pour Charlotte. "

ça c'est Dori dans mon dos.

" C'est une riche idée. " convient Glóïn. " Elle en aurait besoin en effet … " s'amuse Bofur, pendant que je fais semblant de grogner, tout aussi amusée pourtant.

" Oubliez pas les cours de coutures. " je joue leur jeu.

" Oh, non. Oubliez-les. Elle est désastreuse dans toutes les tâches typiquements féminines. La broderie n'est pas pour elle.  
\- ça oui, mais ça serait quand même cool que j'apprenne à repriser mes vêtements.  
\- Tu es annoblie tu sais ? " tente Fíli.

" Et ?  
\- Tu peux demander à des domestiques de faire ça, de même que ta lessives.  
\- Nope. Je m'occupe de mes affaires, seule, merci bien. " je fais semblant d'être horrifiée.

En vérité, c'est juste que confier mes affaires à quelqu'un alors que je sais très bien faire une lessive à la main grâce à Bilbo me dérange. J'ai toujours vécu seule, je sais me débrouiller et maintenant je sais tenir un smial grâce à Bilbo. J'suis presque bonne à marier !

" Laissez-là se débrouiller, je m'en occupe, c'est mon rôle de grand-frère. " me rattrape Bilbo qui est aussi amusée que la compagnie.

" Et j'aurais bientôt le privilège de l'aider. " s'enthousiasme Dori.

Je continue de faire semblant de grogner, avant de rejoindre leur rire et que Thorïn nous rappelle qu'on est observée par pas mal de monde, est-ce qu'on pourrait être un peu sérieux s'il nous plaît ?

Hatir, le chef de la caravane, est le premier à saluer Thorïn et présenter ses hommages, avant que Thorïn n'entame ses propres salutations longues et qui finissent en khuzdul parce que c'est rituel, nous explique à Bilbo et moi Balïn dans l'oreillette.

Enfin, après plusieurs mois de séparation Bilbo approche Hatir qui nous présente nos wagons contenants nos affaires.

Gimli est rapidement avec moi, rapidement rejoint par Fíli et Kíli qui m'aide à ramener nos six poneys dans mon aile de l'écurie, laissant Bilbo vérifier que le voyage s'est bien passé et qu'on a bien toute nos affaires.

Après avoir installé les poneys dans leurs boxs et s'être assuré qu'ils étaient en pleine santé, il a fallut aider Bilbo à diriger plein de domestiques de Thorïn vers nos quartiers avec nos affaires.  
Un gros remu-ménage contraignant où on m'a empêché de porter quoi que ce soit à mon plus grand désarroi. Kíli a beau avoir cherché à me remonter le morale en me disant que c'était culturel de pas laisser les nobles faire ce genre de tâche ingrate, ça m'a quand même un peu tappé sur le système. J'aurais bien aider avec les objets légers. Genre un porte-manteau. C'pas lourd ça. J'pouvais amplement aider.

Cependant, ça a été assez vite et en à peine deux bonnes heures, l'entiéreté de cul-de-sac se trouve dans une chambre vide d'un des appartements de l'ailes royales. Tout est en état, en tout cas, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Bilbo volette d'un objet à un autre, vérifiant que tout va bien, sous l'oeil d'Hatir et de la plupart de la compagnie.

Rien ne manque.  
Je suis convaincue d'avoir vu Bilbo s'essuyer les yeux plusieurs fois.  
Pour ma part, si je suis soulagé que rien n'a été abimé et que tout soit là, j'ose pas imaginer l'état de soulagement de Bilbo. Tous les meubles étaient à Cul-de-sac bien avant sa naissance et la plupart des bibelots et décorations étaient dans sa famille depuis perpète les alouettes.

Avec ça, je suis retournée travailler à l'écurie, suivant Scili dans son travail. Je l'observe principalement, lui posant des questions dès que j'en ai l'occasion et l'écoutant attentivement dès qu'elle peut me placer un conseil ou m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait. C'est un puit de connaissance et on a eut de nombreuses fois l'occasion de débattre de nos manières de faires. C'est deux mondes qui s'entrechoquent, mais tout comme moi, elle apprécie d'avoir ses idées préconçus remisent en question.

Elle avait prédis qu'on s'entendrait bien et je suis ravis que ce soit effectivement le cas.

J'apprends énormément et depuis qu'elle a commencé à m'apprendre, j'ai changé beaucoup de chose dans ma façon de fonctionner. Mes cinq palefreniers sont ravis d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de sûr d'elle pour leur donner leurs tâches journalières.

J'avais un peu peur de passer pour une grosse débutante quand elle a commencé à m'apprendre, mais heureusement, mes connaissances sont solides. Elle ne fait qu'étendre mes connaissances et consolider celle que j'ai déjà.

De manière générale, je me perfectionne plus que j'apprends niveau chevaux. Niveau bouc j'ai … tout à apprendre, mais il y a pas mal de chose en commun avec l'élevage de chevaux, donc j'apprends vite les bases qu'elle m'inculque pour le moment.

Scili est ravie de m'avoir comme élève, d'après elle, j'apprends suffisament correctement pour qu'elle reparte chez elle au Mont de fer dans moins de cinq ans. Elle avait peur de devoir former quelqu'un de zéro et d'en avoir pour une dizaine d'année.

Comment quelqu'un peut partir plus de dix ans de chez sois, loin de ses enfants, est une idée que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, mais je suppose que la longévité des nains étant différentes, le temps qui passe doit également être différent pour eux.

Le soir, pendant notre dîner dans les appartements de Thorins, Bifur, Bofur et Ori m'ont prit à part pour me poser plein de questions. On a commencé à réfléchir à recréer les boites à musiques.  
On en avait parlé dans les donjons de Thandruil. On a enfin commencé à créer un prototype. Ori est plus dans notre groupe de réflexion pour noter tout ce que je peux mentionner de mon monde. Je sais pas trop comment, mais mes vagues explications que j'ai pourtant tenter de faire aussi clair que j'ai pu ont permit à Bifur et Bofur de recréer un cylindre qui fait du bruit.

On a les bases, mais on a pas encore trouvé le moyen de recréer des musiques sur le cylindre. Parce que si j'avais d'assez bon souvenir des petites boites à musiques qu'on tourne nous-même en tant que jouer quand j'étais petite, j'ai aucune idée de comment convertire des notes … Et on s'est rendu-compte que les nains n'utilisaient ni tablature ni portée dont j'ai l'habitude, même pas le Do Ré Mi Fa Sol La Si Do que je connais. Autant dire que la traduction de certaines musiques promettent d'être intéressante. Un problème dont on a pas encore de solution pour le moment, mais on y travaille.

Bref, entre mes cours avec Scili, mon travail d'éleveuse royale, mes soirées bricolages et de manière générale, Bilbo, Dori, Nori et Ori qui cherchent à m'intégrer à la montagne, je ne m'ennuie pas et aucun jours ne ressemble aux autres.

" Donc ça donnerait ça … " propose Bifur avant qu'il ne commence à jouer un air de musique sur sa flûte. Je reconnais immédiatement l'air, puisqu'on cherche depuis une bonne heure à reporter l'air que je suis la seule à connaitre l'originale à la flûte, que Bifur a presque réussit à retranscrire, pendant que Bofur note sur le système de portée nain que je suis incapable de lire les notes.

" Et c'est ça ! " je m'exclame joyeusement quand il finit le refrain.

" Enfin ! On a réussit ! " s'entousiasme Bofur, tapant l'épaule de Bifur.

ça nous a prit du temps, mais on a réussis !

" Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve la façon de retranscrire ça en point sur notre cylindre … " viens nous sapper le morale Ori.

" Un problème à la fois, un à la fois. " je tente de nous remonter le morale. " Mais avant, j'vous propose de nous reprendre du thé !  
\- Je crains que Bilbo ne soit une mauvaise influence sur toi.  
\- Nah. pas possible. Le thé c'est toujours une bonne idée. " je glousse avant d'aller rechercher la bouilloire.

Quand je reviens avec notre eau chaude, après un détour près du feu de la salle commune et après avoir repiquer du thé dans les cuisines royales (où on m'a comme d'habitude dit qu'on pouvait faire le thé à ma place), j'observe Bifur et Bofur qui discute super rapidement en Khuzdul autour de divers croquis qui doit avoir rapport à notre problème de cylindre. Ori de son côté a le nez dans un carnet que je reconnais vaguement.

" Oh ? Il était où ? " je demande distraitement en servant les tasses de toute le monde.

Ori lève son nez de son livre pour me regarder.

" Hein ?  
\- Le carnet de la Quête d'Érebor, ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai pas vu, il était où ? "

En effet, j'avais pas vu ce carnet depuis … la Comté, en fait.

" Oh, il était dans les affaires du Smial. Je voulais pas le perdre au Mordor. "

Je grimace.

" ç'aurait été horrible, yep. "

Je frisonne presque d'horreur à l'idée d'un tel trésor perdu dans les mains d'orcs. Déjà qu'Ori a dû reprendre plusieurs fois ses notes parce qu'on a pas arrêté de perdre nos affaires pendant la quête …

" Pendant qu'ils discutent et cherche à résoudre votre soucis, ça te dis que je commence à t'apprendre nos runes ? " propose soudainement Ori après quelques minutes de silences.

" Les runes … Le Khuzdul ? " je demande, curieuse.

" Bah, oui. Tu es une naine maintenant, j'en ai le droit. ça te dis ?  
\- Et comment ! "

Avec ça, je viens de rajouter une nouvelle activité à ma liste déjà bien longue de choses que j'apprends en ce moment.

Cependant, ce petit cours m'a rappelé que moi aussi j'ai un carnet quelque part dans mes affaires.  
C'est comme ça qu'après qu'on se soit tous séparé pour rejoindre nos appartements et dormir, j'ai embarqué Bilbo avec moi dans la salle où on stock nos affaires pour retrouver mon cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est à dire ma boite offert par Bilbo où se cache mes affaires d'une autre vie et aussi mon carnet offert par Oromë.

Après des recherches relativement rapide, j'ai de nouveau le nez dedans et mon carnet et sa couverture bleue sous les yeux.

" Bilbo ? " je l'appelle, bien qu'il soit non loin de moi.

" Tu l'as ?  
\- Je l'ai ! "

D'une main, je lève l'objet recherché, nous laissant rejoindre nos appartements pendant que je feuillette distraitement le volume. Revoir les illustrations presque photographique de mes anciens chats et rats me rendent aussi triste que cela me fait du bien.  
" Oh tient. " je m'exclame doucement en observant que ma bucket list n'est plus comme avant.

" Quoi ? " demande Bilbo en se tournant vers moi, délaissant le plaid qu'il était en train de replier.

" Regarde. " je lui propose en tournant mon carnet vers lui.

Plusieurs lignes sont désormais barré alors que ce n'était pas le cas auparavant. Entre autre, la première ligne " Détruire l'anneau Unique " est maintenant barré, ainsi que la ligne huit " Visiter Nen Hithoel "

" Oh. Et ce n'est pas toi qui les as barré ? " devine Bilbo en me prenant le carnet des nains, observant de plus près les nouvelles lignes.

" Nope. Bucket list magique ! " je m'exclame, amusé.

" Il te reste encore plein de choses à faire, dis-donc … " s'amuse de son côté Bilbo en me pointant une de mes lignes non-barrés. " Participer au festival des récoltes de la Comté ?  
\- J'ai jamais eut l'occasion encore, mais ça serait chouette nope ?  
\- Totalement. "

Je sourie, ravie qu'il approuve. On retournera dans la Comté. Je sais pas quand, mais j'ai déjà hâte. Peut-être en allant visiter la Montagne Bleue ? Peut-être qu'on verra Frodo ? Oh, ça serait chouette ! Et Pippin ! Et Merry ! Et Sam ! Oooh ! Ils naitront pas avant plusieurs années, mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de les croiser ! J'espère qu'ils mettront pas trop de temps à naitre.  
Enfin, je me rappelle sobrement que le père de Frodo n'est même pas encore marié et qu'il vient à peine d'être décrété majeur … J'ai encore pas mal de temps à attendre si j'veux rencontrer Frodo … Eurf …

Mes espoirs de les rencontrer s'envolent au fur et à mesure que je réalise qu'ils sont loin de naitre.  
Enfin, c'pas grave. Si ça se trouve grâce à moi les parents de Frodo ne mourriront pas vu qu'ils vivront à Cul-de-sac si tout va bien. Et rien que pour ça, j'peux me taper le dos. J'suis géniale.  
Enfin, je crois.  
J'essaye de pas trop paniquer par rapport au futur et j'y arrive pas trop mal. J'ai bien le droit de m'auto-congratuler ?

* * *

 **ET NANOWRIMO C'EST FINI !**

 **Owi. Bon, j'ai pas autant avancer que ce que j'aurais voulu (malade, plus pas mal de taf, la vie quoi =p), mais on a bien avancé ! Décembre entre les fêtes de fin d'année, le boulot et le fait qu'il faut que je relise ... Je sais pas s'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres ? On verra.**  
 **Merci d'avoir été là pendant ce mois en tout cas, ce fut fun !**


End file.
